Un Harry Potter Diferente
by Teresa653
Summary: Harry no se crio con sus tios como Dumbledore lo esperaba sino en un orfanato moldeando su caracter para que fuera independiente y se valiera por si mismo; en su estadia en el orfanato conocio a la tambien huerfana Hermione y juntos decubririan cual era su lugar en el mundo magico mientras buscan la manera de vengarse de Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no me pertenece si no a su legitima dueña J.K. Rowling y a todos los que tienen derechos sobre él. Yo solo uso estos maravillosos personajes con fines de ocio y entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

 **CAPITULO I**

Aquella fatídica noche cuando Voldemort ataco a los Potter ocurrieron dos acontecimientos importantes que marcarían la vida de Harry mejor, el primero de ellos fue sobrevivir a la maldición asesina que lo volvería famoso adjudicándole el apodo del "niño que vivió", y el segundo ser dejado al cuidado de los Dursley por Albus Dumbledore pasando por encima de la voluntad de sus padres.

Sin embargo, la estancia con sus parientes no sería larga porque al día siguiente de haber sido dejado en su puerta Vermon y Petunia Dursley decidieron dejarlo en un orfanato; hecho que cambiaría el rumbo de la historia del pequeño Harry a como lo había previsto el líder de la luz en un principio al dejarlo con sus familiares.

Los tres primeros años en el orfanato no fueron nada fácil para Harry debido a que era un niño muy curioso rasgo que hacía que los niños más grandes del lugar querer intimidarlo hasta el punto de querer golpearlo, lo que ocasiono los primeros casos de magia accidental que lo alejaron cada un poco más de los otros niños por lo que tuvo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo y a no depender de nadie por lo que empezó a controlar los fenómenos que sucedían a su alrededor para dirigirlos a sus agresores logrando así que lo dejaran en paz.

Y así fue como lo conoció Hermione Granger otra huérfana que fue dejada en el orfanato por sus padres adoptivos a la edad de 4 años por no entender las cosas extrañas que sucedían alrededor de la niña que habían acogido proveniente de un orfanato diferente; la cual había sido intimidada por los más grandes por su devoción hacia los libros cosa que molesto a Harry porque había algo que le llamaba la atención de la pequeña por lo que procedió a defenderla de sus agresores y desde ese momento se formó una estrecha amistad que fue beneficiosa para ambos niños en muchos sentidos.

Pasaron los años y ambos niños cumplieron la edad de 11 años pero ya no eran solamente amigos ahora eran una pareja joven con la que nadie debía meterse o sufriría las consecuencias; y en todo ese tiempo Albus Dumbledore jamás se interesó por la vida de Harry Potter hasta que vio la dirección a donde estaba dirigida su carta de Hogwarts al igual que la carta de otra niña que debía iniciar ese mismo año su educación, por lo cual decidió entregar personalmente ambas cartas para de esta manera poder constatar el estado del niño que vivió con el temor de que el mismo se podría haber convertido en otro Tom Riddle.

Lo que nos lleva al momento actual, donde el gran Albus Dumbledore se encontraba vestido con un traje de color marrón un poco pasado de moda tocando a las puertas del orfanato Santa Clara, esperando que alguien le abra la puerta para poder conversar con ambos niños y entregarles sus cartas personalmente.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo señor?- dijo una señorita de unos veinte años quien fue la que lo recibió.

-Tengo una cita con la directora de la institución.

-Sí, la Señora Martin lo estaba esperando sígame y lo llevo a su oficina- dijo la joven mientras lo conducía por los pasillos del lugar donde pudo observar fotografías de los niños donde una le llamo poderosa atención pues eran dos niños sentados en una banca el chico tenia le pelo negro un poco desordenado y ojos verdes características que no podía pasar por alto debido a que era una copia de sus padre pero lo que en realidad le dio curiosidad fue que estaba de la mano de una niña con cabellera castaña un poco espesa y parecían un poco serios para su gusto lo que le llevo a preguntarse si esa era la otra niña que venía a buscar pero fue sacado de pensamientos cuando la joven hablo de nuevo.

-Señora Martin aquí está la persona que estaba esperando.

-Hágalo pasar- contesto la mujer desde la oficina.

-Buenos días, soy Sara Martin directora del orfanato Santa Clara en que puedo ayudarlo Señor…

-Albus Dumbledore, estoy aquí como director de un internado en escocia para ofrecerle plazas a dos niños de su institución.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo- contesto ella mientras le daba la mano -¿Cuáles de mis niños fueron seleccionados para ir a este internado?

-Esos serian Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

-¿Está usted seguro que quiere precisamente a estos dos niños en su escuela?

-Por supuesto, ambos niños tienen una invitación para esta institución desde el momento en que nacieron ya que sus padres asistieron a ella, pero lamentablemente cuando fallecieron los adultos perdí la pista de donde los niños se encontraban hasta ahora; Sin embargo, por su tono de voz puedo notar que sucede algo con ambos niños.

-Pues vera, cuando Harry llego era apenas un bebe de un año y la persona que lo trajo solo dijo que había nacido el 31 julio de 1980 de primer año del niño aquí fue normal pero todo cambio cuando cumplió los tres y empezó a ser intimidado, cada vez que alguien intentaba hacerle algo a esa persona le sucedían accidentes o hacían cosas de las cuales luego no se acordaban- inicio su relato la mujer.

-A la edad de 4 años todo era igual solo que ahora nadie se le acercaba por lo cual siempre estaba aislado y con las únicas persona que se portaba amable era con los miembros del personal; pero todo cambio cuando llego Hermione Granger a ella la trajeron sus padres adoptivos y dijeron que había nacido el 19 de septiembre de 1979 , ella era una pequeña adicta a los libros por lo que se vio al principio intimidada por esto hasta que Harry intervino cosa extraña porque nunca lo hacía por alguien más y desde ese día ningún niño habla con ellos por el temor de que le pueda pasar algo extraño- prosiguió la directora.

-No obstante, son dos niños con una inteligencia superior a otros de su edad, además de que son amables con el personal pero no con sus compañeros huérfanos- concluyo su relato la señora Martin.

-Ya veo, pero no se preocupe en mi escuela hay personal calificado que se encargara de ayudarlos con sus ataques de ira, así que o serán un problema en lo absoluto.

-Si usted lo dice tendré que creerle, pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa ¿Cómo es la forma de alojamiento de sus estudiantes?

-Bueno, vera la institución está dividida en cuatro casas que llevan el nombre de uno de nuestros fundadores donde se clasifican los niños de acuerdo a sus cualidades a su vez cada casa divide a los niños y niñas en dormitorios separados con sus compañeros de año- explico Dumbledore lo mejor que pudo dejando de lado la magia.

-Creo que allí podría tener un problema en sus manos debido a que Harry y Hermione comparten habitación; cuando eran más pequeños los colocamos en diferentes cuartos pero se las arreglaban para terminar en la cama del otro por lo que dejamos de intentar separarlos y les dimos su propio espacio.

-No se preocupe, ya lidiaremos con ese problema cuando se presente no hay para que adelantarnos a los acontecimientos. Ahora si fuera usted muy amable, ¿me podría llevar a donde se encuentran ellos?

-Está bien, sígame en este momento se encuentran en su habitación estudiando.

La mujer lo dirigió por los diferentes pasillos hasta llegar al lugar correcto donde procedió a tocar la puerta de ambos chicos la cual podía diferenciarse de las demás porque tenía un letrero que decía "entre bajo su propio riesgo Harry y Hermione", cosa que sorprendió al hombre hasta que fue sacado de su estupor por una voz que les daba permiso para acceder al recinto.

La primera impresión que recibió Albus Dumbledore de los niños es que ambos se veían independientes y que no necesitaban la ayuda de nadie cosa que no era buena para sus planes, Harry estaba en un escritorio escribiendo algo en un cuaderno mientras que Hermione estaba en la cama leyendo un libro no pasando desapercibido para el que solo había una en la habitación por lo que ambos debían compartirla; en cuanto a su apariencia física Dumbledore pudo notar que era muy diferente de la que había visto anteriormente en la fotografía ya que ambos tenían cuerpos un poco más tonificados que cualquier otro niño de su edad, además de que esperaba ver el pelo desordenado de Harry tal como lo había tenido su padre, y en su lugar encontró que lo había domesticado con un peinado a la moda además de vestir ropa que le encajaba perfectamente y dejaba ver lo bien cuidado que estaba mientras que la niña también había domesticado su cabello castaño y le caía mas debajo de los hombros completamente liso y vestía a juego con la ropa de Harry.

-Niños ese este es el Señor Albus Dumbledore y quiere hablar con ustedes para ofrecerles una invitación a su institución que es un internado para niños y niñas super dotados los dejo a solas con él para que les explique los detalles, si tienen algún problema ya saben dónde encontrarme- interrumpió el análisis del hombre la directora del orfanato.

-Usted dirá, señor Dumbledore somos todo oído- dijo Harry mientras cerraba el cuaderno y se reunía en la cama con Hermione y le ofrecía la silla.

-Estoy aquí como dijo su directora para entregarles sus cartas de invitación a la escuela Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.

-¿Usted acaba de decir magia y hechicería?- pregunto Hermione un poco incrédula por la información.

-Por supuesto, a ver nos le ha pasado acontecimientos extraños que no pueden explicar a su alrededor como que las cosas explotan cuando están molestos o cuando quieren algo que no pueden obtener de repente viene a ustedes.

-La verdad es que si no0s ha pasado algo de eso, podemos hacer que las cosas vengan a nosotros o que ocurran cosas a los demás cuando nos están molestando, pero nonos podría mostrar algo de magia para ver si lo que nos dice es real- respondió Harry por ambos no confiando completamente en el hombre.

Dumbledore dio un vistazo a la habitación y se dio cuenta que había una silla rota por lo que con un movimiento de varita procedió a repararla y no solo eso sino que evoco un jarrón con una docena de rosas en el que dejo en el escritorio donde Harry estaba sentado cuando entro a la habitación, dejando a los niños más que convencidos de la existencia de la magia.

-Ahora que están convencidos, debo decirles que lo que anteriormente me mencionaron son indicios de magia accidental y en mi escuela los maestros les mostraran como controlar su magia, además de que ambos están inscritos desde su nacimiento y Harry tus padres querrían que fueras a la misma escuela que ellos.

-De acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir mis adres eran mágicos y los conocía y como hablas en pasado de ellos están muertos ¿qué me puedes decir sobre ellos?

-Esto era algo a lo que no quería llegar, pero será mejor que lo sepas de todos modos cuando entres el mundo mágico lo sabrás, tus padres estudiaron en Hogwarts sus nombres eran James Potter y Lily Potter de soltera Evans ambos eran estudiante excepcionales lástima que vivieron durante una época en que el mundo mágico estaba en guerra en la cual se vieron involucrados contra un señor oscuro llamado Voldemort- comenzó su relato Dumbledore.

-Voldemort era un mago oscuro que quería el poder sobre el mundo mágico y mataba a todos los que se oponían a él y como te dije anteriormente tus padres iban contra el enfrentándolo tres veces de las cuales salieron ilesos pero entonces aquella fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1982, el los encontró donde se escondían y los asesino siendo tu el único sobreviviente de tal tragedia por lo cual eres conocido en el mundo mágico como el niño que vivió, debido a que la maldición asesina que estaba dirigida a ti reboto hacia el causando que desapareciera y tú solo obtuviste la cicatriz que tienes en tu frente la cual te hizo famoso por lo que se han escrito libros de como derrotaste al señor oscuro o el que no debe ser nombrado como lo llaman los magos que aunque este ya es desaparecido no se atreven a decir su nombre.

Mientras Albus contaba todos los hechos Harry no podía dejar de pensar que por los menos sus padres no fueron los que lo dejaron en ese lugar y que habían muerto como héroes de guerra, pero dejaba abierta la puerta de la venganza debido a que Dumbledore no dijo que el tal Voldemort estaba muerto sino desaparecido, además de que tenía que pensar que hacer con el asunto de la fama para ver como lo iba a manejar, pero por los momentos iba a esperar y ver qué pasaba porque sentía que el hombre no le estaba diciendo la información completa : Hermione que hasta los momentos se había quedado calada dejando que su novio se hiciera cargo, viendo que el mismo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sospesando los pro y contras de la nueva información decidió hacerle una pregunta a Dumbledore.

-Si usted dice que ambos estamos inscritos en su escuela desde nuestro nacimiento ¿eso quiere decir que mis padres también asistieron?

-¡Oh no! Señorita Granger por desgracia sus padres no fueron al internado usted es lo que nosotros llamamos bruja nacida de muggles o primera generación y antes de que me pregunte muggles es la palabra con las que se denomina a los no mágicos y en cuanto a que porque está en la lista desde su nacimiento es porque Hogwarts tiene un libro mágico que registra los nacimientos de todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña.

-Ya veo, y me podría decir ¿dónde se compran estas cosas que dice en la carta debemos llevar para nuestro primer año en la escuela?

-Pues, ellas se pueden encontrar en el Callejón Diagon el cual se encuentra en Londres y al cual pueden acceder a través de un pub llamado el Caldero Chorreante que es atendido por un hombre que se llama Tom y que pueden encontrar a dos calles de la estación de King Cross y solo puede ser visto por las personas mágicas; pero no deben preocuparse por eso debido a que puedo llevarlos hacer sus compras en este momento.

-No es necesario que nos acompañe señor Dumbledore hemos estado en Londres muchas veces y podemos encontrar el lugar lo que no me queda claro es como vamos a comprar todo esto, porque tenemos dinero pero no creo que sea suficiente- corto Harry el discurso del hombre.

\- En tu caso tus padres te dejaron una bóveda con un fondo fiduciario para tus gastos en Hogwarts mientras que la señorita Granger recibirá subsidio de la escuela debido a su situación- dijo de dinero a Hermione.

-No será necesario, si como usted dijo mis padres me dejaron dinero yo pagare todos los gastos de ella- expreso Harry rechazando el dinero ofrecido.

-Bien, solo me queda entregarles su boletos para el tren- volvió a decir el hombre extendiéndole los tickets para luego retirarse hacia la puerta para emprender su partida.

-Espere un momento, nosotros hemos estado en la estación muchas veces y no conocemos ninguna plataforma 9 ¾ - lo detuvo Hermione arruinando así el plan del hombre de dejarlos sin la información de cómo llegar a la plataforma.

-Que tonto de mí no decirles cómo llegar a ella, solo tienen que dirigirse a la pared que se encuentra entre las plataformas 9 y 10, deben atravesarla y así llegan al tren de Hogwarts ahora sin más me despido nos vemos el primero de septiembre.

Después que se fue el director los niños se sentaron un momento a leer correctamente sus cartas y colocar en orden sus pensamientos hasta que Harry interrumpió el silencio que se formó entre ellos.

-¿Qué te pareció el hombre?

-No sé, hay algo que no me permite confiar totalmente en el no viste como te miraba cuando llego como estudiándote sin embargo creo que tenemos que tomarlo con calma y espera a ver qué pasa; ¿creer que estuvo bien no decirle que podemos comunicarnos mentalmente?- le respondió ella mientras se acercaba más a el hasta sentarse en su regazo y colocar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Sí creo que era lo que teníamos que hacer porque de acuerdo a lo que dijo que podía ser magia accidental hablar telepáticamente no estaba entre ellos así que vamos a mantener esto en secreto y cuando estemos en la escuela hay que investigar como lo podemos hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿ahora cuando vamos a ir a comprar nuestras cosas a este Callejón Diagon como dijo el director?

-Qué te parece si vamos ahora mismo de todos modos no tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

-Me parece bien, deja que me cambio- dijo ella mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios y se dirigía al armario para buscar algo que ponerse.

Entonces Harry busco una chaqueta para completar su atuendo que consistían una camisa de magas unos jeans y botas además de ponerse una gorra para ocultar su cicatriz recordando que Dumbledore le había dicho que era famoso por ella y no se sentía como querer llamar la atención sobre si en estos momentos por lo que espero que Hermione que cuando salió no puedo dejar de pensar que se veía hermosa vestida con un jean un camisa con mangas y botas haciendo juego con una chaqueta de mezclilla y así hicieron su camino a la salida para poder dirigirse hacia Londres y hacer sus compras.

 **Este es el primer capítulo de mi segunda historia de Harry y Hermione espero sus comentarios que serán recibidos de la mejor manera esperando que les guste me despido así hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

Llegaron a Londres exactamente a las 2 de la tarde y después de tener un almuerzo tardío en una cafetería cercana se dispusieron a buscar el lugar del que les había hablado Dumbledore por lo que se dirigieron a la estación de King Cross para andar desde allí y buscarlo, lo cual no fue muy difícil debido a que tal como les había dicho el director lo encontraron a dos calles de la estación y a primera vista a ninguno de los les apetecía entrar por las condiciones en las que se veía, sin embargo así lo hicieron y se dirigieron directamente a la persona que atendía el lugar que supusieron que era el Tom dueño del establecimiento; por lo cual Harry le dijo a Hermione en su mente que le pidiera ayuda para entrar en el Callejón Diagon no queriendo llamar la atención sobre él.

-Buenas tardes, ¿es usted Tom?- pregunto ella con la voz más dulce que tenía.

-Sí, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Nos podrías mostrar la entrada del Callejos Diagon es que somos nuevos en esto de la magia y no sabemos cómo acceder.

-¡Ah muggles nacidos!, no se preocupen síganme que yo les ayudo abrir la entrada.

Los dirigió a la parte trasera del pub donde los niños con su varita y se abrió para mostrarles la zona comercial de los magos y después de explicarle como podían llegar al banco así como volver abrir el pasadizo para volver a Londres muggle se adentraron en la búsqueda del banco de los magos, lo cual tampoco fue problema encontrara porque era el único establecimiento que estaba hecho de mármol, después de leer el mensaje escrito a las puertas del mismo entraron y se dirigieron al primer duende que vieron desocupado no sin antes sorprenderse porque el negocio bancario estaba manejado por ales criaturas desconocidas para ellos.

-¡Buenos días!, ¿será que usted me puede ayudar?- llamo Harry la atención del duende.

-¡Buenos días para ti también!, dependiendo de lo que necesites veré si puedo ayudarte- respondió el ser amablemente a las palabras del niño que fue educado para con el cosa que no era muy frecuente para su raza en el banco.

-Pues vera, mi nombre es Harry Potter y me acabo de enterar hoy de que tengo dinero aquí en este banco y me preguntaba cómo puedo acceder a él.- volvió a decir Harry quitándose la gorra para que pudiera apreciar su cicatriz teniendo en cuenta si Dumbledore le había dicho la verdad lo reconocería al verla.

-¿Tienes tu llave?

-No señor, no poseo ninguna llave.

-No se preocupe entonces solo hay que confirmar su identidad, usted no está para saberlo ni yo para contarlo pero han venido muchas personas con niños asegurando ser Harry Potter queriendo reclamar sus bóvedas, así que si la prueba confirma que usted es quien dice ser se le dará una nueva lave, por favor, solo debe cortarse un poco la palma de su mano con este cuchillo y colocar 3 gotas de sangre en este pergamino.

Harry hizo lo que se le indico y se sorprendió cuando el corte se sano inmediatamente después de haber colocado las 3 gotas de sangre sobre el pergamino y apareció la información en el pergamino el cual decía:

 **Nombre: Harry James Potter Evans.** **Estado de sangre: Mestizo**

 **Padre: Lord James Potter. Estado de sangre: Sangre pura**

 **Madre: Lady Lily Potter. Estado de sangre: Nacida de muggles.**

-Eso confirma su identidad por lo que aquí tiene su llave de la bóveda de su fideicomiso para Hogwarts le recomiendo hablar con su gerente de cuentas.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo Harry agradecido que el viejo les había dicho la verdad y tenían dinero para comprar sus útiles.

-Disculpe señor yo soy según el director Dumbledore una bruja primera generación, sin embargo, me gustaría saber si podría hacer la prueba que le hizo a Harry ya que yo he vivido toda mi vida en un orfanato y siento curiosidad de saber si mis padres biológicos fueron mágicos.

-Por supuesto coloque 3 gotas de sangre en este pergamino como lo hizo el señor Potter.

Y tal como lo hizo Harry, Hermione se cortó la palma de la mano y coloco las 3 gotas de sangre en el pergamino y al igual que en el caso anterior apareció una información en el pergamino que decía:

 **Nombre: Hermione Jane Night Thompson.** **Estado de sangre: Mestizo**

 **Padre: Lord Alexander Night. Estado de sangre: Sangre pura**

 **Madre: Lady Rose Night. Estado de sangre: Nacida de muggles.**

-De acuerdo con esto sus padres eran mágicos y al igual que los Potter ellos murieron durante la guerra contra el señor oscuro, sin embargo, ellos también le dejaron un fideicomiso para Hogwarts y si ellos tienen unos registros tan eficientes como en el banco se tuvieron que dar cuenta que usted no es una bruja primera generación. Ahora si son tan amables sigan Griphook que les mostrara sus bóvedas.

Este último los condujo hacia los carros que los llevarían hacia sus bóvedas; el viaje no fue del agrado de Hermione quien odiaba las montañas rusas y las grandes velocidades pero sin más que hacer se tuvo que aguantar porque no había otra manera de acceder a su dinero.

-Llegamos a la bóveda del Señor Potter, llave por favor- se expresó el duende cuando llegaron a su primera parada y Harry le entrego la llave como se le pidió y cuando el mismo abrió la puerta, ambos niños no podían creer la cantidad de dinero que se encontraba en la bóveda.

Sin embargo, fueron sacados de su pequeño trance cuando el duende procedió a explicarles el valor de cada moneda así como el nombre de cada una; y fue que Harry procedió a llenar la bolsa con lo que consideraba que iba a necesitar para comprar tanto sus cosas como las de Hermione; después que terminaron su negocio en esa bóveda Griphook procedió a llevarlos a la bóveda de Hermione y repitieron el procedimiento a pesar de que Harry insistió que él iba a pagar por sus cosas, y de esta manera regresaron al carrito para emprender su camino de vuelta hacia la superficie en donde le dieron las gracias al duende quien les expreso que esperaba volver a verlos pero antes de que se marchara Harry lo detuvo para hacerle una pregunta.

-Espera un momento, ¿podrías decirnos quienes son nuestros gerentes de cuentas por favor?, ¿y si eres tan amable de llevarnos con ellos?

-Por ser sus familias importantes en el mundo mágico tienen el mismo gerente de cuentas su nombre es Sharptooth pero en este momento no los podrá atender porque hay una reunión de gerentes de cuentas con el rey de la nación pero yo puedo hacerles una cita para que vengan hablar mañana con él.

-Nos parece bien, mañana venimos y te buscamos para que nos conduzcas con él, gracias por darnos un poco más de tu tiempo- se despidieron definitivamente los niños.

Ya fuera del banco con sus bolsas llenas de dinero decidieron empezar su día de compras con los ingredientes de pociones por lo que se dirigieron en primera instancia hacia el boticario donde compraron un kit completo correspondiente a primeros años cada uno, de allí se dirigieron a la tienda llamada Madame Malkin para obtener sus túnicas escolares como les había recomendado el boticario cuando le preguntaron cuál era la mejor tienda para obtener dichas prendad.

-¡Buenas tardes!, si fuera tan amble nos gustaría comprar nuestros uniformes para Hogwarts- dijo Hermione cuando se le acerco una señora en la tienda.

-Por supuesto, síganme en este momento tenemos otro niño que casualmente se esta midiendo sus túnicas ara Hogwarts, si son tan amables párense en los pedestales al lado de el ya yo regreso.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y voy a entrar en mi primer año en Hogwarts al igual que ustedes ¿ya saben en qué casa quieren estar?

-¿Casas? No entiendo de que me hablas ambos crecimos del lado muggle como ustedes lo llaman así que no sabemos a qué te refieres- contesto Harry no queriendo decir su nombre por el momento, pero decidiendo que necesitaban información, pensó que lo mejor era decirle y utilizar un poco la fama que se le atribuye en el mundo mágico.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Harry Potter y ella es mi novia Hermione Night.

-¡Oh eres Harry Potter!, desde que paso lo de tus padres nadie había sabido de ti, y ahora que lo pienso pensé que ya no quedaba ningún Night vivo y en cuanto a lo de las casas me refiero a que Hogwarts está dividida en 4 Gryffindor donde van los valientes y si me preguntas los que no piensan antes de hacer algo arriesgado, Ravenclaw dónde van los estudiosos, Hufflepuff en la cual van los leales pero a ellos mismos y por lo general allí terminan los que no consiguen encajar en las demás casas y por ultimo esta Slytherin donde van los astutos y los inteligentes.

-Ya veo, nosotros crecimos en un orfanato muggle así que no sabíamos nada de esto hasta hoy que nos entregaron nuestras cartas. ¿Y según tu criterio cual es la mejor casa para estar y como haces para entrar en ella?- intervino Hermione por primera vez en la conversación.

-En mi opinión las mejores son Slytherin y Ravenclaw, yo espero terminar en la primera ya que toda mi familia ha perteneció a ella y en cuanto a la selección mi padre me dijo que nos colocan un sombrero llamado el sombrero seleccionador y el decide en que casa vas.

-Queridos perdonen la tardanza aquí les tengo algunas túnicas veamos cual es la mejor que les queda para hacerle los ajustes necesarios- interrumpió la conversación Madame Malkin.

Ya con sus túnicas listas procedieron a salir del establecimiento no si antes recibir la recomendación de su nuevo amigo para que compraran libros sobre las costumbres del mundo mágico y uno llamado auge y caída de las artes oscuras como libros sobre la historia moderna sobre la magia, además de preguntar por los que hablaran del niño que vivió para que tuvieran una idea de lo que iban a enfrentarse cuando estuvieran en la escuela por su fama.

Por lo que cuando estuvieron en la librería aparte de comprar los libros que salían en sus listas de cosas que debían llevar a Hogwarts compraron todos los libros que pensaron que los podrían ayudar a entender el mundo mágico no sin antes pedirle al encargado si había una forma de aligerar su carga por lo que el mismo amablemente los encogió y les coloco un encanto peso pluma en ellos para que fueran más fácil de transportar además de explicarle como revertirlo después; y así continuaron sus compras por todo el callejón dejando para el final la obtención de sus varitas.

En la tienda de varitas conocieron al señor Ollivander que para el gusto de ambos niños era un poco espeluznante este les hizo que le mostraran su brazo para la varita aunque nunca habían tenido una, luego de ser medidos por todos lados el hombre procedió a buscar primero la varita de Hermione encontró después de 20 minutos de probar varitas terminando con una de madera de la vid que tenía el núcleo de corazón de dragón, flexible y buena para realizar hechizos.

Cuando llego el turno de Harry tardaron media hora en encontrar la pareja perfecta bajo el regocijo del hombre que estaba contento por tener dos clientes difíciles y en el momento que encontró la pareja compatible con el que estaba hecha de madera de acebo y pluma de fénix el vendedor no dejaba de menciona que era un caso curioso para sí mismo con los ojos brillantes de emoción por lo que Harry no aguanto más y pregunto:

-Disculpe señor pero ¿Qué es curioso?

-Vera señor Potter yo recuerdo cada varita que he vendido y resulta que el fénix que dio el núcleo de su varita solamente ha dado dos.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es la otra persona que tiene el mismo núcleo que yo?

-He ahí lo curioso la persona porque es la persona que le hizo esta cicatriz- dijo el hombre mayor tocando la frente de Harry- se esperan cosas grandes de usted señor Potter porque el Señor oscuro Hizo cosas malas pero grandiosas- prosiguió el hombre perturbando un poco más a los niños.

Enterarse que compartía el mismo núcleo en su vari hecho que lo perturbo un poco pero no le quito el sueño porque solo hacía más fuerte su resolución de encontrar a Voldemort para poder vengar la muerte de sus padres, por lo que terminada sus compras regresaron a Londres muggle para volver al orfanato y colocar sus pensamientos en reposo con lo que respectaba al mundo mágico por el momento hasta la mañana siguiente.

Donde hablarían con su gerente de cuentas el cual esperaban que fuera capaz de orientarlos hacia el camino que debían seguir para que nadie los pisoteara en el mundo mágico y los tomara por ignorantes, Dumbledore no sabría que lo golpeo cuando Harry y Hermione entraran a Hogwarts informados de cómo eran las cosas en el mundo mágico y no pudiera jugar su papel de abuelo delante de ellos porque no serviría de nada.

 **Este fue el segundo capítulo de mi historia quiero darle las gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un reviews y a todos los que colocaron mi historia en seguimiento y favoritos, Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo que espero estar subiéndolo la semana que viene.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Mientras Harry y Hermione hacían sus compras en el Callejón Diagon, Albus Dumbledore estaba en su oficina haciendo modificaciones al plan que había preconcebido hacía ya 11 años y todo porque el Harry que encontró no era sumiso y obediente como el quería por dejarlo al cuidado de los Dursley además de que estaba acompañado de la heredera Night porque si él sabía quién era en realidad la señorita Granger pero debido al bien de sus planes ese hecho no podía ser conocido por nadie ni siquiera por sus ayudantes por lo que iba a reunirse con Molly Wesley en algún momento durante lo que restaba de verano para explicarle el cambio de planes.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione se levantaron como todas las mañanas e hicieron sus ejercicios matinales que eran rutina desde la edad de 7 años que estaban destinados a fortalecer sus cuerpos para que les permitiera hacerle frente a sus acosadores en el orfanato; una vez, terminada su rutina fueron a desayunar y le avisaron a la directora que iban a salir nuevamente a Londres para hacer más compras para su nueva escuela.

Y al igual que el día anterior Harry uso una gorra para cubrir su cicatriz debido a que después de haber leído una parte de los libros que habían comprado pudo constatar que de verdad era famoso en el mundo mágico y no quería revelar su regreso hasta que estuviera al tanto cuál era su posición en el mismo, porque también había leído que tanto su familia como la de su novia eran importantes en la sociedad mágica.

Cuando estuvieron en el banco buscaron directamente a Griphook para que los condujera con su gerente de cuentas dejando un tanto sorprendido al joven duende por el hecho de que recordaran su nombre y apariencia debido a que n era normal que un mago o bruja reconocieran o diferenciaran a los de su especie por lo cual los llevo prontamente con Sharptooth para no hacerles perder el tiempo.

-¡Buenos días señor Potter, señorita Night!, Griphook me dijo que solicitaron verme ayer.

-¡Buenos días señor Sharptooth!, la verdad es que si, queríamos hablar con usted como no los recomendó el cajero que nos atendió el día de ayer- respondió Harry al saludo del duende.

-¿Ustedes dirán en que les puedo ayudar`?

-Nosotros crecimos en un orfanato muggle y apenas ayer nos enteramos de la existencia del mundo de la magia y que nuestros padres nos habían dejado una herencia asi que, ¿queremos saber a cuánto asciende lo que nos dejaron nuestros padres? Y ¿Si tienen un testamento?

-Yo no sabía que las cosas estaban tan graves.

-¿A qué se refiere con graves?- pregunto Hermione.

-Me refiero a que su guardián mágico nos dijo que ustedes estaban recibiendo mensualmente sus estados de cuenta y que eran conscientes de cuál era su lugar en el mundo mágico pero que no lo querían tomar aun sino cuando tuvieran la mayoría de edad.

-¿y nuestro lugar seria…?- intervino ahora Harry.

-Lo primero, es que ustedes son el mago y la bruja más ricos del mundo mágico; lo segundo es que tienen los títulos de Lord y Lady respectivamente y además, por lo que puedo ver en sus auras son el alma unida pero aún no han completado el vínculo.

-Lo que no has dicho ya lo sospechábamos después de leer unos libros sobre la sociedad mágica pero ¿Qué quiere decir alma unida?- pregunto Hermione queriendo satisfacer su curiosidad.

-El termino alma unida quiere decir que sus almas son compatible al 100% y por lo general una pareja de este tipo se le considera casada cuando completan el vínculo, claro ustedes pueden casarse con otras personas pero serian infelices debido que sentirían que les falta su otra mitad; su enlace se encuentra en la segunda etapa por lo que puedo ver ya solo les falta terminar el vínculo.

\- Usted habla mucho de completar el vínculo, ¿Cómo se hace eso? Y que beneficios trae ser el alma unida? Porque como usted habla de ello me dice que no solo es que una pareja sea compatible al 100%- pregunto Harry queriendo tener más información sobre ese hecho que lo hacía sentirse muy afortunado de haber encontrado su alma gemela a temprana edad.

-Ser el alma unida les permite comunicarse telepáticamente, sentir las emociones del otro, ser inmunes a cualquier tipo de poción de amor y compulsión y el vínculo lo completan cuando tengan relaciones sexuales por primera vez- dijo Sharptooth ante unos sonrojados Harry y Hermione que de acuerdo con lo dicho por el duende los mismos experimentaban todos esos beneficios de tener sus alma gemela.

-Ahora entrando en materia de negocios lo primero que tenemos que hacer es leer las voluntades de sus padres por lo cual, empezaremos por la Night que está hecha en conjunto y la Potter tiene algunas cosas que hay que atender asi que empecemos- prosiguió el duende haciendo aparecer dos pergaminos y procedió abrir el primero.

 **Nosotros Alexander y Rose Night dejamos todas nuestras pertenencias a nuestra hija Hermione Night, lo que incluye todas nuestras bóvedas y casas en cuanto a su custodia establecemos como primeros tutores a James y Lily Potter como nuestros amigos, en caso de que ellos no estén disponibles la siguiente persona en la línea es Severus Snape y en el caso último que ninguno pueda hacerse cargo de nuestra pequeña se deberá colocar en un orfanato mágico hasta que cumpla la edad de 11 años cuando tomara el manto como Lady Night y debe ser emancipada, dejándola libre de vivir en cualquier propiedad de la familia; Hija si estas escuchando esto quiero que sepas que te amábamos y nos hubiese gustado verte crecer junto a nosotros.**

-Y asi concluye la voluntad Night- declaro el duende luego de terminar de leer la misma.

-Esto quiere decir que si mis padres nombraron a los Potter murieron antes que los padres de Harry o no les dio tiempo de cambiar su voluntad antes de que fallecieran- pregunto Hermione un poco triste al oír las palabras finales de sus padres.

-Por desgracia sus padres murieron un día antes que los Potter y por lo que puedo conjeturar es que como Lily y James estaban escondidos no se enteraron de la noticia a tiempo y por eso no la recogieron inmediatamente.

-¿Y entonces como llegue al orfanato muggle donde me adoptaron primero?

-Eso es algo que debemos averiguar, debido a que en el mundo mágico se tiene la creencia que todos los miembros de su familia murieron en el ataque a su casa pero nosotros sabíamos que no era asi porque sus bóvedas solo se bloquearon a la espera del nuevo heredero y a la aparición de su tutor mágico; Ahora vamos a leer las voluntades de los Potter comencemos por la de su madre.

 **Yo Lily Potter de soltera Evans de mente y cuerpo sano por medio del presente dejo todos mis bienes a mi hijo Harry James Potter esto incluye las bóvedas en Gringotts que me creo tu padre y la casa de mi familia en el número 4 de Privet Drive donde vive mi hermana Petunia Dursley asi como la empresa Grunnings que tu padre me compro para ayudar al esposo de mi hermana; La custodia de mi hijo en el caso de que su padre también halla fallecido se la dejo en primera instancia a su padrino Sirius Black, si él no puede hacerse cargo deberá seguirse el siguiente orden Alice Longbotton como su madrina, Minerva McGonagall profesora de Hogwarts y amiga personal y en última instancia deberá ir a un orfanato mágico hasta que cumpla la edad de 11 años cuando tomara el manto como Lord Potter y sea emancipado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deberá ser colocado con mi hermana Petunia Dursley quien odia la magia. Solo me resta decir que te quiero hijo y lo siento por no estar contigo pero quiero que sepas que sea donde este estaré protegiéndote siempre.**

-Esa fue la voluntad de su madre, ¿tiene alguna pregunta sobre ella?

-Por el momento no, puede continuar con la de mi padre- dijo Harry con una mirada tratando de contener sus emociones.

-Como usted quiera Señor Potter la voluntad de su padre dice lo siguiente:

 **Yo James Potter de mente y cuerpo sano dejo a mi amigo Remus Lupin la cantidad de 250000 galeones y una cabaña en escocia para que vivas cómodamente, a Peter Pettigrew le dejo 100000 galeones en caso de que cumpla su cometido como nuestro guardián secreto sino nada será otorgado para él, a mi hermano en todo menos en la sangre Sirius Black le dejo 500000 galeones asi como la custodia de mi tesoro más preciado mi hijo Harry James Potter en caso de que mi Lily no se encuentre con vida para el momento de ser leída esta voluntad y por ultimo a mi esposa Lily le dejo toda mi fortuna para que la traspase a nuestro hijo llegado el momento en caso de cómo lo mencione anteriormente ya haya fallecido todo ira a mi Harry James Potter y su custodia como lo mencione anteriormente en primera instancia debe ir a su padrino Sirius Black, como segunda opción Alice Longbotton como su madrina y en tercera a Minerva McGonagall profesora de Hogwarts y amiga personal. En caso que ninguno esté disponible deberá ir a un orfanato mágico hasta que cumpla la edad de 11 años cuando tomara el manto como Lord Potter y sea emancipado. Lo siento Remus pero sabemos que debido a tu problema peludo no aceptarían la custodia y en cuanto a Peter sabes muy bien que yo no dejaría a mi hijo en tus manos. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deberá ser colocado con la hermana de mi esposa Petunia Dursley quien odia la magia. Harry hijo mío nunca dudes que te amo y este donde este siempre velare por ti y encuentra el amor y se feliz asi como lo fuimos tu madre y yo.**

-Y con eso concluye la voluntad de su padre, ¿Tiene ahora si alguna pregunta?

-Sí, ¿Quién es Sirius Black?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué no se hizo cargo de mí? Y ¿Por qué no siguieron la lista de custodia de mis padres?

-Por desgracia su padrino está en Azkaban acusado de traicionar a su padres y matar a Peter Pettigrew al igual que una docena de muggles, sin embargo de acuerdo con el testamento de su padre él no era el guardián secreto por lo que no pudo traicionarlos, además de que el no recibió un juicio asi que no sabemos si es verdad lo demás por lo que se le acusa, su madrina se encuentra en San Mungo el hospital de los magos porque fue atacada el mismo día que murieron sus padres por mortifagos dejándola a ella su esposo en estado vegetal y la lista no se siguió porque el jefe de magos Albus Dumbledore bloqueo las voluntades y por eso no fueron leídas los mismo paso con la voluntad Night.

-Lo que nos lleva nuevamente a Dumbledore interfiriendo en nuestras vidas; que no permitió que no permitió que creciéramos en una familia de magos, ¿ahora que procede?, ¿Podemos hacer algo por Sirius?- hablo un molesto Harry por la intervención del director en el desarrollo de su vida.

-Lo que sigue es que ambos se coloquen los anillos de sus familias que los acreditan como Lady Night y Lord Potter y hacer el papeleo para que queden emancipados tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle además de que usted Lord Potter debe darle un anillo de compromiso a su aloma gemela para que protejan su relación hasta que completen el vínculo.

-Me parece bien, lo que usted dice Sharptooth sobre todo porque no creo que estemos completando el vínculo pronto, después de todo solo tenemos 11 años- respondio Hermione mientras le pasaba su mano por el brazo de Harry tratando de calmar la ira que bullía bajo la superficie por las injusticias cometidas por el que pronto seria su director de la escuela.

Después que los ánimos se enfriaron un poco el gerente de cuentas procedió a llamar a otro duende y solicitar los anillos de las casas los cueles fueron presentados a sus legítimos dueños quienes procedieron a colocárselos para asi tomar su lugar correspondiente en el mundo mágico, además de que Harry le coloco el anillo de compromiso Potter a Hermione quien no podía creer que de verdad estarían comprometidos ante los ojos de todo el mundo mágico.

-Ya resueltas todas la formalidades, mi Lord, mi Lady ¿cuáles son sus órdenes en cuanto al manejo de sus cuentas?

-En primer lugar, nos gustaría que usted siga manejando nuestras inversiones como has venido haciendo hasta que nosotros te digamos lo contrario, también nos gustaría que nos dijera de alguna propiedad que sea habitable para nosotros en este momento ya que no queremos volver al orfanato y ¿si hay alguna manera de obtener dinero de nuestras bóvedas sin tener que venir al banco?- respondio Harry después de tener una discusión mental con su novia ahora prometida.

-Gran honor que me hacen en confiar en mi para que siga manejando sus cuentas, en cuanto al alojamiento yo les recomiendo Mansión Potter, y por el dinero déjenme que les entregue estas bolsas que están conectadas a sus bóvedas y pueden obtener cualquier cantidad de dinero que necesiten, además de estas tarjetas que son válidas tanto en el mundo mágico como muggle.

-Eso está bien, nos llevaremos los dos y otra pregunta ¿Cómo accedemos a la Mansión Potter?- hablo Hermione mientras aceptaba los dones que le presentaba su gerente de cuentas.

-Solo tienen que llamar un elfo domestico Potter y el los llevara a su nueva residencia.

Y asi que do concluida su reunión con Sharptooth; sabiendo cuál era su lugar en la Sociedad Mágica al igual que el nombre de la persona que hizo que estuvieran destinados a crecer en un orfanato muggle donde no entendían los fenómenos que pasaban a su alrededor condenándolos a alejarse de sus compañeros.

Cuando regresaron al orfanato recogieron todas sus cosas y se despidieron del personal mostrándole su emancipación además de expresarles su agradecimiento por tener el cuidado de ellos; luego llamaron a un elfo domestico Potter quien los llevo a una enorme mansión ricamente decorada que rápidamente se convirtió en su hogar mientras estudiaron por el resto de verano para ir preparados a su llegada a Hogwarts.

 **Como les prometí aquí este el tercer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y me despido hasta el siguiente que no sé cuándo lo esté subiendo porque lamentablemente se me hecho a perder el monitor de mi computadora asi que estoy escribiendo en la de mi trabajo cuando no tengo nada que hacer.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Llego el primero de septiembre momento en el cual el niño que vivió, hacia su regreso al mundo mágico y daba comienzo al plan maestro de Albus Dumbledore, quien durante el periodo de vacaciones se reunió con los Wesley para darle las indicaciones de lo que debían hacer para obtener a Harry Potter bajo su mando, porque no le gustaba la manera en la cual se comportó durante su visita además, era urgente separarlo de Hermione Granger debido a la influencia que esta tenia para él.

 **Inicio flash back**

Dumbledore llego a la madriguera con la intención de poner en marcha los ajustes que le había realizado a su gran plan; por lo que concertó una reunión con la matriarca Wesley y sus dos hijos menores dejando de lado a su esposo como a sus hijos mayores, porque sabía que era muy probable que estos últimos declinaran colaborar con él en su grandioso plan para lograr el bien mayor.

-¡Buenos días Molly querida!, Ronald, Ginebra, estoy aquí para hablar de Harry Potter.

-¡Buenos días Albus para ti también!, ¿tú dirás en que te podemos ayudar?

-Verán, el joven Potter no creció junto a su tía como lo teníamos previsto sino en un orfanato y cuando me reuní con el su aptitud no se adaptaba a nuestros planes, además de que tiene una novia que también empieza Hogwarts este año.

-Y, entonces ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Lo primero, es que el 1 de septiembre vayan a la plataforma 9 ¾ y traten de hacer contacto con él y lo guíen como tomar el tren, en segundo lugar, necesito que el joven Ronald intente hacerse amigo tanto de Harry como Hermione para que los espié y me diga todo lo que hacen, además de que, debe intentar separarlos para el año que viene cuando entre Ginebra ella intente conquistarlo; y si eso no funciona por las buenas tendremos que someterlos al plan b que no es más que suministrarles pociones de lealtad y amor.

-Me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo con el plan y veré que mis dos hijos entiendan muy bien lo que tienen que hacer para lograr nuestros objetivos, pero ¿qué pasa si no terminan en la misma casa?

-Ya veremos que hacer llegado el caso, por lo pronto sigamos adelante con lo que tenemos hasta ahora.

 **Fin flash back**

Lo que no sabía Dumbledore, es que el día que estuvo en la madriguera, su conversación no fue tan privada como pensaba, debido a que los gemelos habían escuchado todo e iban hacer todo lo posible por retrasar su familia el mayor tiempo en su salida a la Cruz del Rey el primero de septiembre para frustrar los planes de su madre. Además, habían hecho la promesa de contarle todo a Harry en cuanto tuvieran la primera oportunidad, porque no estaban de acuerdo con lo que quería hacer su mamá.

Harry y Hermione llegaron temprano a la estación queriendo evitar las multitudes por los momentos; debido que al enterarse de su posición hicieron otro viaje de compras al Callejón Diagon y agregaron sus crestas familiares a sus túnicas y por lo momentos no querían armar un alboroto por su nuevo estatus; se dirigieron al andén como les había explicado Dumbledore y buscaron un vagón vacío en el tren, deseando no ser molestados hasta el momento de poner un pie en la escuela.

Sin embargo, su deseo no se iba a cumplir ya que en el preciso momento que el tren se puso en marcha, oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta y no era otro que Ronald Wesley que estaba un poco molesto porque por la culpa de sus hermanos no pudo cumplir con su nuevo mejor amigo Harry Potter.

-¡Hola!, ¿Puedo sentarme aquí los demás compartimientos están llenos?

-Adelante puedes quedarte aquí- contesto Hermione después de consultarlo mentalmente con Harry.

El muchacho pelirrojo entro y se sentó frente a los otros dos ocupantes y pudo notar que el muchacho frente a él se parecía un poco a la descripción que le dio su madre, proporcionada por una memoria de Dumbledore de cómo era el niño que vivió, pudiendo notar la forma que estaba peinado cubriendo estratégicamente su famosa cicatriz y las ropas eran muggle totalmente con una túnica por encima de ellas.

Pero lo que le quito el aliento, fue cuando poso su mirada en la joven que lo acompañaba, que a su parecer era muy bonita con su cabello perfectamente peinado en una coleta y usando pantalones de mezclilla junto con blusa que dejaba ver lo bien formada que estaba haciendo juego con una túnica abierta; lo que le dio a pensar si esa era la chica que debía enamorar no iba a ser tan malo como había esperado en un principio.

-Por cierto, me llamo Ronald Wesley- hablo el muchacho después de hacer el análisis exhaustivo de sus acompañantes.

-¡Mucho gusto!, yo soy Lord Harry Potter y ella es mi prometida Lady Hermione Night – respondio el niño que vivió dejando un poco desconcertado al otro por la mención de sus títulos y la palabra prometida, pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

-¡Wow Harry Potter el Harry Potter como el niño que vivió!, ¿y tienes las cicatriz donde tú sabes quién te ataco?, ¿Podrías mostrármela?

-Sí, si soy Harry Potter. Si tengo la cicatriz y no me place mostrártela. Me parece grosero que estés pidiendo algo como eso.

-¡Pero es que eres famoso!, y si yo fuera tu estaría mostrándosela a todo el mundo.

-Pues, yo no lo creo ¿te has puesto a pensar, porque él es famoso?- pregunto Hermione ante la mirada en blanco del pelirrojo. –No verdad, no lo has hecho, pues déjame decirte, él es famoso a causa de que sus padres murieron y el sobrevivió solo con esa cicatriz. No creer que él quisiera cambiar toda esa fama por tener su familia viva- culmino una Hermione molesta que ya no le agradaba la compañía indeseada.

-¡Oye no estaba hablando contigo!

-Mira Wesley, no le hables asi a mi prometida sino quieres saber las consecuencias de volverlo hacer. Sera mejor que te quedes callado por el resto del viaje o abandones el compartimiento porque no tolerare otra impertinencia de tu parte, ¡Estamos claro!- respondio un enfadado Harry que solo era frenado de atacar al muchacho gracias al toque calmante de su novia en el brazo.

" _Puedes creerlo, que falta de tacto, puedes ser que yo me haya enterado de la muerte de mis padres recientemente, pero después de haber hablado con sus retratos puedo entender su sacrificio, lo hicieron porque me querían"_ le hablo Harry mentalmente a su novia _"Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, todas las personas no pueden ser asi, acuérdate de Draco el no hizo un alboroto por la cosa el niño que vivió" "Tienes razón, hay que esperar y ver, pero te vuelve hablar de esa manera y se las verá conmigo", "Y yo no te voy a detener"._

Media hora de camino después, Ronald Wesley seguía sin decir una palabra a los otros ocupantes cosa que los alegraba; Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que el mismo se quedaba viéndolos como un perro que había perdido su dueño. Y en ocasiones les daba mirada llena de codicia, que les hacía preguntarse qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero no tuvieron que seguir pensando en eso porque alguien abrió la puerta y cuando vieron había un niño un poco gordito con aspecto nervioso a su parecer.

-¡Buenas!, ¿Han visto un sapo por aquí?, es que el mío se escapó de mi compartimiento.

-Si yo tuviera un sapo, estaría feliz de que se haya perdido, porque ¿a quien le gustaría tener un sapo como mascota?- se burló Ronald haciendo que el muchacho se encogiera en su sitio.

-¡Cállate Ronald!- le grito Harry al pelirrojo –La verdad, es que no hemos visto tu sapo pero si me dices su nombre pueda que lo consiga para ti- hablo amablemente al niño ya que no le gustaba la intimidación hacia los demás.

-Mmmm su nombre es Trevor

-O.k, sapo Trevor ven a mí- dijo Harry e inmediatamente un sapo entro por la puerta directamente hacia sus manos.

-¡Trevor!- exclamo un emocionado niño mientras recibía a su mascota y daba las gracias repetidamente.

-Pero que descuidado soy, si mi Grand se entera seguro me castigaría, mi nombre es Neville Longbotton heredero de la casa Longbotton.

-No hay cuidado Neville, estabas preocupado por tu mascota, yo soy Lady Hermione Night y el que te acaba de ayudar con el sapo es Lord Harry Potter.

-¡Wow ere Harry Potter!, ¡y ambos ya tienen la cabeza de su casa!

-Olvida todo eso del niño que vivió, y dime ¿tu mamá es Alice Longbotton?

-Oh yo no estaba sorprendido porque fueras Harry Potter, lo estaba porque ya tienen el anillo de cabeza de su casas y sí, mi mamá es Alice Longbotton

-Entonces, eso nos hace como primos porque me entere que ella es mi madrina y mi mamá es la tuya.

-Yo no lo sabía, si quieres te puedo llamar primo.

-Eso estaría bien.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos vuelvo a mi compartimiento en un rato ya va ser hora de cambiarnos- se despidió Neville para luego salir rumbo a su vagón del tren.

Y toda esa conversación se llevó a cabo ante un aturdido Wesley que desde el momento que fue mandado a callar por segunda vez en el viaje, no dijo ni una palabra por miedo a las represalias del chico de ojo verdes. Después de un rato volvieron a tocar su puerta, esta vez la señora del carrito de dulces la cual, dejaron pasar ante la mirada anhelante del menos Wesley porque habían traído bocadillos que sus elfos domésticos les prepararon para el viaje.

-Oigan, ¿porque no compraron ningún dulce?, no se puede viajar en el expreso de Hogwarts sin obtener alguna golosina del carrito.

-Si eso fuera cierto, tu hubieras comprado algo para ti, pero por lo que vimos no pediste nada solo te la quedaste viendo con cara de tonto- le respondio Hermione al pelirrojo.

-Bueno es que mi mamá me hizo bocadillos y no me dio dinero para gastar, hablando de otra cosa ¿en que casa piensan quedar?, yo voy a estar en Griffyndor ya que toda mi familia ha estado allí imagínense quedar Slytherin, no se lo deseo a nadie, allí solo hay magos oscuros- hablaba Ronald sin notar que sus acompañantes no le hacían caso.

-Hey, ¿me están escuchando?

-Si Wesley que vas a quedar en Griffyndor y bla bla bla- le respondio Harry rodando los ojos cuando tocaron la puerta por cuarta vez, pensando si era mucho pedir tener un viaje en tren tranquilo sin interrupciones junto a su novia.

-Adelante- respondio Hermione el llamado.

-Hola, Harry, Hermione, ¿se acuerdan de mí?

-¡Oh hola Draco!, quiero darte las gracias por tus consejos en el callejón nos sirvieron de mucho- le devolvió Harry el saludo.

-Me alegro de que sea asi Harry, o debo decir Lord Potter porque puedo ver sus anillos de cabeza de casa.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes seguir llamándonos por nuestros nombres- le aclaro Hermione.

-Gracias, por cierto estos dos son Crabbe y Goyle- dijo Malfoy refiriéndose a los muchachos que lo acompañaban. -¿Chicos pueden esperarme afuera quiero hablar algo en privado con ellos?- volvió hablar Draco pero ahora dirigiéndose a los dos niños que lo acompañaban.

-¿Ustedes son amigos de Malfoy?- pregunto Wesley alarmado por la amistad en ciernes que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Si Wesley, y si no te gusta es mejor que te vallas de una vez ya me están hartando tus comentarios fuera de lugar- lo amenazo esta vez Hermione.

Al menor de los Wesley no le quedó otra que dejar el compartimiento dándose cuenta que los planes que había hecho para hacerse amigo del niño que vivió en el tren no funcionaron, gracias a la intervención de la chica que lo acompañaba y a la intromisión del heredero Malfoy; cosa que no le gustaba pero era algo que iba a resolver cuando ambos estuvieran en la casa Griffyndor donde se encargaría de separarlo de las malas compañías.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron charlando con Draco, quien les explico que debía andar con los otros chicos por un acuerdo de su papá con sus familias. Pero que era algo que no le agradaba debido a que Crabbe y Goyle no eran las personas más inteligentes para tener una conversación civilizada; llegado el momento les avisaron que debían colocarse sus uniformes porque estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts; por lo que Draco se despidió y se fue a su compartimiento para estar listo.

Cundo hicieron su llegada y bajaron del tren fueron llamados por un hombre que debía ser familia de gigantes porque era más alto que una persona normal, subieron a los barcos junto con Neville y Draco; y cuando vieron la primera imagen de la escuela se sorprendieron de lo hermoso que se veía el castillo casi como uno de cuentos de hadas, luego de bajar de la embarcaciones fueron conducidos a una sala donde el hombre que los trajo dijo:

-Profesora McGonagall los primeros años.

-Gracias Hagrid yo me hago cargo desde aquí.

-Jóvenes bienvenidos a Hogwarts yo soy Minerva McGonagall directora adjunta de Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, en tan solo unos momentos serán clasificados en una de las cuatro casas que son Griffyndor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, donde sus miembros se convertirán en su familia y podrán ganar o perder puntos de acuerdo a sus acciones y esto hará que sea posible ganar la copa de las casa al final del mandato. Ahora esperen aquí enseguida regreso por ustedes.

Y asi quedaron los primeros años a la espera de la directora adjunta, recibiendo la primera vista de los fantasmas de Hogwarts quienes los sorprendieron ya que era la primera vez que veían alguno; pero no todos estaban pendientes de su alrededor porque tanto Harry como Hermione tenían una conversación mental sobre la mujer que los había recibido, debido a que por fin conocían a una de la personas llamadas hacerse cargo de Harry preguntándose porque nunca lo habría buscado; pero esas interrogantes tenían que esperar otro momento porque ya era momento de ingresar para su clasificación.

 **Aquí esta otro capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

McGonagall regreso y los condujo al gran salón donde los primeros años se quedaron admirados por la belleza del techo encantado, por su parecido con cielo nocturno en el exterior, haciendo que muchos dieran exclamaciones de asombro, pero ninguno de estos fueron Harry y Hermione quienes iban observando todo a su alrededor midiendo las reacciones de las personas que los rodeaban; aunque a ellos también les sorprendía todo el entorno mágico no lo demostraban en sus facciones.

La subdirectora los dirigió hacia la delantera del salón donde los ubico en una línea a la vista de todos y les indico que iban a ser llamados cada uno por su nombre en orden alfabético, se dirigió a un podio y saco un sombrero viejo que coloco sobre un taburete el cual comenzó a cantar una canción donde explicaba las características de cada casa; una vez terminada la canción la profesora saco un pergamino y dio inicio a la clasificación.

Fueron llamando niño tras niño que fueron ubicados en las diferentes casas por el sombrero seleccionador y cuando llamaron Daphne Greengrass se dieron cuenta que el apellido de Hermione había cambiado en el mundo mágico cuando acepto su herencia de la familia, sin embargo, esto no les preocupaba porque tarde o temprano se tenía que saber, cuando llamaron a Neville prestaron atención para ver donde quedaba el nuevo primo de Harry, el cual fue colocado en Hufflepuff después de un buen rato de tener el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Después, llamaron a Draco por el cual no tuvieron mucho que esperar para saber dónde terminaría, porque apenas el artefacto mágico toco su cabeza grito Slytherin por lo que se fue a su mesa designada donde se sentó junto Crabbe y Goyle que ya habían sido ordenados y habían terminado en la misma casa; entonces McGonagall procedió a llamar al siguiente.

-Lady Hermione Night- dijo la mujer un poco asombrada al ver el título y el apellido escrito en el pergamino.

Y ella no fue la única sorprendida al decir el nombre en el pergamino, porque cierto maestro de pociones no pudo contener su sorpresa al escuchar el apellido de la niña, al recordarle el de sus queridos amigos que murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort, porque pensaba que su hija también había muerto durante el ataque; cierto director también estaba sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimiento debido a que esto, era un beneficio en su plan, debido a que si la unía con Ronald como lo tenía planeado podría acceder a la fortuna Night lo cual era una buena cosa para al gran mago de luz.

Mientras los adultos estaban conmocionados por el título y el apellido de Hermione, esta se dirigió en total calma hacia al taburete donde estaba el sombrero y se lo coloco en su cabeza y no tardó mucho en escuchar las palabras del mismo _"¡Oh! Tienes una buena mente y eres ambiciosa, pero leal al igual que valiente, ¿Qué es esto siento otra presencia en tu mente?" "¡ah! Ese debe ser Harry"_ dijo con total normalidad la niña como si hablara todo el tiempo con objetos mágicos _"ya veo son el alma unida entonces debería clasificarlos juntos debido a que tienen que estar en la misma casa" "no por favor, queremos mantener este aspecto de nuestra relación en secreto por los momentos solo clasifícame donde creas conveniente y luego colocas a Harry en la mismas casa"_ " _está bien, voy hacer lo que me pides ahora veamos, podrías hacer bien en cualquiera de las casas pero veo que no te importa hacer lo que sea para lograr tus objetivos y creo que allí conseguirás los mejores aliado asi que no me queda más que decir…_

-Slytherin- pronuncio el sombrero después de un rato de estar en la cabeza de la joven, la cual se levantó y se dirigió a su mesa para sentarse junto a Draco.

-Termino con los Slytherin menos mal seria u sufrimiento tenerla en la misma casa- dijo Ronald Wesley por lo bajo después de la clasificación de Hermione donde fue oído por Harry pero cuando este iba hacer un movimiento fue llamado por la profesora McGonagall.

Y al igual que, cuando nombraron a Hermione hubo un poco de conmoción sobre todo por parte de los alumnos porque el niño que vivió estaba entre ellos para asistir a la escuela, sin embargo, el más alarmado era Albus Dumbledore que no podía creer que el niño ya fuera un Lord si él se había encargado de sellar las voluntades de Lily y James por lo que no podía haber reclamado su título; pero lo que no sabía es que cuando el sello dichos testamentos había una cláusula que decía que los mismos podían ser desbloqueados si el heredero pedía para ser leído cosa que aprovecharon los duendes para darle a conocer su herencia al joven Potter.

" _¡Oh señor Potter! Al igual que su novia pudo ver que tiene una buena mente y posee las cualidades de las cuatro casas"_ dijo el sombrero cuando Harry se lo coloco en la cabeza _"muchas gracias por el cumplido me imagino que me va a poner en la misma casa que ella"_ __ _"por supuesto, con su condición de alma unida no puedo colocarlos en otra casa, sin embargo hay algo que debo decirle"_ dijo el sombrero enigmáticamente _"¿y eso sería si se puede saber?"_ pregunto Harry debido a que el artefacto se quedó callado _"tenga cuidado con lo que hace y delante de quien lo hace además de que no confié en nadie solo hágalo en su futura esposa en este castillo hay muchas personas con dobles intenciones pero también hay quienes quieren ser sus amigos de verdad déjelos entrar pero no confié plenamente en ellos hasta que le den prueba de su lealtad, sin más he de decir que…_

-No a Griffyndor, sino Slytherin- declaro el sombrero a toda la audiencia dejando en shock a los Griffyndor donde unos gemelos se escucharon decir: - No tenemos a Potter, no tenemos a Potter- con mucha decepción mientras que los Slytherin aplaudían cortésmente porque no sabían que pensar que sobre que el héroe del mundo mágico estuviera en su casa.

Harry se dirigió a su mesa bajo la atenta mirada de Snape y Dumbledore que no podían creer que un Potter haya terminado en Slytherin lo que hacía prender todas las alarmas de que su salvador no podría ser un mago de luz, sobre todo para este último que había escuchado las historias de cómo creció en el orfanato. Y ellos no eran los únicos que no podían apartar la mirada del niño que vivió sino también el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras pensaba que eso era un acontecimiento extraño pero al que le sacaría provecho en un futuro.

En la mesa de Slytherin Draco presentaba el resto de sus compañeros de primer año tanto a Harry y Hermione ya que el los conocía por las diferentes reuniones a las que asistía con sus padre, estos los trataron cortésmente con la premisa de esperar y ver porque no todos los días veían a dos lores de 11 años y que fueran sus compañeros de estudios.

La cena transcurrió normalmente desde allí y cuando termino dieron la orden de que siguieran a sus prefectos a sus respectivas salas comunes no sin antes escuchar las recomendaciones de Dumbledore del bosque estaba prohibido y no entrar al pasillo del tercer pido sino querían sufrir una muerte dolorosa; Sin embargo, cuando Harry y Hermione seguía al contingente Slytherin hacia las mazmorras fueron interceptados por su jefe de casa.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Night por favor síganme el director quiere hablar con ustedes.

-¿Y para que quiere el director hablar con nosotros?, no creo que con tan solo unas horas aquí ya nos hallamos metido en problemas, ¿o sí?- pregunto Harry un poco intrigado de que Dumbledore los halla mandado a llamar.

-No sé, señor Potter ya veremos cuando lleguemos a su oficina.

-Mmmm Profesor Snape, ¿será que mañana nosotros pudiéramos conversar con usted sobre ciertas cosas?- hablo ahora Hermione queriendo hablar con él para saber porque no se hizo cargo de ella cuando murieron sus padres.

-Claro, señorita Night mañana después que terminen sus clases los espero en mi oficina para conversar lo que quieran decirme.

Mientras tenían esta conversación caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia la oficina del director, y en todo este trayecto Severus no dejaba de pensar de que se trataba la conversación que los niños querían tener con él, además, de que se traía Dumbledore entre manos al pedir una reunión tiempo después de que sucedieran la clasificación de sus dos nuevas serpientes, que debía admitir que aunque el chico Potter se veía un poco parecido a James Potter con los ojos de Lily tenía una personalidad totalmente diferente a la de su padre como se podía notar a simple vista; y asi metido en sus pensamientos llegaron a la gárgola que ocultaba la entrada de la oficina y pronuncio:

-Caramelo de limón- a lo que ambos niños levantaron sus cejas por la contraseña.

-El director tiene muchas excentricidades y esta es una de ellas- dijo Snape viendo la cara de sus nuevos alumnos.

Después que la gárgola se movió de su sitio subieron las escaleras que daban a la oficina y cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta escucharon una voz desde adentro que les daba permiso de entrar, en los que estuvieron en el interior Harry y Hermione pudieron notar un pájaro sentado en una percha en la parte de atrás del director y gracias a sus estudios adicionales en la mansión Potter sabían que era un fénix además de que la oficina estaba llena de aparatos por todos lados que hacían algo en concreto.

-Ah gracias Severus por escoltarlos hasta aquí ya te puede retirar, cuando termine de hablar con ello los envió a las mazmorras- hablo el anciano por primera vez ofreciéndole asiento a los niños.

-Disculpé director, pero quisiera que el profesor Snape se quedara como nuestro jefe de casa- dijo Harry antes de que Severus se retirara.

-Estoy seguro que el profesor Snape tiene cosas que hacer y no sería bueno retenerlo por más tiempo- volvió a decir el hombre con su mejor tono de abuelo, hizo que Severus se preguntara porque querría hablar a solas con los niños con tanta insistencia.

-No creo que al profesor Snape le moleste quedarse con nosotros, además no conocemos las mazmorras ni la contraseña para nuestra sala común asi que lo necesitamos para que nos muestre el camino- dijo ahora Hermione no queriendo que el hombre se fuera.

-Tienen razón es mejor que se quede para que eles muestre el camino después- respondio Dumbledore con tono de derrota porque no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle, además de que él creía que no iba a ser necesario conocer el camino a la sala común de Slytherin.

-Bien, los mande a llamar porque quería discutir con ustedes sus títulos que fueron mencionados en la clasificación, quiero saber, ¿cómo fueron capaces de obtenerlos a tan corta edad?- pregunto Albus queriendo extraer la información de los niños.

-No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia director eso es algo personal de nosotros y no tiene nada que ver con la escuela- respondio Harry con un tono calmado aunque por dentro estaba molesto porque el hombre quería interferir en sus decisiones.

-Harry mi hijo por favor necesito que me digan, como su guardián mágico yo debo estar al tanto de estas cosas además de que me deben nombrar como proxy para sus asientos en el Wizengamont para que pueda actuar como su representante- insistió Dumbledore queriendo averiguar cómo habían obtenido la información de los anillos de las casas.

-En primer lugar no me llame hijo que usted y yo no nos conocemos para que me trate con tanta familiaridad, yo soy Lord Harry James Potter y ella es Lady Hermione Jane Night, nos puede llamar señor Potter o señorita Night pero nada más porque nosotros no lo conocemos; en segundo lugar, usted no es nuestro guardián mágico debido que tanto Hermione como yo estamos emancipados y somos los jefes de nuestras casas, asi que no necesitamos ningún tutor y en tercer lugar, que lo hace pensar que lo nombraremos nuestro representante en el Wizengamont- respondio Harry a las informalidades del director.

-Bueno señor Potter yo no tenía esa información y si me propuse como su representante ante el Wizengamont es porque tengo la experiencia y soy una persona calificada para llevar el cargo- dijo Dumbledore sorprendido por la palabras del niño que cortaron de tajo sus aspiraciones de tener más votos en la cámara.

-Señor director hasta ahora esos asientos han sido vacantes durante 11 años y no ha pasado nada, otros 7 años mas no hará la diferencia; en cuanto a si usted está calificado o no para el cargo no lo sabemos porque nosotros no lo conocemos y solo tenemos un mes en el mundo mágico conociendo su reputación asi que no hay bases para considerarlo como nuestro representante y si eso era todo lo que tenía que decirnos, por favor deje que el profesor Snape nos conduzca a nuestras habitaciones ya que estamos cansados- hablo ahora Hermione queriendo dar por terminada la reunión.

-No, eso no era todo también quiero que tengan una reclasificación ya que creo que no es bueno que se queden en Slytherin rodeados de los hijos de mortifagos, estos últimos eran seguidores de Voldemort y pueden querer hacerles algo en represalia a lo que ocurrió con su maestro cuando era solo un bebe Harry- volvió a la carga Albus recuperándose de las palabras que le dio la niña.

-No, director estamos bien en donde nos colocó el sombrero seleccionador además no debemos juzgar a nuestros compañeros por las acciones de sus padres- respondio Harry al nuevo argumento queriendo retirarse a dormir también.

-Considérenlo, que pensarían sus padres todos ellos estaban en Griffyndor y se sentirían orgullosos de que ustedes estuvieran en la misma casa que ellos lo hicieron- trato de convencerlos Dumbledore porque no le convenía que ellos estuvieran en Slytherin porque entonces sería difícil para los Wesley acercarse.

-Primero y principal nosotros no conocimos a nuestros padres para saber qué dirían pero estoy segura que no tendrían problemas con la casa en la que estamos, ahora si nos disculpa, profesor Snape por favor muéstrenos el camino- dio por terminada la reunión Hermione queriendo irse a descansar junto a su novio.

Snape los condujo fuera de la oficina del director aun poco aturdido por la forma en que manejaron la conversación con el gran líder de la luz, el cual se había mostrado muy insistente en inmiscuirse en la vida de sus nuevas serpientes y era algo en lo que tenía que tener cuidado en sus trabajo como espía para la orden porque no le gustaba, la forma en que el hombre se quería entrometer en la vida de los niños.

En lo que Severus estaba pensando en lo que había pasado Harry y Hermione tenían una conversación mental sobre los sucedido _"¿Puedes creer en la insistencia del hombre por saber cómo nos hicimos cabeza de nuestras casas?"_ __dijo Harry a su prometida _"Si, el hombre estaba demasiado insistente con eso creo que porque tiene miedo de que nosotros sepamos que el bloqueo las voluntades de nuestros padres y se convirtió en nuestro guardián mágico ilegalmente" "Si, tiene que ser por eso, pero lo que no puedo entender cuál era la insistencia de que debíamos esta en Griffyndor y sobre los que opinarían nuestros padres" "esa parte era muy rara, lo bueno es que nosotros sabemos que estarían orgullosos, porque ya sabían que íbamos estar en Slytherin por lo que hablamos con sus retratos"_ y con eso terminaron su conversación privada porque ya estaban en la entrada de la cámara de Slytherin.

-Bien, esta es la puerta de entrada de la habitación común de Slytherin la contraseña es Basilisco- dijo Severus Snape frente al retrato que da acceso a la habitación el cual al ser pronunciada la contraseña se abrió.

-Esta es la sala común, esa es la escalera que lleva a las habitaciones las niñas a la derecha, niños a la izquierda, cabe destacar que los barones no son permitidos en las habitaciones de las niñas, una cosa más aquí en Slytherin las habitaciones son individuales asi que solo deben buscar la puerta que tiene su nombre- prosiguió su explicación Snape mostrándole lo que sería su casa por 7 años en Hogwarts.

-Mmmm profesor Snape hay algo que debemos decirle y nos gustaría que lo mantuviera en secreto por lo menos hasta que nosotros nos decidamos a revelarlo- dijo Hermione mirando a su jefe de casa.

-¿Qué seria eso tan importante que debo mantener en secreto?- pregunto Severus levantando la ceja ante la petición de la niña.

-Pues vera, Harry y yo somos el alma unida y aún no hemos completado nuestro vínculo por lo que no podemos estar mucho tiempo separado uno del otro y debemos dormir en la misma habitación- respondio ella dejando un sorprendido al hombre, aunque su cara no lo demostrara.

-Ya veo, no hay problema simplemente pase sus cosas a la habitación del señor Potter y duerma allí yo daré la orden aun elfo domestico de deja la habitación que le corresponde a usted tal como esta para que nadie se dé cuenta que está durmiendo en otra parte, ya queda de ustedes estar alerta para que nadie se entere que están durmiendo juntos, si no hay otra cosa que me quieran preguntar nos vemos mañana en el desayuno donde les estaré dando su horario- hablo Snape dando por terminada la discusión.

Una vez que su jefe de casa abandono su estancia Harry y Hermione procedieron a buscar la habitación con el nombre de Potter en ella, y cuando la encontraron pudieron notar que las cosas de Hermione ya se encontraban en el lugar asi que se cambiaron a sus pijamas y se durmieron esperando que el día siguiente fuera menos agitado que el acababa de terminar.

 **Otro capítulo de mi historia ya solvente el problema de mi monitor asi que espero estar actualizando un capitulo por semana. Espero que les guste y quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario en el capítulo anterior se agradece bastante.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertarse fue Harry quien no pudo dejar de contemplar la belleza de su prometida que aun se encontraba dormida con la cabeza recargada en su pecho mientras rodeaba su torso en un apretado abrazo, y es que la luz de la mañana le daba un aire angelical que para el que no la conociera pensaría que era un ángel bajado del cielo; después de un rato, mirándola en silencio decidió despertarla e ir a desayunar antes que se presentaran todos los estudiantes.

-Amor despierta ya es de mañana.

-Mmmm Harry un rato más, aún tengo sueño- respondio la muchacha no queriendo separarse de su novio donde se sentía a gusto.

-Vamos Mione quiero evitar a todos en el desayuno, no quiero que me estén observando como animal de circo.

-Está bien, anda tu primero a prepararte cuando tu termines entro yo y vamos a desayunar juntos.

Y asi lo hicieron Harry se metió en el baño e hizo su rutina de las mañanas antes de colocarse su uniforme, ya que no iban estar haciendo su carrera de la mañana hasta por lo menos pasada una semana de clases para poderse acoplar a la vida en Hogwarts; apenas el salió del baño Hermione entro para asearse reuniéndose rápidamente con su novio.

Quien al verla no puedo contenerse y le planto un beso apasionado en los labios deseándole los buenos días y asi salieron de las mazmorras rumbo al gran comedor, no tuvieron inconvenientes al llegar al mismo gracias a la memoria eidética de la chica, la cual se había aprendido el camino hacia las mazmorras cuando el profesor Snape se los mostro.

Al ingresar al lugar pudieron notar la poca afluencia de estudiantes a esas horas de la mañana lo cual era un alivio porque tendrían que lidiar con un montón de niños curiosos queriendo observar al famoso niño que vivió y preguntarle porque había sido ordenado en Slytherin la casa donde estuvo el asesino de sus padres. En la mesa alta para gran alivio de Harry y Hermione no estaba Dumbledore, solamente se encontraban los jefes de casa que en cuanto terminaron su desayuno procedieron a entregarle los horarios a los alumnos madrugadores.

Ya con sus horarios de clase en la mano, salieron del gran salón rumbo a las mazmorras a buscar sus cosas, para asistir a la clase de transfiguración que era la primera que tenían ese día no sin antes encontrarse con Draco que hacia su camino al lugar que acababa de dejar para encontrar un poco de desayuno ya que se había quedado dormido, por lo que solo lo saludaron y siguieron su camino. Una vez que obtuvieron sus cosas emprendieron su camino al aula de transfiguración ayudándose con el mapa en el reverso del mismo.

Llegaron al salón de clases primero que el resto de sus compañeros de año y pudieron notar un gato atigrado que se encontraba inmóvil sobre el escritorio del profesor; no apartando la vista del felino se sentaron en el primer asiento de la clase para tener una conversación mental mientras esperaban la llegada de sus compañeros _"Harry no te parece ese gato un poco extraño, es decir, mira la forma que está sentado sobre la mesa"_ , echándole otra mirada al gato Harry le contesto _"la verdad es que si ningún gato estaría tanto tiempo sentado en una sola posición, tal vez sea un animago de esos que leímos en los libros de la mansión Potter" , "puede ser creo que los animagos forman parte de la transfiguración humana a lo mejor es la profesora…_

No pudieron terminar su conversación mental porque en hicieron su entrada Ronald Wesley y Draco, donde el primero empezó a gritar que estaba aliviado que hubieran llegado antes que el profesor y empezó a insultar a Malfoy, pero antes que las cosas fueran más lejos el gato se transformó en la profesora McGonagall y le quito 5 puntos a cada uno por llegar tarde a su clase y hacerlo con mucho ruido.

La clase transcurrió normalmente con la charla de McGonagall sobre los principios de la transfiguración después de haber convertido su escritorio en un cerdo y volverlo a su estado original; los insto a poner en práctica lo hablado en clase convirtiendo una cerilla en una aguja, dando como resultado que Harry y Hermione fueran los únicos capaces de hacerlo debido a la cantidad de estudio que habían tenido previamente, por lo que obtuvieron 10 puntos cada uno para Slytherin por un trabajo bien hecho.

Al finalizar la clase ambos niños se acercaron a la profesora y pidieron tener una conversación con ella lo más pronto posible la cual quedo pautada para el día siguiente durante la hora libre que tenían después de defensa contra las artes oscuras ya que ese día se iban a reunir con su jefe de casa después que las clases terminaran. El resto de las asignaturas corrieron con total normalidad salvo el pequeño sobresalto del profesor de encantos al leer el nombre de Harry, ya en la cena fueron interrogados por su nuevo amigo en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Oigan como hicieron para lograr que la cerilla se convirtiera en una aguja perfecta en tampoco tiempo, si yo tenía entendido que ustedes crecieron con muggles- pregunto Draco un poco intrigado haciendo que sus compañeros prestaran atención a la conversación con el fin de conocer su secreto.

-Fácil, a nosotros nos encanta leer por lo que terminamos todos nuestros libros de primer año antes de asistir a Hogwarts, además de que obtuvimos otros libros adicionales- respondio Hermione la pregunta de su amigo Draco.

-Eso sin contar, que cuando aceptamos nuestros títulos de las casas tuvimos acceso a las bibliotecas de nuestras familias lo que nos permitió ampliar aún más nuestro conocimiento- agregó Harry a la respuesta de su novia.

-Veo, a ustedes les gusta estudiar y poner en práctica lo leído- dijo Draco entendiendo la información- Chicos creo que este año no vamos a depender solo la copa de quidditch para obtener la copa de las casas, con ellos ganando puntos para la causa creo que estamos listos para ser los triunfadores al final del mandato- añadió el rubio a su declaración.

-Podría ser, pero si tú sigues perdiendo puntos no creo que acumulemos muchos en una semana aunque los tengamos a ellos con nosotros- se unió a la conversación Daphne Greengrass.

-¡Oye!, no fue mi culpa que yo haya llegado tarde simplemente cuando iba en mi camino a clases la comadreja se me atravesó y termine en el suelo, por lo que tuve algunas palabras con el pelirrojo, pero eso no volverá suceder- respondio Draco molesto por lo que insinuaba su compañera de año.

-Sí, si como tú digas solo espero que cumplas con tu palabra- respondio la muchacha.

-Bueno, ya basta de peleas ahora todo el mundo a comer que ya me quiero ir a la sala común no soporto que me estén viendo como animal de circo- corto Harry la discusión que se había formado entre sus dos compañeros.

La cena termino lo más normal posible después de los comentarios anteriores y la promesa de Draco de comportarse en el futuro para no ser víctima de pérdidas de puntos. Harry y Hermione estuvieron atentos todo el tiempo de su jefe de casa esperando el momento que este terminara su comida y se levantara para irse a su oficina, para poder tener la conversación que tenían pendiente con él.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado, porque apenas después que fue servido el postre Severus Snape le dio las buenas noches a sus compañeros y se dirigió a las puertas del gran salón haciéndole un gesto imperceptible a sus estudiantes para que se reunieran con el lugar que habían fijado anteriormente.

-Chicos buenas noches, Hermione y yo ya nos retiramos a la sala común- hablo Harry mientras ayudaba a su novia a levantarse e iniciar su camino a la salida.

-Buenas noches para ustedes también nosotros nos quedaremos un momento más ya que no hemos terminado nuestro postre aun- respondio Draco el saludo de sus compañero.

Sin más que decir, Harry y Hermione salieron del comedor rumbo a las mazmorras donde se encontrarían con el profesor y asi poder obtener alguna de las respuestas que necesitaban en cuanto a su colocación en los orfanatos, porque si las cosas se hubiesen dado de la manera que tenían que ser ambos habrían tenido una buena infancia junto a personas que se preocupaban por ellos. Ya en los dominios de Slytherin, se dirigieron a la puerta de su jefe de casa la cual procedieron tocar recibiendo el visto bueno para la entrada.

-Buenas noches profesor, gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotros- dijo Hermione apenas ingresaron a la habitación y se sentaron frente al escritorio como le había indicado Snape con un gesto.

-No hay problema, ustedes dirán de que va esta reunión- contesto Snape desestimando la declaración anterior.

-Nosotros hemos venido aquí esta noche entre otras cosas para pedirle que guarde en secreto que ambos estamos unidos por un enlace alma ya que aún no estamos dispuestos a completarlo y si la gente llegase a enterarse podrían hacer cualquier cosa contra nosotros- hablo Harry primero.

-Tienen mi palabra que todo lo que se diga aquí esta noche no será repetido por mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero tengo curiosidad ¿Cuándo formaron su enlace?- dijo Snape un poco intrigado por lo que pudiera escuchar esa noche.

-La verdad, no sabemos a ciencia cierta pero la mejor conjetura que tenemos es que se formó a la edad de 4 años, cuando Harry me defendió de unos niños que estaban burlándose de mí, porque desde ese día nos volvimos inseparables- contesto la chica la pregunta del profesor.

-Ya veo, tiene sentido si después de ese evento no estuvieron separados el uno del otro, debido a que como el enlace no está completo aún deben permanecer juntos el mayor tiempo posible para estabilizarlo.

-Si eso es lo que pensamos después de haber hablado con nuestro gerente de cuantas, lo que nos lleva al otro punto de esta reunión- continuo Hermione atrayendo la completa atención de Snape- Cunado obtuvimos nuestros títulos de jefes de casas Sharptooth leyó las voluntades de nuestros padres y en la de los míos decía que en el caso de su muerte yo debería haber sido colocada con los Potter en primer lugar y en segundo lugar con usted. Asi que la pregunta es ¿Por qué usted no se hizo cargo de mi como lo establecieron mis padres?- culmino la niña su declaración.

Ante esto último Snape quedo en blanco porque no entendía como sus amigos lo hubiesen dejado a cargo de su hija, además de porque nunca se enteró de dicha voluntad; otra cosa que lo tenia confuso era el hecho de que él siempre pensó que Hermione había muerto junto a ellos aquella noche como le había dicho Dumbledore quien fue él estuvo en la escena del crimen y le dio la fatídica noticia. Asi que después que proceso un poco lo que acababa de escuchar por fin contesto:

-La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que me están hablando, además de que yo todo este tiempo estuve creyendo que tu habías muerto junto a tus padres- dijo el hombre mirando directamente a Hermione- además nunca me entere de que hubiera un testamento donde dejaban tu custodia, para que lo sepas tus padres eran grandes amigos míos junto con Lily, he de decir que no me llevaba del todo bien con tu padre Harry pero nos tolerábamos- prosiguió su declaración el Severus.

-Ya veo, entonces no tenías ni idea de que los padres de Hermione hubiesen dejado un testamento, ahora lo que no me queda claro es ¿porque pensaste que ella había muerto junto a sus padres?- intervino Harry en la conversación.

-La verdad es que nunca fui llamado a la lectura de ningún testamento, y Albus fue el que encontró los cuerpos de los Night en su casa ya que tenía una sala de alerta alrededor de la misma y dijo que los tres habían fallecidos causa de un ataque de mortifagos.

-Dumbledore como siempre metiendo su nariz torcida donde no lo llaman. El estúpido también tiene la culpa de ir en contra de la voluntad de mis padres- hablo airadamente Hermione.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué están tan molestos con el director?

-Simple, él fue el responsable de que yo terminara en casa de mis tíos, de los cuales las voluntades de mis padres dijeron que no debía ir, se ignoró completamente la lista de personas que debían hacerse cargo de mi además de que estaba robando dinero de las bóvedas Potter, ¿quieres que diga algo más?- contesto Harry conteniendo a su prometida para que no saliera en búsqueda de Dumbledore.

-Ya veo… Entiendo sus razones para estar enojados pero este no es momento para enfrentarse a él, debido a que controla los cargos más importantes del mundo mágico, sin contar que los magos lo veneran como si fuera Merlín encarnado.

-Lo sabemos, y es por eso que no haremos nada solo queríamos entender porque usted no se hizo cargo de Hermione cuando sus padres murieron, porque ya sabemos que la primera opción tampoco estaba disponible porque fallecieron con tan solo un día de distancia- hablo Hermione ya más calmada.

-Bien, profesor gracias por recibirnos en su oficina y resolver una de nuestras dudas la otra la resolveremos mañana con la profesora McGonagall ya veremos cómo reacciona a la información que le vamos a dar- dijo Harry a modo de despedida, mientras se levantaba y estrechaba la mano del maestro, y tomaba a Hermione hacia la puerta de salida.

Salieron a los pasillos de las mazmorras rumbo a su sala común en total silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos evaluando las respuestas que obtuvieron de Snape y como todo siempre termina con Dumbledore inmiscuido en asuntos que no deberían importarle, pero que sin embargo tenía las manos metidas en todos los acontecimientos importantes que habían pasado en sus vidas hasta ahora. Llegaron a la sala común y se alegraron de que ya no hubiese nadie a la vista para dirigirse a su habitación donde ya cambiados y subidos a su cama conversaron de lo que habían hablado con su jefe de casa.

-¿Qué piensas de lo que aprendimos hoy?- pregunto Hermione a su novio desde la cómoda posición que se encontraba junto a él.

-Pienso, que Dumbledore siempre sale a reducir cada vez que intentamos obtener respuestas con respecto a nuestra vida- respondio Harry mientras acariciaba el pelo de ella.

-Tienes razón es mucha casualidad que el siempre haya estado el lugar y momento indicado, tenemos que decirle a nuestro gerente sobre lo que descubrimos hoy- volvió a decir ella.

-Si deberíamos hacerlo pero vamos a esperar hablar primero con McGonagall para poder enviarle la información completa, ahora deberíamos dormir porque mañana tenemos clases- culmino Harry la conversación.

De esa manera, Harry y Hermione dieron por terminado su primer día de clases entre conversaciones con sus nuevos compañeros de estudio, lecciones y revelaciones que habían estado buscando desde el momento que se convirtieron en jefes de sus familias. Se durmieron en los brazos del otro esperando que el día siguiente obtuvieran más respuestas del rompecabezas de sus estadía en un orfanato muggle.

 **Otro capítulo de mi historia. Siento no haber podido publicar la semana pasada pero es que en la empresa que trabajo le llego fiscalización y entonces estuve ocupada y cuando llegaba a mi casa no me daban ganas de escribir, por eso es que están viendo uno nuevo el día de hoy. Los dejo hasta la próxima actualización.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Como todas las mañanas Harry fue el primero en despertarse y después de contemplar por un rato a su prometida se levantó y se preparó para su dio, después despertó a Hermione quien siguió su ejemplo para estar lista para sus clases. Después de desayunar revisaron su horario de clases y se dieron cuenta que la primera de ese día era defensa contra las artes oscuras de la cual estaban un poco ansiosos por empezar aprender debido a lo interesante que les parecieron los libros de dicha asignatura.

Ingresaron al salón de clases y pudieron constatar el olor a ajos que emanaba el turbante del profesor quien ya se encontraba en el aula a la espera de sus nuevos alumnos que en este caso pertenecían a Slytherin y Griffyndor que era otra cosa que Harry y Hermione no entendían; el hecho que colocaran ambas casas en las mismas clases sabiendo de la rivalidad que había entre ambas.

La clase no fue lo que esperaban debido a que apenas y se le podía entender algo al maestro que tartamudeaba en la mayoría de las palabras y solo hablaba de vampiros y hasta los momentos no había hecho mención a ningún hechizo que fueran aprender; Sin embargo ya para el final del periodo Harry pudo sentir la insistente mirada que le daba el hombre como queriendo analizar su comportamiento o su personalidad y eso fue algo que al muchacho no le gusto para nada, ya que no le gustaba la gente que se inmiscuía en sus asuntos sin razón aparente.

Sin embargo, no podían enfrentar al hombre en el momento porque debían irse a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para tener la conversación que tenían pendiente, por lo que salieron del aula de defensa con rumbo a su destino pero no todo podía ser tan fácil debido a que en su camino a la oficina de la profesora se encontraron lamentablemente con Ronald Wesley que parecía no entender, cuando alguien dice que no lo quiere cerca.

-Hola compañero, ¿tienes una hora libre igual que yo verdad?, ¿Por qué no vamos y jugamos un partido de ajedrez?, y asi te alejas de los Slytherin- dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera el mejor amigo Harry.

" _amor soy yo o el tonto este aún no ha captado la indirecta de que lo quiero a cien kilómetros de distancia"_ le dijo Harry a Hermione mentalmente sorprendido por el comportamiento del muchacho que parecía que no tenía capacidad de pensamiento _"Creo que sus capacidades mentales no están todavía desarrolladas y por eso aún no procesa la información"_ contesto ella un poco desconcertada también por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-Wesley, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero jugar un partido de ajedrez contigo?; y por si no te has dado cuenta yo también soy un Slytherin a los que te estas dirigiendo tan despectivamente- le respondio en voz alta Harry ante la mirada de sus compañeros de clases que se habían colocado tras el al escuchar los insultos del menor de clan pelirrojo.

-Bueno, yo sé que tú eres un Slytherin pero el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó porque tú eres el niño que vivió tu formas parte de los magos de luz- hablo otra vez el niño pasando por alto el sarcasmo en la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Jajjajajaj no me hagas reír Wesley, solo para que lo sepas el sombrero seleccionador no se equivocó, apenas estuvo en mi casa se dio cuenta que yo pertenecía Slytherin- dijo Harry dándole una mirada penetrante- además, para que te vayas enterando de una buena vez, tú y yo no seremos amigos ni ahora ni nunca entendido- agrego más cerca de la cara del mismo que hizo que Ronald se diera cuenta que debía pensarlo dos veces antes de volverse acercar.

-Hermione vamos creo que ya terminamos con esto- dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novia-Chicos nos vemos en la próximas clase quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi prometida aprovechando la hora libre- añadió dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de casa.

Y asi retomaron su camino hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall dejando atrás aún muy conmocionado Ronald Wesley que aún no podía entender que había fallado en su plan de hacerse amigo del niño que vivió, además de temer las represalias que podría tener su madre para el por no realizar al pie de la letra lo que le dijo Dumbledore cuando se reunieron en su oficina, la verdad es que después del primer día de clases el director lo llamo y para su sorpresa su madre también se encontraba en el lugar, para interrogarlo sobre lo que había pasado en el tren.

Inicio Flashback

Ronald Wesley encontraba en la sala común de Griffyndor pensando en que había hecho mal en su cruzada por hacerse amigo del niño que vivió, aparte de lamentarse por la pérdida de puntos al llegar tarde a la clase de su jefe de casa, que de acuerdo con el toda la culpa la tenía Draco Malfoy por atravesarse en su camino cuando un chico mayor se le acercó y le dijo que el director quería verlo en su oficina; cuando llego al lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su madre allí también ya que no podía entender de que iba tal reunió, sin embargo entro espero que alguien dijera algo.

-Pasa Ronald toma asiento junto a tu madre, ¿gustas un caramelo de limón?- dijo Albus Dumbledore.

-No gracias, ¿Para qué me mandaron a llamar?

-Estas aquí para hablar de lo que paso en el tren por supuesto, queremos saber cómo fue tu encuentro con Harry- volvió a expresarse Albus.

-Me fue bien, estuve casi todo el viaje con ellos pero por culpa de la chica que viajaba con el me tuve que retirar ya cuando íbamos allegar.

-Ya veo, pero dinos crees que puedas seguir hablando con él.

-Eh… la verdad no sé, él es un Slytherin y yo soy un Griffyndor no creo que sea bueno para mí que esté hablando con alguien de esa casa porque si termino allí es evidente que va oscuro.

-Tonterías, si quedo seleccionado en esa casa fue porque el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó, y quiero que de ahora en adelante te acerques a él como lo habíamos hablado, no importa si te tienes que hacer amigo también de la chica Night, acuérdate que nos conviene que estés cerca de los dos- intervino por primera vez la matriarca Wesley.

-Asi es Ronald tu trabajo es hacerte amigo del niño que vivió y traerlo a la luz, porque puede confundirse conviviendo entre los Slytherin, tienes que entender que tu trabajo es muy importante porque tu serás la persona que le muestre el mundo mágico a Harry Potter- agrego el supuesto mago de la luz.

-No se preocupen yo hare que sea mi mejor amigo en poco tiempo- dijo el pelirrojo contento porque estuvieran poniendo la confianza en el para que fuera el encargado de mostrarle las maravillas del mundo mágico al niño que vivió.

-Eso esperamos

Fin flashback

El pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar que cuando se enteraran de su nueva metida de pata lo iban a llamar nuevamente a la oficina del director, ya no para encomendarle una importante misión sino para reprenderlo por su falta de tacto a la hora de abordar el niño que vivió, mientras Ron seguía pensando en las posibles consecuencias de su actuación anterior, Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall quien les estaba instando a entrar al recinto.

-Buenos días Profesora, gracias por recibirnos- comenzó Harry la conversación

-No tienen nada que agradecer como directora adjunta tengo que estar en contacto con los alumnos y atenderlos cuando ellos me lo pidan- le contesto la mujer desestimando que fuera una molestia recibirlos en ese momento.

-Antes de comenzar a darle información, queremos que nos dé un juramento inquebrantable de que todo lo que aprenda durante esta reunión lo mantendrá en absoluto secreto a menos que uno de los dos dé a conocer algún detalle- dijo Hermione mirando seriamente a la mujer mayor.

-¿Ustedes están seguros de lo que me están pidiendo?, ¿saben cuáles son las implicaciones de hacer un juramento inquebrantable?

-Estamos seguros y entendemos las implicaciones del mismo, pero es necesario que todo lo que se hable quede en total secreto- le contesto Harry a la profesora que aún no podía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo dos alumnos de primer año.

-Bien, lo hare solo porque me intriga lo que me puedan decir- respondio ella llevando a cabo la acción que le pedían los jóvenes.

-Muchas gracias por acceder a nuestra petición, ya vera porque era necesaria la misma- le dijo Hermione aliviada porque podían seguir adelante como lo tenían planeado.

-Lo primero que queremos saber es: ¿usted conoció a mis padres?- abrió Harry el interrogatorio a McGonagall.

-Por supuesto, yo fui su profesora de transfiguración durante sus siete años aquí en Hogwarts, además de que cuando salieron de la escuela continuamos con la amistad, he de decir que su madre era muy inteligente y que a pesar de ser Griffyndor tenía más personalidad Ravenclaw; mientras su padre era un bromista de primera aunque todas sus travesuras estaban dirigidas a los mortifagos en formación que en ese momento asistían a la escuela- respondio ella con un tinte de nostalgia en su voz.

-Ya veo, asi que se puede decir que usted era considerada como un amigo de la familia Potter- hablo Hermione dejando que su prometido procesara un poco la información de sus padres.

-Podría decirse que si, después que salieron de Hogwarts era frecuente que yo los visitara en su casa para saber cómo estaban, sobre todo por la situación que estábamos viendo una guerra.

-Bien entiendo, ahora quisiera preguntarle ¿qué paso el día de la muerte de mis padres?, ¿Cómo termine viviendo en un orfanato Muggle?

-La noche que murieron tus padres fue un duro golpe para mí por lo que pudo contar Albus, ellos fueron traicionados por Sirius Black quien era su guardián secreto, pues estaban escondidos bajo un hechizo que se llama fidelio y solo la persona que es el guardián sabe la ubicación del mismo; Albus me dijo que cuando llego a la casa tu padre estaba muerto en la sala mientras que tu madre estaba en tu habitación a los pies de tu Cuma, mientras ya te encontrabas en brazos de Hagrid que fue el primero en llegar y tenías esa cicatriz en la cabeza, además de que se encontraban los restos de la túnicas del que no debe ser nombrado en el suelo- comenzó la mujer el relato con voz acongojada.

-Dumbledore te envió a Hogwarts esa noche y la pasaste en la enfermería a cargo de Pomfrey hasta el día siguiente; el día siguiente yo pase todo el día en el número 4 de Privet Drive en mi forma de animago estudiando a los Dursley porque había escuchado a Albus decir que iba a colocarte con la hermana de Lily para que tuvieras la protección de tu madre, porque de acuerdo con él te salvaste de la maldición asesina gracias al sacrificio que ella hizo; sin embargo, Albus apareció en la noche seguido por Hagrid quien te traía en brazos y te dejamos en la puerta de tu tía y hasta donde yo tenía entendido allí era donde vivías yo jamás supe que estuvieras en un orfanato, siempre que preguntaba por ti Albus me decía que estabas bien y que eras muy amado- finalizo su relato en medio de unas cuantas lagrimas que se había escapado de sus ojos.

-Asi que de esa manera llegue a los Dursley, pues déjeme decirle que no dure en su casa ni medio día porque al día siguiente a horas de mediodía ya estaba siendo colocado en un orfanato muggle en el cual viví hasta que me entere que era mágico y que debía asistir a una escuela de magia- le informo Harry a la profesora.

-Yo no tenía ni idea, si yo hubiese sabido te hubiera buscado y yo mismas te hubiera cuidado como mi propio nieto- respondio McGonagall acongojada por el desprecio que notaba en las palabras del muchacho.

-Eso ya no importa, ya los acontecimientos se dieron de esta manera ya no hay forma de cambiarlos pero, también quisiera saber si ¿usted asistió a la lectura del testamento de mis padres?

-El testamento de los Potter nunca se leyó Albus como jefe del Winzengamont sello el mismo hasta que tu cumplas la mayoría de edad

-Dumbledore, Dumbledore, siempre tiene su torcida nariz metida en todas partes interfirió con el testamento Night, también interfirió con el Potter porque siempre tiene que estar metido donde no lo llaman- despotrico Harry airadamente.

-Cálmate Harry, encontraremos la manera de vengarnos tarde o temprano- le dijo Hermione tratando de tranquilizar a su novio.

-No sé, que tienen contra el director pero les puedo asegurar que él tendría sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, en aras del bien mayor.

-¡El bien mayor!, dígame profesora ¿usted sabe lo que es el bien mayor?, ¿sabe hacia dónde quiere dirigir la sociedad el viejo?-volvió arremeter Harry molesto.

-Yo… Yo… él nunca me ha dicho lo que es pero estoy segura que él es una buena persona y hace las cosas por una razón importante.

-Pues explíqueme que tiene que ver con el bien mayor que su gran Albus Dumbledore estuviera robando dinero de mis bóvedas todos estos años, que se haya hecho mi guardián mágico pasando por encima de la voluntad de mis padres la cual expresaba explícitamente que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía ir a los Dursley o que ignorara la lista de personas que debían llevarme, donde usted estaba incluida como posible persona para ser mi tutor, o que dejara pudrirse en la cárcel a Sirius Black cuando él sabía que Peter Pettigrew era el guardián secreto porque lo cambiaron a última hora. No me venga a decir que tenía buenas intenciones al hacer todo eso- hablo Harry completamente fuera de si después de escuchar la respuesta de la bruja.

-Yo no tenía ni idea yo siempre pensé que tus padres habían dejado estipulado que irías a casa de tu tía y en cuanto a Sirius no sé qué decir, y mucho menos sé que pensar de que yo misma fuera llamad a ser tu tutora- dijo Minerva un poco conmocionada.

-Profesora piense en lo que Harry le acaba de decir haga sus propias averiguaciones y cuando esté lista búsquenos y hablaremos de nuevo, por ahora es mejor que salgamos Harry está muy molesto y además ya perdimos nuestra siguiente clase asi que vamos a ir al lago para tranquilizar los ánimos- intervino Hermione colocándose de pie y jalando a su prometido hacia la puerta.

Salieron de la oficina de McGonagall rumbo al lago, para tratar de calmar la rabia e impotencia que esos momentos sentía Harry a causa de la fe ciega de la subdirectora para con Dumbledore que no se daba cuenta de lo manipulador que podía llegar a ser el viejo; ya sentados debajo de un árbol Harry se calmó un poco y discutió la forma en que fue la reunión con Hermione para ver cuál era su siguiente paso a seguir en la búsqueda de la verdad. No fueron vistos otra vez hasta la hora de la cena que entraron al Gran Salón y se sentaron junto a Draco.

-¿Chicos donde estaban que no entraron a ninguna otra clase después de la hora libre?- pregunto el rubio curioso por saber dónde se habían metido sus amigos.

-Simplemente nos perdimos en el castillo y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde para entrar a la siguiente clase por lo que salimos al lago y nos quedamos dormidos al aire libre- le respondio Hermione ya que su novio todavía no se encontraba del todo con buen humor.

-Entiendo, cuando vayamos a la sala común les paso mis apuntes para que se atrasen en las clase- le respondio nuevamente Malfoy.

-Te lo agradeceríamos mucho tu colaboración- contesto Hermione dando por terminada la conversación.

Desde ese punto la cena transcurrió con total normalidad, pero no sin recibir una que otra mirada de la profesora McGonagall en su dirección, sin embargo decidieron ignorarla hasta que salieron del gran salón a su sala común donde pasaron el rato con sus compañeros de casa hasta irse a dormir.

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Sin más me despido hasta la próxima semana cuando espero estar subiendo el próximo.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Los días después de la conversación con la profesora McGonagall transcurrieron con total normalidad, Harry y Hermione asistieron a sus clases, compartieron con sus compañeros de casa, se escaparon para tener tiempo a solas, además de haber tenido una pequeña charla con el profesor Snape acerca de lo que obtuvieron de Minerva, a lo que este le aconsejo esperar y ver porque no sería fácil romper la imagen de símbolo de luz que tenía McGonagall de Albus Dumbledore, sin embargo, todavía no había ningún acercamiento por parte de ella.

En cuanto a Dumbledore, después de enterarse del fracaso del menor de los Wesley en convertirse en amigo de niño que vivió decidió dejarlo ser por los momentos, ya encontraría la manera de ganarse la confianza del niño, por lo pronto tenía que tratar que Harry se interesara por lo que había escondido en el tercer piso para propiciar un encuentro con Voldemort; porque si él sabía que Quirrell estaba poseído por parte del alma del señor oscuro, pero como le servía para sus planes decidió no hacer nada hasta que tuviera la confianza del heredero Potter.

También, el director se había dado cuenta que Harry y Hermione eran demasiado inteligentes para su gusto, al igual que bien portados hacia las personas de autoridad pero no asi con los estudiantes porque ya se había enterado de varios incidentes aislados donde alguno de ellos o sus compañeros de casa habían sido intimidados y los agresores terminaron siendo los agredidos, sin ninguna evidencia de que habían sido ellos los que ocasionaron el daño.

Y asi llego el mes de octubre y con el 31 día de Halloween donde se conmemoraba un año más de la muerte de los Potter y el término de la guerra implantada por Voldemort. Ese día como cualquier otro Harry y Hermione despertaron abrazados en su habitación de Slytherin y después de tontear un rato entre ellos, se levantaron y se arreglaron para estar listos para el día como siempre; sin embargo, cuando entraron al gran comedor todos los ojos estaban puestos en Harry cosa que lo irrito un poco y comenzó a enviar miradas asesinas a todo el que se le cruzara por delante y lo mirara con lastima, poco podía hacer Hermione para calmarlo cuando ella misma estaba que mataba a los estudiantes, pero gracias a sus compañeros Slytherin pudieron contenerse.

Como primera clase del día tenían encantos con el profesor Flitwick el cual ya se encontraba en el aula de clases y como primera instrucción dijo que ese día iban estar aprendiendo el encanto levitatorio llamado Wingardium Leviosa, después de darles las indicaciones de cómo se pronunciaba y cuáles eran los movimientos de varita los ordeno a todos en pareja para que practicaran el mismo, cuyo agrupamiento para mala suerte de Hermione le toco junto a Ronald Wesley, durante la clase la chica estaba harta de ver al barón pelirrojo agitando la varita de un lado a otro sin ningún control por lo que intervino por su paz mental.

-Deja de agitar la varita como un poseso le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien; estás haciendo el movimiento mal y no estas pronunciando correctamente el encanto.- a lo que Ron la miro con odio por corregirlo delante de la clase.

-¿Si tú eres tan inteligente porque no lo haces tú?- respondio Wesley el reproche de la muchacha la cual ni corta ni perezosa se subió las magas y realizo el encanto perfectamente recibiendo una sonrisa pícara de Harry y un ceño fruncido de su compañero de banca.

La clase desde allí transcurrió con normalidad después de obtener puntos del profesor Flitwick para su casa por ser la primera en lograr el encanto ante la mirada de enfado del pelirrojo que se sentía humillado por una chica que no conocía nada de la magia hasta el momento de recibir su carta de Hogwarts por lo que al final de la clase no se aguantó sus comentarios y los expresos en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan y asi herir a Hermione.

-Estás haciendo el movimiento mal, no estas pronunciando correctamente el encanto; a quien le importa es una estúpida sabelotodo que obtuvo todo de los libros no me extrañaría que Harry este con ella por lastima- hablo el pelirrojo con burla.

-Repite lo que dijiste- hablo Harry con los ojos más verdes que nunca y sosteniendo a Hermione de la cintura quien no había hecho caso a los comentarios mal intencionados del barón.

-Yo solo dije la verdad que la estúpida de Night es una sabelotodo que apenas está conociendo el mundo mágico, además ella no es nadie para que me esté corrigiendo a mí un sangre pura- volvió a despotricar Ron.

-Primero y principal para ti es Lady Night, en segundo lugar que te importa si se enteró ayer que era una bruja, a ti lo que te molesta es que lo hizo mejor que aunque llevas toda tu vida viviendo en el mundo mágico- respondio Harry cada vez más cerca del pelirrojo.

-Y en tercer lugar Wesley no permito que nadie insulte a mi prometida- termino Potter su declaración para luego golpear al pelirrojo en la cara haciendo que sangrara.

-Esto no se va a quedar asi Potter ya verás que me vengare por esto, no tienes derecho a golpearme- hablo Ronald desde el piso donde estaba tirado.

A lo que Harry se le acerco tomándolo del cuello de su túnica para luego decirle:-Al contrario tengo todo el derecho como jefe de mi cas ay teniendo el título de Lord Potter tengo derecho a defender a mi prometida de quien sea y donde sea sin tener alguna consecuencia por ello.

-Ya Harry déjalo no vale la pena, espero que le haya quedado claro el punto y no se vuelva a meter con nosotros- intervino Hermione por primera vez apartando a su prometido, no porque el menor de los Wesley no se mereciera su ira sino porque se había formado una pequeña multitud y no les convenía llamar tanto la atención sobre ellos.

-Tienes razón, creo que ya ha sido suficiente humillación, vamos a nuestra siguiente clase ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí- respondio el niño que vivió tomando la mano de su prometida y viendo por primera vez a su alrededor dándose cuenta del público que se había congregado.

Sin más se abrió paso entre los estudiantes presentes, dejando atrás a un conmocionado Ronald Wesley que aún no podía creer que hubiese sido humillado en público por el niño que vivió solo por burlarse de la sabelotodo insufrible que había obtenido puntos en todas las clases que habían asistido hasta el momento. Sin embargo ya no podía hacer nada en contra del niño que vivió por lo que decidió saltarse la clase siguiente para atenderse el golpe en la enfermería ya vería que le inventaría a la enfermera pero no estaba diciendo que Harry Potter lo golpeo por insultar a su novia.

En otro lugar del castillo Harry y Hermione ya habían llegado a su siguiente clase donde fueron cuestionados por sus compañeros de casa. –Wow Harry fue brillante la manera como golpeaste a Wesley, todavía no me lo puedo creer- Draco fue el primero en expresar su opinión sobre lo acontecido.

-Apoyo a Draco con eso pero también he de decir que se lo merecía, mira que venir a insultar a una cabeza de casa y no solo eso la prometida de otro cabeza de casa es suicidio social- agregó Daphne a lo dicho por Malfoy.

-Ya chicos olviden ese incidente, lo que paso es que yo me vuelvo loco cuando alguien insulta o toca a Hermione para hacerle daño, yo no permito que nadie la intimide por cualquier razón- dijo Harry apegando a su novia más a él.

-He de agregar que soy lo mismo con él, la última persona que se atrevió a meterse con mi novio término en el hospital por una semana- añadió Hermione mientras besaba la mejilla de su novio quien tenía una mirada soñadora recordando ese incidente en el orfanato cuando un chico intento romper un regalo que su Hermione le había dado ella reacciono rápidamente dejando al chico estampado en una pared.

Las clase fue con total normalidad sobre todo con la ausencia del pelirrojo, pero no todo lo bueno tiene que durar y por consiguiente volvieron a ver al Wesley en la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor y como no querían estar en su presencia por lo menos por ese di Harry lanzo un hechizo sin varita al menor de los Wesley que le provocaría la diarrea por el resto del día; el cual no tardo en surtir efecto porque vieron al pelirrojo salir corriendo del gran salón no sin antes llevarse consigo toda la comida que pudo agarrar consigo.

Después del almuerzo las clases transcurrieron con total normalidad sin la presencia del menor de los Wesley entorpeciendo la explicaciones de los profesores, durante ese tiempo el muchacho se encontraba en el baño de hombres en la segunda planta, sin poder entender que había pasado para que tuviera esa fuerte diarrea pero no sin degustar los alimentos que se había llevado al baño en su carrera a la salida desde el gran comedor.

En la hora de la cena todos los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban contentos de celebrar una fecha tan importante como el Halloween y sobre todo la derrota del señor oscuro a manos del niño que vivió. Sin embargo, la mesa de Slytherin estaba tranquila ya que conocían los sentimientos de Harry sobre la fecha, en otras palabras sabían que le molestaba que todo el mundo celebrara a costa de que él se quedó huérfano, todo iba bien hasta que de un momento a otro las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver al profesor Quirrell con el aspecto más pálido que nunca gritando que había un Troll en las mazmorras.

Inmediatamente el pánico empezó a reinar en el gran salón por parte de los estudiantes que no podían creer que un troll se hubiese metido en la escuela y nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, entre tanto en la mesa de los profesores estos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta de cómo un troll había ingresado al reciento sin ninguno darse cuenta de ello, por lo que Dumbledore se colocó en pie para calmar a la masa estudiantil.

-¡calma todo el mundo!, nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto, por lo pronto quiero que los prefectos lleven a los estudiantes cada quien a su casa- expreso el director con su voz de abuelo dejando a Harry y Hermione pensando si el hombre estaba loco o ya estaba senil por lo que el muchacho lo expreso en voz alta.

-Disculpe director, ¿usted está loco o ya va senil?- a lo que los demás estudiantes de las otras casas se lo quedaron viendo por insultar tan despreocupadamente al director.

-Lo siento, Señor Potter pero no entiendo a qué viene su pregunta- contesto Dumbledore con su mejor tono de abuelo aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de la rabia por la falta de respeto del mocoso.

-Entonces no es tan inteligente como dicen que es, ¿Dónde cada la sala común de Slytherin?- dijo Harry serenamente ante la mirada de asombro de los miembros de su casa al darse cuenta que era lo que pretendía Harry.

-En las mazmorras por supuesto- contesto el viejo no dándose cuenta aun de porque estaba siendo cuestionado.

-¿Y dónde se supone que esta el troll?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho dejando al personal callado al entender que lo que estaba pidiendo el director colocaba a toda la casa de Slytherin en peligro.

-En las mazmorras…- contesto el hombre al darse cuenta de su estupidez y no solo eso sino a que había sido humillado por un niño de 11 años en frente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en el gran salón.

-Entonces, ¿cómo pretende que nosotros nos vallamos a nuestra sala común si se supone que hay un troll en donde esta se encuentra?- volvió arremeter Harry contra el hombre.

-Perdón, por mi error no me había percatado de estas circunstancias todas las demás casa a excepción de Slytherin pueden retirarse del gran salón ordenadamente y 10 puntos al Señor Potter por darse cuenta de mi error y proteger a sus compañeros de casa- termino su discurso Dumbledore mientras se iba con los otros profesores a buscar el troll.

A todas estas el profesor Quirrell seguía tendido en el piso y se lamentaba que no todas las casa fueron evacuadas del gran salón por lo que él podía levantarse e ir a buscar lo que se encontraba oculto en el tercer piso, pero también se alegraba al ver que Dumbledore fue humillado por el salvador del mundo mágico delante de todos en el gran salón.

En lo que el hombre se lamentaba de su desgracia los profesores habían ido en la búsqueda del troll el cual no se encontraba en las mazmorras lo que les hizo preguntarse si de verdad una criatura de este tipo había sido liberada dentro de la escuela; no obstante no tuvieron mucho tiempo para deliberar porque escucharon un grito que venía de la segunda planta y al llegar a ella encontraron al troll dando golpes con su por todas lados y su garrote se encontraba a unos metros de él encima de un Ronald Wesley ensangrentado.

Los profesores y Dumbledore se apresuraron hacerse cargo del troll mientras que McGonagall corría atender a su león, al llegar a su lado pudo constatar que el mismo aún estaba vivo pero inconsciente y la sangre venia de su cabeza y no era causada por un golpe de la criatura sino al parecer de una caída al tratar de escapar del troll. Ya cuando tenían toda la situación bajo control y el muchacho fue trasladado a la enfermería, los profesores se dirigieron de nuevo al gran salón para comunicarles a los estudiantes de Slytherin que podían regresar a sus dormitorios.

Al llegar al gran comedor vieron a Quirrell sentado en una de las sillas de las mesas altas al parecer recuperándose de su desmayo; y es que después que paso un tiempo prudente al hombre no le quedó más remedio que levantarse de su posición y dejar de lado su búsqueda de lo escondido en el tercer piso; mientras los estudiantes allí presentes seguían en su mesa manteniendo una conversación tranquila entre ellos después de todo eran Slytherin.

-Ya el peligro paso, el troll ya fue sacado del recinto, no estaba en las mazmorras como había dicho el profesor de defensa sino en el segundo piso y lamentablemente daño un poco al señor Wesley que no sabemos porque estaba en ese lugar- hablo Dumbledore a los estudiantes sin dejar de notar el brillo que paso por los ojos de Harry y Hermione al mencionar que el menor de los Wesley se encontraba herido.

-Ve los que nos pudo haber pasado si hubiésemos ido a las mazmorras y el troll efectivamente se hubiese encontrado allí, además a ninguno de ustedes se le ocurrió hacer un conteo de los estudiantes para ver si todos se encontraban presente en la cena, asi se pudo evitar ese incidente- dijo Hermione a los profesores.

-Usted tiene razón señorita Night debimos constatar que efectivamente todos los estudiantes estaban presentes en el gran salón antes de enviarlos a sus salas comunes- respondio el director la crítica de la primer año.

-Ahora profesor Snape si fuera tan amable acompañe a sus alumnos hacia su sala común- agrego el hombre mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin cojeando.

El camino a su sala común fue silencioso, nadie tenía nada que agregar a lo ocurrido esa noche pero sabían que iba ser un Halloween que jamás olvidarían no todos los días veían al gran Albus Dumbledore siendo humillado por unos niños de 11 años y un Griffyndor siendo atacado por un troll, si ese 31 de octubre había sido muy entretenido para la casa de las serpientes, cuando llegaron a la sala común Harry no podía dejar de preguntarle a su jefe de casa que le había pasado en su pierna para que estuviera cojeando de esa manera.

-No es nada señor Potter- respondio Snape en voz alta porque aún estaba rodeado de los demás estudiantes- ahora quiero que todos ustedes vayan a sus habitaciones, señor Potter, señorita Night por favor esperen un momento tengo que hablar con ustedes- termino el hombre su declaración dejando a los demás intrigados pos saber lo que esos tres tenían que hablar.

-¿Que sucede profesor?, no me diga que va a castigar a Harry por lo que hizo en el gran salón- pregunto Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-No, eso estuvo entretenido, lo que quería decirles es que mañana después de clases vayan a mi oficina hoy tengo una reunión con Dumbledore y creo que les concierne la información además les diré lo que me paso en la pierna- respondio el hombre seriamente.

-O.k entonces nos vemos mañana- respondio Harry mientras se retiraba con su prometida a su habitación.

Ya en su cuarto cambiados con sus pijamas Harry dijo: -¿Que creer que le sucedió al Wesley exactamente?

-La verdad no sé, y no me importa pero me alegro que el incidente le haya pasado a él y no a ningún otro estudiante él se lo merecía- respondio su novia un poco molesta aun por lo que había dicho el pelirrojo en la mañana.

-A mí también me pareció irónico que eso le hubiese pasado a la comadreja justamente hoy que había hecho algo contra ti, me parece que el karma si existe.

-Ya, dejemos de hablar del Wesley y vallamos a dormir que estoy cansada.

Y asi se metieron en su cama en un abrazo reconfortante, mientras en la enfermería el menor de los Wesley era atendido por la señora Pomfrey; y Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall se reunían en la oficina del director, al igual que en otra parte del castillo el profesor Quirrell discutía con la parte trasera de su cabeza por el fallo de sus planes para esa noche.

 **Como todas las semanas otro capítulo de mi historia espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos en una próxima actualización.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

Una vez que Snape dejo sus serpientes se dirigió a la oficina del director para discutir los pormenores que rodeaban la aparición de un Troll dentro de la escuela sin previo aviso, además de los sospechoso que resulto que justamente Quirrell no estuviera en ese momento en el gran salón y fuera precisamente el que avistara la criatura dentro de la institución. Cuando llego al lugar, ya se encontraban los otros jefes de casas junto al director a su espera para dar comienzo a la discusión.

-Gracias por quedarse hasta estas horas para discutir el incidente del troll- comenzó la conversación Dumbledore.

-Bueno como podrá imaginar director debemos establecer como una criatura de ese tamaño entro a la escuela sin ser vista, tomando en cuenta lo torpe que son estas criaturas- hablo el profesor Flitwick en primer lugar.

-Eso es lo que me temo, creo que el troll fue traído al castillo como una distracción para colarse en el tercer piso y robar la piedra filosofal- declaro Albus ante el asombro de sus colegas.

-Pero quien podría ser tan arriesgado como para meterse en el colegio sabiendo que tu estas en él, además de colar una criatura de esa magnitud solo para crear una distracción sin tomar en cuenta a los estudiantes, yo te lo dije Albus un colegio rodeado de niños curiosos no es lugar para esconder un objeto de esa magnitud- agregó Minerva su granito de arena en la discusión.

-Lo sé, pero no hay lugar más seguro que no sea Hogwarts para tenerla- respondio el hombre cansado.

-¿Qué tal con sus dueños los Flamel?, nadie sabe dónde viven, donde están y si aún están vivos, yo les dije desde un principio que la mejor opción era entregársela a ellos para que la protegieran, quien mejor que sus dueños para custodiar un objeto tan valioso como ese- intervino por primera vez la jefa de Hufflepuff que hasta los momentos se había mantenido en silencio.

-Bueno si, pero yo la quería tener cerca para ver quien la intentaba robar- volvió hablar en su mejor tono de inocencia Dumbledore.

-Si pero a que costo, hoy solo fue un pequeño accidente el que sufrió Wesley que gracias a Merlín no fue atacado por el troll, pero que hubiese pasado si el muchacho no hubiese podido escapar, el pequeño golpe que recibió en la cabeza sería un rasguño comparado con lo que hubiera quedado de el si efectivamente la criatura los hubiese golpeado con su garrote- dijo Flitwick queriendo hacer entrar en razón al director.

-Bueno si, pero fue solo una contusión sin importancia que no paso a mayores y que no amerita ser informada a sus padres- respondio el viejo tratando de desviar el rumbo que estaba tomando la discusión mientras que Severus solo se limitaba a observar la interacción de sus colegas con el director.

-¡Una contusión sin importancia!, ¿Qué hubieses hecho si el incidente pasaba a mayores como dice Flitwick?, ¿Te hubieses comunicado con los Wesley?, y si lo hicieras ¿le hubieses dicho que su hijo se encontraba herido gracias a tu idea de esconder la piedra filosofal en un colegio lleno de niños?- arremetió McGonagall dándose cuenta de los verdaderos colores del director, cosa que sorprendió Severus que no se esperaba que la mujer fuera en contra del gran Albus Dumbledore.

-Minerva, tienes que entender que es por el bien común que hago lo que hago y si el incidente hubiese pasado mayores pos supuesto que llamo a los Wesley y les explico tranquilamente que fue un accidente desafortunado que un troll entrara al colegio atacara a su hijo por no encontrarse en el gran salón- hablo el hombre nuevamente con calma dejando a asombrados a los presentes por su cinismo a la hora de tratar con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Ahora, creo que ya es un poco tarde para seguir con el tema, por lo pronto dejaremos las cosas como están y mañana veremos cómo sigue el joven Ronald y que nos cuente su versión de los hechos, pueden irse a sus aposentos a descansar. Severus tu no, quédate un momento que debo consultarte algo- prosiguió el viejo sin inmutarse por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

Después que los jefes de las otras tres casas abandonaran el recinto el hombre mayor hablo nuevamente. – ¿Dime Severus?, ¿qué conseguiste cuando fuiste a revisar el tercer piso?

-No encontré nada, allí no se encontraba nadie hasta entre para revisar si había alguien con el cerberus pero tampoco había nadie allí y termine con un rasguño en mi pierna por ir a comprobar ese perro de tres cabezas- hablo Snape molesto por lo que le había sucedido cuando fue abordado por el gran animal cuando fue a comprobarlo.

-Ya veo, entonces Quirrell no tuvo oportunidad de llegar al tercer piso a comprobar las protecciones que rodean la piedra, ahora si estoy convencido que el está poseído por Voldemort- respondio el director mientras se acariciaba su barba.

-¿Y qué va hacer al respecto para secar al seño oscuro de la escuela?- pregunto Severus esperanzado de que el viejo hiciera algo para que los estudiantes estuvieran a salvo.

-Por los momentos no haremos nada, lo dejaremos ser, en algún momento hará su movimiento para ir por la piedra y ya habremos configurado la trampa para que Harry Potter se enfrente una vez más al señor oscuro y llegue yo a salvarlo de un cruel desenlace- respondio el hombre con total naturalidad.

-¿y qué pasa con los estudiantes?, ¿no estarán en peligro al ser enseñados por el señor oscuro?- replico Snape no creyendo lo que el anciano acababa de proclamar.

-No creo, Voldemort no se atrevería hacer un movimiento tan abiertamente y menos a un estudiante porque se le caería su fachada de profesor débil y sin conocimientos que se ha hecho con Quirrell; ya te puedes retirar, agradezco tu preocupación pero yo sé lo que hago- dijo Dumbledore demostrando un poco de molestia por el cuestionamiento de su subordinado.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces- pronuncio Snape como despedida mientras salía de la oficina del director molesto por la ceguera del hombre ante los hechos que están delante de él.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno no se hablaba de otra que no fuera el incidente del troll y de lo que le había pasado al menor de los Wesley, habían rumores desde que la criatura había tacado al pelirrojo hasta que el mismo había ido a enfrentarse con el troll todo por la absurda valentía Griffyndor de querer demostrar que era mejor que los demás.

Mientras los rumores corrían de arriba, abajo entre las mesas de las casas Harry y Hermione observaban las reacciones de sus compañeros con cautela, midiendo los sentimientos de cada unió de ellos después de haberse enfrentado a Dumbledore en el gran salón además de lo que suponían que había pasado con el troll al encontrase al Wesley.

-¿Y que piensan ustedes que realmente sucedió con la comadreja?- pregunto Draco a los aludidos.

-Yo creo que simplemente estaba el lugar y momento equivocado, como es su costumbre- respondio Hermione al cuestionamiento.

-Si me preguntas a mí, diría que el Karma existe y que obtuvo lo que se merecía por haber insultado a mi Hermione- intervino Harry mientras pensaba el Karma y un buen hechizo de diarrea contribuyeron a tan buen desenlace.

En lo que todo esto sucedía en el gran salón ya los profesores se encontraban en la enfermería para cuestionar a Ronald sobre su punto de vista de los acontecimientos de la noche de Halloween, para de esa manera determinar cuál era su grado de participación en todo ese desafortunado accidente que lo vio afectado.

-¡Buenos días Ronald!, ¿Cómo te sientes?- hablo Albus Dumbledore colocándose frente a la cama donde se encontraba el adolescente mientras que los otros jefes de casa seguían su ejemplo.

-Bien, con mucha hambre, ¿no sabe cuándo la enfermera me dejara salir de este lugar?- respondio el muchacho enfadado por perderse el desayuno.

-Saldrás cuando la señora Pomfrey lo considere pertinente, y estoy seguro que en unos minutos te será proporcionado un desayuno adecuando, ahora pasando a otro tema ¿quisiera saber que paso exactamente anoche?- volvió hablar Dumbledore calmando un poco al pelirrojo.

-Vera ayer me dio un dolor en estómago, que no me quedo más remedio que ir al baño en el cual pase bastante rato si me entienden lo que quiero decir, cuando estaba saliendo para poder llegar a la cena, me llego un olor horrible y cuando voltee allí estaba un gigantesco troll de montaña por lo que grite y la criatura se me vino encima, cuando intente escapar me caí y después no sé qué sucedió- contesto el pelirrojo con total naturalidad como si hablara del clima, lo que dejo a los profesores un poco desconcertado por la forma de comportarse preguntándose si quizás el golpe no había hecho un daño más grave en su cerebro.

-Ya veo eso es todo señor Wesley por los momentos debe quedarse en la enfermería a la espera que la señora Pomfrey le dé el alta- termino Dumbledore la conversación con el muchacho.

Después colocando un hechizo silenciado se dirigió a su personal y les dijo que el incidente troll estaba cerrado, que Ronald Wesley solo fue una víctima que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado y sufrió las consecuencias de no estar con el resto de sus compañeros donde se suponía que debía. Y asi quedo todo resuelto para Albus Dumbledore, pero no para su personal que todavía se preguntaba como un troll de montaña pudo entrar a una escuela repleta de niños sin ser notado por nadie.

Para Harry y Hermione las clases ese día transcurrieron de manera normal y hasta un poco lentas para su gusto, todo porque querían que las mismas terminara pronto para poder reunirse con el profesor de pociones y escuchar lo que tenía que contarles, que a su parecer era algo muy importante que los podía beneficiar en un futuro. Una vez terminadas sus clases para el día, fueron los primeros en estar listos para salir rumbo a la oficina de su jefe de casa; cosa que tuvo que esperar por unos minutos porque la profesora McGonagall quien era su ultimo maestro del día decidió dejarlos atrás para poder hablar con ellos a solas.

-¿Bueno usted dirá profesora para que quería que nos quedáramos?- pregunto Hermione viendo a la mujer mayor.

-Les pedí que se quedaran para decirles que estuve pensando en nuestra conversación del otro día, y he llegado a la conclusión de que ustedes tienen razón, por lo cual, quiero decirles que cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten- respondio Minerva con voz derrotada.

Y es, que la mujer después del incidente del troll estuvo en su habitación dando vueltas a los acontecimientos que sucedieron esa noche, y no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de los jóvenes primer año que la habían confrontado en busca de la verdad, dándose cuenta asi de muchas cosas en las que había fallado por creer ciegamente en una persona y no buscar por sí misma la realidad, además de confiar ciegamente en todo lo que Albus Dumbledore le decía, esa reunión en la oficina del director le hizo ver un lado de la personalidad del gran mago de la luz que hasta los momentos había pasado por alto.

-Me alegro que se esté dando cuenta de quién es Albus Dumbledore de verdad, lo único que le pedimos es que se cree sus propias conclusiones y cuando sepa de algo que crea que nos pueda afectar no los diga de inmediato para tomar cartas en el asunto- le respondio Harry a la mujer rota que estaba delante de él.

-Demás está en decirle que esta conversación se tiene que mantener en secreto al igual que la anterior no queremos tener a Albus Dumbledore sobre nosotros más de lo que está en estos momentos- agrego Hermione a la declaración de su prometido.

-No se preocupen, sé que esto tiene que ser lo más discreto posible, en cuanto sepa algo se los hare saber.

-Muchas gracias, por confiar en nosotros ahora si no tiene algo que agregar nosotros nos retiramos- hablo Harry nuevamente.

-Por los momentos no, se pueden ir.

De esa manera abandonaron el aula de transfiguración dejando a la profesora McGonagall aun sopesando las acciones que la hicieron unirse al lado de Harry y Hermione; Cuando estos últimos por fin llegaron a las mazmorras no perdieron tiempo y se encaminaron a la oficina de Severus con la esperanza que este les tenga buena información porque ahora si estaban convencidos de que la noche anterior paso algo grande para que hicieran que la profesora Minerva se uniera a su lado.

-Llegan tarde, pensé que estarían tan solo dos minutos después que su clase terminara- esas fueron las palabras de bienvenida de Snape hacia los dos adolescentes.

-Nosotros también, pero la profesora McGonagall nos detuvo en nuestro camino a la salida para decirnos que había pensado en lo que le habíamos dicho y que creía en nosotros, lo que nos lleva a creer que anoche tuvo que haber pasado algo grave para que ella cambiara de parecer- respondio Harry luego de tomar asiento delante del profesor.

-Quisiera decirles que los eventos de anoche no la hicieron cambiar de parecer pero me temo que eso fue lo que la hizo despertar de la utopía en la que estaba viviendo- contesto el maestro de pociones.

-¿Y que fue tan grave para que McGonagall cambiara de opinión?- pregunto ahora Hermione curiosa.

-Anoche hubo una discusión con el director sobre acciones a la hora de abordar la crisis, y digamos que sus respuestas no fueron satisfactorias para los otros jefes de casa, debido, a que solo decía que había sido un pequeño incidente sin consecuencias graves por lo que el caso ya está cerrado- volvió hablar el hombre con resignación.

-Eso ya no los temíamos después que en el desayuno Dumbledore no explicara como el troll se metió en la escuela, pero me imagino que no es por eso que estamos aquí hoy o ¿me equivoco?- argumento Harry a su profesor.

-No, estamos aquí porque se confirmaron mis sospechas y Quirrell esta poseído por el señor oscuro y él fue el que trajo el troll a la escuela como una distracción para poder meterse al tercer piso y robarse el artefacto mágico conocido como la piedra filosofal, que nuestro flamante director decidió esconderlo en una escuela llena de niños como cebo para fomentar un nuevo enfrentamiento ente el señor oscuro y el niño que vivió- dijo Snape revelando toda la información que había podido juntar la noche anterior.

-Ya veo pero, ¿qué es esta piedra filosofal?, ¿Qué hace?, ¿Por qué Voldemort la quiere tan desesperadamente como para meterse en Hogwarts sabiendo que lo pueden descubrir?- pregunto Harry tranquilamente.

-La piedra filosofal es un artefacto que el alquimista Nicolás Flamel descubrió que tiene la capacidades de convertir cualquier metal en oro, además de que sirve para elaborar un elixir que garantiza la vida eterna- contesto Severus no creyendo la calma con la que se tomaron la noticia.

-Entonces, Voldemort la quiere para vivir para siempre y financiar su reinado de terror, ahora la pregunta es como hizo Voldemort para sobrevivir a aquella noche del 31 de octubre, tuvo que hacer un ritual oscuro para poder quedar vivo- agrego Hermione su granito de arena a la conversación.

-La verdad, es que no sé qué contestarles a eso solo les puedo decir que actualmente él no tiene cuerpo sino está en un estado fantasma, me imagino que quiere la piedra para volver a ser corpóreo- volvió a intervenir el maestro de pociones.

-Me imagino que Dumbledore a pesar de su poco sentido común, ¿habrá colocado protecciones para poder llegar a la piedra verdad?, ¿no será un camino de rosas para Voldemort para poder acceder a ella?- cuestiono Harry queriendo obtener información de la piedra para apoderarse de la misma antes que su enemigo.

-La verdad es que si, y esa es una de las razones por las que estaba caminado mal ayer, la primera es un cerberus que está detrás de la puerta del tercer piso, después hay la trampa de la profesora Sprout que es un lazo del diablo, Flitwick hizo algo de encantamientos no me pregunten qué porque no lo sé, McGonagall agregó una prueba de transfiguración, Quirrell metió un Troll y yo soy la última antes de acceder a la piedra que es un desafío de pociones que si te equivocas puedes salir envenenado- respondio Snape.

-Ya veo asi que no será fácil llegar a ella para Voldemort- comento Harry pareciendo aliviado por lo que acababa de oír.

-Si, además de que todavía tiene que pasar la prueba de Dumbledore para poder acceder a la piedra correctamente- puntualizo el jefe de Slytherin.

-Bueno profesor yo creo que con eso tenemos por hoy, queremos agredirle que nos haya hecho saber todo esto, estamos a la espera de lo que Dumbledore planea para enfrentar a Harry contra Voldemort- se despidió Hermione mientras ella y Harry se dirigían a la salida.

Ya alejados de la oficina de Snape y después de comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca Hermione se volteo hacia Harry y le pregunto-¿Estamos obteniendo la piedra para nosotros verdad?

-Por supuesto amor, no podemos dejar que un artefacto de este calibre termine en otras manos que no sean las nuestras- respondio Harry tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso apasionado.

-Lo sabía, ahora solo hay que pensar una manera de obtenerla con el menor riesgo posible- le respondio ella entre risas por el arrebato de su novio.

-Sí, pero eso es para otro momento ahora ya va siendo hora de la cena, se nos fue toda la tarde con los profesores, vamos a comer y ya planearemos cual es nuestro siguiente paso.

 **Por fin, otro capítulo de mi historia, no lo había podido subir porque no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a transcribirlo porque siempre había otra cosa que hacer, espero que les guste.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAPITULO X**

Una semana después de su conversación en las mazmorras; Harry y Hermione todavía no tenían un plan en concreto para apoderarse de la piedra antes de que Voldemort llegara a ella, que no sea atravesar los obstáculos colocados por lo profesores, lo cual no era una opción, debido a que ninguno quería correr riesgos innecesarios; si bien, sabia de que iba cada prueba lo mejor era no arriesgar para lograr el éxito.

En el transcurso de sus investigaciones para obtener la piedra filosofal, se enteraron que Hagrid había ganado un huevo de dragón el cual estaba incubando en una cabaña hecha de madera, dicha información fue obtenida por Draco quien había estado cerca del lugar cuando escucho a Ronald Wesley hablar de que el semi gigante, tenía una criatura de ese tipo como mascota.

El que el guardián de las llaves, tuviera un dragón escondido en su cabaña era un acontecimiento sin importancia para ellos, solo le interesaba la información que venía acompañada de la noticia de un huevo de dragón dentro de una casa hecha completamente de madera, y es que de acuerdo con Draco el amante de los animales peligrosos lo había obtenido en un bar como pago por una apuesta y entre copas se le salió la información de cómo afrontar el cerberus que custodiaba el pasillo del tercer piso, lo cual, los hizo sospechar que se trató solo de una treta para obtener información de cómo pasar el primer obstáculo.

Lo cual, no les gustaba porque significaba que Voldemort iba un paso adelante sobre ellos y eso era algo que no se podían permitir, días después el huevo de drago eclosiono provocando que la pequeña criatura empezara a crecer a un ritmo alarmante que termino con la quema de un aparte de la cabaña, y todo ese tiempo Harry y Hermione permanecieron al margen de la situación no queriéndose ver envueltos en problemas.

Sin embargo, Hagrid no fue el único afectado por encontrar un dragón recién nacido en Hogwarts si no también los Wesley, específicamente Ronald y los gemelos quienes se ofrecieron voluntariamente para ayudar al guardián de las llaves a cuidar de la criatura mientras el semi gigante realizaba sus labores diarias, lo que les valió detención con el profesor Snape quien para no tener que lidiar con los pelirrojos decidió pasársela a Hagrid quien tenía que ir al bosque prohibido a investigar que estaba matando unicornios.

Durante dicha detención, las cosas no salieron tan tranquilamente como el semi gigante esperaba que fueran, porque al momento de separarse en dos grupos en busca del unicornio muerto los gemelos quienes iban con fang el perro de Hagrid encontraron a un espectro tomando la sangre de la criatura quien al verse descubierto intento atacarlos, pero gracias a la intervención de los centauros las cosas no pasaron a mayores, y solo dejo unos muy asustados Wesley para volver a la seguridad de Hogwarts.

Mientras, todo esto ocurría en la vida de Hogwarts Harry y Hermione aún no habían dado con una manera sencilla, practica y sin riesgos para obtener la piedra para poder usarla para su beneficio en un futuro por lo que se encontraban en su habitación discutiendo como podían adueñarse de tan valioso artefacto; lo que ellos no sabían es que la respuesta a su dilema iba a ser contestada nada más y nada menos que por el mismo Dumbledore en durante los días de fiesta de navidad.

Y es que Dumbledore ya había encontrado un forma para involucrar al niño que vivió en su trama para hacer que este, terminara enfrentándose contra el lord oscuro para luego hacer su entrada triunfal y salvar el día dejando sano y salvo al chico de oro de toda Gran Bretaña mágica, por lo cual convoco a Snape a su oficina para que lo ayudara a ultimar los detalles de su plan infalible, lo único que lo tenía preocupado era la presencia de la señorita Night quien iba a ser un factor importante el éxito de su plan debido a que había que separarla de Harry Potter a como diera lugar.

-Ah Severus mi hijo, gracias por venir tan pronto como te llame- hablo Dumbledore cunado el profesor de pociones ingreso a su oficina con la calma que lo caracteriza.

-No se preocupe, sabe que estoy para lo que necesite- respondio el maestro de pociones.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pues veras ya se me ocurrió algo para involucrar a Harry Potter en un enfrentamiento con Voldemort, ¿algunas vez has escuchado hablar del espejo oesed?

-La verdad es que no.

-Es un artefacto mágico que muestra el deseo más preciado que hay en tu corazón, pero contemplarlo por demasiado tiempo puede hacer que pierdas el contacto con la realidad de ahí su nombre deseo al revés.

-¿Y que tiene que ver este espejo con el joven señor Potter?

-Simple pretendo ocultar la piedra dentro del espejo, colocando como clave que Harry sea el único capaz de obtenerla, y ahí es donde entras tú, te necesito para que guíes al niño a encontrar el espejo durante las fiestas de navidad para que yo pueda hacer mi aparición y decirle como funciona, claro después de que lo visite por lo menos dos veces, eso sí quiero que arregles todo para que la señorita Night no se encuentre con el cuándo vea su reflejo en el espejo.

-¿Y cómo pretende que envié a Potter en camino del espejo y aparte alejarlo de Night solo para que usted cumpla su objetivo?- pregunto Severus con toda la calma del mundo porque ya sabía que hacer solo e tenía que decir la verdad a Harry y el tomaría la decisión de realizar o no la voluntad del director.

-Yo sé que te las puedes arreglar para conseguir nuestros objetivos algo se te ocurrirá.

-Bien, pero ¿dónde va a colocar el espejo para saber dónde debo dirigir a Potter?

-Eso, aun no lo sé solo llama a un elfo doméstico y el será capaz de seguir el rastro del espejo y llevarte al lugar que encuentre para que sepas donde está.

-Bien, si no hay más nada que agregar me retiro tengo una clase de pociones que impartir en 20 minutos- y con eso Snape se despidió de Dumbledore saliendo de su oficina.

En el trayecto al salón de pociones Severus sopeso las posibilidades de que Potter y Night siguieran el juego del director para ver hacia donde los llevaba y llego a la conclusión que los mismos iban a seguirle la corriente pero a su manera y el hombre viejo iba ver fracasar sus planes tarde o temprano. También lo tenía un poco pensativo lo que pretendía lograr Dumbledore enfrentando a Harry contra el señor oscuro, lo que solamente le provocaba escalofríos solo de imaginar dicho encuentro debido a que ninguno de los dos era una pera en dulce.

La clase de pociones transcurrió con tanta normalidad como se esperaba de una que era compartida por Griffyndor y Slytherin, y como era la última antes de las vacaciones de navidad Snape estaba contento que iba a tener unos días libres de los mocosos impertinentes a los cuales tenía que enseñar, aunque había excepciones a las reglas, y hablando ellos dos de esas excepcionas estaban de pie delante de su escritorio esperando las noticias que les tenía que dar, después de todo él fue que pidió que se quedaran una vez terminada la lección.

-Les pedí que se quedaran porque hoy tuve una reunión con nuestro flamante director, y quiere que te guie a ti Harry hacia una trampa donde él pueda quedar como el héroe.

-¿Y eso sería?- pregunto Harry con indiferencia.

-Involucrarte en una lucha con el señor oscuro, quiere que te enfrentes a él por defender la piedra filosofal y para eso quiere que te de pistas para que encuentres el espejo oesed, el cual es un artefacto que te permite ver el mayor deseo de tu corazón, pero si lo ves mucho tiempo puedes ser atrapado fuera de la realidad, lo que nuestro flamante director quieres es que te encuentres con él a través de unas sutiles pistas que yo debo proporcionarte, pero debes ir sin la compañía de Hermione- comenzó su relato el maestro de pociones.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese estúpido espejo que puede alejarte de la realidad con Voldemort?, ¿Y porque yo tengo que estar fuera de la foto?- pregunto una molesta Hermione por querer dejarla de lado.

-Te quiere fuera porque no le conviene que Harry tenga un apoyo, quiere que sea un chico solitario al que él se le pueda acercar con su sentimientos de abuelo para poder manejarlo, y el espejo tiene que ver porque quiere que Harry lo vea dos veces antes de él hacer su gran aparición y explicarle como funciona para luego retirarlo del lugar y esconder la piedra dentro del mismo y que sea el único capaz de sacarla- prosiguió su explicación Snape.

-Todo eso está muy bien pero, ¿Dónde está el maldito espejo?, o ¿Cómo quiere que me involucre en la protección de la piedra?- interrogo Harry no entendiendo los planes del viejo.

-Todavía no sé dónde está el espejo, pero me dijo que en cuanto me hiciera una señal llamara a cualquier elfo domestico que el sería capaz de seguirle el rastro al artefacto- ante estas palabras los ojos de Hermione brillaron cosa que no paso desapercibida por Harry que tendría que interrogar a su prometida posteriormente y si era en privado mucho mejor porque ese destello no deparaba nada bueno para Dumbledore.

-En cuanto a cómo te vas involucrar en la defensa de la piedra, se supone que yo tengo que hablar contigo y dejarte pistas sobre eso como que hay un artefacto muy importante escondido en el tercer piso que puede ser propenso a ser robado, entre otras cosas, en pocas palabras quiere que te conviertas en un héroe- prosiguió Snape su explicación.

-Hay que ver que el hombre viejo no ha aprendido que yo no soy ningún héroe venido a defender su precioso mundo mágico, por lo pronto me avisas en cuanto sepa dónde está el estúpido espejo que yo hare mis actos de aparición para que el viejo tenga sus minutos de gloria- respondio Harry las declaraciones de su jefe de casa.

Fuera de la oficina del maestro de pociones Harry no pudo evitar preguntarle mentalmente a su prometida _"¿Qué idea paso por tu mente que tus ojos brillaron no augurando nada bueno?, "Tienes razón, mi idea no es nada buena para Dumbledore pero para nosotros son excelentes noticias"_ respondio ella dándole un beso en los labios a su novio quien no tardó en responder sujetándola por la cintura para luego añadir mentalmente _"Me encanta, cuando se te ocurren buenas ideas porque siempre nos benefician, ¿Cuándo me vas a decir que se te ocurrió?, "Yo sé que te gusta, pero te voy a decir después de la cena ya que no podemos faltar"_ respondio ella desenredándose de su prometido para tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo al gran salón.

En la cena las cosas eran un poco incomodas debido a las contantes miradas que enviaban tanto Dumbledore como Quirrell, o mejor dicho Voldemort quien poseía el cuerpo del maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras; sin embargo, Harry y Hermione ignoraron dichas miradas, aunque las del profesor del turbante estaban haciendo que la cicatriz del chico doliera un poco como siempre que estaba en la presencia del hombre, lo cual era otro punto que averiguar durante sus vacaciones de verano.

Una vez instalados en su habitación, específicamente en su cama compartida Harry hizo la pregunta que se había estado guardando durante parte de la noche, gracias al hermetismo de su novia -Amor, ¿Qué se te ocurrió cuando estábamos en la oficina de Severus?

-Cariño, lo que se me ocurrió fue la opción más obvia para obtener la piedra y la habíamos pasado por alto- respondio ella desde su posición en el pecho del muchacho.

-¿Y eso sería exactamente?

-La utilización de un elfo domestico para que nos lleve directamente a la piedra, por lo que no tenemos que pasar por ninguno de los obstáculos solamente nos apareceremos en la cámara donde está el artefacto escondido dentro del espejo- dijo una feliz Hermione por haber encontrado una obvia solución a su dilema.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?, ¿Y que eres la mujer más inteligente de la tierra?

-No, no creo que me lo hayas dicho hoy.

-Te amo, y eres la mujer más hermosa e inteligente de la tierra- hablo Harry mientras la giraba dejándola bajo el, para luego darle un beso apasionado y preguntarle -¿Podemos usar un elfo Potter?, porque no quiero que el entrometido del director se entere que le estamos pidiendo favores a los elfos de Hogwarts.

-Por supuesto, la primera noche que vayas a pararte delante del estúpido espejo yo llamo a Daisy para que me lleve invisible a donde estas para que lo vea y reconozca la firma mágica, asi será más fácil de encontrarlo posteriormente- le respondio ella mientras volvían a su posición inicial para luego de unos cuantos mimos quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro con la salvedad de que le amargarían la vida a ciertos magos de edad dentro de poco.

Los días pasaron y llego el día en que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts dejaban para el descanso de navidad, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual de Harry y Hermione acorralados por sus compañeros de casa tratando de convencerlos para que pasaran navidad junto a ellos en cualquiera de sus mansiones siendo el más insistente Draco Malfoy.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué quieren quedarse en el castillo cuando pueden pasar la navidad conmigo y mi familia?, estoy seguro que mamá y papá estarán contentos de conocerlos, gracias a las cartas que he enviado a casa.

-Lo sabemos, y no tienes que volverlo a mencionar pero preferimos quedarnos aquí, siempre hemos pasado la navidad en la compañía del otro y además no queremos inmiscuirnos en sus celebraciones familiares, quizás el año siguiente- respondio Hermione pacientemente a un insistente Malfoy.

-Bien, pero les estoy enviando mis regalos y espero que por lo menos se hayan tomado el tiempo de comprarme uno- hablo el rubio decepcionado de que sus amigos no quisieran visitar su casa.

-Eso tenlo por seguro, hemos comprado regalos para todos ustedes, porque se han portado amablemente con nosotros- ahora intervino Harry para calmar a Draco.

Después, de despedirse una vez más de todos sus compañeros estos abandonaron la sala común rumbo al tren, cosa que a Harry y Hermione no entendían ya que para ellos era más fácil que tomaran un traslados o simplemente usaran los flu de la escuela para llegar a sus casas en vez de viajar a Londres para luego emprender viaje nuevamente a su real destino, pero esa era otra de las peculiaridades de los magos que simplemente no entendían.

Esa noche mientras todos dormían Albus Dumbledore se reunió finalmente con Snape y le dio la ubicación del espejo, debido a que ya había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar donde colocarlo esperando que el maestro de pociones animara a su alumno a explorar el castillo usando cierto artefacto mágico que le iba hacer llegar en la mañana de navidad.

Y asi comenzaba el gran plan de Albus Dumbledore que lastimosamente no iba a ver todo el esplendor de sus maquinaciones ya que Harry y Hermione se iban a encargar de derrumbar todas sus ilusiones tarde o temprano, pero que el viejo caía lo tenían bien claro, ya que solo era otro obstáculo en su camino al éxito.

 **Bien, otro capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste como los anteriores, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Los días previos a la navidad fueron los más tranquilos que pasaron la pareja dentro de Hogwarts ya que disfrutaron el silencio de los pasillos gracias a la poca población estudiantil que había en el castillo, y es que solo pocos alumnos se estaban alojando en ese momento en el castillo, simplemente porque la mayoría había ido a pasar las fiestas junto a sus familiares.

Lastimosamente, para su gusto los Wesley formaban partes de aquellos que no dejaron la escuela para navidad y tenían que soportar al menor siguiéndolos de acá para allá tratando de entablar conversaciones con Harry, lo que les hacía dudar que el pelirrojo en realidad tuviera un cerebro dentro de su cabeza, porque no entendían que pasaba con la mente del muchacho que no procesaba los rechazos que recibía con frecuencia, en pocas palabras creían que Ronald Wesley tenia tendencias masoquistas.

Y asi llego por fin la mañana de navidad, la cual encontró a Harry y Hermione acurrucados en su cama sin el menor indicio de querer moverse de su posición, y es que las mañanas de navidad en el orfanato las gastaban asi, encerrados en su cuarto sin nadie que los molestara, debido a que nunca habían recibido un regalo de navidad en su vida.

Pero, esta navidad en realidad era diferente porque primera vez en su vida tenían personas a su alrededor que podían llamar amigos y sabían que ellos iban a estar enviándoles presentes y por eso se habían tomado el tiempo de ordenar algunos presentes por catálogos para ellos, con la finalidad de que se sintieran apreciados como personas cercanas, además de fomentar el camino para obtener la lealtad de los mismos y que puedan servir a algún propósito en el futuro.

-Harry, amor, despierta hay que levantarse, yo también quisiera quedarme en la cama todo el día, pero hoy empieza la primera fase de nuestro plan- hablo Hermione tratando de salirse del abrazo de oso que le estaba dando su prometido.

-No, un rato más, es navidad y tú sabes que me encanta pasar este día solo con usted enredada en mis brazos mientras estamos aún en la cama- respondio Harry medio adormilado por no querer despegarse de la niña entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé, pero este de año de verdad tenemos regalos y debemos abrirlos y mandarle una nota de agradecimiento a nuestros amigos, además de que veremos que es ese artefacto que te iba a enviar el viejo que serviría para explorar el castillo sin que nadie te vea- respondio ella más firme para que su lindo novio se despertara de su letargo.

-Bien, solo me levanto porque quiero ver que es lo que me envió el anciano y porque esta navidad te compre un hermoso regalo que espero que te guste- dijo el mientras se desenredaba de ella no sin antes atraerla y plantarle un tierno beso en los labios para luego desearle feliz navidad.

Una vez levantados y aseados se dispusieron abrir los regalos de sus compañeros donde de Draco recibieron un libro de hechizos muy prometedor y un reloj de oro respectivamente, mientras que sus otros compañeros enviaron dulces y una que otra suscripción a alguna revista lo que les hizo apreciar lo pensativo del regalo del menor de los Malfoy, además de alegrarse de que a él le habían mandado un buen regalo también, pues Harry sabiendo lo obsesionado que estaba con el quidditch decidió regalarle una escoba y Hermione un kit de mantenimiento para la misma.

-Antes de abrir el regalo del anciano quiero que abras mi regalo, porque sé que sea lo que sea te vas a molestar- se expresó Hermione colocando su mejor cara de niña inocente a lo que Harry no se pudo resistir.

Cuando abrió el regalo de Hermione no pudo evitar sorprenderse gratamente debido a que le había dado un álbum de fotos con todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, desde que se conocieron en el orfanato hasta ahora, y no solo eso sino que la inscripción en la portada del mismo le hizo ver todo lo que su prometida le amaba porque en la misma decía "Harry y Hermione Unidos Hasta la Eternidad".

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto ahora un poco nerviosa la muchacha.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?, por supuesto que me encanto pero, ¿cómo hiciste para obtener las imágenes?, que yo me acuerde nosotros nunca nos tomamos una foto aparte de las oficiales del orfanato- dijo el mientras la abrazaba.

-Pues veras, yo no sabía que regalarte que demostrara todo el amor que siento por ti, asi que hable con Daysi para ver si ella tenía una idea de que podía darte, la verdad es que yo quería darte algo que te recordara todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, entonces ella me sugirió un álbum de fotos haciendo uso de un pensadero una cámara fotográfica especial, me tomo un tiempo hacerlo pero valió la pena- respondio ella tomando la cara de su novio para luego darle un beso en los labios.

-A mí también me paso lo mismo por lo cual te compre esto- respondio Harry entregándole su regalo.

En lo que Hermione lo abrió no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos en sus manos estaba un hermoso medallón en forma de corazón con las iniciales "H & H POR SIEMPRE" junto a la fecha en que se vieron por primera vez, y al abrirlo pudo observar una imagen en movimiento de ambos la primera vez que se dieron un beso en los labios.

-Ya vez que no eras la única en preguntarle a Daysi que hacer para regalar algo importante a la persona que amas, ella me sugirió lo mismo con el pensadero para obtener la imagen, además si te fijas hay espacio para una foto más, que espero que sea el día de nuestra boda, porque si Hermione no me importa que estemos unidos y que nos casaremos cuando hagamos el amor por primera vez, yo quiero darte la boda de tus sueños.

-¡Oh Harry!, esto es tan hermoso después me preguntan cómo puedo amarte tanto.

Después de estar un rato abrazados a los pies de su cama, terminaron de abrir sus regalos descubriendo diversos artículos por parte de sus compañeros de casa además de dos libros de pociones avanzadas que les había enviado su jefe de casa como muestra de su lealtad, pero lo que les sorprendió un poco fue McGonagall les enviara una foto de sus padres a cada uno de ellos con una nota diciéndoles cuanto había apreciado a sus padres y que esperaba que les gustara el detalle para que los conocieran aunque solo fuera en fotografías, no sabiendo que había pinturas de ellos en sus respectivas mansiones con las cuales se comunicaban a menudo.

Ya solo quedaba un regalo envuelto sin remitente, el cual ellos sabían que era el enviado por Dumbledore por lo que no perdieron tiempo y lo abrieron para encontrar un manto dentro que al colocarlo sobre sus piernas estas desaparecieron y asi se dieron cuenta que era una capa de invisibilidad, pero lo que hizo a Harry molestarse fue la nota que callo de la misma la cual decía "TU PADRE DEJO ESTO EN MI PODER ANTES DE MORIR. YA ES TIEMPO DE QUE TE SEA DEVUELTO. USALO BIEN"(frase de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal).

-Con que a esto se refería el anciano con un artefacto que me iba ayudar a llegar al espejo sin meterme en problemas, aparte agrega úsalo bien, incitándome a romper las reglas de la escuela con el- dijo Harry sarcásticamente después de leer la nota en voz alta para que Hermione se enterara.

-En pocas palabras te está mandando a explorar el castillo con el uso de esa capa, y lo peor es que esto es una herencia Potter y por lo tanto debía de haber estado en tu bóveda, asi que tenemos otro cargo contra Albus muchos nombre Dumbledore- hablo Hermione canalizando la ira de Harry hacia un objetivo.

-Tienes razón, y por eso te quiero por siempre ver el lado que nos beneficie en cada situación- respondio Harry tomándola entre sus brazos para darle un beso largo para calmarse y demostrarle cuanto la adoraba.

-Creo que es hora de que vayamos a los aposentos de Severus para que analice la capa y ver que hechizos tiene sobre ellos, porque estoy seguro que él no me la daría sin antes colocarle su firma en ella como una manera de ver cuando la estoy usando- volvió a decir Harry soltando a Hermione de su abrazo.

-¿Tenemos que ir ahora, no nos podemos quedar un rato más aquí?- dijo Hermione besándolo nuevamente.

-Amor, qué más quisiera yo que quedarme todo el día aquí contigo besándonos, pero tenemos que hacer revisar la capa, que pasa si tiene un hechizo de compulsión que nos obligue a obedecer a Dumbledore, es mejor estar seguro que después tengamos que vivir las consecuencias.

Hermione suspiro ante esta última declaración y se levantó de donde estaba sentada junto a Harry, para dirigirse a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin, una vez afuera se dirigieron al gran salón para el almuerzo de navidad donde sabían que iban a encontrar Snape, llevando la capa guardada cuidadosamente en uno de sus bolsillos expandibles que habían conseguido gracias a la magia de los elfos Potter cuando estaban en la mansión.

Tal como lo habían previsto Severus se encontraba en la mesa alta de los profesores junto a McGonagall quien les dedico una pequeña sonrisa que le devolvieron cuando entraron al lugar, al igual que le hicieron una seña imperceptible a su jefe de casa para que supiera que querían hablar con el cuándo terminara la comida. Sin embargo, no pudieron dejar de notar la mirada que Dumbledore estaba enviando en su dirección la cual no era nada disimulada gracias a la falta de estudiantes en la mesa de Slytherin.

Concluida la comida, la pareja salió del gran salón y se dirigió a las puertas de la oficina de Snape para esperarlo en la puerta, ya que se habían dado cuenta que el director lo había llamado a una reunión a su oficina, cosa que retrasaría por al menos unos minutos su conversación con el maestro, pero no queriendo perder tiempo decidieron esperarlo en vez de volver a su sala común y pasar la tarde juntos en su cuarto.

-Siento, la tardanza pero saben cómo es Dumbledore, y ya me imagino para que están aquí hoy- hablo Snape apenas llego y los vio esperándolo en la puerta de su oficina.

-Están aquí por Albus te dio la capa de invisibilidad que era de tu padre no es cierto- volvió a romper el silencio Severus una vez dentro de la oficina.

-Estas en lo correcto el anciano me la envió junto a una nota que decía que era de mi padre y que la usara bien, ya sabemos a qué se refiere con eso, pero queríamos que la revisaras para cualquier hechizo antes de usarla, ya que no quiero de repente encontrarme como un adorador de Albus Dumbledore- dijo Harry mirando serio al maestro de pociones, mientras le tendía la capa de invisibilidad para que la inspeccionara.

-Tienes razón en no confiar, la capa tiene varios hechizos sobre ella los cuales no son fáciles de quitar, tiene un hechizo localizador y uno que le permite a Dumbledore ver a través del mismo me imagino que para que no te le escabullas en el castillo, no obstante puedes estar tranquilo porque no hay ningún hechizo de compulsión- respondio Snape tendiéndole nuevamente el objeto a su dueño.

-Muchas gracias, profesor me alivia que mi Harry no vaya a convertirse en un adorador del barba de chivo a largo plazo- intervino Hermione tomando el manto.

-Tu y yo tanto- agrego Harry aliviado- Ahora, ¿Qué dijo el director que me dijeras?, yo sé que esa reunión no fue solamente para avisarte que me había dado una capa de invisibilidad.

-Me dijo que te hablara de las maravillad del castillo, de cómo lo construyeron los fundadores de pasadizos secretos que se dicen que se encuentran en el mismo, y que si fuera necesario que te enseñara uno a mí mismo y por cierto el espejo está en una habitación abandonada en el segundo piso, no me preguntes cual porque ni yo mismo lo sé- dijo Snape con fastidio por los planes del viejo.

-No te preocupes por eso ya me las arreglare para hallarlo por los momentos hay que jugar bajo las reglas de Dumbledore- y con eso se despidió la pareja de su profesor.

El día de navidad lo terminaron descansando sin nadie que los molestara en su habitación, incluso cenando en la misma gracias a la colaboración de los elfos domésticos Potter que estaban más que dispuestos a servir a su amo aunque este se encontrara en Hogwarts. Los días después de navidad pasaron en un borrón para la pareja en las noches Hermione se quedaba en la habitación, y Harry salía usando la capa de invisibilidad a dar vueltas por la escuela ya había hecho su primera aparición frente al espejo, donde se vio reflejado en un puesto de poder junto su esposa y un hijo no nacido, lo cual le calentó el corazón a Hermione cuando Harry le conto de la escena observada.

Durante ese primer avistamiento, Hermione llego con Daysi quien inmediatamente tomo la firma mágica del espejo y dijo que lo podía localizar no importara la parte del castillo en que estuviera, lo cual hizo muy feliz a Harry al darse cuenta que su plan podría funcionar, dos días después volvió a la habitación y se quedó un rato frente al artefacto mágico y se pudo dar cuenta que había alguien entre las sombras espiándolo, pero se quedó tranquilo porque sabía que era Dumbledore viendo que su plan marchara tal como lo había trazado.

Un día antes de que los estudiantes regresaran a la escuela de sus vacaciones de navidad Harry decidió hacer la tercera visita al espejo para que Dumbledore se le apareciera por fin y dar por terminada esa primera fase del plan de una buena vez por todas, y como las veces anteriores al ponerse frente al espejo vio la imagen de sí mismo en un puesto de poder con Hermione a su lado como un igual sosteniendo a un niño en sus brazos, dándole una grata sensación como todas las veces que la miro, hasta que el director decidió hacer su aparición.

-Gran artefacto no, se llama espejo oesed o deseo al revés, muestra nada más y nada menos que los deseos más profundos de nuestro corazón- hablo el hombre quitándose el hechizo desilusionador.

-Asi que no muestra lo que queramos al azar- respondio Harry como perdido mientras no quitaba la vista del objeto.

-No, solo muestra lo que nuestros corazón más anhela, dime Señor Potter, ¿Qué vez cuando te paras frente a él?- pregunto Dumbledore usando su apellido para no molestarlo además de curioso por saber la respuesta.

-Me veo a mi mismo junto a Hermione como mi esposa llevando a nuestro hijo en brazos- respondio Harry inocentemente omitiendo la parte de tener un lugar de poder.

-Ya veo, pero he de decirte que no es recomendable que lo observes demasiado tiempo, ya que muchas personas han perdido la cabeza con solo verlo; me temo que este ya no es lugar para guardarlo tendré que buscar un mejor escondite para el- dijo Dumbledore ocultando su decepción porque él pensaba que el anhelo más importante del corazón de Harry era conocer a sus padres; ya tenía todo un discurso preparado para la ocasión.

-Gracias por la advertencia director, yo pensé que era un espejo mágico que predecía el futuro y que mostraba lo que iba a pasar cuando fuera mayor- dijo Harry lo más inocente que podía ocultando las ganas de reír ante la cara de decepción que el director no supo ocultar muy bien, ya se imaginaba que esperaba que le dijera que veía a sus padres muertos.

-No te preocupes Señor Potter, estoy seguro que tus sueños y deseos se harán realidad algún día- término la conversación Dumbledore mordiéndose la lengua para no llamarlo Harry.

Después de esa conversación Harry se colocó la capa de invisibilidad y se retiró de la habitación dejando a Dumbledore metido en sus pensamientos, una vez en su cuarto le conto todo a su prometida y pudieron suspirar porque la primera parte del plan ya estaba completa ahora solo tenían que esperar a que Snape le sacara información de cuando metería la piedra en el para sacarla del espejo con la ayuda de Daysi.

 **Otro capítulo de mi historia espero que les guste, pensé que no iba a subir uno nuevo esta semana porque había tenido mucho trabajo pero aquí lo tienen, también quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario se agradece que me digan si les está gustando la historia. Sin más me despido si no tengo mucho que hacer hasta la próxima semana.**


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO XII**

Días después que las clases se reiniciaran, Snape se acercó a ellos con la noticia de que la piedra ya se encontraba dentro del espejo, además de algunas salas especiales en la puerta de la ultima habitación que lo contenía que le avisarían a Dumbledore el momento en el que Harry ingresara al lugar para de esta manera medir el tiempo de su entrada triunfal para salvar al niño que vivió. Lástima, que desperdiciara tanto tiempo en la colocación de hechizos, ya que no utilizarían la puerta y no se activarían además de que no habría ningún enfrentamiento y por ende ningún Harry Potter que salvar.

Ese día que recibieron la noticia la pareja decidió no ir por la piedra esa misma noche, porque el director podría querer revisar sus protecciones en algún momento, además de que estaba reciente su colocación por lo que era mejor darles una falsa confianza de que no estaban interesados en nada de lo que estaba pasando alrededor del corredor del tercer piso.

En la cena, se reunieron con sus amigos de la casa Slytherin donde comentaron cómo fueron sus vacaciones de navidad, porque ya habían intercambiado regalos apenas llegaron del descanso navideño. Entre los relatos Draco, el cual era el más excitado y contento porque todavía no podía creer que le hubieran mandado una escoba además de un kit para cuidarla; ni siquiera sus padres podían creerse que el niño que vivió y su prometida le hubiesen dado regalos tan caros a su hijo, lo que les hacía pensar que debían colocar mejor sus lealtades en un futuro ya que su primogénito se estaba haciendo parte del círculo de amigos de Harry Potter.

-Harry, Hermione no sé cómo agradecerles que me hayan dado una escoba un kit de limpieza, es el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido hasta hora, ni siquiera mis padres me han dado algo asi antes- dijo Draco en la sala común de Slytherin después de la cena.

-Draco, no tienes nada que agradecer, simplemente fue algo que quisimos darte dado tu gran fanatismo por el quidditch, además de que nos pareció apropiado que tuvieras tu propia escoba para hacer las pruebas el año que viene- respondio Harry restándole importancia al regalo.

Mientras Harry conversaba con Draco sobre quidditch, en un rincón de la sala común Hermione era cuestionada por Daphne y Tracy sobre lo que le había dado Harry por navidad y es que aunque ya hubiesen pasado algunos días del reinicio de las clases ninguna de ellas le había podido sacar a la prometida del niño que vivió cual había sido el regalo de este hacia ella, además de que le había comprado la misma a él. Y la verdad es que la castaña no quería compartir con nadie, lo que habían sido sus regalos entre ellos por considerar que era lago personal.

-No insistan que no les voy a decir que me regalo Harry, confórmense con saber que fue algo muy importante para mí- contesto Hermione por tercera vez a sus amigas mientas se tocaba por encima de la ropa el medallón que yacía entre ellas.

-¡Ah! Hermione porque no nos quieres contar que te dio Harry, seguro fue algo especial pero porque no compartirlo con tus amigas, o es que no nos consideras amigas- respondio Daphne colocando su mejor cara de perrito triste para tratar de obtener la información.

-Lo siento, chicas no es que no sean mis amigas, pero lo que me dio Harry es algo muy importante para mí y no lo quiero compartir con nadie solo con él.

-Está bien, dejaremos de insistir pero algún día no los tendrás que decir- dijo Tracy para dejar ese tema de conversación cerrado y unirse a los chicos en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Y asi estuvo el grupo de amigos hablando de sus experiencias, hasta que solo quedaron Harry y Hermione en la habitación común, quienes después de un rato se dispusieron a entrar en su cuarto, cuando estuvieron seguros que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de que compartían habitación. Ese era el ritual de todas las noches cuando sus compañeros estaban presentes quedarse hasta tarde para que no hubiera nadie cerca y luego irse a dormir,

Una vez ambos acurrucados en su cama, hablaron con confianza de su palan y decidieron que obtendrían la piedra al día siguiente durante su periodo libre, a plena luz del día, y si los llegaran a cuestionar por eso darían como cuartada que estaban en la biblioteca temas que no podrían refutar porque pensaban entrar a la biblioteca y de allí aparecerse junto a Daysi por lo que madame Pince podrían dar fe que no salieron de la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, solo tenían que buscar un lugar alejado donde la bibliotecaria no los viera y listo tenían la mejor defensa, por si acaso algún día los cuestionaban.

Al día siguiente, Harry y Hermione asistieron con total normalidad a sus clases junto a sus compañeros, además de hacerle frente a los comentarios sin sentido de Ronald Wesley que todavía no entendía que Harry no iba a ser su amigo en un futuro próximo, además de que insultar a Hermione no era bueno para su salud porque ese día termino con otro brote de diarrea espontanea que no podía explicar cómo la había contraído, pero dados sus modales a la hora de comer podría haber sido a causa de cualquier alimento que hubiera ingerido en el desayuno.

Pues la verdad, es que el menor de los Wesley no pierde el tiempo en meterse con el niño que vivió y su prometida porque desde la primera clase ya estaba haciendo sus comentarios tontos sobre la fama del niño que vivió. Por lo que a la hora del almuerzo todo el mundo estaba aliviado de no tener su presencia, incluso sus compañeros de Griffyndor quienes pensaban que era una buena cosa no ver sus modales en la mesa por lo menos en una de las comidas, y es que Ronald Wesley no conocía la palabra modales y se comportaba como todo un hombre de las cavernas.

Después, del almuerzo asistieron a sus clases normalmente y al momento de salir de la última lección del día, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de sus amigos alegando que querían hacer algo de investigación adicional en la biblioteca, cosa que los desalentó porque por experiencia propia sabían que cuando la pareja quería hacer un poco de investigación era que se quedaban mucho tiempo en los dominios de madame Pince estudiando.

Una vez dentro de las instalaciones de la biblioteca saludaron a la bibliotecaria y se dirigieron al rincón menos concurrido de la misma, cuando se cercioraron que nadie los estaba mirando llamaron a Daysi quien aprecio invisible pero les hizo saber que se encontraba en el lugar a la espera de sus indicaciones, por lo que le pidieron que los llevara a la habitación que contenía el espejo oesed.

Ya en el lugar Harry se paró delante el espejo y como las anteriores veces vio la visión de el con Hermione y su hijo, pero esta vez su reflejo le hacía señas que no dijera nada mostrándole una piedra ámbar que luego se colocaba dentro de su bolsillo e inmediatamente sintió un peso en su pantalón indicándole que la piedra filosofal ahora estaba en su poder por lo que metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco artefacto para mostrárselo a Hermione.

-¡Asi que esto es la piedra filosofal de Nicolás Flamel!- exclamo Hermione en cuanto Harry le mostro el objeto.

-Eso parece, Daysi crees que puedas transfigurar esta hoja de papel en una copia de esta piedra-dijo Harry tendiéndole la hoja a la elfo doméstico.

-Claro maestro- dijo la criatura y al instante tenía una copia fiel y exacta de la piedra en sus manos.

Harry viendo que su elfo había cumplido con su orden le dio la piedra verdadera a Hermione y tomo la falsa de Daysi para luego pararse nuevamente delante del espejo y pensar como haría para meterla dentro del espejo cuando sucedió los mismo de la que cuando la saco, lo que le indico que efectivamente la falsificación ya se encontraba dentro del mismo y en caso de que Voldemort descubriera como obtener el artefacto solo se llevaría una hoja de papel transfigurada con magia elfica.

-Bien, creo que hemos terminado nuestro trabajo aquí, Daysi llévanos a donde nos encontraste en la biblioteca y llévate la piedra filosofal contigo a la Mansión Potter, y guárdala en nuestra habitación- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a su duende personal.

-Como usted diga maestra- respondio la elfo servicial feliz de haber ayudado a sus maestros.

Entonces, la elfo los tomo de la mano y los desapareció para estar nuevamente en la biblioteca e inmediatamente se fue a mansión Potter para guardar el objeto como le había dicho su señora. Y es que la elfo a pesar de no saber para que querían la piedra filosofal se sentía emocionada que sus amos hayan requerido de sus servicios.

Mientras que la piedra estaba segura en mansión Potter Harry y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca leyendo un libro para hacer tiempo de irse a cenar, por supuesto, apenas aparecieron habían ido a madame Pince a preguntarle por un libro solo para darle más efecto a su cuartada de que habían estado toda la tarde en la biblioteca sin más nada que hacer sino estudiar _"Bueno ya tenemos la piedra que sigue ahora"_ dijo Hermione mentalmente a Harry mientras caminaban al gran salón para cenar _"Ahora solo nos resta esperar y ver cuando Voldemort hará su movimiento, si te soy sincero pienso que deberíamos aparecernos invisibles con Daysi y ver como el espectáculo se lleva a cabo",_ respondio Harry con una sonrisa traviesa _"A mí también me gustaría, pero puede ser peligroso, ya sé que la magia de Daysi no puede ser detectada pero es posible que nos alcance un hechizo perdido si es que Dumbledore y Voldemort se enfrentan en la habitación del espejo"_ hablo Hermione mostrándole las consecuencias de hacer lo que Harry quería.

La conversación mental fue interrumpida por su llegada al gran salón y la repentina aparición de Ronald Wesley delante de ellos acusándolos de hacer algo para que se enfermera; acusación que no duro mucho porque el profesor de pociones hizo su aparición reprendiendo al pelirrojo, mandándolo hacia su mesa no sin antes deducirle 25 puntos por hacer escandalo a las puertas del gran salón y darle detención con el cuidador durante una semana. Cosa que dejo aún más molesto al menor de los Wesley quien empezó alegar favoritismo de parte del jefe de la casa Slytherin, sin embargo, sus quejas cayeron en oídos sordos ya que ni sus compañeros ni el personal se colocaron de su lado, solo la mirada de Dumbledore indicaba que no le gustaba la actitud del pelirrojo porque no iba con sus planes.

Y asi pasaron los días en Hogwarts entre clases, e intentos de Dumbledore para tratar de involucrar a Harry en la defensa de la piedra, a través, de pistas dejadas aquí y allá por Snape y Ronald Wesley que aun hacía de todo para tratar de hacerse amigo de Harry, quien solamente le seguía la corriente pareciendo interesado en el asunto, solo para que el viejo no sospechara de nada y creyera que su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente.

Debido a que en todo ese tiempo Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta que la piedra no estaba en el espejo ni siquiera le habían dicho a Severus de su pequeña incursión después del descanso de navidad para obtener el artefacto para sí mismos; pero Albus se cansó de esperar y un jueves decidió que era el momento de llevar su plan a cabo por lo que anuncio que se iba de la escuela por negocios en el Wizengamont y salió en una escoba ante la mirada de Harry, Hermione y sus amigos.

-¿Por qué el director se fue a Londres en escoba pudiendo solo ir por el la red flu de su oficina o solamente salir de las salas de Hogwarts y aparecerse en el ministerio?- dijo Draco extrañado por el método de viaje del anciano.

-No sé, pero se trata de Dumbledore y nadie sabe porque hace lo que hace o que pasa por su cabeza- le contesto Hermione restándole importancia al asunto para que sus compañeros no hicieran más preguntas ya que se había dado cuenta que le viejo había puesto en marcha su gran plan.

-Tienes razón, quien sabe lo que el hombre pensó para irse en escoba en vez de ir por otro medio más convencional- agrego Harry distrayendo a sus compañeros porque también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por lo que dijo de repente- Hermione me acabo de acordar que no le preguntamos al profesor Snape sobre las dudas que tenía sobre el ensayo que hay que entregarle el lunes, ¿me acompañas a su oficina?

-Por supuesto, chicos adelántense a la biblioteca Harry y yo los alcanzamos allá dentro de media hora- respondio Hermione entendiendo la indirecta de su prometido.

-O.k pero no vayan a tardar demasiado ustedes saben que no entendí mucho sobre lo que hay que hacer para la transfiguración y necesito que me expliquen- exclamo Daphne.

-No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho, además la tarea de la profesora McGonagall no es tan complicada como parece- contesto Hermione mientras Harry tomaba su mano y la guiaba nuevamente a las mazmorras.

En el camino a la oficina de Snape Harry le dijo mentalmente a su novia _"te diste cuenta, Dumbledore decidió dejarle el camino libre a Voldemort para que vaya por la piedra y se aseguró que yo supiera que no iba estar en el castillo" "Como no darse cuenta si fue tan obvio, quien se va todo el camino a Londres desde Escocia montado en un palo de escoba"_ respondio Hermione ofendida porque el viejo dudara de su inteligencia _"Lo sé, por eso hay que ir donde Severus y decirle a un maestro que es el momento que Quirrell va aprovechar de ir por la piedra"_ respondio Harry calmando a su novia _"Entiendo, asi podemos decir que hicimos algo para tratar de defender un artefacto importante, pero déjame decirte, que si Voldemort va detrás de la piedra hoy no es tan inteligente como yo hubiera pensado que sería un señor oscuro"_ termino la conversación Hermione haciendo ver la falta de pensamiento de Voldemort en caso de que en realidad fuera detrás de la piedra ese día.

Tocaron la puerta y apenas recibieron el visto bueno de acceder entraron y Severus fue el primero en hablar-¿Están aquí por la repentina ida del director a Londres montado en una escoba?

-La verdad es que si- respondio Harry- Sabemos que hoy es el día en que el viejo coloco en marcha su plan solo estamos aquí para decirle a un maestro que la piedra corre peligro y que debe ser protegida.

-Me parece bien pero creo que le deberían dar ese mensaje a la profesora McGonagall ya que será más creíble, porque sabemos que yo estoy al tanto de los planes del director- contesto el maestro de pociones.

-Pero usted es el jefe de nuestra casa, y lo más lógico es que vengamos a usted- contraataco Hermione.

-Sí, pero yo los tendría que alentar para que ustedes la defendieran por lo que Minerva sería más vocal en decir que la piedra está segura y que no es asunto de ustedes si le pasa algo- arremetió el maestro de pociones.

-Tienes razón, vamos a buscar McGonagall rápido antes de que a Daphne y a Draco les de un infarto porque no los estamos ayudando con su tarea de transfiguración- termino Harry la conversación mientras salía con Hermione en busca de la profesora.

La cual encontraron en las escaleras del segundo piso y no tardaron en decir al unísono –Dumbledore se fue la piedra está en peligro, Quirrell ira por ella.

La cual contesto-¿Cómo saben ustedes de la piedra, y que está escondida aquí en la escuela?

-Por comentarios que oímos aquí y allá y después de una ardua investigación descubrimos que se trataba de la piedra filosofal y hasta ahora nuestro único sospechoso es el profesor Quirrell porque nadie nos saca de la cabeza que el metió el troll en la escuela.-respondio Hermione inocentemente.

-Y que le hace pensar eso señorita Night- pregunto McGonagall viendo firmemente a la muchacha.

-Bueno, que él era el único que no se encontraba en el gran salón a la hora de la cena y una noche Harry lo escucho hablando con alguien sobre que estaban cerca de obtener lo que estaba escondido en el tercer piso- respondio Hermione acordándose de lo que su prometido había oído, una vez que fue a ver el espejo oesed.

-¿Es eso verdad señor Potter?

-Sí, la verdad es que no lo vi pero la voz se me pareció a la de Quirrell además de que no pude identificar con quien hablaba.

-Eso no importa, lo único que tienen que saber es que la piedra se encuentra bien custodiada y nada le va a pasar en la ausencia del director, asi que mejor se van a estudiar o hacer otra cosa, que dentro de poco es la hora de la cena- y con eso Minerva los despidió del lugar.

A lo que la pareja se giró rumbo a la biblioteca ocultando la sonrisa de sus rostros por haber engañado a la profesora con su falsa preocupación por la piedra filosofal, ya en su destacó, se encontraron con sus amigos e hicieron sus deberes para luego irse a cenar y posteriormente a su habitación para dar por terminado un día más dentro de Hogwarts ya al día siguiente se enterarían por boca de Snape que había pasado con Dumbledore y su plan.

 **Como todas las semanas aquí este otro capítulo de mi historia en el siguiente capítulo les contare lo que sucedió con Voldemort y Dumbledore cuando se enfrentaron para obtener la piedra.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO XIII**

En todo el tiempo que Harry y Hermione estuvieron hablando con los profesores y con sus amigos en la biblioteca realizando el ensayo de transfiguración de la profesora McGonagall, Dumbledore lo más lejos que había llegado de la escuela era al pueblo de Hogsmeade, y estaba sentado en bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla en el negocio de su hermano Aberforth a la espera de sentir que se activara el encanto que había colocado en la puerta de la habitación del espejo, el cual le indicaría el momento en que Voldemort y Harry entraran en la habitación.

Pasada la hora de la cena, Albus ya se estaba inquietando debido a que no había sentido ningún cambio en la salas del tercer piso hasta que pasada la media hora detecto que Voldemort ya había llegado a su objetivo por lo que se apresuró en volver a la escuela por un pasadizo secreto que había descubierto hace mucho tiempo cunado comenzó con la enseñanza en Hogwarts.

Durante, su trayecto pasaron acerca de 20 minutos en los cuales no podía dejar de notar que Harry Potter todavía no había hecho acto de presencia en la habitación, por lo que pensó que quizás aún estaba ocupado con la pruebas previas, por lo que decidió darle 15 minutos más, después de todo el solo necesitaba llamar un elfo de la escuela para que lo dejara dentro del lugar para salvar al niño que vivió de un final trágico en manos del señor oscuro que había vuelto.

Sin embargo, cuando se consumieron los 15 minutos Dumbledore se empezó a preocupar debido a que Harry todavía no hacia acto de presencia por lo cual se preguntaba si sus salas habían fallado. No queriendo esperar más sabiendo que Quirrell tenía más de media hora frente al espejo decidió aparecerse en el lugar llamando al elfo más leal que tenía en Hogwarts. Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con el profesor de artes oscuras de frente al espejo contemplándolo como esperando que este le dé la respuesta.

-Dime Dumbledore, ¿cómo saco la estúpida piedra del espejo?- hablo Quirrell haciéndole saber que sabía que estaba en el lugar.

-La verdad, es que no puedes sacarla de allí ni ahora ni nunca, y tampoco permitiré que te la lleves- respondio Albus con su mejor tono de abuelo ocultando su decepción de que el joven Potter no se haya arriesgado para defender la piedra.

-Déjate de tonterías Dumbledore y dime como sacar la piedra del maldito espejo-volvió a decir Quirrell en tono molesto.

-Ya te dije que no puedo permitir que pongas tus manos en un artefacto tan importante como ese, asi que te pido encarecidamente que desistas de obtenerla y salgamos de aquí ahora mismo- contesto el director en tono calmado aunque detrás de su espalda ya tenía la varita preparada en caso de un enfrentamiento.

-Déjame hablar con el- se escuchó una vez desde la parte de atrás de la cabeza del profesor de artes oscuras.

-Pero maestro, aún se encuentra débil, no debería exponerse a hablar con Dumbledore- respondio este nervioso porque su maestro se revelara.

-No me importa, hazme caso Quirrell- volvió a decir la misma voz pero ahora en tono molesto.

Por lo que al hombre no le quedo más que darle la espalda al director mientras se desenrollaba el turbante que tenía en la cabeza, para revelar en la parte de atrás de la misma la cara Voldemort, el asistente que se creía muerto hace once años, a lo que Albus no pudo confirmar que efectivamente su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras estaba poseído por el señor oscuro.

-Tom, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?- pregunto Dumbledore apenas vio la cara Voldemort.

-No me llames asi viejo estúpido, olvídate de toda la ridícula cortesía y termina de decirme de una buena vez como hago para sacar la piedra del espejo- respondio Voldemort molesto por haber sido llamado por el nombre muggle que el tanto detesta.

-Veras, Tom hijo mío ya te he dicho que no te puedo entregar la piedra, Nicolás Flamel no me perdonaría jamás que perdiera algo tan preciado para el- hablo el hombre en total calma aun aunque por dentro estuviera maldiciendo a Harry Potter por no estar allí enfrentándose al señor oscuro para el salvarlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras asi!- le grito Voldemort al viejo- Y si no me quieres decir cómo obtener la piedra, creo que es tiempo que te despidas de este mundo o como acostumbras a decir que pases a la siguiente gran aventura.

-Lamento diseccionarte Tom pero aun no estoy listo para morir hay tantas cosas que tengo que hacer por el bien común en un futuro- hablo Dumbledore mientras sacaba su varita y se colocaba en posición de ataque.

A lo que Voldemort no espero más y comenzó arrojando un cruciatus al director quien a pesar de sus años pudo esquivarlo para contraatacar con un hechizo de voladura y un expeliarmus para tratar de desarmar el cuerpo de Quirrell controlado por el señor oscuro, el cual no se quedaba atrás y empezó a enviar una cadena de hechizos seguido terminando con un Avada Kedavra el cual Albus bloqueo convocando un pedazo de roca que se había desprendido por un hechizo perdido durante su duelo. El enfrentamiento, duro unos minutos más hasta que Dumbledore usando su vasto conocimiento en hechizos, consiguió agotar el cuerpo del maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras obligando al espectro de Voldemort a abandonar su recipiente, no sin antes quitarle toda la energía posible al viejo mago.

Dumbledore, al verse débil por la pérdida de energía a causa de Voldemort llamo a su duende personal para que lo llevara a la enfermería, para que madame Pomfrey le diera una poción reconstituyente que lo ayudara a recuperar sus fuerzas, una vez allí la enfermera no dudo en atenderlo y llamo a la directora adjunta como a los otros jefes de casa para que estuvieran al tanto de la situación actual del director.

-Albus, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué estás en la enfermería?, ¿No estabas en Londres?- dijo la profesora McGonagall apenas vio al hombre acostado en una cama de la enfermería.

-La verdad, es que nunca llegue a Londres cuando estaba en camino tuve una corazonada que me hizo volver a la escuela, y menos mal que lo hice cuando estaba cerca de la escuela sentí que las salas alrededor del artefacto habían sido traspasadas por lo que apenas puse un pie dentro de Hogwarts llame a Tippy mi elfo domestico personal aquí en el castillo para que me llevara allá; para encontrarme con Quirrell viendo el espejo.

-No puede ser, Harry y Hermione tenían razón- exclamo Minerva asombrada por las revelaciones del director.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que el Señor Potter y la Señorita Night tenían razón?- pregunto curioso Albus.

-Bueno, al poco tiempo de que te fuiste los niños se me acercaron diciéndome que la piedra estaba en peligro y que Quirrell intentaría obtenerla hoy aprovechando su ausencia- respondio la mujer aun asombrada por la capacidad de deducción que tuvieron sus alumnos.

-No sé cómo se enteraron pero tenían razón, Quirrell estaba allí tratando de conseguir la piedra, pero eso no es lo más importante, lo trascendente es que el profesor estaba poseído por el espíritu de Voldemort y después de batirnos en duelo el cuerpo del profesor se debilito y el espectro tuvo que abandonar su recipiente, pero antes de irse tomo la energía que necesitaba de mí, por eso estoy en la enfermería- hablo nuevamente Albus ante la mirada sorprendida de tres de sus jefes de casa ya que Snape estaba al tanto de todo y no lo sorprendía nada de lo se estaba hablando en el lugar.

-Menos mal que le dije a Harry y Hermione que la piedra estaba segura y que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse, imagínense que se hubiesen acercado al corredor del tercer piso para detener a Quirrell…. Se hubieran encontrado con el señor oscuro y quien sabe que les hubiese pasado- volvió a decir Minerva aliviada que los hijos de sus amigos estaban fuera de peligro.

-Sí, si menos mal- contesto Dumbledore ocultando su molestia que sus planes se habían venido abajo gracias a la intervención de McGonagall; en ningún momento se le paso por la cabeza que Harry era un Slytherin y que el decidía que batallas pelear y cuáles no.

Después de que Flitwick, Pomona y Minerva se cercioraron que el director ya se encontraba mejor gracias a los cuidados de Pomfrey decidieron salir del lugar dejando detrás solamente al maestro de pociones, a quien Albus le había pedido que permaneciera unos minutos más porque tenía algo importante que discutir con él y que no podía esperar al día siguiente.

-Severus me puedes explicar: ¿porque tus Slytherin no estaban en el lugar protegiendo la piedra?- hablo Dumbledore apenas se fueron los demás.

-No sé, yo les di todas las pistas que me pediste que deslizara y tu viste que la mayoría funcionaron, ¿no tuviste un encuentro con Potter frente al espejo?- respondio Snape impasible.

-Sí, tienes razón, quizás confiaron en lo que les dijo Minerva y decidieron no intervenir, ahora que me siento mejor quisiera que me acompañaras a buscar la piedra y mañana después del desayuno me quiero reunir con Señor Potter y Señorita Night para hablar de cómo se enteraron de la piedra, con tal hay parecer desentendido de todo- respondio resignado el anciano creyendo que simplemente el año no quiso arriesgarse.

El director llamo nuevamente a Tippy quien traslado a los dos hombre nuevamente a la habitación del espejo, para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Quirrell el cual Dumbledore transfiguro en una piedra que coloco en un rincón del lugar para luego extraer la piedra del espejo y meterla en el bolsillo de su túnica, sin percatarse que se trataba de una falsificación, por lo que llamo nuevamente al elfo para que llevara a cada uno a sus aposentos a la espera de un nuevo día.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry y Hermione despertaron no pudieron dejar de preguntarse mentalmente que habría pasado con el director y Voldemort, pero como no era algo que les interesara tanto, ambos solo siguieron su rutina normal de todas las mañanas sin darle importancia a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, no obstante, cuando entraron a la sala común se encontraron con su jefe de casa quien les hizo la indicación que el director los esperaba en su oficina después del desayuno y que él personalmente los escoltaría, cosa que no les extraño porque ya se esperaban que Dumbledore los llamara para cuestionarlos sobre lo dicho a McGonagall.

En el desayuno Dumbledore aprovecho para comunicarle a la población estudiantil, que el profesor Quirrell no iba a seguir impartiendo las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, porque había abandonado la escuela por motivos desconocidos, a partir de allí el desayuno fue tenso para la pareja ya que no podían evitar las incisivas miradas que estaban recibiendo de Dumbledore quien no dejaba de analizarlos como sopesando si tenían algo que ver con los acontecimientos del día de ayer, o porque Harry nunca apareció para proteger la piedra pero si le advirtió a McGonagall que la misma estaba en peligro; pero de nuevo estaban teorizando sobre Dumbledore y en realidad nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cuales son las cosas que pasan por la mente del mago anciano.

Una vez que terminaron sus alimentos el profesor Snape se acercó a sus alumnos después de esperar que el director se retirara dándoles asi unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad fuera de miradas inquisidoras; los condujo en silencio hacia la oficina del hombre ya que ni el mismo entendía para que Albus los quería ver si ellos no estuvieron involucrados en nada la noche anterior lo único que hicieron fue hablar con la profesora McGonagall y para el eso los dejaba fuera de cualquier sospecha, pero como siempre nadie sabe que pasa por la mente del gran mago de luz.

-Gracias Severus, yo puedo manejar desde aquí la conversación- hablo Dumbledore una vez que el maestro de pociones introdujo a los niños en la oficina.

-Lamento discrepar director, pero yo creo que si va a tratar algún tema concerniente a la escuela, es necesario que nuestro jefe de casa este presente- hablo Harry porque no le gustaba la idea de quedarse a solas con el viejo.

-Ahora Harry, hijo lo que tenemos que hablar es importante y no creo que sea necesario retener a Severus él tiene otras cosas que hacer- respondio el anciano en su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Yo pensé que ya había entendido que no debe llamarme por mi nombre con tanta familiaridad y que tampoco soy su hijo; si el profesor Snape no tiene nada que hacer, quiero que se quede, él tiene toda mi confianza al igual que mi prometida- volvió a decir Harry sin expresar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-No se preocupe señor Potter cuento con el tiempo suficiente para quedarme con ustedes durante esta reunión- respondio Severus sin ninguna emoción como siempre.

-Bien, ¿director usted dirá?, ¿Qué necesita de nosotros?- pregunto Harry zanjando cualquier comentario que hubiese querido hacer el hombre.

-Los llames porque ayer sucedió algo importante en la escuela y la profesora McGonagall me dijo que ustedes se le acercaron para comunicarle que la piedra estaba en peligro y que Quirrell iba aprovechar su oportunidad para obtenerla.

-Usted está en lo correcto, efectivamente le dijimos eso a la profesora McGonagall- respondio Hermione.

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo se enteraron que la piedra filosofal estaba en Hogwarts y que Quirrell estaba detrás de ella?- pregunto Dumbledore con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Fácil, por comentarios aquí y allá que cualquiera con cierto grado de inteligencia podía atar los cabos fácilmente, además, escuchamos una conversación de Quirrell con alguien más que no supimos identificar hablando de que tenían que obtener la piedra a como diera lugar- contesto Harry como si hablara del clima.

-Ya veo, pero ¿que los motivo a decirle a la profesora McGonagall?, ¿Por qué no hicieron algo por ustedes mismos?- volvió a cuestionar Dumbledore.

-Primero que pensamos que era nuestro deber decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando, y en segundo lugar no era de nuestra incumbencia si se llevaban la piedra o no ya habíamos hecho mucho con darle la advertencia a un maestro, y hay que ser muy retrasado como Ronald Wesley para no darse cuenta que algo le sucedió al Quirrell y por eso su repentina partida del colegio sin dar motivos- respondio esta vez Hermione queriendo dar por terminado el interrogatorio.

-Bueno, puedo ver dónde van sus prioridades, y si algo sucedió con Quirrell pero ustedes no están para saberlo, ahora, se pueden retirar- termino la conversación Albus.

Y de esa manera los tres Slytherin abandonaron la oficina, dándose cuenta que el hombre solo quería cuestionarlos para saber porque no habían ido ellos mismos a defender la piedra, y para alivio de Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta que el hombre aun no sabía que la piedra era una falsificación y quizás nunca se dé cuenta a menos que la devuelva a Nicolás Flamel lo cual dudaban, porque quien en su sano juicio se despendería de un objeto que le puede conceder alargar su vida y convertir cualquier metal en oro, solo alguien tonto haría eso.

Después de haber tenido esa conversación con el director no se tocó de nuevo el tema, ni siquiera con Snape para que les comentara lo que realmente había sucedido esa noche; el año escolar termino sin sobresaltos para la pareja, dejando en claro en la cena de despedida que la casa de Slytherin habían ganado la copa de las casas por un margen amplio gracias a los puntos obtenido por Harry y Hermione lo cual completaron al ganar la copa de quidditch también por otro año consecutivo, por lo cual su jefe de casa estaba muy contento aunque su cara no lo reflejara, era otro año que lograba vencer a los Griffyndor.

Quienes no estaban contentos con los resultados obtenido, siendo el más vocal Ronald Wesley, sin embargo sus quejas cayeron en saco roto porque nadie le presto atención y asi culmino el primer año de Harry y Hermione quienes subieron al tren de Londres con la certeza que todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida se debían a la injerencia de Albus Dumbledore, ahora había que ver que les depararía su segundo año dentro de la institución.

 **Y con este capítulo termina el primer año de Harry y Hermione espero que le haya gustado en el siguiente comienza el segundo año a partir de los acontecimientos del verano previo al inicio de clases. Aunque tengo que advertirles que quizás este sea el último capítulo que subo por este año ya que me vienen unos días un poco ocupados pero tengan por seguro que en enero continuo con la historia. Pero una cosa si les digo voy tratar de subir un capítulo más este año pero no prometo nada.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

El camino en tren hacia Londres transcurrió de lo más tranquilo para lo Slytherin ocupantes del ultimo vagón quienes se dedicaron a pasar su tiempo de viaje entre juegos de ajedrez mágico y la lectura de libros, asi como la charla ocasional sobre algo sucedido durante el año escolar, pero sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido, cualquiera que pasara por el mismo podría notar que eran niños comportándose como niños con sus amigos.

Al llegar a la estación ellos fueron los últimos en salir del tren, después de que la estampida de alumnos eufóricos por volver a casa abandonaran el tren, por lo que Draco se dirigió a sus padres llevando en el remolque a Harry y Hermione con la clara intención de querer presentárselos a sus padres y poder sacarles una invitación a su casa para el verano, porque la vedad era que iba a extrañar a sus amigos durante el periodo de vacaciones.

-Madre, Padre les presento Lord Harry Potter y a Lady Hermione Night, mis amigos y compañeros de Slytherin- Draco como heredero de sangre pura decidió presentarlos como debía ser.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos yo soy Lord Lucius Malfoy y esta es mi esposa Narcisa- respondio el patriarca la presentación.

-El gusto es nuestro, Draco no ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes, y queremos disculparnos por no aceptar la invitación en navidad, pero éramos nuevos en el mundo mágico y queríamos tener tiempo de estudiar un poco más sobre el- hablo Harry haciendo gala de sus modales.

-No se preocupe entendemos, pero quisiéramos que nos visitara en algún momento durante el verano, si quieren podemos ir a recoger los útiles escolares juntos- agrego Lucius complacido por la formas de hablar del niño.

-Con mucho gusto, estaremos en contacto con Draco para colocarnos de acuerdo, ahora si nos disculpan debemos ponernos en marcha aún tenemos cosas que hacer antes de llegar a nuestra residencia- contesto Hermione igual de educada que Harry.

-Siendo asi, no les quito más tiempo, Draco te dejo para que te despidas de tus amigos- dijo el Lucius mientras se alejaba con su esposa para darle un poco de privacidad a los niños.

Sin más, los tres se despidieron con la promesa de verse pronto durante el verano; Después del encuentro con la familia Malfoy Harry y Hermione salieron de la estación y llamaron al autobús Noctambulo para que los llevara al Callejón Diagon para visitar a su gerente de cuentas en Gringotts para saber qué había pasado con el caso de Sirius asi como para obtener una actualización de sus ganancias durante el año gracias a la inversiones hechas por su gerente.

La reunión en el banco con su gerente de cuentas no les dio buenas noticias sobre la situación de Sirius Black, debido a que era un poco complicado hacer todas las investigaciones sin que Dumbledore o el ministro de magia se dieran cuenta que estaban hurgando en un caso inherente a Harry Potter, ya que lo que querían hacer podía acabar con la carrera de muchos funcionarios dentro del gobierno, no Obstante no todo fueron malas noticias ya que sus inversiones habían crecido considerablemente desde la última vez que las habían revisado y estaban contentos con la gestión de su gerente de cuentas.

Por lo que se dirigieron a la mansión Potter vía traslador para pasar su verano sin interrupciones y gente viendo alrededor de ellos, al llegar a su hogar fueron recibidos por los elfos domesticas que estaban contentos de ver sus amos de vuelta y tener alguien a quien servir, aunque sea por unos meses; el ambiente en la mansión Potter era de total tranquilidad durante el periodo de vacaciones, los días de Harry y Hermione transcurrían entre estudiar en su biblioteca amplia, hacer sus deberes de verano y pasar tiempo de calidad entre ambos, además de comunicarse regularmente con sus amigos, por lo que se podría decir que estaban tranquilos sin ninguna preocupación inmediata.

Hasta que unos días antes de reunirse con los Malfoy para ir de compras de sus útiles llego Daysi enfadad hablar con sus amos, interrumpiendo su investigación sobre la piedra filosofal, a la cual todavía no le habían dado uso, pensando que sería mejor para guardarla para un futuro debido a que aún estaban muy jóvenes para hacer uso de ella de acuerdo a la información que habían obtenido y por lo tanto no iba hacer el mismo efecto de que si tuvieran una edad adulta.

-Daysi, ¿Qué sucede porque te ves enfadada?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida por el estado de la pequeña criatura que siempre tiene una sonrisa y cara amable para con ellos.

-Daysi está molesta, porque un elfo de otra familia ha irrumpido en la mansión y quiere hablar con el maestro, pero cuando le dije que maestros estaban ocupados y que no lo podían recibir, hizo un desastre en la cocina, por lo que lo aturdí y está en la sala marrado, quiero pedir perdón por mis acciones y recibiere el castigo que consideren necesario por mi interrupción y por lo que hice- respondio la elfa ahora decaída.

-No te preocupes Daysi no serás castigada por nada que hayas hecho, tu hiciste lo que pensaste que era correcto asi que no te preocupes- hablo Hermione para consolarla debido que hasta ahora todos sus elfos no les habían demostrado otra cosa que no fuera lealtad para con ellos.

-Sí Daysi, Hermione tiene razón hiciste lo que creíste necesario ahora llévanos donde este elfo domestico que entro sin invitación- agrego Harry a la declaración de su prometida.

Ante estas palabras Daysi se alegró de no haber disgustado a sus maestros con sus acciones lo que hacía crecer su lealtad para con ellos, debido que desde que ellos se hicieron cargo de Mansión Potter, la mansión había regresado a lo que un día había sido antes que murieran los abuelos y padres de Harry, un hogar donde se trataban a todas la criaturas con nada más que amabilidad siempre y cuando le demostraran lealtad a la casa Potter. Por lo que la intromisión de un ser dentro de las paredes de la misma sin ser invitado se considera una ofensa tanto para la familia como para los elfos que laboran para ellos, por lo que los condujo a donde estaba el prisionero.

Al llegar a la sala Harry y Hermione lo primero que vieron fue a un elfo domestico amarrado en una silla, vestido con un paño de cocina sucio y con signos de maltrato además de desnutrición, lo que los hizo preguntarse mentalmente ¿a que familia pertenecería tan peculiar criatura que para ellos maltratada hasta mas no poder?, sin embargo, no quisieron preocuparse por eso debido a que sus razones tendrían para hacer que su ciervo fuera castigado para terminar en esas condiciones.

-Daysi despiértalo, quiero hablar con el- ordeno Harry a la pequeña elfa después de observar detenidamente a la otra criatura.

-¿Cómo te llamas y quien te mando?- dijo Harry directo al grano una vez que el elfo despertó.

-Mi nombre es Dobby, y Dobby ha venido solo maestro no sabe que yo estoy aquí- contesto la criatura un poco asustada al verse en la situación que estaba.

-Bien, Dobby vamos a creerte que no te ha mandado nadie pero dinos, ¿a qué has venido?, no creo que estés aquí para una visita social- intervino Hermione continuando con el interrogatorio.

-He venido a advertirles que el gran Harry Potter no debe asistir este año a Hogwarts, algo peligroso será soltado en la escuela que le podría causar mucho daño- respondio Dobby cohibido por el cuestionamiento.

-¿Y de qué tipo de peligro estamos hablando?, porque yo no creo que haya nada más peligroso que el director en ese lugar- pregunto Harry con una media sonrisa.

-Dobby escucho que un monstruo será soltado e la escuela, el cual acabara con la suciedad, Dobby como sabe de la grandeza de Harry Potter ha venido a decirle que no debe asistir Hogwarts sino quiere sufrir algún percance doloroso- respondio el elfo desesperado porque le creyeran y tomaran en serio su advertencia.

-Sea lo que sea, que va a suceder en Hogwarts este año, ten por seguro que no nos afectara, por una simple razón nosotros siempre estamos un paso adelante, asi que dile a tu amo que no debe preocuparse por mí, Daysi desátalo para que se vaya y si vuelve solo sácalo de la casa- dijo Harry

-Gran Harry Potter, debe hacerle caso a Dobby, no debe ir a Hogwarts para este año grandes peligros se encuentran alrededor- hablo Dobby agarrándose a las rodillas de Harry en cuanto Daysi lo soltó.

-Mira Dobby no me importa si hay peligro o no en Hogwarts el siguiente año, pero algo si debes tener por seguro, mi prometida y yo asistiremos como lo tenemos planeado, a nosotros no nos asusta lo que sea que vaya a ocurrir tenemos nuestros medios para mantenernos a salvo- dijo Harry molesto por la forma en la que se le había abalanzado la creatura.

-Bueno si el gran Harry Potter no le hace caso a Dobby, Dobby tendrá que hacer algo para que no vaya a Hogwarts- expreso el elfo para luego colocarse hacer magia como loco alrededor de la sala, pero como vio que no llegaba ningún búho.

-Dobby no entiende, Dobby estaba seguro que si cambiaba su magia por la parecida a mago iba a llegar carta del ministerio.

-Asi que quería que a Harry le mandaran una carta del ministerio para que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts, pues déjame decirte que no funciono porque tanto Harry como yo estamos emancipados en el mundo muggle y mágico, por lo tanto se nos considera adultos además de que somos Lord Potter y Lady Night respectivamente.

-¿Porque hiciste eso?, eres un mal elfo tanto para mi maestro como para tu propio- dijo indignada la elfo Potter.

-Dobby no es malo, Dobby solo quiere que el gran Harry Potter no asista a Hogwarts porque corre peligro.

-Mira Dobby no me importa si un enorme dragón se mete en la escuela este año, o un basilisco, Harry y yo no dejaremos de asistir, por mi hasta se puede quemar Hogwarts y nosotros estaremos ilesos- dijo Hermione molesta hasta mas no poder con la creatura.

-Sera mejor que desaparezcas de mi casa de una vez por todas sino quieres volver en peor estado del que estas- agrego Harry a la declaración de su prometida mientras la sostenía de la cintura intentando calmarla para que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Sin más el elfo, desaparecido de la sala de la mansión Potter dejando solo a tres ocupante; Harry se volvió hacia Daysi la fiel elfo Potter y la felicito por su trabajo, además de darle la orden de colocar salas elfica que repelieran los elfos domésticos de otras familias, y asi evitar un incidente parecido en un futuro, luego tomo a Hermione nuevamente a la biblioteca para darle unos besos apasionados y asi bajarle el mal de humor.

Tres días después Harry y Hermione estaban listos para reunirse con los Malfoy en el caldero chorreante y asi hacer sus compras para el siguiente año escolar. Cuando llegaron ya Draco y sus padres estaban esperando por ellos por lo que no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a visitar las tiendas en el callejón Diagon comenzando por madame Malkin para obtener nuevas túnicas ya que habían crecido algo desde el año anterior.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la librería se dieron cuenta que estaba llena debido a que había una firma de libros, por lo que cuando entraron se dirigieron directamente a obtener lo que necesitaban y salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, ya que estaba lleno de fotógrafos y periodistas y a Harry no se le antojaba ser abordado por ser el niño que vivió, pero su suerte no era tanta porque cuando se dirigía a pagar junto a Hermione fue tomado de un brazo por Gilderoy Lockhart para tomarse una foto con el niño que vivió.

-¿Podría soltarme?, yo no le he dado permiso de tocarme, ¿sabe cuál es el pago por tomar a una cabeza de familia sin su consentimiento?, y esto va para los periodistas y fotógrafos veo algún reportaje mi imagen o en sus papeles, tengas por seguro que tendrá una demanda unas horas después, porque yo no he dado mi permiso para el uso de mi imagen en cualquier caso- hablo Harry molesto en lo que sintió que fue jalado hacia la horda de periodistas y fotógrafos.

-Harry no tienes porque molestarte yo solo quería tomarme una foto con el niño que vivió y asi poder anunciar que soy el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Hogwarts para este año- dijo Lockhart tratando de congraciarse con el niño.

-En primer lugar no me llames Harry ya que yo no le he dado permiso para que me trate con tanta familiaridad, en segundo lugar para usted soy Lord Harry Potter, y tercero por mi puedes ser el próximo heredero al trono de Inglaterra, pero eso no te da derecho a abordar a una persona sin su permiso, ¿estamos claro?- volvió a replicar Harry molesto con el hombre que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Lo siento Ha… que digo Lord Potter yo solo quería tener una imagen con el niño que vivió para darle más publicidad a mis libros además de que voy a ser el nuevo maestro de Hogwarts- respondio el hombre un poco conmocionado por las palabras usadas por un niño de 12 años.

-Si pero eso no le da el derecho de tomar a mi prometido sin su consentimiento, y corrió con suerte porque en otras circunstancias estaría tirado en el suelo sangrando debido a que se quedó sin brazo- dijo Hermione en voz baja para que solo la escuchara el asistente que estaba de pie delante de ella.

Mientras Harry y Hermione tenían su discusión con Lockhart en la puerta de la librería los Malfoy peleaban con los Wesley por un comentario mal intencionado hecho por el menor del clan de pelirrojos hacia el heredero Malfoy que suscitó una réplica del patriarca de la familia, que aprovechó el momento para deslizar un libro que le había dado su maestro en el caldero de compras de la única hija Wesley con el fin de acabar con los sangre sucias y amantes muggles que habitan en la escuela el siguiente año.

Después que las cosas se calmaron un poco y Gilderoy se disculpó como quinientas veces ante Harry, se reunieron con los Malfoy pudiendo ver lo último de la pelea con los Wesley antes de salir del lugar y dirigirse a la mansión Malfoy a cumplir con la invitación de cenar con ellos, sin embargo, el ambiente se había enrarecido gracias a las riñas que tuvieron en su día de compras. Ya en la mansión, Narcisa los condujo a la sala de estar para que tuvieran un poco de té antes de la cena y asi calmar el estado de ánimo por lo que dijo:

-¡Dobby!- apareciendo una creatura conocida para Harry y Hermione -Trae te para todos inmediatamente- demando la dama Malfoy dejando a dos niños con el conocimiento de a quien le pertenecía el elfo que había entrado a su casa sin invitación.

-Disculpe señora Malfoy, ¿Por qué su elfo esta en esas condiciones?, ¿si no es molestia preguntar?- dijo Hermione curiosa por el tratamiento del elfo.

-Esa bendita creatura, tiende a estar sobre excitado a la hora de hacer sus labores y siempre termina estropeando cualquier cosa que esté haciendo, por lo que es castigado severamente por nosotros, ya que no nos gusta que nuestros empleados hagan las cosas mal- respondio la mujer sin ninguna consideración.

-Ya veo, y creo que tiene razón en castigarlo, la disciplina es necesaria para que las cosas salgan como uno quiere- respondio educadamente Hermione.

Luego la conversación se fue otra vez a lo que había acontecido en el Callejón Diagon y lo que esperaban que fuera el nuevo año escolar que los esperaba, por lo que la cena transcurrió entre en una conversación amena entre los ocupantes de la mesa, que eran ignorantes de la mirada incrédula del elfo domestico que no podía creer que el gran Harry Potter se juntara con su amos.

El resto del verano transcurrió sin sobresaltos para Harry y Hermione, entendiendo que el peligro que les había advertido el elfo hiperactivo iba a venir de los Malfoy, lo cual les daba un proyecto que investigar durante el año escolar por lo que ya estaban listos para abordar el tren al día siguiente y continuar con su escolaridad, no sin lamentarse del nuevo error de Dumbledore al escoger maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y es que después de leer los libros de Lockhart se pudieron dar cuanta que es un farsante que de seguro había inventado todas las historias de sus libros.

 **Lo primero, es lo primero ¡FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!, espero que hayan pasado las navidades bien junto a su familia y aquí les está el primer capítulo de este año, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


	15. Capitulo 15

. **CAPITULO XV**

Al día siguiente llegaron a la estación temprano, y se encontraron inmediatamente con los Malfoy que al igual que ellos habían usado la conexión flu para llegar a la plataforma, y al igual que el año anterior pocas eran las personas presentes en lugar debido a la hora a la que habían llegado, no obstante era bastante extraño que los Wesley ya se encontraran en el lugar, teniendo fama de siempre llegar a último minuto para abordar.

Pero su pregunta no formulad fue respondida en la forma de una niña pelirroja que se notaba que era un primer año, debido a que la misma no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry mientras emitía un pequeño grito, sonrojándose y escondiéndose detrás de su madre, lo que les hizo saber que este año en Hogwarts habría una nueva fan del niño que vivió y que podría ser toda una acosadora como su hermano, lo que ya le había dado pie a Harry para no acercarse a la niña, ya que no quería estar todo el año huyendo de otro Wesley queriendo estar al lado del salvador del mundo mágico.

El viaje en tren rumbo a su segundo año en Hogwarts transcurrió con total normalidad para Harry y Hermione, asi como para su grupo de amigos que habían obtenido un compartimiento para sí mismos y evitar ser molestados por otros estudiantes que solo querían ver al niño que vivió, y es que después de haber pasado un año entero en la escuela, aun existían aquellos curiosos que se morían por conocer al salvador del mundo mágico sin contar los alumnos de primer año como la chica Wesley que habían crecido con los cuentos del niño que vivió y se creían todas unas princesas que debían ser rescatadas por el mismo, entre las cuales se encontraba la menor de los Wesley quien en su compartimiento no dejaba de escribir en un diario negro solamente porque el objeto de sus afectos la había mirado en la estación.

Es de mencionar que mientras ellos estaban tranquilos a bordo del tren en Hogwarts había otra reunión con Dumbledore, donde estaban presentes la matriarca Wesley y Severus Snape como aliados del viejo mago, discutiendo los pasos a seguir durante ese año escolar, y es que durante el verano el anciano puso todo su esfuerzo en hallar la ubicación de Harry y Hermione siendo todos sus esfuerzos en vano, ya que ni siquiera su ave fénix había querido llevarlo hasta la casa del niño que vivió, y eso lo tenía especialmente molesto.

Optando por reunirse con Molly Wesley para planear los pasos a seguir pos su hija menor en la conquista de Harry Potter y que no querían que se repitieran los errores hechos por Ronald que en el año escolar pasado lo único que consiguió fue ganarse el desprecio y la enemistad de Harry, por lo que las ultimas semanas de verano estuvieron adoctrinando a la pequeña pelirroja en las maneras de acercarse al niño que vivió para obtener su amistad como primer paso en plan de separarlo de Hermione.

Todo esto con el objetivo de tener en un futuro la fortuna Potter en sus manos, sin embargo tan centrados estaban en conseguir a la niña cerca de Harry que no se dieron cuenta que durante ese tiempo la misma había estado actuando extraño, y es que desde el incidente en el Callejón Diagon con los Malfoy, ella había empezado a escribir en un diario negro que había sido deslizado en su caldero de compras, el cual la estaba aconsejando y en muchos casos controlándola para hacer cosas que luego no recordaba.

Lo que nos lleva nuevamente a la oficina del director donde la matriarca Wesley se encontraba con el director dando su informe:

-Albus no hay nada de qué preocuparse mi Ginny sabe perfectamente lo que debe hacer, sea cual sea la casa en la que quede ella se acercara a Harry Potter y se hará su amiga y veras que esa sangre sucia que ahora se encuentra con él se ira alejando poco a poco.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, y además deberías de abstenerse de llamarla sangre sucia y sobre todo en público porque ella es la heredera Night y ya es jefa de su casa- hablo Snape con desprecio hacia la mujer.

-Severus mi Hijo, ¿porque crees que la señorita Wesley no tendrá éxito en separarlos?- pregunto Dumbledore en su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Es que ustedes son ciegos, o nada mas ven lo que les conviene, no se han dado cuenta del anillo de diamantes que carga Lady Night, ella ya es la prometida de Potter y por si se les olvida intervenir para separar a una pareja comprometida es un delito y se paga con dos años en prisión- respondio el maestro de pociones con una sonrisa burlona al imaginarse a la mujer detrás de una reja en Azkaban.

-Sí, pero eso se aplica solamente a los sangre pura, por lo que no estamos en ningún peligro de quebrar ninguna ley, ¿verdad Albus?- dijo la mujer muy segura de sí misma.

-Puede ser una cosa sangre pura, pero no has tomado en cuenta que el Lord Potter jefe de la casa Potter y ella es Lady Night jefa de la casa Night y según lo que escuche en la sala común de Slytherin el compromiso se hizo legal en Gringotts por lo que está hecho bajo leyes sangre pura, y aunque ambos sean mestizos su estatus como jefes de dos casa antiguas los vuelve más sangre pura que los Wesley- volvió a decir Snape con todo el desprecio del mundo hacia la mujer.

-Molly creo que Severus tiene razón, por lo que vallamos hacer tiene que ser hecho con la mayor discreción posible o si no terminaras en prisión- respondio Dumbledore con su mejor tono conciliador

Y es que el anciano se estaba muriendo de rabia por dentro ya que no había considerado el factor de que ambos niños ya eran los jefes de sus casas a tan corta edad, lo que complicaba un poco sus planes, por lo que despacho a Molly y Severus de su oficina diciéndoles que serían llamados nuevamente si surgía algún cambio de planes, que por los momentos todo seguía igual como lo habían planeado.

Al quedarse solo Dumbledore no podía dejar de pensar como había pasado por alto algo tan grave como un compromiso sangre pura, ya que lo que él consideraba que había entre Harry y Hermione era un noviazgo sin importancia que se podía romper en cualquier momento, pero esto cambiaba drásticamente su primera estrategia de colocarles pociones de amor ya que los compromisos de este tipo antes de romperse; los novios deben someterse a un examen general donde se demuestre que no están siendo coaccionados para separarse, y por lo general es hecho en Gringotts por lo que ese plan ya estaba descartado.

Mientras Albus estaba en su oficina lamentándose, por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus planes su maestro de pociones estaba en las mazmorras riéndose de la ingenuidad de la mujer Wesley y el director que aún no se habían dado cuenta del fuerte vinculo que une a los dos niño, y es que no hay que ser muy inteligente para notar lo cerca que se encontraban y con un poco de observación podrían llegar a la conclusión que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero casi todo en el mundo mágico carece de sentido de lógica y por eso no prestan atención a los pequeños detalles; por los momentos solo había que prepararse para darle la bienvenida nuevamente a los alumnos y reunirse pronto con sus dos serpientes favoritas y hablarles del encuentro que acababa de tener con el viejo y la mujer gorda.

El tren arribo a la última estación, y los estudiantes desembarcaron rumbos a los Slytherin iniciaron su camino hacia los carruajes que los llevaría por primera vez este año al castillo, como eran varios tuvieron que separarse en dos grupos. Una vez dentro de la escuela se dirigieron al gran comedor donde pudieron observar la clasificación de los nuevos alumnos, donde para alivio de Harry y paz mental de Hermione la chica Wesley termino en Griffyndor junto con su hermanos, la cual al dirigirse a su mesa de casa le dio una mirada de tristeza como si añorara haber quedado en Slytherin.

Al igual que el año anterior Severus Snape se dirigió a su casa antes de que fueran a sus habitaciones dándoles las indicaciones de cómo se debían comportar como miembros de su casa, además de recordarle a los alumnos que regresan que debían estar en su mejor comportamiento al igual que el año anterior, asi como esperaba ganar nuevamente la copa de casas como la de quidditch y asi humillar a los Griffyndor nuevamente. Después de su discurso le pidió a Harry y Hermione que se reunieran con él en su oficina, ya que era imprescindible comunicarle lo que había sucedido en la oficina de Dumbledore horas antes.

-Bien, Severus tu dirás que necesitas de nosotros- hablo Harry de primero una vez que estuvieron a solas.

-Solo quería decirles, que durante las vacaciones Dumbledore se reunió con la matriarca Wesley para adoctrinar a su hija menor en la mejor manera de acercarse a ti, y hoy mientras viajaban en el tren se volvieron a reunir en la oficina de director con mi presencia donde hablaron de sus planes y he de decir que esperan deslizarle pociones de amor a Harry para separarlos- contesto el maestro de pociones con toda sinceridad.

-Solo quiero ver que lo intenten, como sabrás por nuestro vinculo la poción no haría ningún efecto, pero si llega hacerlo tenga por seguro que esa niñita las va a pagar bien caro, porque nadie se mete con lo que es mío- dijo una enojada Hermione que ya se estaba imaginando cien maneras de poner en su lugar a la pelirroja.

-Ya cálmate mi amor, sabes que una poción no me va hacer ningún efecto, además yo solo te amo a ti- la calmo Harry con un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos porque le encantaba la posesividad de su Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero es que me vuelve loca que todas las idiotas de esta escuela anden detrás de ti, perdón no detrás de ti sino del "niño que vivió el salvador del mundo mágico"- dijo nuevamente Hermione utilizando su tono más sarcástico al decir el título que le habían dado los magos cuando derroto a Voldemort.

-Si Hermione no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, gracias a su vínculo ustedes están completamente protegidos contra cualquier acción de este tipo además de que se darían cuanta inmediatamente si alguno de los dos estaba actuando diferente a lo que hace habitualmente, y tenga por seguro si algo asi llega a pasar yo seré el primero en hacerme de la vista gorda y me apartare de su camino para que lleve a cabo su venganza- agrego Snape para ayudar a bajarle la rabia a la castaña.

-Severus creo que este año va a ser muy interesante, hay algo que tenemos que contarte también; este verano se apareció un elfo doméstico en nuestra casa advirtiéndonos que no debíamos regresar a Hogwarts porque podríamos correr un gran peligro- dijo Harry cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Qué clase de peligro?- pregunto el maestro de pociones intrigado.

-La verdad es que no sabemos, pero este elfo insistió mucho para que no volviéramos a Hogwarts este término con decirte que hasta hizo magia humana para que me llegara una carta del ministerio expulsándome de Hogwarts- respondio Harry narrando los acontecimientos.

-Eso es preocupante, ¿porque un elfo domestico se tomaría tantas molestias? Sobre todo si sabe que sus amos lo podrían castigar por desobedecerlos- agrego Snape intrigado por la historia.

-Lo sabemos, pero unos días después descubrimos que pertenecía a la familia Malfoy, nos dimos cuenta porque fuimos invitados a cenar en su casa ¿Lucius no te ha comentado nada?- hablo ahora Hermione ya calmada de su arrebato de ira.

-No, Lucius no me ha dicho nada pero voy a ver si logro averiguar algo, les recomiendo que sondeen a Draco a ver si ha oído algo y que se mantengan atentos ante cualquier señal de peligro- respondio el maestro de pociones pensativo.

-Sí, eso es lo que vamos hacer hablar disimuladamente con Draco y tener los ojos bien abierto ante cualquier cosa, ahora si nos disculpa creo que es momento que nos retiremos hacia nuestra habitación después de todo mañana inician las clases- dijo Harry mientras se disponía a levantarse.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana a se me olvidaba Harry ten cuidado con el nuevo maestro de defensa estoy seguro que querrá hacer algo para colgarse de la fama del niño que vivió en cualquier momento- aconsejo Severus antes de que abandonaran la oficina.

Y es que durante la cena de bienvenida Gilderoy Lockhart fue presentado como el nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras haciendo un gran escándalo delante de los alumnos como si fuera el mago más grande que hubiera existido durante mucho tiempo, eso sin contar la gran cantidad de niñas suspirando por el hombre a pesar de estar vestido con unas túnicas más llamativas que las de Dumbledore y tener más maquillaje y el pelo arreglado que cualquier otra mujer en el castillo.

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir, con el ritual de todas las noches pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que habían hablado con Snape ya que debían andar con cuidado siempre que estuvieran cerca de la pelirroja y de su nuevo maestro; la primera por ser una acosadora y el segundo por ser egocéntrico y en busca de llamar la atención asi como lo había intentado en la librería al querer tomarse una foto con Harry a como diera lugar.

Las clases comenzaron con total normalidad para la mayoría de los Slytherin excepto para Harry Potter y Hermione Night quienes habían tenido que lidiar los dos primeros días de clases con el acoso constante de la menor de los Wesley que aparecía de la nada, dándole miradas un poco extrañas a Harry, (miradas que tenían la intención de ser coquetas y terminaron siendo todo menos eso, ya que la mirada de la pelirroja se veía un poco enloquecida por observar el objeto de sus afectos); aparte de Ginny Wesley también existía otro acosador de Griffyndor de quien no tenían idea de cómo se llamaba pero que los perseguía a todos lados con una camera, sufriendo del culto al héroe a pesar de haber nacido muggle; información que habían obtenido de un compañero de Slytherin.

-Te juro ya no lo soporto, tenemos que hacer algo para deshacernos de los dos primero años no quiero tenerlos cerca de mi otra vez, me ponen de los nervios- dijo un cansado Harry mientras se dirigían a su clase de herbologia.

-Lo sé, ya se está volviendo cansado tener que evadirlos todo el tiempo y además…- dejo Hermione inconclusa la frase cuando vio acercarse a Lockhart por lo que le hizo señas a Harry que al verlo solo pudo decir:

-Lo que me faltaba que se me apareciera el farsante, ya había tardado en acercarse- a lo que Hermione simplemente asintió.

-Harry, querido he querido hablar contigo desde que iniciaron las clases para darte consejos de cómo debes enfrentar tu fama- hablo el hombre mientras tomaba a Harry del hombro y Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Profesor creo haberle dicho que para usted soy Lord Harry Potter, además dejarle en claro que no me gusta que me toquen sin mi permiso, asi que si me disculpa tengo una clase que asistir- dijo Harry apartándose la mano de manera brusca y acercándose al invernadero donde ya estaba la profesora Sprout haciendo entrar a la clase.

-Pero Harry- dijo el hombre nuevamente siendo fulminado con la mirada por el interpelado- que digo Lord Potter yo solo quiero darle consejo para que pueda manejar mejor su fama- hablo nuevamente nervioso el hombre por las miradas de muerte que les estaba dando Hermione, y cuando esta estaba a punto de intervenir fueron interrumpidos por la profesora quien salvo a Gilderoy de recibir un doloroso despido de sus vistas.

-Lo siento, profesor pero le voy a pedir que se retire el señor Potter tiene una clase a la que asistir y yo no tolero faltas en mis clases, ahora si e disculpa- dijo la mujer mientras hacía entrar a la pareja en el invernadero ya que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones asesinas en sus miradas.

La clase de herbologia transcurrió sin ningún otro inconveniente que no fuera uno que otro grito de las mandrágoras que estaban estudiando en clase, para luego asistir al almuerzo y prepararse psicológicamente para la próxima clase que precisamente era la única que no estaban ansiosos por ver ya que era defensa contra las artes oscuras con el farsante, ya que no tendrían escapatoria del hombre por lo menor durante dos horas de clase.

 **Otro capítulo de mi historia siento no haber podido publicar la semana pasada pero es que estaba enferma, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Adiós hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

Cuando llegaron al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras Harry y Hermione pudieron notar que Lockhart ya se encontraba en el lugar usando túnicas diferentes a las que le habían visto en la mañana; luciendo más estrafalario que el mismo Dumbledore gracias a los colores que estaba usando que lo hacían parecer una mujer si le agregaban todo el maquillaje y el arreglo del cabello que tenía en esos momentos; en el momento que los alumnos terminaron de llegar, el hombre se colocó frente a la clase que compartían curiosamente con Griffyndor y dijo:

-Sean bienvenidos todos como saben mi nombre Gilderoy Lockhart y seré su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras- hablo el hombre dando su mejor sonrisa dejando a varias brujas en el salón suspirando de amor por él.

-No puedo creer que estas tontas se derritan por semejante hombre, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver que todo lo escrito en sus libros es falso- le susurro Hermione a Harry olvidándose que pudo haberlo dicho telepáticamente, no obstante Harry estuvo de acuerdo con su comentario.

-Bueno niños, vamos hacer un pequeño test a ver cuánto saben de mis libros- volvió hablar Lockhart emocionado por enseñar la clase del niño que vivió.

Entonces el hombre procedió a repartir pergaminos con una serie de preguntas para que fueran contestadas por sus alumnos, cuando Harry y Hermione comenzaron a leer se quedaron sorprendidos por el egocentrismo del hombre _"que me importa a mi cual es el color favorito de Lockhart"_ dijo Harry mentalmente a Hermione _"lo sé, a nadie le importa pero puedo conjeturar que es lila porque siempre que los hemos visto tiene alguna prenda de ese color"_ respondio Hermione no creyendo lo que leía _"lo que falta es que pregunte qué tipo de Shampoo usa, oh… espera… restiro lo dicho si hace la pregunta, insisto a quien le importa que producto usa en su cabello" "a Lavander Brown al parecer, porque está muy concentrada contestando todas las preguntas"_ respondio Hermione causando que Harry observara a la niña que ya tenía casi completo su cuestionario.

" _No puedo creer que en realidad haya leído los libros de Lockhart y se acuerde de todas estas tonterías que pregunta"_ dijo Harry sorprendido por la estupidez de la Griffyndor que a pesar de haber leído los libros no se había dado cuenta que todo era pura fantasía. Después de un rato el maestro recogió las pruebas y comenzó a corregirlas en ese instante de capcionándose de que el niño que vivió no hubiera acertado ninguna respuesta, dejando claro el poco interés en su persona.

-Al parecer no todos leyeron mis libros porque no acertaron con las respuestas a mis sencillas preguntas, sin embargo quiero felicitar a la señorita Lavander Brown por haber contestado perfectamente todo el test y a la señorita Pavarti Patil por obtener la segunda mejor calificación- dijo Gilderoy dejando a los dos chicas emocionadas porque el objeto de su admiración las hubiera elogiado por su trabajo.

-Ahora quiero mostrarles unas de las criaturas más peligrosas que existen- volvió hablar el hombre mientras le quitaba una tela dejando al descubierto una jaula llena de pixies.

-Disculpe profesor pero, ¿cómo pueden ser los pixies unas criaturas muy peligrosas?- pregunto Seamus Finnigan no muy seguro de la peligrosidad de las pequeñas creatutas.

-¡Ah! Señor…

-Finnigan

-Señor Finnigan está seguro que estas creaturas son inofensivas, pues probémoslo- y con esas palabras Lockhart abrió la puerta de la jaula liberando a lo pixies y causando un caos alrededor del salón.

-Ahora préstenme atención asi se deshacen de los pixies- se colocó el hombre frente a la clase para luego pronunciar:-Peskipiksi Pesternomi- sin ningún resultado.

Lockhart pronuncio el hechizo dos veces más sin obtener resultados dejándolo asustado, debido que los pixies se dirigían a su encuentro agarrándole sus preciosos cabellos para despeinarlo en el proceso; por lo que se escondió detrás de su escritorio y gritar que hicieran algo, mientras que los estudiantes también buscaban resguardo detrás de sus asientos.

Todos excepto Harry y Hermione, que al momento que vieron que se iniciaba el caos se colocaron un encanto desilusionador que les permitió observar todo el caos sin estar inmiscuido en el por lo que cuando vieron al Lockhart esconderse detrás de su escritorio, decidieron que era todo por ese día y salieron de la clase para quitarse el encanto, solo para encontrarse de frente con la profesora McGonagall cuando doblaron en una esquina.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué ustedes dos no están en clase?- pregunto la mujer extrañada porque no estuvieran en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Pues vera, estábamos en clase con el profesor Lockhart cuando este soltó un puñado pixies que comenzaron hacer un desastre en la clase, luego el profesor pronuncio un hechizo extraño que nunca he oído hablar de él, pero el punto es que no funciono y ahora él se encuentra escondido detrás de su escritorio mientras que nuestros compañero están debajo de sus asientos haciendo lo mismo- respondio Hermione relatando los hechos.

-Eta bien, pero eso no responde mi pregunta- volvió a interrogar McGonagall.

-Profesora estamos afuera porque Hermione y yo nos colocamos un hechizo desilusionador para salir de la clase y buscar ayuda, ya que nosotros no sabíamos que hacer y da la casualidad que la primera persona que vemos es usted, asi que pudiera ser tan amable de ir ayudar en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras- hablo ahora Harry usando su tono más inocente ya que en ningún momento tuvieron la intención de buscar ayuda para los otros.

-Voy a ver qué puedo hacer, será mejor que vayan a su sala común y por cierto 10 puntos para Slytherin por el pensamiento de buscar un maestro para resolver el conflicto de su clase.

Y con eso McGonagall se dirigió al aula mencionada a resolver el embrollo en el que se había metido Lockhart mientras Harry y Hermione emprendieron su camino hacia las mazmorras entre risas por lo ingenua que había sido la Minerva al creerle que ellos iban a buscar ayuda para sus compañeros de clase, cuando en realidad solo querían dejar al fraude sufriendo por su propia estupidez pero eso era algo de lo cual la mujer nunca se enteraría.

Después de ese incidente Lockhart no volvió a llevar ninguna creatura a su clase, luego de haber sido humillado públicamente por McGonagall quien lo regaño delante los alumnos por su irresponsabilidad y falta de toma de decisiones para salir de un problema en el que el mismo se había metido, por lo que sus clases a partir de ese momento se convirtieron prácticamente en un teatro donde escogía estudiantes al azar para que interpretaran pasajes de sus libros y donde resaltaba su grandeza al enfrentarse a las diferentes creaturas que describía en su libro.

Durante ese tiempo Harry y Hermione habían seguido sus estudios independientes, asi como su investigación de cuál era el peligro que estaba amenazando a Hogwarts ese año, por lo que conversaron con Draco a ver si podían obtener alguna información de lo que había hecho su padre asegurándole que no les importaba lo que sea que hubiera hecho, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue que el señor Malfoy le había dicho a su hijo que mantener los ojos abiertos, la cabeza hacia abajo y disfrutar el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, Severus tuvo más suerte que ellos y logro sacarle Lucius que había introducido un objeto oscuro perteneciente a Voldemort que esperaba que sirviera para terminar de una vez por todas con los sangre sucias que estaban en Hogwarts, pero no le revelo a quien se lo había entregado, por lo que su investigación se reoriento a observar a los estudiantes para ver quien actuaba extraño o fuera de carácter. Lo cual, no fue muy productivo ya que ellos no conocían el carácter de sus compañeros, aparte de que no tenían mucho tiempo para hacerlo, porque tenían que estar pendientes de huir de la chica Wesley que había incrementado su acoso hacia y no le importaba la presencia de Hermione.

Cuya paciencia ya estaba llegando a su límite y en cualquier momento iba atacar a la menor de los Wesley y las consecuencias no iban a ser bonitas, debido a que cuando Hermione Night se molestaba mínimo unos cuantos huesos rotos serian el resultado de su ataque, aunque a Harry siempre le había fascinado la limpieza de los movimientos de su prometida a la cual nunca le pudieron probar que había sido ella la causante de cualquier accidente de sus compañeros del orfanato, y estaba seguro que en Hogwarts no iba ser diferente, porque ella tenía las manera de engañar a los demás colocando su mejor cara de niña inocente sin contar que tenía la manera de no de dejar huellas de sus actos.

La vida en Hogwarts siguió su curso con total normalidad, sin ninguna señal de peligro para los estudiantes hasta los momentos, cosa que cambio el 31 de octubre tal como sucediera el año anterior; al salir de la fiesta de Halloween los estudiantes encontraron la gata del señor Filch colgada de una antorcha, la cual a primera vista parecía muerta junto con un mensaje en la pared que decía "La Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta, enemigos del heredero temed" por lo cual el hombre comenzó a culpar a los estudiantes que estaban alrededor de que habían asesinado a su gata, hasta que Dumbledore apareció y declaro que la señora Norris no estaba muerta sino petrificada, mandando a los estudiantes a su salas común.

-¿Qué significa que la cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta?- pregunto Harry a sus amigos una vez estuvieron en su sala común, esperando que ellos tuvieran alguna respuesta ya que ellos se habían criado en el mundo mágico.

-La verdad es que no tenemos ni idea es primera vez que escuchamos algo asi- respondio Daphne por todos, mientras Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos contemplando si de eso se trataba lo que le dijo su padre.

-Tenía la esperanza que ustedes supieran algo, ya que ustedes crecieron en el mundo mágico- volvió a decir Harry.

-Sí, nosotros crecimos sabiendo que éramos mágicos pero no sabemos muchas cosas que rodean la magia ya que no permiten que seamos educados en profundidad hasta que venimos a Hogwarts en realidad solo nos enseñan hechizos sencillos para que nos pudiéramos manejar- agrego Blaise su granito de arena a la conversación.

-Ya se, donde he oído hablar de la cámara secreta, esperen regreso en seguida debo ir a buscar algo- hablo Hermione de repente que hasta los momentos había estado en silencio y salió corriendo a las habitaciones sin percatarse que había ido en dirección a la de Harry lo cual levanto algunas cejas de sus compañeros que no sabían que ellos compartían cuarto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Harry quien reprendía a Hermione mentalmente por su descuido.

" _Amor por si no te has dado cuenta acabas de revelar inconscientemente nuestro secreto"_ dijo Harry sobre su vínculo para que ella se diera cuanta de los que había hecho _"lo siento Harry por ser descuidada pero sabes cómo me pongo cuando consigo la respuesta de algo"_ respondio ella un poco molesta y a la vez apenada por su error _"lo sé, no te preocupes creo que tenemos que hablar con ellos en privado y dejarles saber este pequeño secreto"_ agrego Harry tratando de calmar las emociones de su prometida _"está bien, pero hay que pedirles que den el juramento de magos de no revelar nuestro secreto, y de todos modos esto nos servirá para que ellos confíen en nosotros porque les estamos confiando algo importante para nosotros"_ respondio ella ya más animada _"tienes razón, esto puede jugar a nuestro favor"_ termino Harry su conversación mental dándose cuenta que el desliz de Hermione se podría convertir en algo provechoso para ellos debido a que no tenían que esconderse de todos y ganaban unos cuantos aliados lo que era una situación ganar-ganar.

Después, de su argumento mental con Harry, Hermione bajo las escaleras sosteniendo un libro que a primera vista se podía ver que era una copia del libro Hogwarts una historia, y en el transcurso no se perdió las miradas que le estaban dando sus compañeros por lo que suspiro y se reparó mentalmente para sus siguientes palabras.

-Chicos sé que tienen preguntas, y serán contestadas en breve pero no aquí por los momentos voy a decirles lo que se de la cámara de los secretos- dijo ella mientras terminaba de bajar y se instalaba en las piernas de Harry como asiento.

-Está bien, vamos a esperar pero queremos respuestas y espero que sea pronto- hablo Draco por todos.

-Y las tendrán mañana en el periodo libre entre encantos y transfiguración cuando salgamos de la primera buscaremos un lugar tranquilo y les contaremos todo- respondio Harry después de ponerse de acuerdo mentalmente con Hermione sobre el curso de acción.

-Bien, ya que tenemos esto resuelto he de decirles que la cámara de los secretos es una habitación que tenía Salazar Slytherin en la escuela y según esta copia de Hogwarts una historia albergaba un animal que solo él conocía por lo que no hay información de lo que puede ser la creatura- hablo Hermione colocándolos al tanto sobre su hallazgo.

-O.k entonces estas diciendo que nuestro fundador tenía una habitación secreta que contenía un monstruo peligroso dentro de ella- hablo Tracy planteando los hechos para recibir un asentimiento de Hermione que le dio pie para continuar.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que de acuerdo al mensaje en la pared, alguien en la escuela es el heredero de Slytherin y todos los que se oponen a su ideología están en peligro- prosiguió Tracy colocando los hechos en relieve.

-Básicamente, eso lo resume todo- contesto Hermione orgullosa por la deducción de su amiga lo que le hacía alegrarse de que tenían personas alrededor inteligentes que les podían ayudar para lograr sus fines.

-Bien, ahora solo hay que averiguar si esta cámara fue abierta antes y por quien, además de que hay que andar con cuidado porque asi como nosotros nos dimos cuanta otros también lo harán y empezaran a señalar a los Slytherin acusándonos de haber ocasionado algún incidente, por lo que hay que estar con los ojos abiertos en caso de otro ataque- termino Harry la conversación dejando a su amigos algo en que pensar.

Por lo que se desearon buenas noches y cada quien se fue a su habitación, y ya no hicieron preguntas cuando Harry y Hermione se fueron juntos a la habitación del primero aprovechando que eran los únicos que quedaban en la sala común; la mañana siguiente el grupo de amigos fueron a desayunar juntos como todos los días pero la pareja no podía dejar de notar las miradas de anticipación que estaban recibiendo de ellos, por lo que al finalizar la clase de encantos salieron en busca de un salón vacío donde pudieran hablar tranquilos, l encontrarlo Hermione le coloco varios hechizos silenciadores además de un encanto repelente que impidiera que fuera interrumpidos por algún otro estudiante, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos que no podían dejar de pensar donde ella había prendido esos hechizos ya que eran temas que todavía no habían cubierto en Hogwarts.

-Y bien queremos saber toda la verdad, también tenemos curiosidad de cómo Hermione sabe todos estos hechizos- rompió Daphne el silencio en el que se encontraban.

-Antes de eso queremos que todos ustedes den un juramento de magos, donde se comprometen a no divulgar nada de lo que oigan hoy en esta sala a menos que nosotros les damos permiso para ello, si no están de acuerdo con estos términos será mejor que abandone el salón ahora- hablo Harry mirándolos seriamente.

Después de esas palabras ninguno de ellos se movió de lugar y procedieron a dar cada uno su juramento por lo que Harry y Hermione les relataron parte de su vida en el orfanato dejando de lado por supuesto sus pequeñas venganzas contra sus compañeros, les contaron sobre su vínculo que aún no estaba completo y por eso debían compartir habitación, además de que Snape sabía de ello desde la primer día; todas estas revelaciones lo que hicieron fue cimentar aún más la confianza que tenían con los otros.

Lo cual les alegro, porque ya contaban con los primero aliados en su camino a la grandeza, una vez terminada su conversación abandonaron el aula no sin antes decirles que Hermione sabia todos esos hechizos porque había hechos estudios adelantados con los libros que se encontraban en la biblioteca de su mansión.

 **Me decidí a subir otro capítulo esta misma semana ya que la semana pasada no pude subir uno asi que espero que lo hayan disfrutado y estoy subiendo el siguiente la semana que viene sino surge ningún inconveniente.**


	17. Capitulo 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

Después de la petrificación de la Señora Norris no hubieron más ataques por un tiempo, por lo cual las clases se llevaron con total normalidad, olvidándose un poco del mensaje que se encontró junto a la gata, sin embargo los Slytherin siguieron investigando que animal se podía encontrar en la cámara, sin tener ningún avance en concreto por los momentos, hasta que un día después de su última clase entro corriendo Draco gritando que había habido otro ataque, pero esta vez en un mago pero todavía no sabía de quien se trataba ya que se había enterado por varios estudiantes que se dirigían a la biblioteca comentando el suceso.

Esa información los dejo por un momento perplejos porque se dieron cuenta que sea lo que fuera había vuelto atacar sin previo aviso; a la mañana siguiente se enteraron que el nuevo estudiante petrificado era un Griffyndor llamado Colín Creevey, el cual Harry aprendió luego que era el niño que lo perseguía con una cámara por todos lados ya que fue encontrado con dicho instrumento quemado, en un pasillo de la escuela, este hecho desato un caos entre los estudiantes de Griffyndor y de las otras casas, arremetiendo contra los Slytherin acusándolos de que uno de ellos era el heredero y por lo tanto responsable de los ataques, de todos los alumnos Ronald Wesley era el más vocal de ellos y acusaba directamente a Harry de ser un señor oscuro.

No obstante, ninguno de los Slytherin se inmuto por sus comentarios o de los otros estudiantes y siguieron con sus actividades como si nada pasara a su alrededor, cuando en la verdad en su sala común todos se encontraban en una exhaustiva investigación de quien podría haber abierto la cámara, su ubicación y lo más importante que clase de creatura albergaba en su interior, sin obtener resultados inmediatos por lo que se resignaron a esperar a las vacaciones de navidad y continuar su investigación en sus bibliotecas privadas con la esperanza de que obtuvieran más información de la encontrada en la escuela, ya que muchos de los libros que poseían eran un poco oscuros.

Y asi llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, donde la mayoría de los alumnos abandonaron el castillo con el interés de alejarse de la escuela y por supuesto de la amenaza que se encontraba rondando la institución, entre ellos Harry y Hermione quienes no veían ningún caso en alojarse en la institución si podían pasar una linda navidad en el interior del castillo.

Durante el periodo de vacaciones los profesores de Hogwarts aprovecharon la ausencia de los alumnos y comenzaron a buscar a lo largo del castillo algún indicio que les indicara donde estaba la entrada de la mítica cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin, sin obtener ningún resultado en concreto, aunque el receso habían seguido ocurriendo hechos inexplicables, como que algunos de los gallos que Hagrid mantenía en su cabaña, habían aparecido muertos sin ninguna explicación.

Mientras tanto, la menor de los Wesley seguía escribiendo en el diario derramando en el todas sus frustraciones por no poder acercarse al niño que vivió, asi como su odio contra Hermione por ser su prometida y el principal obstáculo en su camino hacia hacerse novia de su héroe de la infancia; en ese tiempo la pelirroja estaba presentando episodios de olvido, es decir, a veces amanecía con las manos llenas de sangre sin saber cómo llego a tenerlas asi o simplemente de repente se encontraba en un lugar sin recordar haber ido hacia allá en primer lugar, por lo cual estaba un poco asustada al no saber que le pasaba; sin embargo no se atrevía a decirle nada a sus hermanos quienes en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts no se habían acercado a ella para saber cómo le estaba yendo y eso que estaba dando señales de no comportarse como normalmente lo hacía.

Unos días antes de los que estudiantes regresaran a la escuela Albus Dumbledore llamo a una reunión de personal para hablar sobre los acontecimientos que estaban sucediendo en la escuela asi como los resultados de las diferentes pesquisas que habían llevado a cabo sus profesores, aunque ya el sabía cuál era la creatura que estaba rondando Hogwarts gracias a los retratos repartidos a lo largo de ella quienes le habían informado de un enorme basilisco que se movía alrededor de la institución, además de que la misma Hogwarts le había informado a través de sus salas de la presencia de un artefacto oscuro en poder de Ginny Wesley.

Cosa que dejo correr después de una noche haber observado detenidamente dicho artefacto y darse cuenta a quien le pertenecía, decidiendo dejar correr los acontecimientos para ver cuál era el fin de Tom Riddle con todo lo que estaba haciendo sin importarle la seguridad de los estudiantes, ya que tenía la esperanza de que Harry ese año escolar si hiciera algo para combatir el mal y dar la imagen de un mago luz en Slytherin, imagen que se esperaba del niño que vivió desde un principio; pero esa información no la iba a compartir con nadie esta vez, más bien iba a dar seguimiento a los acontecimientos tanto asi que ni siquiera su espía Severus Snape se iba enterar de que era lo que atemorizaba la escuela, debido a que este último estaba siendo el más vocal para que cerraran la escuela buscaran en cada rincón porque sus Slytherin estaban siendo acusados de ser los causantes de los diferentes ataques y él no podía tolerar que sus serpientes fueran señaladas sin ninguna prueba, por lo que se aseguró que toda su casa se fuera durante el periodo de vacaciones.

Al regresar a Hogwarts el pequeño grupo de amigos se enteró gracias a Severus que las pesquisas que se hicieron en el castillo no arrojaron ninguna avance sobre el peligro que estaba azotando a la escuela, dejándolos en las mismas debido a que las bibliotecas de sus familias tampoco dieron una luz sobre cualquier animal capaz de petrificar a un individuo.

Las clases después del periodo de vacaciones continuaron con total normalidad, es decir, la normalidad característica de Hogwarts ya que aún tenían que soportar al desubicado de su profesor de defensa que continuaba dramatizando episodios de sus libros en las diferentes clases. Hasta que llego el mes de febrero y con el día 14 o día de san Valentín, donde Harry al levantarse decidió darle un dulce deportar a su novia prodigándole besos a lo largo de su rostro y cuello hasta que la misma abriera sus ojos.

-Buenos días amor- dijo Harry a una soñolienta Hermione.

-Buenos días- respondio ella mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín!- hablo Harry mientras le entregaba una sola rosa que tenía en la mesa de noche.

-¡Feliz día a ti también! y esta hermosa- respondio ella mientras olía la flor y volvía a darle un beso a su amado quien no podía ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad por la respuesta de su novia.

-Este es el primer regalo del día, espero que en la noche no tengas nada que hacer porque esta cordialmente invitada a una cena romántica en mansión Potter- agregó Harry sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¡Ah! Si, y ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de Hogwarts si hasta donde yo tengo entendido no tenemos permitido abandonar la escuela durante el año escolar?- pregunto ella un poco curiosa de su respuesta ya que su conexión mental estaba cerrada y no podía indagar lo que estaba planeando su prometido.

-No te preocupes por eso, Severus les dirá a todo el que pregunte que nos dio permiso para tener la cena en nuestra sala común y Daysi se encargara de transportarnos a la mansión, en caso de algún problemas Severus solo tiene que llamar a Daysi y estaremos de vuelta, asi que tu solo tienes que preocuparte de verte hermosa esta noche y nada más- respondio el besándola nuevamente y es que el jamás se cansaba de sus labios.

-Eso suena fabuloso, asi que señor Potter prepárese que esta noche me veré más bella que nunca y también espero entregarte mi regalo- hablo Hermione nuevamente mientras se levantaba de la cama para arreglarse para un nuevo día de clases, dejando a Harry en la cama con una sonrisa al imaginarse lo bella que se iba a ver su mujer, porque si aunque todavía no habían completado el vínculo ni lo iban hacer pronto ella era su mujer, su reina, su amor.

Cuando estuvieron completamente listos salieron a la sala común donde se encontraron con su amigos, quienes les desearon un feliz día de la amistad, y las chicas apartarlo a Hermione para intentar saber que le había regalado Harry sin obtener ninguna información de la castaña, por lo que se rindieron y se fueron al gran comedor para obtener su desayuno; y cuando llegaron se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver el lugar decorado con corazones, y lo que pensaban eran cupidos por todas partes, sin contar que los primeros años estaban vestidos con unos trajes ridículos.

-¿Qué es todo eso?- pregunto Draco un poco más alto de lo que esperaba no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Señor Malfoy, controle su tono de voz y "eso" como usted tan elocuente pronuncio es el nuevo invento de Lockhart, convenció a Dumbledore de celebrar el día de San Valentín y el mismo se encargó de decorar el gran salón- dijo Snape apareciendo detrás de él.

-¿Porque creo que no me extraña que esto sea idea de Lockhart?- hablo Daphne mientras se movía a su mesa seguida de los demás.

-Sera porque solamente a él se le ocurriría una idea como esta y Dumbledore lo respaldaría por su falta de sentido común- respondio Hermione con un tono sarcástico.

Algo con lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, para luego dedicarse a juntar los alimentos que obtendrían para su desayuno, mientras comían se dieron cuenta que algunos primero años iban de mesa en mesa cantando declaraciones de amor a algunas niñas, hasta que se enteraron por boca de un compañero de casa que Lockhart había contratado a los niños para que sirvieran de mensajeros, para dar declaraciones sorpresas, pero que ninguno de los primeros años de Slytherin se había prestado para tan ridícula labor, asi como que ningún estudiante de su casa había utilizado el servicio para dar alguna declaración; cuando un primer año de Griffyndor se le acerco a Harry y pregunto:

-¿Eres tu Harry Potter?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto un tanto vacilante Harry imaginándose que alguien le había mandado una declaración, y también porque ya podía sentir la rabia creciendo en Hermione porque alguien se atrevió a declarársele a él sabiendo que ella es su prometida.

-Porque traigo un mensaje para ti de Ginny Wesley- respondio inocente el niño para luego proceder a cantar la canción sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina de Hermione.

Esta última no sabía si ir a golpear a la pelirroja o echarse a reír por lo ridícula de la canción, asi que opto por lo segundo e inmediatamente todos en el gran salón comenzaron a reírse también de la menor de los Wesley que no sabía en dónde meterse por la vergüenza, asi que salió corriendo para no tener que soportar las miradas divertidas de todos los estudiantes, lo cual ocasiono que se fuera a escribir nuevamente en su diario al verse rechazada por su héroe.

Quien estaba contento que su prometida no se volvió loca y decidió atacar a la pelirroja en medio del gran salón, ya que después no iban a tener como explicar lo viciosa que es ella a la hora de darle su merecido a alguien _"amor no creas que porque me eche a reír no voy a tomar cartas en el asunto contra esa niñita"_ dijo Hermione mentalmente a Harry después de reponerse de su ataque de risa _"Por supuesto amor, pero asegúrate de que nadie pueda señalar en tu dirección"_ le contesto el con un brillo travieso en sus ojos _"por supuesto con quien piensas que estás hablando"_ replico ella indignada de que su novio no confiara en ella para ser discreta _"lo sé, amor yo sé que tú puedes ser la persona más discreta del mundo, solo quería recordártelo ya que aquí debemos que ser extra cuidadosos, eso es todo"_ finalizo Harry para darle la mano e irse a sus clases del día, por supuesto después de recordarle sobre su cita de la noche para que se contentara.

La mañana después del incidente transcurrió con total normalidad para los Slytherin quienes asistieron diligentemente a sus clases como todos los días sin hacerles caso a las burlas de los otros estudiantes que aun recordaban la declaración vergonzosa, dejando como único hecho positivo que la menor de los Wesley no persiguió por el resto del día a Harry y ni siquiera la vieron cerca. Y es que la niña después de salir del gran salón se internó en su dormitorio a desahogar todas sus frustraciones en su diario sin asistir a ninguna clase por miedo a que alguien se burlara de ella, sin embargo, su ausencia no fue notada por nadie ni siquiera por sus hermanos mayores que no se preocuparon por ver si había asistido a las comidas.

Entre tanto, Hermione ya estaba preparando para su cita junto a Harry desde temprano por el simple hecho que quería estar lo más hermosa posible para su novio, por lo que se había recogido su pelo en una media coleta dejando algunos mechones suelto, se colocó un vestido sin mangas color azul que le sentaba bien a su figura aun de niña, además de colocarse un maquillaje suave ya que sabía que a Harry le gusta su rostro al natural; aun no había terminado de colocarse los zapatos cuando Harry entro en la habitación ya listo por haberse arreglado en la de Draco, para quedarse con la boca abierta por lo bien que se veía su prometida.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- dijo Harry cuando se recompuso del impacto de ver a Hermione hermosamente arreglada.

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo- respondio ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Ya es hora de irnos - hablo Harry para luego llamar a Daysi y aparecerse en la mansión Potter.

Cuando llegaron Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Harry había decorado el comedor de una manera muy romántica, con velas aromáticas iluminado la estancia y pétalos de rosa en el suelo y en la mesa donde cenarían además de la música de fondo que se escuchaba en el lugar, realmente se había esforzado para darle un ambiente romántico al lugar solamente para ella.

-Harry todo esta tan hermoso- dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la boca.

-Me alegro que te guste, tuve la ayuda de Daysi para configurar todo, ahora si me lo permite mi señora ¿me haría el honor de cenar conmigo?- hablo Harry galantemente mientras la dirigía a la mesa.

Cenaron entre uno que otro beso y una que otra caricia demostrándose todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro, durante la cena él le regalo unos hermosos pendientes con una pulsera mientras que ella le dio un nuevo álbum de fotografías de ellos juntos asi como algunas junto a sus amigos; sin contar con un nuevo reloj de oro que compro para él.

Después de la cena decidieron quedarse a dormir en la mansión y regresar al día siguiente a la escuela donde las cosas estaban en calma hasta los momentos debido a que se avecinaban nuevos acontecimientos que atentarían contra la vida en el castillo.

 **Otro capítulo de mi historia, se puede decir que es un capítulo de transición para dar paso a los nuevos ataques del basilisco. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado estoy subiendo uno nuevo la semana que viene como siempre.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Unos días después Lockhart al ver el éxito que había tenido con el día de San Valentín decidió crear un grupo de duelo como una clase extra, debido a que los estudiantes aún tenían miedo de lo que fuera que estuviere oculto en la cámara de los secretos y que había petrificado a Colín; y claro la ventaja que podía sacar exponiéndose como un duelista de renombre que iba a pasarle su sabiduría de años a los estudiantes inocentes.

Por lo cual fue con su idea a Dumbledore, quien después de sopesar los pro y los contras de la idea decidió dejarlo hacer lo que quería pero con la condición que tuviera a Severus Snape como su ayudante, porque él sabía muy bien que su profesor de defensa no era la persona más dotada en el tema y si le estaba dando permiso era para ver si lograba ver cuáles eran la habilidades de Harry, del cual se aseguraría que estuviera en el gran salón durante la primera reunión; además de que hablaría con el su profesor de pociones para que hiciera las observaciones por él ya que no podía presentarse el mismo simplemente para ver un club de duelo.

Y era por eso que a la hora del almuerzo había todo un revuelo armado entre los estudiantes quienes no dejaban de hablar de las listas que estaban publicadas en las salas comunes para todo aquel que quisiera inscribirse en el club de duelo de Lockhart, teniendo como principales miembros todas las niñas que tenían un flechazo por dicho profesor que no paraban de alabar las hazañas del hombre como si fuera mejor que Merlín.

-Harry ¿crees que deberíamos inscribirnos en el tonto club de Lockhart?- pregunto Draco mirando a su amigo seriamente.

-La verdad es que si por mi fuera, no estuviera ni a un metro del fraude pero nos conviene estar dentro del estúpido club porque asi verán que nosotros también estamos en el temor de la creatura, y podremos disipar una que otra duda en algún estudiante de que algún Slytherin es el heredero- mintió un poco Harry ya que si estaba entrando en el dichoso club era por petición de Severus que se había reunido con ellos en la mañana.

 **Inicio Flash Back**

-Señor Potter, Señorita Night ¿me permiten unos minutos de su tiempo?- hablo el maestro de pociones a sus alumnos.

-Claro profesor, ¿usted dirá?- respondio Hermione un poco sorprendida de que Snape quisiera hablar con ellos tan pronto ya que habían tenido una charla hace dos noches.

-Lo quiero es avisarles que el idiota de Lockhart estará colocando en marcha un club de duelo a partir de mañana en la noche donde yo voy a ser su asistente, y necesito que ambos se inscriban- respondio el hombre como costándole decir las palabras.

-Entiendo que el fraude quiera hacer un club de duelo para llamar la atención pero, ¿Cómo terminaste involucrado? y ¿Por qué quieres que nos inscribamos?- inquirió Harry con sospecha.

-Una sola palabra Dumbledore- respondio simplemente Severus.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Dumbledore con todo esto?- ahora pregunto Hermione cuestionando la participación del director.

-Dumbledore debe que Lockhart es un fraude, si lo contrato fue porque fue el único que aplico para el puesto además de que no le conviene que los estudiantes aprendan a defenderse, me envió a mi como su asistente para que vele que no le pase nada a los alumnos y para observar cómo se desenvuelven ambos durante un duelo- dijo el hombre contento de que hayan descubierto e trasfondo de su petición.

-¿Y qué gana el viejo con eso? Y mi imagino que te ordeno que nos metieras en el club de duelo a como diera lugar, verdad- hablo Hermione otra vez mientras Harry se quedaba en silencio pensando cuales podrían ser las razones del director.

-En realidad me pidió que convenciera a Harry para entrar en el club a como diera lugar, para luego darse cuenta que él no iba a ninguna parte sin usted, después de pensarlo un rato dijo que era mejor que ambos estuvieran el club porque asi podía ver lo mucho que sabían porque está en el temor de que sino orienta a Harry, él va ir por el camino de la oscuridad- respondio Severus.

-Ya veo asi que el viejo lo que quiere es ver cuánto conocimiento tengo, bueno se va a quedar con los ganas porque solo usare hechizos de segundo año y quizás alguno de tercero, gracias por informarnos es momento de que vayamos almorzar- termino Harry la conversación.

 **Fin Flash back**

-Tienes razón hay que inscribirnos en el club de duelo, más tarde cuando vayamos a la sala común lo haremos- hablo Daphne recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás del grupo.

En la noche del día siguiente, todos los estudiantes que se habían inscrito en el club de duelo estaban en el gran salón a la espera de su primera lección de defensa contra las artes oscuras del año; porque todos estaban claros que las clases de Lockhart eran todo menos una lección adecuada de cómo defenderse, por lo cual esperaban que con las lecciones extracurriculares aprendieran algo útil contra un oponente de verdad, sin embargo, también estaban quienes estaban en el lugar solo por el hecho de idolatrar al hombre y por supuesto el grupo de Slytherin que había aceptado asistir solo por obligación, o como dirían muchos por conveniencia.

-¡Buenas noches tengan todos ustedes!, como bien saben yo soy Gilderoy Lockhart y seré el encargado de instruirlos en este club de duelo, además de que contamos con el profesor Severus Snape como mi asistente- Saludo el hombre mientras Snape rodaba los ojos por lo absurdo de la presentación.

-Ahora lo primero que tienen que hacer es colocarse en pareja y empezar a combatir- volvió hablar el hombre con toda naturalidad ante la incredulidad del contingente Slytherin que no podía pensar que en dicha cabeza cupiera tanta estupidez para arrojar un grupo de niño inexpertos a combatir sin ninguna instrucción.

-Mmmm profesor no sería mejor que usted diera primero una demostración de lo que debemos hacer- dijo tímidamente Susan Bones de Hufflepuff expresando la inquietud de la mayoría cuerda en el lugar.

-¡Oh! ¡Esplendida idea!, profesor Snape si fuera tan amable me ayudaría en tal demostración- hablo el hombre dirigiéndose al maestro de pociones.

-Ya que, al mal paso darle prisa- respondio Severus mientras se dirigía a un extremo de la plataforma de duelo.

-Bien niños, lo primero que tienen que hacer es pararse a un extremo de la plataforma, hacerle un reverencia a su oponente, colocarse en guardia y hacer una cuenta de tres para de esa manera proceder a atacar- explico Gilderoy emocionado hacia los alumnos.

Una vez que el hombre hizo su explicación, se enfrentó nuevamente a Snape para repetir el procedimiento pero ahora siendo imitado por este último para proceder hacer la cuenta regresiva y al momento de decir tres ya era el receptor de una maldición del profesor de pociones quien se limitó a realizar un sencillo hechizo impedimenta que resulto en dejar a Lockhart tirado en el suelo sin reacción, provocando risitas entre algunos de los estudiantes a quienes les pareció graciosa la forma en que había caído el hombre; sin gracia, y sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado dejando claro lo incompetente que era en la defensa.

Luego de levantarse el hombre se dirigió a los estudiantes y dijo:-Ya observaron lo que no deben hacer en un duelo, deben estar atentos a lo movimientos de su oponente, demos gracias al profesor Snape por ayudarme a demostrar un punto- se libró Lockhart del ridículo que había pasado haciendo que Snape levantara una ceja por lo rápido que consiguió el hombre desestimar el hecho que había caído por un simple hechizo de segundo año.

-Bien ahora sí, van a ir subiendo en parejas y hacer lo mismo que acabamos de hacer el profesor de pociones y yo, claro ustedes deben aplicar el estar alerta- se expresó emocionado nuevamente Lockhart.

-Qué tal si sube primero usted Señor Potter y usted- dijo el hombre haciendo que Harry subiera y señalando a un aturdido Dean Thomas que no podía creer que su profesor lo fuera a enfrentar contra Harry Potter.

Los niños repitieron el procedimiento previo que hicieron los profesores y cuando termino la cuenta regresiva Harry ya había descontado a su compañero con un simple gafe de piernas de gelatina, cumpliendo con su promesa de no demostrar ninguna habilidad durante la lección, luego fue llamada Hermione quien se enfrentó a Lavander Brown quien perdió en un instante por un petrificulus totales de Hermione quien también había optado por usar hechizos sencillos; todo iba bien hasta que Gilderoy escogió a la siguiente pareja.

-Vamos Señor Malfoy es su turno y se va a enfrentar al Señor Wesley.

-Yo no voy a ir en contra de ninguna serpiente viscosa, profesor escójame otro oponente- grito Ronald indignado de que se tuviera que enfrentar al rubio.

-Que la comadreja tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí, yo no tengo ningún problema con ello- respondio Draco provocando al pelirrojo.

-¡Que!, yo no tengo miedo de ti y sabes que voy air contra ti- respondio el barón Wesley mientras se subía a la plataforma molesto por la forma en que lo había llamado el Malfoy.

-¡Excelente!, un duelo de rivales vamos a ver cómo va esto- dijo un emocionado Lockhart con la perspectiva de ver el duelo entre los dos niños.

Mientras Gilderoy estaba gritando emocionado por la situación Snape aconsejaba a su ahijado en el uso de un hechizo específico para hacer que el Wesley retrocediera de miedo ya que no le había gustado la forma en que había llamado a sus serpientes asi que le iba a dar una lección que nunca olvidaría. En cuanto estuvieron listos los dos niños, lo primero que paso fue que Draco tuvo que esquivar un hechizo del Wesley que hacía que vomitara babosas para luego decir Serpensortia y de su varita saliera una serpiente.

-Ataca- mando Draco al animal.

La serpiente en un principio se dirigió hacia Ronald quien ya estaba demasiado pálido para su gusto, dejándolo sentado en la plataforma buscando la forma de escapar del animal cuando este último redirigió su atención hacia Justin Finch- Fletchley Hufflepuff que se encontraba al borde la plataforma, y durante el acercamiento de la serpiente Harry podía escuchar lo que decía, que estaba enojada porque la sacaron de su nido y que lo menos que podía hacer era divertirse a costa de los humanos que la rodeaban.

" _Hermione amor, la serpiente no está muy contenta de haber sido convocada"_ dijo Harry mentalmente a su prometida, y es que desde que él tenía 7 años de edad sabía que podía comunicarse con las serpientes y como una de ellas tan amablemente le dijo que era un hablante pársel lengua que muchos no sabían y como trataban a las personas que eran usuarios del mismo, él era consiente que era una habilidad que no quería hacer pública, pero antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarle Snape la distrajo dirigiéndose al animal y lanzando un rápido hechizo evanesco para que la misma desapareciera de la plataforma y volviera del sitio donde había sido convocada.

-Bueno eso fue un duelo interesante- dijo Lockhart aun con un poco de shock ya que él también se había asustado a la vista de la peligrosa serpiente-Es hora de que todos regresen a sus salas comunes damos por terminada la sesión de hoy del club de duelo- agrego el hombre para ser el primero en dirigirse hacia las puertas.

En lo que salían se podía escuchar claramente a Justin diciendo que Malfoy estaba completamente loco para convocar una serpiente en un duelo, sabiendo que no la podía controlar, lo cual hizo que Draco se sonrojara un poco debido a que el Hufflepuff llevaba un poco de razón en el hecho de que el apenas había aprendido ese hechizo de su padrino y no pensó que se le podía salir de las manos, pero de algo si estaba seguro era de que Snape no hubiese dejado que la serpiente atacara a ningún estudiante y tal como lo hizo estaba preparado para deshacer el hechizo ante la menor provocación.

Cuando se dirigían a las mazmorras Harry podía escuchar en unos de los pasillos una voz que decía que quería sangre que debía matar para satisfacer a su maestro, que no podía esperar más para hacerlo, en un principio él se sorprendió por lo que estaba escuchando pero después se enfocó en la voz y pudo detectar que se trataba de la lengua de las serpientes y que provenía de los muros del castillo, cosa que lo inquieto y prefirió no decir nada y discutirlo con Hermione en su dormitorio.

Una vez en su dormitorio, ya estando acurrucados en su cama Harry dijo: -Amor cuando veníamos hacia las mazmorras escuche una voz que clamaba por sangre con matar a alguien para cumplir las órdenes de su maestro, luego me concentre un poco y comprendí que lo que escuchaba era pársel.

-Eso fue, ¿cuándo te quedaste pensativo por un momento y no podía sentir tus emociones?- pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-Sí, y desde entonces he estado pensando que podía tratarse del monstruo que Slytherin tenía encerrado en su cámara secreta- respondio Harry a un pensativo pero sin soltar el abrazo que le estaba dando a su novia.

-Puede ser, y ahora que mencionas el pársel, algunos de los acontecimientos de este año toman sentido, ya sé que es lo que está escondido en la cámara de los secretos- respondio ella.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que el monstruo de Slytherin es una serpiente?- pregunto el haciendo que Hermione girara para estar cara a cara.

-Sí, pero no cualquier serpiente después de todo estamos hablando de Salazar Slytherin y pienso que estamos hablando de un basilisco, que mejor que el rey de las serpientes para custodiar su cámara, y eso también explica la repentina muerte de los gallos de Hagrid- hablo ella explicando sus conjeturas.

-O.k vamos a pensar que es un basilisco, y no es que este dudando de tu deducción pero lo que he leído de ellos dice que las personas mueren al ver su mirada y no que salen petrificadas, además de que son animales extremadamente grandes mientras más años tengan y si de verdad se trata de uno, este debe tener cientos de años desde la época de los fundadores, la pregunta es ¿Cómo hace para moverse por la escuela sin ser detectado?- inquirió Harry.

-No sé, pero es algo que debemos investigar y ver más de cerca la circunstancias en la que quedaron petrificados la gata y el Griffyndor, en cuanto a lo otro, no te has puesto a pensar que quizás Dumbledore sepa que es lo que esta alrededor de la escuela pero no quiere hacerle frente por una razón, porque no me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta que los retratos le informan al director- contesto ella exponiendo su argumentos.

-Quizás, mañana debamos hablar con los otros para que nos den ideas de cómo se mueve la serpiente gigante alrededor de la escuela y como hace para petrificar y no matar a la vista, ahora vamos a dormir- dijo Harry mientras se volvía abrazar a Hermione para tener una noche de sueño.

A la mañana siguiente le contaron todas sus conjeturas a sus amigos quienes estuvieron de acuerdo con las conclusiones a las que habían llegado y se ofrecieron a ayudar con la investigación, debido a que también les intrigaba la manera en que el basilisco estaba petrificando a sus víctimas y no matándolas con una mirada.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran colocar su plan en marcha se enteraron en el desayuno que había una nueva víctima del heredero de Slytherin, siendo el Hufflepuff al cual la serpiente se le acerco la noche anterior en el club de duelo y es que de acuerdo a los otros estudiantes fue petrificado cuando hacia su camino al desayuno y no solo eso, sino que se enteraron que los fantasmas también podían ser petrificados ya que Nick casi decapitado el fantasma de Griffyndor fue hallado junto al estudiantes y ambos estaban ya al cuidado de la enfermera de la escuela.

 **Otro capítulo más de mi historia espero que haya sido de su agrado y sigan leyendo los capítulos que vienen estimo que en tres capítulos más tengo completo el segundo año en Hogwarts de Harry y Hermione.**


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPITULO XIX**

Esa noticia impacto enormemente a los Slytherin que ya habían descubierto cual era la creatura que estaba rondando la escuela dándoles más ánimos para investigar cómo se movía la serpiente en la escuela, al igual de cómo las victimas salían petrificadas y no muertas como muchos de los libros que habían consultado anteriormente relataban que la mirada de un basilisco era mortal para cualquier persona que lo mirara a los ojos ya que terminaban muertas en el acto.

Pero no fue hasta al final del día que realmente encontraron algo, aunque aún no lo sabían y es que fue gracias a Daphne y a Tracy; quienes pasaron por casualidad por uno de los baños abandonados y vieron que había mucho agua saliendo de él, por lo que decidieron entrar a investigar que estaba pasando en su interior cuando encontraron el fantasma de una niña que se hacía llamar Myrtle la llorona, quien para variar se encontraba llorando como siempre, lo cual era una de las causas que las niñas no usaran ese baño.

-Mmmm Myrtle ¿qué sucede? ¿Porque lloras? y ¿porque el baño esta en este estado?-pregunto Tracy curiosa por el desastre que había en el lugar.

-Yo estaba tranquila aquí en mi cubículo, llorando como cualquier día, cuando alguien entro y me arrojo el libro que pueden ver por allá- respondio el fantasma entre sollozos.

-¡Eh Myrtle! Eres consiente que como eres un fantasma cualquier objeto simplemente te traspasa- pregunto cautelosa Daphne mientras Tracy levantaba lo que parecía un diario del cubículo al lado del fantasma.

-Ah como Myrtle es un fantasma, y está muerta vamos y le arrojamos cosas ya que las traspasan- contesto molesta la niña fantasma..

-Tienes razón, no debí preguntarte nada, ahora si nos disculpas debemos retirarnos, tenemos que reunirnos con algunos compañeros en la biblioteca, pero no llevaremos el objeto para que no tengas que verlo y te recuerde que alguien arrojo cosas a ti- volvió a decir Daphne mientras agarraba a Tracy de un brazo para salir del baño.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del lugar se dirigieron directamente a la biblioteca donde se encontraban los demás investigando antes de la cena, al llegar le mostraron lo que habían encontrado en el baño, al abrirlo solo encontraron hojas en blanco sin nada escrito en ellas, lo cual les extraño, sobre todo después de escuchar la historia de las chicas.

-¿Quién tiraría un diario en blanco en un baño?- pregunto Harry sin comprender porque alguien se desharía de un libro sin nada escrito en el.

-No sé, ¿chicas me lo prestan para examinarlo más a fondo en otro momento?, quizás solo tenga un hechizo que oculta las palabras que ya se escribieron en el- dijo Hermione mirando a las chicas quienes asintieron y le pasaron el objeto.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que más temprano Ginny Wesley había ido a deshacerse del diario en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, porque se había encontrado con otro episodio de no saber que había hecho y al enterarse de los que le había pasado a Justin le llegaron imágenes de estar en el pasillo en el momento de que ocurrió el hecho, por lo que se asustó y después de meditarlo se dio cuenta que todos sus episodios en blanco habían comenzado en el momento que empezó a escribir en el diario.

Al día siguiente Harry y Hermione aun no tenían nada del diario que no fuera un hechizo que les había hecho saber que tenía magia oscura lo cual poco les importaba, además de que no habían avanzado en nada en sus investigaciones, pero si se habían enterado que habían llegado a oídos del ministro de magia sobre los ataques en Hogwarts y no había que ser un genio para saber que el señor Malfoy tenía sus manos metida en eso, cuando Fudge se presentó en la escuela para detener a Hagrid solo porque este había estado presente cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos hace 50 años.

Dos días después a Harry se le ocurrió escribir en el diario para ver qué pasaba, claro en compañía de Hermione porque no pensaba arriesgarse a sufrir algún incidente asi que se le ocurrió escribir solamente un simple **Hola** y al momento no pasó nada hasta que de repente su saludo fue contestado, **Hola somos Harry Potter y Hermione Granger ¿quién eres y como puedes responder?** Escribió Harry nuevamente en el diario, **Mi nombre es Tom Riddle y es un gusto conocerlos** respondio el diario nuevamente.

Esperaron un momento a ver si el tal Tom les contestaban la pregunta de cómo podía responder y al no tener contestación Harry volvió a escribir **Todavía no me has dicho como puedes responder preguntas, y he de decir que tanto Hermione como yo estamos intrigados de cómo lo haces** después de un rato el diario contesto por fin **Puedo responderles porque soy un recuerdo que está impregnado en el libro, y con el conocimiento que tengo puedo responder a sus preguntas** a lo que Hermione escribió ahora para que su prometido no siguiera exponiéndose a la magia negra del cuaderno **Muchas gracias por responder nuestras preguntas en estos momentos debemos ir a clase, cuando tengamos más preguntas estaremos escribiendo de nuevo** y con eso Hermione cerro el libro y lo metió en su bolso, para salir a la sala común junto a su novio y contarle el nuevo descubrimiento a sus amigos.

Quienes al escuchar el relato de cómo el diario les contesto de nuevo, no pudieron creer que un objeto pudiera devolver respuestas a los seres humanos, pero cuando escucharon que Hermione le había hecho un análisis de magia y había comprobado que tenía magia oscura en él, entendieron todo y quedaron que ninguno de ellos estaría en el uso del mismo solos, además de que cada hora intercambiarían el libro para llevarlo alrededor de la escuela porque no confiaban en dejarlo en la residencia de estudiantes y también para que una sola persona no estuviera expuesta a él.

Y asi lo hicieron durante el día cada vez que cambiaban hacia alguna clase intercambiaban el libro, durante ese tiempo también notaron que Ginny Wesley había regresado a su acoso a Harry que había disminuido durante las últimas semanas gracias al incidente del día de San Valentín, por lo que simplemente resolvieron ignorarla como siempre lo hacían, aunque Hermione en múltiples ocasiones lanzaba distintos gafes para que la pelirroja tropezara en cualquier lugar, claro si hubiese habido una investigación sobre los incidentes nadie podía demostrar que se trataba de Hermione perjudicando a la niña por estar demasiado cerca de su prometido.

Llegada la noche los amigos se volvieron a reunir en la habitación de Harry para seguir inspeccionando el diario, además de quererle hacer preguntas de si había sido un estudiante de Hogwarts y si sabía algo de la cámara de los secretos ya que sus investigaciones hasta ahora no habían dado frutos por lo que Draco fue el encargado de comenzar a escribir **Hola mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y estoy acompañado de Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabini y por supuesto de Harry y Hermione que escribieron anteriormente** a lo que el libro contesto **Es un gusto conocerlos mi nombre es Tom Riddle y sé que están escribiendo para que yo les responda algo, asi que pregunten sin miedo que yo contestare con toda la honestidad posible.**

Entonces Daphne tomo la pluma y escribió **¿Alguna vez fuiste estudiante de Hogwarts?** a lo que respondio **Si, hasta gane un premio por servicios especiales en mi tiempo de la escuela aún debe de estar en la vitrina de trofeos** , **Y, ¿hace cuánto fue eso?** Pregunto ahora Tracy tomando la pluma de su amiga **La verdad, es que no se, díganme en que año estamos debido que como soy un recuerdo no tengo noción del tiempo** mintió Tom ya que Ginny lo había actualizado de los acontecimientos de los últimos diez años y estaba intrigado sobre Harry Potter que había logrado derrotarlo en 1981, asi como enterarse de que la personalidad que había creado en realidad había tenido éxito hasta que llego su desaparición por culpa del bebe Potter.

 **Estamos en el año de 1992** contesto ahora Blaise mientras Harry y Hermione solo observaban el intercambio de letras en el libro **Ah entonces mi paso por Hogwarts fue hace cincuenta años** y esta declaración fue el detonante para que Harry tomara la pluma y preguntara **Entonces estuviese presente cuando abrieron la cámara de los secretos por primera vez** ya que había escuchado que a Hagrid lo detuvieron porque él había estado presente cuando se abrió aquella vez, **En realidad si y asi fue como obtuve el premio por servicios especiales a la escuela** escribió el diario como respuesta **¿Puedes contarnos que sucedió en ese entonces?** Interrogo ahora Hermione queriendo obtener información **Por supuesto yo creo que es mejor si se lo muestro, lo único que tienen que hacer es colocar un dedo en el diario y yo hare el resto para que entren al recuerdo.**

Después de un rato de vacilación los seis estudiantes decidieron hacer lo que les había dicho el diario, por lo que fueron transportado al recuerdo donde pudieron ver el pánico que se generó cuando apareció el mensaje de que la cámara de los secretos se había abierto nuevamente, como encontraron a la niña muerta y como un Tom Riddle había acusado a Hagrid de ser el responsable de abrir la cámara de los secretos, resultando que descubrieran que el semi gigante tenia oculta una araña gigante en la institución y que fuera expulsado de Hogwarts por eso obteniendo asi Tom Riddle su premio por servicios especiales de la escuela ya que después que Hagrid salió del lugar no hubieron más ataques y quedo confirmado que él era el culpable, sin importar que el hombre no hubiera sido un Slytherin y sin investigar en su árbol genealógico si era un descendiente de Salazar o no.

Cuando salieron del recuerdo los amigos estaban un poco aturdidos por lo que acababan de ver ya que ellos sabían que Hagrid no había abierto la cámara por el simple hecho que sabían que lo que se ocultaba en su interior era un basilisco y no una acromántula, y después de ver el cuerpo de la estudiante muerta confirmaron que efectivamente se trataba de la gran serpiente, pero debían confirmarlo hablando con el fantasma ya que se habían dado cuenta que la niña era nada más y nada menos que Myrtle la llorona.

Por lo cual, dieron por terminada esa noche y Tracy tomo el diario para su custodia ya que le correspondía a ella, lo que los amigos no sabían es que al día siguiente el objeto ya no estaría más en su poder, ya que Dumbledore se había enterado por los retratos que los niños tenían el diario, que lo estaban investigando y que se lo pasaban entre ellos para guardarlo, cosa que no le convenía, debido a que no podía ser Harry el que estuviera poseído por el objeto, ya que lo necesitaba para ser el héroe, por lo que envió un elfo domestico de su entera confianza a retirar el libro del Slytherin que lo tuviera en ese momento y colocarlo entre las cosas de la chica Wesley de nuevo, claro todo por el bien común.

Claro pudo haber mandado a Snape para que hiciera el trabajo sucio pero no quería a nadie involucrado en sus planes de ese año. A la mañana siguiente cuando Tracy se levantó y fue a buscar el diario para bajar a desayunar con sus amigos se dio cuenta que el libro ya no estaba en sus pertenencias, después de buscarlo por todas partes y no tener resultados decidió reunirse con ellos y contarle la mala noticia.

-Chicos lamento decirles que esta mañana cuando me levante el diario no estaba donde lo guarde en la noche- hablo la niña nerviosamente por lo que fueran a pensar sus amigos en lo que llego a la sala común.

-No te preocupes Tracy, creemos en tu palabra alguien tuvo que sustraerlo de tu habitación sin que te dieras cuenta- dijo Harry tranquilizando a la niña aunque por dentro estuviera molesto consigo mismo por no ofrecerse a custodiarlo después de todo ellos tenían hechizos para detectar intrusos, pero quien se iba a imaginar que alguien iba a entrar para llevárselo.

-Y, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Draco frustrado por la pérdida del libro.

-Ahora simplemente vamos a desayunar como si nada hubiera pasado y observamos algo pueda ser sospechoso, después de nuestra primera hora de clases Harry y yo vamos hablar con el profesor Snape a ver si sabe algo y después del almuerzo en nuestra hora libre vamos a ir a ver a Myrtle la llorona- respondio Hermione dando la indicaciones para el día.

Fueron a desayunar como normalmente lo hacían, se sentaron en su lugar habitual y se comportaron como normalmente lo hacían aunque Harry y Hermione no se perdieron las miradas descaradas que estaba enviando Dumbledore hacia ellos, como tampoco lo hizo el maestro de pociones quien levanto una ceja en su dirección como diciendo que le debían una conversación. Una vez concluida su comida se dirigieron a su primera clase con total normalidad para luego despedirse de sus amigos y dirigirse a la oficina de su jefe de casa, quien al verlos no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿A qué demonios se debían esas miradas que el director estaba enviando en su dirección durante el desayuno?

-Eso mismo queríamos preguntarte nosotros, pero veo que no tienes respuestas- le contesto Hermione a Severus.

-La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea, después de que me pidiera que los vigilara durante el club de duelo no me ha dicho nada y he de agregar que no estaba muy contento con mi informe- dijo Snape pensando que obtendría respuestas.

-Y que esperaba que en un combate con un compañero de clases fuera lanzando maldiciones oscuras por todas partes- respondio Harry indignado con las conjeturas del director.

-La verdad es que no se pero creo que esperaba que demostraras algún talento en duelos uno contra uno por lo menos hechizos diferentes que el primer y segundo año- expreso el hombre lo más sinceramente posible.

-Para que veas que confiamos en ti, te diremos que sabemos porque el director nos miraba hoy, bueno lo intuimos porque no hay otra explicación para lo que ocurrió si no fuiste tú que lo hiciste por sus órdenes- dijo Hermione a Severus.

-A si, terminen de decirme y les prometo que no le diré a nadie y estaré atento al director- respondio el maestro de pociones.

-Veras hace unos días Daphne y Tracy se encontraron un diario, después de analizarlo a fondo escribimos en el y ¡Sorpresa! el diario contestaba, después de contarle lo que pasaba con el libro a los demás anoche volvimos a escribir en el, y vimos un recuerdo de hace cincuenta años cuando la cámara fue abierta por primera vez, antes de irnos a dormir Tracy se lo llevo a su dormitorio para guardarlo y hoy en la mañana ya no estaba- relato Harry los hechos.

-Asi, que piensan que el director sustrajo el diario de los aposentos de la señorita Davis; creo que es lo más probable quizás uso un elfo doméstico y por eso nadie se dio cuenta- conjeturo Snape ante las declaraciones de Harry

-Si eso pensamos, de todos modos ya el diario no nos era útil ya tenemos todo lo que queríamos saber- agrego Hermione.

-¿Y eso sería?- inquirió nuevamente Snape.

-Que el animal que está en la cámara es un basilisco de cientos de años de edad, que la victima de hace cincuenta años es el fantasma del baño de niñas Myrtle la llorona, que Hagrid fue acusado la última vez y lo que tenía escondido era una acromántula, y que Tom Riddle fue el responsable de acusarlo obteniendo un premio por servicios especiales a la escuela, Sin embargo aún no sabemos, como las personas quedan petrificadas y no muertas por el basilisco y dónde la cámara es pero esperamos resolverlo más tarde cuando hablemos la fantasma- enumero Harry todos los datos que tenían hasta ahora por lo que Severus solo pudo levantar una ceja asombrado por todo lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora.

-Bueno puedo ver que han hecho su tarea correctamente, solo quiero pedirles que tengan cuidado un basilisco no es una creatura a la que quieran enfrentarse- dijo Severus preocupado porque les pudiera pasar algo.

-No te preocupes no tenemos planeado en meternos en ningún problema, pero no es curioso que unos niños de segundo año hayan podido descubrir todo eso y un director con cientos de años de edad y todos los recursos disponibles aún no ha podido resolver nada, piénsalo Severus, porque el sabe lo que es ese diario y por eso lo saco de nuestro poder- agrego Hermione.

-Tienes razón, lo pensare- y con esas ultimas palabras Harry y Hermione salieron de la oficina del hombre.

Quien se quedó en su oficina sopesando las palabras de sus dos alumnos que tenían razones para desconfiar del director y sobre todo si este conocía la ubicación de la cámara y quien la estaba abriendo en esta época, asi como la participación de ese diario porque él sabía que cada vez que entra un objeto oscuro a la escuela las salas están obligadas a informas a Albus para que haga algo para proteger los estudiantes; los últimos pensamientos de Severus antes de dirigirse a preparar su siguiente clase fueron _"A que estás jugando Albus"._

 **Otro capítulo más acercándonos al final del segundo año espero que les haya gustado la semana que viene estoy subiendo el siguiente como siempre. También quería comunicarles de una problemática que se ha estado suscitando en fanfiction de la cual me entere ayer; existen páginas con otros nombres como www. Talkfictions. Com donde se han dado la tarea de copiar todo el contenido de fanfiction incluyendo los perfiles si no me creen pueden revisarla pero tengan cuidado porque dichas paginas tienen publicidad engañosa y muchas ventanas emergentes. Cuando la revise me di cuenta que mi historia estaba allí, además de actualizarse conjuntamente con el servidor de fanfiction, asi que les digo que tengan cuidado con estas páginas ya que el formato es igual que fanfiction al igual que ayuden a denunciar para solventar este problema.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPITULO XX**

Después de hablar con Snape y que este les diera un justificativo para llegar tarde a su clase entraron a su clase de encantos mostrándole el pergamino al profesor Flitwick quien acepto el retardo y los dejo sentarse para la lección, recibiendo miradas interrogantes de sus amigos queriendo saber que habían obtenido de su jefe de casa, quedándose con las ganas porque se encontraban en clase lo único que los mantenía tranquilos era que después del almuerzo ellos también iban a participar en la investigación.

La lección paso tranquilamente oyendo las indicaciones de su profesor de cómo realizar el hechizo que estaban estudiando ese día, hasta que termino la hora y partieron para el almuerzo en el gran salón, acción que hicieron con total calma demostrando que no tenían nada que esconderle nadie sobre todo al director que estaba desconcertado por la tranquilidad de los niños que no habían mencionado ni una palabra sobre el diario desaparecido, por lo que pensó que un no se habían dado cuenta, terminado el almuerzo Harry le dijo a sus amigos que debían ir a la residencia de Slytherin a pasar el rato; esa petición extraño a sus amigos excepto a Hermione pero igual siguieron su indicación.

-Chicos les dije para reunirnos aquí ya que las paredes del castillo oyen y el lugar más seguro de la escuela es nuestro cuarto que tiene varias salas anti espionaje en él. Dijo Harry una vez estuvieron en la habitación que compartía con Hermione.

-Eso está bien, pero como se supone que nos moveremos al cuarto de baño del fantasma si como tú dices las paredes oyen, y sobre todo que dijo el profesor Snape cuando se reunieron con el- pregunto Draco intrigado por cómo se iban a mover en el castillo.

-Severus no tenía idea de nada y como nosotros llegó a la conclusión de que fue Dumbledore- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a ella y Harry.

-En cuanto a cómo vamos a llegar al cuarto de baño eso también está resuelto- agrego Harry quien había tenido una discusión mental con su prometida de cómo iban hacer para que Dumbledore no se diera cuenta que seguían investigando.

-Eso está bien pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto?- interrogo ahora Tracy curiosa de porque el director se metería a su recamara solo para robar un diario.

-Todo, nada, todavía no sabemos a ciencia cierta, lo que sí confirmamos es que él cómo director está al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en la escuela ya que le misma le notifica este tipo de cosas a través de los retratos, fantasmas y las barreras que están alrededor de la escuela- contesto Harry

-Y antes de que pregunten. Sí. El profesor Snape también es de la idea de que, Dumbledore tuvo que ser consciente del momento que el diario entro a la escuela asi como cuál es la creatura que está petrificando a los estudiantes, porque alguno de los retratos tuvo que poder verla, asi sea un animal rápido, tal como le habíamos dicho días atrás- agrego Hermione dejando a los otros sorprendidos por sus revelaciones.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Blaise.

-Por lo pronto vamos al baño de Myrtle la llorona a interrogarla pueda que ella tenga respuesta a nuestras preguntas y sino nada perdemos en intentarlo- respondio Harry.

Y ante el asombro de sus amigos llamo a tres elfos domésticos Potter y les pidió que los transportaran al baño de niñas donde estaba el fantasma, además de que se aseguraran de que no fueran detectados de esta en el lugar y que luego fueran llamados para que los sacaran del lugar nuevamente.

-Mmmm Harry y Hermione, no se ofendan por lo que voy a decir pero, ¿no han pensado en pedirle a alguno de sus elfos que los lleve directamente a la cámara de los secretos- pregunto curiosa Daphne en cuanto aterrizaron en el baño.

-Tranquila no nos ofendes, y como cuestión de hecho si se lo consultamos a Daysi pero ella nos dijo que no era posible debido a que ni ella ni nosotros conoce la ubicación de la cámara, pero que si la encontramos y la llamamos de su interior será capaz de saber cómo llegar sin necesidad de nosotros estemos en el lugar- contesto Hermione en modo conferencia, porque si algo nunca se le iba a quitar a ella es su habito de saber todo lo que más pueda.

-O.k solo tenía curiosidad de si no habían explorado la posibilidad- hablo la niña quedando satisfecha con la explicación de su amiga.

-Sí, si todo eso está muy bien pero ¿dónde está ese fantasma del que hablaron?- pregunto Draco ya que no veía a la niña muerta por ningún lado.

-Ella nunca abandona el baño, asi que debe estar por aquí, Myrtle estas aquí vinimos a visitarte- comenzó a llamar Tracy.

-¡Oh son ustedes! y trajeron muchachos- exclamo el fantasma emocionada por la compañía.

-Mmmm si Myrtle ¿cómo has estado desde la última vez que nos vimos?, ¿no han intentado pegarte más cosas verdad?- pregunto Daphne apartando la atención del fantasma de los chicos sobre todo de Harry porque ya Hermione estaba fulminando a la fantasma con la mirada y no dudaba de que fuera capaz de exorcizarla con el vasto conocimiento de hechizos que tenía ella de los libros Potter y Night.

-¡Oh no! Desde que ustedes estuvieron aquí nadie ha venido a verme, excepto una niña pelirroja que aparece de vez en cuando y se para frente aquel lavamanos silva unas cosas a la llave, y lo siguiente que se es que se abre una puerta vuelve a silbar y aparecen unas escaleras y se pierde durante un rato en el lugar- respondio la fantasma y sin querer dándoles la información que estaban buscando.

-De verdad, solo viene se para aquí y desaparece por una puerta secreta- dijo Draco sorprendido por lo que había dicho la niña muerta.

-Sí, eso es lo que hace- confirmo Myrtle.

-Disculpa, Myrtle si no es mucha molestia ¿nos podrías decir como moriste?, es que tengo curiosidad, pero si no quieres no tienes por qué hacerlo- hablo Hermione entrando en la conversación.

-Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso, pero a ella no le respondí porque no me caía bien, pero a ti si te voy a decir debido a que ustedes me han tratado con mucho respeto, mi muerte fue hace cincuenta años yo estaba en el cubículo de allá llorando porque unas niñas se habían burlado de mí, cuando de repente escuche un ruido asi que grite que se fuera y lo siguiente que se es que vi unos ojos amarillos y estaba flotando por encima de mi cuerpo y desde entonces estoy atada a este baño- respondio la fantasma con naturalidad.

-Ya veo, y ¿durante el tiempo que has estado aquí no has visto ningún animal salir de la puerta secreta para moverse por la escuela?- inquirió ahora Harry con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no, pero como a mí me gusta jugar en las tuberías si he visto la parte de atrás de una serpiente moviéndose por las cañerías sin uso del castillo, creo que son las que están conectadas al lago- contesto nuevamente la niña muerta.

Una vez que obtuvieron todas las respuestas que querían Tracy fue la encargada de darles las gracias a Myrtle por la información y despedirse de ella prometiéndole que volverían a visitarla en algún otro momento, después llamaron nuevamente a los elfos domésticos quienes los transportaron nuevamente a la habitación de Harry y Hermione para iniciar el debate de lo que habían aprendido.

-Bueno eso sin duda fue informativo, aunque si ese fantasma seguía viendo a mi Harry con ojos de borrego a medio morir no sé cuánto más hubiera aguantado para no exorcizarla- dijo Hermione ya que estuvieron cómodos en la habitación.

-Si, por eso la distraje inmediatamente sabía que ya estabas en el borde y no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que te deshicieras de ella y entonces si nos hubiésemos olvidado de la información que obtuvimos- dijo Daphne burlándose de Hermione a lo que Harry simplemente abrazo a su prometida y le dijo sobre el enlace cuanto la amaba para calmarla.

-Bueno, volviendo al punto de la cámara de los secretos ya sabemos dónde queda la entrada ahora solo hay que averiguar que es lo que silva la niña que entra en ella, además de que ya confirmamos que en efecto es un basilisco debido a que es el único animal que tiene ojos amarillos y que mata solo con verlos- hablo Blaise poniendo en relieve los hechos que habían descubierto.

-No hace falta averiguar qué es lo que silva la niña, estoy seguro que es pársel, el lavado que nos señaló la fantasma es el único que tiene serpientes en la llave, asi que estoy seguro que están encantadas para abrirse con un comando en esa lengua- intervino Harry añadiendo su parte de lo que descubrió mientras jugaba con el pelo de Hermione quien se había acomodado entre sus piernas.

-Eso lo resume todo ahora necesitamos un hablante de pársel, si queremos investigar la cámara de los secretos en algún momento y lo peor de todo es que si queremos uno tenemos que ir a la india donde hay muchos de ellos ya que en otros países se considera hablar esa lengua como algo oscuro- dijo ahora Draco resignándose a nunca ver el interior del lugar.

-Eh Draco, no necesitamos buscar nadie en la india yo soy un hablante de pársel, pero algo si les voy a decir no estamos yendo alii pronto hay que esperar que las cosas se calmen, y que Dumbledore deje de estar pendiente de lo que hagamos- expreso Harry nuevamente dejando a sus amigos con los ojos abiertos por la revelación y una Hermione soñolienta por los mimos de su novio.

-Que, les sorprende que sea un hablante de pársel, sé que son raros pero no por eso pienso que sea algo malo, por lo menos no para mí y para los que me rodean- volvió a hablar Harry.

-Por supuesto que nos sorprende no pensamos que íbamos a conocer un hablante de pársel aquí en Gran Bretaña ya que son perseguidos, pero no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros- se expresó Draco por todos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Draco y además es un don muy útil en algunas circunstancias- apoyo Daphne la declaración anterior.

-Chicos gracias por su apoyo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a cenar, no queremos que alguien se pregunte porque no aparecimos en la misma- agradeció Harry mientras colocaba un beso en la mejilla de Hermione quien estaba un poco adormilada pero consciente de lo que se estaba hablando.

La cena fue tranquila para los Slytherin porque al parecer Dumbledore se había dado por vencido y ya no estaba mirando en su dirección pero lo que si lo hacía era Ginny Wesley que tenía una mirada de anhelo únicamente dirigida a Harry quien no soportaba mas a la pelirroja asi que le envió un hechizo sin varita que le provocara dolores de estómago para ver si asi abandonaba el lugar de una vez por todas, teniendo como resultado que la pelirroja saliera corriendo del gran salón.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore no dejaba de pensar porque Harry y sus amigos no se veían preocupados por la pérdida del diario, debido a que pensó que por lo menos sus gestos demostrarían que se habían dado cuenta que ya tenían en su poder el libro, pero como pasaba últimamente Albus Dumbledore había errado de nuevo en sus conjeturas y su plan que había trazado cuidadosamente debía volverse a replantear si contaba que la menor de los Wesley no había tenido ningún avance al igual que su hermano; quien a lo largo del año se puede decir que había pasado desapercibido para el contingente Slytherin.

Se podría llegar a concluir que Ronald Wesley simplemente aprendió su lección y ya no se acercó a Harry y compañía, pero no, el menor de los barones Wesley aun acosaba a Harry queriendo ser parte de su grupo cuya insistencia había disminuido un poco gracias a la apertura de la cámara de los secretos debido a que comenzó a acusarlo de ser el heredero de Slytherin cosa que muchos no creyeron ya que no había pruebas de ello y él no había estado cerca de ninguno de los incidentes anteriores y después de lo que paso en el duelo con Malfoy todos se dieron cuenta de lo cobarde que era el pelirrojo.

Los días pasaron y las cosas iban normalmente entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya que no había habido ningún incidente hasta los momentos, hasta que llego el día del partido quidditch entre Slytherin y Griffyndor, al cual fueron arrastrados Harry y Hermione por Draco, según por qué tenían el deber de apoyar a su equipo de casa como buna serpiente, además de que el Malfoy había conseguido jugar ese partido gracias a que el buscador anterior estaba enfermo y no había nadie que llenará la vacante, por lo que el rubio esperaba que después de esa actuación quedara dentro del equipo ya que no había podido pasar la pruebas para hacer en el equipo a principios de año.

Durante el juego, pocos eran los estudiantes que quedaban en el castillo entre ellos Penélope Clearwater, quien se encontraba en la biblioteca en la investigación de que era la creatura que estaba petrificando a los estudiantes, porque como toda buen Ravenclaw no podía dejar un misterio de resolver por lo que se había colado en la sección restringida para ver si conseguía algo ya que había revisado todos los libros normales de la biblioteca, por lo cual tenía un espejo con ella para ver quien se le acercaba por detrás.

Objeto que salvo su vida, debido a que pocos minutos de haber empezado a ojear un libro sintió un ruido detrás de ella y enfoco su espejo para ver de quien se trataba cuando vio una enorme serpiente, pero entes de que pudiera hacer algo para salir ya era tarde, porque los ojos del basilisco ya habían alcanzado reflejarse en el espejo y cayo petrificada en el lugar, y si no es gracias a la señora Pince que siempre realiza una inspección por esa área de la biblioteca para ver si algún estudiante se había colado, nadie se hubiese dado cuenta que ella estaba en el lugar.

La noticia de que había habido otro estudiante petrificado durante el partido corrió como pólvora entre los estudiantes, quienes se comunicaron inmediatamente con sus padres cayendo la información nuevamente a oídos del ministro quien se presentó en el lugar junto a Lucius Malfoy como jefe de la junta escolar de Hogwarts para exigir la salida de Dumbledore del recinto educativo a la brevedad posible, además de que debía dar explicaciones de que era lo estaba pasando dentro de la escuela, pero antes de que pudieran hacerle frente al anciano ya había dejado el lugar gracia Fawkes quien los transporto de distancia de la escuela, por lo que al ministro no le quedó más remedio que decidir cerrar la escuela en los próximos días para asi evitar que más estudiantes siguieran siendo petrificados.

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se encontraba en la casa de su familia lamentándose no ver venir ese giro de los acontecimientos, ahora lo que tenía era que esperar cuando Harry penetrara la entrada de la cámara de los secretos y demostrara un poco de lealtad hacia el para hacer su regreso triunfal a Hogwarts a salvar el día nuevamente y que el niño que vivió comenzara a tomarle el respeto que se merece y se dejara guiar por su basta sabiduría.

Entre tanto, Harry, Hermione y sus amigos se estaban enterando de las noticias ya que se habían quedado un rato más en el campo de quidditch celebrando la atrapada de Draco quien aún no se podía creer que el capitán del equipo le hubiese dicho que sería el buscador permanente de su equipo de casa; tanto que no podía dejar de esperar para escribir a su casa para contarle la noticia a sus padres, cuando se encontraron de frete con Lucius Malfoy quien los puso al tanto de lo sucedido en la escuela, dejando a los amigos con la convicción de terminar una vez por todas con el misterio ya que no querían que cerraran la escuela.

 **Otro capítulo más, y les adelanto que el próximo por fin ya van entrar en la cámara y tendrán el enfrentamiento contra Voldemort**


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

En la noche después de haberse aparecido en la enfermería con la ayuda Daysi y ver el estado del cuerpo de la última víctima del basilisco Harry y Hermione llamaron a sus amigos hacia su habitación compartida, con el fin de comentarles sus últimos hallazgos asi como planificar su entrada en la cámara de los secretos para su exploración, debido a que querían averiguar si la cámara guardaba algo más aparte de la serpiente gigante.

-Chicos los hemos citado aquí porque ya tenemos respuesta de porque la victimas quedan petrificadas y no mueren a la vista de los ojos del basilisco- dijo Hermione una vez que todos sus amigos estuvieron cómodos.

-De verdad, ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?- pregunto intrigado Draco.

-Después de que nos enteramos de lo sucedido a la Ravenclaw ustedes saben que no nos vimos en un rato-hablo Harry a lo que los otros asintieron-Bueno, nos escabullimos en la enfermería con la ayuda Daysi y vimos las posición de Penélope; y eso nos dio la respuesta a nuestra pregunta.

-¿Y cómo la posición de un cuerpo, les pudo haber dado la respuesta?-dijo nuevamente Draco interrumpiendo la explicación.

-A eso iba, resulta que Penélope estaba sosteniendo un espejo en sus manos por lo que nuestra conjetura es que vio los ojos del basilisco a través de él, y de alguna manera los efectos de la mirada mortal son reducidos y solo quedan petrificados- culmino Harry su relato.

-Bueno, eso explica la petrificación de la Ravenclaw pero no la de los otros- expreso Daphne la inquietud de todos.

-Harry hablo de Penélope porque ella fue la que nos dio la clave, a partir de allí pudimos ver que le había pasado a los demás, por ejemplo la gata vio los ojos del basilisco a través del charco de agua que estaba en el pasillo, por si no lo recuerdan en el lugar había agua en el piso y mi mejor conjetura es, que después que el animal estaba petrificado quien abrió la cámara la tomo y la colgó en el lugar que la encontraron- empezó Hermione a relatar los hechos.

-El Griffyndor fue mucho más fácil, solo recordamos que él fue encontrado con su cámara fotográfica en las manos por lo que él vio el basilisco a través de la lente y es por eso que la película estaba quemada- prosiguió Harry el relato de su novia.

-Justin y el fantasma fueron más difíciles de hacerlos entrar en nuestra teoría hasta que nos dimos cuenta que el Hufflepuff tuvo que haber visto el basilisco a través de Nick casi decapitado que a su vez como ya era un fantasma y estaba muerto solo quedo petrificado a la vista de la gran serpiente- culmino Hermione sus conjeturas.

-Suena muy lógico todo lo que acabas de decir, lo único malo es que aún no sabemos quién fue que abrió la cámara y se hace llamar el heredero de Slytherin-intervino Blaise dando su punto de vista.

-Eso es cierto, pero estoy segura que una vez que entremos a la cámara todas nuestras preguntas serán contestadas- agrego Hermione como cuestión de hecho.

-Sí, pero no podemos entrar en ese lugar asi como asi, necesitamos un plan para hacerlo- exclamo Daphne preocupada por su seguridad y la de sus amigos.

-Por supuesto, por eso mi adorable prometida ya tiene un plan formulado que les va a contar en este momento- respondio Harry el clamor de su amiga.

-En primer lugar no podemos ir a ese lugar solos, por más hechizos que sepamos Harry y yo no serán suficientes para protegernos a todos, en segundo lugar debemos conseguir un gallo quizás Daysi nos pueda ayudar con eso…-estaba hablando Hermione hasta que fue interrumpida por Draco.

-¿Un gallo?, ¿para qué queremos un gallo?

-Si me hubieras prestado más atención a nuestra investigación, no tendrías que preguntar, pero bueno, necesitamos un gallo porque su canto es dañino para los basilisco y por eso los gallos de Hagrid fueron encontrados muertos al heredero no le convenía que hubieran de estas aves en la escuela por si descubrían lo que era la creatura-respondio Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Es que fue hace mucho que leímos sobre las diferentes creaturas que se me había olvidado- se defendió el Malfoy con algo de pena.

-Pero, si conseguimos el gallo ¿cómo vamos hacer para que esté tranquilo y no cante en el momento menos oportuno, o para que cante cuando lo necesitamos?- pregunto ahora una preocupada Tracy Davis.

-Fácil, le colocamos la maldición imperio para que siga nuestras ordenes, o simplemente le colocamos un encanto de silenciamiento alrededor de él, se la quitamos en el momento que necesitemos que canta y le enviamos una maravilla para que tenga inspiración- respondio Harry la pregunta con impaciencia- Ahora dejemos que Hermione siga con el plan.

-Bien, por ultimo debemos hablar con el profesor Snape para que nos acompañe en la incursión y estaríamos entrando en cuanto el profesor diga que puede ir con nosotros- culmino Hermione su plan.

-A mí me parece bien, vamos a ir con un adulto, vamos a llevar un arma mortal para el basilisco y sea quien sea que abrió la cámara de los secretos no podrá enfrentarse a un adulto y 5 niños sin salir por lo menos lastimado, me gusta, estoy de acuerdo con el ¿Qué piensan ustedes?- pregunto Blaise a los otros obteniendo la aprobación de los mismos.

-¿Entonces cuando hablaran con Snape?- intervino ahora Tracy.

-Estamos hablando con el mañana a primera hora, más tardar después del almuerzo, pero no veo que este diciendo que no a nosotros- respondio Harry la pregunta de su amiga.

Con esa última declaración quedo concluida su reunión por la noche, ya solo bastaba esperar que llegara el día siguiente para hablar con el maestro de pociones, sin sospechar, que un rincón del castillo estaba una pelirroja muy molesta porque su plan no había salido como ella quería ya que se había dado cuenta que el diario era el que le estaba haciendo hacer las cosas de las que no se acordaba, por lo que prefirió usar su poder para vengarse de Hermione por quitarle a su príncipe azul.

Y es que la pequeña pelirroja no quería petrificar a la Ravenclaw, ella quería era dañar a Hermione la cual pensó que iba a encontrar en la biblioteca, debido a que sabía que a la castaña no le gustaba el quidditch y durante los partidos se le podía ver en la biblioteca estudiando, a veces con Harry pero en la mayoría de los casos sola porque el niño que vivió siempre era arrastrado a mirar los juegos por Draco quien si era un fanático del deporte, pero no conto que el joven Malfoy estuviera haciendo su debut con el equipo y le rogo a sus amigos que lo fueran a ver.

El día siguiente Harry y Hermione se encontraban en la oficina de Snape contándole todo lo que habían descubierto en cuestión de una noche, asi como su plan de entrar en la cámara de los secretos para explorarla, dejando al hombre sopesara los pro y contras antes de dar una opinión de tan descabellado plan con el que los niños se le habían acercado, por un lado tenían cubierto todas las formas para defenderse de la bestia, asi como que no estaba intentando ir solos sin un adulto presente, y por otro lado estaban todos los peligros que se podían encontrara en el lugar y no estaba hablando del basilisco, del cual se podían deshacer con el canto del gallo sino de las trampas que estuvieran alrededor de la cámara, porque siendo sincero el esperaba que Salazar Slytherin fuera más cuidadoso con la protección de su lugar, pero después de mucho pensar se decidió por fin hablar.

-Creo que el plan está muy bien, pero no pensaron en los posibles hechizos que pueden estar alrededor de la cámara.

-En realidad si lo hicimos, y por eso hemos aprendido hechizos de detección y en todo caso por eso queremos que vayas con nosotros, como el adulto responsable que eres y que no dejara que le pase algo a unos niños inocentes- dijo Hermione con su tono más inocente.

-Bien, creo que eso lo cubre todo, pero no creo que sea momento de ingresar a la cámara dile a los otros que debemos esperar al menos unos días a que todo se calme debido a que todavía está la vigilancia del ministerio alrededor y no queremos ser sorprendidos en el lugar- se resignó el hombre después de escuchar el razonamiento de su ahijada.

-Eso está bien, y el día que decidas que podemos ir solo debemos reunirnos aquí en tu oficina y los elfos Potter nos llevaran directo al baño de Myrtle la llorona, y antes de que preguntes ¡no!, los elfos no nos pueden llevar directo a la cámara de los secretos debido a que no saben su ubicación pero si nos pueden sacar de ella ya que sus maestros los están llamando desde el interior, y una vez sepan donde esta y entonces si pueden hacernos estallar las veces que queramos a menos que tenga salas repelentes de elfos domésticos, cosa que no creemos ya que de alguna manera Salazar debía de tener limpia su cámara- dijo Harry cortando la pregunta que eminentemente veía venir de parte del hombre.

-Como sea, salgan de mi vista y vayan a sus clases- los despidió Severus molesto porque fue leído fácilmente con la interrogante que tenía para ser dejado en ridículo por no saber ese dato sobre los elfos domésticos.

Por lo que Harry y Hermione entre risas salieron de la oficina del maestro de pociones, no pudiendo contener la satisfacción de ver al hombre frustrado por no tener el conocimiento sobre algo. A partir de ese momento las clases siguieron con normalidad aunque se podía ver las guardias de auror alrededor del castillo haciendo patrullas de reconocimiento, mas sin embargo, no había habido un nuevo ataque, por lo que los Slytherin esperaban ansiosos que su jefe de casa les dijera que era seguro ir a la cámara de los secretos.

Hasta que un das cuando menos se lo esperaban, apareció en una de las paredes del castillo un nuevo mensaje que decía **"Su esqueleto yacerá en la cámara para siempre"** esta noticia corrió como pólvora por toda la escuela y después de que los jefes de casas hicieran conteos en cada una de sus salas comunes se dieron cuenta que la única persona que faltaba era la menor de los Wesley, que al enterarse sus hermanos de la falta de la pelirroja comenzaron a pedir que encontraran a su hermana y la directora interina se comunicó con los padres de la niña, y comenzó el plan para suspender las clases y evacuar a los estudiantes de nuevo hacia sus casas.

Momento que aprovecharon Harry y compañía para ir a buscar a Severus y llevar a cabo su plan, ya que si no lo hacían en ese instante no iban a poder hacerlo en un momento posterior, a lo que el hombre estuvo de acuerdo sobre todo porque había la posibilidad de recuperar a Ginny aún viva, cosa que para Harry y Hermione no era una prioridad ya que no les importaba mucho la niña pero si eso los iba hacer verse bien podían vivir con eso; entonces llamaron a Daysi quien apareció con un gallo en una jaula junto con otros tres elfos para transportarlos a todos al baño de la niña.

Pero con lo que no contaron fue que el momento que aparecieron en el baño por la puerta entro Lockhart huyendo de un Ronald Wesley que le exigía ya que el sabia donde quedaba la cámara de los secretos que lo llevara a salvar a su hermana, y es que el muchacho había oído que el hombre andaba contándole a todo el que quisiera saber que había descubierto la entrada de la cámara pero cuando lo fue a buscar para que lo llevara, lo encontró empacando sus cosas para ser uno de los primeros en salir, por lo que lo persiguió a lo largo de la escuela terminando en el lugar que se encontraban ahora frente al contingente Slytherin.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí?- inquirió Severus molesto por la instrucción del farsante y del Wesley.

-Yo fui a buscar al profesor Lockhart cuando me entere que mi hermana estaba en la cámara, porque había oído que el sabia de su ubicación y cuando lo encontré él estaba preparando sus maletas para huir del castillo y cuando le exigí salió corriendo y asi terminamos aquí- respondio Ron dándole unas miradas asesinas al profesor de defensa quien estaba en otro mundo en ese momento, porque pensaba que se había librado de la molestia pelirroja.

-Bien, lamento informarle que el farsante no sabe dónde está la cámara y como cuestión de hecho yo me dirigía con mis alumnos hacia allá para ver que podíamos hacer, asi que no se preocupe quédese aquí y espere que salgamos- agrego Snape tratando de tranquilizar al barón Wesley que se veía perturbado por lo que pasaba con su hermana, quizás Severus no era fanático de la familia pelirroja pero tampoco deseaba que algo asi le pasara a un niño.

-Bien, eso lo resuelve todo nos sentamos aquí y esperamos que ellos vuelvan- dijo Lockhart contento de que no tenía que entrar a ninguna cámara y también porque ya estaba pensando cómo aplicarles un obliviate y acreditarse toda la gloria, claro después de escuchar todo el relato de lo que había pasado en la cámara de los secretos ya podía ver el título de su siguiente libro "Lockhart y la cámara de los Secretos"; Sí, ya se podría imaginar otro éxito en ventas en todas las librerías mágicas.

-¿No creerán que yo me voy a quedar aquí mientras ustedes van allá en busca de mi hermana?, porque desde ya les estoy diciendo que yo voy con ustedes- hablo Ron molesto por querer dejarlo de lado después de todo la persona que estaba metida en esa cámara era su hermana y por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho de querer ir a rescatarla.

Después de pensarlo por un momento Severus decidió llevarlos, ya que después de darle pensamiento y discutirlo con los niños se dieron cuenta que dejándolos en lugar corrían el riesgo de que alguien se enterara de su pequeña incursión, además de que si salían del comportamiento que les habían marcado simplemente le daban un hechizo para dormir y los dejaban tirados en cualquier lugar para recogerlos una vez terminado con su negocio; entonces ya con todo acalorado Harry procedió a pararse frente al lavamanos para decir en pársel abrir.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos el objeto se movió de su lugar dejando a la vista una entrada oscura, dejando al pelirrojo que los acompañaba más sorprendido que los demás al darse cuenta que Harry podía hablar pársel lengua que se consideraba oscura, sin embargo no dijo nada, siendo prudente por primera vez en su vida solo porque sabía que la vida de su hermana está en juego, luego Harry procedió a pedir que aparecieran las escaleras también en pársel y al instante un conjunto de ellas apareció en el lugar.

-Bien, allí está la entrada de la cámara de los secretos, ahora quien será el primero en bajar- dijo Harry una vez que termino con su trabajo.

-Yo opino que debería de ser Lockhart, después de todo no sabemos que nos espera allí abajo y no sé ustedes pero pienso que sea lo que sea mejor que le pase a le que a nosotros, ¿Quiénes están a favor?- hablo Hermione con toda la calma del mundo recibiendo la mano levantada de todos incluyendo a Severus y a Ronald que al igual que ella pensaban que mejor el fraude que ellos.

-Entonces eso lo decide, ahora si fuera tan amable profesor Lockhart después de usted- agrego Draco amablemente hacia el hombre.

-¿Por qué yo?, que vaya el profesor Snape primero después de todo él estaba aquí para ir a la cámara de los secretos con ustedes- retrocedió Gilderoy ante la petición de los niños.

-Ya no sea cobarde y entra, después de todos no se supone que eres el gran Lockhart experto en artes oscuras quien acabo con vampiros, hombre lobos y otras creaturas- hablo Snape mientras empujaba al hombre hacia la puerta.

Después de un rato de forcejeos con Lockhart lograron que bajara las escaleras, y una vez allí los llamo para avisar que era seguir ir, que solamente había un túnel sucio, al bajar pudieron constatar lo que dijo el hombre y se pudieron dar cuenta como temblaba de miedo solo por estar en un túnel oscuro; pero no contaban que el fraude se revelara e intentara atacarlos por la espalda.

-Ahora que estamos aquí ya me puedo deshacer de todos ustedes usando el único hechizo que se el obliviate después de todo ninguna de mis historia son verdadera son relatos que le robe a los verdaderos protagonistas que después de darme los detalles les borre la memoria- hablo el hombre seguro que se iba a salir con la suya apuntándolos con su varita.

-Asi, para eso necesitas una varita que no tienes, accio varita de Lockhart- y al instante la varita del hombre estaba en las manos de Severus quien se burlaba del fraude.

Al ver esto al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras no le quedó más remedio que agarrar al Wesley y colocarlo como su rehén, tomando la varita del pelirrojo en el proceso, tapándole el ángulo de hechizo a los demás para quitarse al hombre de encima, no obstante cuando Gilderoy fue a decir su hechizo este reboto en el provocando un pequeño derrumbe en el túnel dejando al grupo separado en ambos lados del mismo.

Que gracias a la posición en que estaban todos los Slytherin quedaron del lado correcto para seguir su camino, cuando Severus pregunto a los otros dos si estaban bien, vino la voz de Ronald diciendo que Lockhart se había borrado todos los recuerdos el mismo y que el hechizo había fallado porque su varita estaba rota por una caída que tuvo a mediados de año, por lo que Snape simplemente le dijo que se quedara con el hombre e intentara desbloquear el túnel que ellos seguirían adelante con la misión.

 **Ya están dentro de la cámara de los secretos, en el próximo capítulo por fin se encontraran cara a cara con Voldemort. Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPITULO XXII**

Continuaron el camino por el túnel sucio hasta que llegaron a una nueva puerta cubierta de serpientes, en la cual se detuvieron para que Severus procediera a probar la misma contra cualquier maldición que les pudiera hacer daño, después del diagnóstico, todo lo que pudo decir el maestro de pociones es que era segura de tocar, que no corrían ningún peligro por estar en contacto con la misma; por lo que Draco dijo:

-Bueno Harry que esperas haz lo tuyo y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Después de rodar los ojos por el comentario de su amigo Harry procedió a ordenar en pársel para que la puerta abriera, en cuanto estuvo completamente abierta ingresaron en el lugar para observar por fin la cámara de los secretos, que a simple vista no tenía nada de fastuoso de cómo se la habían imaginado, debido a que consistía en una habitación con una estatua de un hombre que presumían era Salazar Slytherin además de un estanque de agua.

Inspeccionando el lugar se dieron cuenta de que el cuerpo de la menor de los Wesley se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos en estado inconsciente asi como la presencia de otra persona que los chicos identificaron como Tom Riddle el chico al cual le pertenecía el diario y que les mostro el recuerdo de cuando fue abierta la cámara de los secretos por primera vez, lo cual hacia muy sospechoso que el sujeto se encontrara en el lugar y sobre todo que se viera igual que hace cincuenta años.

-Bien, soy el único que lo piensa o a ustedes también les parece extraño que el recuerdo de un diario de hace cincuenta años se encuentre de pie en la cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin además de que se vea tan joven como cuando asistió a Hogwarts por primera vez- Hablo Blaise por todos ellos.

-La verdad, es que no sé qué decirte pero mejor ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al amigo de allá?, después de todo el parece tener la respuesta a nuestro dilema- respondio Harry quien tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

-Mmmm, ¿Tom Riddle cierto?, ¿nos podrías iluminar el porqué de tu presencia en este lugar?- pregunto Hermione dirigiéndose al chico castaño que no se había movido de lugar desde que llegaron.

-Por supuesto, verán yo estoy aquí porque la estúpida de allá comenzó a escribir en mi diario y me fui alimentando de su fuerza de vida, y cuando esté completamente agotada yo recuperare mi estado sólido y ella simplemente se pudrirá en esta cámara junto con ustedes, porque ni crean que no me voy a deshacer de ustedes- respondio Riddle viendo al grupo con un brillo de locura en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo si eso fuera a pasar pronto?- dijo por lo bajo Hermione que no entendía el monologo de villano de película barata pero fue escuchada por Riddle quien inmediatamente arremetió contra ella.

-¿Qué dijiste sangre sucia?, yo no permito que le hables asi al único heredero de Slytherin.

-Y yo no te permito que le hables asi a Lady Hermione Night, jefa de la muy antigua casa de Night y prometida Potter- respondio Harry por su novia quien no permitiría que insultaran a su amada en su presencia, aun sabiendo lo capaz que era ella de defenderse sola.

-Asi que ella es la heredera de la casa Night y yo que pensé que era una estúpida nacida de muggles, pero debí suponerlo porque no creo que se permitiera en la casa de Slytherin algún tipo de escoria, lástima que ninguno saldrá de esta cámara con vida- contesto Tom burlándose de lo dicho por Harry.

-Pero pensándolo mejor, si se une a mi quizás considere que reconsidere lo de dejarlos pudriéndose en este lugar, y tal vez comparta un poco de mi poder con ustedes, después de todo me caería bien tener como seguidores a los herederos de las casas sangre pura- añadió el Riddle con mofa.

-Y yo pienso que estas delirando porque ni en tus mejores sueños nosotros seremos seguidores de alguien- respondio Hermione molestando al espectro que ya estaba tomando mas forma sólida.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, en cuanto al poder no lo necesitamos, tenemos de ese en nuestra propia cuanta y si lo usamos no será para estar detrás de las túnicas de alguien- añadió Harry mirando a Tom a los ojos.

-Pueda que tengan el poder, pero yo puedo enseñarles cómo usarlo eficientemente- respondio Riddle un poco molesto de que no estaban tomando la oportunidad de salvarse rápidamente ya que efectivamente había pensado que era beneficioso tener a los mocosos de su lado ya que dirigían dos de las casas más importantes del mundo mágico y los restantes eran los herederos de otras casas sangre pura muy influyentes.

-Otra cosa que quiero preguntarte Harry Potter ¿Cómo fue posible que siendo un bebe pudieras derrotar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?- inquirió Riddle ante el asombro de la pareja por lo que añadió. –Te preguntaras como lo sé, fácil la chica Wesley derramo todo su conocimiento en mí incluyendo la historia del niño del cual estaba enamorada.

-La verdad es que no sé, no recuerdo nada de esa noche y las personas que estaban en el lugar no pueden contarnos lo que paso ya que mis papas están muertos y Voldemort desapareció después de esa noche, asi que él es el único que puede darnos luz sobre el tema, pero no veo ¿Por qué te tiene que interesar lo que haya pasado con aspirante a mago oscuro?- contesto el muchacho con toda la calma del mundo haciéndole ver que no le importaba nada de lo que paso durante esa noche.

-Me tiene que interesar porque Voldemort es mi presente, pasado y futuro; y también porque no me cabe en la cabeza que un simple niño de u año haya sido capaz de derrotarlo- volvió a decir el espectro.

-¿Por qué dices que Voldemort es tu pasado, presente y futuro?, por lo que puedo entender tu no estabas durante el reinado del llamado señor oscuro- interrogo ahora Hermione curiosa por la respuesta de Tom Riddle.

-Simple, ¡yo soy Voldemort!- exclamo Tom Riddle mientras escribía su nombre en el aire usando la varita de Ginny y luego reordenaba las letras para que dijera yo soy Lord Voldemort, dejando a Harry y Hermione asombrados por ese pedazo de información, debido a que ahora tenían un nombre por el cual investigar a su enemigo más a fondo.

En lo que Voldemort intercambiaba argumentos con Harry y Hermione y develaba su verdadera identidad; Severus y los demás niños llegaron al cuerpo de la chica Wesley, dejando que Snape hiciera todas las evaluaciones pertinentes sobre el cuerpo de la niña, asi como examinar el diario que se encontraba a un lado de la pelirroja, lo cual para el maestro de pociones no arrojo nada bueno, ya que se dio cuenta que efectivamente dicho objeto estaba consumiendo la fuerza vital de la niña restableciendo el cuerpo joven de quien fuera su maestro.

Además de que le corrió un escalofrió por su columna vertebral solo con pensar lo que pudiera pasar si Tom Riddle terminaba recuperando completamente su cuerpo, ya se imaginaba una segunda era oscura para el mundo mágico y un enfrentamiento por el poder entre él y el niño que vivió que desbastaría a todas las brujas y magos que habitaban esa parte del país; por lo cual se decido y comunico a Harry sus hallazgos.

-Harry la chica Wesley está cada vez más débil si sigue asi va a terminar muriendo, ya comprobé el diario y está lleno de magia oscura y efectivamente está consumiendo la fuerza vital de la niña, tenemos que deshacernos de el- hablo el maestro de pociones consiente de lo que estaba haciendo al colocarse en contra de quien fuera su maestro, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta que se estaban enfrentando a una versión joven del mismo y por lo tanto, no tenía conocimiento de que alguna vez Severus Snape formaba parte de sus más fieles seguidores.

-Bien Draco quema el diario a ver si asi podemos destruirlo- instruyó Harry con la aprobación mental de su prometida.

Malfoy hizo lo que le dijo Harry pero nada sucedió con el objeto, ni siquiera un arañazo resulto de someterlo a un hechizo de fuego, lo cual les preocupo porque se dieron cuenta que no sería fácil destruir el diario y salvar a la niña pelirroja; y no es que le importara el bienestar de ella, sino que le temían a una nueva venida del señor oscuro.

-Pensaban, ¿que con un simple hechizo de fuego podrían destruir mi diario?, pues déjenme decirle que el mismo tiene las más fuertes protecciones que se pueden dar; y veo que ya han tomado su elección asi que no me dejan de otra- se burló Voldemort para luego proceder a hablar en pársel y llamar a la enorme serpiente que salió de la boca de la estatua de quien presumían era Salazar Slytherin si lo que pudo entender Harry del pársel era cierto.

Debido a que el mensaje que había identificado al escucharlo hablar en la lengua de las serpientes era algo como háblame Salazar Slytherin el más grande de los cuatro de Hogwarts, para asi darle entrada a un enorme basilisco, que empezó a salir de la boca de la estatua, por lo que todos inmediatamente bajaron la mirada hacia el suelo en un intento por no ver los ojos de la bestia, ya que ninguno tenía la intención de morir en ese lugar; mientras tanto Tom Riddle acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente con una mirada maniaca en su cara.

-¿Ahora no son tan valientes verdad?, les presento al Basilisco de Salazar Slytherin que ha estado viviendo en este lugar desde la fundación de Hogwarts y es el que ha estado ocasionando todo el revuelo de las personas petrificadas, asi como el fallecimiento de la niña la primera vez que se abrió la cámara de los secretos hace cincuenta años- hablo Voldemort con aire de suficiencia al creer que tenía la batalla ganada sin realizar ningún movimiento.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que le vamos a tener miedo a tu bestia?- pregunto Harry con un tono calmado.

Y es que el llamado señor oscuro, por estar concentrado en la diatriba con los dos adolescentes, asi como no se había dado cuenta del avance de Snape hacia la pelirroja, tampoco había visto la jaula con un gallo que sostenía una de la niñas; gallo que había sido proporcionado por Daysi antes de llevarlos al baño donde se encontraba la entrada de la cámara de los secretos y el cual se encontraba bajo un hechizo de sueño que un simple finito rompería y haría posible escuchar el canto del ave.

-No entiendo porque estas tan calmado, pero voy a pensar que ya te resignaste a tu final-dijo Tom para luego dirigirse al basilisco en pársel; ordenándole que atacara a todos los ocupantes de la cámara diferentes a su persona.

Harry y Hermione al ver al basilisco en movimiento hacia ellos le gritaron Daphne que despertará al gallo y lo hiciera cantar, a lo que ella inmediatamente abrió la jaula sacado al gallo que al despertarlo comenzó a cantar causándole molestias a la serpiente que había disminuido la velocidad de su avance, por lo molesto del canto del animal pero no lo suficiente para causar su muerte; Tracy viendo que el canto de un solo gallo no era suficiente se apresuró a lanzar un encanto sonorus al animal, inundando la cámara de los secretos con el sonido del ave cantando y para horror de Voldemort el basilisco sucumbió ante el sonido más letal para ese tipo de creaturas.

-Esta me la vas a pagar Harry Potter, acabaste con mi mascota- grito Voldemort lleno de rabia hacia el adolescente que aún se encontraba al frente de él.

-Ah sí, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- contesto Harry todavía mostrando una fachada calmado pero por dentro preparado para lo que fuera hacer el señor oscuro.

-Vas a sufrir, ¡Crucio!- grito el espectro de Tom Riddle usando la varita de Ginny Wesley.

Antes de que el hechizo impactara en la humanidad de Harry este ya se había movido de lugar al igual que su prometida quien se trasladó más cerca de los demás con la intención de defenderlos si el señor oscuro dirigía sus ataques hacia esa dirección; Voldemort siguió mandando una tras otra la maldición de tortura pero sin éxito porque Harry se movía por todo el lugar esquivando la misma mientras que devolvía una que otra maldición de corte que Voldemort desviaba con el uso de un escudo mágico.

-¡Niño insolente deja de moverte!- exclamo Tom frustrado porque todas sus maldiciones habían sido esquivadas por su enemigo.

-¿Qué el gran Lord Voldemort no puede contra un niño de doce años?- se burló Harry mientras se detenía en un solo lugar y observaba al espectro directamente para distraerlo de lo que estaban haciendo los demás.

Quienes mientras Harry distraía a Riddle estaban tratando de destruir el diario ya que se habían dado cuenta que el espectro tenía ya más gorma corpórea si era capaz de sostener una varita en sus manos y emitir hechizos para atacar a Harry, sin embargo, no habían tenido ningún avance en tratar de destruir el diario ya habían intentado todos los hechizos destructivos que conocían incluyendo un potente reducto de Hermione y un sectumsempra de Snape sin obtener ningún resultado que no fuera que el libro se encontrara aun intacto.

-Por supuesto que puedo con un mocoso como tú, solo espera dos minutos más y mi cuerpo estar completamente sólido y poder usar todos los hechizos que quiera sin cansarme- proclamo Voldemort creyendo que no había manera que impidieran que el recuperara su forma corpórea.

-Yo creo que eso no se va a poder, ¡Reducto!- respondio Harry enviando dicho hechizo en dirección de su enemigo quien no tuvo tiempo de conjura un escudo, recibiendo roce del mismo en uno de sus brazo dejándolo parcialmente herido.

-Viste que no eres intocable- hablo nuevamente Harry dirigiéndose a Riddle quien lo miraba con odio para luego agregar- Hermione amor date prisa en destruir ese diario ya oíste lo que acaba de decir el megalómano aquí presente.

-¡Por dios Harry que crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo!, hemos intentado de todo y este mugroso libro nada mas no sufre ningún daño- exclamo la niña frustrada de que sus esfuerzos no dieran ningún fruto.

-Jjajajajja, ya les dije que no iban a poder destruir mi diario, asi que resígnense a que restaurare mi cuerpo y morirán en este lugar- se burló Voldemort aun sosteniendo su brazo herido.

-¡Ya sé si esto no funciona, no sé, qué más los hará!, todo el mundo moviera del lugar- volvió a exclamar Hermione quien no le había hecho caso a lo dicho por Voldemort por estar concentrada pensando que podía usar para acabar de una vez por todas con el objeto.

Cuando la zona estuvo despejada por su maestro y amigos, ella procedió a colocar el diario en el suelo y enviar el hechizo fiendfyre o fuego maldito al objeto, ante el asombro de los presentes porque el mismos estaba dando resultados y el diario comenzaba a deteriorarse mientras que Voldemort maldecía desde su lugar por lo que Hermione había hecho ya quien se había dado cuenta que ese hechizo si era capaz de terminar con el objeto y en menos de un minuto se escuchaba un grito procedente del diario al igual que un líquido negro emanando del mismo; y al dirigir las miradas hacia la dirección en que se encontraba el señor oscuro gritando se dieron cuenta que había desaparecido, por lo que Hermione procedió a terminar el hechizo dejando nada más que cenizas en el lugar donde una vez había colocado el diario.

-¡Lo hiciste!- exclamo Harry emocionado siendo el primero en acercar a su prometida.

-Si lo hice, pero estoy cansada ese hechizo tomo mucho de mí- le respondio ella mientras se apoyaba en su novio quien sin ninguna protesta la rodeo de la cintura y la recargo en el para qué descansara.

Debido a que él sabía que ese tipo de hechizos consumía gran parte de la magia del lanzador y como aun eran muy jóvenes su núcleo mágico aún no estaba completamente desarrollado y era normal que estuviera cansada luego de tal despliegue mágico; y todas estas sus amigos se encontraban aun asombrados por el hecho de que Hermione supiera como lanzar ese hechizo pero aliviados porque si no fuera por ese conocimiento no se hubiesen librado del renacimiento del señor oscuro como un adolescente.

-Bien hecho Lady Night, no voy a preguntar como sabe este tipo de hechizo y como hizo para controlarlo, solo voy asumir que lo encontró en un libro en alguna de sus bibliotecas personales y en medio de la angustia de no saber qué hacer lo lanzo como último recurso- hablo el maestro de pociones dándole una cuartada para cuando fueran interrogados ya que sabía que su pequeña aventura no pasaría desapercibida para nadie.

-Gracias profesor, ¿y qué paso con la chica Wesley?- dijo Harry agradecido con el hombre por darle una cuartada curioso por saber si la chica había muerto.

Antes de que Snape pudiera responder la pregunta Ginny se estaba despertando del sueño en que se encontraba, viendo a su alrededor como ubicándose hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Harry Potter quien sostenía contra su pecho a su prometida; los ojos de la niña se oscurecieron al ver dicha imagen cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los presentes incluyendo Harry quien le devolvió su mirada más asesina a la chica ya que no le gustaba la manera en que estaba viendo a su novia, por lo que Blaise se apresuró a intervenir en un intento de impedir que su amigo matara a la pelirroja en el acto.

-¿Ginny verdad?- pregunto el niño recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras estas en condiciones de moverte por ti misma?- prosiguió el chico.

-Me siento un poco débil pero creo que puedo caminar, ¿Dónde estamos?- hablo la pelirroja en un intento por saber que estaba pasando.

-Estamos en la cámara de los secretos fuiste secuestrada por el heredero de Slytherin y nosotros vinimos a ver que podíamos hacer- le contesto Tracy.

-¡Oh!, asi que Harry vino a rescatarme- dijo Ginny en un tono emocionado pasando por alto la presencia de los demás y concentrándose solo en los ojos del objeto de sus deseos quien solo la miraba con una mirada asesina.

-No, señorita Wesley Harry no vino a rescatarla, nosotros solo habíamos venido a la cámara para confirmar que había un basilisco atacando en la escuela- hablo Snape desinflando a la pelirroja.

Cosa que no consiguió ya que a la niña lo único que le importaba era que su héroe había entrado a la cámara de los secretos y la había salvado sin tomar en cuenta que Draco había comentado que Hermione había sido la que destruyo el diario liberándola del control de Tom Riddle. Harry llamo a Daysi para que los sacara del lugar y esta pareció junto con tres elfos más para el trabajo, sacaron a Lockhart y a Ron del derrumbe hasta el baño de niñas, donde el menor de los Wesley les dijo lo agradecido que estaba de que salvaran a su hermana, cosa que no ayudaba con culto al héroe que tenía la niña.

Después de las palabras de agradecimiento por parte de Ronald los elfos volvieron a entrar en acción y los transportaron a todos hacia la enfermería con el fin de que Gilderoy, Ginny y Hermione obtuvieran atención médica el primero pos u condición de haber perdido sus recuerdos, la segunda para ver qué consecuencias había tenido ser poseída por el diario y la tercera por agotamiento; a la espera de los interrogatorios que estaban seguros que iban a ser sometidos cunado la historia saliera a luz pública.

 **Otro capítulo de mi historia espero que le haya gustado los acontecimientos en la cámara de los secretos en dos capítulos más ya habrá concluido el segundo año en Hogwarts de Harry y Hermione y comenzare con el tercer año (Espero que este capítulo haya contestado tu pregunta phoenix1993 y que sigas leyendo mi historia).**


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

En la enfermería la señora Pomfrey fue sorprendida por la llegada de la nada, cinco elfos domésticos, dos maestros y ocho alumnos entre ellos Ginny Wesley quien se presumía que había sido llevada a la cámara de los secretos.; después de Salir de su estupor y que Snape le dijera cual era la razón de su presencia en la enfermería, la mujer se colocó manos a la obra examinando en primera instancia a la menor de los Wesley luego de escuchar sobre la posesión a la que había sido sometida por parte de un espíritu, encontrando que estaba agotada mágicamente, asi como algunos desperfectos mentales que ella no era capaz de tratar por lo que le dio una poción reconstituyente y una poción para dormir para mantenerla monitoreada hasta que hablara con sus padres de la necesidad de llevarla a San Mungo para que los sanadores de mente se hicieran cargo del caso.

Prosiguió examinando a Lockhart y llego a la misma conclusión a la que ellos habían llegado previamente el fraude efectivamente se había borrado todos los recuerdos de la mente reduciéndolo a la edad mental de un niño, por lo que también le dio una poción para dormir mientras esperaba su traslado a San Mungo a la sala de cuidados mentales; en cuanto a Hermione encontró que estaba un poco agotada mágicamente, nada que una buena noche de sueño y una poción reconstituyente no arreglara, no obstante, decidió dejarla en la enfermería durante la noche para que descansara, cosa que no le gusto a Harry.

-Poppy, ¿podemos ir a tu oficina?, ¿necesito que sepas algo antes de empezar con tu diatriba?- intervino Severus después de hablar en voz baja con Harry pidiéndole permiso para revelarle su secreto a la sanadora, por supuesto pidiéndole un voto irrompible.

-Lo que sea que me vayas a decir puede esperar solo déjame despedir al resto de los niños que no tienen nada entre ellos al señor Potter para que mis pacientes descansen- respondio la mujer molesta porque el niño no se quería apartar de Hermione para que descansara.

-Precisamente de eso quiero hablar contigo, te voy a decir la razón por la cual no debes despedir al señor Potter de la enfermería, en cuanto a los demás considero que deben quedarse un poco más, estoy seguro que el director reinstalado querrá hablar con ellos- volvió a decir Snape con la esperanza de que la sanadora le hiciera caso ya que había obtenido la información de que Dumbledore se encontraba de nuevo en la escuela gracias a la junta escolar que lo llamo para que ayudara con la crisis, relato que le dio uno de los retratos de la enfermería que también se encontraba en la oficina del director.

-Bien, Severus voy a escuchar lo que me tengas que decir, y más vale que sea bueno- respondio Pomfrey yendo hacia su oficina molesta porque le llevaran la contraria.

Una vez en la oficina de la sanadora Snape fue el primero en hablar-Poppy lo que te voy a decir requiere de un voto irrompible de que no repetirás la información que vas a oír en este momento.

-No creo, que estoy haciendo ningún voto, mi juramento como sanador no me permite revelar información de ninguno de mis pacientes a menos que ellos me den permiso, asi que no será necesario ningún voto- contesto la mujer frunciendo el ceño por la petición del maestro de pociones.

-Yo lo se Pomfrey, pero también sé que si el director te pide información sobre la salud de cualquier alumno estas obligada a decirle la verdad porque él se considera como el tutor de todos los alumnos cuando ellos están en Hogwarts- argumento Severus con la mujer haciéndola ver su punto de vista.

-Tienes razón, está bien te daré el voto irrompible "yo Poppy Pomfrey juro no revelar nada de lo que Severus Snape me vaya a decir en esta habitación y solo hablarlo con las personas que ya conocen el secreto", ¡feliz!, ahora si dime, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- hablo la mujer resignada e impaciente para saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que tengo que decirte es que el señor Potter no puede salir de la enfermería sin la señorita Night porque ellos están en régimen de servidumbre y su vínculo aún no está completo, lo que ocasiona que necesiten contacto físico y es por eso que comparten habitación en Slytherin sin que nadie sepa a excepción de las serpientes que están afuera que fueron capaces de descubrirlo por un descuido de Hermione, pero luego ellos también dieron un voto irrompible- relato Snape dejando a la enfermera sorprendida por la revelación.

-Ya veo, entonces es mejor que la señorita Night descanse en los dormitorios de Slytherin entonces pero si hay algún cambio en su salud me llaman inmediatamente- respondio la mujer luego de procesar lo oído- Sera mejor que me comunique con el director que en estos momento esta con los Wesley- culmino la conversación la sanadora.

Inmediatamente Pomfrey se comunicó por flu con el director y le dijo que Ginny Wesley estaba fuera de peligro y se encontraba en la enfermería, además de que le dijo lo que había pasado con Lockhart, y en menos de cinco minutos hacia su entrada por las puertas de la enfermería Molly Wesley como vendaval seguida por Arthur para ver cómo estaba su bebe y más atrás por Dumbledore curioso por saber cómo la niña había terminado en la enfermería de la escuela; después de aprender que Snape, el niño que vivió y sus amigos habían entrado en la cámara de los secretos a rescatar a la niña, la matriarca Wesley no podía dejar de darle las gracias a Harry sin importarle que los demás también habían participado, en pocas palabras comportándose como lo había hecho su hija anteriormente solamente centrándose en el hecho de que Harry había ido rescatar a su niña.

Dumbledore por otro lado se había quedado en silencio pensando en lo que habría pasado en esa cámara con Severus y los niños enfrentándose al basilisco; algo que lo tenía inquieto es que ninguno tenía una lesión aparte de un poco de agotamiento mágico por parte de Hermione, por lo que estaba decidido a interrogarlos en cuanto tuviera oportunidad porque el si le había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Snape de que ello no habían ido a rescatar a la niña sino porque pensaron que si cerraba na la escuela no iban a tener la oportunidad de conocer la cámara de los secretos.

Cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera debido a que sus planes cuidadosamente trazados se habían caído nuevamente y debía replantear otra vez su siguiente movimiento y es que se suponía que Harry debía entrar a la cámara en actitud de héroe que salvaría el día rescatando a la señorita Wesley de un basilisco, que lucharía por la creatura y como era lógico saldría herido y seria su oportunidad de intervenir por medio Fawkes que hubiera curado sus heridas con sus lágrimas para luego sacarlo del lugar, pero no, el niño había entrado en el lugar en compañía de sus amigos y su jefe de casa para hacer quien sabe que en la cámara, definitivamente no le estaba gustando que ninguno de sus planes estuviese dando frutos.

-Bueno niños será mejor que se vayan a su sala común y descansen de tan emocionante aventura, los espero mañana en mi oficina después del desayuno para que me digan todos los detalles de lo acontecido hoy- hablo por fin el director con su tono de abuelo y el brillo persistente en su mirada.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore pero, ¿podría posponer nuestra reunión para después del almuerzo mejor?- hablo Daphne por todos ellos.

-Lamentablemente no va ser posible, ya que es necesario aclarar este asunto a primeras horas de la mañana ya que no lo estoy haciendo hoy para dejar que vayan a descansar- respondio el director con su voz de abuelo aunque no le había gustado la sugerencia de la niña.

-Profesor debo insistir que la reunión sea después del almuerzo porque en realidad todos estamos agotados, y ya es muy entrada la noche, asi que no creo que ninguno de nosotros este despierto por la horas del desayuno sobre todo Hermione que tiene un poco de agotamiento mágico- volvió a decir la niña ya que la verdad era que no quería reunirse con Dumbledore a esas horas sin antes hablar con su jefe de casa y amigos sobre que le iban a decir al director.

-Y yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con la señorita Greengrass, y como cuestión de hecho estaba en mi camino para entregarles una poción de sueño sin sueños para que descansen lo mejor posible y con la dosis que les voy a dar no van estar despiertos a horas del desayuno- intervino la enfermera solidarizándose con los niños a sabiendas de que como se iban a dormir tarde no estuvieran despiertos hasta que fuera la hora del almuerzo.

Por lo que a Dumbledore no le quedó más remedio que convenir su reunión para después del almuerzo, diciéndole a Severus que debía escoltarlos hacia sus oficinas en el instante que los niños hubiesen terminado sus alimentos; si más, el contingente Slytherin mas su maestro de pociones hicieron su camino hacia las mazmorras para por fin tener una noche de sueño, hay que destacar que Severus que estaban fuera del toque de queda se ofreció a escoltarlos a la sala común de Slytherin con el fin de eludir la charla que seguramente el viejo le iba a pedir tener en ese momento, cosa que a Dumbledore no le gusto para nada provocando que se deslizara un poco su fachada de abuelo bueno que solo tiene el mejor interés de los estudiantes en su corazón.

Ya en la sala común Snape se dirigió a sus estudiantes y les dijo que ellos hablarían de lo sucedido después de obtener su desayuno en los cuartos de Harry y Hermione, debido a que el mismo también había recibido una poción de Pomfrey y por consecuencia nadie sospecharía de su falta en el desayuno, además de haber escogido la habitación de los jóvenes ya que sabía que ellos eran capaces de crear una mesa de desayuno con la ayuda de los elfos Potter en tan solo un minuto.

Todos conformes con sus arreglos del día siguiente, se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones para tener un sueño reparador, por lo que quedaba de noche y principios de la mañana siguiente ya que habían quedado en desayunar a las ocho y media; Harry y Hermione apenas llegaron a su habitación se deshicieron de sus ropas sin importarles la presencia del otro en el lugar, debido a que por lo general lo hacían por separado en el baño, se colocaron sus pijamas y se acurrucaron en la cama envueltos en los brazos del otro, se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos profundamente.

Entre tanto, Dumbledore estaba en su oficina sopesando lo que había acontecido esa noche primero lo había llamado la junta escolar porque una niña había sido llevada a la cámara de los secretos, segundo haciendo todos los preparativos para que los alumnos dejaran la escuela antes de tiempo el día siguiente después del desayuno porque iban a cerrar la escuela para buscar la cámara de los secretos, y poder obtener el cuerpo de la chica Wesley; no era como que él iba a estar diciendo donde quedaba la entrada, lo sentía mucho por los Wesley pero todo iba a ser por l bien mayor; en tercer lugar se entera que su maestro de pociones acompañado por varios miembros de su casa entre ellos el niño que vivió habían rescatado a la niña y él no se había enterado cuando entraron en el baño para hacer su camino a la cámara, (en realidad se hubiese enterado si la alarma la hubiera colocado para decirle cuando alguien entraba y no una específicamente para saber cuándo Harry Potter entraba en el lugar, porque entonces se hubiera activado cuando entro Ronald con Lockhart); y por último se encuentra con los involucrados en la enfermería y les dice que deben reunirse después del desayuno para discutir los acontecimientos y un estudiante le contesta que deben posponer dicha reunión porque debían descansar; ¿Dónde quedo el respeto hacia el gran Albus Dumbledore? El gran líder de la luz.

Todas esas consideraciones eran las que pasaban por la cabeza del director que ya estaba moviendo los engranes para ver cómo iba a llevar la reunión con los niños de Slytherin, lo principal era interceptar al maestro de pociones en el desayuno para que le contara exactamente qué había pasado en la cámara de los secretos y como termino involucrado en la excursión, luego tratar de intimidar a los niños con su pose del buen abuelo para que se vieran obligados a decirle toda la verdad y por ultimo demostrarse decepcionado por sus acciones temerarias de ir hacia un lugar peligroso donde no sabían que podían encontrar, acción que le serviría para hacerle ver tanto a Harry como Hermione que necesitaban de su buen consejo para poder llevar las casas Potter y Night en vista de que no tenían la madures suficiente en la toma de decisiones importantes; con eso en mente y sintiéndose un poco más confiado el director se retiró a sus habitaciones para tener una buena noche de sueño a la espera del mañana y llevar a cabo todos sus planes.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Hermione amanecieron enredados entre si tal como se habían dormido donde el primero en hablar fue Harry –Buenos días amor, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Aun estas agotada?

-Buenos días para ti también- respondio Hermione dándole un beso en los labios.

-Hoy me siento mejor me hizo bien descansar entre tus brazos, no hay mejor medicina para mí que tenerte a mi lado, qué bueno que a mi padrino se le ocurrió contarle nuestro secreto a la enfermera, porque no sé qué hubiese pasado si no podía dormir contigo- prosiguió ella mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo de su prometido.

-Lo que hubiese pasado es que yo tendría que llamar a Daysi y hacer que te trajera hasta aquí o que me llevara nuevamente a la enfermería y me colocara un encanto de desilusión para poder dormir en tu cama- respondio el apretándola más en su abrazo. –Ahora amor, por mucho que me gustaría quedarme asi todo el día debemos levantarnos y prepararnos para el día porque nuestros amigos no tardan en venir para el desayuno.

Y tan dicho como tan hecho apenas estuvieron completamente listos empezaron a llegar sus amigos a su habitación entrando de ultimo su maestro de pociones, después de tener un buen desayuno ingles proporcionado por supuesto por Daysi se instalaron en uno sofás cómodos que la elfa también había tenido la previsión de colocar en el lugar después que terminaron su comida, comenzaron la lluvia de ideas de lo que tenían que decirle al director, concluyendo que lo mejor era ir con la historia de portada que le habían dado a Ronald Wesley contarle todo tal cual paso hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la cámara en sí, decirle una historia censurada de lo que habían aprendido de Voldemort, que derrotaron al basilisco gracias a un gallo transfigurado por Snape y el diario fue destruido al recibir una maldición perdida de Tom Riddle y que Hermione estaba agotada mágicamente por el uso frecuente del encanto escudo para protegerse de las maldiciones que estaba proyectando Voldemort; satisfechos con su historia el resto de la mañana la dedicaron a relajarse en el cuarto de los Slytherin bien sea jugando ajedrez o cualquier otro juego de mesa proporcionado por los elfos.

Mientras los Slytherin se relajaban en el interior de las mazmorras, quien no estaba teniendo una buena mañana era el flamante director de Hogwarts que no había podido interceptar al maestro de pociones en el desayuno; que al expresar en voz alta su extrañeza de que le hombre no estuviera en la primera comida recibiera la respuesta de la enfermera Pomfrey que si no se acordaba que la noche anterior también le había dado una poción de sueño a Snape para que descansara tranquilamente y es que por estar sumido en sus pensamientos no había estado prestando atención y no se había percatado que el hombre recibiera un frasco de poción para dormir, ese pequeño detalle cambiaba por completo sus planes, que sin embargo, no estaban de todo perdidos ya que cuando se enfrentara a los niños podía poner en práctica lo que había ingeniado con la desventaja de no conocer la historia de antemano pero esperaba que funcionara y después de todo podía descubrir si le estaban diciendo la verdad haciendo un poco de legeremancia pasiva en la mente de los niños, para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

A la hora del almuerzo los Slytherin hicieron su aparición para tener sus alimentos con sus compañeros entre miradas de los estudiantes que ya se habían enterado de lo acontecido en la noche anterior, ya que el director se vio obligado a decir un poco de ello en el desayuno para poder hacer el anuncio de que permanecerían en el castillo hasta el final del curso pero con la suspensión de los exámenes finales a excepción de los alumnos de quinto y séptimo año que tenían que presentar obligatoriamente los exámenes ministeriales; el anuncio de la suspensión de exámenes estaba principalmente enfocado para proteger los grados de los alumnos que un estaban en la enfermería petrificados y quienes no se recuperarían hasta el final del año escolar porque era cuando por fin iban estar listas las mandrágoras para poder hacer la poción que iba a revertir su condición.

 **Este fue un capítulo de relleno para el enfrentamiento de Harry con el director en su oficina para relatar lo pasado en la cámara de los secretos además de presentar las maquinaciones de Dumbledore sopesando las acciones de los niños de Slytherin y su jefe de casa.**


	24. Capítulo 24

**CAPITULO XXIV**

Las cosas en la mesa de Slytherin estaban un poco animadas al saber que varios de sus compañeros y jefe de casa pudieron darle una visita a la legendaria cámara secreta de su fundador, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo de interrogarlos para saber cómo era la habitación por dentro, retrasando asi un poco la ingesta de sus alimentos y con ello su reunión con Dumbledore quien no se veía muy contento por ese hecho, mientras que Severus comía tranquilamente su almuerzo como si fuera algo sin importancia y no tuviera prisa por ir a otro lugar.

Inmediatamente después que terminaron su comida el director insto a Snape para que fuera a recoger a los niños para que los llevara a su oficina, en lo que él era transportado a ella por su ave fénix que no estaba contenta en ser usada para ese tipo de tonterías como transportar el director alrededor de las habitaciones de Hogwarts todo porque él no quería tomar el camino largo a su oficina.

Por otro lado Snape se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin y llamo la atención de los niños, quienes inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron su camino hacia las afuera del gran comedor con destino a su reunión con el directo, en su camino se encontraron con la profesora McGonagall quien también escoltaba a Ronald Wesley al lugar para escuchar su versión de los hechos, y es que el gran líder de la luz por estar pendiente de los Slytherin se había olvidado que el pelirrojo también había entrado a la cámara de los secretos con ellos y perdió la oportunidad de interrogarlo la noche anterior, por lo que decidió hacerlo con todos los implicados a la misma vez porque asi tenía más oportunidades de obtener la verdad de los hechos.

A lo largo del camino Minerva y Severus iban conversando de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, mientras que Ronald no paraba de darle miradas raras tanto a Harry como a sus amigos; eran miradas raras porque ninguno de los otros podían identificar si eran miradas de celos u odio por haber rescatado a su hermana y el haber quedado atrapado en un derrumbe con Lockhart, sin embargo, decidieron no darle importancia a ello y se concentraron en entrar a la oficina de Dumbledore donde estaban llegando en esos precisos momentos.

El lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaban Harry y Hermione, incluyendo al director que se encontraba en su mejor pose de abuelo detrás del escritorio esperando la llegada de los niños, el cual después de darles una cálida bienvenida decidió despedir a la profesora McGonagall quien abandonó el lugar un poco molesta por ser despachada del lugar siendo que ella también tenía derecho a saber lo que había pasado como directora adjunta y jefe de la casa de Griffyndor por el hecho que dos de sus leones estaban implicados en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-Buenas tardes, tengan todos por favor tomen asiento, ¿caramelo de limón? - hablo Dumbledore en su tono de abuelo para que tomaran confianza siendo Ronald el único en aceptar el dichoso caramelo que por cierto estaba cubierto de una poción calmante.

-Bien comencemos con lo ocurrido ayer ¿Quién va ser el primero en hablar?- pregunto ahora el director después de un rato de tratar de sondear la mente de los niños, cosa que no pudo hacer porque ninguno lo miraba fijamente sino a un punto detrás de él.

-Yo profesor, yo comienzo- respondio apresuradamente el chico Wesley queriendo contar su versión de los hechos antes de ser opacado por los demás.

-Muy bien, señor Wesley comience usted- respondio el anciano no muy contento por el curso que estaba tomado la reunión.

-Vera profesor cuando me entere que mi hermana había sido secuestrada recordé que el profesor Lockhart estaba diciendo que sabía dónde se encontraba la cámara de los secretos, por lo que fui en busca de el para encontrarlo empacando sus cosas ¿puede creerlo?- comenzó Ronald su relato.

-Al grano señor Wesley no tenemos toda la tarde- animo Dumbledore quine no quería seguir oyendo al niño que a cada paso de su relato gestualizaba cada una de sus acciones.

-Por supuesto profesor, bueno entonces le dije que me tenía que llevar a la cámara de los secretos para rescatar a mi hermana por lo que comenzó a corres por toda la escuela terminando casualmente en el baño de Myrtle la llorona donde nos encontramos con el profesor Snape y las otras serpientes quienes me dijeron después de escuchar mi relato que estaban allí para ver que podían hacer- prosiguió el pelirrojo un tanto excitado por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Es eso cierto profesor Snape?- pregunto Dumbledore al maestro de pociones intrigado de cómo habían pasado por la puerta sin que su alarma fuera activada.

-Es correcto director- respondio secamente el hombre.

-Ya veo, ¿y cómo llegaron ustedes al lugar?- volvió a preguntar el anciano queriendo saber la manera en la cual entraron al baño.

-Mis estudiantes, querían conocer la legendaria cámara de los secretos por lo que investigaron cuales podrían ser sus posibles ubicaciones, después de analizar todos los ataques se dieron cuenta que Myrtle podía ser la estudiante que murió hace cincuenta años por lo que simplemente le preguntaron si sabía dónde quedaba la cámara a lo que ella le suministro el lugar de entrada, ahora si lo que pregunta es cómo llegamos tan rápido al sanitario, fue gracias a un elfo que amablemente nos llevó al lugar porque no había tiempo que perder, la escuela iba ser cerrada y quizás los niños no pudieran tener otra oportunidad de ver la cámara de Salazar, además de que podíamos hacer algo por la niña desaparecida- hablo de manera indiferente Snape.

-Entiendo- dijo el director mientras se acariciaba la barba sopesando la participación del elfo cosa que no contemplo en sus planes y es que los mismos eran creaturas tan poco importantes que siempre se pasaban por alto.

-Después que el profesor me dijo aquello, Potter abrió la entrada de la cámara hablando en pársel a uno de los lavados, el cual cuando estuvo abierto volvió hablar en pársel y aparecieron unas escaleras, votamos para ver quien entraba primero y gano Lockhart por lo que el profesor Snape lo empujo a la entrada, cuando estuvimos seguros que no había peligro fue que bajamos- volvió hablar el chico Wesley interrumpiendo las divagaciones del líder de la luz.

-Ah Señor Potter, entonces usted es un hablante de pársel, ¿sabe que su uso se considera oscuro?- dijo Dumbledore tratando de hacer ver a los presentes que el niño iba oscuro.

-En realidad director, no sabía que hablar con las serpientes se consideraba oscuro y que el lenguaje se llamaba pársel, me entere gracias a mis compañeros que me vieron hablando con una serpiente el otro día en los jardines, ya que yo lo hacia todo el tiempo cuando estaba en el orfanato- respondio calmadamente Harry.

-Ya veo, le recomiendo que lo mantenga lo más callado posible mientras menos gente lo sepa, mejor para usted, ya que asi no lo empezaran a tachar de mago oscuro- aconsejo el viejo con su mejor tono de abuelo- ahora, si fuera tan amable profesor Snape ¿podría usted terminar con el relato?.

-Claro director, como decía Wesley una vez que estuvimos seguros que no había peligro bajamos la escalera y comenzamos a caminar hacia un túnel, cuando Lockhart comenzó a decir que nos iba a lanzar el hechizo obliviate dejándonos en la cámara y el saldría y diría que no pudo hacer nada por nosotros y de eso escribiría un nuevo libro, en el momento que fue a lanzar el hechizo lo hizo con la varita de Wesley que se encontraba rota, y al hacerlo el hechizo se devolvió impactándolo a él y provocando un derrumbe en la cueva, quedando separados en dos grupos- relato el maestro de pociones.

-Dígame Señor Wesley, ¿Por qué su varita se encontraba rota?, y ¿Por qué no le había notificado a ningún maestro del hecho?- se dirigió Dumbledore a Ronald.

-Señor, se me rompió un día que tropecé y no le dije a nadie porque sabía que mis padres no tenían dinero para comprarme una nueva- respondio el pelirrojo un poco apenado.

-Eso no importa debió de habérselo dicho a algún maestro, no importa que no le pudieran comprar una nueva en el momento, ¿no se da cuenta que pudo haber herido a alguien en clase practicando un hechizo?- inquirió Dumbledore que por primera vez ejercía su papel de director y reprendía a un estudiante por su falta de comunicación con los profesores.

-Lo siento director, pero si mi varita no hubiese estado rota ahora todos estuviéramos con nuestros recuerdo borrados a causa del profesor de defesa- se defendió Ron no queriendo que el director le diera un castigo a lo que los demás tuvieron que darle la razón y asentir en acuerdo incluyendo a Dumbledore que estaba preocupado por el bienestar de los estudiantes a su cargo.

Luego de ese pequeño impase de palabras Severus continuo con su relato revelando que al final del túnel había otra puerta que abrieron con la ayuda de Harry y el pársel, para encontrarse en la cámara con la pelirroja tendida en el suelo junto a un diario negro y joven que parecía más un espectro que de carne hueso, le contaron que la figura masculina les había dicho que el era Lord Voldemort reordenando las letras de su nombre, que habían matado al basilisco con un gallo transfigurado por el maestro de pociones y que el diario había sido destruido gracias a un hechizo perdido del señor oscuro.

-Eso está muy bien, pero no entiendo porque la señorita Night estaba agotada mágicamente, si por lo que he oído usted Severus se hizo cargo de todo y Voldemort mismo destruyo el diario que estaba poseyendo a la señorita Wesley- pregunto Dumbledore queriendo llegar al fondo de los hechos.

-Eso fue porque cuando Voldemort comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia todos lados tuve que hacer uso del encantamiento protego, varias veces y me imagino que como es un hechizo avanzado agoto mi núcleo rápidamente- contesto la misma Hermione con calma evitando hacer contacto visual con el director ya que sus barreras de oclumancia todavía no estaban totalmente fortalecidas.

-¿Y cómo aprendiste ese hechizo señorita Night?

-Yo tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta director, lo que sucede es que nuestra Hermione es un poco ratón de biblioteca y le gusta leer por delante en nuestras clases asi que ya se algunos libros un poco avanzados para nuestra edad y aprendió a como lanzar ese hechizo- ahora respondio Harry por su prometida quien se sonrrojo un poco para darle efecto a las palabras de su novio.

-Entiendo, fue una ventaja que la señorita Night estuviera en conocimiento de dicho hechizo, pero ¿Cómo salieron de la cámara si como dijeron anteriormente había un derrumbe en medio del túnel?- volvió a interrogar el anciano.

-Cuando Ginny estuvo despierta salimos de la cámara y nos dirigimos nuevamente al derrumbe donde llamamos a los elfos quienes nos transportaron directamente a la enfermería por órdenes de nuestro jefe de casa- contesto Draco como que si fuera obvio su movimiento para salir del lugar.

Ante esto Dumbledore no pudo hacer nada, tenían una historia solida de lo sucedido en la cámara de los secretos aunque pensara que no le estaban diciendo todo, pensó que mejor era pasarlo por alto y por eso dejo que se retiraran de su oficina nada más con una pequeña reprimenda porque habían tenido la audacia de implicar a un maestro en su pequeña aventura, lo único que lo desilusionaba era que Harry no entro en la cámara de los secretos para salvar a la chica Wesley como se esperaba del niño que vivió, es decir, como un héroe pero ya nada se podía hacer.

-Eso estuvo bien le dijimos la historia a medias y se quedó tranquilo por lo que le dijimos asi que ya saben a todo el que le pregunten deben decirles lo mismo y eso incluye a sus padres- dijo Severus a sus alumnos una vez que estuvieron lejos de la oficina del director.

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién nos tomas?, por Ronald Wesley- contesto ofendido Blaise ante la insinuación de que alguno podría mete la pata con su historia de portada.

-No señor Zabini, solamente les hacia un recordatorio para que lo tuvieran claro, ahora vayan a la sala común y disfruten del resto de la tarde.

Mientras los Slytherin se divertían jugando juegos de mesa en su sala común y el director seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, en la enfermería las cosas no marchaban bien, pues la enfermera de la escuela después de hacer una evaluación más completa a la menor de los Wesley pudo constatar que efectivamente la niña había sido severamente afectada por la posesión del diario y que lo más recomendable era enviarla a San Mungo para que fuera tratado por sanadores mentales calificados, pero su recomendación estaba cayendo en oídos sordos porque la matriarca Wesley quien era el único familiar de pelirroja presente insistía que su hija lo único que necesitaba era pasar tiempo con su familia para que se le olvidara lo vivido ese año en la escuela.

Aunque la enfermera insistió la mujer no dio su brazo a torcer y si le sumaban que el director había estado de acuerdo con la madre Wesley, dejaba a la señora Pomfrey sin nada que hacer ante eso, y solamente rogar que efectivamente la niña se pudiera curar con un poco de descanso del trauma vivido, cosa que dudaba porque la niña desde el momento que había salido del sueño inducido lo único que repetía era que su príncipe azul había ido a la cueva del dragón a rescatarla de las fauces del dragón, siendo totalmente apoyada por su madre quien insistía que estaba más cerca de cumplir su sueño de casase con el niño que vivió.

Lástima, que se iban a llevar una gran decepción porque el salvador del mundo mágico ya se encontraba fuera del mercado de pretendientes elegibles desde hace mucho tiempo; el resto del año paso volando para todos en la escuela debido a los acontecimiento de la cámara de los secretos, teniendo recuperados a todos aquellos que fueron petrificados fuera de la enfermería al final del termino como se venía manejando gracias a la maduración de las mandrágoras que se necesitaban para hacer la poción que ayudaría a salir de ese estado a todos los afectados, incluyendo al fantasma, que recibió el antídoto a través de Spray ya que no se quisieron arriesgar a dársela como a los demás.

Al final a diferencia del año anterior no hubo ganador de la copa de las casas ya que no hubiese sido justo proclamar alguna cámara campeona cuando varios de sus miembros estaban en la enfermería petrificados, sin embargo, Dumbledore no perdió el tiempo y se encargó de darle premios por servicios especiales a la escuela a los seis Slytherin y Ronald Wesley por haber ido a la cámara de los secretos y salvado a una compañera de clases, logrando asi que la Hogwarts no fuera cerrada por el ministerio como se tenía previsto.

Cosa que no complació mucho al grupo de amigos, pero que aceptaron porque era compatible con la historia que le habían contado a todo el mundo, por lo cual al día siguiente cuando iban a bordo del tren rumbo a Londres habían sido visitados por muchos estudiantes para darle sus felicitaciones, asi como recibieron la visita inesperada de los gemelos Wesley quienes les agradecieron profundamente el haber salvado a su hermana de morir encerrada en la cámara de los secretos, además de ponerse a la orden para cualquier cosa que necesitaran en el corto o largo plazo.

Y asi llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross donde los esperaban los Malfoy, Greengrass, Davis y Zabini, después de despedirse de sus amigos y su padres Harry y Hermione llamaron a Daysi para que los apareciera en la mansión Potter donde volverían a pasar su verano fuera de la vista de todo el mundo mágico con la esperanza de que el siguiente año no fuera a ser tan complicado como el que culminaba.

 **Este es el capítulo final del segundo año en Hogwarts de Harry y Hermione en el próximo ya estaré escribiendo del verano antes de tercer año. Espero estar subiéndolo la semana que viene como siempre, si no lo hago fue porque estuve un poco ocupada por semana santa. Hasta el próximo espero que les haya gustado mi versión del segundo año.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**CAPITULO XXV**

Al llegar a la mansión Potter, Harry y Hermione lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a su habitación para tomar una siesta del cansado viaje en tren innecesario que les hacen tomar todos los años siendo que como magos y brujas los padres pueden aparecer a sus hijos a sus destinos, o simplemente habilitar un flu en el castillo para que cada quien se transporte a su casa y los estudiantes muggles simplemente tomar el tren o en su defecto trasladarse por flu al caldero chorreante y que sus padres los recojan en ese lugar mucho más rápido que estar viajando miles de kilómetros en tren hacia Londres siendo que no todas las familias habitaban en dicha ciudad.

Después, de un merecido tiempo de descanso bajaron a tomar su cena preparada por Daysi quien al igual que el resto de los elfos Potter estaba contenta de que sus amos se encontraran nuevamente en casa y tener alguien que servir por el periodo de vacaciones de Hogwarts; mientras comían comenzaron a planear su verano fuera de la escuela colocando como prioridad dirigirse al banco al día siguiente para ver cómo estaban marchando sus inversiones y si habían noticias de la liberación de Sirius Black.

Tal como lo habían planificado al día siguiente después de tener un buen desayuno se dirigieron a través de flu al caldero chorreante para hacer su camino de allí al banco de Gringotts; una vez en el lugar se reunieron con Sharptooth quien ya los estaba esperando, porque presentía que vería a los niños pronto en ese día; la reunión paso bastante agradable para los niños al enterarse que sus fortunas estaban creciendo gracias a la buenas inversiones de su gerente de cuenta quien también estaba contento por eso, debido a que él estaba ganando un porcentaje de ganancia por cada buena inversión que hacía, hasta que Harry hizo la pregunta más importante de la reunión.

-Y, ¿Qué avances hay en el caso de Sirius?

-La verdad, es que nada en concreto pero por lo menos ya logramos que Madame Bones se interesara en el caso e iba investigar el juicio de su padrino, pero aun hemos tenido noticias de ella, asi que solo queda seguir esperando- respondio el duende.

-Entonces quiere decir que Sirius no estará libre en el corto plazo porque nadie en el ministerio es capaz de ver más allá de su narices y darse cuenta que hay un hombre inocente en la cárcel- respondio Hermione molesta porque el padrino de su novio todavía estaba metido en la cárcel mientras el verdadero culpable aún estaba libre.

-La verdad es que no sé qué decirle, más que eran tiempos de guerras y se tomaron muchas decisiones erradas, la mayoría de las personas eran encarceladas sin juicio- respondio el gerente de cuentas entendiendo el sentir de la niña.

-Bien en cuanto tenga noticias sobre lo de Sirius o alguna consulta que hacer sobre los movimientos de nuestras cuentas, se comunica con nosotros y estaremos lo más pronto posible con usted- se despidió Harry del gerente de cuentas.

-Lo mismo digo si necesitan hacer algún negocio antes de volver a la escuela cuentan con mi entera disposición- se despidió igualmente Sharptooth y de esa manera dieron por culminada su visita al banco.

Los días pasaron entre estudios y salidas con sus amigos sangre pura mostrándoles las maravillas del mundo muggle, que aunque ellos aborrecían la vida que tuvieron dentro del orfanato no podían negar las cosas buenas que tenían los no mágicos; y fue durante una de sus salidas que se encontraron con un perro negro que a simple vista se notaba que no había comido nada en mucho tiempo, por lo que apiadándose y encariñándose con la idea de tener una mascota Harry y Hermione tomaron el animal para llevarlo con ellos a la mansión Potter, con la finalidad de cuidarlo y velar para que volviera a tener un estado óptimo de salud.

Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hicieron fue dejarlo afuera y llamar a Daysi para que le diera un baño al animal y procediera a buscar algún alimento para su nueva mascota, la elfo feliz de tener una nueva vida que cuidar en una casa tan grande procedió a ir en busca del perro; una cosa que hay que destacar es que el perro negro no era uno cualquiera sino que se trataba del infame Sirius Black, prisionero que se acababa de escapar de la cárcel de Azkaban, hecho del cual todavía los aurores no tenían conocimiento; la elfo al ver el animal se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la peculiaridad de que no estaba al frente de un perro mascota común sino de animago, que además era conocido para ella, porque se trataba de uno de los mejores amigos de su antiguo amo James Potter del que se presumía que le había dado la dirección al mago oscuro para que llegara a su ubicación dando paso a los hechos de aquel fatídico 31 de octubre, por lo que antes de hacer algo precipitado procedió a aturdirlo e ir en busca de sus nuevos amos y contarles lo que había descubierto.

-¡Amo Harry!, ¡Amo Harry!- exclamo la creatura exaltada apareciendo en la biblioteca donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione.

-Daysi, ¿qué sucede?, ¿te hizo algo el perro que recogimos?, porque si es asi podemos llevarlo a donde estaba- respondio Harry el llamado preocupado por lo expresiva que se veía la elfo.

-Nada de eso amo Harry, lo que pasa es que Daysi fue a ver el perro negro, se dio cuenta que es un animago, además de que ya lo he visto antes, estoy segura de que se trata de Sirius Black uno de los mejores amigos de su padre- hablo la creatura mientras se retorcía nerviosa ante la mirada de sus amos.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?-pregunto Hermione incrédula por la noticia.

-Por supuesto, Daysi está segura de lo que dice, el perro es Sirius Black.

-Bien, ve por él y tráelo a la biblioteca, ya veremos qué hacer con el- hablo nuevamente Harry mientras que la elfo iba hacer lo ordenado.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?- dijo Hermione cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos.

-Por supuesto, significa que estamos de suerte y que mi padrino Sirius Black esta fuera de la cárcel y podemos saber su versión de los hechos, además de que nos da pie de buscar otra forma de presentar su caso ante el Wizengamont- respondio el con una sonrisa depredadora mientras atraía a su novia en un abrazo.

Al tiempo, que Daysi aparecía con un perro negro aturdido en medio de la biblioteca y pudieron constatar con una segunda mirada más detallada, que el animal en efecto no se parecía a cualquier raza de perro que ellos conocieran o hayan visto antes, por lo que le indicaron a Daysi que levantara el encantamiento, para asi poder interrogarlo, a lo que inmediatamente tenían un perro negro desorientado caminando por el lugar como reconociéndolo.

-Bien, ya sabemos que eres un animago y que eres Sirius Black, asi que ¿puedes hacer el favor y volver a tu forma humana?- hablo Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había implantado.

Al instante, el perro negro se convirtió en un hombre con las ropas sucias y raídas, además de flaco por la evidente falta de alimentos, por lo que Harry y Hermione llamaron nuevamente a Daysi y le dieron ordenes de llevarlo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes para que tomara un baño y que le prepararan una buena comida entes de establecer cualquier conversación con él, debido a que pensaban que le mismo se merecía un pequeño descanso después de estar 10 años encerrado en prisión.

Entre tanto Sirius no podía creer con la buena suerte que había corrido al encontrarse en ese parque precisamente a su ahijado, porque sí, había reconocido inmediatamente el olor familiar que despendía el niño, y eso fue lo que hizo que se acercara a él, pero lo más sorprendente para el ex convicto fue que lo recogieran y lo llevaran a su casa para ocuparse de él, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de reacción y mucho menos que al enterarse quien era le mandara a preparar un habitación, para que se aseara y tuviera un poco de alimento antes de entablar cualquier interrogatorio, dejándolo profundamente conmovido por los gestos del niño; lo único que le extrañaba era que no hubiera visto ni sentido a ningún adulto desde que llego a la mansión Potter.

Después de darse una merecida ducha Sirius se reunió con Harry y Hermione en el comedor para la cena, la comida se llevó a cabo en total silencio intercambiando miradas entre los ocupantes de la mesa, una vez que terminaron con los alimentos Harry invito al hombre hacia la biblioteca nuevamente para asi tener la tan esperada conversación.

-Muy bien, Sirius tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero primero tengo que presentarte a mi prometida Hermione Night, ella tiene mi entera confianza para escuchar todo lo que se va a discutir a ahora- hablo Harry rompiendo el silencio formado desde que estuvieron en el comedor.

-Ya tienes una prometida a tan corta edad, ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿desde cuándo están prometidos?- no pudo evitar preguntar el hombre ante la sorpresa de que su ahijado ya estuviera prometido a una niña y sobre todo que esta fuera la hija de los Night de los cuales no había tenido noticias.

-Esa es una historia para otro, momento ahora los más importante es que nos cuente que paso esa noche del 31 de octubre y porque no fui criado por usted- respondio Harry queriendo dejar sus explicaciones para después.

Entonces, Sirius comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos de aquella noche desde su punto de vista, desde que había llegado a la casa del valle de Godric encontrándose a Hagrid, hasta su persecución a Peter Pettigrew, el enfrentamiento con el mismo y su posterior huida matando a los muggles, cortándose un dedo y escapando por una alcantarilla en su forma de animago de una rata.

-Ya veo como siempre Dumbledore con su nariz torcida metiéndola donde no debe, ya tenemos la respuesta de cómo termine con los Dursley y posteriormente en el orfanato- divago Harry después de escuchar el relato del hombre.

-No entiendo que tienes contra Dumbledore él es un gran hombre que siempre ha luchado por la luz y no creo que haya cambiado durante estos años en los que estuve preso- respondio el hombre intentando defender al director de Hogwarts.

-Muchas cosas, pero no tienen importancia en este momento ya te las contaremos y entenderás que Dumbledore no es el gran hombre que dice ser, ahora lo importante es que nos digas como escapaste de Azkaban- intervino Hermione en la conversación no queriendo que su novio comenzara la retahíla de los errores cometidos por el viejo ya que le había molestado el comentario de su padrino.

-Pues verán…

Inicio flashback

Sirius Black se encontraba en su celda lamentándose como cada día que había pasado en ese lugar de la mala decisión que había tomado en ir detrás de la rata dejando a su ahijado en manos de Hagrid, teniendo como único consuelo la esperanza de que el niño estuviera en buenas manos siendo cuidado por Minerva que él sabía que era una de las opciones de custodia que había hecho su amigo, hasta que sintió la presencia de personas que se acercaban a celda teniendo que volver a su forma humana inmediatamente, porque para evitar los efectos de los dementores permanecía sus días en sus forma de animago, cosa que había evitado que perdiera la cordura como tantos presos que se encontraban en el recinto.

Al poco tiempo, en la puerta de su celda se encontraba un hombre que se identificó como el ministro de magia y que se encontraba de visita en las instalaciones de Azkaban para ver el estado de los presos, por lo que no le presto mucha atención al hombre hasta que vio el papel que llevaba en sus manos donde se podía ver claramente una foto de una familia pelirroja, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino una rata que se encontraba en el bolsillo de uno de los niños que se le hacía familiar y tenía que ver más de cerca la fotografía; por lo que dijo:

-Podría darme su copia del periódico, como comprenderá llevo mucho tiempo encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes y me encantaría saber que ha pasado en el mundo exterior todos estos años.

-Ah Sirius Black el hombre que traiciono a los Potter, espero que te sigas pudriendo en esa celda, pero para que veas que no soy tan malo te lo regalo con tal ya yo no lo necesito- respondio el ministro lanzándole el periódico a la celda mientras continuaba con su vidita.

A lo que Sirius corrió hacia la copia del periódico y comenzó a analizar la foto con más detalle dándose cuenta que en efecto se trataba de la rata de Peter Pettigrew y comenzó a gritar como loco que estaba en Hogwarts, por lo que comenzó a trazar su plan de fuga, espero a que se hiciera el cambio de guardia para salir de su celda en su forma de animago a través de los barrotes, ya que gracias al estado de desnutrición en el que se encontraba en su forma de perro cabía perfectamente por las rejas, al salir lo hizo con mucha cautela, cuando estuvo fuera se lanzó al agua y comenzó a nadar en su forma de perro hasta que llego a tierra, donde comenzó a vagar hasta que dio con Harry y Hermione en el parque.

Fin flash back

-Ya veo entonces asi fue que te escapaste, y la rata de Ronald Wesley es entonces el traidor que vendió a mis padres- hablo Harry con mal humor al enterarse que la mascota de la marioneta de Dumbledore era el culpable de que él hubiera crecido lejos de su familia.

-Asi es, y por eso tengo que ir en busca de los Wesley para que pueda tener la rata en mis manos y darle el tratamiento que se merece- dijo un desesperado Sirius por salir a buscar al traidor y matarlo con sus propias manos.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea, primero porque los Wesley en este momento están en Egipto y segundo porque si haces eso lo que va a pasar es que no podremos demostrar tu inocencia, asi que aleja esas ideas de tu cabeza- intervino Hermione trayendo a la realidad al hombre.

-Es que tu no lo entiendes, él fue el culpable que me quedara sin mi hermano James y que mataran a Lily tengo vengar sus muertes- respondio Sirius abatido.

-Y tú crees que nosotros también no queremos vengarnos, por supuesto que queremos pero no podemos ir de buenas a primera hacer cualquier cosa, porque eso fue lo que te llevo a estar encerrado diez años en Azkaban- le respondio ella nuevamente al hombre.

-No entienden, esto es algo en lo que he pensado desde que estoy encerrado en ese lugar, y ahora que estoy afuera lo único que quiero es ir detrás de la rata, no entienden lo que eso significa para mí- volvió a decir el hombre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sirius, ¿no te has preguntado porque no hay ningún adulto alrededor en estos momentos?- pregunto Harry tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su padrino.

-La verdad es que si, ¿Quién vive contigo aquí?, ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ti cuando fui encerrado en Azkaban?- interrogo ahora ansioso por respuestas.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que los padres de mi Hermione también fallecieron y que Dumbledore sello las voluntades Night y Potter; Hermione fue entregada a un orfanato y luego fue adoptada por unos muggle y yo fui entregado a los Dursley quienes al día siguiente me llevaron al orfanato donde pase tres duros años a causa del abuso de los niños más grandes hasta que llego mi Hermione que fue llevada por los muggle que la habían adoptado por no poder entender las cosas que pasaban alrededor de ella- contesto Harry dejando al hombre impactado.

-Pasamos toda nuestra infancia en un orfanato hasta que cumplimos los 11 y apareció Dumbledore diciéndonos que éramos mágicos y que teníamos una plaza en Hogwarts, nos dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar al callejón Diagon y cuando fuimos al banco sorpresa éramos ricos y estábamos emancipados de acuerdo con los testamentos de nuestros progenitores- prosiguió Hermione el relato de su novio.

-Lo que intentamos decirte que nosotros tenemos más razones para vengarnos que tu primero porque fueron mis padres los que murieron y segundo porque si eso no hubiese pasado mi Hermione y yo hubiéramos crecido juntos lejos del orfanato muggle, asi que no me vengas con razones para salir de caza de la rata- culmino Harry el argumento.

-Yo no sabía yo pensé que Dumbledore iba a ser cumplir la última voluntad de James y Lily- hablo en voz baja Sirius.

-Pues ves eso fue lo que hizo tu gran Albus Dumbledore, que no se enteró que yo estaba en un orfanato hasta que apareció mi dirección en la carta de Hogwarts porque nunca se molestó en comprobar cómo me encontraba- agrego Harry.

-O.k entiendo todo eso pero como terminaron comprometiéndose a tan corta edad- pregunto ahora curioso el hombre.

-Pues veras, cuando fuimos al banco nuestro gerente de cuentas se dio cuenta de que Harry y yo éramos el alma unida y como estábamos muy jóvenes para completar nuestra unión decidimos hacer un contrato de compromiso para protegernos y decidimos vivir aquí en mansión Potter mientras no estamos en Hogwarts- contesto Hermione la interrogante del hombre.

-Wow eso si no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno yo creo que ya es un poco tarde y es momento de que nos vayamos a descansar mañana decidiremos cuales son los pasos a seguir para demostrar tu inocencia, porque me imagino que quieres ser un hombre libre- dijo Harry mientras se levantaba con intención de retirarse a dormir junto a su novia.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo el ex convicto.

Y con eso cada quien se dirigió hacia su habitación para tener una noche reparadora de sueño además de pensar un poco sobre lo hablado en la biblioteca, sobre todo Sirius que tenía que digerir lo contado a él por los niños además de repasar mejor lo que había hecho Dumbledore.

 **Hola a todos he regresado luego de mi larga ausencia por la cual pido disculpas pero es que no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir nada, primero porque estaba de vacaciones y mi hermano no me prestaba la pc porque él estaba sin clase a causa de un paro en la universidad, y luego porque entre de nuevo al trabajo y tenía que ponerme al día, pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante volveré a mi ritmo de publicación que tenía antes, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que haya valido la pena la espera.**


	26. Capitulo 26

**CAPITULO XXVI**

A la mañana siguiente cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa desayunando, llego la copia del diario el profeta, donde se hacía referencia a la fuga del prisionero Sirius Black de la cárcel de Azkaban, detallando que a la persona que lo encontrara o diera una pista del mismo seria bien recompensada por sus servicios al ministerio de magia, además de detallar que el convicto era una criminal peligroso que debía regresar a su prisión sin colocar en ningún momento cual fue el delito cometido por el hombre.

-Ya se dieron cuenta de tu fuga de Azkaban, lo que deja fuera el factor sorpresa de que estuvieras fuera de la prisión, asi que, ¿Qué hacemos a partir de aquí?- hablo Harry después de haber leído el diario y pasárselo a su padrino para que el también viera la noticia.

-Simple buscar a Petigrew, y matarlo con mis propias manos para vengar la muerte de James y Lily- respondio el hombre con ganas de salir detrás de la rata.

-Ya te dijimos que eso no era posible, primero porque los Wesley se encuentran en estos momentos en Egipto y segundo porque no ganaríamos nada con eso ya que seguirías siendo un prófugo de la justicia, o es que acaso no quieres volver a ser un hombre libre y salir de paseo junto a nosotros sin miedo de que te apresen nuevamente- dijo Hermione tratando de hacer entrar en razón al hombre mayor.

-Entiendo lo que me dices, pero es que todos estos años encerrado lo único que he pensado es en salir y buscar a la rata y asesinarla con mis propias manos por todo el daño que causo- respondio el Sirius apesadumbrado por no pensar con claridad.

-Bien hazte a la idea que no vamos a dejar que vuelvas entrar a esa sucia prisión, asi que ve olvidando también ir detrás de la rata Hermione y yo nos haremos cargo de todo, por lo pronto voy a mandar a Daysi al banco para concertar una cita con nuestro gerente de cuentas para hablarle de lo sucedido y que él nos dé su opinión de cómo proceder a continuación- expreso Harry no contento con la forma de comportarse del hombre mayor.

Y de esa manera Daysi fue enviada a Gringotts donde la recibió Sharptooth un poco sorprendido por lo pronto que habían pedido una nueva reunión con el hasta que recordó el titular del periódico, donde hablaba de la fuga de Sirius Black y entendió la urgencia de una nueva reunión con él en tan poco tiempo, por lo que le dio una respuesta afirmativa a la elfo y se preparó para recibir a sus clientes en dos horas como había acordado con la creatura.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Potter Harry y Hermione se habían retirado a su habitación para arreglarse para la reunión con el gerente de cuentas, además de ponerse de acuerdo en que le iban a decir al mismo en cuanto estuvieran en su presencia, acordando decirle toda la verdad de su encuentro con el perro negro en el parque _"Harry crees que podamos demostrar la inocencia de Sirius"_ le preguntó Hermione mentalmente a su prometido _"La verdad es que no sé, pero lo vamos a intentar por eso es que no vamos a reunir con Sharptooth para conversar sobre eso, además de que creo que vamos a tener que implicar a Severus y Minerva en esto"_ respondio colocando las bases para lo que iban hacer a continuación.

Dejaron a Sirius al cuidado de Daysi y se dirigieron al callejón Diagon a través de la red flu pasando por el caldero chorreante donde todos los clientes que se encontraban en el lugar se quedaron viéndolo como siempre pasaba cada vez que aparecía entre los magos y brujas de Inglaterra, pero esta vez las miradas eran más penetrante y Tom el dueño del lugar no perdió la oportunidad de recomendarles que tuvieran mucho cuidado en su paseo por el callejón, donde también estuvieron bajo la atenta mirada de las personas que se encontraban haciendo sus compras; a su llegada al banco fueron inmediatamente conducidos a la oficina de su gerente de cuenta evitando asi a los usuarios que esas horas hacían transacciones en el banco de Gringotts.

-¡Buenos días!, Lady Night, Lord Potter, me imagino que su visita tiene que ver con cierto titular en el profeta- hablo Sharptooth en cuanto todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados en la estancia.

-Tienes toda la razón, ese es el motivo que nos trae tan pronto nuevamente al banco- respondio Harry.

-Bien, usted dirá en que lo puedo ayudar o que es lo que necesita saber al respecto de la noticia, porque tenga la plena seguridad que sea lo que quiera saber nosotros estaremos encantados de buscar la información, incluso el ubicar el paradero de su padrino, claro por el precio adecuado- respondio el gerente de cuentas tratando de intuir las necesidades de su cliente.

-Nada de eso, ya sabemos que sucedió y donde está ubicado Sirius Black- respondio nuevamente Harry mientras procedía a contarle la historia de cómo encontraron el perro negro y su posterior conversación con el prófugo.

-Ya veo, siendo asi yo recomendaría la captura de la rata, ya que saben su ubicación podrían hacerlo durante el año escolar, y una vez que tuviésemos en nuestro poder a Pettigrew va a ser más fácil impulsar un juicio para su padrino bajo suero de la verdad, por lo pronto yo me puedo poner en contacto nuevamente con Amelia Bones y decirle que se enteró quien era Sirius Black y que a usted le gustaría ver las declaraciones del juicio del mismo- contesto el duende en modo de negocios sopesando las posibilidades que tenían para hacer justicia.

-Entiendo, lo que usted quiere es que la jefa del departamento de ley mágica no tenga otro remedio que darle un juicio al padrino de Harry teniendo la evidencia de que jamás fue juzgado, con el plus de tener a un hombre supuestamente muerto nuevamente entre los vivos- dijo Hermione entendiendo de que iba el plan de la creatura.

-Exactamente, también recomendarían que sometieran al Señor Sirius Black a tratamiento mental antes del juicio, debido a que tanto años expuesto a los dementores debió de haberle causado algún daño- agrego el gerente de cuenta pensativo.

-Me parece bien, ¿a quién nos recomienda? tiene que ser alguien que pueda hacer ese trabajo y mantener en secreto la ubicación de mi padrino- respondio Harry ante la sugerencia del gerente de cuentas.

-Tendría que recomendar a definitivamente a uno de nuestros curanderos, quien podría hacer el tratamiento en la mitad del tiempo que un sanador.

-Nos parece bien, cóbrese los honorarios del mismo de nuestras bóvedas y díganos, ¿cuándo puede comenzar con el tratamiento?- dijo Harry convencido de que ese era el camino a seguir para que su padrino volviera a estar nuevamente en sus cabales ya que con su ganas de ir detrás de la rata asi nada más demostraba el desequilibrio que tenía el hombre.

-Mañana mismo podría iniciarse el tratamiento, y tomaremos el costo del tratamiento de sus bóvedas, solo déjenos ponernos en contacto con su elfo y el curandero estará mañana alrededor de la diez en su mansión para iniciar la curación- respondio Sharptooth contento de poder ser de ayuda a sus clientes.

-Eso está bien, solo llame a Daysi y ella lo transportara inmediatamente a la mansión Potter; creo que eso es todo por ahora nos pondremos nuevamente en contacto en cuanto tengamos la rata en nuestro poder- dijo Hermione haciendo su despedida.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios nuevamente con ustedes, estaré esperando ansiosamente su aviso, mientras yo iré allanando el terreno con Amelia Bones- se despidió el gerente de cuentas.

Y de esa forma emprendieron su salida del banco, nuevamente hacia el callejón Diagon donde fueron interceptados por el ministro de magia, antes de que pudieran poner un pie más allá del final de las escaleras de Gringotts, el hombre se encontraba rodeado por varios aurores y estaba usando su sombrero característico, por lo que se dirigió a los dos niños.

-¡Buenos días Harry!, me gustaría conversar contigo en privado- dijo Fudge viendo indirectamente a Hermione para luego decir- Si eres tan amable, vamos al caldero chorreante ya he reservado una habitación privada.

-¿Ministro Fudge verdad?- pregunto Harry mirando al hombre directamente.

-Asi es, Harry mi hijo ahora si eres tan amable me sigues- volvió a decir el hombre.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto se disculpe con mi prometida y empiece a llamarme por mi título, ya que yo no le he dado permiso para que me trate con tanta familiaridad, para usted soy Lord Potter y ella es mi prometida Lady Night- hablo Harry dejando sin habla tanto al ministro como a las personas que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

-Lo siento por mi impertinencia Lord Potter y me disculpo también con usted Lady Night, por favor síganme al caldero chorreante estoy seguro que no quieren seguir llamando más la atención de lo debido- contesto el hombre no sabiendo bien que hacer para no seguir quedando en ridículo.

El trayecto al caldero chorreante lo hicieron en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes que se encontraban en el lugar, que no podían dejar pasar la presencia del ministro de magia junto al niño que vivió, mientras que mentalmente Harry y Hermione mantenían conversación _"Amor, ¿alguna idea de porque el ministro de magia quiere hablar conmigo?"_ pregunto Harry a su prometida _"la verdad es que no sé, quizás tiene algo que ver con la fuga de Sirius"_ , respondio ella no muy convencida _"tienes razón ese es el escenario más probable, pero que le vamos a decir si hace alguna pregunta incomoda"_ prosiguió el muchacho expresando sus dudas mentalmente a su novia, _"nada, simplemente nos salimos por la tangente y desviamos sus preguntas; deberíamos de aprovechar y dirigirlo hacia el terreno que nosotros queremos, que se estudie el caso de Sirius, si se da la oportunidad puedes decirle que quieres ver los reportes del juicio"_ expreso ella formulando un plan en su cabeza _"nada perdemos con intentarlo"_ fue lo último que respondio Harry, debido a que habían llegado al caldero chorreante y ya estaban en la sala privada para entablar conversación.

-Bueno, usted dirá señor ministro que es lo que tiene que hablar conmigo urgente- inicio la conversación Harry.

-Como sabrás Sirius Black se escapó de la prisión de Azkaban- respondio el hombre tanteando el terreno.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- contesto Harry haciéndose el desentendido de la situación.

-Mi deber como ministro es advertirle que usted como figura pública puede ser un blanco de tan peligroso criminal, después de todo era un seguidor de tu sabes quién y podría ir en pos de ti, como venganza por lo que le paso a su maestro- respondio Fudge orgulloso de haber encontrado un argumento creíble para justificar debía protegerlo de Sirius Black sin revelar que fue el hombre que traiciono a sus padres y condujo al señor oscuro hacia su ubicación.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero igualmente hay muchos que fueron mortifagos aun sueltos y ninguno se ha acercado a mi desde que regrese al mundo mágico, ¿qué tiene de especial este Sirius Black?- interrogo Harry queriendo que el hombre dijera algo que pudiera dar pie para sembrar la duda en su cabeza.

-Sí, pero ninguno de los mortifagos que están sueltos estuvieron sometidos a los dementores en Azkaban, por lo que Black no está dentro de sus cabales y según lo que cuentan los guardias de la prisión es que el día antes de su escapada, se le podía oír gritando desde su celda que estaba en Hogwarts y de la única persona que sabemos que está en la escuela es usted, por lo que asumimos que va ir en pos de ti- respondio el hombre feliz de tener una respuesta a su cuestionamiento.

-Eso está muy bien, señor ministro pero, ¿Cuál es su fin al hablar con Harry?, ¿Qué quiere conseguir diciéndonos todo esto?- intervino Hermione haciendo sus propias preguntas.

-Lady Night lo único que quiero es la seguridad de Lord Potter, por lo que le propongo que se aloje aquí en el caldero chorreante hasta que inicie el nuevo año escolar, debido a que asi estará a la vista de muchas personas y puedo colocarle una guardia auror las 24 horas del día- respondio el ministro seguro de su propuesta.

-Me parece muy bien que se preocupe por la seguridad de mi prometido, pero está omitiendo algo muy importante una vez que él se aloje en el caldero chorreante no habrá mago en el callejón Diagon que no esté enterado que él se encuentra aquí, lo que facilitaría que la noticia llegue más rápido a los oídos de Black colocándolo en peligro directo-hablo nuevamente Hermione dejando al ministro en silencio por unos instantes antes de que volviera a intervenir.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero en ese casi la guardia auror estaría preparada y atraparíamos inmediatamente a Black sin que Lord Harry este en ningún peligro.

-Entonces lo que usted quiere es que yo me aloje en el caldero chorreante como carnada para atraer a ese criminal, pues déjeme decirle señor ministro que no cuente conmigo, yo me quedo en la mansión Potter y hasta los momentos nadie ha podido localizarme, ni siquiera los duendes de Gringotts tienen idea de dónde queda mi casa, y tengo la certeza que usted intento localizarme antes de venir al callejos Diagon sin éxito, ¿o me equivoco?- hablo Harry queriendo dar por terminado el argumento de quedarse el resto de las vacaciones de verano a la vista de todos.

-No, no se equivoca si intente localizarlo sin éxito, pero tienes que entender que como ministro de magia me preocupo por su seguridad y lo único que quería era protegerlo de una posible amenaza, pero entiendo que no quiera aceptar mi ayuda y se sienta más seguro en su mansión- respondio el ministro derrotado al saber que no iba a tener al niño que vivió como carnada para Sirius Black; porque en efecto ese era el plan oculto de Fudge colocar al niño a la vista de todos, atrapar al fugitivo y quedar el como la persona que protegió al héroe del mundo mágico.

-Y le agradezco una vez más su preocupación pero no me voy a quedar en el caldero chorreante, y esa es mi última palabra, ahora si nos disculpa mi prometida y yo nos dirigíamos a nuestra casa- dio por terminada la reunión Harry, quien ya no soportaba estar un minuto más en presencia del hombre, ya que no dijo nada importante que los ayudara a impulsar un juicio para su padrino.

Después de despedirse del ministro, no queriendo que escuchara la dirección flu de su casa llamaron a Daysi quien inmediatamente los transporto a la mansión Potter, donde encontraron a un Sirius ansioso por escuchar noticias de su reunión con el gerente de cuentas, por lo que procedieron a contarle todo lo sucedido esa mañana dejando al hombre un poco desconcertado por la audacia del ministro de magia, al querer usar a su ahijado para atrapar a un presunto criminal peligroso que fuera seguidor de tu sabes quién.

-Entiendo todo lo que me han dicho pero, ¿Cómo vamos hacer para atrapar a la rata?- pregunto Sirius intrigado por saber cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir.

-Bueno, como ninguno de nosotros esta en Griffyndor lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a tener una clase con Ronald y tratar de quitársele sin que se dé cuenta o podemos hablar con Minerva y Severus para ver que propones ellos- respondio Hermione sopesando sus posibilidades.

-¿Ustedes no están en Griffyndor?- pregunto horrorizado Sirius pasando por alto que habían llamado por sus nombres de pila a dos profesores.

-No, estamos en Slytherin y la cabeza de la casa es el padrino de Hermione Severus Snape- respondio Harry rodando los ojos ante la cara del hombre.

-Slytherin, no Griffyndor y se llevan bien con Snape esto es fin de mundo- respondio nuevamente el hombre sorprendido por tales revelaciones.

-Sí, Sirius somos Slytherin y estamos bien con nuestra casa, volviendo a lo importante opino igual que Hermione debemos llamar a Severus y a Minerva para conversar, creo que deberíamos invitarlos a cenar esta noche y plantearles nuestras inquietudes, ¿Qué opinas mi amor?- le pregunto Harry a su prometida ignorando a su padrino que aún no podía creer que no fueran leones.

-Estoy de acuerdo creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por los momentos, después de todo los Wesley aún se encuentran en Egipto y no podemos hacer nada, voy a escribir dos notas y mando a Daysi con ellas, voy a indicarles que serán transportados por la misma Daysi hoy en la noche- respondio Hermione procediendo a levantarse hacia la biblioteca para hacer lo que había dicho.

-Sirius escúchame, estamos en buenos términos con Severus él es nuestro informante de las cosas que hace Dumbledore y que pueden perjudicarnos, y hasta los momentos no nos ha fallado, hasta entro con nosotros a la cámara de los secretos y nos ayudó a destruir un basilisco asi que confió plenamente en el- hablo Harry dirigiéndose a su padrino.

-Entiendo, y confió en tu palabra pero ¿Qué pasa con Minerva?- interrogo el hombre.

-Ella es otro asunto, todavía no estamos plenamente seguros de su lealtad por lo que cuando venga le vamos a pedir que nos dé un juramento mágico de que no va a repetir nada de lo que aquí se hable, ya que ella si nos costó convencerla de que el director no era tan bueno como ella creía- respondio su ahijado contándole los hechos.

-Tienes que entender que ella tiene años la lado de Dumbledore y me imagino que es muy difícil cambiar la imagen que tienes de una persona de un día para otro por más pruebas que tengas, yo la entiendo pero estoy dispuesto a confiar en tu juicio, después de todo ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo sin estar a tu lado, por lo que aprovechare todas las oportunidades que se me están presentando.

-Hablando de eso, mañana va a venir un curandero de Gringotts a examinarte para ver cómo te encuentras de salud después de todo estuviste mucho tiempo encerrado sin atención medica- respondio Harry acordándose de lo que había acordado con Sharptooth.

Mientras Harry hablaba con su padrino, ya Hermione había enviado las notas con Daysi a los profesores, quienes al recibirlas estuvieron de acuerdo en asistir a cenar sobre todo porque le intrigaba saber de qué se iba a tratar la conversación que querían tener con ellos, pero intuían que tenía que ver con la fuga de Sirius Black de la cárcel de Azkaban; por otro lado Snape estaba un poco desconcertado de que Dumbledore no lo haya llamado aun para contarle sus planes ahora que el padrino de Harry era un prófugo, cosa que lo molestaba porque no sabía que estaba tramando el viejo en esos momentos, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro en cuanto supiera que tramaba iba avisarle a su ahijada y prometido para que estuvieran atentos.

 **Aquí estoy con el capítulo 26 espero que haya sido de su agrado y esperen el siguiente la semana que viene porque vuelvo al ritmo de un capitulo por semana nuevamente.**


	27. Capítulo 27

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Albus Dumbledore no era un hombre feliz, después de levantarse como todos los días y estar en el gran comedor teniendo su desayuno; llego su copia del profeta con la noticia de que Sirius Black había escapado de Azkaban, y estaba seguro que lo primero que iba hacer el hombre era conseguir a Harry Potter y contarle toda la verdad sobre los acontecimientos aquella noche de Halloween, cosa que no le convenía debido a que saldrían a la luz ciertas verdades como que él fue quien fundió el hechizo fidelio y tenía conocimiento de que el guardián secreto era Pettigrew, y que no le habían dado un juicio al hombre, por lo que dejo su desayuno a medio comer y se retiró a su oficina.

Tenía que encontrar al mocoso Potter y colocar su mejor semblante de abuelo para intentar influir en el niño, debía tratar de que le hiciera caso, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro para él; pretendía llevarlo a la escuela para asi tenerlo vigilado por lo que restaba de verano y asi evitar un encuentro con su padrino, pero más fácil era decirlo que hacerlo, primero porque no sabía cuál era su ubicación, segundo su ave fénix no quería llevarlo hasta Harry, y tercero el niño no estaba hablando con Dumbledore; asi que tenía que pensar muy bien en su estrategia.

Asi se mantuvo pensativo, hasta que una cabeza se asomó por la chimenea a través de la red flu, no siendo otro que Tom el dueño del caldero chorreante quien estableció conexión con el director para darle la noticia de que el niño que vivió estaba en el callejón Diagon, concretamente en el banco por lo que se apresuró en entrar en su chimenea y una vez en el lugar le dio gracias a Tom por su información, después de todo por cada cosa importante que le decía recibía una buena recompensa de parte del director, de allí se dirigió a las adyacencias del banco donde se colocó un encanto para hacerse invisible y se instaló a esperar que Harry saliera de la institución.

Pero para su desgracia, antes de que intentara acercarse al niño, Fudge se le había adelantado llevándose a Potter con la otra niña después de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, hacia una habitación privada en el caldero chorreante a la cual, no pudo acercarse porque estaba fuertemente custodiada por la guardia auror del ministro, teniendo asi que esperar a que salieran e intentar interceptarlo nuevamente para plantearle sus preocupaciones; cosa que también le salió mal, porque en cuanto Harry y Hermione salieron de la habitación llamaron a su elfo y en un instante ya no estaban en el lugar, dejando a un Albus Dumbledore molesto por ser ignorado, aunque las personas que le hicieron tal desprecio no estaban al tanto de su presencia.

Molesto consigo mismo por no haber logrado acercarse al niño que vivió, volvió al castillo de Hogwarts a plantearse una nueva estrategia de acercamiento, porque simplemente no se iba a rendir en su esfuerzo de acercarse a Harry Potter, pasando por alto la visita del elfo Potter a dos de sus profesores para invitarlos a una cena, desperdiciando asi una valiosa oportunidad de acercarse a su objetivo.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione se encontraban tranquilamente almorzando con Sirius, quien ya se había hecho a la idea de cenar con la profesora más estricta de su época de estudiante y con su enemigo de la adolescencia, simplemente porque había dicho que no iba a desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad para estar cerca de su ahijado, aunque tuviera que tragarse sus prejuicios y convivir con personas que no habían sido muy allegadas a él cuándo era libre, motivo por el cual su ahijado estaba contento de que el hombre estaba poniendo de su parte, aunque entendían que debía adaptarse nuevamente a su libertad y esperaban que con la ayuda del curandero lograra salir adelante en el menor tiempo posible.

La tarde transcurrió tranquilamente para los habitantes de la mansión Potter, quienes no tenían ninguna preocupación importante más que prepararse para la cena de la noche, no asi Albus Dumbledore que aún seguía sumido en sus pensamiento sopesando sus posibilidades y lamentándose de que los Wesley estuvieran en ese momento de vacaciones, ya que fácilmente podían ser candidatos en cuidar el niño el resto de las vacaciones y por consiguiente avanzar en su plan de tratar de romper el compromiso del niño.

Entre tanto, en la mansión Potter ya se encontraban Snape junto con sus anfitriones a la espera de la cena, cuando vieron bajar por las escaleras a Sirius Black; el primer impulso de los profesores fue tomar su varita y apuntarla hacia hombre, debido a que ellos eran conscientes de la razón por la que había estado preso en Azkaban, pero Harry y Hermione en un solo movimiento procedieron a desarmarlos para luego proceder a contarles toda la historia de lo que había acontecido en esos últimos dos días en los cuales tuvieron las pruebas de la inocencia de Sirius.

-Asi que, ¿estuviste en la cárcel por casi diez años sin un juicio? y ¡Dumbledore no hizo nada para demostrar tu inocencia, sabiendo que no eras el guardián secreto de los Potter!- exclamo horrorizada Minerva quien aún estaba luchando por creer que el gran líder de la luz no era todo lo que se veía a simple vista.

-¿Y te extraña Minerva?, por supuesto que no hizo nada, como también bloqueo las voluntades de los Night y Potter para impedir que nos hiciéramos cargo de los niños, al gran Albus Dumbledore le convenía que el padrino del niño que vivió estuviera en la cárcel para que asi pudiera avanzar con sus planes- respondio Snape burlándose de su colega.

-Tienes razón, pero después de tantos años de seguirlo ciegamente, aun me cuesta creer todas las cosas que ha hecho Albus- hablo de nuevo McGonagall excusándose por su falta de credibilidad.

-No te preocupes Minerva, que si yo hubiera estado fuera de la cárcel quizás también, aun pensaría que Dumbledore siempre tenía la razón, y que hacia las cosas con un fin, pero diez años en Azkaban no pasaron en vano y dejaron secuelas, sin embargo Harry y Hermione ya me contrataron un curandero que va a venir mañana para hacerme una evaluación- dijo Sirius interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿No creo que nos hayan invitado para simplemente contarnos que Sirius es inocente verdad?- pegunto Severus queriendo saber el verdadero motivo para solicitar su presencia esa noche.

-Sí, pero no es toda la razón; como ya le dijimos Sirius no mato a Pettigrew y mi gerente de cuentas piensa que sería bueno atraparlo y presentarlo al ministerio para que asi no se puedan negar a darle un juicio a Sirius- contesto Harry empezando a explicar las razones para su presencia.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero su búsqueda va a ser muy difícil lleva escondido diez años- hablo Snape viendo las posibilidades hasta que vio las sonrisas de los niños que delataban sabían algo por lo que prosiguió con su declaración-A menos que, ¿ustedes sepan su paradero y nos tengan aquí para que nosotros lo atrapemos?

-La verdad es que si sabemos de su ubicación, como Sirius explico Pettigrew es un animago y su forma es una rata, la cual ha estado en la familia Wesley todo este tiempo, o no se les hace extraño que la rata mascota haya vivido más allá de lo estipulado para un animal de su especie- respondio Hermione dejando a los dos profesores sorprendidos.

-No puede ser, si eso es verdad Pettigrew ha estado viviendo en la torre de Griffyndor todos estos años sin darnos cuenta, ¿están seguros que la mascota Wesley es Peter?- pregunto McGonagall no creyendo que había estado albergando al culpable de la muerte de Lily y James en su propia torre.

-Estoy seguro Minerva, lo reconocí en esta foto de profeta- respondio Sirius mostrándole el titular del periódico donde efectivamente se veía una rata en el bolsillo de Ronald- Y eso fue el detonante para que me escapara de Azkaban el saber que la rata estaba tan cerca de mi ahijado, y por supuesto la venganza aun no perdono que por su culpa mis amigos estén muertos- prosiguió el hombre con la voz quebrada.

-Entendemos, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada, hay que esperar que empiece el nuevo mandato y Minerva como tú tienes acceso a la torre de Griffyndor en cuanto se presente la oportunidad, debes capturar a la rata- hablo Snape formulando un plan inmediatamente.

-Eso fue lo que nosotros pensamos, creemos que lo mas factible es que conservemos su forma animago y lo encerremos en una jaula irrompible para luego enviárselo a Amelia Bones con una nota, otra cosa que me intriga es ¿cómo consiguieron los Wesley llevar la rata a Hogwarts si solo se permiten gatos, lechuzas y ranas como mascotas?- agrego Harry refinando la idea de Severus y haciendo una nueva pregunta.

-Creo que es posible, lo que debemos ahora averiguar es como hacerlo sin que apunte a nosotros su envió y respondiendo a tu pegunta fue Albus que hizo una excepción alegando que los Wesley eran una familia de luz, muy importante además de no tener muchos recursos y que no le hacían daño a nadie teniendo una rata mascota- dijo Minerva pensativa.

-No se preocupen por el envió, estoy seguro que nuestro gerente de cuenta se hará cargo de este punto y debí suponer que Dumbledore tenía su nariz metida en el hecho de doblar las reglas para ciertas personas a su conveniencia- contesto Harry convencido del plan de acción.

-Bien, con todo lo importante ya discutido porque no pasamos al comedor para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena- hablo Hermione para dejar zanjada la conversación.

La cena transcurrió entre historias de los merodeadores en la escuela, de cómo era Lily de estudiante; hasta una disculpa de Sirius a Snape por lo mal que lo trato en su época de adolescente, a lo que el maestro de pociones contesto que él también había tenido la culpa por ser una persona rencorosa en esa época y formar parte de los mortifagos, cosa de la que aún se arrepiente ya que eso lo alejo de su única amiga de verdad, terminada la cena McGonagall y Snape se retiraron dándoles buenas noches a los habitantes de la casa, quienes inmediatamente se fueron a sus habitaciones para tener una buena noche de sueño.

En la mañana Harry y Hermione se despertaron aun envueltos el uno en el otro sin intenciones de salir de la cama _"Amor ya va siendo hora de que nos alistemos para el día, acuérdate que hoy viene el curandero a examinar a Sirius"_ le dijo Hermione a su novio para que se levantara _"No, se está muy a gusto aquí contigo pegada a mi"_ respondio el pegándola más hacia su cuerpo _"Lo sé, pero no podemos quedarnos todo el día en la cama"_ dijo ella nuevamente tratando de separarse de él _"está bien, pero dame un beso"_ pidió Harry mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro de su prometida, quien lo recibió gustosa y se dieron un beso largo al cual le siguieron unas cuantas caricias, antes de por fin levantarse y asearse para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Cuando bajaron al comedor, ya Sirius se encontraba en el lugar degustando unos huevos revueltos, con tostadas y salchicha por lo que se unieron al hombre y comenzaron a llenar sus platos; después se trasladaron a la sala a esperar la llegada del curandero que no tardó en aparecer junto a Daysi, presentándose duende femenino como Maya y procedió a evaluar a Sirius, quien simplemente se quedó quieto mientras la curandero hacia lo suyo, después de un rato de lanzar varios hechizos y estar anotando algo en un pergamino procedió a dar su veredicto.

-El señor Black presenta un cuadro de desnutrición severo que se puede resolver con la ingesta de estas pociones diariamente durante un mes- dijo mientras le tendía un paquete con varias opciones a los niños.

-En cuanto a los efectos de los dementores, recomiendo practicar oclumancia asi como tomar estas pociones dos veces al día por dos meses, eso le ira devolviendo su cordura poco a poco además de que deberían programarle una cita con un psiquiatra para que hable sobre sus problemas, les recomiendo a Freud un sanador de la mente que trabaja para Gringotts, si se colocan en contacto con su gerente de cuentas estoy segura que lo tendrán en poco tiempo tratando al señor Black - prosiguió Maya tendiéndoles otro paquete con pociones.

-También encontré algunos hechizos en su persona, eran hechizos de fidelidad atados a Dumbledore, asi como un hechizo confundus que hacía que su juicio no fuera del todo claro llevándolo a cometer imprudencias, y digo eran porque ya los removí, por lo demás el señor Black solo necesita hacer ejercicio, tomar el sol y tener una dieta balanceada- termino de dar su veredicto el curandero.

-Muchas gracias, veremos que siga todas sus recomendaciones al pie de la letra puede retirar sus honorarios con nuestro gerente de cuentas como quedamos, por favor pasarle también su informe y que llame al sanador de mente para que atienda al padrino de mi prometido; cuando esté lista Daysi la transportara de nuevo al banco- hablo Hermione agradeciendo sus servicios.

Al retirarse Maya, los niños procedieron a darle las primeras dosis de pociones a Sirius asi como a ventilar sus emociones hacia Dumbledore, del cual cada vez aprendían algo nuevo que había hecho a alguien cercano para ellos, ahora entendían más que nunca porque Sirius actuó impulsivo aquella noche de Halloween olvidando por completo a su ahijado, todo había sido planeado en un principio por el gran líder de la luz, cada pieza estaba cayendo en su sitio sin que el viejo se diera cuenta que los demás estaban aprendiendo sobre sus maquinaciones.

Entre tanto, el gran líder de la luz se encontraba reunido con el ministro de magia en su oficina porque había solicitado una reunión urgente con el director de Hogwarts, para plantearle las nuevas medidas de seguridad para la escuela ahora que Sirius Black se encontraba suelto y lo más probable era que se acercara a la institución para hacerle daño al niño que vivió, cosa que como ministro de magia no se podía permitir.

-Voy a enviar aurores para que estén en Hogsmeade vigilando los accesos a Hogwarts, además de colocar dementores para que se hagan cargo de Black apenas lo vean- dijo Fudge convencido de que eso era lo mejor para mantener al niño que vivió a salvo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con los aurores, pero ¿dementores cerca de los niños pequeños? Fudge no creo que eso sea posible- respondio Dumbledore con su mejor tono de abuelo quien ya estaba haciendo planes en su cabeza para este giro de acontecimientos.

-Los dementores se quedan, ellos son los guardianes de Azkaban y quien mejor que ellos para acabar con la amenaza que es Black- respondio con vehemencia el hombre que no le veía nada malo a la presencia de las creaturas.

-Sí, pero pueden ser perjudiciales para la salud de los estudiantes, quien garantiza que no se acerquen a los niños- respondio Dumbledore sin empujar mucho ya que le convenía que los dementores estuvieran cerca con la esperanza de que atacaran a Harry para asi defenderlo y quedar como un héroe.

-Los dementores se quedan, si quieres se quedan fuera de la sala de la escuela pero no los voy a retirar, esa es mi última palabra- hablo el ministro nuevamente no queriendo echarse atrás con el tema de los guardianes de la prisión mágica.

-Si no hay de otra, se pueden quedar pero fuera de la salas de Hogwarts- respondio el director con su mejo tono de resignación.

Después de esas últimas palabras el ministro se retiró de la escuela dejando a Dumbledore metido en sus pensamientos, quien estaba contento con el giro de la circunstancias ya que eso le sumaba algunos puntos a los planes que ya tenía, y es que el gran líder de la luz ya se había puesto en contacto con Remus Lupin; hombre lobo, quien también era uno de los mejores amigos de los Potter y de Black, para que tomara el puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo cual logro convenciendo al hombre de que debía estar cerca de Harry para protegerlo en caso de que Sirius se acercara a la escuela.

Los dementores solo le daban un plus a su plan, debido a que podía convencer al hombre para que hiciera el viaje a Hogwarts en el tren junto a los estudiantes, programar un requisa de los dementores al transporte mágico y que Lupin tuviera que alejarlos protegiendo asi al niño que vivió de la influencia de tales creaturas, creando asi la confianza entre ambos y luego Remus se convertiría en su informante sobre las actividades de Potter y Night alrededor de la escuela, lo cual podía lograr con unos cuantos hechizos por aquí y por allá en el momento indicado, primero debía procurar que el hombre lobo se ganara la confianza del niño.

Ahora solo quedaba comunicarle al personal sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad, lo cual podía esperar para cuando se acercara el comienzo del año escolar debido a que la mayoría se encontraban de vacaciones, permaneciendo únicamente en el castillo Minerva y Severus quienes pasaban todo el año en las instalaciones ya que tenían allí sus residencias; solo esperaba que la reunión no fuera muy problemática para su salud.

 **Hola a todos este fue el capítulo 27 en el siguiente ya comienza el nuevo año escolar y con él las maquinaciones de Dumbledore con las esperanza de hacerse con la confianza de Harry espero que les haya gustado y las semana que viene tiene el próximo capítulo.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**CAPITULO XXVIII**

Faltando dos semanas para el inicio del nuevo año escolar, los profesores que se encargarían de impartir las asignaturas ese año ya estaban en el castillo realizando todos los preparativos necesarios, para recibir nuevamente a los estudiantes dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts, por lo que Dumbledore decidió hacer lo inevitable, llamando a una reunión con el personal para informarles sobre los nuevos guardianes que iba a tener la escuela, los cuales él había aceptado después de hablar con el ministro de magia, claro alegando que se había opuesto a la propuesta desde el principio y termino aceptando después de mucha insistencia consiguiendo que los dementores se quedaran fuera de las salas de la institución.

Después de hablar sobre los preparativos habituales para la llegada de los nuevos y viejos estudiantes, Albus procedió a informarles sobre las nuevas medidas de seguridad, en cuanto dijo lo de los aurores que iban a estar en Hogsmeade todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era una buena cosa, nunca esta demás un poco de seguridad sobre todo en las salidas de los sábados hacia el pueblo mágico, pero el desorden se formó al enterarse que no solo los aurores estarían cerca de la escuela, sino también los dementores ya que los profesores consideraban que era extremista esa medida, de colocar tales creaturas al alcance de cualquier niño en su cuidado.

-Albus, ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar tales atrocidades cerca de los niños?- pregunto Minerva indignada.

-La verdad, es que no pude hacer nada el ministro insistió en que se debían dejar por si Sirius Black aparecía, lo único que pude conseguir fue que los colocara fuera de las salas de la escuela- respondio Dumbledore con su mejor cara de abuelo tratando de calmar a la mujer.

-Pero tú eres el director de Hogwarts debiste plantarte más firme a Fudge, el ministerio no tiene ninguna injerencia en los asuntos de Hogwarts- volvió a decir McGonagall aun molesta por las acciones del viejo.

-Ahora Minerva, entiendo su indignación pero mis manos están atadas yo no puedo hacer nada contra los mandatos del ministro de magia- hablo otra vez el hombre conservando el tono de abuelo dando la impresión de estar triste porque no pudo hacer nada.

-Como sea, solo te advierto una cosa sobre tu cabeza pesara si alguno de esos dementores llega atacar un estudiante- dijo la profesora de transfiguración mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala de profesores.

Dejando atrás, a los demás maestros quienes también estaban indignados con las decisiones del director, por lo que no quedó más remedio que suspender la reunión hasta nueva orden; una vez afuera Severus Snape se apresuró hacia la oficina de Minerva para tratar de calmarla y escribir una carta conjunta con los acontecimientos para enviársela a Harry y Hermione a través de su elfo domestico, para que asi estuvieran al tanto de las medidas de seguridad y nos los tomaran desprevenidos a la hora de llegar a la escuela.

El tiempo previo del regreso a Hogwarts Harry y Hermione lo ocuparon estudiando los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión Potter, ayudando a Sirius en sus sesiones de terapia, además de estar pendiente de que se tomara las pociones tal como había dicho Maya que debía hacerlo y hasta los momentos habían buenos resultados ya que el hombre se veía más recompuesto de sus males asi como más centrado mentalmente que cuando lo encontraron la primera vez.

Faltando las dos semanas para iniciar clases decidieron ir al callejón Diagon en busca de su útiles escolares; tarea que un primer momento le iban a encomendar a Daysi, pero después de mucho pensarlo decidieron hacerlo ellos mismos para detraerse un poco y medir la sensación de las personas en las calles ante la fuga de Sirius, lamentablemente apenas llegaron al caldero chorreante se encontraron con los Wesley quienes acababan de llegar de Egipto y estaban de compras también en el callejón para sus materiales.

-¡Harry querido!, qué bueno que te veo quiero agradecerte nuevamente por haber salvado a mi niña el año pasado, y quisiera invitarte a la madriguera a un almuerzo- dijo Molly Wesley acercándose apenas lo vio.

-Señora Wesley, déjeme repetirle que yo no fui a esa cámara a salvar a su hija y que yo no le he dado permiso para tratarme con tanta familiaridad para usted soy Lord Potter- hablo Harry tomando distancia de la mujer quien ya estaba cerca con las intenciones de abrazarlo.

-Tonterías, salvaste a mi niña por lo tanto ya te considero como un Wesley más, por lo que puedo llamarte como quiera- respondio la matriarca tratando de separarlo de Hermione ante la mirada de su esposo e hijos.

-Parece que no entiende verdad, yo no salve a su hija, yo no tenía ninguna intención de preservar su vida cuando entre en esa cámara, por si se le olvida yo no estaba solo, también estaba el profesor Snape y mis amigos de Slytherin e insisto que me llame Lord Potter porque no tengo ningún trato con usted o con algún miembro de su familia- replico Harry zafándose de la mujer y volviendo al lado de su prometida quien hasta los momentos había estado en silencio viendo las interacciones.

-Pero, pero… como sea que fuere salvaste a mi Ginny y nosotros queremos demostrarte nuestro agradecimiento, estoy segura que te divertirás en la madriguera jugando quidditch con mi Ronald, además de que te encantara la cocina de mi niña- dijo Molly intentando nuevamente convencer al niño que vivió para que fuera almorzar a la madriguera.

-Ahora señora Wesley parece que usted no ha entendido todavía, mi prometido no quiere ir a ninguna parte cerca de su familia primero porque sus dos hijos más jóvenes solo son unos acosadores, que van detrás de la fama del niño que vivió y segundo porque no le agrada su familia, asi que haga el favor y se mueve a un lado que nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- intervino Hermione harta de la mujer pelirroja, mientras tomaba a Harry de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia al callejón Diagon.

Dejando a la matriarca Wesley enfadada, porque no había podido acaparar la atención del niño que vivió para que fuera a la madriguera y tratar de juntarlo con su princesa, porque ella estaba seguro que su destino no estaba al lado de la niña castaña que se hacía llamar su prometida, sino de su pequeña Ginny que después de todo venia de una larga lista de sangre pura, entre tanto la niña en cuestión durante todo el encuentro lo único que hacía era ver a su héroe con ojos soñadores hasta que Hermione rompió el hechizo dejando a la pequeña pelirroja enfadada con sus acciones; y es que la menor de los Wesley después del incidente del basilisco en ningún momento fue evaluada por un sanador de la mente como le habían recomendado, dejando que la niña tuviera graves secuelas después de lo sucedido..

Entre tanto, Harry ya estaba en el callejón haciendo sus compras con una Hermione aun furiosa que lo único que hacía era despotricar en contra de la familia de pelirrojos, pero eso a él no le importaba debido a que pensaba que ella se veía sexy enfadada. Una vez obtenido todo lo necesario para volver a Hogwarts, hicieron una parada en la heladería antes de hacer su camino nuevamente al caldero chorreante y volver a la mansión Potter, claro evitando nuevamente a la familia pelirroja que se encontraba almorzando en el lugar.

A su llegada a casa, se encontraron a Sirius esperándolos con un sobre en la mano, que según el Snape y McGonagall lo habían enviado usando a Daysi por lo que fueron a la biblioteca, y procedieron a leer la misiva; al enterarse que el próximo año habrían dementores alrededor de la escuela, su único pensamiento era preguntarse qué pasaba por la mente de Dumbledore para permitir tal atrocidad, siendo el más vocal Sirius ya que él había estado sometido a los mismos en su tiempo en Azkaban, por lo que inmediatamente se colocó a planear lecciones de defensa contra las artes oscuras para que pudieran repeler a la creatura, por lo cual durante esas dos últimas semanas iban a estar estudiando el encanto patronus.

Asi llego el día en que debían abordar el tren a Hogwarts, donde Sirius como no podía despedirlos directamente en la plataforma lo hizo del lado muggle claro con un fuerte encanto glamour para prevenir ser reconocido, en dicha despedida les dio las últimas recomendaciones para tener un patronus corpóreo porque hasta los momentos lo único que podían era producir era una niebla, lo cual ya era bastante para solo dos semanas de estudio además el hombre prometió seguir al pie de la letra con su régimen de pociones asi como con las terapias con Freud, quien ya se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo para el merodeador.

Ya en el tren, Harry y Hermione procedieron a buscar un compartimiento encontrándose que por tardar un poco en su despedida, no había un compartimiento que no estuviera ocupado por un alumno, por lo que no les quedó más remedio que instalarse en uno que era ocupado por un hombre que se encontraba dormido, asumiendo que quizás se tratara del nuevo profesor de defensa ya que Lockhart se había borrado toda la memoria con su propio hechizo, al rato aparecieron sus amigos quienes se apresuraron a dejar sus cosas junto a las de ellos y sentarse en los lugares vacíos, para empezar hablar sobre sus veranos.

A mitad de camino mientras los niños hablaban de sus cosas ante el asombro de un Remus Lupin el cual fingía dormir, mientras estaba pendiente de la conversación de Harry con sus amigos asi como de cualquier incidente como le había dicho Dumbledore cuando lo contrato, no podía creer que Harry fuera amigo de niños de familias oscuras y que además estuviera en Slytherin; cuando el tren se detuvo de repente y se sintió un frio alrededor del compartimiento.

-¿Qué está pasando no creo que ya hallamos llegado?- pregunto Daphne preocupada por la interrupción del viaje.

-No, aún es muy pronto para haber llegado a Hogwarts- respondio Hermione mientras fruncía el ceño al sentir el frio que se estaba apoderando del compartimiento.

Entonces los demás empezaron también a sentir el frio repentino y comenzaron asustarse por no saber a qué se debía esa sensación de miedo que se apoderaba de ellos, cuando de repente entro una figura negra al compartimiento haciendo que los sentimientos anteriores se intensificaran aún más, además de que la creatura que ingreso se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry, quien aún tenía a Hermione en sus piernas, tal y como la había tenido durante todo el viaje, en ese instante ambos niños comenzaron a sentir que toda la felicidad se les escapaba del cuerpo hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaban frente a un dementor y procedieron a lanzar su patronus, obteniendo el resultado que obtuvieron durante los últimos días solo una niebla que solo ayudo a colocar un poco de distancia con la creatura, hasta que el hombre del compartimiento se despertó y lanzo su propio patronus y dijo:

-Váyanse de aquí inmediatamente, que ninguna de estas personas está escondiendo a Sirius Black en este compartimiento- y con eso la creatura salió despedida del lugar.

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunto el hombre dirigiéndose a los niños, quienes solo pudieron asentir aun aturdidos por la experiencia.

-Me alegro, y por cierto buen intento con el patronus para ser tan jóvenes, tengan coman esto se sentirán mejor- hablo nuevamente mientras les daba un trozo de chocolate a cada uno.

-Gracias señor, y por cierto ¿Quién es usted?- agradeció Harry mientras expresaba la pregunta que todos tenían en su mente.

-De nada, yo soy Remus Lupin y seré su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y para los que se lo pregunten esa creatura que vieron fue un dementor y estaba en el tren buscando a Sirius Black por órdenes del ministerio- respondio el hombre mientras les daba algo más de información.

-Y por eso sigo diciendo que el viaje en el tren es inútil, cuando pudimos haber llegado a la escuela por flu desde nuestras casas y nos hubiéramos ahorrado la visita desagradable- dijo Hermione molesta por haber sentido esa sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

-Bueno, eso es algo interesante pero el viaje en tren es tradición; ahora si me disculpan voy a revisar los otros compartimientos para ver cómo se encuentran los demás- agrego Lupin mientras salía del lugar e iba hacia los demás vagones del tren.

El resto del viaje lo gastaron hablando sobre sus experiencia ante la aparición de los dementores asi como sus impresiones sobre el nuevo profesor de defensa, además de interrogar a Harry y Hermione sobre el patronus que intentaron fundir durante su visita, a lo que ellos contestaron que lo habían encontrado en un libro de su biblioteca y durante el verano comenzaron a estudiarlo y ese era el resultado que habían obtenido hasta los momentos, y que jamás pensaron que les iba ser útil tan pronto. La llegada a Hogwarts fue bienvenida para todos los niños que se encontraban a bordo del tren ya que no podían sacarse de la cabeza la sensación desagradable por la que habían pasado.

Una vez en el gran salón, procedieron a escuchar la clasificación de los nuevos primeros años, asi como la presentación del nuevo profesor de defensa y por supuesto no podía faltar la mirada acosadora de Ginny Wesley hacia Harry, y es que la niña aun insistía en que Harry había sido su héroe y por lo tanto debía estar a su lado como su novia y en un futuro como su esposa, ya que en la mente contaminada de la niña, cuando él fue a la cámara de los secretos fue solo para salvarla de las garras del que no debe ser nombrado, tal como en los cuentos de hadas donde por supuesto ella era la princesa en peligro; por otro lado Snape al enterarse del incidente concertó una reunión con su ahijada y Harry para hablar sobre el mismo apenas fueran despedidos a sus salas comunes, por lo cual los niños ya se encontraban en la oficina del maestro de pociones.

-¿Qué sucedió en el tren?- pregunto Severus queriendo saber su versión de los hechos ya que Dumbledore les había dicho a los maestros sobre el incidente, restándole importancia a tal acontecimiento.

-El tren se detuvo de repente, empezamos a sentir frio y de repente un dementor entro al compartimiento y se acercó hacia nosotros cuando nos percatamos que se trataba de un dementor intentamos fundir un patronus, pero aún no podemos fundir uno completo por lo que solo pudimos hacer que se distanciara, hasta que Lupin se levantó y lo ahuyento con su patronus completo- respondio Harry contando paso a paso lo sucedido.

-Ya veo, me imagino que Sirius les estuvo enseñando el encanto patronus- respondio el hombre.

-Sí, pero como tuvimos poco tiempo de practica hasta ahora solo podemos producir la niebla, que según él es un gran avance para el tiempo que hemos estado estudiando el hechizo- dijo Hermione interviniendo en la conversación.

-Y tiene toda la razón, si quieren todos los miércoles después de la cena nos podemos reunir para supervisarlos y ayudarlos a avanzar con el encantamiento patronus, y creo que deberían avisarle a Black sobre lo ocurrido en el tren, como padrino de Harry tiene todo el derecho de saber lo que sucede con su ahijado aunque este emancipado- hablo Severus colocándose a la orden para seguir el entrenamiento de los niños.

-Estamos de acuerdo con ese curso de acción, antes de dormir le enviare un mensaje con Daysi contándole todo, pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿de verdad el ministerio fue el que mando los dementores a un tren lleno de niños?- pregunto Harry no creyendo que los magos estuvieran tan locos para exponer a sus hijos a esas horribles creaturas.

-La verdad no estoy seguro, pero no me extrañaría que Dumbledore tuviera sus manos metidas en esa inspección sorpresa del tren, con el anciano nunca se sabe, también está el hecho de que Remus Lupin el nuevo profesor de defensa era amigo de tus padres Harry y el viejo lo contrato precisamente este año cuando Black escapa de Azkaban, no creo que sea casualidad- contesto el hombre aportando sus mejores conjeturas.

-Ya veo, y me imagino que Lupin es leal al director- intervino Hermione.

-Sí, desde que estaba en la escuela le ha sido leal al director incluso más que Minerva ya que el creció creyendo en la grandeza de Dumbledore, debido a que es un hombre lobo y Albus hizo un excepción y lo dejo cursar Hogwarts, ahora creo que ya se ha hecho tarde y ustedes tienen que levantarse mañana temprano regresen a la sala común de Slytherin- hablo el maestro de pociones expresando sus propias conjeturas.

Ya en su habitación, Harry y Hermione procedieron a escribirle a Sirius contándole los detalles del ataque del dementor en el tren, además de la intervención de Remus Lupin del cual pidieron información para saber cómo tratar con él; mientras que Dumbledore estaba en su oficina pensando que por primera vez desde que llego el niño que vivió a la escuela las cosas estaban marchando tal y como las había planeado, porque el ataque dementor fue algo que se le ocurrió a él para que Remus fuera el salvador y se ganara la confianza del niño, ahora solo restaba esperar como se fueran desarrollando los acontecimientos a partir de ese momento; lástima que el Albus no sabía que nada iba a ir como el quería en ningún momento ese año.

 **Como todas las semanas este fue el nuevo capítulo de la historia espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la semana que viene que estaré subiendo el capítulo 29 y con el nuevas maquinaciones de Dumbledore que se verán truncadas.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**CAPITULO XXIX**

Sirius al recibir la carta de su ahijado se enfureció porque no podía entender como el ministro pudo permitir que tales creaturas estuvieran cerca de un montón de niños en un tren en movimiento, la noticia de que Remus Lupin estaba en la escuela y que era el nuevo profesor de defensa lo tomo por sorpresa debido a que no había oído de el en más de diez años, ni siquiera para ir a reclamarle por sus supuestos crímenes; asi que no sabía que recomendarle a los niños por lo que procedió a escribirle una carta y enviarla al día siguiente diciéndoles que juzgaran por ellos mismos al hombre debido a que él tenía tiempo que no sabía de él y por lo tanto no podía discernir cuanto había cambiado en los últimos años; sin embargo, les dijo que Lupin era un hombre lobo y que se mantuvieran alejados de él los días previos a la luna llena, porque era el momento en el que estaba más irritable, además de que le pidieran a Severus para ver si estaba tomando la poción wolfbane y quien lo había contratado.

El inicio de clases se realizó con total normalidad, el grupo de amigos Slytherin asistieron como siempre a sus clases sin ninguna novedad en sus estudios; recibieron la carta de Sirius al día siguiente de su llegada a Hogwarts y estuvieron de acuerdo con sus observaciones, además de agradecerle por la información de que su nuevo maestro era un hombre lobo, mientras que Dumbledore solo era un observador silencioso esperando el momento para colocar su plan en marcha, debido a que hasta los momentos el niño que vivió aún no había asistido a la primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y hecho contacto con Remus Lupin, por lo que solo quedaba esperar que se diera la oportunidad de animar al hombre lobo para que se hiciera amigo del niño con la promesa de contarle historias de sus padres y asi empezar a ganar su confianza.

A mitad de semana tuvieron su primera clase de transfiguración con McGonagall quien aprovechó el momento para pedirle a Harry y Hermione que se quedaran después de clases porque tenía algunos asuntos escolares que discutir con ellos, quedándose al final de la lección después de despedirse del resto de sus amigos siguieron a la profesora a su oficina, quien al llegar a la misma procedió a colocar un hechizo sobre los retratos y a insonorizar la habitación solo para estar segura de que no hubieran oídos indiscretos que pudieran escuchar su conversación.

-He llegado a la conclusión que el mejor momento para capturar la rata es durante el primer partido de quidditch- comenzó Minerva la conversación.

-Y, ¿Cuándo seria eso?- respondio Harry.

-El miércoles de la próxima semana en la tarde- respondio la profesora consultando su calendario.

-Nos parece bien, ¿va a necesitar algún tipo de ayuda con la captura de Pettigrew?- pregunto nuevamente Harry.

-La verdad espero no necesitar ninguna ayuda, pero de todos modos lo voy hablar con Severus para que me acompañe a la torre de Griffyndor ya que todo el mundo va estar en el campo de quidditch viendo el juego, yo les recomiendo que ustedes vayan a observar el partido también para no levantar ninguna sospecha cuando salga la noticia de que Peter ha sido atrapado- contesto la mujer dando más detalles sobre su plan.

-Ni que tuviéramos opción, estoy segura que Draco nos va arrastrar a las gradas para que lo veamos en su primer juego de la temporada, no hay persona en Slytherin más loca por el quidditch que Malfoy- dijo Hermione resignada a que su tarde del miércoles la iba a gastar viendo un juego que no le llamaba la atención en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, con eso creo que ya tenemos todo cubierto para poder ir detrás de la rata, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?- puntualizo la profesora de transfiguración.

-Estamos bien con el plan, pero quisiéramos saber ¿que nos podía contar sobre Remus Lupin?, ya Sirius nos escribió que era un hombre lobo y que en su tiempo en Hogwarts junto con mi padre y la rata formaron parte de un grupo de bromistas llamado los merodeadores, pero que no podía decirme más de él porque como había pasado su tiempo en Azkaban no sabe que tanto ha cambiado su personalidad, también Severus ya nos dio su opinión, sin embargo queremos saber qué opina usted - interrogo Harry con curiosidad por obtener un poco más de información de su nuevo profesor antes de asistir a su primera lección con el que de casualidad iba ser el viernes en la mañana antes de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, la cual por rarezas de Dumbledore iba estar en la primera semana de clases, mucho antes que años anteriores.

-En realidad yo opino que no ha cambiado mucho, quizás ahora es un poco más sumiso a creer en Albus, pero eso se lo atribuyo a que todos estos años estuvo viviendo y trabajando con muggles y Dumbledore le tendió la mano dándole un empleo en la escuela, además de que fue el mismo director que le permitió asistir a la escuela cuando era joven; por ese lado Albus siempre ha contado con la lealtad del hombre lobo, también sé que hablo con Severus para que le preparara la poción wolfbane por todo el tiempo que permaneciera en Hogwarts, que como saben es una poción cara y que muy pocos saben preparar, dándole otra cosa que agradecer- respondio McGonagall lo más sinceramente posible.

-Entiendo, esto coincide con las opiniones de nuestros padrinos, entonces hay que tener cuidado a su alrededor porque es leal al director- volvió a intervenir Hermione.

-Sí, es lo que yo recomendaría, ahora no les quito más tiempo y disfruten de su tarde, nos vemos nuevamente en la cena- se despidió Minerva de los niños.

Salieron de la oficina de McGonagall contentos porque estaban un paso más cerca de conseguir la libertad de Sirius, sin embargo aún pesaba sobre sus cabezas, lo arriesgado del plan y la forma en que debían tratar a Lupin, siendo este un aliado del director , por lo pronto solo les quedaba esperar y ver como se iban desarrollando las cosas, después de todos aún no habían asistido a la primera clase del hombre lobo y se estuvieran preocupando sin necesidad alguna; llegado el viernes Harry y Hermione junto con sus amigos Slytherin se encontraban a las afueras del aula defensa esperando la llegada del profesor para recibir su primera lección del año, la cual esperaban que fuera mejor que con sus maestros anteriores, y es ya sabían cómo era una clase de defensa adecuada después de recibir asesoramiento tanto de Sirius y Severus; este último había resultado ser un gran maestro en el tema y ya habían avanzado un poco más con el encantamiento patronus en tan solo una noche.

Al entrar al aula a la llegada de Lupin lo primero que pudieron darse cuenta fue del estado de las ropas de su nuevo profesor, que aunque se encontraban enteras no se podía dejar de pasar por alto lo gastadas que se veían; lo primero que hizo Remus fue pedirle a los estudiantes que se quedaran de pie porque la primera clase iba a ser practica y para ello saco un baúl del lado de su escritorio, y comenzó a explicar todo sobre lo Boggart y el hechizo para repelerlos, asi como el movimiento de varita por lo que los niños estuvieron un buen rato practicando el hechizo ridiculus ante la atenta mirada de Lupin, quien al considerar que ya dominaban la teoría procedió a colocarlos en fila, dejando a lo último a los Slytherin amigos de Hermione y Harry; siendo estos los que cerraban la fila de alumnos.

-Con eso es suficiente, yo sé que se estarán preguntando qué es lo que hay dentro del baúl, pues allí se encuentra un Boggart real, por lo que cada uno va ir pasando hacia delante y se enfrentaran a él usando el hechizo que acaban de aprender- dijo el hombre al colocarse al frente de los niños.

A medida que fueron pasando los alumnos, se podría apreciar que para muchos sus peores miedos eran cosas normales como animas en pena, zombis y lo típico algún tipo de animal; como era el caso de Ronald Wesley al cual su Bogart se convirtió en una enorme araña que lo hizo entrar en pánico y el profesor Lupin tuvo que intervenir realizando el mismo el hechizo, sin embargo, cuando paso Neville Longbotton los Slytherin se sorprendieron al ver que el peor miedo del niño de Griffyndor era el profesor Snape regañándolo por haber cometido algún error en pociones, para luego ver como dicha imagen era cubierta por un feo vestido y un sombrero ridículo con un cuervo después que fuera señalado con el hechizo correctamente.

Al momento de pasar los Slytherin las cosas no cambiaron mucho, hasta la llegada del grupo de amigos ya que Daphne, Draco, Blaise y Tracy al hacer frente al Boggart este se convirtió en el basilisco que habían visto el año anterior en la cámara de los secretos, y nadie podía culparlos por eso después de haber vivido esa experiencia traumática enfrentándose a tan peligrosa creatura; pero cuando llego el turno de Hermione Remus decidió dar por terminada la clase, por temor a lo que pudiera transformarse el Boggart para ella y Harry, ya que no estaba seguro si seguirían apareciendo la imagen de la serpiente como a los otros niños, o si aparecería un dementor o el mismo Voldemort, este giro en la clase no le hizo gracia a ninguno de los dos porque estaban ansiosos de ver cuál era su peor miedo, aunque intuían que era perder al otro en una circunstancia trágica, por lo que se quedaron después de clase para interrogar al profesor.

-Profesor, ¿Por qué dio por terminada la clase cuando iba a ser mi turno?, aún quedaban diez minutos para que Harry y yo pasáramos también- pregunto Hermione con un tono de voz inocente.

-Es que no me pareció prudente seguir exponiendo a la clase a sus temores, ya que sus compañeros se contagiaron al ver el basilisco y después los demás también empezaron a temer, y por eso su Boggart se transformó en esa creatura- respondio el hombre tratando de dar una respuesta lógica.

-¡Era por eso!, pues no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo y si para ellos el Boggart se transformó en un basilisco fue porque se enfrentaron a uno el año pasado en la cámara secreta de Slytherin- hablo Harry desestimando los miedos del profesor.

-Pero como… ¿un basilisco?, ¿la cámara secreta?- interrogo Remus impactado por la revelación.

-Sí, el año pasado hubo un incidente con un basilisco que estaba petrificando a los estudiantes y nosotros junto con el profesor Snape ingresamos a la cámara de los secretos para ver la creatura, en realidad teníamos curiosidad de ver que había en la legendaria cámara de los secretos de Salazar Slytherin, por lo que convencimos al profesor Snape de que fuera con nosotros para encontrarnos con esta enorme serpiente y una Ginny Wesley inconsciente en el lugar- respondio Hermione con toda la calma del mundo.

-Pero, ¿cómo Snape se prestó para semejante barbaridad?, debió de convencerlos para que desistiera de esa idea- hablo el hombre aun desconcertado.

-Simplemente, él también tenía curiosidad y no esperábamos encontraron con nada allí abajo que no fuera una habitación vacía, el profesor iba con nosotros en calidad de protector asi que no corríamos peligro- dijo ahora Harry.

-Entiendo su argumentos, asi el Boggart no se convirtiera en un basilisco quizás se podía haber convertido en un dementor, después de su experiencia en el tren y en tu caso Harry, hasta pudiera ser el que no debe ser nombrado cuando te ataco como un bebe- declaro el profesor de defensa vehementemente.

-No lo creo, el dementor no nos dio tanto miedo porque sabíamos repelerlo, y en cuanto Voldemort tampoco le tengo miedo, después de todo ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso esa noche, porque habría de temerle a algo que nunca he visto- contesto Harry viendo el estremecimiento de Lupin al nombrar al señor oscuro.

-Bueno, me disculpo entonces por lo sucedido en la clase la próxima vez me abstendré de hacer conjeturas, ya pueden retirarse- dio por terminada la conversación el hombre lobo.

Después, que salieron del salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin donde le contaron lo sucedido con el profesor a sus amigos, quienes al oír el relato no dejaron de dar su propia opinión de lo sucedido.

-Que idiota, debía someterlos a ustedes también a la prueba, sino como iba a saber si manejaban a la perfección el hechizo, él está para evaluarnos y saber si cumplimos con lo exigido en su materia- dijo Draco indignado.

-Aunque casi nunca estoy de acuerdo con Draco, en esta oportunidad debo darle la razón, el profesor debió preguntar porque teníamos el mismo miedo al aparecer el Boggart y no asumir que era una reacción en cadena, además los otros que estaban en clase eran Griffyndor, la llamada casa de los valientes, debieron de resistir un poco ver una serpiente gigante, yo no vi ningún Slytherin quejándose- añadió Daphne igual de desconcertada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, el profesor no debió asumir nada y si de verdad hubiera aparecido un dementor o el mismísimo Voldemort, el debería de haber dejado que nosotros completáramos la prueba después de todo él estaba evaluando nuestras habilidades con el hechizo- añadió Hermione su granito a los comentario anteriores.

-El nuevo profesor de defensa va restando puntos en tan solo la primera clase, hay que ver cómo serán las demás lecciones- dijo Blaise expresando el sentir del grupo de amigos.

A la hora de la cena se dirigieron al gran comedor como siempre, donde no perdieron la mirada evaluadora que les dedicaba el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, al igual que la de Dumbledore quien ya se había enterado de lo sucedido en el aula de clase, además de que el hombre lobo ya le había dicho todo sobre su pequeña charla; después de todo le había prometido al director que le contaría todo lo que sucediera concerniente a Harry Potter durante sus lecciones.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos no eran del agrado de Albus ya que su objetivo principal era que Remus se ganara la confianza del niño y asi comenzar a acercarse cada vez más para poder dirigirlo por el camino que el quería, simplemente debía hacer unos cuantos ajustes a su plan para que todo siga su cauce y todo fuera en la dirección que el indicaba. Al finalizar la cena el director se colocó de pie e hizo el anuncio de que el día siguiente iba a ser la primera salida a Hogsmeade, aclarando que la visita al pueblo mágico solo la podían hacer los que cursaban tercer año y más allá, ya que los primero y segundo año aún era muy jóvenes para estar por su cuenta en el lugar.

La mañana siguiente el grupo de amigos pertenecientes a Slytherin salieron de su sala común rumbo al gran comedor para obtener su desayuno antes de iniciar su trayecto al pueblo mágico; una vez terminado sus alimentos y listos para partir con sus permisos en mano el profesor Snape se acercó hacia su mesa específicamente a donde se encontraba Harry y le indico que era solicitado en la oficina del director, a lo que el niño contesto que iría siempre y cuando el cómo su jefe de casa estuviera presente en dicha reunión, se despidió de sus amigos diciéndoles que se verían en el pueblo para luego interrogar a Severus.

-¿Para qué quiere verme Dumbledore?

-No lo sé, asumo que tiene que ver con la salida a Hogsmeade pero no sé qué pretende- respondio el hombre.

-Bueno, espero que no me esté prohibiendo salir porque lo que tengo planeado es salir y pasar el día junto a Sirius en mansión Potter y regresar a tiempo para ingresar al castillo nuevamente- contesto Harry mientras seguía al maestro con Hermione de su mano, quien aunque no fue invitada iba asistir a la reunión con el director.

Al entrar en la oficina Dumbledore se sorprendió por la presencia de Hermione, debido a que no previo que la niña podía acompañar a Harry a la reunión; tenía que buscar una manera para deshacerse de ella y poder hablar con el niño que vivió a solas y prohibirle el permiso de salida a Hogsmeade.

-Buenos días tengan todos, profesor Snape muchas gracias por escoltar al señor Potter pero ya se puede retirar y llévese con usted a la señorita Night ya que ella no fue requerida para esta reunión- hablo Albus con su mejor tono de abuelo esperando que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas.

-Lamento diferir director, pero mi prometida se queda donde esta porque como usted comprenderá ella está a la espera para poder ir al pueblo juntos, y en cuanto al profesor Snape él tampoco se retirara ya que como jefe de casa tiene todo el derecho de estar presente para oír lo que tenga que decirme- dijo Harry mirando fríamente al anciano.

-Lo lamento, pero no va a poder ser esto es una reunión privada entre usted y yo y le agradecería que acatara mi petición- volvió a decir el hombre con su mejor tono de abuelo aunque por dentro estaba molesto por la insolencia del niño al desobedecer sus mandatos.

-Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar, si nos disculpa nosotros nos retiramos para ir al pueblo, entienda bien o me dice lo que me tenga que decir delante de ellos o me voy asi de simple- respondio Harry tranquilamente mientras se daba media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

-Ahora usted tiene que entender que lo que tengo que hablar solo te incumbe a ti no a los otros deja que se marchen para que podamos seguir adelante con este encuentro- insistió el director no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer en ese asunto.

-Ya le dije, acepta mis términos o me voy. Usted decide- replico el niño ahora abriendo la puerta ante la mirada de Snape quien hasta los momentos no había pronunciado ninguna palabra y se había quedado observando el desarrollo de la situación.

-Bien, se hará como quieras- se rindió el viejo viendo que Harry no iba hacer lo que él quería.

-Ya nos estamos entendiendo director, ahora si es tan amable de proseguir yo no tengo su tiempo para estarlo perdiendo- contesto el niño aun viendo fijamente a Dumbledore.

-Lamento decirle que no podrá ir a la salida de Hogsmeade no es seguro para usted, aparte de que la hoja de permiso no es válida porque no está firmada por su tutor mágico- dijo el director como si lamentara él lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y porque debería estar firmado por un tutor, si usted bien sabe que yo estoy emancipado y no necesito de uno; además de que no veo que le esté prohibiendo la salida a Hermione quien también firmo el de ella al ser menor emancipado, ¿Por qué el mío tiene que ser un permiso no valido y el de ella sí?- ataco Harry al director no creyendo lo que el hombre se estaba inventado con tal de que no saliera de las paredes de Hogwarts.

-Está bien, me tienes en eso pero debo insistir que usted no debe asistir a esta salida ya que es muy peligroso para usted estar fuera de las paredes de la escuela- respondio Dumbledore con su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Agradezco mucho su preocupación pero no veo porque tenga que ser peligroso para mí, y no para los demás estudiantes que van al pueblo ¿Por qué si es tan peligroso no suspendió la salida a Hogsmeade?; o es ¿qué hay algo que no me está diciendo?- interrogo Harry mirando fijamente al hombre con determinación.

-No, no hay nada que te esté ocultando señor Potter, puede ir tranquilo a su salida la pueblo espero que todo sea de su agrado- respondio un derrotado Dumbledore que no tenía más argumento para retener al niño que vivió dentro de la escuela.

-Oh, muchas gracias director pero no hacía falta su permiso ya que de todos modos igual iba a ir al pueblo porque usted no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mí en ese asunto, a menos que sea algo académico que para todo efecto no es- hablo sarcásticamente el niño culminando asi la reunión.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del director Harry le dio las gracias a Severus por acompañarlos y dejar que el manejara las cosas, al igual que le dio un beso a su prometida por mantenerlo en calma todo el tiempo con solo sostenerlo de la mano, porque ganas no le faltaban de hechizar al director y olvidarse de cualquier conversación con el hombre ya que todos sus cruces de palabras terminaban siendo completamente desesperantes para él.

Y asi, se dirigieron al pueblo donde buscaron un lugar alejado del ojo público para llamar a Daysi y ser transportados a la mansión Potter donde los esperaba un ansioso Sirius para pasar el día con sus ahijados, mientras que el gran Albus Dumbledore quedo en su oficina tratando de contener su ira por ser una vez humillado por Harry Potter y una vez más sus planes no habían funcionado, lo que le hacía preguntarse a veces si quizás no se estaba equivocando para luego decirse que todo lo que hacía era por el bien mayor y por lo tanto él estaba en lo correcto.

 **Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo, lamento la espera pero había tenido mucho trabajo aparte de que me faltaba inspiración para escribir, no sé cuándo podré subir el siguiente porque aún sigo ocupada mi jefe está de viaje y debo estar pendiente de muchas cosas en su ausencia.**


	30. Capítulo 30

**CAPITULO XXX**

El día con Sirius transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, donde ambos niños aprovecharon de mostrarle su progreso con el encanto patronus que para la fecha ya estaban bastante avanzados, gracias a la instrucciones de Severus logrando asi poder producir un respetable escudo aunque incompleto, por los momentos; cosa que emociono de sobre manera al hombre, ya que consideraba su progreso un gran logro para su corta edad, tomando en cuenta que a él le tomo mucho tiempo dominarlo estando ya adulto y en la academia de aurores. Por lo que, no perdió el tiempo y se la paso dándole muchos elogios a los dos, quienes después de tener un buen almuerzo y conversar un poco más con Sirius sobre su tratamiento llamaron a Daysi para que los regresara a Hogsmeade, sin siquiera sospechar lo que les esperaba a su regreso.

Pues, mientras ellos pasaron un día ameno junto al padrino de Harry en el pueblo mágico las cosas no estuvieron del todo tranquilas sobre todo después del almuerzo, porque Dumbledore al verse derrotado por un niño de trece años decidió jugarse una de las cartas que tenía guardada bajo su manga logrando que los dementores hicieran de las suyas en el lugar, solo para darle una lección a Harry y viera que el sabia mejor lo que debía de hacerse por el bien mayor; sin tomar en cuenta al resto de los estudiantes que se encontraban disfrutando de su día en dicho pueblo, debido a que lo único que tenía en la cabeza el viejo era mostrarle una lección al niño que vivió y de paso aparecer como el gran héroe que salva el día de las abominables creaturas.

Sin embargo, las cosas se le fueron un poco de las manos ya que la aparición de las creaturas del ministerio solo desato un gran caos entre los estudiantes y aldeanos, quienes al verse amenazados por los dementores lo único que se les ocurrió fue correr por sus vidas; y fue gracias a la intervención oportuna de los profesores que pudieron alejar a dichas creaturas con la ayuda de sus patronus, logrando asi empujarlos fuera del alcance de los niños el mayor tiempo posible, hasta que Dumbledore se dignó a ayudar y pudieron deshacerse por completo de la amenaza. Y es que el director había esperado hasta el último momento simplemente porque en todo el caos no había visto a Harry y Hermione por ninguna parte, aunque fue capaz de divisar su grupo de amigos Slytherin escudándose detrás de la figura de Severus Snape, quien hacia todo lo posible por proteger a su grupo de serpientes lo mejor que podía sabiendo que su ahijada se encontraba sana y salva en la mansión Potter.

Después que el caos se había calmado, los profesores movieron a los estudiantes hacia el local de madame Rosmerta; donde se les proporciono una taza de chocolate a cada uno para combatir los efectos residuales del ataque de dementor que acababan de sufrir, siendo esa la imagen que encontraron Harry y Hermione a su regreso, quienes de manera discreta se acercaron al profesor de pociones que se encontraba en las puertas del local, procediendo a ponerlos al tanto de la situación; decidiendo que era mejor que ambos se fueran directamente al castillo y se recluyeran en la sala común de Slytherin con algunos libros para cuando Dumbledore se acercara a interrogarlos pudieran decirle que se habían retirado a la escuela luego de haber visto todo el pueblo. Porque Snape estaba seguro de que Albus no se iba a quedar tranquilo e iba querer hablar con ellos para saber su ubicación durante el ataque.

Mientras tanto, el director se encontraba en "Las Tres Escobas" escaneando a los estudiantes mediante legeremancia pasiva para obtener algún indicio sobre el paradero del niño que vivió, quien junto a su prometida no se encontraba actualmente en el lugar, donde el escaneo de las mentes jóvenes no le dio muchos resultados ya que ninguno de ellos habían visto a Harry o a Hermione en todo el día, incluyendo a sus amigos más cercanos; lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Dumbledore debido a que no sabía si efectivamente el niño había vivido el ataque del pueblo, por lo que derrotado se trasladó a interrogar a Severus, quien después de todo era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

-Severus hijo mío, ¿Saber dónde se encuentra el Señor Potter y la señorita Night?, porque después de hacer un conteo en la sala pude apreciar que son los únicos estudiantes que faltan de todos los que vinieron hoy día a Hogsmeade- pregunto el viejo con su mejor tono de abuelo queriendo sonsacar la información a su empleado.

-La verdad es que no se director, después de la reunión en su oficina no los he vuelto a ver en el día- mintió Severus descaradamente sin cambiar ni una pizca su expresión facial.

-Está bien hijo, tenía la esperanza de que supieras algo. Cuando regresemos quiero que escoltes a ambos niños a mi oficina para interrogarlos y saber donde estuvieron durante el ataque- contesto Dumbledore creyendo lo que le había dicho el maestro de pociones, después de todo el hombre tenía unos muy buenos escudos mentales que no podría penetrar sin que se diera cuenta; por lo pronto simplemente esperaría a reunirse nuevamente con ambos niños.

Después de la charla con Snape, Dumbledore regreso hacia donde se encontraba los demás profesores quienes no perdieron el tiempo en recriminarle que haya aceptado a los dementores cerca de los niños, a lo cual lo único que pudo decir fue que eran órdenes del ministro y el no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo como ya les había dicho durante la reunión antes de que iniciara el curso escolar, por lo que sin más dio la orden de regresar al castillo; emprendiendo asi su propio camino hacia la escuela con la idea de interrogar al niño que vivió lo más pronto posible.

Una vez en las instalaciones no tardo en enviar a Severus en busca de los niños para saber dónde se habían metido, ya que su curiosidad era abrumadora; cuando el profesor de pociones llego a la sala común de Slytherin los encontró a ambos en medio de sus amigos quienes le estaban narrado los acontecimientos del pueblo con lujo de detalles, sin dejar de notar algunos libros alrededor de Harry y Hermione tal como los había instruido para dar cabida a una cuartada increíble, por lo que interrumpió la charla que tenían y los dirigió a la oficina del director quien esperaba impacientemente.

-Gracias Severus por traerlos, ya te puedes retirar a tu deberes- dijo Dumbledore apenas los niños atravesaron las puertas buscando poder con ellos a solas.

-No aprende verdad, cuantas veces tengo que decir que el profesor Snape debe quedarse a cualquier reunión con usted como mi jefe de casa- respondio Harry cansado de los intentos del anciano por tenerlo a solas.

-Ahora, Harry yo sé que el su jefe de casa pero yo solo quiero es conversar con ustedes a solas- respondio el hombre con su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Si, como sea pero el profesor se queda le guste o no, sino es momento de que regresemos a nuestra sala común porque esta reunión no se va dar con nosotros tres a solas por ningún motivo, y por ultimo cuantas veces le voy a decir que no me trate con tanta familiaridad cunado yo no le he dado permiso a llamarme por mi nombre de pila- volvió a decir el niño fulminando con la mirada a Dumbledore.

-Ya está bien, Severus se queda- respondio derrotado Albus por no poder ganarle una al niño.

-Como ya aclaramos los mal entendidos, ahora si somos todos oídos- hablo Hermione mientras se sentaban frente al director y Severus se posicionaba a sus espaladas.

-Pues como sabrán en Hogsmeade hubo un ataque dementor, y los estudiantes fueron refugiados en las tres escobas, cuando hicimos el conteo nos dimos cuenta que ustedes no se encontraban en el lugar ¿me podrían decir donde estuvieron mientras los dementores estaban atacando el pueblo?- interrogo el director a ambos niños.

-La verdad es que no estuvimos presente durante el ataque, de hecho nos enteramos cuando nuestros compañeros llegaron a la sala común y empezaron a darnos los detalles de lo ocurrido- respondio Hermione tranquilamente la pregunta del director.

-Entiendo, señorita Night pero eso no responde mi pregunta de donde se encontraban- volvió a preguntar Albus molesto porque le contestaran a medias, a pesar de que el mismo tiene la costumbre de hacerlo.

-En el castillo naturalmente, después de ir al pueblo y recorrerlo por completo regresamos y nos instalamos en la sala común a leer algunos libros que compramos en el callejón Diagon antes de iniciar el año- complemento Harry la respuesta de su novia.

-Ya veo, debieron avisarle a alguien que se regresaban al castillo, porque nos preocupamos al no verlos entre los demás alumnos- dijo el hombre con su mejor tono de abuelo preocupado mientras intentaba hacerles legeremancia pasiva a ambos niños.

Hecho del cual Harry y Hermione fueron consientes desde un primer momento, ya que durante los dos últimos veranos estuvieron estudiando oclumancia, para ocultar ciertas cosas del otro a causa de su vínculo; por lo que no dijeron nada y simplemente trajeron hacia delante el recuerdo de estar en la sala común leyendo hasta que llegaron los demás miembros de su casa, cosa que dejo a Dumbledore satisfecho por los momentos ya que sabía que no le habían mentido.

-No creímos que fuera necesario, la próxima vez le avisaremos a nuestro jefe de casa cuando nos regresemos al castillo antes de tiempo- respondio Hermione tranquilamente.

-Eso está bien, ya pueden retirarse a su sala común nuevamente, Severus ve con ello- finalizo la reunión el viejo pensando que por una vez no habían descubierto que él estaba escaneando sus mentes.

Después, de eso salieron de la oficina del director con rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin mientras conversaban mentalmente _"Que se ha creído el viejo este, tratando de escanear nuestras mentes sin nuestro permiso, menos mal que aprendimos oclumancia y pudimos darnos cuenta, pero me pregunto si eso no se lo hará a otros estudiantes"_ se expresó Harry mentalmente a su novia tratando de que no se le notara en sus facciones lo molesto que se encontraba por las acciones de Dumbledore _"Cálmate amor sabemos a qué nos enfrentábamos cuando aceptamos venir a su oficina, sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que intentara leer nuestras mentes, pero creo que salimos bien parados de ello y ni siquiera noto que los dos estamos vinculados, asi que no hay nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos por los momentos"_ le respondio Hermione tratando se serenar los pensamientos de su prometido _"En eso tienes razón, pero no quita que el hombre se esté tomando atribuciones que no le corresponde al escanear las mentes de los estudiantes sin su consentimiento"_ volvió a decir el niño _"Lo sé, pero esto es algo que debemos guardar el secreto, hasta que creamos conveniente sacarlo a la luz o cuando nos arroje algún beneficio para nosotros"_ contesto ella logrando asi apaciguar por completo a Harry quien se quedó pensativo, viendo las oportunidades de sacarle provecho al pequeño resbalón de Albus, cabe destacar, que toda la charla mental se dio en presencia de Severus, quien se encontraba intrigado por la forma en que los niños se miraban a veces intuyendo que estaban en medio de una conferencia mental importante.

-Perdón, por interrumpirlos en su interacción mental pero ¿se puede saber que es tan importante como para desconectarse de su alrededor de esa manera?- rompió el silencio Snape quien estaba curioso por saber que tanto hablaban.

-La verdad es que no es nada que por los momentos debas saber profesor, pero te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo cuando llegue el momento de sacarlo a la luz pública- respondio Harry ante la mirada de interrogación que tenía el maestro de pociones.

-Me apego a esa promesa niños, espero saber de primero que es lo que están tramando en esas cabezas suyas, ahora vayan y cuéntele a sus amigos que todo está bien y que no deben preocuparse de nada y Hermione ten este medallón perteneció a tu madre, lo encontré entre algunas cosas que tenía en mi oficina- respondio el hombre mientras le hacía entrega del collar a la niña.

-Gracias padrino, prometo que lo voy a cuidar- respondio Hermione mientras abrazaba al maestro de pociones, el cual no supo más que hacer sino devolverle el abrazo.

Luego del emotivo abrazo entraron a la sala común donde los esperaban sus amigos curiosos por saber que quería el director con ellos, una vez que pusieron al día a sus compañeros se dirigieron al gran salón para la cena, la cual paso sin ningún contratiempo para después irse a dormir y esperar a ver que les deparaba el día siguiente en Hogwarts que con su antecedentes podría ser cualquier cosa, por los momentos era hora descansar después de un día de locos.

Los días después del incidente en Hogsmeade transcurrieron en relativa calma sino se tomaba en cuenta a los acosadores habituales de Harry como eran el caso de los dos Wesley menores y el niño con la cámara que los perseguía debes en cuando por algunos rincones del castillo y del cual no se podían librar por mas que quisieran sin provocarle un daño grave que no se vería bien para la imagen de ellos, por lo cual simplemente lo dejaban estar, pero los Wesley eran una historia diferente porque cuando veían la oportunidad ambos niños sufrían accidentes que los dejaban en manos de la enfermera de la escuela, sobre todo Ginny quien era víctima de Hermione cada vez que la pequeña pelirroja se acercaba más de lo necesario a Harry; cosa que le encantaba a este último porque decía que su prometida se veía hermosa cada vez que estaba molesta.

Y asi llego el tan esperado día del primer partido de quidditch y no porque se enfrentaban Griffyndor y Slytherin sino porque era el día en el que por fin capturarían a la rata de Pettigrew y asegurarían asi la inocencia de Sirius, dejando asi a la expectativa a todos los involucrados en el plan, quienes no podían esperar para entrar en acción sobre todo Harry y Hermione que se encontraban más ansiosos que los demás porque ello debían asistir al partido sin poder participar en la captura.

En el gran comedor, todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa por el venidero juego entre los dos más grandes rivales que tenía la escuela, por un lado los Griffyndor no dejaban de pavonearse asumiendo la victoria de su equipo ante las serpientes, mientras que los Slytherin estaban tranquilos simplemente a la espera del inicio del partido, entre ellos se encontraba Draco un poco nervioso por el venidero partido y su participación como buscador.

-Vamos Draco deja de preocuparte seguro lo harás bien y no tendrás ningún problema en el juego, además tienes una de las mejores escobas que hay en el mercado actualmente- le dijo Daphne tratando de animarlo.

-Sí, pero que tal si cometo un error y por mi culpa pierde el equipo- respondio Malfoy aun nervioso.

-Tranquilo ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y si perdemos que importa ya habrá otra oportunidad solo es el primer partido- le palmeo la espalda Harry tratando de animarlo.

-Bueno en eso llevas razón, ya veremos cómo va todo, creo que es tiempo que me vaya con el equipo a los vestuarios y ustedes vayan para las tribunas, miren que quiero verlos presente en mi partido- les dijo Draco levantándose hacia donde estaban los demás jugadores- Nada de quedarse leyendo en algún lugar del castillo- agrego el niño mientras miraba fijamente a Harry y Hermione quienes no hicieron más que girarle los ojos cansados por la insistencia de Draco para que fueran a verlo jugar, después de todo no tenían otra opción.

Mientras se levantaban de sus asientos levantaron sus miradas hacia la profesora Minerva quien les dio un asentimiento en reconocimiento de que entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, una vez que todos los alumnos estuvieron en el campo de quidditch la profesora de transfiguración se dirigió junto a Severus a la sala común de Griffyndor, accedieron a ella y al acercarse al dormitorio de los tercer año pudieron notar una rata dormida sobre una de las camas y antes de que Petigrew se diera cuenta ya McGonagall lo había inmovilizado con un hechizo y Snape lo había recogido en una jaula irrompible que había transfigurado previamente la mujer.

Salieron de la sala común de los leones y se dirigieron a la oficina de la profesora donde llamaron a Daysi, a la cual le dieron el recipiente con el animal y una nota dirigida al gerente de cuenta de los niños que ya sabía que debía hacer con la rata, para luego dirigirse al campo de quidditch donde el juego ya estaba por terminar debido a que Draco y el buscador de Griffyndor ya estaban en la persecución final; cuando de repente el ambiente se empezó a sentir frio de repente y en el cielo pudieron notar unas nubes negras que vistas más de cerca pudieron notar que se trataban de dementores.

Las creaturas no se dirigían directamente al campo de juego sino a las tribunas específicamente a la verde donde se encontraba Harry y sus amigos que empezaron a entrar en pánico por la repentina llegada de los guardianes de Azkaban, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo o que los dementores lograran su objetivo Harry y Hermione hicieron un patronus corpóreo por primera vez desde que habían comenzado las lecciones alejando asi a las creaturas que se habían acercado a los Slytherin.

Todo esto paso ante la mirada atenta de Dumbledore, que no había movido ni un dedo para ayudar a los alumnos que se encontraban en eminente peligro, simplemente porque le quería dar una lección al niño que vivió reviviendo sus peores miedos al estar cerca de las creaturas, además de que confiaba en el personal para que el incidente no llegara a mayores y pudieran dispersar la amenaza a tiempo; sin embargo no contaba que unos niños de tercer año tuvieran conocimientos sobre tan complicado hechizo y pudieran salir airosos de su encuentro con las creaturas.

A todas estas mientras pasaba todo el drama en la tribuna verde de Slytherin Draco aprovecho el desconcierto para hacerse de la victoria en su primer juego de la temporada. Finalizado el partido y dispersa la amenaza los estudiantes emprendieron el regreso al castillo donde en el gran salón los esperaban tazas de chocolate caliente para alejar los efectos de los dementores para todos aquellos que estuvieron expuestos. Al igual que, Albus ya había citado a Harry y Hermione nuevamente a su oficina para interrogarlos sobre el uso del patronus, más específicamente quien les había enseñado a usarlo, sin darles oportunidad de que se reunieran con Snape y McGonagall para que los colocaran al tanto de la captura de la rata, simplemente tenían que esperar a que el director resolviera sus dudas para ellos poder seguir adelante con sus planes de la noche y si tenían que acusar a Albus de usar legeremancia sobre sus personas lo harían con tal de alejar por un tiempo la influencia del viejo y poder moverse libremente para tratar de conseguir a Sirius libre de todo cargo.

 **Por fin he podido subir un nuevo capítulo de mi historia he de decir que tenía un grave bloqueo mental que no permitía avanzar en la trama este capítulo en específico lo tuve con tan solo dos páginas durante todo este tiempo porque no se me ocurría como continuarlo hasta hoy que me senté nuevamente a ver que podía hacer y sin más me salió completarlo para subirlo hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y que perdonen mi retraso.**


	31. Capítulo 31

**CAPITULO XXXI**

Una vez en la oficina de Dumbledore todos los presente se mantenían en un incómodo silencio, debido a que el viejo no se había dignado a decir ninguna palabra y solamente se limitaba a mirar fijamente a Harry y Hermione quienes, como la vez anterior estaban acompañados por su jefe de casa, el cual se encontraba igual de desconcertado porque el anciano no pronunciara palabra alguna; sin embargo, algo rescatable de la situación era que Albus no estaba intentando leer sus pensamientos por los momentos, y parecía que solo quería intimidar a los niños con su mirada antes de emitir algún comentario por su estancia en el lugar.

-Ya deben saber porque fue solicitada su presencia en mi oficina, asi que empiecen a explicarse- rompió el silencio Dumbledore ante la mirada de los demás ocupantes.

-Si habla de que contemos lo que sentimos cuando los dementores se acercaron a nosotros mientras estábamos viendo el partido de quidditch, déjeme decirle que fue la peor sensación que se puede tener en la vida, sientes como si toda la alegría fuera extraída de ti- respondio Harry con total calma al hombre.

-No me refería a eso señor Potter, sino al hecho de que usted y la señorita Night supieran realizar el encanto patronus- hablo nuevamente Albus intentando dejar de lado el ataque de los dementores.

-¡Oh!, no veo como eso puede ser de su incumbencia, sin embargo, el hecho de que unas creaturas colocadas por el ministerio en pro de la seguridad de los estudiantes los atacaran, creo que si es importante- contesto nuevamente el niño, ante la mirada incrédula del anciano.

-Eso y el hecho de que es un segundo ataque en un periodo corto de tiempo, debería ser su prioridad al intentar sacar los dementores ya que han estado perturbando la salud de sus estudiantes; no que unos alumnos sepan o no un encanto, debe aprender a marcar mejor sus prioridades- agrego Hermione en tono de reproche como el que estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

Después de estas palabras Dumbledore quedo sorprendido ante la audacia de ambos niños para dejarlo en ridículo ante Severus, quien simplemente solo alzo una ceja ante el ingenio de sus serpientes, aunque por dentro estaba orgullos de cómo su ahijada y prometido estaban manejando la situación, pero la diversión le duro poco porque Albus volvió a la carga en su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Señor Potter, señorita Night, entiendo su argumento y le prometo que estaré investigando dicho incidente; pero tengo curiosidad de cómo dos terceros años sepan realizar un encanto tan complicado, como el encantamiento patronus cuando por lo general solo los aurores y magos con mayor experiencia son los únicos capaces de tal hazaña.

-Director, le voy a contestar porque estamos cansados y apenas nos recuperamos de un ataque dementor y queremos ir a descansar, ese encanto lo encontramos en unos de los libros de texto que están en nuestra biblioteca y durante el verano lo estuvimos estudiando por nuestra cuenta, cabe destacar sin tener ningún resultado favorable; pero cuando llegamos a la escuela y nos enteramos de los dementores le pedimos al profesor Snape, como jefe de nuestra casa que nos orientara para ver si podíamos conseguirlo, y hoy fue la primera vez que pudimos hacer un patronus completo desde que comenzamos a estudiarlo, asi que debemos darle las gracias al profesor Snape por enseñarnos- respondio Hermione calmadamente dejándole la responsabilidad ahora al profesor de pociones quien ya se preparaba mentalmente para hacerle frente a Albus.

-¿Es eso asi Severus?, ¿los niños le pidieron ayuda para realizar ese encantamiento y no me notifico nada sobre ello?- pregunto Dumbledore con su tono de voz decepcionado porque el maestro de pociones tuviera ese conocimiento y no le hubiera dicho nada.

-Es correcto director, los niños se me acercaron al inicio de año con la idea de aprender sobre el encantamiento sobre todo después de los que paso en el tren, asi que no vi ningún problema en enseñarlos a defenderse- contesto Severus de lo más calmado.

-Pero aun asi, debió notificarme que dos terceros años estaban aprendiendo tal hechizo, quizás yo hubiera ayudado a entrenarlos también- respondio el viejo a lo que Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos mentalmente por la arrogancia del hombre.

-No vi necesidad de informarle, ya que yo soy capaz de entrenar a mis serpientes además de que no era de su incumbencia los estudios extracurriculares de los alumnos, o ¿es que los demás jefes de casa le informan cada vez que algún estudiante les pide ayuda en alguna materia?- respondio nuevamente el maestro de pociones sin ninguna emoción.

-No, Severus tienes razón no lo hacen, pero debes entender que este encantamiento es muy complicado para unos niños y el hecho que lo hayan logrado es una noticia sorprendente, además de que no dudo que ya varias lechuzas están yendo de camino a la casa de los alumnos para contar los sucedido hoy aquí y todo el mundo sabrá de ello- dijo el director ya resignado.

-No veo cual sea el inconveniente, lo más probable es que los padres estén más interesados en saber cómo los dementores llegaron al campo de quidditch en primer lugar, y porque el director no hizo nada para impedirlo, además de ser la segunda vez que pasa en un corto periodo de tiempo, o es que usted no notifico sobre los sucedido en Hogsmeade- intervino Harry ante la mirada incrédula de Dumbledore que vio una posibilidad que no había considerado hasta los momentos.

-Tiene razón señor Potter, se pueden retirar a su sala común, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en estos momentos- respondio el hombre mientras despedía a sus acompañantes y se ponía a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y es que Harry no estaba muy alejado de la realidad ya que en esos mismos momentos Amelia Bones estaba recibiendo dos cartas muy interesantes en su oficina, una del banco Gringotts junto con una jaula irrompible donde se relataba la inocencia de Sirius Black y la otra una misiva de sus sobrina Susan Bones, la cual contaba al detalle los acontecimientos tanto de la salida a Hogsmeade como el ataque durante el partido de quidditch; lo que se traducía que durante los días venideros tendría mucho trabajo por delante, pero antes de sumergirse en la investigaciones primero debía revertir la transformación de la rata y proceder a interrogarlo inmediatamente, al día siguiente se haría cargo de los dementores, después de todo si resultaba ser de todo cierta la información que acababa de obtener las creaturas de Azkaban saldrían pronto de la inmediaciones de la escuela.

Entre tanto, Harry, Hermione y el profesor Snape ya se encontraban en la oficina McGonagall quien le estaba contando a los niños lo que había sucedido al momento de la captura de Petigrew, y que no había sido tan difícil como habían pensado que podría ser y que se dio de la manera más rápida posible, además de que la profesora de transfiguración aprovecho el momento para felicitarlos por haber logrado hacer un patronus completo a tan corta edad.

-Bueno, ¿creen que la señora Bones ya haya recibido la carta con la jaula y la rata?- pregunto Harry a los profesores.

-Es lo más probable, su gerente de cuentas no les había dicho que apenas tuviera en su poder el paquete él se encargaría de enviarlo inmediatamente- respondio Minerva tratando de tranquilizar los nervios de niño.

-Sí, él nos dijo eso y él nunca nos ha mentido ni engañado, asi que ya la rata debe estar en el ministerio- dijo Hermione tranquilizando a su prometido quien agradecía sus palabras además de las caricias que estaba recibiendo en su mano por parte de ella.

Después de hablar un rato más con los profesores, y tener un almuerzo tardío en el despacho de McGonagall ya que se lo habían saltado, hicieron su camino a la sala común de Slytherin donde los esperaban sus amigos para interrogarlos sobre lo que había pasado en la oficina de Dumbledore y como habían aprendido un encanto tan avanzado a tan corta edad, el resto de la tarde la pasaron en total calma en la mazmorras de Slytherin jugando algún juego de mesa o simplemente leyendo un interesante libro, cenaron tranquilamente aunque sorprendentemente el director se encontraba ausente, cosa a la cual no le dieron importancia ya que pensaban que le hombre estaba intentando justificar sus acciones por los dos ataques de dementores que habían tenido lugar en las inmediaciones de la escuela, y asi se fueron a dormir para ver que les deparaba el día siguiente, sin saber que al día siguiente todo marcharía tal como querían.

Mientras Harry y Hermione se relajaban aquella tarde con sus amigos, en el ministerio Amelia Bones estaba muy ocupada y es que después de interrogar a la rata y escuchar su versión de los hechos, quedo perturbada por el crimen cometido hacia Sirius Black en la administración pasada; y es que la mujer cuando busco el expediente del juicio del hombre se encontró que Black jamás había tenido un juicio y simplemente había sido arrojado a prisión, por lo que se encontraba en camino a la oficina del ministro debía resolver ese problema de inmediato; además de que con el testimonio de Petigrew no había forma de que refutaran sus afirmaciones.

-¡Buenas tardes ministro!, necesito hablar con usted y si es a solas mucho mejor- dijo Amelia apenas entro a la oficina de Fudge quien se encontraba acompañado de la subsecretaria Umbridge.

-Buenas tardes Bones, no entiendo que tienes que hablar con el ministro que no puedas hacer en mi presencia, después de todo yo soy su mano derecha- hablo la mujer ofendida por querer dejarla de lado en la reunión.

-No tengo nada en su contra, solo que lo que tengo que hablar con el ministro es algo complicado y necesito que él lo sepa en privado, ya después si el considera que usted lo debe saber es su decisión- respondio la jefa del departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica.

-Dolores, Amelia tiene razón déjame a solas con ella para ver qué es lo que quiere y después te digo lo que paso aquí, claro si es conveniente que lo sepas- intervino el ministro queriendo saber lo que Bones tenía que hablar con él, después de todo no era común que ella misma se apersonara a su oficina a menos que fuera un tema delicado.

-Pero ministro, como subsecretaria debería quedarme ya que puede necesitar mi opinión para la toma de alguna decisión- replico Dolores con su tono más dulce para hacer entender a Fudge que debía quedarse.

-No importa, si se llega a dar el caso que necesite la opinión de alguien, tenga por seguro que serás llamada, ahora si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías retirarte?- respondio el ministro dejando ver su punto de vista solo por la curiosidad que sentía en esos momentos.

-Bien, estaré afuera por si me necesita- respondio la mujer de rosa mientras salía del lugar.

-Entonces, Amelia tu dirás que te trae por mi oficina; pero déjame advertirte que si estás aquí por el asunto de los dementores alrededor de Hogwarts, déjame decirte que no voy a cambiar de opinión yo los coloque en ese lugar para la protección de los estudiantes y allí se deben quedar hasta que capturemos a Sirius Black- tomo la delantera Fudge en la conversación.

-El problema que tengo que hablar con usted no tiene que ver con los dementores en Hogwarts, aunque indirectamente estén relacionados- contesto ella con su tono calmado.

-Adelante entonces, empiece a decirme que es lo que te trae a mi oficina.

-Hoy en la tarde recibí una carta de Gringotts acompañada de un paquete que resultó ser una jaula irrompible con una rata dentro, cuando leí la carta pude ver que venía de parte del gerente de cuentas de Lord Potter, donde relataba que después de leer la voluntad de sus padres pudieron constatar que Sirius Black no era su guardián secreto y por lo tanto este es inocente del cargo de traicionar a los Potter- inicio la mujer su relato para ser interrumpida por Fudge.

-¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?, ¿hay pruebas concretas de que Black no era el guardián secreto?- interrogo el hombre no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando.

-En un principio yo también estaba escéptica en cuanto a la información, pero adjunto a la carta venia el testamento Potter donde se hace la aclaratoria de que Sirius no era su guardián secreto, además de la aclaratoria de que este era el padrino del niño, por lo tanto no podía en contra de su voto de proteger al pequeño Potter- respondio Amelia todavía en calma.

-Bueno eso es algo interesante, pero no importa de todos modos Black también fue enjuiciado por matar a Peter Petigrew; asi que eso lo hace aun un fugitivo de la ley por escaparse de Azkaban- contraataco el ministro no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

-Pero es que eso no es todo, le dije que junto al paquete venia una jaula con una rata, pue dicho animal no era otro que Petigrew quien estaba en su forma animago y se mantuvo asi durante los últimos doce años, lo que echa por tierra el cargo de asesinato aparte de que Peter era en realidad el guardián secreto de los Potter y quien condujo al que no debe ser nombrado al lugar, además que después de interrogarlo confeso que fingió su muerte para echarle la culpa a Sirius- prosigue la mujer con su relato dejando impactado a Fudge- Y eso no es todo, cuando fui a buscar el expediente de Black no encontré ninguno porque nunca hubo un juicio, simplemente fue arrojado a la cárcel alegando que se encontraban en tiempos de guerra y toda las pruebas lo señalaban como culpable; aunque muchos otros si tuvieron derecho a juicio- continuo Bones dando al ministro lo último de la información.

-¡Merlín Amelia!, ¿te das cuenta de los que me estás diciendo?, tuvimos a un hombre inocente tras las rejas todos estos años, lo convertimos en el más buscado Bretaña mágica para darle el beso de dementor a la vista, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- exclamo y pregunto el ministro preocupado por las consecuencias de hacer publica esa información.

-Bueno ministro, lo primero sería retirar los dementores de alrededor de Hogwarts mañana mismo si es posible, lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto de esta reunión; la verdad es que también recibí una carta de mis sobrina donde me dijo que los dementores atacaron a los estudiante en dos oportunidades ya, una durante la visita a Hogsmeade, que no paso a mayores gracias a la oportuna intervención de los profesores y la otra durante el primer partido de la temporada pero esta vez estaban dirigidos hacia Harry Potter y su prometida, menos mal que ambos niños están algo adelantado para su edad y sabían el encanto patronus, sino horita estuviéramos hablando de la muerte de Harry Potter y Hermione Night, eso sin contar que durante el viaje en el tren también tuvieron contacto con las creaturas- hablo nuevamente Bones dejando ahora si al ministro sin palabras solamente con pensar que pudo sucederle algo al niño que vivió.

-Mañana mismo, quitamos los dementores de Hogwarts; lo que no entiendo es que Dumbledore no notifico nada de esto; en cuanto a Black ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?, ¡Merlín Amelia!, ¿Cómo van a reaccionar mis votantes cuando se enteren de esto?- exclamo nuevamente Cornelius.

-Estoy de acuerdo lo primero que debe hacer es mandar a retirar los dementores, tampoco sé porque el director no notifico nada; lo segundo es asegurarnos de darle un juicio justo a Black si es posible con suero de la verdad, tercero el encarcelamiento de Sirius no se dio durante su administración asi que sus votantes lo verán como alguien que se enteró de una irregularidad pasada y por lo tanto va hacerle justicia a los Potter, aunque ya haya pasado tanto tiempo, asi que esto es algo positivo para su imagen- respondio Bones tratando de darle al ministro por su lado ya que el hombre solo vive de lo que piense la gente sobre él.

-Tienes razón esto nos dará buena publicidad para el ministerio pero, ¿Cómo conseguimos que Black se presente al juicio?, después de todo no lo hemos podido localizar hasta los momentos- interrogo Fudge no sabiendo cómo proceder en ese asunto.

-Pienso, que deberíamos ir mañana hablar con Lord Potter después de todo su gerente de cuentas fue el que nos hizo llegar las pruebas, quizás ellos tengan algún conocimiento sobre el paradero de Sirius Black; también creo que deberíamos mantener lo del juicio en secreto y después que se demuestre su inocencia hacer una declaración completa en el profeta, contando todos los detalles de cómo sucedieron las cusas y cuando hablo de mantenerlo en secreto es que no le diga a nadie sobre esto ni siquiera a Dolores- respondio Amelia nuevamente.

-Por supuesto, Bones ¿por quién me tomas? Yo soy el primer interesado que nada de esto se sepa, el juicio lo podemos plantear como un punto extra en la siguiente reunión del Winzengamont y nadie debe sospechar de que se trata, debemos mantener a Petigrew vigilado hasta que podamos hacer el juicio, y creo que deberías hablar tú con el chico Potter mañana, él y yo no estamos en muy buenos términos que digamos y tengo la sospecha que yo fui el que despertó en su curiosidad en investigar sobre Sirius Black durante un encuentro en el callejón Diagon; además debes hablar con Albus sobre la retirada de los dementores, lo puedes plantear como si estuvieras investigando el incidente de los dos ataques; y asi nadie sospechara de tus segundas intenciones en el castillo- dijo el ministro, quien por primera vez tomaba las riendas sobre alguna situación.

-Está bien, mañana mismo estaré en Hogwarts quitare los dementores y hablare con Lord Potter con la excusa de interrogarlo sobre el ataque dementor durante el partido de quidditch- respondio la mujer sorprendida por la detención del ministro que pocas veces demostraba, lo que la hacía a veces entender por qué había sido elegido.

-Sí, eso es todo te puedes retirar entonces; tengo mucho que pensar pero no vemos mañana para que me cuentes que paso en la escuela, además de ver cuanta responsabilidad tiene Dumbledore en esto porque cuando yo tome la decisión de colocar las creaturas alrededor de la escuela, él me puso peros alegando la seguridad de los estudiantes asi que al primer incidente debió de haber dicho algo y el no notifico nada, se mantuvo en silencio cuando él estaba tan preocupado- puntualizo Fudge la conversación.

-Está bien, mañana estaré aquí con un informe completo le aseguro que llegare hasta el fondo de esto, que tenga una buena noche ministro.

Y con esas últimas palabras Amelia Bones salió de la oficina del ministro de magia, satisfecha de haber conseguido su objetivo al visitarlo, eso sin contar que quedo gratamente sorprendida por la toma de decisiones que tuvo el mismo cuando no está rodeado de ninguno de sus consejeros. Además, no pudo dejar de notar a su salida que Umbridge no perdió tiempo de ingresar al despacho, seguramente buscando enterarse de los pormenores de la reunión pero confiaba en que Cornelius mantuviera su palabra y todo lo que allí se habló siguiera en el más estricto secreto; simplemente quedaba esperar al día siguiente y ver que tenía que decir Potter sobre Sirius Black.

 **Aquí otro capítulo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera, además de que sigan leyendo mi historia. Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	32. Capítulo 32

**CAPITULO XXXII**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Hermione se despertaron con la sensación de que sería un gran día, por lo que antes de salir de su habitación tuvieron una apasionada sesión de besos que subió un poco de tono; debido a las caricias atrevidas que se estaban dando, que hasta los momentos era lo más adulto que habían realizado, porque seguían cumpliendo la promesa que se hicieron el uno al otro de no terminar el enlace hasta que ambos estuvieran completamente preparados, y ese momento aún no había llegado; lo que no significaba que no disfrutaran de momentos acalorados como ese.

Cuando salieron de las mazmorras, directo al desayuno se encontraron con sus amigos que ya estaban degustando la exquisita comida de Hogwarts por lo que simplemente se sentaron junto a ellos y comenzaron a injerir también los alimentos, no sin darse cuenta que a pesar que Dumbledore se encontraba presente su mirada se encontraba ausente, pensativo, en pocas palabras su cuerpo se encontraba en el lugar pero su mente estaba muy lejos, cosa que no les pudo importar menos, quizás todavía estaba pensando sobre lo que hablaron la tarde anterior y aún no había encontrado alguna solución.

Y tenía toda la razón de estar en ese estado taciturno, porque la verdad era que aún no se le había ocurrido ningún plan para salir del embrollo en el que se había metido por querer influir en Harry, y es que sospechaba que su excusa del bien mayor no sería bien recibida en algún interrogatorio. El cual, no estaba muy lejos porque Amelia Bones ya se estaba alistando para hacer un viaje a la escuela y entrevistarse con el flamante director para ver cuál era su argumento ante los acontecimientos, además de hablar con el niño que vivió para tratar de localizar al prófugo Sirius Black para proporcionarle un juicio justo; cosa que sabía que a Dumbledore tampoco le iba a gustar porque tenía la sospecha de que el viejo tenía sus manos metidas en ese caso también, y hay de él si le decía que lo había hecho por el bien mayor, porque con esa frase no arreglaría nada; ella quería hechos nada más.

Después que termino el desayuno los alumnos salieron del gran comedor directo a sus salones de clases como todos los días, sin saber que a las puertas de Hogwarts había llegado Amelia Bones dispuesta a obtener todas las respuestas que quería. Por lo que entro a la escuela y se dirigió en primer lugar a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall para que la llevara al despacho del director, ya que como no se sabía la contraseña iba a necesitar de la subdirectora para que la acompañara al lugar y poder acceder a él sin ningún problema, eso sin contar que quería la presencia de la profesora de transfiguración para que también le diera su opinión sobre los hechos, además de que estaba segura de que ella podía llevarla hacia Potter y Night una vez hubiera terminado su entrevista con Dumbledore.

-¡Buenos días Minerva! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Amelia sin formalismo una vez que ingreso a la oficina de la profesora.

-Me encuentro bien, sin embargo algo me dice que no estas hoy aquí para saber sobre mi estado de salud sino para preguntar algo- respondio McGonagall el saludo de Bones.

-La verdad es que si, ayer en la tarde recibí una carta de mi sobrina Susan de lo más esclarecedora, sobre algunos incidentes que han ocurrido en la escuela, asi que esperaba contar con tu ayuda para que me lleves a la oficina del director y te quedes para dar tu opinión sobre los hechos- hablo nuevamente la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica.

-Ya veo, vamos entonces yo pensaba que Albus había notificado sobre el comportamiento de los dementores al ministerio personalmente- respondio la profesora de transfiguración mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta junto a Bones.

-La verdad es que Dumbledore no ha pasado ninguna notificación, y nos enteramos de esto gracias a la carta de mi sobrina, después de hablar con el ministro me indico que viniera personalmente arreglar el asunto, ya puedes estar tranquila los dementores estarán en los alrededores hasta el día de hoy, ya el personal autorizado del ministerio se está ocupando de retirarlos en este momento.

-Ese, es un gran alivio Amelia pero ¿ellos no estaba aquí por la amenaza que representa Black?, o es que ya lo atraparon- dijo Minerva tratando de ver si la mujer le decía algo sobre la carta que recibió de Gringotts junto a la rata.

-La verdad es que todavía no sabemos nada de Black, pero los dementores ya no son necesario sobre todo por los ataques que ya han realizado a los estudiantes, lo que me lleva al otro punto de mi visita después de hablar con Dumbledore necesito hablar con Lord Potter y Lady Night para que me cuenten su versión de los hechos, por lo ocurrido durante el partido de quidditch- respondio Bones no soltando nada de información.

-Me alivia bastante que esas creaturas ya no estén alrededor- hablo McGonagall antes de pararse frente la gárgola que da acceso a la oficina del director y decir la contraseña.

Una vez que la puerta de acceso al director se movió, las dos mujeres emprendieron su camino al despacho del gran Albus Dumbledore, quien al sentir que alguien había accedido a su espacio no dudo en preguntarle a los retratos de quien se trataba, y al escuchar que era Amelia Bones no hizo más que suspirar con cansancio ya que no se esperaba que el ministro mandara a la mujer, más bien esperaba que el mismo Fudge fuera a su encuentro, lo que hubiera hecho más fácil de convencerlo de que todo era por el bien mayor y no habría ningún tipo de problemas, pero con Bones era otro cantar porque estaba seguro que la mujer no dejaría de insistir hasta que obtuviera las respuestas que quería, por lo pronto lo mejor era no dejarla esperar mucho tiempo asi que pronuncio un escueto adelante para que ambas entraran a su encuentro.

-Madame Bones, ¡Buenos días! ¿A qué se debe su presencia esta mañana por Hogwarts? ¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Hay algún problema con la pequeña Susan?- saludo Albus apenas hicieron su ingreso.

-Susan se encuentra perfectamente, lo que me trae a Hogwarts fue una carta que recibí de ella donde me relataba los tres ataques de dementor que sufrieron los estudiantes y que usted no notifico al ministerio, asi dime: ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?- hablo Amelia mirando directamente a Dumbledore.

-Ahora Amelia, no es necesario que te sobresaltes, porque no te sientas y conversamos sobre ese asunto más cómodamente, estoy seguro que la niña solo exagero un poco en la gravedad del asunto- dijo el director mientras señalaba un asiento frente a su escritorio-Minerva gracias por acompañarla hasta mi oficina, ya te puedes retirar para seguir con tus labores- prosiguió el viejo queriendo quedarse a solas con la mujer sin testigos que pudieran ayudar a hundirlo.

-Un momento Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall se queda; ella como subdirectora de esta institución debe permanecer durante esta investigación y aportar su punto de vista sobre los acontecimientos también, y no creo que el relato de mi sobrina fuera exagerado- replico la jefa del departamento mágico retándolo a que la desafiara en no llevar a cabo sus peticiones.

-Está bien, se hará como digas- suspiro derrotado el hombre que sabía que Bones no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Excelente, para comenzar quiero que me digan ¿qué sucedió en el tren?, según Susan ese fue el primer contacto de las creaturas con los estudiantes- empezó la mujer su interrogatorio.

-Según lo que tengo entendido, los dementores ingresaron en el tren en busca de Black ocasionando que este tuviera una parada repentina, pero gracias a que abordo se encontraba Remus Lupin nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, esa incursión no llego a mayores ya que él se hizo cargo con su patronus, por lo cual no vi necesidad de comunicarle nada al ministerio, los estudiantes estaban a salvo y nadie salió herido, salvo algún que otro efecto secundario que se resolvió inmediatamente suministrándole chocolate a los alumnos afectado- contesto Albus con calma, seguro con su respuesta después de todo estaba dentro de lo razonable según él, además de ocultar el hecho de que el dementor se dirigía hacia Harry Potter y que el niño y su prometida ya estaban aprendiendo el encanto patronus y fueron los primeros en alejar la creatura con una leve neblinas, según lo que le conto Lupin tiempo después.

-Puedo ver un punto en su declaración, pero aun soy de la idea de que debió notificar al ministerio sobre este incidente para que pudiéramos tomar cartas en el asunto- respondio Amelia no queriendo empezar a acusar al director desde un principio para que tomara confianza y proseguir con el interrogatorio de manera fácil.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Amelia, sobre todo porque uno de los dementores no se limitó solo a buscar a Black en el tren sino que se aproximó demasiado al joven Lord Potter y su prometida, pero debo de estar agradecida de que ambos sean unos niños curiosos y estuviesen aprendiendo el encanto patronus por su cuenta, y pudieron alejarlo con una leve neblina antes de que Remus se hiciera cargo- intervino la subdirectora al darse cuenta que el director no estaba diciendo la verdad completa sobre el hecho ocurrido al inicio del año.

-Minerva, tienes que entender que esto no era relevante para la pregunta de madame Bones debido a que ella solo quería los hechos ocurridos, además a Harry y Hermione no les paso nada, gracias a sus conocimientos como tu bien lo dijiste, asi que lo tome como un incidente menor- dijo Dumbledore, tratando de restarle importancia al comentario de la mujer porque sabía que con el simple hecho de que el niño que vivió estuviera involucrado podría traerle problemas a futuro por no dar por enterado a Fudge sobre lo sucedido.

-¡Por supuesto que es relevante Dumbledore!, o es que no se te paso por la cabeza notificar el hecho de que los dementores atacaron al salvador del mundo mágico mientras se dirigía a la escuela, nada más con esa noticia Fudge hubiese retirado los dementores y no se hubiesen dado los dos ataques posteriores- exclamo Bones al enterarse de la nueva información.

-Pero Amelia, no era necesario ese incidente no paso a mayores el profesor Lupin se hizo cargo y ningún niño se vio afectado, aparte de sentir el efecto dementor durante algunos minutos nada mas- se defendió Albus con su mejor tono de abuelo tratando de desviar el hecho de que los ataques que vinieron después pudieron haberse evitado.

-Y que hubieses hecho si una creatura de esas hubiera succionado el alma de algún estudiante, incluso si nada más hubieran pasado volando por el techo del tren debiste notificarlo, y no te estoy hablando como jefa del departamento de la ley mágica sino como tutora de una estudiante, me hubiese gustado saber que estaba sucediendo en la institución donde mi sobrina asiste; pero ya lo hecho esta hecho, ahora quiero que me relates lo que paso en la salida a Hogsmeade- dijo Amelia ahora mostrando su abierto descontento hacia el director.

-Amelia entiendo tu preocupación, pero todo siempre estuvo bajo control y los ataque fueron tratados inmediatamente sin nada que lamentar. En cuanto a lo sucedido en el pueblo ni yo mismo lo sé un momento todo estaba en calma, los estudiantes estaban paseando o pasando el rato en los locales y en instantes los dementores estaban aterrorizando a todo el lugar, asi que los profesores junto con migo entraron en acción y produjimos diferentes patronus para controlar a las creaturas y evitar que atacaran a los estudiantes, los cuales al igual que en el incidente anterior solo tuvieron efectos secundarios a su exposición y con un poco de chocolate que se les dio en el local de madame Rosmerta ya estuvieron como nuevos- respondio el hombre tratando de apaciguar a la mujer que en esos momentos lo estaba viendo con una mirada asesina, cuanto daría por saber que estaba pasando por su mente, pero sabía muy bien que si intentaba aunque sea hacer legeremancia pasiva en ella se daría cuenta inmediatamente y se vería metido en problemas más grandes de los que tenía en ese momento.

Y es que por la mente de Amelia lo único que pasaba en esos momentos eran las ganas locas de tomar a Dumbledore de la barba y azotarlo contra su propio escritorio, debido a que no podía creer con la calma que tomaba que los guardianes de Azkaban hubieran estado cerca de los estudiantes en dos ocasiones, claro sin nada que lamentar pero eso no los excusaba de no notificarle al ministerio para que tomaran cartas en el asunto y retiraran los dementores, pero los pensamientos de la mujer fueron interrumpidos repentinamente por la voz de la profesora McGonagall quien estaba indignada por lo que había dicho el director.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir que nosotros te ayudamos a ti?, si tu interviniste ya hacia el final y solo porque te diste cuenta que nosotros no los podíamos detener por mucho más tiempo, ese ataque fue demasiado angustiante, tanto para los estudiantes, aldeanos y nosotros mismos que no sabíamos cómo mantener alejadas a las creaturas por el mayor tiempo posible.

-Minerva por favor no te exaltes, sé que yo actué al final pero solo fue porque estaba buscando a Harry para ver donde estaba y como no lo encontré me uní a ustedes inmediatamente- respondio el anciano hablando de mas, no dándose cuenta que había revelado que durante el caos, el solo estuvo pendiente de localizar al niño que vivió.

-No puedo entender, porque después de haber vivido lo que me has contado no notificaste al ministerio el incidente del pueblo fue muy peligroso y me puedo imaginar que los dementores se vieron tentados por la alta concentración de pensamientos felices que derramaban los estudiantes, desde un principio debió suspender las visitas a Hogsmeade, sabiendo que esas creaturas estaban a los alrededores del pueblo, además de que no entiendo porque buscabas al joven Lord Potter en vez de ayudar a sus profesores a defender sus alumnos- se expresó nuevamente Bones mirando sospechosamente al director.

-Como dije anteriormente, este incidente no paso a mayores asi que tampoco vi la necesidad de dar un aviso de algún tipo, en cuanto a lo de Harry he de decir que estaba preocupado por su bienestar después de todo es el salvador del mundo mágico- se excusó nuevamente el hombre que esperaba que sus palabras fueran creídas por la mujer.

-¡Esa no es ninguna excusa Dumbledore!, debiste hablar con Fudge o conmigo directamente colocaste en serios peligro a los estudiantes ese día, gracias a Merlín no pasó nada pero te repito que hubieses hecho si algún estudiante hubiere terminado dañado- exclamo nuevamente Amelia, a lo cual solo recibió el silencio del anciano quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida en esos instantes.

En la mente de Albus todo era caos, entendía los argumentos de las dos mujeres y hasta cierto punto se sentía culpable por haber propiciado los tres ataques de los dementores, pero se excusaba en la célebre frase de que todo había sido por el bien mayor; y que si un alumno hubiese terminado dañado; después de todo solo sería una baja que contribuyera a la consecución de sus planes, pero también pesaba en su conciencia que ninguna de las cosas que había hecho sirvieron para acercarlo a Harry y por ende estaba muy frustrado por no haber conseguido sus objetivos, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Amelia se aclaró la voz y pregunto:

-Bien, al igual que el incidente anterior poco podemos hacer ya; Susan ya me explico en su carta lo que sucedió durante el partido asi que no necesito que me relates nada, pero si he de decir que debiste actuar en el preciso instante en que sentiste la primera ola de frio característica de esas creaturas y colocar en marcha tu propio patronus para que estuviera alerta ante su aproximación.

-Madame Bones, yo sé que no he actuado con la mayor celeridad posible y he dejado a los estudiantes exponerse a los efectos de los dementores, pero hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos por resolver cuando las cosas se salieron de control- respondio Dumbledore con su sonrisa más inocente.

-Y ese es el problema Dumbledore, que no tenías que resolver nada en primer lugar si tan solo hubieras enviado una notificación al ministerio durante el primer incidente, nada de lo acontecido posteriormente hubiera pasado y yo no estaría aquí interrogándote sobre lo sucedido- contesto la mujer tratando de serenarse al no entender como el anciano no podía darse cuenta de sus errores.

-Amelia ya sabes todos los hechos que sucederá ahora- pregunto McGonagall viendo que el director se quedó en su silla derrotado por la última declaración de Bones.

-Lo primero es que sepan que los dementores en este momento están siendo retirados de los alrededores, además…

-Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar si Sirius Black se acerca a la escuela?- la interrumpió Dumbledore saliendo de su estupor ya que no le convenía que retiraran los dementores, ya que tenía planes de hacer que los mismo besaran a Sirius y asi se iba a deshacer de una vez por todas de él, ya que si Black hablaba todo el mundo se enteraría que todo el tiempo él supo quién era el verdadero guardián secreto de los Potter y no hizo nada para aclarar la injusticia cometida.

-Se colocaran unos cuantos aurores a los alrededores del pueblo, después de todo lo más importante es la seguridad de los estudiantes, como iba diciendo en segundo lugar necesito hablar con Lord Potter y su prometida para que relaten su versión de los hechos durante el ataque que sufrieron en el partido de quidditch. Si no es mucha molestia Minerva, ¿me podrías prestar tu oficina y localizar a ambos niños para que pueda hablar con ellos?- prosiguió Amelia sus declaraciones.

-Ahora madame Bones no creo que sea necesario que hables con ellos, después de todo ya sabes todo lo que sucedió, no veo porque es relevante su testimonio si después de todo los dementores van a ser retirados- intervino nuevamente el director impidiendo que McGonagall diera su respuesta, y es que no le convenía que esa mujer hablara con Harry y Hermione después de todo no podía saber que temas pudieran llegar hablar, ya que le podían contar algunas de las cosas de las que ellos han hablado anteriormente dejándolo mal parado ante los ojos de la ley.

-Por supuesto que es necesario, necesito saber su punto de vista de los sucedido, además de que estoy intrigada de cómo a tan corta edad aprendieron ese encantamiento tan complicado, entonces Minerva ¿qué me dices?- respondio la mujer dejando de lado las declaraciones del viejo.

-Antes de que fuera interrumpida- comenzó la profesora enviándole una mirada dura al director- Iba a decirte que no había problema puedes usar mi oficina con toda confianza y en este instantes voy por Severus y los niños, porque estoy segura que ellos querrán que el profesor Snape los acompañe, debido a que cada vez que van hablar con alguien de autoridad piden su asistencia- declaro la profesora de transfiguración mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con Bones hacia la puerta.

Dejando detrás un desconcertado Dumbledore que no podía creer que fue ignorado olímpicamente y se fueron dejándolo solo en el lugar, por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que si el maestro de pociones estaba presente durante la entrevista podría tratar de sacarle la información más tarde y enterarse de los que hablaron en la oficina de McGonagall. Sin embargo, ahora era tiempo de replantear nuevamente sus planes, mientras que Minerva ya estaba en busca de Harry y Hermione segura que la visita de Amelia les traería noticias del posible juicio para Sirius.

 **Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, en mi opinión en uno dos capítulos más ya terminaría de relatar el tercer año para entrar en el verano antes de cuarto año donde ira comenzando el desenlace de esta historia debido a que pienso terminarla una vez terminado el cuarto año de la pareja, ya que no quiero hacer los siete años. Asi que espero que les haya gustado y pronto estaré subiendo el próximo.**


	33. Capitulo 33

**CAPITULO XXXIII**

Amelia se quedó en la oficina de McGonagall, mientras esta se fue a buscar al maestro de pociones directamente, debido a que tenía la certeza de que el mismo sabía la ubicación de Harry y Hermione en esos momentos, haciendo más fácil localizarlos; ahorrándose de esa manera armar tanto revuelo alrededor de la escuela en su búsqueda. Por lo tanto, cuando llego a los cuartos privados de Snape lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle por ellos; y este solo contesto que se encontraban en su sala común por ser una hora libre en sus horarios; ofreciéndose asi a buscarlos para luego dirigirse a la oficina de la profesora de transfiguración, quien ya había vuelto a hacerle compañía a Bones.

Después de un rato de espera las mujeres escucharon el toque en la puerta de Minerva a lo que esta no tardó en dar el visto bueno para que ingresarán a su lugar sabiendo que se trataba de las personas que habían estado esperando; la primera impresión de la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica sobre Harry y Hermione, fue que no estaba frente a los típicos niños de 13 años como su sobrina, sino que debido a su físico y manera de moverse por la habitación se hacían ver más maduros para su edad, lo que le indicaba que debía tratarlos de acuerdo a lo que aparentaban por lo que aclarándose la garganta lo primero que dijo fue:

-¡Buenos días!, Lord Potter, Lady Night espero no haber interrumpido nada importante para ustedes.

-No se preocupe madame Bones no estábamos haciendo nada importante solo estábamos en la sala común, haciendo algo de lectura ligera- respondio Harry restándole importancia que haya interrumpido su tiempo de ocio, ocultando la curiosidad por saber porque lo habían llamado y si tenía algo que ver con Sirius.

-Me alegro entonces, Señor Snape muchas gracias por traerlos pero me gustaría tener una charla en privado con ellos, asi que si es tan amable se puede retirar- hablo Bones olvidándose de lo que le había dicho la profesora de transfiguración sobre la presencia del hombre en las reuniones importantes de los niños.

-Lo siento, madame Bones pero el profesor Snape es de nuestra entera confianza, asi que no vemos ningún motivo para que sea despedido de la habitación en estos momentos, cualquier cosa que tenga que decirnos la puede hacer en su presencia- dijo Harry no dejando que el maestro de pociones fuera despedido, después de todo él también estaba ansioso por saber que quería la jefa de la ley mágica con ellos.

-Muy bien, se hará como ustedes quieran- respondio Amelia no quedándole de otra, al recordar lo dicho por Minerva y dándose cuenta que había cometido un error en querer hacer salir al maestro de pociones.-Lo primero es que sepan que el motivo de que este yo hoy aquí es que mi sobrina Susan Bones me envió una carta la última noche relatándome lo acontecido durante el partido de quidditch, lo cual fue un asunto muy preocupante para el ministerio; el ministro se siente responsable y les envía sus más sinceras disculpas por el incidente- comenzó su relato la mujer.

-No creo que una simple disculpa sirva para borrar lo que paso ese día y en los otros ataques previos; él no era el que estaba bajo la influencia de los dementores y no sintió la desesperación que generaban- hablo Hermione haciendo ver que debían hacer algo mejor que darles una disculpa de palabra.

-No se preocupe Lady Night, él lo sabe y lo tiene en cuenta para un futuro; pero es bueno que sepan que los dementores ya fueron retirados de alrededor de la escuela asi que ya no hay ningún motivo para temerle. Ahora quisiera que me relataran que sucedió en el viaje en tren el primero de septiembre, después de hablar con Dumbledore pude saber que ese fue el primer ataque que hicieron los guardianes de Azkaban- prosiguió la mujer no dejándose llevar por la demanda de Hermione aunque sabía que el ministro les debía un favor y que tarde o temprano seria cobrado por ambos niños, solo quedaba esperar a ver que iban a pedirle a Fudge.

-Ese día veníamos tranquilos dentro de un compartimiento con nuestros compañeros de Slytherin cuando a mitad de camino el tren se detuvo y comenzamos a sentir una sensación de frio, para luego sentir como si toda la alegría que teníamos se iba saliendo de nuestros cuerpos, cuando una figura negra entro al compartimiento intensificando dichas sensaciones, en ese momento mi prometida y yo nos dimos cuenta de que se trataban de dementores gracias a que durante el verano estuvimos estudiando sobre ellos en unos libros que encontramos en la biblioteca Potter. Además que, comenzamos a practicar el encanto patronus por nuestra cuenta, por lo que cuando el dementor se acercó a nosotros tratamos de emitirlo, con el resultado de producir una niebla que sirvió como escudo para alejarlos hasta que intervino el profesor Lupin que viajaba en el mismo compartimiento que nosotros- relato Harry la historia.

-Ya veo, y me sorprende que unas personas tan jóvenes como ustedes ya puedan dominar un hechizo como ese, muchos de mis aurores tardan años en realizarlo si no es que nunca llegan siquiera a producir una niebla, asi que es bastante notable que con tan solo un verano de estudio ya pudieran comenzar a producirla; por otro lado ¿qué me pueden decir sobre lo que sucedió en Hogsmeade?- hablo Bones sorprendida por lo que contaba el niño que vivió aunque un poco satisfecha de que ellos pudieran aprender un hechizo como ese.

-Muchas gracias por el alago, no es la primera persona que nos dice algo como eso, en cuanto al ataque del pueblo no podemos proporcionarle ninguna información, debido que para el momento del mismo ya nosotros no nos encontrábamos en el lugar; ese día después de recorrer todo el pueblo decidimos volver al castillo temprano y empleamos el tiempo libre que teníamos a leer en nuestra sala común, esto es algo que puede corroborar el profesor Snape ya que fue el quien nos encontró en la mazmorras de Slytherin después de volver con el resto de los estudiantes-dijo ahora Hermione interviniendo en la conversación.

-Ya veo, ¿es eso asi profesor Snape?- pregunto Amelia mirando al profesor de pociones.

-Efectivamente, durante el ataque el pueblo ninguno de los dos se encontraba en el lugar y tal como la señorita Night dice los encontré en la sala común alrededor de unos libros muy entretenidos- respondio el maestro sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Muy bien eso deja cerrado esa parte de la investigación entonces, ya la profesora McGonagall me conto su versión de los hechos y no creo que discrepe en demasía con la de usted, aparte de que le director también me relato lo sucedido, ahora vamos hablar de los que aconteció durante el partido de quidditch- intervino nuevamente la mujer tratando de dar por cerrado el asunto de los dementores para proceder hablar sobre Sirius Black el cual era uno de los motivos por el cual se encontraba en el castillo.

-En realidad no sabemos exactamente que paso, en un momento estábamos tranquilos alrededor de nuestros compañeros cuando de repente comenzamos a sentir todos los síntomas de exposición a los dementores, y nos dimos cuenta que se dirigían directamente a nosotros por lo que Hermione y yo colocamos en práctica todo lo que nos había dicho el profesor Snape y pudimos lograr un patronus completo por primera vez, después de tener casi todo el año practicando en nuestro tiempo libre con el profesor- respondio Harry dejando ver que había sido Severus quien los había estado enseñando y por eso pudieron realizar un hechizo de tal magnitud.

-Y me alegro por ello, gracias a que reaccionaron rápidamente pudieron mantener a los dementores a raya hasta que Severus y yo pudimos fundir nuestros propio patronus para terminar de alejarlos de los estudiantes- intervino por primera vez Minerva en la conversación.

-En eso tiene razón la profesora McGonagall sino cuantos estudiantes hubieran recibido un beso sin su oportuna intervención ahora, ¿Cómo eso, profesor Snape que usted le enseño el encanto patronus a ambos niños?- interrogo la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica al maestro de pociones.

-Ellos se acercaron a mí a principios de año con la inquietud de aprender dicho encanto, sobre todo después de aprender en la cena que los dementores iban a estar alrededor de la escuela además de que ya habían vivido una desagradable experiencia con los mismos, por lo cual no vi ningún inconveniente en llevar a cabo su enseñanza- respondio Snape nuevamente sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

-Lo entiendo pero, ¿porque no ir con el maestro de defensa contra la artes oscuras?, según lo que me ha contado mi Susan es el mejor que han tenido hasta los momentos- volvió a preguntar la mujer intrigada de porque un hombre con una maestría en pociones aceptara tal proposición.

-En primer lugar porque el profesor Snape es nuestro jefe de casa, y si él no se sentía capacitado para hacerlo podía recomendarnos a alguien más que nos enseñara; en segundo lugar cuando le hicimos la petición todavía no conocíamos al nuevo profesor de defensa y tercero no sentíamos más cómodos con nuestro jefe de casa, no tenemos nada en contra del profesor Lupin solo que teníamos más confianza con el profesor Snape- contesto Hermione la interrogante de Bones.

-O.k vamos a dejar de lado ya este tema; creo que deben saber que los dementores ya están siendo retirados de los alrededores y no corren más peligro de ser atacados lo que nos lleva al segundo punto de mi visita a Hogwarts, si bien vine a hacerme cargo de la investigación por los ataques también vine, porque ayer en la noche aparte de la carta de Susan recibí otra misiva pero esta venia de parte del banco Gringotts junto con una rata que resulto ser Peter Pettigrew- dijo la mujer tratando de encontrar una reacción en alguno de los niños o los maestros que la acompañaban fracasando en el intertanto, porque los otros cuatro ocupantes simplemente se quedaron callados esperando más información sin denotar ningún gesto en sus rostros que le hiciera saber que sabían de que estaba hablando.

Lo que no sabía Amelia es que por la mente de todos estaba pasando el mismo pensamiento que su plan había sido todo un éxito y estaban más cerca de conseguir un juicio para Sirius. Además de que Hermione y Harry tenían un debate mental de cómo proceder a partir de allí porque no sabían que les podía decir Bones sobre el caso _"Harry, ¿qué pasa si ella nos pregunta si sabemos del paradero de Sirius?"_ pregunto Hermione no muy convencida de decirle a la mujer que todo el tiempo supieron dónde estaba el prófugo de la justicia _"La verdad después de todo Sharptooth envió como prueba una copia del testamento Potter, y la misiva tenía como remitente nuestro gerente de cuentas, asi que no podemos mentir acerca de no saber sobre la inocencia de Sirius"_ respondio Harry convencido de que ese era el mejor curso de acción a seguir después de todo su padrino era inocente asi que no habían cometido ningún delito, si se presentaba algún inconveniente harían uso del favor que les debe el ministro y saldrían de apuro _"En eso tienes razón no había considerado esa parte de la información, como dices es mejor decir la verdad, aunque creo que Sirius recibirá una multa cuando se entere que él es un animago no registrado"_ respondio Hermione de acuerdo con lo que había dicho su prometido _"Eso es lo de menos, tenemos el dinero suficiente para cubrir el costo, lo importante es que mi padrino consiga por fin su juicio"_ finalizo la conversación mental él.

-Lo sabemos, después de todo fue nuestro gerente de cuentas quien le envió la información- contesto Harry tras un incómodo silencio en el que Amelia no había dicho nada más.

-Tal como me lo temía, ¿Qué me pueden decir acerca de esto?- interrogo la mujer queriendo llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Le puedo decir que en su ministerio son unos incompetentes, porque nosotros tenemos esta información desde que ingresamos al mundo mágico en nuestro primer año después de escuchar la voluntad de mis padres y de que desde entonces estuvimos tratando de que la información llegara a usted, pero lastimosamente en el ministerio no hacen caso al papeleo enviado por Gringotts a menos que sea una carta oficial dirigida específicamente a una persona, lo cual era nuestro último recurso y lo estábamos guardando hasta que tuviéramos alguna otra prueba, debido a que no teníamos la certeza de si Sirius había tenido un juicio, y mucho menos que Pettigrew aún vivía esto lo supimos cuando mi padrino escapo de Azkaban, también sabíamos que una carta del niño que vivió hubiera sido más efectiva pero como no teníamos pruebas contundentes quisimos seguirlo haciendo en el anonimato; aparte de que hubiera levantado mucho revuelo y Dumbledore hubiera metido su nariz torcida donde no lo llamaron- respondio el niño diciéndole todo lo que sabían sobre el caso.

-Bueno, en el ministerio todo no puede ser perfecto y sé que muchos comunicados del banco jamás llegan a sus destinatarios pero en mi caso siempre he tratado de ver si hay algo para mí en la sala de correos; sin embargo nada de esto había llegado a mis manos, lo que me lleva a que ustedes saben cuál es el paradero de Sirius- respondio la Amelia excusándose por la falta de atención de su parte hacia las cartas que le fueron enviadas y entendiendo que tal como dijo Harry si el mismo hubiese mandado una carta se habría armado un gran escándalo en los periódicos y quizás no hubiesen tenido la información que tienen ahora.

-La verdad es que si sabemos dónde se encuentra, y tuvimos nuestro primer contacto el mismo día de su fuga; debido a que Sirius es un animago que tiene forma de perro en un paseo por un parque cercano a nuestra residencia lo encontramos, en un principio no sabíamos que se trataba de él simplemente pensábamos que era un animal que estaba solo en las calles de Londres por lo que mi prometida compadeciéndose del perro quiso traerlo a la casa con nosotros, cuando lo pusimos a cargo de nuestra elfo personal esta se dio cuenta de que era un animago, revertimos la transformación y el procedió a contarnos toda la historia sobre lo acontecido el día que Voldemort ataco a nuestros padres asi como el motivo por el cual había escapado de la cárcel- relato el niño que vivió los acontecimientos.

-Ya veo, pero ¿que llevo a Black a escapar de Azkaban después de tantos años de encierro?- pregunto curiosa Bones después de oír el relato anterior.

-Una palabra: Pettigrew, Sirius nos contó que el día antes de su fuga el ministro estuvo haciendo visita en Azkaban y que cuando paso por su celda le pidió el periódico para ver qué había pasado en el mundo mágico durante su encierro, cuando vio en la portada del mismo a los Wesley, pero eso no fue lo que llamo su atención, sino la rata que se encontraba en el bolsillo de Ronald debido a que reconoció inmediatamente a Peter, lo cual lo impulso a querer salir e ir detrás de ella- prosiguió Harry su explicación.

-Lo que tiene que entender, madame Bones es que después de tantos años encerrado Sirius tenia algunos problemas mentales provenientes de la exposición a los dementores que hizo que este escapara sin medir las consecuencias, lo único que estaba en su mente era conseguir a Pettigrew y vengarse por sus propias manos- agrego Hermione, tratando de que la mujer viera el panorama completo.

-Entiendo, y me puedo imaginar que después de tantos años metido en la cárcel no es fácil conservar completamente la cordura y menos si se estuvo tanto tiempo expuesto a los dementores, ¿Cómo lograron atrapar a la rata?- prosiguió la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica su interrogatorio.

-No tiene ni idea, pero gracias Merlín Sirius podía transformarse en perro y disminuir los efectos de la exposición a los dementores; sin embargo, aún se vio afectado en cuanto a la captura los profesores pueden ser de más utilidad ya que ellos fueron los encargados de obtener la rata de los dormitorios de Griffyndor- dijo Harry pasándole la palabra a alguno de los maestros presentes.

-En efecto, Severus y yo fuimos los que entramos a la sala común en busca de la rata durante el partido de quidditch; en realidad su captura no fue nada difícil debido a que Peter se encontraba dormido sobre la cama de Ronald Wesley, por lo que simplemente lo inmovilizamos y lo metimos en la jaula irrompible justo a tiempo para poder prestar nuestra asistencia en el partido- relato McGonagall los acontecimientos.

-Bien, eso nos da una ventaja Lord Potter y Lady Night no están involucrados directamente en la captura de Peter y este no tiene ni idea de cómo llego al ministerio, eso lo pudimos saber tras su interrogatorio ya que nos preguntábamos quien lo había atrapado; asi que podemos mantener el anonimato de las personas que hicieron su captura creo que eso es lo más conveniente para esta situación, después de todo estoy segura que el profesor Snape no se querrá ver envuelto en nada de esto- dijo Amelia comenzando a trazar un plan de cara al posible juicio de Sirius.

-En eso tiene razón madame Bones yo no quiero verme involucrado en nada de esto, simplemente no me conviene la publicidad que se pueda generar- respondio el profesor de pociones.

-Me lo imaginaba, la verdad que la razón real por la que estoy yo aquí en la escuela aparte de retirar los dementores era preguntarle a Lord Potter si conocía el paradero de Sirius Black ya que el ministro ha decidido plantear su juicio en la próxima reunión del Wizengamont que se llevara a cabo el viernes de la semana que viene; claro lo planteara como un punto extra asi que ninguno de los miembros sabrá de que se trata hasta que sea demasiado tarde, pero después de oír su relato si Black se encontrara en condiciones de asistir- hablo la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica preocupada por el estado de salud del prófugo de Azkaban.

-En realidad, Sirius estará presente el viernes en cuanto usted me diga la hora en la que tiene que comparecer, debido que después de enterarnos de que era mi padrino contratamos un curandero de Gringotts que se ocupó de su salud proveyéndolo de pociones de nutrientes que ha estado tomando religiosamente cada día, en cuanto a su mentalidad ha estado practicando oclumancia además de sesiones de terapia con un sanador de la mente diariamente, asi que se encuentra en las mejores condiciones para asistir sin ningún problema- respondio Harry colocando al día a la mujer sobre el estado de salud actual de su padrino.

-Eso sin contar que se encuentra libre de hechizos de fidelidad, y encantamientos confundus arrojados a su mente, lo que le permitirá estar en todas sus capacidades mentales para poder seguir la secuencia del juicio- completo Hermione la información dada por su prometido.

-¿Quién arrojo ese tipo de hechizos en Black? Y los más importante ¿Cómo se enteraron de ellos?- pregunto intrigada la mujer.

-No sé si deberíamos contar esta parte- dudo Harry- Ya que la única prueba con la que contamos es con el informe oficial de un curandero de Gringotts, y por lo que tenemos entendido en el ministerio no se toman en cuenta este tipo de pruebas por provenir de los duendes, pero el diagnostico arrojo que ambos hechizos fueron realizados por Albus Dumbledore y según Maya quien es la curandera que nos asistió, los mismos explican la manera de actuar que tuvo Sirius aquella noche, debido a que fueron colocados por este días antes de que ocurriera todo aquel 31 de octubre, lo cual sabe porque los hechizos que realizan los curanderos de Gringotts son muy específicos al momento de arrojar fechas- respondio Harry con su mejor tono inocente tratando de dejar mal parado al director ante la mujer, cosa que no necesitaba porque Amelia ya sabía cómo era en realidad el gran líder de la luz y nunca le había caído bien que el hombre ostentará tantos cargos importantes.

-En eso tienes razón este tipo de pruebas no nos serviría de nada frente al Wizengamont, la descartarían inmediatamente sin considerarla si quiera; además no podemos probar nada debido a que los hechizos fueron retirados, aparte como estamos hablando del gran Albus Dumbledore lo más probable es que nadie crea ni una sola palabra a excepción de las familias oscuras que estarían emocionadas por ir en contra del hombre sin ningún remordimiento, pero tampoco sería de gran ayuda debido a que tampoco son tantas- dijo Amelia decepcionada de no poder hacer uso de esa información durante el juicio.

-Pero si tenemos pruebas de que Albus sabía de la inocencia de Sirius y no hizo nada para darle un juicio justo, ni intervenir para sacar un inocente de Azkaban después de todo él era uno de los testigos de la voluntad Potter además de ser la persona que fundió el hechizo fidelio en la casa del valle de Godric asi que él sabía desde un principio quien era el guardián secreto- intervino McGonagall levantándole el ánimo a Bones quien ya se estaba decepcionando por no tener nada con que ir contra el hombre durante el juicio.

-Tienes razón, tengo mucho que preparar para cuando llegue el juicio eso sin contar que el ministro querrá exponer al director sobre lo sucedido con los dementores aquí en Hogwarts, cómo Dumbledore nunca notifico nada al ministerio, asi que yo me retiro le enviare una carta con todos los detalles del juicio a la profesora McGonagall ya que no quiero levantar ninguna sospecha sobre ustedes, aunque a lo mejor serán citados a declarar con respecto a su experiencia por sentir los efectos del dementor en el campo de quidditch- culmino la mujer despidiéndose mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la oficina y emprender su camino de regreso al ministerio a darle su informe con lujo de detalles a Fudge.

Cabe destacar, que todo el tiempo que estuvo Amelia Bones en la oficina de la profesora McGonagall conversando con los niños, Albus Dumbledore se mantuvo en su oficina pensando nada más en lo que estaba pasando en el lugar, asi como sintiendo la impotencia de no tener ni un cuadro conectado a la oficina de Minerva que lo colocará al tanto de la situación para estar preparado para las eventuales consecuencias, porque de algo si estaba seguro madame Bones no se iba a quedar quieta con la información que había obtenido hoy y de alguna manera iba a salir perjudicando asi su impecable imagen como líder de la luz, asi que tenía que comenzar a pensar en el mejor curso de acción para defenderse de las acusaciones que se le venían encima; sin contar que se vería más perjudicado cuando saliera a la luz los detalles del juicio de Sirius Black de que aún no tenía conocimiento y lo tomaría por total sorpresa muy pronto.

 **Bueno aquí está el capítulo 33 he de decir que me costó un poco escribirlo debido a la falta de tiempo, y cuando lo tenía no sabía cómo continuar lo que ya llevaba, había estado sufriendo un poco de falta de inspiración y aparte después de que estaba listo no tenía manera de cargarlo gracias a desperfectos de mi pc y falta de internet. Para los que se preguntan cuáles son los tiempos que tengo para publicar he de decir que en un principio era un capitulo por semana pero últimamente como ya mencione anteriormente no he podido realizar mis escritos con la fluidez que lo hacía al principio por eso estaré publicando cada vez que pueda terminar un nuevo capítulo lo cual no tengo un estimado de tiempo, asi que les pido que me tengan paciencia ya que no abandonare la historia aunque si me llevara un poco de tiempo terminarla. Pero tengo buenas noticias el siguiente capítulo ya está escrito y lo estaré publicando en el transcurso de la semana siguiente. Ahora si me despido hasta el próximo capítulo espero que hayan disfrutado de este y háganme saber sus dudas o cualquier crítica que serán bien recibidas.**


	34. Capitulo 34

**CAPITULO XXXIV**

En el momento que Amelia Bones puso un pie en el ministerio, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina del ministro Fudge para colocarlo al día con todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela tan solo esa mañana; apenas, llego al despacho no hizo falta ni siquiera que le pidiera al hombre, que despidiera del lugar a Dolores para hablar a solas, porque este al verla inmediatamente le ordeno a la subsecretaria que los dejara para poder hablar en privado, cosa que no le cayó bien a la mujer pero que sin embargo acepto para salir con cara de pocos amigos, una vez que Umbridge estuvo fuera, la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica comenzó a relatarle todo lo aprendido al ministro, quien no podía creer lo cerca que estuvieron de perder al niño que vivió debido a la influencia de los dementores aparte, de lo sucedido con Sirius Black.

-Entonces, ¿me quieres decir que todo esto sucedió este año en Hogwarts? y ¿Dumbledore no notifico nada y el mismo sabia sobre la inocencia de Black? ya que él fue el que fundió el encanto fidelio, sin contar que le coloco hechizos al hombre antes de que sucediera el atentado a los Potter- hablo el ministro después de digerir toda la información proporcionada por Amelia.

-Asi es señor ministro, lastimosamente no podemos usar el informe del curandero de Gringotts para señalar la culpabilidad de Dumbledore en cuanto a los hechizos confundus y de fidelidad, pero tenemos el testamento Potter donde se declara que el fundió el hechizo, quien era el guardián secreto, además de que fue testigo cuando se hizo la voluntad- respondio la mujer aclarándole un poco más el panorama.

-Tienes razón, lo de los hechizos no lo podemos usar en el juicio porque apenas se presente la prueba los miembros del Wizengamont la descartaran por provenir de los duendes, pero estoy contigo que lo demás sí; eso sin contar que podemos agregar un ensayo para achacarle la responsabilidad de no notificar al ministerio sobre los ataques de los dementores, aparte de que no se colocó en contacto con los padres para hablarles sobre los atentados; sin embargo, no creo que vayamos a lograr mucho en ese campo después de todo estamos hablando de Albus Dumbledore el gran líder de la luz y muchos de los miembros de la cámara lo apoyaran asi tengan las suficientes pruebas delante de ellos- agrego el ministro pensando en los pro y contras de lo que iban a llevar a cabo, ya que él igual que Bones no creía en todo lo que decía Dumbledore.

-Lo sé, pero por lo menos ganamos algo con ponerlo en evidencia aunque sea algunas familias se darán cuenta de la clase de hombre que es, pero estoy segura que se escudara en su célebre frase del bien mayor; a veces me pregunto: ¿si quizás el director de Hogwarts ya va quedando Senil y no distingue el bien del mal?- dijo Amelia reflexionando por lo antes dicho por el ministro que desde que había tomado el puesto jamás había hablado de una manera tan clara.

Cuando Bones termino su reunión con el ministro, se dirigió inmediatamente a su oficina para comenzar con los preparativos de las pruebas que iban a usar en el juicio de la próxima semana, asi como cerciorarse de que Pettigrew aun siguiera en la celda de alta seguridad en la que lo había recluido. Mientras todo esto pasaba en el ministerio, en Hogwarts las cosas marchaban lo más normal posible Harry y Hermione después de su charla con la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica, se dirigieron a su siguiente clase para posteriormente ir al gran comedor para obtener su almuerzo donde fueron interrogados por sus amigos sobre su ausencia en la sala común durante la hora libre que tuvieron, a lo que nos les quedó más remedio que contarles que habían sido citados por la tía de Susan Bones para que les relatara los sucedido durante el partido de quidditch.

El resto de los días previos al juicio pasaron como un borrón para los miembros de Hogwarts, que estaban implicados en los acontecimientos que estaban por venir, sobretodo Dumbledore que no dejaba de maquinar como acercarse al niño que vivió ya que su plan de hacerlo a través de Lupin no estaba funcionado, debido a que el hombre lobo solamente tenía contacto con el niño en las clases de defensa, fuera de eso Harry no se acercaba al hombre ni siquiera la enterarse que fue amigo de sus padres. El director, aparte de preocuparse por sus planes; también estaba planeando como se iba a defender delante del Wizengamont porque ya había sido notificado del orden del día de la siguiente reunión, y en uno de sus puntos se iba a discutir los hechos sucedidos con los dementores en Hogwarts, por lo cual le informaban que esa sesión no la iba estar presidiendo el sino Augusta Longbotton como uno de los miembros más antiguos de la cámara.

Lo que no sabía Albus, es que la petición de no presidir la reunión también se debía al juicio de Sirius que estaba planteado como un punto extra y que la elección de madame Longbotton como su reemplazo la sugirió el propio ministro de magia, para sorpresa de Bones quien esperaba que este propusiera a su amigo Lucius Malfoy, pero cuando esta le pregunto el porqué de esa decisión la única respuesta que recibió del hombre era que le debían un juicio justo a Black, y él sabía muy bien que colocando a Malfoy no era la mejor opción por lo cual se decantó por la anciana quien era respetada por ambos bandos, es decir, la luz y las llamadas familias oscuras; otra cosa que no sabía el gran líder de la luz era que el niño que vivió y su prometida estaban citados a contar su versión de los hechos de lo ocurrido en el tren y el partido de quidditch, asi como otros estudiantes que se vieron afectados durante el ataque en el pueblo mágico.

Faltando un día para la reunión del Wizengamont, McGonagall se dirigía a la oficina del director para notificarle la falta de ciertos alumnos durante el día viernes, ya que habían sido citados por el departamento de la ley mágica, a comparecer para relatar su versión de los hechos de lo ocurrido en la escuela, asi como algunos profesores que fueron llamados a dar su opinión entre los cuales se encontraban Snape y ella misma, por lo que también debía hablar con Dumbledore para dejar la escuela en manos de Flitwick y Pomona durante su ausencia. Cabe destacar, que Minerva también ya había recibido los detalles que debía trasmitirle a Sirius para que se presentara en el momento justo, porque no querían alertar a nadie de su presencia, decidiendo que el hombre iba a ser transportado a una sala al lado de donde se realizaba la reunión, vía elfo domestico específicamente con la ayuda de Daysi, además hacerlo bajo un encanto desilusionador que no sería retirado hasta que Amelia fuera a buscarlo para llevarlo ante los miembros del Wizengamont; por lo pronto la profesora de transfiguración ya se encontraba en la oficina del director.

-Buenos días, Minerva ¿a qué debo tu visita en esta hermosa mañana?- saludo Dumbledore con el tono más dulce de abuelo que encontró.

-Vengo a notificarte que para la sesión del Wizengamont que se llevara a cabo mañana, Amelia solicito la presencia de algunos alumnos y profesores para declarar sobre lo acontecido en este inicio de periodo escolar- respondio la mujer sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, mientras que en las facciones del hombre por un momento se vio pasar la sorpresa, ya que no se esperaba que Bones se tomara muy en serio lo de hablar sobre los incidentes ocurridos, en su mente él tenía la idea de que simplemente se iba leer un informe y él iba ser el único que podía aclarar las cosas, no que habrían más versiones de los hechos.

-Ya veo, ¿quiénes son los estudiantes que están citados?- dijo cansadamente Dumbledore preparándose para lo inevitable.

-En primer lugar, Lord Potter y Lady Night- hablo McGonagall dando dos nombres que ya se esperaba el anciano- También, han sido llamados Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass por Slytherin, Padma Patil y Roger Davis por Ravenclaw, por Griffyndor a Katty Bell y Alicia Spinet porque fueron las que estuvieron más tiempo perdidos en las sensaciones de los dementores de acuerdo con Pomfrey por Hufflepuff Hana Abbott y Cedric Diggory como puedes ver llamo a dos estudiantes de cada casa, Potter y Night son un caso aparte, asi que no cuentan como los representantes de Slytherin- termino de citar la mujer la lista de estudiantes.

-Entiendo, ¿Me dices que estos estudiantes fueron los que se vieron más afectados por los dementores?, ¿Quiénes son los profesores?- hablo resignado Albus por no poder evitar que todas estas personas se hicieran presente el día siguiente en el Wizengamont si lo más probable era que sus padres ya hubieran firmado las hojas de permiso; cosa que no se alejaba de la realidad debido a que cuando los niños recibieron sus notificaciones, los jefes de casa se ocuparon de buscar los permisos necesarios además de que los profesores que habían sido citados serían los encargados de transportarlos al ministerio.

-En efecto, ellos fueron los que sufrieron por más tiempo la exposición de dementor aparte de Lord Potter y su prometida, en cuanto a los profesores se llamó al profesor Snape por estar durante lo sucedido en Hogsmeade y el partido de quidditch, Remus Lupin por ser el único adulto presente en el primer ataque y su participación en el segundo, madame Pomfrey para que declare sobre las condiciones en las que recibió los estudiantes después de cada uno de los ataques y mi persona- respondio la profesora de transfiguración sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión, que en esos momentos se tornaba seria.

-Comprendo pero debo objetar su presencia y la de Pomfrey, como comprenderás si yo estoy fuera tu eres la siguiente al mando y la enfermería no debe quedar sola por si sucede algún accidente, quizás sería mejor que le escribiera una carta a Bones para expresarle mis preocupaciones y que prescinda de ustedes como testigos- proclamo el director no queriendo que ambas mujeres declararan porque sabía que se iba hundir más, por otro lado Severus y Remus eran sus aliados y no lo dejarían mal parado ante los demás miembros de la cámara y los niños no podían hacer mucho más que expresar los sentimientos que sintieron.

-Albus, no te preocupes por eso ya todo está cubierto en nuestra ausencia Flitwick y Pomona se harán cargo de la escuela y madame Pomfrey ya se puso en contacto con una colega de San Mungo, que con mucho gusto acepto quedarse en la escuela el día de mañana por si sucede alguna eventualidad- respondio McGonagall restándole importancia a lo dicho por el viejo.

-Veo que ya tienes todo cubierto, no hay problema entonces para mañana; me imagino que los estudiantes también cuenta con su permiso respectivo- suspiro Dumbledore derrotado.

-Por supuesto ya todos cuentan con su respectivo permiso, si me disculpas debo retirarme, tengo una clase que impartir en estos momentos- y sin más McGonagall salió de la oficina del mago sin darle tiempo a despedirla.

Y asi quedo el hombre derrotado, sin saber que iba a pasar el día siguiente aunque no auguraba nada bueno para él; sin embargo tenía la esperanza que las familias más allegadas a él entendieran que todo había sido por el bien mayor, además de que debía ensayar su cara de pesar al momento que comenzaran las acusaciones en su contra; claro sin sospechar que la imagen intachable del gran líder de la luz se vería manchada al momento de darse a conocer todos los pormenores el juicio de Sirius Black.

Entre tanto, en la mansión Potter Sirius no podía creer lo que estaba pasando dentro de tan solo un día sería un hombre libre capaz de salir con sus ahijados a la calle y hacer todo lo que quiera con ellos, llevarlos a comer, a la librería porque se había dado cuenta que eran unos amantes de los libros y que mientras más complicado sea el tema más les llamaba la atención, al igual que pretendía entrenarlos para que consiguieran su forma de animago, tantas cosas que quería hacer y que pronto podría, gracias a Harry que con el plan que había trazado logro conseguirle un juicio tan rápido, solo quedaba esperar el momento en que debía hacer su aparición en público nuevamente.

Llegado el día, los profesores que habían sido citados caminaron con los alumnos que debían asistir, fuera de las salas de Hogwarts para poder tomar un traslador que los llevara directamente al ministerio, puesto que Dumbledore ya se había ido y él era el único que podía hacer trasladores que atravesaran las salas de la escuela, la profesora McGonagall opto por este tipo de viaje porque asi podían llegar todos juntos y no tenían que esperar por los otros si lo hubiesen hecho por la red flu, además de que hubieran llamado más la atención; cuando llegaron al ministerio inmediatamente se trasladaron a la sala donde se reunía el Wizengamont y se sentaron en los asientos que les correspondían, que para el caso se encontraban en el público, aunque una bruja del ministerio le hizo la salvedad tanto a Harry como Hermione que si querían podían ocupar sus asientos correspondientes como cabezas de sus casas, lo cual rechazaron debido a que no les interesaba tomar posesión de los mismos en esos momentos, por la razón de que se encontraban aun en la escuela y no querían estar pidiendo permisos cada vez que hubiese una reunión, por los momentos sus asientos podían esperar a que ellos cumplieran la mayoría de edad, o como lo tenían en mente nombrar a Sirius su regente para que se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Haciendo un recorrido por el lugar se pudieron dar cuenta, que Dumbledore ya se encontraba allí ocupando el lugar correspondiente a su familia asi como la regente Longbotton ya estaba en el lugar designado para el jefe de magos, dispuesta a dar comienzo a la reunión del día, como lo hizo en ese mismo instante, primero se discutieron unos proyectos de ley que nada tenía que ver con ellos, hasta que en el orden día apareció el punto de la discusión sobre los dementores en la escuela.

-Como segundo orden del día tenemos la petición del departamento de la ley mágica, discutir cómo proceder contra un Albus Dumbledore por permitir que los dementores se acercaran a los estudiantes que estaban a su cargo- leyó el secretario el orden del día.

-Por favor, señor Dumbledore puede proceder a ocupar la silla que está delante de todos, señora Bones puede comenzar a exponer su caso- hablo Augusta disfrutando por anticipado el ver al director de Hogwarts siendo estudiando por sus acciones o mejor dicho inacciones.

Una vez que el viejo estuvo sentado en el lugar que le correspondía Amelia comenzó su discurso:-Señores del Wizengamont, traigo este caso ante ustedes puesto que el miércoles de la semana pasada después del primer partido de quidditch de Hogwarts, recibí una carta de mi sobrina Susan donde me relataba que era la segunda vez que estaba expuesta a los dementores en la escuela, por lo que inmediatamente me dirigí hablar con el ministro de magia, quien alego no tener conocimiento de lo ocurrido por lo que me encomendó comenzar la investigación el día siguiente, por eso quiero llamar como mi primer testigo al ministro Fudge para aclarar cuáles eran las condiciones para tener la presencia de los guardianes de Azkaban en el castillo, asi como también les hago llegar cada uno una copia de la carta de mi sobrina, aunque me imagino que muchos de aquí como padres o tutores de algún niño en Hogwarts ya tienen un poco de conocimiento de la situación.- inmediatamente entrego las copias prometidas mientras Fudge se trasladaba al lugar que le correspondía.

-Señor ministro, me podría decir ¿qué sucedió en la reunión con el profesor Dumbledore? Cuando propuso colocar los dementores en los alrededores de Hogwarts- prosiguió Amelia su interrogatorio.

-En un principio, cuando llegue con la idea de colocar los dementores el director se negó, cunado insistí que era para la seguridad de los alumnos debido a la fuga de Sirius Black, acepto pero con la condición de que apenas uno de ellos se acercara a un alumno, iba a notificarme para retirarlos y estuve de acuerdo con ello ya que yo tampoco quería que ningún niño se viera afectado, por lo que los mismos estaban colocados fuera de las salas de la escuela, sin embargo en lo que va de año escolar no he recibido ningún aviso de que las cosas se habrían salido de control con los guardianes de Azkaban, por lo que me sorprendí cuando madame Bones llego con la carta de sobrina; inmediatamente le ordene que fuera el día siguiente a retirar los dementores de las inmediaciones del castillo y comenzara con la investigación- respondio el ministro el interrogatorio de la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, señor ministro puede volver a su lugar- respondio la mujer mientras se volteaba de cara a la audiencia para proseguir con su relato cuando se vio interrumpida por Dumbledore.

-Ahora madame Bones, ya que estoy en esta situación creo que se me permite defenderme e interrogar a los testigos también, después de todo se trata de mi reputación- dijo el hombre con su mejor tono de abuelo tratando de intervenir en la exposición de pruebas pero antes de que la mujer contestara Augusta tomo la palabra.

-Lo siento, señor Dumbledore pero no puede interrogar a ninguno de los testigos después de todo no estamos en juicio, sino estamos oyendo un informe de la cabeza del departamento de la ley mágica sobre una investigación ordenada por el ministro, usted se encuentra en esa posición para decidir si debe ser juzgado por negligencia o simplemente colocarle una multa por omisión de información, asi que si fuera tan amble puede permanecer en silencio hasta que llegue su turno de ser interrogado lo cual se hará el final después de que todos los testigos de madame Bones hayan intervenido- hablo la mujer mayor dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina al viejo, debido que muchas veces ella había visto en alguna reunión en esa sala ese tipo de ensayos y Albus no dejaba que los presuntos culpables tuvieran una defensa sólida, asi que para ella lo que estaba pasando era como justicia poética ver al hombre incapaz de expresar su punto de vista.

-Gracias por su intervención madame Longbotton, como iba a decir antes de que fuera interrumpida tan abruptamente; la mañana siguiente me traslade a Hogwarts a cumplir con la órdenes del ministro Fudge , en lo que mis aurores se ocupaban de retirar a los dementores me dirigí a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall; quien luego me escolto a la oficina del director para interrogarlo descubriendo asi que las criaturas habían atacado al alumnado en tres ocasiones siendo la primera el día que viajaban en el tren, cuando le pregunte porque no notifico al ministerio, simplemente contesto que no lo creyó necesario ya que los ataques no pasaron a mayores, por lo que señores miembros del Wizengamont pido su permiso de llamar a algunos testigos de los cuales me tome la molestia de citar para que cuenten su versión de los hechos- prosiguió Bones su intervención.

-Permiso concedido, puede llamar a los testigos que considere necesarios- respondio Augusta concediendo el permiso.

Inmediatamente una a una las persona citadas por Amelia relataron desde su punto de vista los acontecimientos, donde muchos miembros en la sala se quedaron petrificados al enterarse que el niño que vivió y su prometida estuvieron sometidos a los dementores en dos ocasiones, pero sintieron alivio al enterarse que ambos podían hacer un patronus corpóreo que los salvo durante el último incidente en el partido, en cual corrieron más peligro que en el tren; eso sin dejar de lado el informe de madame Pomfrey donde la enfermera explicaba que muchos de los alumnos al día siguiente de los incidentes llegaban a su enfermería para pedir algo que los ayudara a dormir ya que habían pasado la noche en vela soñando con las figuras negras, incluyendo las sensaciones vividas, lo cual ocasiono que tuviera que darles a muchos poción de sueño sin sueños para que pudieran descansar y asistir a sus clases sin ningún problema.

-Bien, profesor Dumbledore después de oír los relatos de su personal y estudiantes ¿qué tiene que decir al respecto?, ¿Por qué no le participo al ministro lo que estaba sucediendo con los dementores?- hablo Amelia tras que el ultimo testigo volviera a su lugar.

-Solamente puedo decir que todas mis acciones son por el bien mayor, sé que cometí un error al no avisarle al ministro Fudge pero los ataques pudieron ser controlados por el personal, sin contar que nuestros dos talentosos terceros años dominaban tan complicado encanto. Después de todo, que eran unos cuantos sentimientos deprimentes contra la ayuda que nos estaban prestando los dementores en caso de que Sirius Black se presentara en la escuela y decidiera terminar el trabajo que su maestro dejo inconcluso - argumento el viejo sin saber que esas palabras lo condenarían minutos más tarde durante el juicio de Sirius y Pettigrew.

Por otro lado, Harry y Hermione no podían creer lo caradura que era el director quien días antes los estaba recriminando por saber un hechizo tan avanzado y ahora los felicitaba delante todas esas personas, sin mencionar que muchos miembros del Wizengamont no podían entender como el gran líder de la luz le restara importancia a los ataques recibidos por los estudiantes y se justificara con su célebre frase, sin embargo los más acérrimos seguidores del hombre no podían cuestionar ninguna de sus acciones, si después de todo estaban destinadas a facilitar la captura del criminal peligroso que propicio la muerte de ambos Potter.

-Escuchado los argumentos de ambas partes, debo pedirle a los miembros de esta cámara que pasen a la habitación de al lado y deliberen como proceder de aquí en adelante- Intervino Augusta queriendo sabe que decidirían sus compañeros, pero si fuera por ella Dumbledore estaría rumbo a una celda de detención hasta que se fijara la fecha de un juicio por omisión de información y negligencia, debido a que ella no entendía como el hombre dejo que sucedieran todas esas cosas en la escuela, además de intervenir a último minuto en dos ocasiones.

Mientras que los miembros del Wizengamont deliberaban, las personas que quedaron en la sala hablaban en voz baja tratando de adivinar cuál sería el veredicto; el cual no tardo tanto en salir ya que después de diez minutos de argumentos un representante de los miembros de la cámara procedió a leer lo que había decidido:

-Los honorables miembros del Wizengamont hemos decidido, que el señor Albus Dumbledore debe pagar una multa de cien mil galeones por omisión de información, que serán destinados al hospital mágico de San Mungo, ya que esta cámara considera que el director vio el panorama más amplio y se concentró en la captura del prófugo de la justicia Sirius Black, además de que los ataques no pasaron a mayores gracias a la oportuna intervención del personal, cabe destacar que esta decisión no fue unánime sino que gano la votación tan solo por dos votos de diferencia- expreso Amos Diggory quien fue el seleccionado para leer el veredicto y uno de lo que había propuesto que Dumbledore debía ser llevado a juicio por negligencia.

Y con esa decisión quedo zanjado el tema del ataque de los dementores, no de la manera que muchos esperaban pero por lo menos consiguieron que el viejo saliera sancionado, de todos modos el argumento principal de dicho veredicto se iba perder en cuanto comenzara el juicio de Sirius y se presentaran la pruebas de que Albus sabía que el hombre era inocente y no hizo nada y más bien esperaba que fuera besado por un dementor; las cosas no pintaban bien para el gran mago de luz en el futuro cercano que para su desgracia estaba a tan solo minutos de parecer.

 **Aquí el capítulo 34 he de decir que esta semana la inspiración ha fluido de manera rápida permitiéndome terminar el siguiente, asi que lo tendrán la semana que viene. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	35. Capitulo 35

**CAPITULO XXXV**

Pasados unos minutos, en el que todos los presentes hacían silencio y se preparaban para continuar con la sesión Harry y Hermione no podían aguantar la ansiedad compartida porque comenzara de una vez con el siguiente punto, donde se tocaría el tema de Sirius, siendo la misma Bones quien comenzaría el discurso para ir mostrando las pruebas poco a poco y asi demostrar la inocencia de su padrino.

-Señores del Wizengamont el siguiente punto en la lista esta representado como un punto extra, el cual me permitiré aclarar en este momento; el mismo día que recibí la carta de mi sobrina también obtuve otra misiva, la cual venia acompañada de una rata en una jaula irrompible, en dicha carta se explicaba lo que significaba el roedor, además de pruebas fehacientes de que Sirius Black es inocente- hablo Amelia dejando a varios miembros en la sala estupefactos- Asi que pido permiso para llamar a juicio a Sirius Black por el presunto asesinato de un Peter Petigrew y traición a los Potter por ser el guardián secreto- prosiguió la mujer, que recibió la venia de Augusta, para luego hacer una seña para que entrara el acusado quien iba a acompañado de dos aurores dejando aún más impactados a los presentes, en especial Dumbledore que palideció de repente al darse cuenta que si de verdad tenían pruebas iba a quedar muy mal parado, pero aún tenía la esperanza que sus encantos estuvieran funcionando sobre el hombre y pudiera salvar un poco su reputación.

-Esto no puede ser, Señor Ministro como permitió usted esto, ¡aurores lleven al prisionero con los dementores! este hombre es un prófugo que tiene orden de ser besado a la vista- hablo exaltada Umbridge que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y la cual hasta los momentos había pasado desapercibida en el lugar, simplemente porque estaba disfrutando de ver humillado al director de Hogwarts.

-Por favor Dolores, quédate tranquila ya yo estaba al tanto de que esto iba a suceder, es más yo fui el que sugirió que esto se manejara como un punto extra, asi que siéntate que madame Bones y yo sabemos lo que estamos haciendo- respondio Fudge calmadamente tratando de apaciguar a la subsecretaria y poder continuar con el curso de las acciones.

-Pero, pero ministro es Sirius Black el mayor traidor del mundo mágico…-volvió a decir la mujer para ser interrumpida esta vez por Augusta Longbotton-Señora Umbridge le voy agradecer que guarde silencio ya que usted no es quien para decidir qué es lo que se debe hacer en este lugar, asi que madame Bones puede proseguir.

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida pido formalmente un juicio para Sirius Black debido a que nunca se le dio un juicio en concreto y solo fue enviado a la prisión de Azkaban con solo pruebas circunstanciales, además de tener nuevas pruebas que demuestran su inocencia- dijo Amelia terminado su intervención.

-Permiso concedido, asi que damos inicio al juicio de Sirius Black quien es acusado de asesinar a Peter Petigrew, asi como de hacer estallar a varios muggles que estaban alrededor de la escena del crimen, aunado al cargo de traición contra James y Lily Potter al delatar su ubicación al señor oscuro, cuando este era su guardián secreto, jefa del departamento de la ley mágica puede dar inicio el juicio- intervino madame Longbotton dando inicio formalmente el enjuiciamiento del padrino de Harry quien estaba contento de que por fin pudiera demostrar su inocencia, entre tanto Dumbledore se había puesto aún más pálido por lo que se le venía encima a partir de ese momento.

-Como primer paso pido permiso para someter al acusado a una dosis de suero de la verdad para hacerle un interrogatorio- dijo Bones tratando de comenzar con la versión de los hechos del hombre.

-Permiso concedido- contesto Augusta, quien también estaba curiosa por escuchar el relato de Sirius.

Después de obtener el permiso la mujer dio la orden a uno de sus aurores para que le suministraran la poción a Black y comenzó su interrogatorio, que después de las preguntas de rigor para verificar que el suero estuviera funcionando procedió a pedirle al hombre que contara su versión de los acontecimientos, a medida que Sirius iba relatando su experiencia Albus se iba poniendo más nervioso porque sabía que al momento que dijera que le fue el encargado de realizar el hechizo fidelio, tendría que responder unas cuentas preguntas, por lo que tendría que regresar al centro de la sala para ser interrogado de nuevo, cuando culmino su historia el padrino de Harry muchos de los presentes tenían lágrimas en los ojos, por creer en la inocencia del hombre y lamentarse de que hubiera pasado tantos años en prisión sin haber cometido ningún crimen, mientras otros aún se mantenían escépticos ante sus aseveraciones y una de ellos era Umbridge quien aún no se daba por vencida en querer hundir al ex prisionero de Azkaban por lo que se puso de pie y dijo:

-¿Cómo pueden creer las mentiras que este hombre está diciendo?, puede estar evadiendo los efectos de la poción y todo lo que está diciendo es una sarta de mentiras para que todos se conduelan de él.

-¿Estas dudando de la veracidad de la poción?, como puedes pensar eso si tu misma observaste como se sumía bajo sus efectos, pero bueno no importa ya que si hay manera de probarlo; como habrán escuchado Sirius hablo en su relato de que Peter se había convertido en un animago rata tras asesinar a los muggles para poder escaparse, pues bien el roedor que recibí en la jaula irrompible se trataba de él, ¡Aurores por favor traigan al prisionero!- expreso Amelia para luego dar paso a dos aurores mas que venían escoltando a un muy vivo Peter Petigrew.

-¡No puede ser, tú estabas muerto Sirius Black te asesino y por eso te dieron una orden de merlín después de tu muerte!- volvió a exclamar Dolores, quien no podía quedarse callada.

-Pues, yo lo veo muy vivo, madame Bones prosiga con el juicio- le respondio Augusta desde su sitio.

Y de esa manera continuo ahora con el interrogatorio de Petigrew, el cual después de recibir una dosis de suero de la verdad corroboro toda la historia que antes había expuesto Black dejando a todos ahora creyendo en los que había dicho el hombre; bueno no a todos porque Umbridge aún seguía pensando que Sirius era culpable asi hubiesen pruebas de su inocencia; y por otro lado Dumbledore hasta los momentos se había salvado porque no habían hablado de quien fue la persona encargada de fundir el hechizo de ocultación a los Potter, lo cual lo dejaba por los momentos algo tranquilo pero no del todo, porque sabía que en cualquier momento esa información saldría a la luz.

-Como pueden ver el testimonio de Peter coincide con el del Señor Black, asi que le pido a todos los miembros del Wizengamont retirar los cargos que pesan en su contra y que se le dé una indemnización por todos los años que paso en prisión siendo inocente, además de programar un juicio para Petigrew para una fecha posterior, ahora madame Longbotton ¿usted quiere hacer alguna pregunta adicional?- dijo Amelia tratando de dar por terminada esa parte del juicio.

-La verdad es que si, quisiera saber ¿Quién fue la persona encargada en realizar el hechizo fidelio?- pregunto inocentemente la mujer, sospechando de antemano que el director tenía su nariz torcida metida en ese asunto.

-Albus Dumbledore fue quien llevo a cabo el hechizo para proteger a los Potter además de sugerir a Peter como guardián secreto, ya que sería la persona por la que menos sospecharían mientras le hacían creer a todo el mundo que quien guardaba el secreto era yo- contesto Sirius dejando al hombre sorprendido de que Black dijera todo aquello sin interferir con el hechizo de lealtad que tan cuidadosamente había colocado en su persona.

-No pueden creerle a un ex convicto que acaba de salir de la prisión, además puede tener problemas por la exposición a los dementores y por lo tanto está acusando falsamente a Dumbledore- dijo un acérrimo seguidor del líder de la luz desde el palco del público, en el cual también se encontraban Harry y Hermione quienes hasta los momentos habían estado disfrutando de todo el espectáculo.

-Permítame que lo contradiga señor, pero si hay pruebas de que el director de Hogwarts fue el encargado de realizar el hechizo, en mis manos tengo una copia certificada por Gringotts del testamento de los Potter donde ellos expresan claramente quien era su guardián secreto y el encargado de realizar el hechizo, además de que Dumbledore aparece como uno de los testigos de la voluntad, asi que todo este tiempo él supo de la inocencia de Sirius, también debo agregar que Black tiene un certificado de buena salud emitido por San Mungo- refuto Bones el reclamo del hombre que se encontraba en la audiencia, además de estar aliviada de tomarse la molestia de hacerle un chequeo médico al padrino del niño que vivió por un sanador ya que el informe de la curandera del Gringotts no sería admitido como prueba en ese juicio, lo cual era irónico porque cualquier documento legal hecho por un algún mago a través del banco era válido como los testamentos y contratos de compromiso, mientras que cualquier otra cosa que sea producida por los duendes tendía a ser rechazada debido a provenir de criaturas mágicas bien sea en el campo de la medicina o investigación .

-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa Albus?- pregunto madame Longbotton molesta al enterarse de que el viejo tuvo ese conocimiento todo ese tiempo y no hizo nada para resolver la injusticia cometida.

-Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que eran tiempo difíciles y el ministro de la época tomo las medidas que él creía que eran necesarias, por mi parte yo trate de hacer algo pero mis manos estaban atadas, asi que me quede tranquilo por el bien mayor- respondio el viejo tratando de quitarle gravedad al asunto para salir bien parado.

-Dumbledore tuviste once años para tratar de solventar el problema y no hiciste nada, para acabar con esta injusticia… Por Dios no se en que estaban pensando en esos tiempos si hasta Bellatrix Lestrange tuvo un juicio; ¿Por qué no trataste de conseguir lo mismo para Sirius?- volvió a reclamar la mujer mayor.

-Augusta, entiende en el momento las cosas estaban difíciles el ministro de turno no quería razonar con nadie, y luego simplemente decidí dejar las cosas asi, preferí pensar que era por el bien mayor- volvió a contestar el hombre escondiéndose detrás de su célebre frase.

-Pues, a mí no me parece y propongo aumentar la multa que se le dio anteriormente a Dumbledore en ciento cincuenta mi galeones más como donación ahora a los aurores por tener información importante y ocultarla al público inclusive cuando se dio la orden de darle beso a la vista a Sirius Black- expreso una no muy contenta madame Longbotton.

-Esto no es justo, yo lo hice por el bien mayor- replico el viejo molesto porque sus finanzas iban a sufrir una baja gracias al pago de ambas multas.

-No me interesa, asi que miembros del Wizengamont pueden proceder a deliberar en la sala de al lado.

En lo que esperaban el veredicto final, se podía ver a un Albus Dumbledore preocupado por las consecuencias debido a que podrían diezmar de esa manera su fortuna que no era mucha y menos ahora que ya no tenía acceso a las bóvedas Potter desde que el niño que vivió ingreso al mundo mágico, ya que anteriormente él era su tutor mágico y como tal tenía acceso a una de las mismas y por el otro lado, Harry, Hermione, Snape y McGonagall estaban contentos porque se haría justicia por fin después de tantos años, aunque en sus rostros no se notara ninguna emoción en el momento, pero por dentro ya estaban celebrando su victoria, sin embargo tenían presente que a lo mejor tendrían que pagar alguna multa al ministerio ya que durante el interrogatorio Sirius revelo que era un animago no registrado y gracias a eso pudo resistir los efectos de los guardianes de Azkaban y le permitió escapar de la prisión.

Una vez que los miembros Wizengamont estuvieron de acuerdo con el veredicto, salieron de la sala donde se habían retirado para deliberar; cabe destacar, que la decisión no fue fácil debido a que habían muchos seguidores del líder de la luz que no querían dar su brazo a torcer para poder sancionar nuevamente a Dumbledore, quien al parecer de los otros era culpable en la omisión de información, además de negligente porque nunca busco hacerle justicia a Black; y por otro lado también habían personas como Dolores Umbridge que no estaban de acuerdo en recompensar al padrino del salvador del mundo mágico, específicamente las familias oscuras, las cuales se vieron apaciguadas solamente que nombrarles la maldición imperius y se quedaron tranquilas, ya que no les convenía que sus juicios salieran a la luz, porque ellos sí tuvieron la oportunidad de tener uno, mientras que el vástago de la casa Black fue arrojado sin contemplaciones a Azkaban.

\- Los honorables miembros del Wizengamont hemos decidido, que Sirius Black sea declarado inocente de todos los delitos que se le acusan, ya que fue encarcelado injustamente sin derecho a un juicio el ministerio debe indemnizarlo con la cantidad de trescientos mil galeones, de los cuales se le cobrara una multa de cincuenta mil por no registrar su forma animago, en cuanto a Peter Petigrew proponemos que sea juzgado la semana siguiente donde se pueda discutir su condena y por ultimo multamos a Albus Dumbledore con la suma de ciento cincuenta mil galeones que irán como donación a la fuerza de aurores, por permanecer callado todos estos años sabiendo sobre la inocencia de Black, además de sustituirlo de su cargo como jefe de magos de esta cámara ya que no confiamos en su capacidad para impartir justicia, al igual proponemos a madame Bones como jefa del Wizengamont permanentemente.- expreso Amos Diggory encargado nuevamente de leer el veredicto.

Dejando a Albus Dumbledore sorprendido por la decisión a la que llegaron que lo dejaban sin uno de los tres títulos que ostentaba, además de socavar aún más sus bóvedas; sin saber que no lo habían destituido como director de la escuela la primera vez solamente porque ellos no tenían la autoridad para hacerlo sino la junta de gobernadores quienes se encargaban de velar el bienestar de la escuela, los cuales se iban a estar reuniendo pronto para decidir el destino del viejo, por otro el lado el hombre estaba cada vez más molestos porque sus planes que había trazado tan meticulosamente se estaban viniendo abajo sin que él pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos, tenía que replantearse una nueva estrategia para a atraer a Harry Potter a su causa, por lo pronto era el momento de hablar para tratar de aligerar la sentencia que recibió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el veredicto, y estaría encantada de seguir ejerciendo el cargo de jefa del Wizengamont asi que acepto su propuesta- hablo Augusta feliz de que podía hacer algo para tratar de impartir justicia equitativamente, porque ella había visto en muchas reuniones presididas por Albus Dumbledore donde este no permitía que alguna de las partes se defendiera, y terminaran perdiendo el juicio cuando a veces eran la parte que tenía la razón, por lo que mantener el cargo le emocionaba porque eso le permitía poder abrir unos cuantos casos de los cuales ella no quedo satisfecha con su veredicto.

-Ahora Augusta, yo sé que a ti te gusta el cargo de jefa del Wizengamont pero yo debo decir compañeros que no están pensando del todo bien, yo soy el único capaz de tener este puesto ya que todo lo que hago, lo realizo por el bien mayor, además de que yo si hice lo posible por ayudar a Sirius solo que el antiguo ministro no quiso escucharme, asi que en mi opinión es fuerte la sanción que me han dado- dijo Dumbledore con su tono de abuelo tratando de convencer a los presentes de que él tiene la razón y debían rebajarle las multas y devolverle su cargo.

-Lo siento, Albus pero la decisión ya ha sido tomada pondré en contacto al director de San Mungo y a Amelia con Gringotts para que se les sea otorgadas las respectivas multas a ellos; al terminar la sesión mandare una carta al banco con todos los detalles, en cuanto a lo otro puedes estar tranquilo que yo hare el trabajo lo mejor posible para que no tengas ninguna queja-le respondio Augusta molesta con la actitud del hombre.

Lo cual, hizo que el director se quedara tranquilo y no insistiera mas ya que se dio cuenta que podría salir peor parado del problema en el que se había metido; culminada la reunión Sirius corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus ahijados y los abrazo feliz de que ahora podía aparecer en público sin problemas, por lo que la mañana siguiente después de que saliera la noticia en los periódicos iría a comprarse una varita nueva ya que la anterior había sido rota cuando fue encarcelado; al salir del recinto se encontraron con una horda de periodistas que querían saber lo que había ocurrido, es de mencionar que la prensa se encontraba en el lugar gracias a que Fudge los había convocado debido a que había una noticia que debía ser divulgada, por lo cual el mismo ministro fue el que se hizo cargo de ellos dejando libre a Black para que se retirara a la mansión Potter con la ayuda de Daysi, sin hacer ninguna declaración.

Después de lo ocurrido en el Wizengamont, los alumnos y el personal regreso a la escuela y siguieron con su vidas normalmente con la salvedad de que habían logrado hacerle justicia a un hombre inocente, eso sin contar que el menor de los Wesley armo todo un escándalo al leer el profeta y enterarse que su rata había sido un criminal que había estado escondido en esa forma durante todo ese tiempo, por lo que Sirius compadeciéndose del niño le regalo una lechuza como recompensa aunque no se la mereciera.

La semana siguiente se realizo el juicio de Peter Petigrew tal como estaba estipulado, donde lo encontraron culpable de todos los cargos de los que se le acusaba condenándolo a pasar el restos de sus días recluido en la cárcel de Azkaban con un inhibidor que no le permitiera transformarse en animago y pudiera escapar tal como lo hizo Sirius, pero el día que se iba a cumplir la sentencia en medio del traslado Petigrew aprovechó un descuido de uno de sus guardias, para convertirse en rata y huir del lugar; hecho que apareció en el profeta el día siguiente ya que comenzó la búsqueda del hombre por todo el país que al igual que con el padrino de Harry se le daría un beso de dementor apenas fuera capturado ya que no podían correr el riesgo de que volviera a escapar.

Cuando Harry y Hermione se enteraron de la noticia no pudieron dejar de molestarse, debido a que era la persona culpable del asesinato de los Potter pero que podían hacer, tenían que dejar todo en manos de los aurores; el resto del año paso con tranquilidad para ellos, Slytherin gano de nuevo la copa de las casas, obtuvieron las mejores calificaciones, pasaron tiempo con sus amigos y Albus Dumbledore los dejo en paz, asi que ahora solo restaba disfrutar de su verano; sin saber que algunas cosas cambiarían durante el mismo y si el viejo los dejo tranquilos no era porque se había rendido sino porque estaba tramando una nueva forma de tener al niño que vivió bajo su pulgar, solo restaba esperar.

 **He aquí el capítulo 35 y fin del tercer año espero que les haya gustado en el próximo comenzare a relatar el verano antes del cuarto año, donde sucederán muchas cosas que serán claves para el nuevo año que está por venir, secretos saldrán a la luz y nuevas alianzas serán forjadas.**


	36. Capitulo 36

**CAPITULO XXXVI**

Al bajar del tren en la estación de King Gros Harry y Hermione se encontraron con un Sirius eufórico por estar en público sin necesidad de esconderse, además de ser la primera vez que recibía a sus ahijados después de un año en la escuela como debió de ser desde un principio, inclusive cuando asistieron a la escuela muggle porque estaba seguro que sus padres hubiesen querido que asistieran y se relacionaran con otros niños, pero esas eran cosas de las cuales ya no valía la pena lamentarse, sino había que vivir el presente y esperar que les deparaba el futuro.

-¡Hola cachorros! ¿Cómo les termino de ir en la escuela?- dijo Sirius apenas se reunió con ambos niños.

-Excelente, volvimos a obtener las mejores calificaciones de nuestro año, además de haber ganado la copa de las casas y la de quidditch- respondio Hermione feliz de tener por primera vez alguien aparte de Harry esperando para volver a casa.

-Me alegro por ambos, ahora si son tan amables quisiera que me acompañaran a Gringotts para hacer algo que he estado posponiendo desde que me liberaron, ya que quería contar con su compañía cuando lo hiciera, después los invito almorzar en un lindo restaurant muggle que descubrí días atrás- dijo el hombre aún más feliz con la respuesta de la niña.

-O.k no hay problemas pero se puede saber ¿a qué vamos?- hablo ahora Harry intrigado por saber qué negocio tenía su padrino en el banco.

-Bueno quiero reclamar la herencia Black, ver si tengo derecho al señorío al igual que repasar cuales son mis opciones de casa, ya que no me voy a quedar toda la vida viviendo con ustedes, en algún momento querrán su privacidad- contesto el ex convicto convencido de que en algún momento debía despegarse de ambos niños y rehacer su vida.

-Sirius no te preocupes por eso te puedes quedar todo el tiempo que quieras con nosotros en la mansión Potter, después de todo es lo suficientemente grande para que todos podamos convivir- le dijo el niño que vivió al hombre, para que se diera cuenta que ellos no lo consideraban ninguna carga y mucho menos un estorbo.

-Lo sé, pero va llegar el momento que quiera volver hacer mi vida y me gustaría tener un lugar preparado para cuando llegue ese momento- volvió hablar Black tratando de que entendieran su punto de vista.

-Lo sabemos, lo único que queríamos era que tu tuvieras presente que no es ninguna molestia que te quedes con nosotros hasta que lo consideres necesario- le explico ahora Hermione dejando Sirius más tranquilo al comprender que ellos solo querían que él se sintiera cómodo con su estancia en la mansión Potter.

Después, de aclarar las cosas con Sirius y despedirse de sus amigos en la estación; quienes esperaron pacientemente que Harry y Hermione se reencontraran con el ex convicto, llamaron a Daysi para que se llevara su equipaje y los trasportara al caldero chorreante de donde emprenderían el camino hacia al banco para acompañar a Sirius y de paso concretar una cita con su propio gerente de cuentas para que les diera una actualización de sus finanzas durante ese año, que no pudieron reunirse con él; pasaron por el local ante la atenta mirada de las personas que allí se encontraban, que aún no podían creer que Sirius Black el hombre que fue el más buscado en el último año era inocente de todos los cargos y anduviera libre sin ninguna restricción, llegaron al banco y le pidieron amablemente a un cajero que los dirigiera con el gerente de las cuentas Black en primer lugar, además de que les concretara una cita con el gerente de las cuentas Potter y Night cuando este estuviera disponible, a lo que fueron inmediatamente llevados con el duende encargado de la finanzas de Sirius, recibiendo respuesta de que Sharptooth estaría reuniéndose con ellos en cuanto terminaran la reunión con su colega.

-Buenos días, Señor Black, Lord Potter, Lady Night ¿en qué les puedo ayudar en el día de hoy?- saludo el duende apenas ingresaron en su oficina.

-¡Buenos días, Bogrod! gerente de cuentas de la familia Black, me imagino que para usted no es sorpresa que yo esté aquí, la verdad es que vine porque quiero saber si tengo derecho a reclamar la fortuna familiar o si mi madre cumplió su amenaza y me expulso de la familia cuando me fui de casa- respondio Sirius planteando de una vez el tema de su visita al banco.

-Eso lo podemos averiguar fácilmente, haciendo una prueba de herencia; asi que si gusta solo tiene que colocar una gota de su sangre sobre este pergamino y sabremos si puede o no reclamar la fortuna Black- contesto el gerente de cuentas mientras colocaba un pergamino en blanco en frente del ex convicto.

Sirius procedió a hacer lo que le había dicho el duende, obteniendo como resultado que en efecto aún seguía formando parte de la familia Black ya que al lado de su nombre no apareció la salvedad de que había sido expulsado de la misma; ya que en las pruebas de herencia que se realizan en Gringotts si se da la circunstancia que algún pariente fuese expulsado de inmediato eso saldría reflejado en el pergamino, dado a la cantidad de magia duende que se usaba para mantener seguras las cuentas de sus clientes y que nadie reclamara fortunas que no les pertenecían, por lo que Bogrod procedió a poner al corriente al padrino del niño que vivió sobre sus nuevas posesiones además, de ofrecerle el anillo de jefe de casa que lo acreditaba inmediatamente como Lord Black y como tal tenía derecho a reclamar sus asientos en el Wizengamont, al igual que hacerse cargo de todas las finanzas relacionadas con su familia, lo cual para sorpresa del hombre incluía las bóvedas Lestrange ya que su prima en el momento que fue apresada redacto un documento con Gringotts donde le daba poder a la cabeza de su antigua casa para manejar sus finanzas, hasta que ella se reincorporara nuevamente a la sociedad, pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que le daba plena autoridad al jefe Black de retirar e incluir en sus bóvedas lo que creyere necesario.

-Esto si es una sorpresa, jamás pensé que mi desquiciada prima dejara en manos del jefe de la familia sus bóvedas- hablo Sirius después de oír el resumen de todo lo que había heredado quedando impactado con la noticia de que era responsable también de las finanzas de Bellatrix.

-Si lo piensas bien Sirius, quizás no sea ninguna sorpresa porque me imagino que para la época en que ella fue encarcelada fue exactamente cuándo lo hicieron contigo, quizás todavía parte de la familia aún vivía y el jefe que estaba para ese momento era de su total confianza, además de creer que tu habías sido expulsado de la familia y por lo tanto no tenías ningún derecho sobre la fortuna- dijo Hermione después de analizar la situación que se presentaba frente al padrino de su prometido, quien aún no salía de su sorpresa.

-Tienes razón, si mal no lo recuerdo mi madre aún vivía y ella era la que se estaba haciendo cargo de la economía familiar; asi que si es probable que mi prima confiara en ella para manejar su fortuna- respondio el hombre después de sopesar las probabilidades.

-Eso está muy bien pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con toda esta información?- hablo ahora Harry que hasta los momentos se había mantenido callado.

-Lo primero, es que quiero contratar a un equipo del banco para que examinen todas las propiedades Black porque estoy seguro que existen muchos objetos oscuros en ellas, y ni loco me voy a ir a meter a una casa que puede matarme cuando este durmiendo, asi que Bogrod ¿puedo contar con ese servicio por parte del banco?- dijo Sirius mientras se dirigía al gerente de cuentas para que le diera una respuesta.

-Por supuesto, usted sabe que por la cantidad justa nosotros estamos dispuestos a prestar cualquier servicio a los magos- respondio el duende con una mirada depredadora porque estaba al frente de un buen negocio.

-Eso no es problema, pueden retirar el importe de mis bóvedas además de que pueden quedarse con cualquier objeto perteneciente a la nación duende, lo que me lleva a que también sería bueno que examinaran todas las bóvedas que estoy autorizado a manejar incluyendo las Lestrange ya que no estoy dispuesto a tener ningún objeto oscuro bajo mi posesión, ya que sé muy bien que a la larga puede traerme problemas, al igual que con las propiedades pueden quedarse con los objetos de origen duende y cobrarse el pago de las bóvedas Black- hablo el hombre dándole las indicaciones al duende para que procediera.

-Siendo asi no veo ningún inconveniente en prestar el servicio para lo que usted me pide asi que puede contar con nuestra ayuda plenamente, otra cuestión importante es ¿Cómo quiere que maneje a partir de ahora su dinero?- dijo el gerente de cuentas feliz de haber concretado un lucrativo negocio para el banco aparte de preguntar que iba hacer de ahora en adelante con las cuentas y negocios.

-Pienso que hasta los momentos, usted ha hecho un buen trabajo por lo que espero que usted siga manejando toda mis inversiones ya que me pienso hacer cargo de mis asientos en el Wizengamont, me he hecho la promesa de que no voy a permitir que nadie pase por lo mismo que yo; lo único que le pido es que se deshaga de todas las inversiones que puedan ser de dudosa procedencia, que invierta en empresas lucrativas tanto mágicas como muggles y que me envié mensualmente un informe para ver cómo marcha todo y podemos programar dos reuniones anualmente, a menos que sea necesaria mi presencia para algún trámite en algún momento-contesto Black dejando claro todos los parámetros por los cuales quería llevar a la familia Black a partir de ese momento.

-No veo ningún inconveniente en ello, y es para mí todo un placer poder seguir llevando sus finanzas, asi que si no tiene otra cosa que tratar podemos dar esta reunión por terminada y yo le estaré enviando próximamente los informes sobre cada propiedad y bóveda que examinemos, para que usted sepa que encontramos y que nos llevamos, aunque le recomiendo que contrate también elfos para que limpien las propiedades- expreso Bogrod queriendo dar por finalizada la reunión.

-Estaré esperando sus noticias, en cuanto a los elfos estoy seguro que a mi ahijado no le importara prestarme unos cuantos de él hasta que yo pueda contratar los míos propios, además hay que ver si en alguna de las propiedades existen elfos domésticos ya viviendo y sean menos los que tenga que buscar, muchas gracias por su tiempo me quedo a la espera de los informes- se despidió el hombre mientras se levantaba para salir de la oficina del duende.

-No te preocupes Sirius mis elfos están a tu entera disposición solo no los sobrecargues de trabajo y todo irá bien, ahora vamos con Sharptooth para recoger nuestro informe anual- le respondio Harry al hombre mientras caminaban por los pasillos camino a la oficina de su gerente de cuentas.

-¡Buenos días!, Lord Potter, Lady Night y Lord Black felicidades por su reciente ascenso- saludo el duende nada más ingresar en el despacho.

-Buenos días Sharptooth, gracias por recibirnos tan pronto sé que no nos esperaba el día de hoy pero el padrino de Harry quería reunirse cuanto antes con su gerente de cuentas y nos pidió que lo acompañáramos, por lo que aprovechamos de concertar una cita con usted, espero que no lo hayamos importunado en nada- hablo Hermione una vez que todos estuvieron cómodamente sentados.

-No se preocupen Lord Potter, Lady Night ustedes siempre son bienvenidos y jamás es inoportuna su visita, después de todo yo solamente manejo sus cuentas y como tal siempre tengo que estar a su disposición, sin embargo agradezco su preocupación- contesto el duende dejando asombrado a Sirius por tanta amabilidad; pues si bien su gerente lo trato amablemente Sharptooth trataba a Harry y Hermione como si fueran amigos.

Inmediatamente después el gerente de cuentas procedió hacerles un resumen de las ganancias que habían obtenido ese año en sus inversiones, asi como la nueva cartera de acciones que habían adquirido recientemente, y que esperaba que redituaran ganancias rápidamente por lo que sus fortunas se incrementarían considerablemente en los meses siguientes, dejándolos como unos de los magos más ricos de toda la comunidad mágica, sin contar la fortuna que tenían en dinero muggle, en pocas palabras ambos niños podrían vivir sin ningún problemas en cualquiera de los dos mundos sin tener que trabajar nunca, pero eso era algo que ambos no iban hacer porque pensaban seguir una carrera después de Hogwarts bien sea del lado muggle o mágico, después de todo ellos también estaban presentando sus exámenes en la escuela abierta para asi tener un expediente que poder presentar en cualquier universidad de Londres si se decidían a continuar su vida fuera de la magia.

-Bueno eso es todo, espero que no tengan ninguna objeción con lo que he hecho con su dinero mientras estuvieron en la escuela este año- concluyo su informe el duende.

-Como siempre, no tenemos ninguna queja con sus manejo de nuestras finanzas- contesto Harry feliz de que habían añadido unos cuantos ceros más a sus cuentas.

-Me alegro por eso entonces, ¿hay alguna otra cosa en que los pueda ayudar?- pregunto Sharptooth esperando poder ayudar con algo más.

-En realidad si, queríamos redactar un documento donde nombremos a mi padrino Lord Sirius Black como nuestro regente ante al Wizengamont ya que cuando asistimos a su juicio nos ofrecieron ocuparlos, pero como estamos en la escuela veo un poco complicado estar pidiendo permiso cada vez que haya una reunión, claro si Sirius esta de acuerdo- contesto el niño que vivió acordándose de una de las cosas que le quería pedir a su padrino.

-Por supuesto cachorros, para mi seria todo un honor poder representarlos en la cámara de los viejos y poder tener tres votos para impulsar nuevas leyes, que por supuesto consultare con ustedes antes de emitir cualquier opinión en su nombre- hablo el hombre feliz de que confiaran en el para tal responsabilidad.

-Y no pedimos nada más que eso Sirius, simplemente que nos mantengas al tanto en que estas utilizando nuestros votos y ya entonces Sharptooth, ¿hay algo que se pueda hacer?- se expresó ahora Hermione contenta por la disposición del nuevo Lord Black.

-Por supuesto, solo tienen que llenar esta forma estándar donde nombran a Lord Black como su regente y nosotros veremos que llegue a las manos indicadas en el ministerio, ya que este es otro de los trámites en donde sí se nos toma en cuanta rápidamente- respondio el gerente de cuentas mientras sacaba los formularios necesarios.

Una vez concluido los negocios en el banco el trio se dirigió nuevamente al caldero chorreante para de allí y partir hacia el restaurante muggle al cual los había invitado Sirius cuando estuvieron en la estación de trenes, donde pasaron un rato ameno compartiendo con su padrino quien casi rebotaba de la alegría que sentía, de por fin ser una persona libre de todo cargo y poder pasearse por donde quisiera sin el temor de ser detenido, por lo que una vez culminado su almuerzo decidieron hacer turismo en el Londres muggle hasta que se retiraron a la mansión Potter para degustar la cena que los elfos domésticos les habían preparado.

Mientras Harry, Hermione y Sirius tenían un día de diversión el director de Hogwarts estaba preparando su próximo movimiento ya que al enterarse por sus fuentes en el ministerio que ese verano se estaría llevando a cabo la copa mundial de quidditch en suelo británico, le llego una idea a su cabeza que no había considerado, y es que se acordó de un torneo que había sido llevado a cabo hace muchos años pero que había caído en desgracia ya que la mayoría de los participantes perecían durante el mismo; sin embargo, traerlo de vuelta al redil le permitiría tratar de influenciar al niño que vivió, debido a que se aseguraría que Harry Potter fuera un participante del mismo a como diera lugar, por lo que una vez que el tren partió de la estación de Hogsmeade se fue a su oficina a refinar su idea para que en la reunión que el Wizengamont tenía esa misma semana poder proponerla; y es que el hombre estaba seguro que iba a ser bien recibida ya que la pintaría bajo una luz de cooperación internacional a través de las relaciones con las otras escuelas participantes.

Olvidando, o simplemente haciendo caso omiso a las cifras de participantes que no sobrevivieron a la competencia en pro del bien mayor que el tanto pregonaba; en realidad lo único que importaba era tratar de controlar al salvador del mundo mágico de una vez por toda, claro sin contar que las cosas no le iban a salir tan fácil como creía ya que al momento de presentar su idea, iba a tener la oposición de un Sirius Black que no iba a tolerar nada peligroso alrededor de sus ahijados el próximo año en Hogwarts y que este iba hacer todo lo posible por obstaculizar sus planes a como diera lugar.

 **Bien este fue el capítulo 36; corto en comparación con los últimos capítulos ya que es uno de transición para los acontecimientos venideros, espero que les haya gustado. Estaré subiendo el siguiente la semana próximas ya que también ya está listo pero no quiero subirlos todos juntos por si tengo algún bloqueo tener capítulos que pueda ir subiendo y no dejarlos tanto tiempo esperando.**


	37. Capitulo 37

**CAPITULO XXXVII**

El resto de los días de la semana previos a la reunión del Winzengamont fueron de tranquilidad para los habitantes de la mansión Potter, ya que ambos niños decidieron realizar su tarea esa primera semana para dejar libre el resto de los días y no tener que preocuparse por realizarla después, lo cual les daba más tiempo de calidad junto a Sirius, quien quería compensar todos los años que no estuvo junto a su ahijado, además de que ya se había hecho el anuncio de que la copa de quidditch se estaría llevando a cabo en Gran Bretaña, por lo cual el hombre ya estaba haciendo planes para llevarlos de campamento a ver la final, aunque sabía que ellos no eran muy amantes al deporte; sin embargo estuvieron dispuestos a ir con él, sobre todo después de enterarse que los días previos habría bazares y otras actividades que les podían interesar ya que mesclarían las culturas de los países que se disputaban la final, que para el caso eran Bulgaria e Irlanda, además que Black sabiendo la amistad que los unía al vástago Malfoy extendió una invitación al niño, que para su sorpresa fue aceptada sin ningún problema, por lo que tenía a alguien de su lado que iba a estar interesado en el partido.

Lo que no sabía Sirius, era que la invitación quien la había aceptado era Narcisa después de convencer a Lucius que era lo mejor, ya que no podían perder la amistad de los Potter y los Night solo porque a él no le cayera bien Black por no seguir su misma agenda, al igual de que era una oportunidad de colocarse en buenos términos con el jefe de su antigua casa, el cual pudiera ayudarlos en un futuro si tuvieran la necesidad de su generosidad; ya que Narcisa no era tonta, ella sabía muy bien que su marido y los otros que alguna vez fueron parte del circulo interno de Voldemort estaban a la espera del regreso de su maestro por lo que a ella le convenía que su primo estuviera en buenos términos por lo menos con Draco, para que en caso de alguna desgracia pudiera pedir cobijo para su hijo bajo la casa Black, sabiendo de antemano que el estúpido de Lucius iba a volver a seguir ciegamente al señor oscuro como ya lo había demostrado cuando en el segundo año de su hijo en la escuela no le importo poner en riesgo la seguridad del mismo al insertarle el diario a la menor de los Wesley, lo cual desato el caos ese año en el castillo; y de lo cual ella se enteró a final de año, porque si ella hubiese sabido antes no hubiera permitido que eso ocurriera ya que primero estaba la seguridad de Draco y después todo lo demás.

Y asi llego el viernes, el día en que se reuniría el Wizengamont y Sirius reclamaría su asiento hereditario asi como la regencia de los asientos Potter y Night, pero antes de salir de la mansión fue sorprendido por una carta de Gringotts donde solicitaban su presencia inmediata una vez concluida la reunión, además de solicitar la presencia de ambos niños ya que según los duendes era un negocio que también le competía a Lord Potter y por ende a su prometida, por lo que quedo en verse con ambos niños en la entrada del banco una vez el terminara sus negocios ministeriales, por lo cual les avisaría por vía de Daysi cuando estuviera listo para encontrarse con ellos. Al llegar al ministerio, se dirigió directamente a la cámara del Wizengamont donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros por lo que al llegar el personal encargado de recibir a los asistentes, le indico que debía esperar a que estuvieran todos los miembros para que pudiera reclamar su asiento y los que les iba hacer la regencia, ya que el hombre le había mostrado el poder que le había otorgado Harry y Hermione.

-¡Buenos días tengan todos ustedes!, Bienvenidos a una nueva sesión del Wizengamont como primer punto de la reunión de hoy tenemos la discusión de una ley de registro de los hombres lobo propuesta por Dolores Umbridge, pero antes de empezar la discusión mi asistente me hace la salvedad que hay una persona que viene a reclamar cuatro asientos, asi que sin más pido que pase adelante Sirius Black- hablo Augusta Longbotton dando comienzo a la sesión del día, la cual no era de su agrado ya que solamente se discutiría tres puntos los cuales eran la ley ya mencionada que simplemente era otra forma de discriminación hacia ellos, la propuesta de Dumbledore y el presupuesto para el mundial de quidditch.

-¡Buenos días nuevamente! Señores del Wizengamont yo Lord Sirius Black reclamo formalmente el asiento hereditario de la familia Black, asi como la regencia de los asientos Lestrange, Potter y Night, como se refleja en los siguientes autorizaciones que me han otorgado los dueños actuales de los mismos- dijo Sirius dejando a todos asombrados no porque fuera a representar a su ahijado y prometida ante la cámara, sino porque también iba hacer uso del asiento de Lestrange, eso sin añadir que el ex convicto era ahora la cabeza de la casa Black aunque eso era algo de esperarse siendo el ultimo con vida de la misma; y es que Sirius después de revisar a fondo los documentos que le había dado su gerente de cuentas se dio cuenta que su prima loca también había hecho un documento firmado por ella y su esposo donde se le daba plena autoridad al jefe Black para ejercer la regencia del mismo, por lo cual aprovecho la oportunidad de sumar un voto más en su cruzada de hacer algunos cambios en las leyes actuales.

-Viendo que todos los documentos, que me ha proporcionado están en orden estoy de acuerdo con su reclamo, por favor pase a ocupar el asiento que más les guste de los cuatro que representa- hablo Augusta dándole el visto bueno al hombre para que se incorporara a la cámara.

-Siento discernir con usted madame Longbotton, pero no puede ser válido que Sirius ostenté el voto del asiento Lestrange después de todo él no tiene nada que ver con esa familia- expreso Dumbledore desde su asiento no creyendo que quien fuera un peón de su tablero estuviese reclamando un asiento de una de las familias oscuras.

-Disculpe señor Dumbledore, pero porque no habría de ser válido después de todo Bellatrix es mi prima por lo tanto una Black, además que cuando reclame mi herencia descubrí que como jefe de mi familia tenía derecho a regir sobre dicho asiento y tengo documentos que lo certifican o es que no confía en los documentos de los duendes, y para la próxima Lord Black para usted- exclamo Sirius una vez que se había ubicado en el asiento de su familia no creyendo la desfachatez del viejo.

-Gracias Lord Black por defender su punto, en cuanto a usted Dumbledore le recuerdo que si usted todavía está en esta cámara es por fungir como regente de varias familias, no haga que inicie un proceso para contactarse con ellas para que renueven su autorización porque podría perder unos cuantos votos, además de que usted tampoco es el titular del voto Dumbledore sino su hermano, asi que manténgase callado y déjeme decidir a mi lo que es válido o no después de todo yo soy la jefa del Wizengamont- dijo Augusta molesta porque el viejo siempre tenía que meterse donde no lo llamaba.

Esa declaración dejo al director de Hogwarts un poco desconcertado ya que la misma estaba llamada a que las personas perdieran el respeto en él, al enterarse que él no es la cabeza de su familia y que la mayoría de votos que tiene provienen de otras familias que le habían dado su confianza, por lo que decidió quedarse callado; ya llegaría su momento de vengarse de todos aquellos que lo han avergonzado en público, además de que podía desquitarse con el heredero Longbotton el año siguiente en la escuela. Después del incidente, se avanzó con la agenda del día donde el primer tema fue zanjado rápidamente, gracias al discurso dado por Sirius quien persuadió a la mayoría de los miembros de la cámara a votar en contra de la misma alegando que cualquiera estaba expuesto a ser mordido por un hombre lobo y que el registro que proponía la subsecretaria acarrearía problemas a largo plazo ya que las criaturas se verían amenazadas y querrían arremeter más rápidamente contra la población.

Mientras que Albus aunque hablo e intento parecer conciliador con los hombre lobos su discurso no lo tomaron en cuenta, ya que Sirius los había cautivado con su argumento apasionado de la situación que afectaba a la criaturas de la luna, y no era que Black tenia simpatía por los mismo sino que lo hizo como gesto de buena voluntad para con la amistad que un día lo unió con Remus Lupin, aunque el mismo aún no había hecho el intento de colocarse en contacto con su persona, pero no deseaba que nadie se viera obligado a un registro que los discriminaría abiertamente en las calles de la Gran Bretaña mágica, y eso era algo que él no le deseaba a nadie, por lo que cuando inicio la votación él fue el primero en utilizar sus 4 votos para ir en contra de la nueva legislación que quería implementar la mujer sapo, como había empezado a llamarla después de observarla mejor. Después de eso decidieron pasar al siguiente punto del día que estaría siendo planteado, nada más y nada menos que por el gran líder de la luz., por lo que fue el turno de Augusta de hablar antes de darle el pase al hombre:

-Bien, como segundo punto del orden del día tenemos una propuesta que quiere hacer el señor Albus Dumbledore en pro de la colaboración internacional a través de otras escuelas extranjeras, adelante director puede comenzar a exponer su punto.

-Gracias, madame Longbotton por darme la palabra, pues bien como todos ustedes saben este año se estará jugando la copa mundial de quidditch en suelo británico, como un evento patrocinado por el ministerio con el fin de estrechar lazos con otros países, pues bien, yo propongo algo similar pero a nivel escolar, quisiera traer de vuelta el torneo de los tres magos, para fomentar la unidad internacional a través de otras instituciones educativas como Bauxbatton y Dumstrang- dijo el viejo exponiendo su brillante idea para que luego la sala estallara en murmullos ya que muchos no habían oído hablar de dicho concurso.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!- exclamo Augusta tratando de apaciguar el revuelo que se había formado –Ya hemos oído la propuesta del señor Dumbledore, quien quiere comenzar por apoyar o dar su opinión sobre ello- prosiguió la mujer obteniendo como primer voluntario a Sirius Black.

-Muy bien, Lord Black tiene usted la palabra- volvió a decir la mujer dándole permiso al hombre para que interviniera.

-Muchas gracias madame Longbotton, lo que tengo que decir o más bien agregar a lo dicho por el director de Hogwarts es que muchos no saben de la existencia de este torneo ya que el mismo no se ha realizado desde hace 100 años ya que en las ediciones pasadas, los participantes del mismo salían heridos o morían en el intento de obtener la gloria eterna, porque eso es lo que se le ofrece al ganador del mismo aparte del incentivo monetario que el ministerio de turno quiera otorgar, he de añadir también que el 90% de los ganadores no sobrevivió- hablo Sirius conocedor de lo que se trataba el torneo que intentaba traer de vuelta Albus gracias a las clases de historia a las que se vio sometido durante su niñez por parte de su familia, quienes se preocupaban porque todos los jóvenes supieran desenvolverse en la sociedad y nadie los tomara por sorpresa, como pretendía hacerlo el viejo quien deliberadamente había omitido ese pedazo de información, confiando que nadie sabría de lo que estaba hablando

-En eso tiene razón Lord Black si mal no recuerdo, inclusive uno de sus participantes murió al enfrentarse a un basilisco debido a que hay una prueba donde los concursantes deben demostrar su valor, aunque la misma vario de un torneo a otro si no estoy equivocada, señor Dumbledore, ¿Por qué quiere traer de vuelta este torneo nuevamente a la actualidad si es tan peligroso?- pregunto indignada Augusta ya que ella también sabia de que se trataba lo que estaba proponiendo el hombre pero quería que alguien más abriera el debate sobre el tema.

-Bueno madame Longbotton yo quiero volver hacer el torneo como una forma de unir en amistad a Hogwarts con la otras escuelas siguiendo con el ejemplo del ministerio con el juego de quidditch, además de que no veo ningún inconveniente en traerlo de vuelta después de todo Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo mágico británico- respondio Dumbledore la pregunta esquivando las cifras de muerte que había dado Sirius.

-Permítame refutar esa afirmación, señor Dumbledore por si no lo recuerda en la sesión pasada le cuestionamos, el haber dejado que los alumnos fueran expuestos a los dementores, ¿Dónde estaba la seguridad que tanto pregona en esos momentos?- cuestiono Augusta nuevamente no queriendo que el hombre se saliera con la suya.

-Ya hemos discutido esto, y saben que estoy muy arrepentido por mis acciones ya pague las multas correspondientes, además ninguno de los alumnos salió dañado durante ningún ataque asi que puedo seguir manteniendo que el castillo es seguro para los estudiantes y visitantes- volvió a decir el viejo manteniendo su punto de vista.

-Perdón que me meta pero debo discrepar con el director, porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido el año anterior a este que paso hubo un basilisco suelto en la escuela que petrifico a varios estudiantes, que perdieron semanas de su vida por estar confinados en la enfermería además de que una niña fue llevada a la legendaria cámara de los secretos y fue un profesor con unos cuantos segundo año que la rescato y no porque habían ido en la misión de hacerlo sino porque se toparon con ella, que si no hubiese sido asi hubiera un segundo fantasma de una niña muerta en la escuela- hablo Sirius desde su asiento que ya había oído toda la historia de la aventura que había tenido su ahijado junto a sus amigos en su segundo año; obteniendo una mueca imperceptible de Lucius quien ahora se daba cuenta del peligro al que había expuesto a su hijo por querer complacer a su señor.

-Esta disculpado Lord Black, ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto Dumbledore?- volvió a cuestionar la jefa del Wizengamont.

-En mi defensa ese año había sido destituido por la junta escolar y regrese a mis funciones ya para el final del mismo, asi que no podía hacer mucho por la situación; pero ese no es el tema del que estamos hablando, lo que estamos tratando es si debemos o no traer de vuelta el torneo de los tres magos a la actualidad para fomentar la cooperación internacional- se defendió el anciano con su mejor tono de abuelo.

-Está bien, vamos a someter a votación este punto, pueden comenzar a llenar la fichas correspondientes para hacer el conteo- se resignó madame Longbotton al ver que el director no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, esperaba que el resto de los miembros fueran más sensatos y rechazaran la idea ya que no quería que ese evento se llevara el año siguiente en la escuela ya que sabía que si o si iba a colocar a los estudiantes en peligro asi no participaran en él.

Pero para desgracia de la mujer el anciano aún tenía muchos partidarios dentro de la cámara asi como unas cuantas familias oscuras que se colocaron de su lado, logrando que Albus se saliera con la suya con tan solo dos votos de ventaja por lo cual había ahora un torneo que preparar para el venidero año escolar, donde por lo menos contaban con algo de tiempo ya que apenas estaban comenzando las vacaciones; pero aun asi no estaba satisfecha con lo sucedido pero antes de que pudiera dar su opinión, Sirius tomo la palabra.

-Jefa del Wizengamont, quiero pedir su permiso para hacer una reflexión final- pregunto Sirius a la mujer mayor.

-Lo tiene Lord Black.

-Señores del Wizengamont yo solo quiero decir, que esta no fue la más sabia decisión pero la mayoría ha hablado; asi que lo que me resta es solicitar que las tareas se hagan lo más seguras posibles para los participantes y espectadores ya que no quiero que este torneo se convierta en otra cifra roja en la historia del mismo, si es posible quisiera que madame Bones supervisara la planeación del mismo, ya que como jefa del departamento de la ley mágica debe estar más que acta para redactar todos los protocolos de seguridad que sean necesarios.

Hablo el hombre tratando de vincular a Amelia en la organización del torneo en Hogwarts ya que tenía la certeza de que la mujer no dejaría que se llevara a cabo ninguna tarea peligrosa que pudiera dañar a algún participante, además de que ese día en la sesión no estaban presentes ni ella ni el ministro ya que se estaban ocupando de algunos trámites correspondientes al mundial de quidditch por lo que Dumbledore logro salirse fácilmente con la suya, al no tener los argumentos de los dos, quienes de seguro lo hubiese apoyado a él y madame Longbotton a impedir que dicho concursos e llevara cabo. Después de eso la reunión continuo con su curso, discutiendo el tercer punto en el orden del día dejando las cuentas claras del dinero que se iba a invertir en la copa mundial terminado asi la sesión justamente a la hora del almuerzo, dándole tiempo a Sirius de regresar a la mansión Potter para comer con sus ahijados y de allí irse con ellos directamente al banco para saber qué era lo importante que había conseguido su gerente de cuentas.

Una vez en Gringotts fueron interceptados por un duende del banco, quien los estaba esperando para conducirlos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, que para su sorpresa era una habitación que parecía una sala juntas, donde ya se encontraban Sharptooth y Bogrod esperándolos, además de unos cuantos duendes más que no conocían, que los hicieron sospechar sobre la gravedad del asunto.

-Buenas tardes Lord Potter, Lady Night, Lord Black gracias por haber venido tan pronto como les fue posible, pueden sentarse, estamos a la espera del líder de la nación quien será el encargado de darles las noticias de lo que hemos encontrado, asi que sean un poco paciente ya que nuestro líder es una persona ocupada pero en cuanto se desocupe estará aquí- dijo el gerente de cuentas Potter.

-No se preocupe, podemos esperar el tiempo que sea necesario, pero que el líder de su nación se tome la molestia de llamar una reunión urgente, nos hace pensar que lo que hallaron es grave- hablo Hermione restándole importancia al tiempo que deban esperar.

-Lamentamos decirles que asi es, pero no podemos darles más detalles ya que nuestro líder será quien los ponga al tanto de todo- hablo ahora el gerente de cuentas Black dando a entender de que ellos no estaban autorizados a revelar ningún tipo de información.

-Lo entendemos, y esperaremos pacientes a su líder para que nos informe- se expresó ahora Harry de manera respetuosa; sin embargo no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque al momento de que el niño termino de hablar se abrió la puerta dando paso al jefe de la nación duende.

-Perdonen la tardanza pero tenía cosas que no podía descuidar en este momento; ahora vamos con el asunto para el cual los cite, para empezar mi nombre es Ragnok líder de la nación duende y cabeza del banco Gringotts- hablo el duende jefe apenas entro por la puerta y se ubicó en el asiento que le correspondía.

-No se preocupe, más bien nosotros nos sentimos honrados de estar en su presencia, asi que usted dirá que necesita de nosotros- dijo Sirius tratando de ser lo más cortes posible ante el personaje que tenía delante de ellos ya que pocos eran los magos que alguna vez lo llegaran a ver, o que les permitieran llegar hasta la sala donde se encontraban.

-Me agradan estos humanos, tenían razón Bogrod, Sharptooth son diferentes a los magos ordinarios- se expresó nuevamente el líder de la nación-Bien estamos aquí por algunos hallazgos en sus propiedades Lord Black, vera cuando nuestro equipo se acercó a su casa de Londres específicamente Grimmauld Place encontraron muchos artefactos oscuros, además de muchas maldiciones adheridas a la propiedad, lo cual no los sorprendió ya que se esperaban algo como eso; sin ofender pero su familia era conocida por ser oscura, pues bien como ya había dicho no era sorpresa pero entre todos los artefactos que estaban afectados por la magia oscura, encontramos un Horrocrux el cual estaba siendo custodiado por un elfo domestico que todavía vivía en la casa, siento decirle que mi equipo se vio en la necesidad de terminar con la vida de la criatura, ya que estaba demasiado perturbado y no escuchaba razones, inclusive ataco a mi personal- prosiguió el duende dando su explicación.

-No se preocupe por lo del elfo, si mal no lo recuerdo debió de haber sido Kreacher y de el no tengo buenos recuerdos mientras viví con mi familia, él estaba muy involucrado con la magia oscura que practicaban mis parientes, pero si no es mucha molestia ¿podría explicarnos que es un Horrocrux y porque es diferente a todo lo demás que hallaron?- dijo Sirius queriendo saber a qué se refería con esa palabra, ya que sus ahijados también estaban intrigados porque parecía algo grave y en realidad no le importaba la muerte del elfo.

-Pues vera Lord Black… un Horrocrux es el peor tipo de magia oscura que puede existir, en palabras sencillas es un contenedor de alma y se realiza mediante un ritual oscuro- respondio Ragnok queriendo dar una explicación lo suficiente vaga, pero no contaba con la curiosidad de Hermione quien pregunto:

-¿Un contenedor de alma?, ¿Cómo hace un mago para hacer eso?, ¿y cuáles son los beneficios de realizarlo?- pregunto un poco emocionada la niña por obtener más conocimiento sobre ello, recibiendo una mirada y un sentimiento de calma de Harry quien trataba de bajar su excitación por el conocimiento-Lo siento, me emocione ante la posibilidad de aprender algo nuevo- volvió a decir Hermione apenada por su arrebato.

-No se preocupe Lady Night, sé que solo tiene curiosidad por aprender nuevas cosas- desestimo su entusiasmo el jefe de la nación- Contestando sus preguntas en orden un contenedor de alma es un objeto en el cual reside parte del alma de una persona, y se realiza mediante un ritual oscuro que implica el asesinato de una o varias personas y beneficia al mago que lo realiza en que prácticamente se vuelve inmortal, es decir no hay forma de matarlo mientras exista el Horrocrux ya que su alma siempre permanecerá en este mundo por lo que puede recuperar su cuerpo- continuo el duende explayándose más en la explicación.

-Y dice usted que encontró una de esas cosas en la casa de mi padrino, ¿se puede saber a quién le pertenece?- intervino ahora Harry no aguantando su curiosidad por más tiempo.

\- Y esa es la razón por la cual los cite aquí, ya que el Horrocrux que encontramos le pertenece a Voldemort y no fue el único ya que haciendo el mismo análisis en las bóvedas Black encontramos otro en las bóvedas Lestrange; ese también le pertenecía a Voldemort, en este momentos varios equipos están revisando las demás bóvedas de presuntos mortifagos para ver si encontramos otros, porque como ustedes comprenderán que una de esas cosas estuviera siendo guardada en mi banco es una ofensa para la nación duende- respondio Ragnok dejándoles saber toda la información que tenía hasta los momentos.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Voldemort no está muerto- susurro Harry no creyendo lo que escuchaba-¿Hay alguna forma de destruir esas cosas?- pregunto ahora en voz alta el niño.

-Sí, hay forma de destruirlos; la primera es a través de un ritual duende que realizan nuestros ancianos, la segunda con fuego maldito y tercero con veneno de basilisco- contesto el jefe del banco.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que el fantasma que enfrentamos en nuestro segundo año pudo haber sido un Horrocrux, menos mal que pudimos destruirlo- afirmo Hermione después de revivir todo el episodio de la cámara de los secretos en su cabeza.

-¡Merlín!, quien sabe cuántas cosas de esas habrá hecho Voldemort- exclamo Harry no creyendo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, ya que eso lo colocaba en peligro a él y su prometida, porque no era tonto y sabía que si el mago oscuro encontraba la forma de regresar su primer objetivo era terminar el trabajo inconcluso de la noche en que murieron sus padres.

Y con eso se hizo el silencio en la sala ya que con lo declarado por Hermione, todo el mundo estaba reflexionando por la afirmación de Harry, si ya habían aparecido tres de esas cosas ¿cuantas habían por allí escondidas?, sin ser conocido por nadie; la reunión termino con la promesa de la nación duende de tratar de hacer un detector de Horrocrux con los que ya tenían para después proceder a destruirlos a través de su ritual, además de que Sirius les dio permiso de tomar la multa que ellos estimaran de las bóvedas Lestrange por su prima haber metido una de esas cosas en el banco; retirándose asi de Gringotts rumbo a la mansión Potter para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

 **He aquí el capítulo 37 un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado pero es que no sabía dónde cortarlo espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente que estaré subiendo la semana siguiente como siempre.**


	38. Capitulo 38

**CAPITULO XXXVIII**

Una vez en la mansión Potter Harry, Hermione y Sirius no sabían qué hacer con esa información ya que eso lo único que les indicaba era que Voldemort podría volver aparecer e intentar acabar con el trabajo que dejo inconcluso, lo cual colocaba en peligro la vida de los habitantes de la casa, porque una cosa si era segura Sirius como padrino de los niños iba a tratar de protegerlos al máximo, por lo que le planteo a los niños la posibilidad de contactar con McGonagall y Snape para ponerlos al tanto y decidir cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir; por una parte podían estar tranquilos ya que contaban con la ayuda de la nación duende quienes se ofrecieron voluntariamente a darle caza a lo Horrocrux solamente porque para su pueblo era la peor aberración que podía hacer un mago en su vida, por lo que debían acabar con ello lo más pronto posible y asi también proteger a su nación de las repercusiones que podría traer un nuevo levantamiento de Voldemort.

En cuanto a la propuesta de ponerse en contacto con los profesores la pareja estuvo de acuerdo, debido a que iban a obtener un nuevo punto de vista de la situación por parte de ellos, por tal motivo decidieron dejar por la paz el tema y retomarlo al día siguiente por lo cual comieron una cena ligera y se fueron cada quien a su habitación, no sin todavía sopesar las posibilidades de que apareciera nuevamente el señor oscuro por lo que Harry y Hermione una vez que estuvieron en su cama comenzaron una charla mental antes de dormir _"Amor, ¿Qué piensas de esta situación?"_ preguntó el niño que vivió queriendo tener la opinión de su prometida _"La verdad es que no sé qué pensar, pero una cosa si te digo agradezco la ayuda de la nación duende, ya que sé que no es una cosa que están haciendo a la ligera"_ respondio ella convencida que la oferta de los duendes era una bendición dadas las circunstancias _"Yo también lo creo y por eso quiero escuchar lo que tengan que decir Minerva y Severus al respecto, además de que deberíamos revisar la biblioteca para ver si conseguimos más información",_ y con esa última declaración se quedaron dormidos abrazados entre sí.

Y asi se despertaron la mañana siguiente un poco más descansados después de una reconfortante noche en los brazos del otro; luego de estar por un rato todavía en la cama sin intenciones de querer salir afuera ya que estaban ocupados dándose algunos besos y caricias, ya que pocas eran las veces que tenían ocasión de estar a solas y profesarse su amor abiertamente sobre todo por su edad, se levantaron y se asearon por separado para después unirse con Sirius, quien también se estaba levantando justo en esos momentos para desayunar lo que habían preparado los elfos domésticos, es de mencionar, que ya para entonces el ex convicto había enviado a Daysi con un mensaje para los profesores donde los invitaba a unirse al almuerzo en la mansión Potter ya que había algunos asuntos que discutir y que no podían esperar más tiempo.

Una vez culminada la degustación de sus alimentos se dirigieron a la biblioteca donde comenzaron a buscar todo lo que pudieran encontrar sobre los horrocrux, asi como del torneo de los tres magos porque el hombre mayor ya los había puesto al tanto de la propuesta que le aprobaron al director en el Wizengamont el día anterior, lo principal que Sirius quería encontrar eran la reglas del torneo asi como la descripción de la tareas ya que le servirían de argumento para convencer a Amelia Bones para que se inmiscuyera en la preparación del mismo y lograra evitar las partes peligrosas, porque tenía el presentimiento que las cosas se saldrían de control si se llevaba a cabo dicho concurso, ya que para variar seguramente su ahijado y su prometida iban a verse afectados por ello.

Mientras los tres habitantes de la mansión Potter estaban absortos en la biblioteca familiar en busca de información, Albus Dumbledore preparaba sus cosas para emprender viaje hacia las otras escuelas que quería que fueran participantes del torneo de los tres magos para poder convencer a ambos directores de participar, y asi dar comienzo a los trámites necesarios para que ambas instituciones se trasladaran a Gran Bretaña debido que la sede de la competencia iba a ser Hogwarts, por ser su director quien había propuesto en primer lugar traer a la actualidad la competencia; claro todo esto en virtud de traer al niño que vivió bajo su protección y guía, ya que él era el único que podía orientar al héroe del mundo mágico en el camino hacia la destrucción de Voldemort, porque él sabía que el señor oscuro tenia anclajes y que uno de ellos estaba en la cabeza Harry Potter, por lo cual tenía que lograr que el muchacho fuera humilde y aceptara su destino sin oponerse; lastimosamente el adolescente tenía sus días contados, por el simple hecho de que para derrotar a Voldemort debía sacrificar su propia vida y asi destruir el horrocrux en su cicatriz, para después el hacerse cargo de una vez por todas del mago tenebroso, y todos lo venerarían nuevamente como el mago que derroto al mal; lástima que él no sabía que habían otras formas de deshacerse de los anclajes del señor oscuro y que Harry estaba al tanto de ello, asi que sus planes iban a verse afectados en un futuro.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Minerva y Severus hicieron acto de presencia en la mansión Potter pasaron al comedor, donde tuvieron una comida tranquila junto a sus anfitriones en medio de una plática amena donde se contaban los planes que tenían para el verano, asi como lo que habían realizado en esa semana que llevaban de vacaciones, donde ambos educadores quedaron gratamente sorprendidos cuando ambos niños les dijeron que habían terminado toda su tarea y que tenían todo su tiempo libre para hacer lo que quisieran, una vez que terminaron de comer Harry los invito al despacho de la casa para asi tratar el asunto por el cual los habían contactado con urgencia.

Ya en el sitio Sirius fue el primero en hablar: -Se estarán preguntando porque están aquí hoy, ya que solo los llamamos cuando hay algo importante de por medio, asi que vamos a comenzar por el principio, ayer como ustedes saben hubo reunión del Wizengamont, pero lo que no saben es que Dumbledore consiguió que le aprobaran su petición de revivir el torneo de los tres magos.

-¡Sirius! ¿Dime que estas mintiendo? ¿Qué es una de tus bromas?, y que al viejo no se le ocurrió traer de nuevo al ruedo esa vieja competencia- exclamo Minerva no pudiendo creer la falta de juicio por parte del director.

-Lamento decirte que no es una de mis bromas, ayer Albus se presentó delante del Wizengamont y propuso el torneo de los tres magos como una forma de afianzar lazos con otras culturas como lo quiere hacer el ministro con el último juego de la copa de quidditch; he de decirte que tanto madame Longbotton como yo hicimos todo lo posible para que no lograra su cometido, pero al parecer nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos al tanto de la historia de la competencia, inclusive les hable de las cifras de muerte, pero aun asi el viejo se salió con la suya con dos votos de ventaja- respondio el hombre algo cansado después de leer tantos libros esa mañana, y dejando a la subdirectora incrédula por el alcance del hombre que siguió tantos años.

-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de grave que el director haya querido traer a la actualidad una competencia entre escuelas?- pregunto Snape no entendiendo porque su colega estaba mal al enterarse de la noticia.

-Simple, este torneo que nuestro flamante Albus Dumbledore quiere traer al ruedo fue suspendido hace cien años debido al gran porcentaje de participantes heridos y muertos ¿o es que ustedes recuerdan a algún mago que lo haya ganado?, y eso que uno de los premios es la gloria eterna, la mayoría de los ganadores han muerto por graves lesiones ya que las tareas son demasiado peligrosas tanto para el público como para los concursantes, si no me creen aquí esta este libro de la historia del torneo, además del libro de reglas- respondio Hermione mientras les acercaba dos libros bastante viejos a los profesores.

-No es necesario les creo- hablo Severus ahora entendiendo cual era la preocupación de los demás.

-Me alegro, porque hemos pasado toda la mañana en la biblioteca investigando sobre eso y sobre lo otro que les tenemos que contar y todo lo que conseguimos de la competencia es para horrorizarse, las tareas van desde enfrentarse a un troll de montaña a un basilisco, eso sin contar tareas que involucraban rehenes humanos que en mucho de los casos salieron lesionados a causa de que un participante no llego a tiempo para salvarlos, o carreras con enfrentamientos a criaturas mágicas que se salieron de control y arremetieron contra el mismo público, en fin muchas lesiones- se expresó ahora Harry haciendo un resumen de todo lo que habían encontrado hasta el momento.

-¿Y me están diciendo que Dumbledore fue el que propuso esta idea?- volvió a preguntar Snape con una ceja alzada ante la información, mientras Minerva se estaba frotando la sienes porque no podía creer la incompetencia del director de la escuela.

-Desgraciadamente si, por lo menos Augusta y yo conseguimos proponer involucrar a Amelia Bones para que velara que las tareas no fueran peligrosas para el público y ningún otro participante, porque tengo la sospecha que Albus se trae algo entre manos, si el mismo presento la idea y no se la paso a algún seguidor para que lo hiciera- intervino ahora Sirius para tratar de tranquilizar el ambiente antes de soltar la siguiente bomba de información.

-Espero que ella acepte entonces y nos ayude con eso porque yo no estoy dispuesta a poner en peligro a ninguno de los estudiantes, ya bastante tuvimos el año pasado con los ataques de dementor para que el próximo año tengamos que estar pendiente de la seguridad de las escuela participantes y nuestra población de alumnos- dijo una molesta McGonagall que ya empezaba a formular en su cabeza planes de contingencia para hacerle frente a Dumbledore cuando revelara su brillante idea en la reunión de profesores previo al inicio del año escolar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Minerva, me imagino que eso no era lo único que tenían que decirnos ¿verdad?- dijo Snape curioso por saber que más sabían ellos que aún no les estaban diciendo.

-La verdad es que no, pues verán ayer Sirius recibió una carta de Gringotts donde lo citaban urgentemente después de que terminara sus asuntos en el Wizengamont y que de paso nos llevara con él- comenzó Harry la explicación mientras señalaba a su prometida y el mismo. –En un principio pensamos que se trataba de los informes de lo que habían encontrado en las propiedades Black ya que Sirius contrato a los duendes para que se hicieran cargo de limpiar sus casas de toda magia oscura, y no estábamos equivocados, sin embargo no esperábamos la noticia que nos dieron.

-Mi ahijado tiene razón, yo siempre supe que mi familia era oscura y que en muchas de las propiedades habían objetos de esa naturaleza, pero lo que encontraron no estaba en nuestros planes ni en el de los duendes; pues verán cuando llegamos al banco inmediatamente fuimos dirigidos a una sala de juntas donde nos reunimos con el mismísimo líder de la nación duende, ya comprenderán lo grave que son las cosas- prosiguió Sirius el relato para ser interrumpido por la profesora de transfiguración.

-¡Por Merlín!, terminen de dar vueltas al asunto y vayan al grano que ya nos están impacientando- a lo que Severus asintió estando de acuerdo con el arrebato de la mujer.

-Ya, a eso iba, como les iba diciendo nos reunimos con el mismísimo líder de la nación duende quien nos llamó de urgencia para decirnos que dentro de la una de las propiedades Black, específicamente Grimmauld Place encontraron un horrocrux- culmino el ex prisionero parte del relato, dejando a sus escuchas perdidos ya que no sabían de que estaba hablando.

-¿Disculpen mi ignorancia pero que es un horrocrux?, ya que por lo que escucho es algo grave- pregunto Severus con cara seria pensando de que se podría tratar.

-Un horrocrux es un anclaje del alma, según lo que nos explicó el líder de la nación y lo que conseguimos en nuestra biblioteca , estos objetos almacenan una parte del alma de un mago, quien para realizarlo debe someterse a un ritual oscuro que involucra el asesinato de una o varias personas de acuerdo al porcentaje del alma que quiera traspasar al objeto; sin embargo lo preocupante no es que se haya encontrado uno de esos, porque los duendes saben cómo destruirlos sino que el horrocrux encontrado pertenece a Voldemort, lo cual indica que el mismo no ha muerto ya que la finalidad de estas cosas es que le otorga inmortalidad a su creador- respondio Hermione dando una explicación de todo lo que sabían al respecto de ellos.

-¿Dices que el que no debe ser nombrado anda por allí a la espera del momento oportuno para regresar?, ¿Y destruyeron esa cosa?- pregunto alarmada McGonagall entendiendo la magnitud de lo que le estaban contando.

-Eso nos tememos, según el líder de la nación duende lo más probable es que el día que murieron mis padres Voldemort simplemente perdió su cuerpo físico y que el anda libre como una especie de fantasma y que a lo mejor está buscando como hacerse de un cuerpo, en cuanto a su destrucción aún no sabemos si los duendes ya lo hicieron ya que iban a tratar de crear un rastreador para ver si Voldemort tenía más de esas cosas, debido que encontraron otro en las bóvedas Lestrange- respondio el niño que vivió tratando de rellenar los espacios en blanco de la conversación.

-Asi que encontraron dos de esas cosas pero, ¿Cómo hicieron para revisar las bóvedas de Bellatrix?, y ¿De qué tipo de objetos se trataban? Además de ¿cómo se pueden destruir?- interrogo nuevamente Snape queriendo obtener toda la información porque no le gustaba el hecho de que el señor oscuro anduviera todavía por allí ya que si llegara aparecer nuevamente, se tendría que unir obligado por Dumbledore para que le sirviera de espía, y eso era algo que no estaba muy contento de hacer si llegara el momento.

-Resulta que mi queridísima prima, antes de ser encarcelada redacto una autorización a favor del jefe de la casa Black donde se le daba pleno derecho a manipular las bóvedas Lestrange asi como los asientos del Wizengamont, en cuanto a los objetos los duendes dijeron que se trataba del guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin y la copa de Helga Hufflepuff y se pueden destruir de tres maneras, sometiéndolos al fuego maldito, meterlos en veneno de basilisco y mediante un ritual duende, de acuerdo con lo que encontramos en la biblioteca mediante las dos primeras el objeto quedaría destruido y por la tercera el mismo permanece intacto ya que los duendes simplemente lo purifican mediante un ritual que ellos conocen y eso hace que el alma encerrada desaparezca definitivamente- contesto Sirius resolviendo todas las interrogantes del hombre.

-Hay que agregar que después de hablar con los duendes Hermione y yo llegamos a la conclusión que el diario que Hermione quemo en la cámara de los secretos también era un horrocrux, después de todo ella lo que produjo en aquel momento fue fiendfyre y ese es uno de los métodos de destrucción, aparte que el espectro que allí se encontraba se llamaba a si mismo Voldemort; asi que no le veo otra explicación- agrego Harry a todo lo dicho.

-Asi que van tres, uno destruido y dos en proceso ¿Cuántas de esas cosas habrá creado el que no debe ser nombrado?- increpo McGonagall aun impresionada por lo que escuchaba.

-Eso es lo que nosotros también nos preguntamos, por eso los duendes se ofrecieron a tratar de hacer un rastreador; asi que solo estamos esperando su respuesta- expreso Hermione el sentir de sus compañeros de vivienda.

-He de suponer que en cuanto sepan algo no los harán saber ¿verdad?- hablo Severus ya resignado a que el señor oscuro tenía una forma de volver tarde o temprano.

-Por supuesto, por eso los llamamos ya que tenemos la ligera sospecha que vamos a necesitar su ayuda en un futuro próximo- intervino Sirius aliviando un poco el ambiente.

Después de la charla en el despacho de la mansión Potter, la profesora de transfiguración y el maestro de pociones se unieron a los otros en la biblioteca de la casa para seguir investigando sobre el tema, asi que se quedaron toda la tarde incluso no rechazaron la invitación para cenar, ya que todo lo que encontraron al respecto del torneo y sobre los horrocrux no era nada alentador ya que si Voldemort llegara a salirse con la suya y recuperara su cuerpo, entonces sí, no habría ningún poder que pudiera detenerlo ya que el hombre seria inmortal, por lo que era imperativo poder conseguir los anclajes y deshacerse de ellos lo más pronto posible antes de que el que no debe ser nombrado volviera de entre los muertos.

Asi llego el miércoles de la semana siguiente sin ninguna noticia de los duendes aun, lo que les hacía pensar que la tarea que se propusieron realizar iba a ser un poco complicada para ellos llevarla a cabo en el menor tiempo, entre tanto, Dumbledore ya había avanzado considerablemente en su planes ya que después de hablar con los directores de las otras escuelas, estos estuvieron de acuerdo en revivir la competencia aunque no sin resistencia por parte de la directora de Bauxbatton, quien exigió que las tareas tenían que contar con toda la seguridad posible debido a que no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de ningún estudiante que estuviera bajo su tutela, a lo que el viejo a regañadientes tuvo que acceder después de todo esa era una de las condiciones del Wizengamont, sin embargo, ya contaba con la ayuda de Ludo Bagman y Crouch Senior quienes se ofrecieron para pensar cuales podrían ser las tareas, asi como de los tramites internacionales, sin mencionar que ya Amelia Bones había manifestado que ella se encargaría de la seguridad una vez terminara con la copa mundial de quidditch e inclusive el ministro no quería oír ninguna negativa acerca de involucrar a la mujer al proyecto, después de todo ya habían hablado con Sirius y este los había puesto al tanto de la historia de la competencia.

Otra cosa que sucedió esa semana fue que después de mucho tiempo Remus se puso en contacto con Sirius a través de una carta donde le pedía que quería reunirse con él para hablar y ver en qué punto se encontraba su amistad, cosa que alegro por un lado al animago perro ya que podría escuchar el lado de la historia de su antiguo amigo y asi poder comprender que lo había llevado a distanciarse de su persona y no ponerse en contacto durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera para reclamarle la supuesta traición a sus amigos, por lo cual el ex convicto lo cito para encontrarse en un salón privado en el caldero chorreante ya que no quería al hombre lobo cerca de la mansión Potter por lo menos no hasta que hablara con él y pudiera ver donde estaban sus lealtades.

-¡Buenos días!- saludo Sirius simplemente a su viejo amigo que estaba entrando por la puerta del privado que había reservado.

-¡Buenos días Sirius!- contesto Remus mientras tomaba asiento frente al otro hombre sin saber que más decir.

-Bien, Remus tu dirás después de todo tu fuiste quien pidió esta reunión- hablo el animago perro después de un incómodo silencio.

-La verdad es que te cite… para pedirte perdón por no creer en ningún momento en tu inocencia, en esos momentos me cegó el dolor el saber que dos de mis amigos habían muerto y que otro era el causante de todo, además de que Harry había quedado huérfano- hablo el hombre tratando de conseguir el perdón de su acompañante.

-Entiendo, que no hayas creído en mi inocencia después de todo las pruebas apuntaban a mi culpabilidad, pero lo que no puedo entender es: ¿porque nunca fuiste a la cárcel a verme aunque sea para recriminar mis actos? o ¿porque no te acercaste a revisar el estado de salud de Harry?, ¿explícame? ¡Porque no entiendo Remus!- hablo Sirius no entendiendo porque uno de sus mejores amigos nunca se acercó para conocer su versión de los hechos ni estuvo pendiente del bienestar del hijo de su otro mejor amigo.

-Después de lo sucedido aquella noche yo me fui de Gran Bretaña ya no había nada para mí en este lugar, después de todo el profesor Dumbledore ya me había asegurado que Harry estaba seguro y que iba a ser bien cuidado, esporádicamente le escribí a través de estos años para saber sobre el niño y el director siempre me contesto que estaba siendo bien cuidado y estaba creciendo como un niño feliz, asi que no vi la necesidad de presentarme ante él- respondio el hombre dando su parte de la historia.

-Asi que Dumbledore te escribía para decirte que Harry era seguro y estaba bien cuidado, y tú le creíste ciegamente sin comprobar con tus propios ojos que fuera cierto, me decepcionas… no eres el Remus que yo conocí; el Remus que yo conocía hubiera ido a ver si era cierto, hubiese investigado como estaba siendo tratado el niño, hasta hubiese tratado de contactarlo- respondio Black molesto por la falta de iniciativa del hombre lobo.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?, Dumbledore me contaba en sus cartas que Harry estaba viviendo como un niño normal, que era feliz, que tenía amigos, ¿dime que iba hacer yo inmiscuyéndome en la vida de él?, un hombre lobo que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que se mantenía trabajando en el mundo muggle haciendo trabajos mal pagados, ¿qué iba hacer?- dijo Lupin exaltado por las palabras que le estaba dando Sirius.

-Pues te tengo noticias, Dumbledore te mintió Harry fue dejado en la puerta de la hermana de Lily, Petunia quien al encontrar al niño la mañana siguiente lo llevaron a un orfanato donde paso toda su vida hasta que le llego su carta de Hogwarts, y déjame decirte que todo ese tiempo tu querido Albus no tenía la menor idea del paradero del niño, se enteró gracias a que la pluma que realiza las cartas coloca las direcciones automáticamente, ese día fue que tu gran líder de la luz supo que Harry nunca vivió con su tía, porque tampoco se había tomado la molestia de ir a comprobar si estaba siendo bien tratado, ¿sabes que es lo más curioso?... tres años después apareció en el mismo orfanato Hermione Night también desechada por sus padres adoptivos convirtiéndose asi en la única familia de Harry y fue en Gringotts donde ambos se enteraron de la magnitud de sus apellidos, porque tu queridísimo Dumbledore ni siquiera les explico cuál era su rol en la sociedad; asi que tú me preguntas que hubieras hecho pues te hubieras hecho cargo de ambos niños, les hubiese ofrecido una familia o por lo menos los hubieses ido a visitar para contarle cosas de sus padres- explico un airado Sirius molesto porque Remus creyera tan ciegamente en el viejo y hubiese dejado a la deriva a su ahijado.

-Eso no puede ser verdad Sirius, Dumbledore nunca me dijo nada de esto él me hablaba de lo bien que estaba creciendo Harry, tienes que estar equivocado, ¿dime que todo esto es mentira?, Albus no pudo mentirme asi- hablo nuevamente Lupin no creyendo lo que le decía su antiguo amigo.

-Lamento decirte que todo es verdad, o es que vas a llamar a mi ahijado mentiroso él fue quien me conto toda la historia de lo que paso siendo criado en ese orfanato y déjame decirte que al principio no fue una estadía placentera- respondio Black tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡No puede ser!, tienes que estarme mintiendo, Dumbledore me lo hubiera dicho- volvió a decir Remus desesperado por creer que todo eso no era verdad.

-Sabes que Remus, haz lo que quieras piensa en lo que te acabo de decir, habla con Dumbledore… yo que sé, pero cuando aclares tus ideas y dejes de besarle el trasero al viejo volveremos hablar porque yo no voy a tolerar que llames mentirosos a mis ahijados- culmino el ex convicto la reunión.

Y asi Sirius abandono la habitación dejando a un Remus Lupin desconcertado por la crudas palabras que le había dedicado el animago perro en su salida del lugar, además de tener la mente hecha todo un caos porque no podía creer que Dumbledore que había hecho tanto por él nunca le haya dicho nada de lo que Sirius le conto; lo cual podía ser verdad ya que Black vivía con Harry y este durante el año anterior en Hogwarts en ningún momento compartió con otros niños que no fueran sus amigos Slytherin lo cual le había sospechar que su viejo amigo tenía razón, sin embargo tenía que enfrentar a Dumbledore para que le dijera la verdad.

 **Y este fue el capítulo 38 donde se me ocurrió incluir a Remus ya que lo tenía abandonado después del tercer año, espero que les haya gustado y la semana que viene estaré subiendo el siguiente.**


	39. Capítulo 39

**CAPITULO XXXIX**

Luego de la reunión con Remus, Sirius regreso a la mansión Potter aun molesto por la lealtad ciega de este para con Dumbledore, ya que aun contándole la parte de la historia de Harry este no le creyó y seguía confiando en lo que le había dicho el director; y en ese estado de impotencia, fue que lo encontraron Harry y Hermione quienes venían de dar un paseo por el parque como parte de una cita a la que el niño que vivió había invitado a su prometida ya que tenían tiempo que no hacían algo como pareja a solas, por la razón de que siempre estaban acompañados de sus amigos o del mismo Sirius quien quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con ellos.

-Sirius, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué estás en ese estado?- pregunto Hermione en el momento que lo vio en la sala de la mansión molesto por alguna cosa.

-Acabo de llegar de mi reunión con Remus, y digamos que no fue como se esperaba porque él está ciego solo cree en lo que dice Dumbledore, ni siquiera me creyó cuando le conté como crecieron ustedes, solo porque Albus muchos nombres Dumbledore le escribía esporádicamente diciéndole Harry estaba bien cuidado, protegido y tenía muchos amigos cuando él no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba mi ahijado- respondio el hombre tratando de apaciguar su estado de ánimo.

-Cálmate Sirius, ya sabias que algo como eso podía suceder después de todo nosotros te habíamos adelantado que Lupin era muy seguidor de lo que decía el director, asi que no sé de qué te sorprendes- declaro la muchacha tratando de que el hombre entrara en razón.

-Lo sé, pero es que me desespero ya que no es el Remus Lupin que yo conocí, el que investigaba y no se quedaba con lo que alguien más dijera hasta que no corroborara con sus propios ojos que todo era cierto, además según él no se acercó a mi ahijado solo porque Dumbledore le había dicho que estaba bien cuidado- hablo el hombre para que entendieran mejor su frustración.

-Entendemos Sirius, pero no te has puesto a pensar que quizás Remus al igual que tú, tiene sobre si un hechizo de lealtad ligado al director y por eso lo siga tan ciegamente- dijo ahora Harry queriendo aliviar un poco al jefe de la casa Black.

-Podría ser una posibilidad, pero no lo creo ya que Remus es un hombre lobo y su bestia interior no hubiese permitido ser controlada tan fácilmente- divago el ex convicto sopesando esa posibilidad.

-Pero puede ser una posibilidad, acuérdate que para el momento que murieron los padres de Harry, él estaba vulnerable quizás Dumbledore se aprovechó de eso y le coloco un hechizo de lealtad, nada pierdes si la próxima vez que se encuentren le lanzas sutilmente un hechizo diagnóstico para comprobarlo, podemos buscar en la biblioteca el hechizo, lo aprendes y se lo aplicas en el momento que lo vuelvas a ver- agrego Hermione siendo practica con la situación que tenían delante.

-Tienes razón, voy a tener que ponerme a estudiar entonces y comprobar esa teoría- finalizo Sirius la conversación para irse al comedor junto a los niños para obtener el almuerzo, y esperar que se diera la oportunidad por lo pronto había que disfrutar de los días de vacaciones y esperar la llamada de los duendes.

Mientras que en alguna parte del Reino Unido Peter Petigrew se reunía con el fantasma de Voldemort por primera vez el cual tenía el plan de recuperar su cuerpo a como diera lugar; cuyo plan implicaba el rapto de un bebe de pocos meses de nacido como primer paso para llegar al ritual definitivo que le devolvería un cuerpo humano para seguir atormentando al mundo mágico con su reinado de terror, por lo pronto ya se había ubicado junto con Petigrew en una casa abandonada donde se les unió su fiel familiar la serpiente Nagini, es de mencionar, que en esos momentos lo único que Voldemort pensaba es que estaba un paso más cerca de hacer su regreso triunfal y que nadie iba a poder detenerlo gracias a sus anclajes, aunque debía ajustar cuentas con Lucius Malfoy su antiguo subordinado, ya que gracias a Peter se había enterado que el hombre había ocasionado la destrucción de uno de sus horrocrux, no que el animago rata tuviera una idea de lo que se trataba sino que el señor tenebroso después de oír la historia del segundo año del niño que vivió en Hogwarts se dio cuenta que su diario fue el que ocasiono todo el caos, aparte de que su amado basilisco había muerto; historia de la cual se enteró Peter gracias a su forma animago cuando el grupo que salvo a la pelirroja ingreso a la enfermería y posteriormente a la oficina del director.

Al día siguiente un Remus Lupin hacia su ingreso nuevamente al caldero chorreante ahora para encontrarse con el gran líder de la luz, el cual lo había citado en ese lugar sin darle el motivo de la reunión, cosa que en ese momento no le importaba mucho ya que esa iba a ser una oportunidad de enfrentar a Dumbledore para que le dijera toda la verdad acerca de la crianza de Harry; por otro lado Albus había citado al hombre lobo simplemente para ofrecerle que ocupara el cargo de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras nuevamente gracias a su desempeño en el último año, aparte de que estaba seguro que el hombre iba arreglar sus problemas con Sirius lo cual le permitiría estar más cerca del niño que vivió y quizás asi extraerle información sobre donde estaba ubicada la mansión Potter ya que por alguna razón desconocida para él no sabía la donde quedaba la misma, aunque la verdad nunca tuvo la información ya que los padres del niño nunca le dijeron y mucho menos sus abuelos; lástima que sus planes quedarían en tan solo planes nuevamente porque no vería ningún resultado.

-¡Buenos días mi hijo!, veo que llegaste temprano, gracias por reunirte conmigo en tan poco tiempo, pero esto es algo que debo que consultarte antes del nuevo plazo para sí centrarme en otras cuestiones- hablo Dumbledore con su tono de abuelo apenas entro en la habitación en donde Remus lo esperaba.

-¡Buenos días director!, ¿usted dirá para que soy bueno?- dijo Lupin queriendo saber para que lo había llamado el anciano y asi poder sacar a la luz las preguntas que tenía después de haberse reunido con Sirius.

-Veras, quería pedirte que continuaras como profesor de defensa nuevamente el siguiente año si fuera posible, ya que has sido uno de los mejores profesores que ha tenido Hogwarts durante los últimos años aunque tengas que ausentarte los días de luna llena- le dijo Dumbledore dejando sorprendido al hombre lobo quien no se esperaba tal propuesta, ya que él pensaba que había sido llamado solo para el año anterior.

-Me alaga su propuesta director, pero de su respuesta a la siguiente pregunta depende si acepte o no el trabajo nuevamente, ¿Por qué me mentiste y me dijiste que Harry estaba bien cuidado y vigilado? Cuando en realidad no tenías ni idea del paradero del niño- dijo Remus queriendo tener sus respuestas, y dejando a Dumbledore sorprendido porque de todas las preguntas que esperaba esa no estaba en sus planes lo que le indicaba que el hombre lobo ya se había reunido con Sirius y este le había revelado parte de la vida de Harry.

-Lo que tienes que entender Remus, es que en ningún momento yo te mentí ya que según los informes que recibía de la persona que yo deje cerca de Privet Drive Harry estaba siendo bien cuidado además de que tenía muchos amigos, asi que con eso yo me conformaba y era lo que yo te retransmitía a ti- mintió el anciano tratando de hacerle entender al hombre que él no tenía la culpa de nada ya que en ningún momento se interesó por la salud de Harry.

-Y de casualidad, ¿no se te ocurrió ir a verlo personalmente para ver si era verdad todo lo que te decían?- pregunto nuevamente Lupin al darse cuenta que la información del director también era de segunda mano y nunca había comprobado al niño.

-La verdad es que no, ya que yo confiaba plenamente en mi informante aparte de que para mí también fue una sorpresa cuando su carta de Hogwarts iba dirigida a la dirección del orfanato y no Privet Drive, por lo cual yo mismo fui el que hizo la visita correspondiente y me sorprendí al encontrarme que efectivamente él estaba viviendo allí, asi que no culpes a este anciano por haber cometido simplemente el error de confiar en las personas- contesto nuevamente el Albus tratando de que su interlocutor lo entendiera y perdonara.

-Lo siento director, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta no puedo trabajar con una persona que me mintió y traiciono mi confianza puede que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad, pero no te excusa de no haber comprobado al niño ya que tus cartas me daba a entender que estabas en contacto con él y ahora veo que todo era mentira, aunque siempre te estaré eternamente agradecido por la oportunidad que me distes y si en futuro necesitas mi ayuda allí estaré, pero por los momentos necesito tiempo para colocar mis pensamientos en orden y eso no va a ser un asunto rápido, asi que declino ser el profesor de defensa para el año escolar siguiente- dijo Remus no queriendo aceptar la propuesta ya que tenía un debate interno entre su fe ciega en el hombre y la verdad de la cual se había enterado.

-Entiendo Remus, si piensas que es lo mejor ya yo veré que hacer para llenar la plaza vacante- comento el director para luego despedirse del hombre lobo entendiendo de que el hechizo de lealtad que había colocado en el hombre lobo estaba haciendo interferencia con la conciencia del mismo y no podía forzar más la situación porque si no el hombre se iba a dar cuenta y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, por lo cual era sabio dejar las cosas por la paz.

Con eso Lupin salió del caldero chorreante sumido en sus pensamientos y con sentimiento de culpa por no haber creído en las palabras de su antiguo amigo quien le había dicho que Dumbledore mentía y él no le quiso creer porque se trataba del gran líder de la luz; entre tanto Sirius se encontraba en la mansión Potter estudiando junto a Hermione el hechizo que esta le había mencionado y por los resultados que estaba obteniendo pronto iba a ser capaz de dominarlo completamente, por lo que tan metidos estaban en su aprendizaje que no se dieron cuenta que Harry había ingresado a la biblioteca con un búho que traía una carta dirigida a su padrino y que no dejaba que otro la tomara ya que la misiva venia de Gringotts y sus correspondencias son personalizadas.

-Sirius, este búho de Gringotts llego con una carta para ti- interrumpió Harry la conversación que mantenía su padrino con su novia acerca de los efectos del hechizo que estaba aprendiendo.

-A ver déjame ver que dice- y con eso el hombre tomo la carta y comenzó leer mientras que el ave luego de haber realizado su trabajo voló a la ventana más cercana para regresar al banco.

-Bueno Sirius, ¿Qué dice?- pregunto Hermione impaciente por saber.

-Básicamente, que ya dieron con la forma de hacer un rastreador y quieren que vayamos al banco para que estemos presentes las primera vez que los usen, asi que vayan por sus capas de viaje que nos vamos para Gringotts para reunirnos nuevamente con el líder de la nación duende- respondio el hombre contento de por fin tener noticias de los duendes con respecto a la búsqueda de los horrocrux.

Y con eso los dos adolescentes fueron a buscar sus abrigos para ir a hacia el banco y ver qué novedades le tenían los duendes, por lo que se apresuraron en transportarse a través de la red flu hacia el caldero chorreante para de ahí dirigirse directamente a Gringotts, con lo que no contaban era con encontrarse a Dumbledore hablando con el dueño del local muy amenamente, y es que el anciano después de sus conversación con Lupin decido entablar una conversación con el propietario del lugar para averiguar con qué frecuencia el niño que vivió usaba su negocio como vía de paso al callejón Diagon, cuando los vio llegar a través de la red flu, aunque intento acercarse a ellos Sirius saludo rápidamente a Tom y se llevó a los adolescentes hacia la pared de ladrillo evitando todo contacto con su persona; al llegar al banco fueron recibidos nuevamente por un duende que los condujo a la habitación donde habían tenido la primera discusión, realizaron los saludos correspondientes y procedieron a esperar al líder de la nación quien como la vez anterior no se hizo esperar.

-¡Buenos días! Gracias por venir tan rápido, los llame porque nuestros investigadores ya lograron realizar el rastreador y quería que estuvieran presentes la primera vez que lo colocáramos en uso, pues verán nos dio algo de trabajo poder dar con la runas correctas para poder llevarlo a cabo, ya que le colocamos tres formas de rastreo una amplia donde nos indica en que región de reino unido, seguido de otra función que nos ubica en la calle de la localidad y la especifica que nos indica dentro de la propiedad el lugar donde debemos buscar, como comprenderán la magnitud de la magia que requiere es mucha por lo que se necesitó una buena cantidad de duendes para que vertieran un poco de la de ellos para poder hacerlo funcionar- hablo el líder de la nación orgulloso del invento que habían realizado sus investigadores.

-Wow debió de ser bastante trabajo, pero aun asi es más rápido de lo que pensamos que les tomaría ya que hoy se cumple una semana desde que hablamos por última vez- se expresó Harry sorprendido por lo complejo del dispositivo y el tiempo que se les llevo poder ensamblarlo totalmente.

-Gracias, por su alago Lord Potter, en cuento al tiempo es lo menos que podíamos hacer ya que nuestra nación aborrece este tipo de objetos y nosotros tenemos el deber de acabar con ellos como lo expresan nuestras leyes- respondio Ragnok contento porque los magos hayan alagado sus esfuerzos.

Sin más preámbulos el duende que estaba a cargo del rastreador procedió a manipularlo sobre un mapa del reino unido e inmediatamente este le dio la ubicación de tres contenedores de alma, siendo uno de ellos cercano a donde estaban ya que el aparato apuntaba a Londres; el duende observando esto decidió enfocarse en ese cuando presiono la búsqueda especifica el detector apunto al callejón Diagon específicamente el edificio del banco, gracias a que el mapa que estaban usando era uno especial que también mostraba los lugares mágicos de Gran Bretaña; este hecho extraño a todos los presentes ya que ellos pensaban que se habían deshecho de los horrocrux que habían encontrado previamente, justamente para prevenir que el rastreador apuntara a Gringotts.

-Esto no puede ser, la copa y el guardapelo ya fueron destruidos, no entiendo porque este aparato indica que hay uno aquí- hablo el líder de la nación no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿No será, que existe otro horrocrux en alguna bóveda?- pregunto Sirius con cautela ya que no estaba seguro como reaccionaria el duende a su pregunta.

-Puede ser, pero no lo creo de todos modos Gornuk realiza la búsqueda específica- ordeno nuevamente el jefe del banco.

Al hacerlo el duende que lo manipulaba volvió a sentir Shock por lo que le estaba señalando el aparato, ya que el mismo apuntaba a la habitación donde se encontraban específicamente la cicatriz del niño que vivió, por lo que volvió a poner en marcha el rastreador para estar seguro antes de dar sus conclusiones, debido a que no quería alarmar a nadie porque sabía que la extracción de pedazos de alma de seres vivientes era algo complicado.

-Y bien, ¿Qué encontraste?, no te quedes callado, termina de decir porque ese maldita cosa apunta a mi banco- hablo fuertemente nuevamente el líder de la nación.

-Disculpe maestro Ragnok, pero es que tenía que hacer una segunda lectura porque no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, el rastreador apunta a esta sala específicamente a la cicatriz de Lord Potter- respondio asustado el duende investigador que manejaba el aparato.

-Queeee… no puedes estar diciendo que una de esas cosas está en la cabeza de mi Harry- dijo Hermione no creyendo que su novio estuviera cargando con una de los horrocrux en su persona.

-¿Díganme que esa cosa se equivocó?, ¿que mi ahijado no tiene un pedazo del alama de Voldemort dentro de si?- exclamo ahora Sirius sorprendido también por la revelación, entre tanto el afectado estaba callado no pudiendo aceptar que todo este tiempo este cargando con una parte del asesino de sus padres dentro de sí.

-Cálmense todos, hay una forma rápida de averiguarlo, llamen a un curandero para que haga el diagnostico- hablo ahora el líder de la nación duende quien también estaba indignado porque algo asi le hubiera pasado al niño, porque una cosa si era segura, si de verdad había una parte del señor oscuro dentro del adolescente debió de haber sucedido durante el único encuentro que tuvieron, y ese fue cuando él apenas tenía un año de edad por lo que ahora Ragnok estaba más furioso con el Voldemort ya que respetan los duendes aparte de hacer oro eran los niño y que a un menor le hubiese pasado eso no podía quedarse impune.

Inmediatamente después, apareció en la habitación Maya la curandera que había visto a Sirius cuando salió de la cárcel, el líder de la nación le explico lo que estaba sucediendo e inmediatamente la duende puso manos a la obra y comenzó a diagnosticar Harry con varios hechizos en su lengua natal, para asi descifrar si era verdad lo que indicaba el aparato, después de unos minutos de inspección por fin hablo:

-Lamento confirmar lo que ya temían, pero efectivamente Lord Potter tiene un pedazo de alma alojado en su cuerpo específicamente en su cicatriz, pero la buena noticia es que la misma magia de Lord Potter actuó como un escudo y lo encapsulo para que no fuera capaz de expandirse, además por lo que pude ver también cuenta con escudos de oclumancia que han ayudado a que no avance del lugar donde se encuentras, asi que una extracción no dañaría a Lord Potter.

-No puede ser, tengo un pedazo de alma del maldito que asesino a mis padres en mi cabeza y me imagino que lo he tenido desde que tengo un año ya que fue la única vez que el estúpido de Voldemort me ataco personalmente, porque el espectro de la cámara de los secretos no cuenta, ¿hay alguna forma en la que pueda deshacerme de ella?- hablo por fin Harry después de procesar todo lo dicho mientras abrazaba a Hermione quien se había aferrado a él tratando de verter todo su amor por él, para que supiera que ella estaba con él en las buenas y malas.

-Sí, díganme que hay una forma de sacar esa mancha de mi ahijado- dijo ahora Sirius a quien se le partía el corazón ver a ambos adolescentes con un poco de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

-Afortunadamente, si tenemos una forma de sacar el pedazo de alma de la cabeza de Lord Potter, pero no es nada agradable ya que con este ritual la persona va a sentir mucho dolor cuando se empiece a extraerlo, lo que también repercutirá en Lady Night gracias al vínculo que comparten, la otra opción es matar a Lord Potter y no creo que estén dispuestos a seguir esta opción debido a que si el muere también lo va hacer Lady Night- respondio el líder de la nación dando las opciones posibles.

-Asi nuestro vinculo no esté terminado, ¿igual afectara a mi Hermione?- pregunto Harry queriendo saber cuáles eran las consecuencias para su novia, la cual aún seguía pegada a él.

-Sí, ya que aun cuando su vínculo aún no está terminado ustedes pueden oír los pensamientos del otro además de sentir las emociones si se centran en ellas, durante el ritual el dolor que sentirá Lord Harry será suficiente para que Lady Night lo sienta con la misma fuerza que por lo que ella deberá estar también en el salón ritual para que podamos monitorear su estado- respondio ahora la curandera, la cual sería una de las encargadas de velar por su salud si se decidían a llevar a cabo la extracción.

-Entiendo, y acepto que yo también tengo que pasar por esto. Asi que Harry debes aceptar ya que no puedes seguir llevando una parte de Voldemort contigo, y cuando completemos nuestro vinculo sea libre de la influencia de ese ser- hablo Hermione después de recomponerse un poco y separarse de su novio.

-Si Hermione está de acuerdo no hay nada que yo pueda decir más que: ¿Cuándo podemos llevar a cabo el ritual?- dijo Harry resignado a que se iba a someter a todo ese dolor por su bien y el de su prometida porque la única alma que el quería tener consigo era la de ella.

-Bien es una sabia decisión, ya que debemos preparar algunas cosas antes yo diría que mañana a la diez de la mañana podríamos estar llevándolo a cabo, en cuanto a los otros dos horrocrux podemos hablar sobre ello después, ahora no es momento para ello- hablo el líder d la nación comprendiendo la decisión que habían tomado los adolescentes y lo afectado que estaban con los acontecido.

Luego de eso junto con Sirius regresaron a la mansión Potter con la ayuda de Daysi y otro elfo domestico ya que Harry no quería ver a nadie en esos momentos, dejando a Dumbledore con las ganas de acercarse al niño que vivió ya que el mismo se encontraba en las adyacencias del banco esperando a que saliera para intentar interceptarlo. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Potter el estado de ánimo era un poco sombrío, por lo que almorzaron algo ligero para después separarse cada quien a lo suyo, por un lado Sirius se fue al despacho a tomarse un trago de Wiski de fuego para tratar de calmar sus nervios y los adolescentes se dirigieron a su habitación para recostarse y pensar.

 **Y ese fue el capítulo 39 donde por fin se descubre que la cicatriz de Harry es un horrocrux, espero que les haya gustado el giro de los acontecimiento y estaré subiendo el próximo la semana que viene como siempre.**


	40. Capítulo 40

**CAPITULO XL**

Ya solos en su habitación Harry dejo caer la máscara ante su prometida y se refugió en sus brazos, para que esta lo consolara y le diera la seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba, ya que se sentía impotente por no darse cuenta que había estado cargando con una parte del alma de la persona que lo quiso ver destruido en su cabeza, y sobre todo porque en la extracción de la misma, le iba a causar daño a su pareja. Cosa que no lo tenía muy contento ya que él se había hecho una promesa silenciosa, de nunca dañar de ninguna forma a Hermione, y ahora iba a tener que romperla inevitablemente.

-Hermione tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar mañana, y ¿si los duendes no pueden sacar esa mancha de mi cabeza?, y ¿si te hace más daño de lo que esperan y sufres más de la cuenta?, Hermione yo no me perdonaría causarte ningún dolor- hablo por fin Harry después de un rato de estar solo abrazado a ella dejando caer sus barreras.

-Harry amor cálmate, todo va a salir bien, vamos a ir mañana al banco te someterás al dichoso ritual te sacaran el maldito pedazo de alma de Voldemort y todos felices- le respondio ella tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Sí, pero eso no quita que tú también vas a sufrir durante el proceso; tú también vas a sentir el dolor, yo puedo soportarlo solo, pero no puedo aceptar verte sufrir a ti también- dijo Harry haciéndole entender a ella cuál era su miedo realmente.

-Pues no me importa sufrir un poco de dolor, si eso significa que esa cosa saldrá de tu cabeza, o es que, ¿quieres que cuando culminemos nuestro vinculo yo también cargue con una parte de Voldemort?- le pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba su cabeza en entre sus manos para que la mirara a la cara.

-No, pero aun asi no me gusta- le contesto el resignado a que su novia no lo iba a dejar solo.

-Asi me gusta- expreso Hermione nuevamente mientras acercaba sus labios hacia su novio y darle un beso apasionado tratando que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones.

Y es que ese beso dio pie a muchos otros, que poco a poco iban logrando que Harry se relajara y pronto yacían ambos acostados en la cama tomando una pequeña siesta, que fue interrumpida por la llegada de un elfo domestico enviado por Sirius con la cena, ya que ninguno de los adolescentes habían salido del cuarto por el resto de la tarde; tomaron su cena aun metidos en la cama, dejaron que su padrino entrara y constatara que se encontraban bien, para luego cambiarse a sus pijamas y volverse a dormir en los brazos del otro esperando el día siguiente donde se desharían de la marca oscura que tenía el niño que vivió en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno en la mansión Potter se realizó en total silencio solamente interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos al hacer contacto con los platos, ya que el estado de ánimo de ninguno de sus habitantes estaba del todo bien, solamente pensaban en lo que tenían que hacer ese día, por lo que terminaron sus alimentos y regresaron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y poder dirigirse de una vez al banco y salir de una vez por todas del problema. Sin embargo antes de irse, Sirius hablo con ambos niños para ver si estaban de acuerdo que llamaran a Severus y Minerva después que salieran de Gringotts para contarles lo que había pasado, o si por el contrario preferían mantener esa información en secreto, a lo que ellos contestaron que lo mejor era que los profesores supieran ya que ellos merecían saber todo lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegaron al banco fueron recibidos por el gerente de cuentas Potter quien estaba molesto porque algo como eso le hubiese sucedido a su más joven cliente, y por lo cual se había ofrecido a escoltarlos hacia el salón de rituales, donde solamente se les permitió ingresar a Harry y Hermione ya que la presencia de Sirius podía entorpecer el trascurso del ritual, debido a que las sensaciones que se vivirían no serían del todo agradables y el animago podría desesperarse y querer intervenir para aliviar el dolor de los niños.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado temprano, por favor pasen a la habitación de al lado y cámbiense con la ropa que está allí- hablo uno de los duendes encargados de llevar a cabo el procedimiento en el momento que ambos entraron en la habitación.

A lo que Harry y Hermione sin poner muchos problemas se fueron hacer lo indicado; la ropa señalada consistía en unos pantalones blancos para Harry sin camisa y una túnica blanca para Hermione que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, una vez que estuvieron listos regresaron al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de los duendes, pero Hermione no pudo dejar de preguntar:

-Disculpe, pero ¿porque debemos estar usando estas ropas?, ¿en que ayudan al ritual?

-Las ropas que están usando están hechas de una tela especial, que ayuda a conducir la magia mas fácilmente, el joven Lord Potter va sin camisa ya que necesitamos gravar algunas runas en su torso; y su túnica no tiene mangas porque también dibujaremos runas en sus brazos, esas runas ayudaran a disminuir un poco los efectos del dolor- respondio Maya la curandera que había atendido a Sirius.

-Gracias por responder mis preguntas, y disculpen si hago muchas interrogantes pero es que estoy nerviosa por lo que vaya a pasar- hablo nuevamente Hermione tratando de que entendieran que si parecía un poco entrometida se debía a sus nervios.

-No se preocupe, Lady Night es entendible y puede hacer todas las preguntas que quiera igual usted Lord Potter- dijo otro de los duendes que se encontraba en el lugar.

Sin embargo, Hermione no pregunto nada más después de la explicación de Maya gracias a que se concentró en transmitirle calma a Harry, ya que después de todo él era principal actor dentro del ritual. Fueron llevados al centro de la habitación donde habían dos círculos rituales dispuestos, el que ocuparía Harry y el que ocuparía Hermione que no era más que una barrera de runas para que la adolescente no se acercara hacia el lugar donde estaba su prometido, debido a que cualquier contacto con el contenedor del pedazo del alma podía hacer que el rito no funcionara.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron dispuestos en sus sitios y las runas habían sido pintadas en sus cuerpos los duendes se situaron alrededor de Harry y comenzaron a cantar en su lengua una serie de oraciones, mientras que Maya estaba al lado de Hermione pendiente de la salud de la misma; en un primer momento las cosas se mantenían en calma los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes permanecían en reposo sin hacer ningún movimiento, sobre todo Hermione que simplemente observaba atentamente a su prometido, hasta que el ritual llego a su punto máximo y Harry comenzó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor, igual que Hermione pero en una menor medida ya que el niño que vivió dentro de su agonía estaba tratando de alejar el sufrimiento de ella a través de sus escudos de oclumancia, no obstante no estaba funcionando ya que la misma comenzó a gritar más fuerte casi a la par de los gritos del niño que vivió, hasta que por fin un líquido negro salió de la cicatriz de Harry.

Sustancia que rápidamente, fue limpiada por un duende quien después procedió a quemar el paño con el cual había aseado la frente del salvador del mundo mágico, para asi deshacerse de todo resto de Voldemort; Después la curandera se acercó a el ultimo Potter para hacer un diagnóstico del adolescente encontrando que el pedazo de alma había sido retirado completamente y Harry se encontraba perfectamente, aunque inconsciente como su novia debido a las grandes olas de dolor a las cuales se vieron sometido. Mientras todo eso pasaba en la habitación, Sirius estaba afuera desesperado queriendo entrar y ver el estado de ambos ya que los gritos que se escuchaban a través de la puerta lo estaban matando porque no tuvieron la delicadeza de colocar un hechizo silenciador; aparte de que el gerente de cuentas Potter decidió quedarse con él, y no lo estaba ayudando mucho debido a que Sharptooth estaba sentado en una silla tranquilo como si no estuviera pasando nada; hasta que salió la curandera del lugar.

-Lord Black, el ritual fue todo un éxito, en estos momentos Lord Potter y Lady Night se encuentran inconscientes en una habitación continua, esperamos que estén despertando dentro de media hora a lo máximo, ya que se desmayaron del dolor, si gusta puede seguirme y yo lo llevare hacia ellos- hablo la duende para después dirigirse con el hombre y Sharptooth al cuarto donde estaban acostados los adolescentes.

Una vez en el lugar Sirius se impresiono porque ambos se veían cansados, un poco pálidos y estaban acostados en la misma cama y por lo que podía ver entrelazados entre sí, por lo que pregunto: -¿Por qué están en la misma cama?

-Eso es porque su vínculo los ayudara a recuperarse más rápido, y para que eso ocurra deben hacer contacto entre sí para que se fortalezca y se estabilice nuevamente ya que no hay una parte de magia oscura que interfiera, solo resta esperar a que ellos despierten, cuando lo hagan en el armario de al lado están su ropas, que se vistan y me buscan para llevarlos a la sala de conferencias que ya conocen, donde Ragnok los estará esperando- respondio la curandera para después retirarse junto al gerente de cuentas Potter a lo que parecía una oficina.

Pasada media hora Harry y Hermione comenzaron a despertar quejándose de dolor de cabeza por lo que Sirius corrió en busca de Maya quien le suministro una poción para aliviar el dolor; poción que hizo su trabajo inmediatamente, permitiendo que ambos se levantaran de la cama de hospital y se colocaran sus ropas, para después ser conducidos por los pasillos hacia la sala de conferencias donde se reunirían con el líder de la nación duende.

-Buenas tardes Lord Potter, Lady Night y Lord Black, sé que ya ha pasado la hora de la comida por lo cual me tome la libertad de pedirles algo para que almorzaran, cuando terminen nuestro líder se reunirá con ustedes- saludo el gerente de cuentas Black que los esperaba en el lugar, señalando los tres platos de comida dispuestos en la mesa.

La comida desapareció inmediatamente sobre todo por parte de Harry y Hermione quienes parecían que no hubiesen desayunado ese día, y es que el ritual no solo les provoco un severo dolor sino que también dreno parte de su magia, por lo cual debían reponer energías, lo que no sabían era que los alimentos tenían una poción duende que les ayudaría a reestablecerse más rápido de lo común después de lo que habían pasado, apenas terminaron con el almuerzo y fueron retirados los platos apareció el líder de la nación seguido del investigador que manipulaba el rastreador y los dos gerentes de cuentas.

-Me alegro que el ritual haya sido todo un éxito, ese es otro Horrocrux perdido para Voldemort, quiero decirles que fueron muy valientes a la hora de enfrentarlo; pero ahora quisiera en su presencia poner en funcionamiento de nuevo el rastreador y encontrar la ubicación exacta de las otras dos partes del alma del señor oscuro- hablo Ragnok mientras le indicaba al duende junto a él que encendiera el aparato.

Gornuk puso a funcionar el rastreador a través de sus diferentes funciones descubriendo asi que uno de los Horrocrux se encontraba en Londres, reduciendo la amplitud logro dar con la calle donde se encontraba exactamente, lo que faltaba era que un equipo de rompedores de maldición se apersonaran al lugar junto al investigador para dar con la ubicación exacta, mientras que el otro si podía representar un problema por eso expreso su preocupación en voz alta:

-El rastreador me indica que uno de los Horrocrux se encuentra en Londres y ya tengo la calle donde se encuentra, asi que no habría ningún problema que un equipo se ocupara de ello, pero lo que me preocupa es el pedazo de alma restante ya que el mismo se encuentra en Hogwarts y no veo la forma de entrar allí, sobre todo con la presencia de Dumbledore.

-Sí, eso puede ser un problema, ya que no queremos alertar al viejo sobre lo que estamos haciendo- dijo el líder de la nación sopesando sus opciones.

-Yo creo que tengo la solución- hablo Sirius de repente sorprendiendo a todos.

-Díganos, Lord Black ¿que se le ha ocurrido?- pregunto intrigado el investigador.

-Ya ustedes deben estar enterados que al director de Hogwarts se le ocurrió la brillante idea de traer a la actualidad el torneo de los tres magos, asi que mientras se lleve a cabo una tarea puede ser fácil entrar al castillo, ya que todos van a estar ocupados observándola- respondio el animago perro animado con su idea.

-Eso está bien, Lord Black pero le recuerdo que también las salas de la escuela deben permitir nuestra presencia y no creo que aunque toquemos la puerta de entrada Dumbledore nos deje pasar- hablo nuevamente Ragnok trayendo a colación un nuevo problema.

-Discúlpeme, pero eso no sería problema ya que la subdirectora también está a cargo de las salas de Hogwarts, por lo cual puede otorgar el permiso sin tener que consultarlo con el director, y sabemos que estará dispuesta ayudar ya que ella está al tanto de todo lo que está sucediendo, confiamos plenamente en McGonagall- expreso Harry inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

-Bien, resolvimos el problema de las salas pero ¿Cómo entraríamos? Porque repito es poco probable que podamos hacerlo por la puerta principal- volvió a decir el líder de la nación.

-No se preocupe por eso, cuando yo era estudiante en Hogwarts mis amigos y yo nos hacíamos llamar los merodeadores y estando en la escuela descubrimos muchos pasadizos secretos que daban a la calle y todavía recuerdo donde queda cada uno de ellos, asi que entrar sería fácil, solo tendríamos que esperar el momento oportuno, porque sé que ustedes son los únicos que pueden manejar estos objetos oscuros- hablo Sirius convencido de que el aún podría guiarlos a través del castillo a través de los túneles secretos.

-Perfecto, ya resolvimos todos los detalles entonces, mi equipo se hará cargo de destruir el Horrocrux que se encuentra en Londres, en cuanto este hecho el trabajo les enviare una carta comunicándoselo, ¿algo más en que los pueda ayudar?- se expresó Ragnok queriendo dar por terminada la reunión.

-Más que pedirle algo, quiero agradecerles lo que están haciendo con la búsqueda de los Horrocrux y sobre todo por haber sacado esa cosa de la cabeza de mi ahijado, asi que lo que ustedes necesiten y este en mis manos poder ayudarlos, pueden contar conmigo- dijo Sirius queriendo demostrar su agradecimiento.

-Yo también me sumo al agradecimiento de Sirius, cualquier cosa que necesite de los Night y este en mis manos tengan por seguro que los ayudare- hablo ahora Hermione siendo seguida inmediatamente por Harry.

-Con los Potter, también puede contar después de todo yo fui el más beneficiado con este ritual además de que me han quitado un peso de la cabeza, cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten.

-No tienen nada que agradecer, para nosotros como nación es un deber ocuparnos de desaparecer este tipo de abominaciones, además que para nosotros los niños son algo importante y enterarnos que Voldemort había dejado un pedazo de su alma en un niño de un año de edad elevo nuestro sentido del deber, asi que no nos deben nada, pero tomare en cuenta su oferta si en un futuro se presenta la oportunidad de que requerir su ayuda- hablo Ragnok algo sorprendido porque los tres magos frente a él estuvieran ofreciendo su ayuda incondicional a la nación duende siempre y cuando estuviera en sus manos.

Y de esa manera quedo concluida la visita a Gringotts con un Harry libre de la cicatriz que distinguió al niño que vivió desde que tenía un año; debido a que el rayo que había en su frente se había hecho casi imperceptible para el ojo humano a menos que se estudiara de cerca, pero como Harry acostumbraba a usar su pelo de lado nadie se daría cuenta de la diferencia, a menos que el quisiera enseñársela, por lo que el director nunca iba a llegar a sospechar que el salvador del mundo mágico no necesitaba morir para poder acabar con el señor oscuro.

 **Y ese fue el capítulo 40 algo corto si se compara con los anteriores pero sentí que lo debía cortar allí. La semana que viene subo el próximo como siempre.**


	41. Capítulo 41

**CAPITULO XLI**

Una vez que regresaron a la mansión Potter ambos adolescentes decidieron recostarse ya que aún se sentían algo drenados por lo que habían sufrido durante el ritual, por lo que se despidieron de Sirius y le encomendaron que invitara a la profesora McGonagall y al profesor Snape para la cena, que ellos estarían presentes y lo ayudarían a contarle a ambos profesores todo lo que había sucedido en eso dos días. El ex convicto tomando la palabra de sus ahijados convoco a Daysi y le dio dos notas para que fueran entregadas personalmente a sus invitados, además de decirle a la elfo domestico que estuviera pendiente de los dos adolescentes por si necesitaban algo, a lo que Daysi estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo ya que se dio cuenta que sus amos no se encontraban del todo bien.

Entre tanto Harry y Hermione ya se encontraban en su habitación preparándose para meterse en la cama por el resto de la tarde, no sin antes tener una conversación mental estando frente a frente ya acostados _"Amor, siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo ese dolor, te juro que intente con mis escudos de oclumancia tratar de retrasar los efectos todo lo que podía"_ hablo Harry sintiéndose culpable porque ella haya sufrido las repercusiones del ritual _"Ya no te preocupes por eso si, sufrí junto a ti, y si, sé que tu tenías tus escudos al máximo por eso yo misma los empuje para que cedieran y poder compartir contigo el sufrimiento, no podía permitir que pasaras por eso solo"_ contesto ella con lágrimas en los ojos queriendo que el entendiera que ella iba a estar con él en las buenas y malas sin importar nada, a lo que Harry la atrajo hacia sí y la dejo que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho mientras él se daba cuenta de que tan grande es el amor de ella hacia él, _"perdóname amor por alejarte, pero tú sabes que yo no puedo ver que sufras, y menos que yo sea el causante, pero te prometo que ya no te alejare y compartiré todo contigo" "¿me lo prometes?"_ pregunto Hermione a lo que el niño que vivió contesto: _"Te lo prometo, hoy, mañana y siempre"_ y con esa última declaración se dieron un tierno beso para después quedarse dormidos.

De allí se levantaron una hora antes de que llegaran sus invitados, se asearon por separado se colocaron ropa limpia y bajaron para reunirse con Sirius en la sala de estar de la mansión a la espera de que llegaran sus huéspedes, quienes no se hicieron esperar y estuvieron en el lugar a la hora señalada, procedieron a dirigirse al comedor para degustar los alimentos y dejar la conversación seria para después de la cena, ya que no querían arruinar el apetito de los dos profesores con lo que le iban a contar, por lo que una vez que terminaron con sus alimentos al igual que la vez anterior se dirigieron al despacho de la mansión donde le contarían todo lo que había acontecido en esos dos días, además de pedir su colaboración con la búsqueda del Horrocrux en Hogwarts.

-Bien, ustedes dirán: ¿Por qué estamos hoy aquí?- pregunto Snape no soportando más el silencio y queriendo saber que traían entre mano los otros tres.

-Pues verán, recibimos noticias de los duendes ayer y lo que descubrimos no fue del todo de nuestro agrado- comenzó Sirius el relato dejando más intrigado a ambos profesores.

-Cuando acudimos a ver que habían encontrado los duendes, estos nos contaron que el aparato rastreador se encontraba listo, por lo que no tardamos en ponerlo en funcionamiento, descubriendo asi el paradero de los dos Horrocrux restante, eso en sí no fue y problema, en dado caso estábamos contentos que el aparato funcionara, pero todo se complicó cuando el mismo rastreador apunto al banco específicamente a la habitación donde estábamos y cuando el duende redujo más el rango nos percatamos que parte del alma de Voldemort se encontraba dentro de uno de los presentes- prosiguió Hermione contando los detalles de la reunión omitiendo la parte de que se enteraban que Harry era un Horrocrux queriendo que el mismo fuera el responsable de dar la noticia.

-Me imagino que se trataba del señor Potter, después de todo él era el único presente que alguna vez tuvo contacto con el señor oscuro o ¿me equivoco?- hablo Snape sospechando el rumbo que iba tomando esa conversación.

-No, no te equivocas, al parecer la noche que Voldemort ataco a mis padres y trato de acabar con mi vida era para hacer un Horrocrux, la conjetura que tienen los duende es que cuando trato de matarme con la maldición asesina, algo salió mal y parte de su alma se incrustó en mi cicatriz, destruyendo asi su cuerpo físico, pero eso solo es una teoría, después de todo Voldemort es el único que puede decirnos lo que realmente sucedió esa noche y no creo que esté dispuesto a darnos toda la historia- contesto Harry dejando impactada a la profesora McGonagall, quien no perdió tiempo en hablar.

-¿Todo este tiempo has tenido un pedazo del alma del que no debe ser nombrado en tu cabeza?, ¿Qué hay que hacer para quitarte esa cosa? Y ¿sabes si Dumbledore estaba enterado?- pregunto la mujer un poco desesperada por poder saber si se podía retirar esa cosa de la cabeza del adolescentes.

-Sí, él ha tenido una parte del alma de Voldemort desde aquella fatídica noche; afortunadamente, si había una forma de poder extraer ese pedazo de alma de la cabeza de mi ahijado, los duendes tenían un ritual que fue llevado a cabo el día de hoy, los detalles solo los saben Harry Y Hermione ya que ellos fueron los únicos permitidos para entrar al cuarto ritual, en cuanto a si el director lo sabe, es una cosa que ignoramos pero no nos extrañaría que lo supiera y no hubiera hecho nada para tratar de quitarlo- contesto Sirius tratando de calmar los temores de Minerva.

-Entonces, ¿ya no tienes parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de ti?- pregunto ahora Severus.

-No, gracias a los duendes, como dijo Sirius hoy fui sometido a un ritual para su extracción pero he de decir que no fue nada placentero, pero ya íbamos advertidos que iba doler bastante y que Hermione se iba a ver afectada a causa de nuestro vinculo, pero que lo supiéramos no aminoro las olas de dolor que sentimos, aunque intente que ella no sufriera igual pudo vivir en carne propia lo mismo que yo, ¿en qué consiste el ritual? no sabemos, ya que simplemente nos colocamos una ropa especial para que la magia fluyera mejor, nos pintaron algunas runas en nuestro cuerpo que no reconocimos y luego los duendes comenzaron a cantar en su idioma dando inicio a todo- respondio Harry dando los detalles de todo lo que recordaba.

-Él tiene razón ellos no nos dieron muchas explicaciones, supimos lo de la ropa ya que yo lo pregunte, pero como dijo Harry ya estábamos advertido en cuanto el dolor, y si en un principio lo retuvo pero yo empuje las barreras ya que si lo compartíamos iba a ser menor el sufrimiento para él y la verdad es que las olas de dolor eran demasiado grande ya que no supimos lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor- continuo Hermione relatando su experiencia.

-Entendemos, pero al principio hablaron de que habían encontrado otros Horrocrux, ¿Qué paso con ese?- interrogo nuevamente Minerva.

-A eso íbamos, después de que Harry y Hermione se recuperaron del ritual nos condujeron a la sala donde nos reuníamos con el líder de la nación, allí nos reunimos con el investigador y Ragnok, el cual hecho una vez mando a encender el rastreador y pudimos constatar que a Voldemort solo le restan dos Horrocrux, uno se encuentra en Londres y los duendes se harán cargo de él lo más pronto posible, pero con el otro es que tenemos problemas, pues el mismo se encuentra dentro de Hogwarts- declaro el animago perro soltando el resto de la información.

-Y me imagino, que si estamos aquí es porque necesitan nuestra ayuda- dijo Snape dándose cuenta porque requerían su presencia.

-Exactamente, hablando con los duendes Sirius propuso ingresar la comisión de rompedores de maldición al castillo por medio de un pasadizo secreto que descubrió cuando estudiaba, usando como distracción una de las tareas del torneo de los tres magos, aprovechando que todo el mundo estará pendiente de eso, pero eso no quita el problema de las salas, que es donde entra la profesora McGonagall, queremos que usted nos ayude permitiendo que los duendes entren a Hogwarts llegado el momento- hablo Hermione contando el acuerdo al cual habían llegado con los duendes.

-Cuenten conmigo, solamente deben avisarme en que momento debo hacerlo, ya que no puedo permitir que ese tipo de cosas este cerca de los alumnos, aunque me extraña que Dumbledore no haya dicho nada, ya que como director las salas le avisan cuando hay un objeto oscuro dentro del recinto- respondio la mujer dispuesta a ayudarlos.

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor si lo sabe pero no le dio importancia; o lo sabe y prefiere saber que el objeto se encuentra dentro de la escuela fuera del alcance de manos peligrosas, ahora yo tengo una pregunta ¿ya saben en qué parte del castillo específicamente esta?- pregunto ahora Snape dándose cuenta de ese detalle.

-He ahí, la razón por la que los duendes deben ingresar al castillo ya que el rastreador da la ubicación exacta cuando están dentro del lugar donde presuntamente se encuentra el Horrocrux por lo que el investigador debe hacerle un barrido al castillo con el aparato- respondio Harry la duda del maestro de pociones.

Después de eso, los profesores se marcharon a sus casas para descansar luego de haberse enterado de todo lo que había pasado el niño que vivió para librarse del pedazo de alma del señor oscuro, mientras que los habitantes de la mansión hicieron su camino a sus respectivas habitaciones deseándose buenas noches, con la certeza que estaban cada vez más cerca de volver mortal a Voldemort, quien en esos momentos aún se encontraba en forma de bebe siendo alimentado y cambiado por Peter Petigrew, aunque ellos no lo supieran.

Al día siguiente, los duendes especializados en romper maldiciones fueron enviados junto al investigador hacia lugar donde presuntamente estaba uno de los horrocrux, encontrándose que el mismo se hallaba escondido dentro de una casa abandonada que era cuidada por un hombre mayor que se veía a leguas que se trataba de un muggle normal, por lo que dejaron fuera de servicio al viejo y procedieron a revisar las barreras que rodeaban el lugar, encontrando fuertes protecciones que no fueron nada que la magia duende no pudiera manejar, pero cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa consiguieron varias sorpresas desagradables, entre las cuales estaba una barrera que al ser traspasada liberaba una serie de serpientes venenosas, que afortunadamente lograron desmantelar sin ningún daño, el problema vino cuando hallaron el Horrocrux en sí, ya que estaba bajo protección de magia pársel, lengua que ninguno de ellos manejaba y que su conocimiento de magia no podía traspasar; por lo que tuvieron que comunicarse con Gringotts para que enviaran un hablante de esa lengua inmediatamente; que trabajaba para ellos en las oficinas de Londres para asi terminar con ese trabajo.

Una vez que el mago estuvo en lugar procedió a dar la orden para que se abriera el compartimiento secreto dando lugar una caja con un anillo, el cual estaba despidiendo una fuerte compulsión que casi hizo que el único humano presente, lo tomara si no hubiese sido detenido por los duendes, quienes no se veían afectados por la misma gracias a su raza diferente por lo que simplemente levitaron la caja a otra especial, sin darse cuenta que con eso activaron una trampa que produjo que aparecieran los inferis, que intentaron llegar hacia el escuadrón, los cuales al ver el peligro activaron sus trasladores de vuelta a Gringotts, donde le relataron todo lo sucedido al líder de la nación.

Inmediatamente después procedieron a realizar el ritual de purificación consiguiendo deshacerse asi de otro pedazo de alma de Voldemort, luego le escribieron una misiva a Lord Black donde le relataron el éxito de su misión, además de expresarle que pronto serían enviados para su posesión, la copa, el relicario y el anillo sin sospechar que este último era portador de la piedra de la resurrección ya que los duendes no creían en la existencia de las reliquias de la muerte.

Pasados unos días, y ya cerca del fin de las vacaciones por fin llegó el momento tan esperado por Sirius para dirigirse de campamento a la copa mundial de quidditch en compañía de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba igual o más excitado que el cabeza de la casa Black, por lo que no perdieron tiempo y activaron el traslador que los llevaría a su destino, ya en el lugar fueron recibidos por uno de los encargados de los campamentos quien los dirigió a la tienda de campaña que habían alquilado previamente, la cual poseía una sala, una cocina y tres habitaciones; en la cual se materializo Daysi con sus cosas apenas entraron, y es que la elfo domestico se iba hacer cargo de ellos mientras durara su estadía en el lugar.

Después de dejar sus cosas instaladas, procedieron a recorrer el resto del zona aprovechando el día para que les diera tiempo de recorrer la mayor cantidad de atracciones posibles, sin embargo, en algún momento del paseo se tuvieron que separar, Harry y Hermione por un lado porque querían experimentar las gastronomía y artesanías de los dos países que estaban en competencia, y Sirius con Draco por el otro ya que estaban interesados en ir a ver unas carreras de escoba que se estarían llevando a cabo, cosa que no le llamaba mucho la atención a los otros dos adolescente; por lo que por la paz de los cuatro decidieron cada quien seguir un camino diferente.

Se volvieron a encontrar nuevamente en la carpa después del almuerzo, ya que los cuatro habían aprovechado de comer algo mientras estuvieron vagando por los alrededores y no vieron necesidad de regresar para obtener su comida en el alojamiento. Una vez que todos estaban en el lugar procedieron a ir cada uno a su habitación para tomar un baño y prepararse para seguir su recorrido ya que todavía no lo habían visto todo y se preveían nuevas actividades para horas de la tarde, una vez que se reunieron nuevamente en la sala de la carpa comenzaron a discutir a donde se irían ahora ganando Sirius y Draco ya que convencieron a los otros dos de asistir a la rueda prensa que estarían dando los equipos previo al gran partido del día siguiente.

Cundo llegaron a la carpa donde se llevaría a cabo la conferencia, Harry no pudo dejar de arrepentirse por haber tomado la decisión de acompañarlos, ya que la mayoría de los periodistas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja sobre la presencia del niño que vivió en el lugar, y esperaban que después de las preguntas a los jugadores pudieran capturarlo para hacerle alguna entrevista, sin embargo, sus ganas de huir se vieron aplacadas por un comentario mental de su prometida donde le decía que se quedara tranquilo que ellos estaban allí para que Sirius y Draco se divirtieran y que no podían arruinarles su momento.

Y es que no era para menos el único heredero Malfoy estaba en éxtasis desde el momento que Viktor Krum entro a la carpa de la prensa, ya que era su más grande admirador, por lo buen buscador que era este para el equipo de Bulgaria, por otro lado el animago perro simplemente estaba disfrutando de estar rodeado de los tres niños haciendo algo que años antes no hubiese podido realizar ya que estaba encerrado en una tétrica celda en Azkaban; mientras que Harry y Hermione no estaban prestando ninguna atención a lo que sucedía con los jugadores y estaban enfrascados en una de sus conversaciones mentales donde se profesaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, aunque debieron prestar más cuidado ya que dos periodistas no paraban de observarlos esperando el momento en que los pudieran abordar y cierto jugador de quidditch le había echado un ojo a cierta castaña que en esos momentos estaba concentrada en un par de ojos verdes que no le transmitían más que un amor infinito.

Sin embargo, los esfuerzos de los periodistas por acercarse al salvador del mundo mágico fueron infructuosos, debido que al percatarse de las intenciones de los mismos Harry le comunico a Sirius y Draco que él y Hermione querían hacer otro recorrido la zona y salieron de la carpa, antes de que terminara la conferencia, cortando asi todo contacto con las personas que estaban a la espera de acercarse; una vez que se habían reunido nuevamente en la tienda de campaña disfrutaron de una rica cena preparada por Daysi y cada quien se fue a dormir a la espera del partido del día siguiente.

El cual comenzó, puntualmente a la nueve de la mañana como se tenía previsto, para la ocasión Sirius había alquilado un palco que le daba una vista inmejorable del terreno de juego; cabe destacar que mientras se dirigían al lugar que les correspondía pudieron ver muchas caras familiares de Hogwarts entre las cueles sobresalían la familia Wesley quienes se encontraban dos palcos más debajo de ellos, lo cual agradecía Harry ya que cuando pasaron al lado de ellos no pasó desapercibida la mirada enferma que le estaba enviando la menor de lo Wesley, al igual que la mirada de envidia de Ronald; olvidándose del pequeño estremecimiento de las miradas, procedieron a sentarse en sus lugares y no tardaron en observar la entrada de los equipos primero la de Irlanda quienes aparecieron entre duendes irlandeses tirando oro falso a los asistentes, y por último los búlgaros precedidos por un conjunto de veelas que tenían su encanto en uso, cosa que no afecto a Harry porque el solo tenía ojos para Hermione, tampoco a su padrino quien tenía buenos escudos de oclumancia pero si al joven Malfoy quien estuvo próximo a lanzarse por la baranda del palco si no es por la acción rápida de Sirius que lo detuvo.

-Pero, ¿Qué le sucedió a Draco?, ¿Por qué actuó asi de repente?- pregunto Hermione inocentemente al no entender lo que había pasado.

-Aquí nuestro estimado Draco Malfoy, sintió los embates del encanto veela, este seduce a los hombres y hacen que ellos quieran hacer todo lo posible por estar cerca de ellas sin medir las consecuencias- le respondio Sirius dándole una explicación de lo que había sucedido.

-Entiendo pero, ¿Por qué tú y Harry no se comportaron de la misma manera?- volvió a preguntar la adolescente intrigada.

-En mi caso no actué como un estúpido gracias a mis escudos de oclumancia que se han fortalecido bastante después de lo que pase encerrado en prisión, y Harry asumo que es por ti, ya que según dicen los libros que los hombres que están enamorados profundamente pueden resistir recibir la seducción veela al máximo y este no se sentiría atraído- volvió a explicar el hombre dejando entrever que era gracias a su vínculo ya que no lo podían expresar claramente porque habían oídos curiosos a su alrededor, dejando satisfecha a la castaña.

Una vez que el ex prisionero aclaro las dudas de Hermione, prestaron atención al campo de quidditch donde estaba por iniciar el partido el cual gano Irlanda pero Bulgaria obtuvo la snitch gracias a los esfuerzos de su buscador Viktor Krum, el cual estuvo en su mejor juego, durante esas tres horas que duró el encuentro Harry y Hermione colocaron todo su esfuerzo para disfrutar del mismo en pro del bienestar de sus dos acompañantes que si eran fanáticos del deporte. Las celebraciones post partido no se hicieron esperar en todo el lugar, cuando se dirigían a su carpa no pudieron dejar de ver las distintas fiestas que se estaban llevando a cabo, donde Sirius hizo una que otra parada para celebrar junto a ellos y contagiarse de su alegría.

Entrada la noche, aun habían celebraciones en algunas partes del campamento sin embargo ellos decidieron irse a su tienda y descansar la última noche que iban a pasar en el sitio, para el día siguiente regresar a su hogar como lo tenían planeado; sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo en el momento que se escuchó un alboroto fuera de su tienda, a lo que Sirius fue rápido a revisar que sucedía encontrándose que todo el lugar se encontraba bajo ataque de mortifagos, los llamados seguidores de Voldemort, al ver esto el hombre se apersono nuevamente a la tienda donde coloco al tanto a los tres niños e inmediatamente Harry decidió que lo mejor era llamar a Daysi y retirarse a la seguridad de la mansión Potter, tan dicho como tan hecho la elfo doméstico apareció y se los llevo para que estuvieran sanos y salvo.

Mientras que el área donde estaba el campamento los seguidores del señor oscuro hacían de las suyas atacando a los magos que se encontraban en las inmediaciones, que también se defendían de sus ataques siendo apoyados por los aurores del ministerio quienes no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a proteger a los asistentes, hasta que después de veinte minutos de caos se vio en el cielo la marca oscura que caracterizaba a Voldemort y los seguidores que no habían sido capturados huyeron del inmediatamente del lugar.

 **Este fue el capítulo 41 espero que les haya gustado siento si fue más narración que diálogo pero asi me salió, espero que los haya disfrutado y me despido sin más hasta el siguiente capítulo la semana que viene.**


	42. Capítulo 42

**CAPITULO XLII**

Los aurores del ministerio de magia durante el ataque lograron someter unos cuantos seguidores del señor oscuro donde se sorprendieron en encontrar a Lucius Malfoy, y otros prominentes miembros de la sociedad que en su momento habían quedado libre ya que habían alegado estar bajo de la maldición imperius, pero ahora esa defensa no les iba a valer de nada ya que Voldemort no se encontraba vivo y los habían atrapado en fraganti y con el atuendo de mortifago completo; y Amelia Bones no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de llevarlos a un juicio, contando para sorpresa de muchos con el apoyo del ministro quien no podía creer que esas personas fueran capaces de atacar a magos inocentes que se encontraban disfrutando sanamente de la final del mundial de quidditch.

Mientras que, Sirius y compañía ya se encontraban en la mansión Potter; le proporcionaron una habitación a Draco para que pasara la noche y el ex convicto envió un mensaje con Daysi a su prima Narcisa por si se enteraba de lo ocurrido, para que supiera que su hijo se encontraba sano y salvo, cosa que alivio bastante a la mujer ya que ella estaba al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo su marido esa noche, por lo cual rogaba que a este no lo llegaran a atrapar, ya que no sabría que pasaría con ambos si algo le sucediera a Lucius, debido a que ella dependía completamente de él y podría ser catastrófico para la ex Black en un futuro.

A todas esas lo que nadie sabía, era que esa misma noche en algún lugar de Gran Bretaña se estaba reuniendo con su maestro un Bartemius Crouch Junior quien fue uno de los instigadores de la revuelta del mundial de quidditch y el cual había lanzado la marca oscura en el cielo, acto por el que fue acusada un elfo domestico propiedad de la familia Crouch y que fungía de cuidadora del hijo; este individuo había sido recluido por su padre a un encierro bajo la maldición imperius dentro de su casa y todo ese tiempo estuvo luchando contra la misma, debido a la leve locura que había desarrollado al seguir ciegamente a Voldemort; al encontrarse con el señor tenebroso lo puso al tanto de los planes de Dumbledore de revivir el torneo de los tres magos y la participación del ministerio en ello, información que había obtenido, escuchando algunas conversaciones de su padre.

Cosa que dio pie al que no debe ser nombrado, para comenzar a trabajar en un plan que le traería de vuelta a su cuerpo, pero primero tenía que tener todos los detalles posibles sobre la competencia que se llevaría a cabo en Hogwarts, razón por la cual había ordenado a sus dos seguidores que debían encontrar a alguien que fueran capaz de torturar para obtener todo lo que necesitaban saber y poder armar un plan para proceder en consecuencia con lo que sabían, por lo pronto era momento de moverse de locación y el señor oscuro ya estaba pensando en refugiarse en la que había sido la casa de su madre y de paso averiguar si su Horrocrux seguía bien resguardado.

A la mañana siguiente en las páginas del periódico el profeta no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el ataque de los mortifagos en la copa mundial de quidditch y los miembros prominentes de la sociedad que habían sido atrapados en posesión del atuendo completo de mortifago, motivo que hizo que Draco palideciera inmediatamente al constatar que entre los nombres de los apresados estaba el de su padre.

-No puede ser, padre no pudo haber hecho eso ¿díganme que es mentira?- exclamo el adolescente sentado en la mesa de la mansión Potter desayunando.

-Lo siento, Draco pero tu padre durante el primer reinado de Voldemort era uno de los más fieles seguidores de este y no creo que eso haya cambiado, sin embargo, quiero que sepas que tú y tu madre pueden contar conmigo para lo que necesiten después de todo son miembros de mi casa- hablo Sirius entendiendo al muchacho, y sabiendo que el mismo era diferente a su padre como se había dado cuenta en esos dos días que estuvo conviviendo con él.

-Claro Draco, puedes contar con nosotros y estoy seguro que también lo haces con el resto de nuestros amigos, asi quédate tranquilo que todo saldrá bien al final - expreso Harry su sentir y el de su prometida.

-Gracias, por sus palabras pero creo que es mejor que me vaya junto con mi madre que debe estar preocupada por lo que está pasando y prefiero estar con ella- dijo el heredero Malfoy queriendo estar cerca de su mamá.

Cosa que entendieron los otros tres y convocaron a Daysi para que lo llevara a su casa y pudiera prestarle apoyo a su madre, quien lo necesitaba en esos momentos solo restaba esperar y estar pendientes por si llegaban a necesitar su ayuda, y asi pasaron algunos días en los que por fin les llegaron sus cartas de Hogwarts conteniendo los materiales que iban a necesitar para el nuevo año escolar extrañándoles que les pidieran que llevaran trajes de gala, hasta que cayeron en cuenta que a lo mejor eran para el estúpido baile que se realizaba cada vez que había un torneo de los tres magos como habían leído en alguno de los libros.

Por otra parte Dumbledore en ese tiempo había llegado a convencer a su viejo amigo ojo loco Moody para que tomara la plaza como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque este no había aceptado por la insistencia del director sino porque Amelia Bones lo había convencido para que fuera sus ojos y oídos dentro del castillo y la ayudara con la seguridad del torneo; entre tanto, Voldemort ya se había traslado a la casa ancestral de su familia para encontrar que la misma había sido profanada y su preciado Horrocrux había sido retirado, pagando su ira el viejo cuidador que no pudo hacer nada contra la maldición asesina que el que no debe ser nombrado envió en su dirección aunque aún se encontraba en su forma de bebe, hecho que apareció en los periódicos locales ya que Peter se había deshecho del cuerpo en las inmediaciones de la casa y los muggles atribuyeron la causa de muerte a un infarto al no ver ningún otro signo de daño.

Pero, después el señor tenebroso se recompuso y hecho andar su plan lo primero fue encontrar alguien que supiera todo sobre el torneo y ese fue el trabajo de Barty quien secuestro una de las personas que se encontraba dentro de los organizadores, de la cual obtuvieron todo lo que necesitaban saber incluyendo el papel de ojo loco en el plan de la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica, dándole asi la idea a Voldemort para que uno de sus seguidores preferiblemente Barty se hiciera pasar por el hombre y se infiltrara en el castillo y colocara a Potter en el torneo para tener una excusa para deshacerse de él una vez por todas, y Peter se hiciera cargo del ritual, ahora solo restaba esperar a que comenzara el año escolar en Hogwarts para echar andar todos sus planes.

Unos días antes de que iniciara la escuela fue el momento que escogió el ministro y Amelia Bones para llevar a cabo los juicios de los mortifagos que habían atrapado, ya que habían estado ocupados resolviendo los problemas que ocasionaron los ataques para los muggles que acampaban en otra zona cerca de donde se encontraban los magos, partiendo asi con el juicio del cabeza de la casa Malfoy por ser el más conocido y para el cual se había hecho presente Sirius en el Wizengamont, con Harry y Hermione como espectadores en el publico acompañando a su amigo Draco quien aún estaba procesando lo que había hecho su papá , debido a que contaba con la confirmación de su madre de que en efecto él mismo era un mortifago por gusto y no por obligación; esto se lo había dicho Narcisa a su hijo para que estuviera preparado sobre lo que saldría durante el juicio y no se sorprendiera cuando lo declararan culpable de varios crímenes.

-¡Buenos días tengan todos ustedes!, estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy para llevar a cabo el juicio de estos hombres quienes perpetraron un ataque inesperado a las personas que se encontraban disfrutando de la copa mundial de quidditch luciendo el atuendo de mortifago, comenzando asi por Lucius Malfoy, tiene la palabra Amelia Bones- comenzó Augusta la sesión dando una breve introducción de los hechos.

-Gracias madame Longbotton, como todo este honorable cuerpo sabrá en la noche después que se había llevado a cabo el partido final del mundial de quidditch, los campamentos fueron atacados por los mal llamados mortifagos del que no debe ser nombrado e inclusive se pudo ver la marca oscura en el cielo, durante la refriega mis aurores hicieron todo los posible por proteger a las personas que allí se encontraban incapacitando a la mayor cantidad de atacantes, entre los cuales se pudieron capturar a todas estas personas que ven hoy aquí listas para ser juzgadas, siendo el primero Lucius Malfoy, con el cual quiero comenzar el interrogatorio preguntando ¿desde cuando eres un mortifago?- hablo Amelia exponiendo su caso y haciendo la pregunta de partida al presunto culpable.

-Nunca he sido un mortifago, estaba bajo la maldición imperius esa noche y no sabía que estaba haciendo- respondio el hombre pensando que igual que la vez pasada el ministro de turno intervendría y saldría bien librado de los cargos de los cuales se le acusaba.

-Lo siento señor Malfoy pero esa declaración esta vez no será aceptada, ya una vez huyo de la justicia alegando lo mismo ahora quiero pedirle a madame Longbotton para que me dé permiso de suministrarle suero de la verdad al acusado y poder conocer la verdad- expreso la Bones mientras se dirigía a la jefa del Wizengamont.

-Permiso concedido- respondio la mujer mayor consciente que en el juicio pasado del hombre, este había mentido descaradamente y había salido indemne gracias a que había pagado al anterior ministro para salir de aprietos.

-¿Cómo puede permitir esto ministro?, ¡yo soy Lucius Malfoy mi palaba debe ser tomada como cierta no pueden someterme a esta humillación!- exclamo el hombre asustado porque sabía que en el momento que hiciera contacto con la poción y lo comenzaran a interrogar se iban a enterar de muchas cosas.

-Lo siento, señor Malfoy pero yo no decido en este recinto aquí la única que tiene la potestad de decir lo que se puede o no se puede hacer es madame Longbotton-respondio Fudge lavándose las manos sobre lo que estaba pasando, si bien disfruto de los favores del hombre no iba a colocar las manos al fuego por él.

Después de eso no le hicieron más caso y Amelia llamo a uno de sus aurores para que se acercara con el suero de la verdad y le suministrara la dosis correspondiente para proceder a interrogarlo, dejando a Narcisa y Draco que estaban sentados en el palco del público un poco nerviosos por lo que fuera a revelar el jefe Malfoy durante el interrogatorio.

-Muy bien, ¿dígame su nombre completo?- comenzó Bones las preguntas para ver si estaba funcionando la poción.

-Mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy- respondio el hombre con voz monótona prueba de que el suero efectivamente estaba trabajando.

-¿desde cuando eres un mortifago de las fuerzas del que no debe ser nombrado?- prosiguió la mujer sus preguntas.

-Desde el primer reinado de mi señor.

-¿Puede una persona bajo la maldición imperius recibir una marcada oscura?

-No, para poder hacerse de la marca se debe ser leal a la causa del señor tenebroso.

-¿Mentiste en tu primer juicio? ¿Por qué?

-Sí, fue fácil solamente necesite sobornar al ministro y creyeron todo lo que dije, la razón porque podía hacerlo y no me convenía manchar mi imagen.

-¿Atacaste por tu propia voluntad a las personas que estaban en el mundial de quidditch?

-Sí, un grupo de viejos seguidores nos reunimos y decidimos divertirnos en nombre de nuestro maestro.

-Bien eso era todo lo que quería saber, ¿hay alguien entre los miembros del Wizengamont que quiera hacer alguna otra pregunta?- hablo Amelia satisfecha de obtener la confesión de Lucius que echaba por tierra lo de estaba bajo de la maldición imperius y yo no sabía lo que hacía, dejando muchos miembros del cuerpo temblando porque no sabían qué iba a pasar con ellos porque ya se habían dado cuenta que todas las salidas estaban selladas y les habían pedido que dejaran sus varitas en la puerta, asi que estaban indefensos sin tener nada que hacer.

-¡Si yo tengo una pregunta!, si madame Longbotton me lo permite quisiera formularla- hablo Sirius desde su asiento ya que quería saber algo que lo venía intrigando desde los tiempos de la primera guerra contra Voldemort.

-Adelante, Lord Black tiene mi permiso- contesto la mujer intrigada por lo que fuera a preguntar.

-¿Qué se necesita para ganarse la marca oscura?

-Depende de lo que quisiera mi señor, pero por lo general la persona que quería obtener una marca oscura debía asesinar a una familia muggle violando a las mujeres- respondio el hombre aún bajo los efectos de suero.

Después de eso siguieron otras preguntas tales como cuantas personas había matado hasta ahora, por qué seguía al señor tenebroso, y que nombrara a todos los mortifagos que conocía; hundiéndolo cada vez más ante los ojos de las personas honradas del Wizengamont, además de seguir con los juicios de los otros mortifagos para al final Lucius ser condenado a vivir el resto de sus días recluido en la prisión de Azkaban en la zona de máxima seguridad, es decir en la parte donde los presos estaban expuestos a los dementores, además de embragarle toda su fortuna como indemnización para todas aquellas familias que él les había hecho daño y de las cuales había confesado sus crímenes bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad, aunque algunos miembros se apiadaron de su heredero y estipularon dejar un subsidio para el niño, y asi continuara su educación mágica en Hogwarts.

Es de mencionar, que todos los miembros del Wizengamont que en algún momento alegaron estar bajo la maldición imperius fueron detenidos a la espera de futuros juicios ya que ni Amelia ni Augusta iban a permitir que hubieran seguidores del señor oscuro libre como si no hubiesen hecho nada, alegato que fue aprobado sin mucha oposición ya que para su alivio y de muchos otros que allí se encontraban Dumbledore no había asistido a la sesión por estar encargándose de algunas cosas referentes al torneo de los tres magos.

Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de una cosa rápidamente y asi se la hicieron saber a Sirius inmediatamente, y es que si cuestionaban a todos los mortifagos que se salieron con la suya durante el primer reinado de Voldemort también iban a llamar a Severus Snape, y ellos sabían muy bien que el hombre se arrepentía todos los días de sus vida haber tomado esa decisión y no podían permitir que el padrino de Hermione terminara en la cárcel, porque estaban seguros que esta vez el apoyo del director de Hogwarts no lo ayudaría a salir de esa, por lo cual, se dirigieron a la oficina de Amelia Bones apenas abrieron las puertas del Wizengamont, pero no sin antes citar a Narcisa y Draco en el caldero chorreante a horas de la tarde para discutir un poco acerca de su situación ahora que Lucius fue encarcelado y los despojaron de todo el dinero.

-Amelia tenemos que hablar algo contigo- dijo Sirius apenas vio a la mujer llegar a su propio despacho.

-Lord Black, aunque quisiera atenderlo no puedo porque en estos momentos tengo muchas ordenes de arrestos que emitir después de la confesión de los mortifagos presos- hablo la mujer que andaba de prisa sin notar que allí también se encontraban Harry y Hermione por lo cual se sorprendió cuando esta última hablo.

-Lo sabemos, sin embargo de eso es que queremos hablar, y si es posible usar el favor que nos debe el ministro de magia.

-Entonces creo que esta conversación no se tiene que llevar a cabo aquí sino en la oficina de Fudge, si son tan amables y me siguen- hablo la mujer dándose cuenta de las palabras usadas por Hermione donde dejaban ver que estaban allí para cobrarse lo que les debía el ministro después del fiasco con los dementores.

-Por supuesto, guíenos que nosotros la seguimos- respondio Harry ahora mientas seguían a la mujer a través de los pasillos del ministerio.

Y asi se dirigieron a la oficina de Fudge, el cual se sorprendió cuando llegaron a su presencia ya que no se esperaba una visita de esa índole y menos después de salir de un juicio de lo más esclarecedor para los habitantes del mundo mágico al darse cuenta que la mayoría de los mal llamados hombres honorables pertenecían a las fuerzas del que no debe ser nombrado.

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, no esperaba que estuvieran hoy en mi oficina- hablo el hombre apenas todos estuvieron instalados en sus sillas.

-Hemos venido hablar de Severus Snape maestro de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin que fue nombrado hoy como mortifago de Voldemort por varios de los acusados- hablo Harry dando pie al comienzo de la conversación.

-Sí, ¿Qué hay con él?- pregunto el ministro no entendiendo que querían con él.

-Queremos que no sea llevado a juicio, si quieren colóquenle una multa por ser mortifago, pero no queremos que sea sometido al escaneo público, estamos de acuerdo que fue un mortifago pero se ha arrepentido de sus actos y ha estado pagando todas sus culpas a lo largo de estos años, además en aquel momento él era un joven presionado que no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, cuando se dio cuenta que había cometido un error se convirtió en espía de Dumbledore hasta ahora, asi que queremos que no se vea involucrado públicamente en los nuevos juicios- respondio Hermione dando sus razones de porque no debían encarcelar a su padrino.

-¿Están seguros de lo que me están pidiendo?, y la forma en que obtuvo su marca oscura- volvió a interrogar el ministro.

-Lo sabemos, y estamos seguros donde están las lealtades del padrino de mi prometida- dijo ahora Harry soltando otro pedazo de información.

-Ahora entiendo porque lo están defendiendo, pero ¿porque él no se hizo cargo de Lady Night todo este tiempo?- interrogo ahora Amelia curiosa por saber la respuesta.

-Simple, no sabía que yo estaba aún con vida le ocultaron la información asi como se hicieron cargo de que mi Harry no viviera con su padrino- respondio Hermione dejando entrever quien era el culpable del asunto.

-Ya veo, pero ustedes tienen que entender que Snape no puede salir impune de nuevo por los delitos que cometió en el pasado- volvió a decir la mujer tratando de persuadirlos.

-Lo sabemos, y por eso queremos hacer uso del favor que nos debe el ministro, si quieren pónganle la multa que crean necesaria o denle arresto domiciliario en Hogwarts durante un tiempo, pero no le quiten la potestad de seguir enseñando y gestando sus pociones, si quieren también puede estar bajo la vigilancia de casa Potter durante los veranos, o lo pueden poner hacer algún servicio comunitario durante ellos- dijo ahora Harry dando soluciones alternativas.

-A todas estas ¿Qué piensa usted Lord Black acerca de esta petición?- le pregunto Amelia queriendo saber su punto de vista sabiendo que él no se llevaba bien con el jefe de Slytherin.

-Estoy con mis ahijados, y pienso que él igual que yo solo fue víctima de las circunstancias que lo rodeaban y sé muy bien donde están sus lealtades desde el momento que salí de prisión asi, que si me preguntan ¿si estoy de acuerdo en que no lo manden a Azkaban?, si lo estoy ya él ha pagado sus culpas de una manera diferente- respondio el hombre apoyando la decisión de Harry y Hermione.

-Está bien, pagare el favor que les debo mañana Severus Snape recibirá un notificación que se debe presentar en el ministerio y aquí le diremos de cuánto será la multa que debe cancelar y que estará en libertad condicional por responsabilidad de casa Potter- hablo el ministro dando su última palabra sobre el asunto.

-Estamos conformes, por favor pásenos la cuenta de la multa que nosotros también nos haremos cargo de eso- respondio Harry.

-Ya lo intuíamos eso asi que no se preocupen pasaremos el valor de lo que debe pagar Snape a su gerente de cuentas- volvió a decir el ministro resignado.

Y con esa última palabra los tres abandonaron la oficina del ministro y se dirigieron hacia el caldero chorreante para ver que podían hacer ahora por su amigo y su madre quienes se iban a ver en varios problemas a raíz del encarcelamiento de Lucius.

 **Y este fue el capítulo 42 donde hicieron uso del favor que les debía el ministro para mantener a Snape fuera de la cárcel y no se viera involucrado en los próximos juicios.**


	43. Capítulo 43

**CAPITULO XLIII**

Una vez que salieron de las oficinas del ministro se dirigieron directamente al caldero chorreante donde ya estaban Draco y Narcisa, que no sabían si podían volver a la que fuera su casa ahora que el ministerio había embargado toda la fortuna Malfoy incluyendo las propiedades, las cuales iban a ser vendidas para luego repartir las ganancias, solo esperaban que tuvieran la oportunidad de sacar sus cosas antes de que hicieran cualquier cosa con el inmueble, y asi fue que los encontraron Harry, Hermione y Sirius, pensativos sobre lo que tenían que hacer en la situación en la cual se encontraban.

-Ya hemos resuelto el asunto que nos ocupaba, ahora si nos podemos sentar hablar sobre su nueva situación- hablo Sirius rompiendo el hielo del momento ya que se encontraban un poco tensos.

-Y eso que seria, porque yo no veo en cómo puedes ayudarnos ahora solo contamos con el subsidio que le dejaron a Draco y dudo mucho que cualquier persona en el mundo mágico esté dispuesto a darme cualquier empleo, ahora menos que mi esposo fue declarado culpable de ser un mortifago seguidor del que no debe ser nombrado- expreso la mujer desesperada por no saber cómo proceder en esa situación.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es calmarte, lo segundo es que ustedes tienen derecho a sacar sus cosas de la mansión Malfoy y me imagino querida prima que tienes suficientes joyas que podrás vender para obtener algo de oro, además de que como Black habrás seguido la filosofía de la familia y tendrás alguna bóveda en Gringotts a tu nombre con dinero de reserva por si sucedía algo con Lucius- volvió a decir el jefe Black haciendo que la mujer abriera los ojos al recordar que en efecto hace años había hecho lo que su primo estaba diciendo.

-Por supuesto, como se me pudo olvidar ese pequeño detalle pero es que hace años que no deposito nada en esa bóveda pero estoy segura que tengo el dinero suficiente para conseguir una nueva casa, pequeña pero con las comodidades necesarias para mí y Draco- respondio la mujer ahora un poco más optimista ante la situación que se encontraba.

-¡Eso es excelente madre! Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos de donde vamos a vivir ahora solo tenemos que ir a la mansión Malfoy y sacar nuestras cosas- dijo ahora el heredero Malfoy emocionado de que no estuvieran completamente en la calle.

-Eso está bien, pero no va ser necesario ya que precisamente yo venía a proponerles que se quedaran en alguna de mis propiedades asi como la disolución de su matrimonio con Lucius, trayéndote de nuevo a la casa que te vio nacer ofreciéndole a tu hijo lo mismo convertirse en un Black y ser mi heredero hasta que yo tenga mis propios hijos, lo cual no estoy seguro que vaya a suceder ya que aún no se las consecuencias de haber estado expuesto a los dementores en ese ámbito- hablo Sirius nuevamente haciendo la propuesta que inicialmente se le había ocurrido.

-Esto es demasiado primo, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo agradecida que me siento en este momento, pero ¿Cómo piensas disolver mi matrimonio?, al igual que traer a Draco a la familia Black- pregunto la mujer no escondiendo las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Eso es fácil solo tenemos que ir a Gringotts y Bogrod mi gerente de cuentas encontrara la forma de hacerlo sin mucho escándalo, seguramente tu marido debió de haber violado alguna cláusula del contrato de esponsales Black asi que será fácil, en cuanto a lo de tu hijo el solo debe aceptar llevar tu nuevo apellido y listo tenemos un nuevo Black al cual yo nombrare mi heredero siempre y cuando yo no tenga hijos propios, además de que pretendo pasarles una suma de dinero para que puedan mantenerse como hasta ahora y no tendrás que gastar todos tus ahorros- hablo de nuevo el hombre dejando aún más sorprendido a Draco quien no se podía creer que se iba a convertir en el heredero de una poderosa familia.

-Viste Draco no había nada por lo cual preocuparse, ahora ustedes tres se deberían dirigir primero a la mansión Malfoy a recoger todas sus cosas y luego a Gringotts a hacer todos los trámites necesarios, nosotros nos vamos a casa debemos ponernos en contacto con Severus- dijo ahora Hermione un poco ansiosa por poner al tanto a su padrino sobre los acontecimientos para que no se preocupara ya que sabía que el mismo estaba un poco asustado por lo que fuera a pasar durante los juicios.

Y asi cada quien se fue por su lado a realizar sus trámites, por una parte Draco y Narcisa recogieron todas sus pertenencias y con la ayuda de un elfo Black fueron trasladadas a Grimmauld Place remodelado, gracias a los trabajos realizados por los duendes quienes levantaron todas las maldiciones sobre la casa, además de que los elfos que aún se encontraban en otras propiedades se dividieron para acondicionar la casa perfectamente sin descuidar el inmueble donde se estaban alojando, por lo que Sirius contrato nuevos elfos para que se hicieran cargo de la mansión ya que no podía ocupar todo el tiempo los elfos Potter quienes también ayudaron a llevar todas sus casas a buen estado para habitar.

Por otro lado, ya Harry y Hermione habían llegado a la mansión Potter donde los esperaba Daysi con un almuerzo tardío, cosa que los sorprendió al recordar que aún no habían comido nada, por estar sumidos totalmente en los acontecimientos de los juicios por lo que agradecieron infinitamente a su pequeña amiga por estar siempre al pendiente de ellos, después de comer enviaron a la misma Daysi con un mensaje a Snape para que se reuniera con ellos en la mansión y si quería que trajera a Minerva ya que iban hablar sobre lo que ocurrió en los juicios, después de todo ya los profesores se estaban reincorporando a Hogwarts para hacer los preparativos para el nuevo año escolar, prueba de eso es que ya habían recibidos sus cartas.

Ciertamente los profesores ya tenían una semana en la escuela colocando todo en sus sitio para recibir nuevamente a los estudiantes, teniendo en cuenta que el primer día de su regreso Albus Dumbledore convoco una reunión para comunicarles sobre la vuelta del torneo de los tres magos y que necesitaba toda sus ayuda para llevar a cabo el evento, especialmente la ayuda de Minerva como subdirectora de la escuela; al recibir las noticias muchos profesores no estaban al tanto de los que estaba hablando el director, pero al McGonagall hacer un breve resumen de lo que se trataba el resto del personal estuvo en contra de revivir dicha competencia, cosa que fue pasada por alto por Albus con su cara de abuelo al decirles que lastimosamente ya nada se podía hacer ya que las otras dos escuelas ya habían acordado competir y los preparativos ya estaban en marcha, gracias a la ayuda del ministerio de magia; al igual el hombre dio la noticia de que ya había contratado profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, siendo nada más y nada menos que uno de los mejores aurores que había pasado por el ministerio Alastor Moody, cosa que dejo un poco aliviada a la subdirectora ya que sabía que el viejo hombre no permitiría que las cosas se salieran de control en la escuela durante el torneo.

Lo que no sabía Minerva era que para el momento que el ex auror arribara al castillo no sería el quien asistiera sino Barty Crouch Junior bajo poción multijugos haciéndose pasar por él, y asi poder seguir el plan de Voldemort al pie de la letra; volviendo al presente hay que decir que Severus sopeso por unos momento la idea de invitar a su colega a la charla ya que estaba seguro de que lo que tenían que hablar le concernía totalmente a él, porque intuía que durante los juicios había surgido alguna declaración que lo implicaba directamente con el señor oscuro y a lo mejor los adolescentes lo estaban llamando para que estuviera alerta o simplemente para comunicarle que iba a ser apresado, después de pensarlo bastante decidió llevar a la profesora de transfiguración con él ya que la misma conocía toda la historia y estaba igual de involucrada con los adolescentes como lo era él.

Al llegar a la mansión Potter se encontraron con la encantadora escena de Harry dormido con la cabeza en el regazo de Hermione mientras esta sostenía un libro en una mano y con la otra acariciaba el cabello de su prometido, al percatarse que habían llegado las visitas despertó a su novio mentalmente, el cual rápidamente abrió los ojos y ubico a los invitados para levantarse de las piernas de su prometida y darles un hola a los recién llegados quienes no pudieron dejar de sentirse enternecidos por la escena que habían presenciado, bueno más que todo Minerva porque Snape no podía creer que habían sido tan descuidados y no recordaron que los esperaban, luego de los saludos correspondientes Harry los condujo al estudio donde Daysi les llevo un servicio de té para proceder a contarles todo lo que había sucedido en los juicios, además de todo lo que había confesado Lucius bajo suero de la verdad.

-Ya veo, asi que me citaron para decirme que pronto voy a ser arrestado por el ministerio; Minerva, creo que tienes que ir buscando un nuevo profesor de pociones, porque de esta no me salvo, estoy seguro que Dumbledore no pondrá sus manos al fuego por mí, es más, estoy seguro que ni siquiera está enterado de todo esto- hablo Severus resignándose a que iba a ser arrestado y condenado a Azkaban durante largo tiempo, lo único que lamentaba es que iba a perderse los buenos momentos de la vida de su ahijada.

-En eso tienes razón Dumbledore no sabe nada de lo que aconteció en el Wizengamont, ya que no asistió a la sesión pero envió una nota de disculpa alegando que no podía estar presente por asuntos concernientes al torneo de los tres magos- hablo Harry dejándoles saber que el flamante director no le había prestado atención al enjuiciamiento de los mortifagos de Voldemort.

-Pero en lo que estas equivocado es en que McGonagall debe buscar otro profesor de pociones, ya que si bien fuiste nombrado como mortifago y Lucius confeso como se obtiene la marca, Harry y yo le cobramos un favor que nos debía al ministro y conseguimos que se te diera otro tipo de condena- prosiguió Hermione lo que venía diciendo su prometido.

-En pocas palabras conseguimos, que te dieran casa por cárcel, podrás seguir enseñando en Hogwarts pero no lograras salir de sus terrenos bajo ninguna circunstancia, te van a dar una multa monetaria, y los veranos los pasaras aquí en la mansión ya que conseguimos esto, gracias a la condición de que ibas estas bajo custodia de del jefe Potter, ósea yo, al igual que no te tienes que preocupar por el dinero de la multa porque también me hare cargo de eso- volvió a decir Harry dejando sorprendido al hombre quien no podía creer lo afortunado que era.

-Todo eso está muy bien y no puedo dejar de estar agradecido por su ayuda, pero no puedo dejar de preguntar ¿Qué pasa si decido dejar la enseñanza en Hogwarts?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré restringida mi libertad?- pregunto el hombre queriendo obtener todos los detalles de su condena.

-Bueno en el primer caso estarías quedándote aquí en la mansión Potter ya que estarías bajo la responsabilidad de mi Harry; en cuanto a lo otro ya te lo dirán mañana en el ministerio cuando recibas la notificación de presentarte en el departamento de la aplicación de la ley mágica. Allí Amelia Bones te repetirá todo esto que te acabamos de decir además de las condiciones de tu arresto y cuando será levantado el mismo- dijo Hermione respondiendo a la preguntas de su padrino y aclarándole que ellos no tenían todos los detalles y que debía esperar a la notificación oficial para conocerlos.

-Bien, solo resta esperar de todos modos esto es más de lo que esperaba conseguir, no sé cómo lo hicieron pero estoy agradecido por ello- expreso el hombre totalmente sorprendido por su generosidad.

-No te preocupes, después de todo eres el padrino de mi prometida y ayudaste a conseguir que el mío estuviera en libertad, además de que me has ayudado bastante desde que volví al mundo mágico- hablo Harry restándole importancia a las gracias recibidas.

-Todo esto está bien Severus, alégrate que no terminaste en Azkaban y que yo no tengo que buscar un profesor de pociones a última hora, ya que estamos próximos a que inicie nuevamente el año escolar- se expresó Minerva por primera vez durante todo el encuentro- A todas estas, ¿Dónde está Sirius?, él siempre está presente en estas reuniones- interrogo la mujer.

-Mi padrino en estos momentos debe estar en el banco junto a Draco y Narcisa ya que les propuso llevarlos a la familia Black mediante anulación de matrimonio, debido a que Lucius fue condenado a pasar toda la vida en Azkaban en una celda de alta seguridad, teniendo como única compañía los dementores, además de haberle confiscado toda su fortuna para indemnizar todas sus víctimas, dejando a su mujer e hijo en la calle- respondio el niño que vivió comunicándoles la sentencia del patriarca Malfoy.

-Ya veo, me imagino que tanto Draco como su madre estaban preocupados por lo que iba a pasar con ellos, ahora que Lucius no estaba- hablo Severus afirmando algo que todos ya sabían.

-En un principio asi fue, hasta que Sirius les hizo su propuesta que incluía nombrar a Draco su heredero siempre y cuando él no tuviera hijos y además que les iba a pasar un subsidio para que se mantuvieran ya que el ministerio solo les dejo dinero para que Draco continuará con su educación- aclaro Hermione los detalles de la ayuda del jefe Black y en qué consistía exactamente la condena de Lucius.

Después de un rato de seguir conversando los profesores decidieron retirarse de nuevo a la escuela y proseguir con sus labores a la espera de la notificación oficial que recibiría Snape; mientras ellos estaban en la mansión Potter Sirius había logrado que Narcisa deshiciera su matrimonio gracia a una clausula en su contrato de esponsales que rezaba que el hombre que desposara una Black no podía ser subordinado de nadie, además de que no podía estar en la boca del público por haber cometido algún delito, cosas con las cuales cumplía Lucius con total cabalidad al ser un subordinado de Voldemort y haber sido condenado por varios crímenes, por lo que culminado sus negocios en Gringotts los acompaño a Grimmauld Place para dejarlos instalados allí, antes de volver a la mansión Potter con sus ahijados; no sin antes asegurarse que las nuevas salas de la casa solamente aceptaran como visitantes a Narcisa, Draco, Harry, Hermione y el mismo, en caso de que algún mortifago que aun estuviera suelto intentara atacarlos por traicionar al hombre que había sido condenado a prisión.

Al día siguiente el resultado de los juicios apareció en la primera plana del Profeta, periódico por el cual Voldemort se enteró que la gran mayoría de sus seguidores, sino todos los que se habían salvado de la prisión durante su primer reinado se encontraban privados de libertad y habían confesado todos sus crímenes incluyendo la forma en que se obtenía la marca oscura, dejándolo sin un ejército al cual gobernar cuando hiciera su regreso triunfal por lo que pago toda su rabia con los dos subordinados que estaban a su alcance sometiéndolos a la maldición cruciatus, furioso porque eso mermaba sus fuerzas aunado a la perdida de dos de sus Horrocrux, sin saber si el resto de los contenedores de su alma aún se encontraban intactos.

Ese mismo día, pero un poco más tarde Snape recibió la notificación del ministerio en donde lo citaban urgentemente a comparecer ante la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica; misiva que recibió en la presencia de Dumbledore, quien al enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia en el Wizengamont se molestó porque la mayoría de los miembros de la sociedad de magos estaban tras las rejas, lo cual dejaba en gran desventaja sus planes para el regreso de Voldemort ya que no contaría con la presencia de sus subordinados y aunado a eso estaba perdiendo a su valioso espía, el cual no podía salvar como la última vez ya que nadie creería en su palabra contra las pruebas que tenían, por lo que simplemente le dijo Severus en su mejor tono de abuelo que le deseaba la mayor de la suertes y que había sido un placer trabajar con y que no se preocupara que iban a conseguir un sustituto digno para la clase de pociones.

Todo esto, delante de los otros profesores quienes no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo el viejo; sin embargo, nada podían decir ya que ellos también creían que el hombre iba a ser apresado, entre tanto el maestro de pociones se retiró con total calma al saber que era lo que iba a pasar en su reunión con Amelia, quien al verlo llegar a su oficina no perdió tiempo y le dijo exactamente lo que ya sabía por boca de Harry y Hermione con el agregado de saber que su sentencia duraría diez años y en caso de que decidiera abandonar la enseñanza en Hogwarts durante esos años, debía prestar su servicio como maestro de pociones para San Mungo, y debía quedarse bajo la custodia de Lord Potter en la propiedad que este designara y de la cual no podía salir bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que se dirigiera al hospital mágico, en cuyo caso tendría que ser escoltado por una guardia auror en todo momento hasta que volviera a los dominios Potter.

Cosa que no le importo mucho al hombre y estuvo conforme con su sentencia y la multa monetaria impuesta, con la salvedad de que el quería pagar una parte de la misma con su propio dinero y que el resto aceptaba la oferta de Harry para cancelar ya que no disponía de todos los fondos para hacerse cargo del importe total, dejando Amelia satisfecha de que el maestro de pociones no se estaba aprovechando de los adolescentes; cuando volvió a Hogwarts escoltado por dos aurores, Dumbledore se sorprendió al verlo, pero no dijo nada y simplemente espero a que el jefe de Slytherin le dijera que había pasado, cosa que no tuvo que esperar porque uno de los aurores se apresuró a comunicarles las órdenes ministeriales que dejaban al prisionero en la escuela como casa por cárcel hasta el verano donde se trasladaría a una casa Potter, dejando al viejo saber quién había intervenido para que el hombre no terminara en Azkaban como el resto de mortifagos.

Situación que podía aprovechar en un futuro si seguía contando con las cualidades de espía de Severus para saber lo que sucedía en la ubicación del niño que vivió además de su dirección para que el pudiera acercarse a Harry, por lo cual era momento de trazar nuevos planes, y con eso el viejo se retiró a su oficina a sopesar los nuevos acontecimientos, mientras preparaba todo para el torneo de los tres magos.

 **Y este fue el capítulo 43 espero que les haya gustado y la semana que viene subo el siguiente como siempre.**


	44. Capítulo 44

**CAPITULO XLIV**

Después de correrse la noticia de la sentencia de Snape, muchos familiares de mortifagos que habían sido encarcelados estaban inconformes porque el maestro de pociones había logrado librarse de pasar su estancia a la prisión de Azkaban, ya que ellos sabían bien que el hombre era uno de los miembros del circulo interno de Voldemort, sin embargo, ya nada se podía hacer porque el departamento de la ley mágica había hablado y tampoco podían tomar la venganza en sus manos ya que ellos serían los perjudicados gracias a la vigilancia a la que estaban siendo sometidos después que saliera todo a la luz en el Wizengamont.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore ya estaba celebrando que para el verano ya sabría la ubicación del niño que vivió cuando este se llevara a Severus a su casa, porque estaba seguro que el hombre le daría la dirección inmediatamente por ser su espía y sobre todo por el bien mayor, Albus sentía que por primera vez desde que Harry regreso al mundo mágico las cosas le estaban saliendo como el quería, primero había logrado traer de vuelta el torneo de los tres magos aunque tuvo que pelear por él, segundo sabía que el mismo iba a ser una trampa tentadora para Voldemort atacar y el estaría preparado para enviar al último Potter a enfrentarlo en aras de que el adolescente fuera ocupando el lugar que desde un principio él había previsto; y tercero pronto sabría donde se encontraba su residencia para poder seguir influenciando al muchacho, en fin las cosas iban a pedir de boca para el director de Hogwarts según retorcida cabeza que a un tenía esperanzas de poder llevar a cabo todo lo que tan cuidadosamente había trazado desde la muerte de los Potter mayores.

Y asi llego el primero de septiembre día que los estudiantes abordaban el tren rumbo a Hogwarts unos para regresar a un nuevo año y otros para dar inicio a su educación mágica, y como los años anteriores dos adolescentes se estaban preguntando porque debían viajar a la estación de King Cros para subirse a una máquina de vapor solamente por seguir una tradición habiendo tantos medios mágicos por los cuales podían transportarse directamente a la escuela desde la comodidad de sus hogares sin tener que hacer un viaje a Londres desde cualquier punto de Gran Bretaña que se encontrara su residencia, esto era algo que divertía a Sirius, quien entendía el argumento de sus ahijados porque el también llego hacerse esa pregunta en sus tiempos de estudiante solo para obtener la misma respuesta que los muchachos tenían.

-Bueno, muchachos espero que tengan un año tranquilo como los anteriores, que se diviertan mucho con sus amigos y que sean el centro de atención durante el baile que se realizara este año- comenzó su despedida el jefe Black mientras se dirigía a sus ahijados.

-Por supuesto, nosotros siempre tratamos de mantenernos bajo perfil, aunque como tú dices en el baile de los tres magos no vamos a poder dejar de llamar la atención, sobre todo mi bella Hermione que va a opacar a todas las chicas- hablo Harry haciendo que su prometida le diera un beso en el cachete como recompensa por decir que era bonita.

-Por supuesto, no tengo dudas de eso. No obstante, me entristece que no podamos pasar la navidad juntos este año por primera vez, pero bueno no importa ya vendrán muchas otras navidades ahora ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi prima Narcisa y Draco? Que no los he visto- volvió a decir el animago perro consciente de que no iba a poder disfrutar las fiestas como él quería.

-La verdad, es que no se, ya deberían de estar aquí quizás se retrasaron por alguna razón- contesto Hermione mientras revisa los alrededores en busca de los ex Malfoy.

Y cuánta razón llevaba en su declaración, porque Narcisa y Draco se habían retrasado nada más y nada menos a causa de los Wesley que estaban llegando de forma atropellada a la estación y estaban obstaculizando el paso en la barrera con todas sus cosas llamando la atención de varios muggles y sin importarles que estuvieran cortándole el paso a otras familias que querían ingresar con sus hijos para dejarlos instalados en el tren.

-Madre, ¿Por qué no vinimos a la estación a través de la red flu?, si lo hubiéramos hechos hubiésemos podido evitar este lamentable espectáculo- hablo Draco no pudiendo entender porque siendo unos magos la familia de pelirrojos simplemente no había encogido todas sus pertenencias para un fácil transporte y asi no estuviesen en esos momentos obstaculizando el paso.

-Ya te dije que no se podía ya que la red flu de Grimmauld Place estaba restringida, pero no te preocupes ya hablare con Sirius para que nos coloque el acceso ahora creo que deberíamos caminar a un lugar un poco alejado y llamar Susy (uno de los elfos de la casa Black), para que nos aparezca del otro lado de la barrera- respondio la mujer entendiendo el sentir de su hijo.

Inmediatamente encontraron un lugar seguro donde podían convocar a la elfo, la cual gustosamente los transportó al otro lado donde se encontraron por fin con los otros dos adolescentes y Sirius, quienes no dejaron de rodar sus ojos al oír la causa de retraso, solo para después ver a los mencionados entrando a la barrera por fin haciendo tanto ruido como les era posible, haciéndoles pensar si quizás los Wesley no tenían un poco de decoro, porque ellos entendían que fueran una familia grande pero tampoco era para que se comportaran como todo un caos, después de todo sus hijos ya estaban grandes y estaban en la capacidad de comportarse en público y llevar su propio equipaje, lo cual no era asi ya que el pobre patriarca era quien empujaba un carrito con todas la pertenencias de sus hijos sin ningún tipo de ayuda, olvidándose completamente de que eran magos.

Después de observar tan bochornoso espectáculo los tres adolescentes se trasladaron al tren en busca de un compartimiento vacío, que no tardaron en encontrar rápidamente para que en pocos minutos se les unieran Daphne, Tracy y Blaise, con los cuales comenzaron una conversación sobre lo que habían hecho en su verano, además de darles la noticia de que Draco ya no era un Malfoy sino un Black debido a los acontecimientos que le habían sucedido a su padre, por lo que el viaje de tren paso sin ningún incidente; incluso Harry y Hermione le dieron a los otros la noticia de que se estaría llevando a cabo el torneo de los tres magos ese año en Hogwarts y por eso era que habían perdido trajes formales para asistir al tradicional baile que acompañaba dicho evento.

La llegada a la escuela paso sin ningún incidentes por lo que en cuanto pusieron un pie en ella se trasladaron inmediatamente al gran comedor para la fiesta de bienvenida y clasificación de los nuevos estudiantes, donde al final de la misma Dumbledore hizo el anuncio oficial del torneo además, de la presentación dramática del nuevo maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras ojo loco Moody; el cual hizo su entrada al lugar en el momento justo que el director iba a pronunciar su nombre. El inicio de las clases paso sin ningún incidente que fuera relevante aparte de la expectativa por la llegada de las otras escuelas participantes las cuales estarían haciendo su llegada a Hogwarts el 28 de octubre, para asi el 31 dar a conocer los campeones de cada escuela.

Cabe destacar, que el presunto nuevo maestro defensa contra las artes oscuras no era otro que Barty Crouch Junior bajo poción multijugos, este había sorprendido al viejo auror en un momento que estaba con la guardia baja logrando someterlo y encerrarlo en su propia maleta, todo esto gracias a la información que habían obtenido de la empleada del ministerio que habían secuestrado días atrás, resultando su captura muy informativa ya que obtuvieron los detalles de cada una de las tareas, lo cual sirvió para que Voldemort terminara de darle forma a su plan de resurrección haciendo imperativo la obtención de Harry Potter a como diera lugar, dejando al torneo como su única opción, y por tal motivo es que estaba uno de sus más leales seguidores con el fin de introducir al muchacho en la competencia y se les hiciera más fácil secuestrarlo llegado el momento.

Entre tanto Dumbledore estaba feliz porque sus planes estaban saliendo tal y como los había trazado, ya se había dado cuenta de que su amigo Alastor estaba actuando algo extraño para sus estándares y había investigado la razón, encontrando que el hombre estaba disfrazado bajo poción multijugos aunque no sabía de quien se trataba, y tampoco era que le importaba demasiado, siempre y cuando el niño que vivió terminara involucrado en el torneo y sirviera de cebo para el señor oscuro y el tuviera que salir en su rescate presentándose como su salvador, para que el adolescente no tuviera más remedio que empezar a escucharlo, ahora solo restaba esperar su momento para actuar.

El día que llegaban las otras escuelas participantes, el castillo se encontraba en un alboroto total ya que los estudiantes estaban impacientes por conocer a los integrantes de dichas delegaciones, asi como por el inicio del torneo de los tres magos, preguntándose quienes serían los campeones elegidos y por sobre todas las cosas quien sería el afortunado de representar a Hogwarts; pero no todos los estudiantes se encontraban con dichos estados de ánimo porque tanto Harry, Hermione y el resto de sus amigos no le prestaban ni una pisca de atención a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, debido que a diferencia de los demás estudiantes ellos no estaban interesados en la competencia sobre todo después de aprender todas las atrocidades que habían sucedido en ediciones pasadas.

-No entiendo, ¿porque están tan ansiosos por este estúpido torneo?, en vez de andar comentando tantas estupideces por los pasillos deberían dedicarse a realizar sus tareas, eso sí sería hacer algo productivo para variar- hablo Hermione quien se encontraba con Harry y sus amigos en la biblioteca intentando realizar un ensayo de pociones sin éxito ya que hasta en ese recinto sagrado se podían oír las conversaciones de los otros sobre el dichoso torneo.

-Te entiendo, pero ellos no tienen ninguna de las cifras que nosotros conseguimos y se dejan llevar por la promesa de gloria eterna, sea lo que signifique eso, ya que nadie puede decirnos el nombre de algún campeón anterior y sobre todo por el premio en metálico de 1000 galeones que para muchos, es bastante ya que son pocas las personas que alcanzan a tener dichas cantidades- respondio Daphne uniéndose al sentir de su amiga.

-Exacto, aparte de que es una manera de saltarse algunas clases para ir a ver las tareas lo cual es emocionante para la mayoría- agrego Blaise su punto de vista a la conversación.

-Bueno allá ellos si quieren creer todo lo dicho por Dumbledore, ya hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta que las personas en el mundo mágico son como ovejas y solo siguen al que hable más fuerte, algunas veces es el ministerio y otras el director como en este caso, por lo cual no hay que preocuparnos por nada porque después habrán muchos decepcionados cuando comprendan que no existe tal cosa como la gloria eterna- culmino el argumento Harry haciendo que volvieran a concentrarse en su tarea.

Y asi llego el final de la tarde cuando realmente llegarían las escuelas invitadas, por lo cual todos los estudiantes del castillo fueron convocados a los jardines para estar listos para recibirlos en medio de un clima helado por la estación en la que se encontraban en escocia; no sin protestas de McGonagall y Snape quienes argumentaron con el director que no era sano tener a los alumnos afuera con esa clase de clima a lo que la enfermera escolar estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo Dumbledore hecho en saco roto los argumentos y simplemente dio órdenes de colocar encantos de calentamiento en la zona para que no sintieran tanto frio los chicos.

Media hora después de estar de pie en los terrenos, por fin vislumbraron algo en el cielo que se acercaba a su posición, luego de un vistazo más de cerca se dieron cuenta que se trataba de unos caballos alados que tiraban de un carruaje donde presumían venia una de las escuelas, no tuvieron que esperar mucho porque el carro hizo su aterrizaje para luego descender de él, la directora de Beauxbatons madame Maxime seguida de sus alumnas ya que la mujer había escogido llevar solamente chicas como candidatas para entrar en el torneo; la directora se acercó a Dumbledore para realizar el saludo de rigor y proceder a entrar con su comitiva ya que sus alumnas no estaban acostumbradas al clima frio y preferían esperar adentro con comodidad a que llegara la otra escuela participante.

La cual, no se hizo esperar ya que apenas el contingente vestido de azul había hechos su ingreso al castillo en el lago se notó una perturbación que dio paso a que emergiera un barco del cual al abrirse apareció el director de Durmstrang seguido de sus estudiantes, los cuales a diferencia de la otra escuela eran todos varones; es de mencionar que los alumnos de Hogwarts no dejaron de notar que entre los mismos se encontraba Viktor Krum el famoso jugador de quidditch quien no pudo dejar de notar que en la multitud de estudiantes de la escuela que lo recibía estaba la morena que llamo su atención durante la copa del mundo, lo cual le daba una oportunidad de acercarse a ella y llegar a conocerla, porque que chica no se sentiría emocionada de que un personaje famoso como él se le acercara, estaba seguro que antes de que iniciara la primera tarea ya le tendría comiendo en la palma de sus manos; sin embargo, su mirada no pasó desapercibida para Harry quien ya estaba maquinando muchas formas dolorosas de atacar al búlgaro por el simple hecho de mirar a su prometida. Por lo que Hermione tuvo que proceder a calmarlo tanto mental como físicamente al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que este dirigía hacia uno de los estudiantes de la escuela que acababa de llegar, y que para ser sincera no le iba ni le venía para nada ya que ella solo tenía ojos para su novio.

-Harry amor cálmate, tu sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le susurro Hermione mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que odio que otros te vean como sui fueras un objeto, y esa fue la mirada que te estaba dando Viktor Krum- respondio el entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo hasta que este ingreso con su comitiva al castillo y ellos recibir la orden de entrar también.

-Sí, Harry cálmate tú sabes que Hermione solo tienes ojos para ti aparte de lo que todo nosotros sabemos ella no dejarte por nadie- dijo Draco tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-Eso sin contar que si trata de hacer algún movimiento se va encontrar con un duro despertar no solo por lo que tú le puedas hacer, sino por nosotros también que no permitiremos que haga algo que dañe a Hermione- agrego Blaise su comentario que logro que Harry se destensara y colocara una sonrisa depredadora nada mas de pensar lo que le podía hacer al búlgaro.

No obstante, la calma en el adolescente no duro mucho ya que cuando ingresaron al gran comedor se dieron cuenta que los estudiantes de Durmstrang estaban sentado en la mesa de Slytherin mientras que el contingente de Beauxbatons se encontraban con los Ravenclaw, por lo que el grupo de amigos busco el lugar más alejado del buscador con el fin de prevenir cualquier enfrentamiento de este con Harry quien no se encontraba con el estado de animo de ser sociable, y lo único que lo mantenía en relativa calma era la mano de Hermione en la suya asegurándole que ella no iría a ninguna parte, por lo que se dedicaron a cenar tranquilamente hasta que Dumbledore se pudo de pie para dar los anuncios correspondientes a la llegada de las escuelas participantes.

-Quiero darles la más cordial bienvenida a las escuelas invitadas, espero que su visita en este país sea lo más agradable y educativa posible, donde podamos estrechar lazos de amistad-comenzó Albus su discurso.-Como es bien sabido se encuentran aquí para celebrar el torneo de los tres magos, por lo que sin más preámbulos invito a nuestros amigos duendes a que ingresen con la copa- prosiguió el hombre para que después ingresaran por la puertas del gran comedor los duendes de Gringotts custodiando el artefacto mágico que serviría para elegir a los campeones, una vez que la copa estuvo en frente de todos Dumbledore continuo con su alocución.

-Es necesario darle las gracias a nuestro amigos de Gringotts por custodiar para nosotros la copa de los tres magos, ahora le doy la palabra al señor Ludo Bagman uno de los organizadores quien les explicara cómo será la elección de los participantes.

-Muchas gracias por su introducción señor Dumbledore, en unos instantes los tres directores escribirán en un pedazo de pergamino el nombre de la escuela que representan para proceder a encender el cáliz de fuego, una vez encendida la copa permanecerá a las afueras del gran salón por dos días para que todos los estudiantes que quieran participar introduzcan su nombre, es de mencionar que solo participaran todos aquellos que tengan la mayoría de edad, es decir, 17 años por lo cual el director Dumbledore estar dibujando una línea de edad para evitar que estudiantes menores intenten colocar su nombre, por ultimo conoceremos los nombres de los participantes el día 31 de octubre durante la fiesta de Halloween, sin más preámbulos vamos a encender la copa.

Después de las palabras de Bagman los directores procedieron a introducir los nombre de las escuelas dando asi inicio al torneo de los tres magos, una vez que los actos protocolares estuvieron terminados los estudiantes fueron despedidos hacia sus áreas comunes para dar por finalizado el día; la salida de los estudiantes del gran salón se hizo entre conversaciones excitadas por todo lo que habían visto esa noche, planes de estudiantes menores para intentar colar su nombre y cuchicheos de niñas y chicos flechados por los alumnos de las otras escuelas, en especial por Viktor Krum y una estudiante rubia que se destacaba por encima de las demás, llamando asi la atención de los estudiantes varones de Hogwarts, no asi de los Slytherin los cuales se mantenían callados ante la algarabía que se respiraba a su alrededor, ya que a diferencia de los otros estudiantes al ser la casa completamente integrada por sangre puras y mestizos ellos sabían muy bien de que se trataba el torneo de los tres magos y ninguno tenía la intención de introducir su nombre en el mismo.

 **Y ese fue el capítulo 44 dándole inicio por fin al torneo en el próximo estaré desarrollando la elección de Harry como el cuarto campeón del torneo asi como detalles de los planes de muchos de los involucrados en el mismo.**


	45. Capítulo 45

**CAPITULO XLV**

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, Harry y sus amigos se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que se encontraban al frente de la chimenea para intercambiar impresiones sobre lo que había pasado en el gran comedor con la presentación oficial del torneo de los tres magos, cosa que no les dejo en lo mas mínimo impresionados al conocer las cifras rojas de las competencias anteriores, además de la falsa promesa de gloria eterna y si le preguntabas a algún estudiante por el nombre de algún ganador de las ediciones anteriores, la respuesta que obtendrían es que no sabían, ya que la competencia había caído en desuso y los afortunados que lograron salir vencedores no obtuvieron mas ganancia que escribir su nombre en libros de historias como un dato mas acerca del torneo ya que no sobresalieron más allá de eso.

-¿Qué les pareció toda la presentación de Bagman?- pregunto Blaise queriendo oír la opinión de sus amigos.

-Nada impresionante aparte del encendido de las llamas del cáliz de fuego- respondio Daphne.

-Ella tiene razón de toda la palabrería que allí se dijo, lo único que llamo mi atención fue el encendido de la copa, en cuanto a las reglas para inscribirse me parecen sensatas, ya que con los precedentes del torneo es necesario que los participantes sean mayores, y tengan un cierto conocimiento sobre la magia para poder enfrentarse a las tareas- hablo Hermione dando su punto de vista del evento.

-Por Hogwarts, ¿quienes creen que serán tan valientes de introducir su nombre en la copa?- pregunto ahora Draco curioso queriendo oír las conjeturas de quien sería el posible campeón por la escuela.

-La verdad es que no se, lo único que si tengo por seguro es que la mayoría de los Griffyndor que cumplen con la regla de la edad estarán colocando su nombre, asi como unas cuantas garras y uno que otro Hufflepuff, Slytherin no estoy seguro, porque si sus familias son como los Black que los niños reciben clases de historia desde que son pequeños ya deben estar al tanto de la realidad de la competencia, y no creo que estén dispuestos a arriesgar su integridad física por nada- hablo ahora Harry ofreciendo sus pensamientos sobre el asunto.

-En eso llevas razón, en mi casa aunque yo soy mestiza mi madre se encargó de darme clases de historia desde el momento que aprendí a leer y recuerdo que en algún momento me hablo sobre el torneo- agrego Tracy su granito de arena a la conversación.

Después de estar un rato más en la sala común conversando y jugar una ronda de ajedrez mágico, cada quien hizo su camino a su habitación para así dar por terminado ese día y poder descansar para ver que les deparaba el día siguiente con el revuelo de los estudiantes por el inicio del torneo; una vez que Harry y Hermione estuvieron solos en su cuarto fue el momento del primero para ventilar su verdadero sentir sobre lo que había ocurrido en el recibimiento de las escuelas visitantes _"Hermione amor, no me gusto para nada la forma en la que Viktor Krum te miraba, asi que te voy a pedir que en la medida de lo posible te mantengas lo más alejada de él como puedas" , "Amor, tu sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, además somos el alma unida o es que acaso dudas de mis sentimientos por ti"_ respondio Hermione parándose delante de su prometido tomando su cara para que la mirara a los ojos _"Por supuesto, que confió en ti y si de algo puedo estar seguro es del amor que me tienes, no por nada soportaste conmigo la tortura de la expulsión del horrocrux, pero me preocupa lo que te pueda hacer el búlgaro, su mirada no me inspiraba nada de confianza y temo que te pueda pasar algo y yo no pueda hacer nada porque no esté presente"_ le respondio el niño que vivió tratando de poner en palabras su preocupación para proceder a besar a su novia y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

-Te entiendo Harry, pero tienes que confiar en mí, tu más que nadie sabe que me se defender perfectamente bien- contesto en voz alta Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me preocupe por tu bienestar, ahora dame un beso y vamos a dormir, ya no quiero discutir contigo por algo que aún no ha pasado- culmino la charla el adolescente queriendo irse a la cama y tener en sus brazos a su novia.

Y asi se metieron a la cama abrazados entre sí, donde Harry aprovecho de darle unos cuantos besos más a su prometida antes de quedarse dormidos, al día siguiente tal como lo había predicho el niño que vivió la mayoría de los Griffyndor elegibles ya habían colocado su nombre dentro del cáliz de fuego, asi como un intento fallido por parte de los gemelos Wesley, quienes terminaron con unas barbas tan largas como la de Dumbledore, gracias al hechizo de línea de edad que había dibujado este último; los alumnos de las escuelas visitantes también introdujeron sus nombres ese día, asi que en el último día de la copa se esperaba que se ingresaran sus nombres todos aquellos estudiantes de Hogwarts que aún se encontraban indecisos para entrar al torneo.

Cabe mencionar, que ese día aunque el contingente de Durmstrang aún se sentaban en la mesa de Slytherin para las comidas, Harry, Hermione y sus amigos siempre se ubicaban lo más alejados posible de ellos ya que el primero no quería darle ninguna oportunidad al búlgaro para acercarse a su prometida, sobre todo porque no sabía que era capaz de hacer si le tocaba aunque sea un cabello a su novia, por lo que lo mejor era no tentar la suerte.

Por otro lado, Dumbledore se encontraba feliz porque el mortifago disfrazado de ojo loco ya había hecho su movimiento y estaba seguro que el nombre de Harry ya estaba dentro de la copa y el día de la elección el niño que vivió se vería involucrado dentro del torneo de los tres magos sin el tener que mover un solo dedo, lo cual lo ponía de buen humor porque sus planes estaban siguiendo el curso que había trazado; esa felicidad no pasó desapercibida ni para Severus ni Minerva quienes se encontraban alerta para cualquier cosa que se la haya ocurrido al director, el cual hasta los momentos no había compartido sus planes con ninguno, lo cual los tenia preocupado ya que no sabían que se traía entre manos el viejo, solo les quedaba esperar y ver qué era lo que iba acontecer.

El 31 de octubre día de Halloween y día de la elección de los campeones del torneo los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban demasiado emocionados y dispersos para prestar atención a sus clases, por la incertidumbre de saber quién estaría representando a la escuela en la competición, por lo que Dumbledore viendo el estado de ánimo de los alumnos decidió suspender las clases por ese día y asi todo el mundo podía estar tranquilo y a la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar en la noche durante la fiesta, sin embargo, aunque los Slytherin se alegraban de que no tenían que asistir a ninguna lección no estaban tan emocionados como el resto del castillo por lo que muchos aprovecharon la oportunidad de adelantar sus tareas asistiendo a la biblioteca, después de todo solo era un día en el que no tendrían actividades y al día siguiente debían presentar dos ensayos uno de pociones y uno de transfiguración, cosa que no pasaba por la mente de sus otros compañeros de clases quienes solo vieron la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo sin nada que hacer.

Y asi llego el gran momento estando todos reunidos en el gran comedor, primero disfrutaron de una cena deliciosa aportada por los elfos del castillo, quienes en esa oportunidad se habían superado con la intención de impresionar a sus visitantes y que se llevaran una buena imagen de la comida británica. Una vez terminado el banquete el director se colocó de pie a un lado de la copa de los tres magos que ya se encontraba en el lugar en alimento que inicio la comida y dijo:

-Después de haber degustado tan sabrosos alimentos, por lo cual debo darle las gracias a nuestros elfos residentes, ha llegado el momento de conocer quiénes serán los campeones de cada escuela- empezó el hombre recibiendo el aplauso de todos los que se encontraban en el gran salón.

-En primer lugar conoceremos al campeón de Beauxbatons- prosiguió el hombre para que la llama de la copa se encendiera y saliera expulsado un pedazo de pergamino, que Albus inmediatamente procedió a leer- Y su campeón es: Fleur Delacour, felicidades a su campeón- agrego el director mientras la señorita recibía el aplauso de los presentes- Ahora si es tan amable señorita Delacour, puede dirigirse a la habitación contigua que ha sido acondicionada para los campeones- y sin más el anciano vio como la muchacha hacia su camino hacia donde le había indicado para luego enfrentar nuevamente a la audiencia y decir:

-Es hora de conocer al siguiente campeón que en este caso pertenece a la escuela de Durmstrang- y nada más pronunciar las palabras el cáliz se volvió a encender y como la vez anterior este expulso un pergamino el cual Dumbledore leyó rápidamente- y su campeón es Viktor Krum- nada más pronunciar el nombre del buscador búlgaro el gran salón estalló en aplausos principalmente de los fanáticos del deportista y las brujas que estaban enamoradas del muchacho, sin embargo la mesa de Slytherin no fue una que se sumó la algarabía ya que sus miembros solo aplaudieron por cortesía ya que a ellos no les interesaba que el fuera uno de los campeones.

Es de mencionar que el búlgaro no espero que el director le indicara que siguiera a la habitación contigua, ya que inmediatamente que escucho su nombre se levantó de su asiento y dirigió una mirada arrogante hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Hermione antes de hacer su camino al lugar donde estaba la otra campeona; y es que Viktor Krum pensaba que siendo un campeón podía atraer la atención de la castaña ya que en el tiempo que llevaba en el castillo no había podido acercarse a ella primero porque nunca estaba sola, y segundo porque la misma no le dedicaba ni una sola mirada, como las demás brujas en esa escuela y todo se lo debía a que ella estaba prometida ni más ni menos al niño que vivió, porque si, él había hecho su tarea y había averiguado que el muchacho de ojos verdes que ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada era su prometido y por eso se les podía ver todo el tiempo juntos, pero eso era algo que él podía cambiar después de todo era Viktor Krum el buscador de Bulgaria y ahora campeón del torneo de los tres magos, quien se podía resistir sobre todo porque el ya no era un niño; lástima que sus planes nunca iban a ver luz porque ya Harry estaba buscando la forma de impedir que se le acercara a su novia.

Después que Krum había hecho su camino Albus se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuevamente la atención y dijo: -Ahora por ultimo conoceremos al campeón de Hogwarts- y como la vez anterior el cáliz hablo arrojando el pedazo de papel donde iba escrito el nombre de Cedric Diggory.

El cual recibió un caluroso aplauso de sus compañeros en especial de lo Hufflepuff quienes estaban extasiados de que el representante de la escuela fuera un estudiante de su casa después que ellos son considerados como una casa donde iban los que las demás casas no querían, no obstante todo no era felicidad porque Dumbledore estaba intrigado por lo que había sucedido ya que el imaginaba que la copa diría que Harry Potter seria el campeón después de todo él se había cerciorado que el mortifago que actualmente se hacía pasar por Alastor había introducido el nombre del adolescente, asi que no podía entender los que estaba pasando, pero no había tiempo de reflexionar por que debía dar por terminada la ceremonia, asi que se volvió nuevamente a la audiencia para hablar.

-Bien creo que podemos dar por terminada esta bonita fiesta una vez conocido nuestros tres campeones, ahora…-pero antes de que pudiera continuar hablando la copa se volvió a encender expulsando otro trozo de pergamino que el viejo se apresuró a atrapar.

-Bueno parece que tenemos otro campeón y es Harry Potter- pronuncio el hombre lo más serio posible, aunque no pudo evitar mostrar un cierto brillo en sus ojos al enterarse que el niño que vivió si estaría involucrado en el torneo.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, el muchacho en cuestión no sabía si estar sorprendido o simplemente dar por hecho que era una cosa que preveía que podía pasar, por otra parte sus compañeros de año y casa tampoco sabían que decir o cómo reaccionar ante la noticia por lo que simplemente procedieron a darle un aplauso cortes cuando Harry se levantó de su asiento después de tener una conversación mental con Hermione, donde acordaron que ella lo esperaría a las afueras de la habitación donde se tenía que dirigir y que iba hacer algo para que todos entendieran que el no entro en esa estúpida competencia, como ya lo estaban haciendo los estudiantes de la casa de los tejones quienes lo fulminaban con la mirada, por lo que cuando llego a la parte de delante de la gran sala se detuvo y se giró a la audiencia, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Dumbledore intervino.

-Señor Potter por favor diríjase con los otros campeones y allí hablaremos de lo sucedido- dijo el viejo quien se encontraba en medio de las acaloradas protestas de los otros directores y de Minerva quien estaba furiosa de que un alumno menor de edad había sido introducido.

-No, antes tengo algo que hacer- respondio Harry mirándolo con determinación y dejando en silencio a los presentes quienes querían saber que iba hacer el niño que vivió.

-Ahora Harry, no es el momento que me desobedezcas lo mejor es que siga a la habitación contigua y allí hablaremos de lo sucedido- volvió a decir el anciano temiendo por lo que fuera hacer el adolescente.

-Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no me trate con tanta familiaridad director, para usted soy Lord Potter o señor Potter, ahora si me permite tengo algo que hacer- y con eso se volvió otra vez a la audiencia y pronuncio- Yo Lord Harry James Potter, juro por mi vida y por mi magia que yo no coloque mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego ni le pedí a nadie que lo hiciera en mi nombre que asi sea- termino de decir para luego proceder encender su varita con un encanto lumos para que todos vieran que aún conservaba su magia, dejando a los profesores y alumnos sorprendidos por lo que había hecho y quitando toda duda de que había hecho alguna trampa para entrar en la competencia, bueno para sus compañeros de casa y los directores estaba claro no asi para el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts quienes aún no creían en su inocencia a pesar del juramento.

-Espero que con este juramento quede bien claro que en ningún momento yo quería formar parte de este estúpido torneo- hablo Harry nuevamente dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de escuela para luego dirigirse a los directores- si me disculpan los estaré esperando con los campeones y espero que tengan una buena respuesta de cómo mi nombre llego a la copa.

Y sin más se dirigió a la habitación contigua donde fue recibido por Fleur Delacour que le pregunto si los había venido a buscar porque eran requeridos nuevamente en el gran comedor, pero antes de que pudiera responder Ludo Bagman irrumpió en la sala diciendo: -Señor Potter ¿díganme como hizo para entrar en el torneo?- para que volviera a ser interrumpido por la francesa que no pudo dejar de decir:

-¿Qué?, este niño pequeño es otro participante, ¿Por qué Hogwarts tiene dos campeones?, madame Maxime exijo saber ¿Por qué lo están permitiendo?

-Señorita Delacour, cálmese por favor si nos deja vamos a explicar lo que sucedió, pero primero señor Potter no le pregunto a alguien para que colocara su nombre- hablo Dumbledore tratando de apaciguar los ánimos aunque fomentando aún más la enemistad de los demás campeones había Harry para que asi al adolescente no le quedara más remedio que recurrir a él en busca de consejo.

-Director, sin ánimos de ofender parece que su edad ya le está pasando factura si no puede recordar ni siquiera los acontecimientos recientes, pero refrescándole la memoria usted me recordara parado en medio del gran salón dando un juramento mágico donde exprese que no había ingresado mi nombre ni había pedido a alguien que lo hiciera, pero si no quedo claro si quiere puedo volver hacerlo- respondio el niño que vivió quien ya estaba molesto con la situación.

-No va ser necesario Señor Potter, yo creo en lo que usted ha afirmado anteriormente y no me queda la menor duda de que usted no quería entrar en esta competencia- hablo ahora la directora de Beauxbatons que se había dado cuenta de lo irritado que estaba el joven con la situación, por lo que decidió intervenir y de paso fulminar con la mirada a su alumna para que no protestara más, ya después se entendería con ella y le explicaría lo sucedido.

-Gracias directora, por lo menos alguien cree en mi inocencia, ahora si ya han terminado de interrogarme podrían decirme ¿Cómo hacemos para que yo salga de este estúpido torneo? O ¿Cómo demonios termino mi nombre en esa estúpida copa? Que mi prometida está esperando por mí- dijo el queriendo dar por terminada la noche.

-Lo siento, Señor Potter pero una vez que un nombre sale de la copa la persona entra en un contrato vinculante irrompible con el cáliz y si no cumple con las tareas se vería obligado a perder su magia, asi que va a tener que competir- respondio rápidamente Crouch Senior que también se encontraba en el lugar por ser uno de ellos organizadores.

-Pero si yo no coloque mi nombre, me podría explicar ¿Cómo puedo entrar en un contrato vinculante?, en dado caso no estaría bajo él la persona inescrupulosa que coloco mi nombre- volvió a replicar Harry quien iba hacer todo lo posible por salirse de la competencia tanto por su paz, como la paz mental de su prometida quien en esos momentos estaba siguiendo la conversación a través de su enlace y no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando.

-No lo sabemos; señor Potter el cáliz de fuego es un artefacto muy antiguo y no estamos seguro si el vincula al mago por la persona que introduce el nombre o el nombre en sí mismo asi que no le queda más remedio que competir- volvió a decir Crouch.

-En cuanto a su otra pregunta intuyo que tuvieron que colocar un muy poderoso encanto confundus en la copa, y si mis conjeturas son correctas debieron introducirlo bajo el nombre de una cuarta escuela porque si no el artefacto no lo hubiera escogido o en su defecto usted seria el campeón de Hogwarts y el señor Diggory no estaría aquí con nosotros- hablo ahora el falso Moody haciéndose notar en la habitación.

-Bien si ninguno de ustedes puede hacer nada por mí, terminen de decirnos de que se trata la primera tarea para que yo me pueda retirar y colocarme en contacto con mi padrino y mis abogados, porque esto no se quedara asi, alguien esta tratando de implicarme en este torneo con algún fin y no estoy dispuesto a dejárselas fácil- dijo Harry queriendo dar por terminada la discusión.

-La primera tarea se estará llevando a cabo a finales de noviembre específicamente el 21 y en ella ustedes tendrán que demostrar su valor, también tengo que decirles que no pueden recibir ningún tipo de ayuda de sus maestros ni directores, deberán prepararse por sí solos- dijo Ludo Bagman sentando las bases de la primera competencia a la que se debían enfrentar.

Sin más los campeones fueron despedidos de la habitación, a las afueras se encontraron con Hermione quien apenas vio a Harry se lanzó a sus brazos y le transmitió calma, Cedric se acercó a la pareja y les dijo que él creía que no había puesto su nombre en la copa y que iba hablar con sus compañeros de casa, por su parte la francesa simplemente los ignoro e hizo su camino hacia su alojamiento, mientras que Krum se quedó viendo la pareja más de lo debido, porque el curso de los acontecimientos complicaba su plan de conquistar a la castaña y después de ver la manera en que se desenvolvía el adolescente y le hablaba a las personas de autoridad se empezó a preguntas ¿Quién es Harry Potter en verdad?.

Después de su salida, ambos niños fueron recibidos en la sala común de Slytherin por sus amigos quienes le dieron palabras de apoyo y que estaban para lo que necesitaran y que los demás miembros de la casa estaban detrás de él incondicionalmente ya que ellos podían entender la gravedad del juramento que había hecho delante de todos cuando fue llamado su nombre, por lo que ambos niños se fueron a la cama aliviados de que por lo menos las otras serpientes no estaban en contra de ellos, antes de dormirse llamaron a Daysi para que le diera un mensaje a Sirius donde le contaban todo lo que había pasado y que buscara si había una manera de sacarlo del torneo.

 **Feliz navidad a todos mis lectores, este fue el capítulo 45 con Harry ya dentro del torneo, además de ser el último que subo este año, ya que continuare con la historia en enero de 2017. Ya que voy a tomar una pequeña semana de vacaciones y no voy a tener tiempo de escribir el siguiente capítulo, asi que Feliz año también por adelantado y gracias por haberme seguido durante todo este año y espero que el siguiente ya tenga esta historia completa.** **Sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	46. Capítulo 46

**CAPITULO XLVI**

Cuando Sirius se enteró de lo sucedido en Hogwarts decir que estaba furioso era decir poco, porque la realidad era que estaba colérico de que su ahijado hubiese terminado inmiscuido en dicho torneo sin el haber introducido su nombre, por lo que tratando de calmarse un poco llamo a su prima Narcisa, quien no tardó en llegar a la mansión Potter y trato de razonar con el hombre guiándolo hacia donde debía seguir para tratar de sacar a Harry de la competencia, por lo que se pudo ver a los dos Black rumbo al ministerio para entrevistarse con Amelia para ver que se podía hacer, además de enviarle una carta al gerente de cuentas Black para obtener su opinión sobre ello, ya que los duendes eran famosos por encontrar lagunas legales en cualquier contrato y tenían la esperanza de poder sacar al adolescente de dicho torneo para que tuviera que verse sometido al estrés de las tareas.

Al llegar al ministerio, se dirigieron directamente al departamento de la ley mágica donde encontraron a una Amelia un poco ocupada con el papeleo acarreado a partir de los juicios de los mortifagos, los cuales hasta hora habían visto a todos ellos condenados a una larga estancia en Azkaban y unos pocos a beso de dementor, por causa de los graves crímenes que había cometido; sin embargo, no esperaba la visita de Lord Black y su prima esa mañana, y es que la mujer aún no se había enterado de la noticia de que el niño que vivió era un participante del torneo por estar metida de lleno en su trabajo.

-Buenos días Lord Black, señorita Black ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- pregunto la mujer intrigada porque de verdad no sabía que estaban haciendo esas dos personas en su lugar de trabajo.

-¡Yo pensé que ya deberías saberlo!, pero veo que no es el caso, asi que voy a contarte; resulta que la noche anterior fue la elección de los campeones del torneo de los tres magos, todo salió perfecto ya tenían los elegidos de las escuelas participantes, cuando de repente salió un cuarto pedazo de pergamino y ¡sorpresa! hay un cuarto campeón y resulta ser Harry Potter- respondio Sirius contando lo sucedido de manera irónica, debido a que aún estaba molesto por la noticia que le había llegado a través de Daysi esa misma mañana.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!, ¡eso no puede haber sucedido!, se supone que el torneo solo estaba abierto a los estudiantes mayores de edad- hablo la mujer sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Pues aunque no lo creas eso fue lo que sucedió anoche en el castillo, asi que estamos aquí para ver si conoces alguna manera de sacar a Harry de la competencia, como comprenderás él es un participante involuntario y en ningún momento tuvo ganas de entrar en ese estúpido torneo- intervino Narcisa por primera vez revelando la razón de su visita.

-Entiendo, pero ¿están seguros que el no introdujo su nombre y no pidió a nadie que lo hiciera por él?-interrogo Amelia queriendo cubrir todos los escenarios posibles antes de dirigirse a los expertos para que le dieran su opinión.

-Estamos seguros, inclusive mi ahijado anoche cuando fue nombrado se paró delante del gran salón y dio juramento mágico de que no había introducido su nombre y no le había pedido a nadie que lo hiciera, y viendo que aún sigue siendo estudiante de Hogwarts, está claro que no perdió su magia asi que: ¿Qué podemos hacer para sacarlo de la competencia?- dijo Sirius queriendo tener una respuesta rápida a su problema.

-Aún no lo sé, pero esperen aquí en mi oficina mientras yo consulto con un inefable para ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer, porque no me gusta nada que su nombre haya sido introducido , ya que puede ser un intento de arremeter contra la vida de Lord Potter, además de que no estoy muy segura de lo que son las tareas, ya que no pude involucrarme en el torneo como se había pensado por la sobrecarga de trabajo a la que se ha visto sometida mi departamento después de la copa del mundo por los juicios de los mortifagos- hablo Bones en lo que se levantaba de su escritorio para dirigirse con los inefables para hablar del asunto con ellos.

-No te preocupes entendemos, y aquí estaremos esperando- informo Narcisa quien podía entender la gran carga de trabajo que había tenido la mujer en el último mes.

Amelia se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había mencionado, y se encontró con su amigo de confianza dentro del departamento de inefables y le conto todo lo que le había dicho Sirius sobre los acontecimientos, el hombre después de consultar un libro muy viejo que hablaba de las reglas del torneo; le contesto que ya no se podía hacer nada debido a que en el momento que el nombre del niño que vivió salió de la copa los directores debieron declarar el torneo un empate y darlo por terminado, para luego volver a introducir los nombres y dar comienzo a una nueva elección, revelando que ese era una regla que Dumbledore sabia ya que el mismo había ido a consultar sobre eso, por si se diera el caso de que surgiera un problema de algún tipo con la elección de los campeones, asi que el veredicto era que Harry Potter debía competir ya que la copa era un artefacto muy antiguo y después de mucho estudio aun no podían dilucidar si el cáliz de fuego entraba a los participantes en el contrato por el nombre escrito en el papel o por la persona que introducía el nombre, lo cual era una cosa que seguramente Harry no querría averiguar ya que eso implicaría la pérdida de su magia.

La noticia a Sirius no le cayó nada bien , ya que no veía forma de sacar a Harry del torneo pero que Dumbledore tuvo la solución en sus manos y no hizo nada logro que la ira del hombre fuera aún más grande que cuando se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que después de despedirse de Amelia se dirigió con sus prima a Gringotts para ver si los duendes le tenían una respuesta diferente y ellos si tuvieran una solución a su problema, al llegar al banco fueron inmediatamente dirigidos hacia la oficina del gerente de cuentas Black, quien no se encontraba solo ya que junto a él estaba el gerente de la cuentas Potter, lo cual le daba esperanzas a Sirius de que por lo menos tuvieran una respuesta diferente a lo que encontraron en el ministerio.

-Buenos días Lord Black, disculpe que haya involucrado al gerente Potter pero creo que era los que se debía hacer después de todo el involucrado es su cliente- hablo Bogrod apenas se hubieron instalados los dos Black.

-No se preocupe, imagine que algo podía suceder asi que me gustaría saber su opinión ya que venimos del ministerio y la respuesta que obtuvimos allí no fue la más alentadora- respondio el ex prisionero de Azkaban restándole importancia a la presencia de Sharptooth en la oficina.

-Lamentablemente, no tenemos muy buenas noticias después de consultar con los abogados de Gringotts se llegó a la conclusión de que Lord Potter debe participar en el torneo o si no correr el riesgo de perder su magia, si bien él aun es menor de edad también es un menor emancipado que ha reconocido su título, además de que ellos concuerdan que al ser el cáliz de fuego un artefacto muy antiguo no se sabe cómo es que acuerda el trato si a partir del nombre en el papel o la persona que lo introduce en las llamas- hablo el duende exponiendo todo lo que habían dicho los expertos en contratos del banco.

-Eso fue lo mismo que nos dijeron en el ministerio, aparte de que Dumbledore tuvo la oportunidad de volver a reiniciar el torneo y no lo hizo y ahora es tarde para hacerlo- dijo resignado a que debía ir a Hogwarts a darle malas noticias a su ahijados.

-Está en lo correcto eso mismo dijeron nuestros abogados, sin embargo también llegaron a la conclusión de que para que el nombre de Lord Potter saliera de la copa debieron realizar un encanto confundus muy potente o algún otro hechizo con las mismas propiedades e introducir a Lord Potter bajo una cuarta escuela, ya que si lo hubiera hecho como participante de Hogwarts lo más probable es que el fuera el campeón por la escuela, o simplemente no hubiese sido seleccionado por eso creemos que la persona que lo introdujo lo hizo bajo una cuarta escuela y al ser el único representante a la copa no le quedó más remedio que elegirlo- explico ahora Sharptooth revelando la otra parte de la información que tenían.

-Entonces el que quiere perjudicar a mi ahijado trabajo muy inteligentemente para asegurarse de que estaba dentro del torneo, quien sabe que tiene planeado en su contra a lo largo de las pruebas de la competencia porque estoy seguro que el mismo tiene conocimiento de lo que se estará enfrentando los campeones- dijo Sirius resignándose a que Harry debía participar asi no quisiera.

-Usted tiene razón y eso nos da una ventaja a nosotros, pues vera al ser introducido bajo una escuela ficticia Lord Potter no es un representante de Hogwarts y como tal podemos asegurarnos de ofrecerle ayuda en la medida de los posible, ya que nuestros expertos están seguros de su teoría, Harry no es un representante de Hogwarts y por lo tanto es un participante independiente y como tal tiene el mismo derecho que los otros campeones- dijo el gerente Potter tratando de explicar la idea a la que habían llegado los duendes.

-Todo eso está muy bien pero no estoy entendiendo ¿en que se beneficia Harry con esto?- pregunto Narcisa interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

-Aclarando un poco la explicación de mi colega, eso se traduce en que Lord Potter tiene derecho a un alojamiento alternativo si es que asi lo solicita ya que él no es un representante de Hogwarts, además de que nosotros como nación no estamos sujetos a las reglas del torneo podemos brindarle ayuda con las tres tareas y no estaríamos violando ninguna regla ya que no formamos parte del personal de la escuela ni somos miembros de la organización- respondio Bogrod haciendo que Narcisa y Sirius entendieran mejor lo anteriormente dicho.

-Esa es una buena noticia, por lo menos sabemos que mi ahijado no va entrar completamente a ciegas en las tareas y lo del alojamiento alternativo me parece una buena idea, me imagino que con él, ¿viene el derecho a tener compañía en dicho lugar?- pregunto Sirius queriendo saber si había entendido todo perfectamente.

-Usted está en lo correcto, si opta por el hospedaje aparte podría contar con la ayuda externa directamente con él y también nos daría una mejor oportunidad de estar dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts sin levantar ninguna sospecha y poder encargarnos de buscar el horrocrux que está en la escuela, además antes de que lo pregunte como Lady Night es oficialmente la prometida de Lord Potter ella también puede quedarse sin ninguna repercusión por parte del director porque ella sea alumna de la escuela y no sea ningún campeón- respondio Sharptooth exponiendo otras ventajas sobre ese curso de acción.

-Ya veo esto es muy beneficioso para nosotros ya que si hay duendes alrededor de Hogwarts como asesores de Harry nadie se extrañaría de verlos merodeando el castillo, lo cual nos daría más tiempo de ubicar el horrocrux faltante- expreso Sirius dándose cuenta de las ventajas de ese plan de acción.

-Perdón que me meta, pero ¿de quién son esos horrocrux del que tanto hablan?- pregunto Narcisa confundida por lo que estaban hablando y es que a los gerentes de cuentas y a Sirius se les había olvidado que ella no estaba informada de su búsqueda, pero no era tan grave que se hubiese enterado ya que ella estaba bajo juramento con la casa Black, lo cual aseguraba que la información no iba a ser divulgada por ella.

-Es cierto, ¡tú no sabes nada! pues veras Voldemort hizo varios horrocrux, los cuales le permitieron seguir con vida después de aquel trágico Halloween en que los Potter perdieron su vida y Harry se convirtió en el niño que vivió, y nuestros amigos se están haciendo cargo de buscarlos y destruirlos para nosotros, claro con una cuota por sus servicios- respondio Sirius colocando al tanto a su prima de la situación.

-Dejando de lado el tema de los horrocrux creo que sería conveniente que ambos se dirigieran a Hogwarts y colocaran al tanto a Lord Potter de todo lo que se ha discutido aquí, en caso de que la respuesta de Lord Potter sea positiva hágannoslo saber a través de Daysi e inmediatamente habrá una comisión de duendes en Hogwarts para instalar la vivienda temporal en los terrenos- concluyo asi Bogrod la reunión.

Mientras Sirius se hacía cargo de las reuniones en el ministerio y Gringotts en Hogwarts las cosas no eran color rosa, porque cuando Harry y Hermione despertaron esa mañana e hicieron su camino al gran comedor para obtener su desayuno no pudieron evitar las miradas envenenadas de algunos estudiantes pertenecientes a otras casas, quienes a pesar del juramento aun creían que el niño que vivió era un traidor que quería usurpar el lugar de Cedric como campeón de Hogwarts y que de alguna manera él había colocado su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, siendo uno de los más vocales Ronald Wesley quien decía a todo que quisiera escucharlo lo traicionero que era Harry al inscribirse en el torneo y el estaría apoyando a Diggory el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts, lo cual no hacía que el pelirrojo ganara puntos para ingresar al grupo de amigos del Slytherin , sin embargo también estaba la hermana menor del pelirrojo que lo veía con una cara de anhelo como que si siendo parte de la competencia afirmaba lo que ella sabía de él como un héroe, pero dentro de todo Harry podía estar aliviado que sus compañeros de casa creían en él y aunque no lo apoyaban abiertamente tampoco andaban hablando mal a sus espaldas, y es que la casa verde tenía muy claro lo que implicaba un juramento inquebrantable.

-No puedo creer que la mayoría de los estudiantes de esta escuela no puedan entender lo que un juramento de magos significa, a estas horas todos deberían estar conscientes que tu no colocaste tu nombre en esa copa, solamente nuestros compañeros de casa están tranquilos con los acontecimientos porque ellos si saben lo que hiciste ayer en la noche en el gran salón- hablo Hermione mientras se apoyaba en Harry en un sofá de la sala común de Slytherin donde se tuvieron que refugiar junto a sus amigos ya que no se podía estar por los pasillos de la escuela gracias a las tonterías que decían los otros alumnos, sobre todo querían evitar las miradas de los Hufflepuff que aunque escucharon las palabras de Cedric no podían dejar de estar molestos ya que el niño que vivió les estaba quitando el momento de brillar a su casa a través de su campeón.

-Ya amor, tranquila tu sabes muy bien como es la población de la escuela la mayoría no sabe dónde están parados , o a pesar de pertenecer a esta sociedad no comprenden del todo las costumbres, opino que lo mejor que podemos hacer es quedarnos el resto del día aquí estudiando, jugando una partida de cualquier juego a la espera de los ánimos bajen un poco para la hora del almuerzo- dijo Harry aplacando los ánimos de su novia que estaba enojada por la forma en que se comportaban los otros estudiantes a su alrededor.

-Si Hermione, Harry tiene razón mejor nos quedamos aquí y esperamos que los ánimos se calmen para la hora del almuerzo, y asi damos tiempo para obtener respuesta de Sirius porque me imagino que ya le avisaron sobre lo sucedido- agrego Draco tratando de ayudar a calmar a la castaña.

-Estas en lo correcto, antes de ir a desayunar mandamos a Daysi para que le contara todo lo que había pasado y él nos comunicó que estaría yendo al ministerio y Gringotts para ver que se podía hacer, porque él tampoco quiere que participe en el torneo-expreso Harry como cuestión de hecho.

-Entonces solo resta esperar a ver que encuentra tu padrino en sus reuniones- dijo ahora Daphne mientras tomaba un libro y se sentaba a leer.

Entre tanto, Dumbledore no cabía en su oficina de la alegría que sentía desde la noche anterior porque por primera vez sus planes estaban marchando tal cual como los trazo, el niño que vivió estaba dentro del torneo, nadie se dio cuenta de que podían haber elegido los campeones nuevamente, los estudiantes estaban en contra de Harry por querer quitarle el protagonismo a Cedric a excepción de los Slytherin lo cual era de esperarse porque al ser la mayoría sangre pura y uno que otro mestizo estaban al tanto de la implicación de los juramentos inquebrantables, lo cual no tenía mucha incidencia dentro de su esquema ya que ninguno de ellos tenía la capacidad para ayudar plenamente al adolescente, lo cual lo dejaba en la posición de influenciarlo llegado el momento, solo tenía que hablar con Severus y pedirle su ayuda para dirigirlo hacia el en la búsqueda de ayuda para las tareas, presentándolo como el único capaz de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, lástima que sus planes volverían a caerse gracias a la intervención de Sirius.

Por otro lado, Voldemort también se encontraba en si mejor estado de ánimo gracias a la noticia de su subordinado de que había sido capaz de ingresar al mocoso Potter en el torneo tal como lo habían planeado, además de que el director no se había dado cuenta de que su buen amigo ojo loco no estaba actuando como de costumbre, haciéndole el trabajo más fácil a su mortifago ahora solo restaba esperar el momento indicado para su resurrección y regreso a aterrorizar el mundo mágico para que hicieran todo lo que él quería de una vez por todas, por los momentos debía conformarse con los cuidados que le otorgaba Petigrew debido al estado deplorable en el que se encontraba en esos momentos hasta que llegara el tan ansiado día en el que pueda hacer su ritual de resurrección.

Una hora antes del almuerzo Sirius y Narcisa hicieron su llegada a Hogwarts siendo recibido por McGonagall después de que Hagrid le diera aviso que habían visitantes en las puertas de la escuela, ya reunidos con ella se dirigieron directamente a la oficina de Snape sin que Dumbledore se enterara que habían visitas en el castillo, ya que Minerva como subdirectora tenía la potestad de dejar entrar al recinto a las personas según ella lo creyera conveniente, en cuanto entraron en los dominios del maestro de pociones y después de los saludos correspondiente el animago perro le pidió a Severus que buscara a sus ahijados para no tener que repetir la historia dos veces y asi todos los implicados conocen los detalles. Por lo que el profesor de pociones se fue a la sala común de Slytherin regresando en tan poco tiempo junto a Harry y Hermione, donde el primero al ver a su padrino lo primero que dijo fue:

-¿Dime que conseguiste una forma de sacarme del estúpido torneo?

-Lo siento Harry, pero me temo que tendrás que competir tanto los inefables como los duendes coinciden en que debes participar ya que no se sabe a ciencia cierta cómo trabaja el cáliz de fuego, es decir, no están seguros si él toma como vinculante el nombre en el papel o la persona que lo introdujo; por desgracia la única forma de verte fuera la competencia ya paso- respondio Sirius teniendo que quitarle las esperanzas al adolescente quien abrazo a su prometida en busca de confort.

-Entiendo, pero quiero saber: ¿Cuál era la forma de salir del torneo?- volvió a preguntar Harry queriendo tener todos los detalles.

-La única forma era que al momento de que salió tu nombre de la copa, los directores de las escuelas debían reunirse y declarar el torneo como un empate y volver a pedirle a los estudiantes que ingresaran sus nombre nuevamente y asi obtener los nombre de los campeones nuevamente, esta información la sabia Dumbledore ya que días antes consulto a los inefables no sé si los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons lo hacían, también nos dijeron que para que saliera tu nombre tuvieron que colocarte bajo el nombre de una cuarta escuela porque si no deberías ser el campeón de Hogwarts o un su defecto no estar participando en el torneo- respondio el hombre esperando el estallido que estaba por venir, el cual no se hizo esperar por parte de Hermione que dijo:

-Asi que el viejo sabia una manera de sacar a mi Harry de su estúpida competencia y no hizo nada, cuando ponga mis ojos sobre el estará recibiendo algunos hechizos de mi parte, ahora lo que no entiendo si lo metieron bajo una cuarta escuela ¿no se hubiese necesitado el cuarto director para declarar el empate?

-No porque con la presencia de dos directores ya se consideraría suficiente por el cáliz de fuego asi que si se pudiese haber llevado a cabo esta salida perfectamente- respondio Narcisa quien antes de salir de Gringotts le había hecho la misma pregunta a los gerentes de cuenta.

-En mi opinión, yo no creo que Maxime y Kakarov conocían ese hecho porque si no lo hubiesen planteado porque sus estudiantes estaban furiosos con el curso de los acontecimientos, asi que si me preguntan a mi estoy segura que no estaban enterados- intervino McGonagall para tratar de aligerar el ambiente que se estaba poniendo tenso gracias a las emociones de los dos adolescentes.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Minerva si hubiesen estado en conocimiento de esta información ambos hubiesen actuado en consecuencia inmediatamente- opino Severus añadiendo su granito de arena a la conversación.

-Bien, lo cierto es que ahora Harry tiene que competir o si no corre el riesgo de perder su magia, pero tiene la opción de hacerlo bajo sus propios términos- intervino nuevamente el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

-¿Qué no nos has dicho todavía Sirius?- pregunto Harry queriendo conocer todos los detalles inmediatamente.

-Lo que no les he comentado es que los duendes, después de estudiar las reglas del torneo y los términos del contrato vinculante llegaron a la conclusión de que como fuiste introducido bajo el nombre de una cuarta escuela, es decir, no eres representante de Hogwarts y como tal tienes derecho a los privilegios que los otros campeones- respondio el hombre sacando de la oscuridad a su ahijado.

-¿Y que implicarían estos privilegios?- volvió a interrogar el adolescente.

-En primer lugar como debes saber la oportunidad de no presentar los exámenes finales a causa de estar preparándote para la competencia, tienes derecho a un alojamiento alternativo para el torneo y contratar todos los tutores que creas necesarios para realizar tus estudios ya que como no eres el elegido por Hogwarts no tienes por qué asistir a clases este año, plus los duendes se han ofrecido como profesores y al no estar bajo la regla de no ayudar al campeón de su escuela como sí lo son los profesores y directores de Hogwarts, ellos pueden decirte de que trata cada tarea y en consecuencia realizar tu preparación, además de que nos da la ventaja de tener a los duendes dentro del castillo haciendo más fácil la búsqueda del ultimo horrocrux llegado el momento- amplio el animago perro su explicación.

-Me parece perfecto, todo lo que acabas de decir Sirius pero ¿dónde quedo yo en todo esto?, yo no soy ningún campeón asi que no creo que se me permita este privilegio junto a Harry- hablo Hermione queriendo saber que iba a pasar ya que ella no podía estar separada de su prometido gracias a su vínculo.

-No te preocupes eso está cubierto, al ser la prometida de Lord Potter tienes que ir a donde él vaya por lo tanto estarías quedándote en el mismo lugar sin ningún problema, ahora solo queda que Harry tome una decisión; de ser positiva los duendes estarían llegando a la escuela para instalar la vivienda temporal en los terrenos y tanto Sirius como yo estaríamos quedándonos con ustedes para ayudarlos en todo como parte de su sequito además de que podemos hacernos cargo de enseñarles historia de la magia y encantos- respondio Narcisa resolviendo todas las dudas que tenía la pareja.

-Estoy de acuerdo con estos arreglos podemos seguir adelante con ellos, ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- hablo Harry queriendo saber cuál era el siguiente paso a seguir.

-Lo primero es llamar a los duendes para que empiecen los trabajos, Minerva si eres tan amable ¿podrías darle el acceso a la escuela?- pregunto Sirius queriendo dar marcha inmediatamente al plan.

-Por supuesto, mientras ustedes se hacen cargo de comunicarle su decisión al director yo me encargo del acceso y de que los duendes comiencen su trabajo- respondio la mujer dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo posible.

-Bien ahora solo resta ir hacerle frente al directo, lo cual no será una tarea fácil porque se va a comportar como un abuelo que sabe mejor lo que hay que hacer- dijo Hermione no muy alegre por su próximo encuentro con Albus.

-Lo sé, pero no nos queda de otra- agrego Harry mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su prometida.

Y asi la pareja junto a Sirius, Narcisa y Severus hicieron su camino a la oficina del director en lo que McGonagall se dirigía a su despacho para hacer todos los arreglos para la llegada de los duendes, asi como pedirle a Daysi para que llevara el mensaje de parte de Lord Potter con la palabra de que ya eran bienvenidos dentro de las salas del castillo.

 **Este es el primer capítulo que subo es en este año 2017 más largo de lo habitual ya que pensé que debía compensar por la espera espero que les haya gustado y a partir de aquí vuelvo con el ritmo de publicación de un capitulo por semana, sin más me despido hasta el próximo dándoles las gracias de antemano por todos sus review, favoritos y seguidores de la historia, asi como un saludo para los lectores silenciosos.**


	47. Capítulo 47

**CAPITULO XLVII**

En su oficina Dumbledore estaba sentado revisando algunos reportes que le había pasado McGonagall para su aprobación, mientras comía caramelos de limón y uno que otro momento dejaba de lado su labor solamente para pensar en lo bien que sus planes iban hasta los momentos, de acuerdo a los reportes que recibía de las pinturas que estaban alrededor del castillo, que no dudaron en dirigirse al director para comentarle lo que sucedía en los pasillos con los estudiantes y por ende estaba al tanto del trato que estaba recibiendo el niño que vivió por parte de los otros, por lo que se sorprendió cuando una de esas mismas pinturas le comunico que su profesor de pociones se dirigía hacia su oficina junto con Harry Potter, Hermione Night, Sirius Black y Narcisa Black; lo cual era preocupante ya que al no tener conocimiento de que los llevaba a dirigirse a él no tenía manera de formar un plan de contraataque en defensa de cualquier cosa que esas personas quisieran discutir con él, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que prepararse mentalmente y esperar salir airoso del encuentro que se le avecinaba.

-Adelante- respondio el anciano el llamado a su puerta una vez que Snape había pasado la gárgola con la contraseña dándole paso a la comitiva que ya esperaba.

-¡Buenos días!, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar en esta linda mañana de noviembre?- pregunto el director ganándole la curiosidad.

-¡Ayudarnos!, en nada el momento en que podías hacer algo no lo hiciste- respondio Sirius molesto aun con el hombre porque en sus manos tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a su ahijado del torneo.

-Ahora Sirius deberías calmarte, porque no estoy entendiendo nada- respondio Dumbledore con su tono de abuelo porque en verdad no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No entiendes!, pues déjame refrescarte la memoria; unos días antes del torneo fuiste al ministerio y hablaste con uno de los inefables sobre la forma en que debías operar en caso de que surgieran problemas con la elección de los campeones, y entonces cuando el Gran Albus Dumbledore tiene la oportunidad de sacar a mi ahijado del torneo, no lo hace y simplemente dice que tiene que competir o perderá su magia- volvió a decir Sirius todavía molesto con el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Lo siento, por haber pasado esa información por alto, pero lo que deben entender es que, en ese momento las cosas eran un caos y no pensé en esa solución, ahora es muy tarde para hacerlo y Harry aquí seguirá siendo un campeón de Hogwarts- se defendió el viejo entendiendo ahora que Black había encontrado la información que el convenientemente había pasado por alto la noche anterior, porque si, Dumbledore sabía que eso era lo que se debía hacer, pero decidió mantenerse callado debido a que no podía arruinar sus planes.

-¡No me extraña!, si ayer ni siquiera podía recordar un evento reciente menos iba recordar algo de la semana pasada ya que los años le están pasando factura- hablo Harry dándole una mirada de desprecio al director que se quedó sin habla ante el comentario del adolescente.

-Porque no obviamos la memoria a corto plazo del anciano y comuníquenle lo que nos trajo a esta oficina, que no puedo soportar estar más tiempo en su presencia; ya que tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a mi Harry de ese peligroso torneo y no lo hizo, ¿quién sabe con qué intenciones?- intervino Hermione quien estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no hechizar a Dumbledore, el cual en su mente era el único culpable de que su prometido estuviera en peligro en esos momentos.

-Señorita Night le agradecería que tuviera más respeto para conmigo, después de todo soy su director- respondio el hombre molesto por la forma en que ella se había dirigido a su persona.

-Lo siento, pero el respeto se gana y hasta los momentos usted no ha hecho nada para ganarse el mío- volvió a decir la adolescente molesta.

-Bueno a lo que vinimos, director tanto Sirius como Narcisa Black se acercaron a mí para notificarme que como Harry fue elegido como campeón del torneo de los tres magos en el supuesto de una cuarta escuela, él tiene derecho a todos los privilegios como campeón y por eso los duendes estarán instalando una vivienda alternativa en los terrenos, ya la subdirectora se está haciendo cargo de todos los arreglos solo bastaba notificarle a usted- hablo Snape queriendo apaciguar un poco los ánimos declarando de una vez por todas lo que hacían en esos momentos en los aposentos del director.

-Lo siento pero yo no puedo permitir esos arreglos el señor Potter claramente es un alumno de Hogwarts y como tal representa a esta escuela asi que no sé de qué privilegios como campeón me están hablando- respondio Albus no creyendo lo que escuchaba ya que a él no se le había ocurrido que una cosa asi pudiera suceder por lo que esperaba que su argumento fuera suficiente para convencerlos de abortar ese curso de acción.

-Pues yo discrepo con usted, ya que después de consultar con mi equipo de expertos en contratos, a saberse los duendes, llegaron a la conclusión que la única manera de que mi ahijado fue seleccionado, se debe a que su nombre fue introducido bajo el supuesto de una cuarta escuela porque si no, él sería el tercer campeón y no existiera un cuarto competidor ya que su nombre no hubiera salido del cáliz; asi que él no representa esta institución y como tal tiene los mismos derechos que los campeones de las otras dos escuelas de pernotar en una vivienda aparte y tener tutores que lo ayuden con sus lecciones, y antes que se me olvide Lady Night estará alojándose con él; y antes que me salgas con que ella es una estudiante de Hogwarts bajo su autoridad déjeme recordarle que también es la prometida de Lord Potter y como tal de acuerdo con el contrato de compromiso debe ir donde él vaya- contraataco Sirius que en ningún momento había disminuido su molestia hacia el director.

-Aun asi debo insistir que no sigan con ese plan, después de todo no sabemos quién introdujo su nombre en el cáliz y Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico, ¿en dónde más va estar mejor protegido el señor Potter?, sino dentro de las paredes del castillo, y no en los terrenos que no sabemos que se puede colar desde el bosque prohibido- dijo el anciano queriendo jugar la carta de la seguridad, ya que sabía que por el lado de que pertenecía a Hogwarts estaba perdido porque él sabía muy bien que los duendes tenían razón, y para su mala suerte estos eran los mejores en encontrar lagunas legales como esa en cualquier contrato que ellos no hayan realizado.

-¿Cómo que va estar más seguro aquí en el castillo?, por favor director déjeme recordarle, hubo un basilisco arrastrándose por la escuela y nunca te diste cuenta, y el año pasado los dementores atacaron a mi ahijado en varias ocasiones e igualmente no hiciste nada por su seguridad, asi que no me hagas creer que dentro de estas paredes va a estar más seguro que en los terrenos, porque déjame decirte por si aún no lo has entendido; Harry contara con una guardia duende que se encargara de protegerlo y entrenarlo para este torneo, ahora si me disculpa es tiempo de que vayamos echarle un vistazo a lo que están haciendo los duendes, los cuales para este momento ya deben de haber llegado, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en el gran comedor- expreso Sirius queriendo dar por terminada la discusión.

-Sí, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para que retrocedan a su palabra pueden hacer lo que mejor les parezca, pero después no vengan a mi pidiendo ayuda cuando no sepan que hacer- respondio Dumbledore enfadado porque desde que Harry Potter y compañía empezaron a reunirse con él en esa oficina nunca había ganado ninguna discusión en contra de ellos.

-¡Oh!, antes de que nos vayamos ¿qué avances hay en la investigación sobre quien introdujo el nombre de Lord Potter en la copa?- interrogo Narcisa haciendo que todos los demás se pararan en seco antes de cruzar la puerta.

-Si director, ¿Qué avances hay en la búsqueda del culpable?- añadió Hermione ya que ella quería conocer el nombre de la persona que coloco en peligro a su prometido para poder vengarse.

-La investigación va bien, pero aún no tenemos ningún resultado en concreto esperemos que dentro de poco sabremos más, en cuanto sepa algo ustedes serán los primeros en enterarse- contesto el anciano con su mejor cara de abuelo ya que en realidad no existía ninguna investigación porque no le convenía que descubrieran que ojo loco no era ojo loco sino un mortifago disfrazado bajo poción multijugos.

-Dudo mucho que vayamos a obtener ningún resultado, después de todo en ninguno de los anteriores incidentes, su investigación surtió algún efecto para encontrar a los culpables- dijo Harry mientras terminaba de salir del lugar junto a sus acompañantes.

Al salir de los aposentos del director se dirigieron directamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde ya se encontraban los duendes instalando la vivienda, la cual tenía forma de cubo, y al ingresar a ella se podía ver que era más grande de lo que parecía por fuera, ya que en su interior la misma contaba con las suficientes habitaciones para todos los que iban estar ocupándola, además de una sala , biblioteca, comedor y cocina donde casualmente ya se encontraba Daysi preparando los alimentos del almuerzo para que su familia no tuviera que volver al castillo, al igual que ya se había hecho cargo de trasladar las pertenencias de Harry y Hermione, asi como las de Sirius y Narcisa, para que se quedaran de una vez en el lugar.

-Bueno al parecer estaremos fuera de las paredes del castillo por este año y por lo visto ni siquiera debemos regresar para el almuerzo, esta es la mejor idea que se la ocurrido a los duendes- hablo Harry después de inspeccionar sus alrededores.

-Y también me da la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo con mi ahijado, asi que es una situación ganadora también para mí- añadió Sirius que ya se le había pasado un poco el enfado y estaba viendo el lado positivo de las cosas.

Después de eso disfrutaron de un buen almuerzo en familia mientras escuchaban los planes de lecciones que iban implementar los duendes tanto para Harry como Hermione, quienes no iban a continuar asistiendo a las clases en el castillo por el resto del año, entre tanto, en el castillo el ambiente estaba un poco tenso porque ninguno de los dos adolescentes se hicieron presente en el gran comedor para obtener sus alimentos, extrañando asi a su grupo de amigos que hasta ahora no se habían enterado de nada, y solo podían conjeturar que Harry estaba evitando a los demás alumnos y quizás estaba obteniendo su comida en las cocinas o simplemente habían convocado a su elfo personal, pero aun asi les extrañaba que no les hubieran avisado de sus planes, sin embargo sus dudas se vieron contestadas cuando al finalizar el almuerzo Dumbledore se colocó de pie para hacer un anuncio:

-Como habrán notado nuestro campeón más joven no se encuentra entre nosotros- comenzó el viejo con su plan de colocar a los alumnos mucho más en contra del niño que vivió, esperando que esta vez los Slytherin se sumaran- Y la razón es que él mismo decidió no representar a Hogwarts y estará en el torneo como un participante independiente y como tal decidió gozar de los privilegios de ser un competidor del torneo, por lo cual en los jardines podrán ver un tercer alojamiento custodiado por duendes quienes han sido contratados como su seguridad, eso era lo que tenía que decirles, asi que son libre de continuar con sus actividades para este día- y con eso termino su declaración el hombre dejando el gran salón en un estruendo de voces que discutían las disposiciones del adolescente tal como el quería.

No obstante, el director por estar metido en sus pensamientos felices de haber logrado colocar a la población estudiantil en contra de Harry Potter a excepción de los Slytherin quienes no mostraron ninguna emoción sobre lo dicho, no se dio cuenta que su maestro de pociones había abandonado el lugar y se dirigía directamente a los nuevos aposentos del niño que vivió para colocarlo al tanto de lo que había sucedido en el gran salón en esos momentos; por otro lado, los estudiantes de la casa de la serpiente no podían estar más orgullosos de la astucia que había utilizado su compañero para salirse con la suya y estar en la competencia bajo sus propios términos, partiendo de que el mismo no había introducido su nombre en la copa y por lo tanto no era un participante voluntario pero que iba a sacar todas las ventajas posible de ello una cosa que era totalmente Slytherin, lo cual los hacia orgullosos de que el mismo perteneciera a su casa; entre tanto su grupo de amigos se mantenía tranquilos ya que sabían que en algún momento iban a estar teniendo noticias de Harry y Hermione y se iban enterar de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

En el momento que Severus Snape coloco un pie dentro de la vivienda temporal del Harry, los presentes lo único que hicieron fue preguntar ¿Qué había hecho Dumbledore?, por lo que el hombre procedió a narrarles lo acontecido en el gran salón dejando a los otros no tan sorprendidos como esperaba ya que ellos creían que podía suceder algo similar, por lo que le hicieron saber al jefe de Slytherin que los dos adolescentes iban estar obteniendo su cena en el gran salón para poder medir el grado de influencia del director en sus mentes, aparte de tomar la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos y contarles su versión de los hechos; además, de hacerle saber a Draco que su madre se estaba quedando en los terrenos de la escuela y podía visitarla cuantas veces quisiera al igual que sus otros compañeros a los cuales les iban a dar acceso a sus nuevos aposentos para asi pasar el rato entre sí, aunque debían tener todas sus comidas en el gran salón como el resto de los campeones.

Por lo cual, a la hora de la cena se pudo ver a Harry y Hermione entrando al gran salón y haciendo su camino directamente a la mesa de Slytherin, al lugar donde estaban sentados sus amigos, en medio de murmullos y acusaciones por parte de los otros estudiantes, cosa que al único que alegraba era al director quien estaba contento de que sus palabras hubiesen surtido efecto, aunque los demás compañeros de casa del niño que vivió estuvieran callados y no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que Harry y su prometida se sentaron en la mesa, a la espera de ver que iba a decir ellos.

-Chicos me alegra que no estén creyendo todos los rumores que se andan propagando por allí, lo cierto es que los abogados de mi padrino encontraron una laguna legal en el contrato de los tres magos y después de analizarlo y discutirlo decidimos tomarla, la misma consiste en simplemente tener los mismos privilegios de las otras dos escuelas extranjeras, es decir alojamiento separado y tutores para mis clases ya que como no soy un campeón de Hogwarts no debería estar asociado con la escuela- hablo Harry a los miembros de su casa más cercanos a su posición en la mesa para que retransmitieran el mensaje.

-En otras palabras eres un competidor independiente, que no representa ninguna institución- dijo un compañero de grado superior a Harry.

-Exactamente, de acuerdo a la investigación hecha por mi padrino la única forma de que mi nombre haya salido de la copa es que alguien lo inserto bajo el supuesto de una cuarta escuela, y al ser el único inscrito por esa institución el cáliz no tenía otra opción que elegirme, porque si simplemente hubiesen colocado mi nombre entonces yo sería el único campeón de Hogwarts o en dado caso no estuviera inmiscuido en esta competencia en absoluto- le complemento la información el niño que vivió a su compañero de casa.

-Ya veo, entonces no entiendo porque el director no está diciendo nada de esto y deja que los demás estudiantes piensen lo que quieran y se comporten de manera grosera hacia ti- volvió a decir el muchacho no entendiendo la actitud de Dumbledore.

-Ni tu ni nadie, entiende porque Albus muchos nombres hace lo que hace, pero algo si te puedo decir ese hombre no está en sus buenos números conmigo, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a mi Harry de esta locura y no hizo nada, asi que cualquier cosa que diga no la pueden tomar literal porque como ven no está diciendo toda la verdad sobre las cosas- hablo ahora Hermione expresando su disgusto para con el viejo, a lo que el joven solo pudo asentir al igual que otros que estaban cerca entendiendo el pesar de ella, ya que ninguno de ellos quería verse sometido a dicho torneo y fue por eso que ningún Slytherin introdujo su nombre en la copa.

-Cambiando de tema, Draco tengo que decirte que tu madre se está quedando en mi vivienda temporal ya que va ser uno de mis tutores; en realidad me va enseñar historia de la magia y pociones, asi que lo que quiero decirte es que puedes ir a visitarla en cualquier momento que quieras- dijo Harry mirando a su amigo que se alegró por la noticia.

-Gracias, Harry me alegro que voy a estar viendo a mi madre más seguido- respondio el muchacho feliz.

-Y lo mismo va Daphne, Tracy y Blaise, pueden ir a visitarnos cuando lo crean conveniente e incluso pueden hacer sus tareas con nosotros, aunque nos estaremos viendo en la mayor cantidad de comidas aquí en el castillo ya que no podemos desaparecer del todo de la escuela porque Harry debe ser localizable para los organizadores del torneo- intervino nuevamente Hermione haciéndole saber al resto de sus amigos que sus puertas siempre estaban abiertas para ellos.

Y asi continuo el resto de la cena entre conversaciones del torneo y bromas de los amigos de que ahora prácticamente tenían una casa para ellos solo, aunque estuvieran acompañados por todos los duendes y tutores; pasando por alto las miradas de un cierto Viktor Krum que se sentaba en su mesa, y que había estado al pendiente de todo lo que estaban diciendo para saber dónde estaba parado y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione, la cual ni cuenta se daba de su presencia por estar al pendiente de su novio, cosa que enfurecía al búlgaro que no podía entender que le veía al adolescente pelinegro, por lo que trato de tranquilizarse y decirse a sí mismo que ya habría tiempo de demostrar quién era superior después de la primera tarea porque el campeón de Durmstrang estaba seguro de que iba a salir airoso y con la mejor puntuación entre los campeones y asi la castaña iba a ver quién era el mejor mago.

Mientras que por otro lado, Dumbledore no podía evitar ver como los otros Slytherin respaldaban al campeón más joven y hacían caso omiso a lo que había dicho durante el almuerzo, por lo que se debía conformar con el descontento de las otras casas que si estaban haciendo sus declaraciones abiertamente sobre todo los Hufflepuff que aún estaban descontentos de que el niño que vivió le estuviera quitando protagonismo a Cedric, lo único es que no iba a poder aprovechar tan ampliamente el malestar ya que el objeto del mismo no iba estar mucho tiempo dentro del castillo, por lo cual tenía que refinar sus planes y buscar una forma de poder llevar al joven por el camino que el tan cuidadosamente había trazado y que el adolescente insistía en desviarse cada vez que las cosas estaban saliendo tal y como el quería.

Después de la cena Harry y Hermione regresaron a los jardines acompañados por Draco quien quería saludar a su madre, no sin antes obtener una nota del maestro de pociones donde se le daba permiso de pernotar fuera de la sala común de Slytherin, para que pudiera pasar la noche en el alojamiento de Harry y poder compartir más tiempo con su progenitora, charla que se extendió hasta bien entrada la noche, momento en el cual cada quien hizo su camino a su habitación a la espera de ver que iba a suceder con el desarrollo del torneo a partir del día siguiente.

 **Bien este fue el capítulo 47 corregido gracias a la sugerencia de Carol Rosalie Cullen espero que ahora si este mejor estructurado que el anterior.**


	48. Capitulo 48

**CAPITULO XLVIII**

Dos días después de Harry haberse convertido en un competidor independiente Minerva McGonagall fue enviada a la residencia temporal del adolescente, para informarle que debía asistir a una de sus primeras obligaciones con el torneo; debía presentarse para una ceremonia de pesaje de varitas, la cual fue llamada con el fin de ponderar si las mismas se encontraban en perfecto estado antes de comenzar con las pruebas pautadas; la profesora hizo su camino los jardines del castillo y se dirigió directamente hacia el alojamiento del campeón más joven, donde los duendes que custodiaban la entrada la dejaron pasar sin ningún tipo de problema, ya que ella como Severus tenían el permiso de visitar en el momento que quisieran sobre todo para poder hablar de sus planes en la consecución del horrocrux que aún se alojaba en el castillo, y el cual no habían tenido la oportunidad de investigar su ubicación debido a que el director estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos del personal y los duendes que estaban a los alrededores.

-¡Buenos días Minerva!, ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?- pregunto Narcisa apenas vio la mujer ingresar en la sala.

-He venido por Harry, ya que tiene que hacerse presente en un evento previo a la primera tarea- respondio la mujer.

-Ya veo, en seguida lo busco- contesto la ex Malfoy mientras se dirigía a una habitación contigua donde en esos momentos Harry estaba recibiendo su formación en defensa contra las artes oscuras por parte de uno de los duendes contratado como su tutor.

-Siento interrumpir su clase, maestro Silverplate, pero se necesita la presencia de Harry en el castillo para una especie de ceremonia previa a la primera tarea- dijo Narcisa asomándose en la habitación.

-No se preocupe señorita Black, me imagine que en algún momento el joven Lord Potter iba a ser llamado para alguna cosa del torneo, asi que lo mejor es que demos por terminada la clase, ya lo retomaremos una vez que haya terminado su negocio, porque estoy seguro que Lady Night no se podrá concentrar pensando en que está haciendo Harry dentro de la escuela- respondio el duende entendiendo que nada se podría hacer por el momento con su clase que había sido interrumpida.

Y con eso Harry salió de la habitación para reunirse con la profesora de transfiguración, quien se encontraba en la sala ahora degustando de un té cortesía de Daysi a quien le encantaba tener a los invitados de su maestro bien atendidos y ya en compañía de Sirius; el cual había regresado de realizar algunos trámites en Gringotts asi como averiguar si ya se sabía de qué se trataba la primera tarea.

-¡Buenos días profesora!, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber: ¿en qué consiste esta ceremonia a la que debo asistir en la actualidad?- pregunto Harry apenas estuvo delante de la mujer.

-Se trata de la ceremonia de pesaje de varita, en otras palabras se convocó al señor Ollivander para que examine las varitas de cada uno de los campeones y determine si cada una de ellas se encuentra en buenas condiciones para las tareas- respondio la McGonagall sin ningún problema.

-Ya veo y, ¿a qué hora debo estar allí?- volvió a interrogar Harry queriendo saber todos los detalles.

-Dentro de media hora debe estar en el castillo yo misma me encargare de escoltarlo hasta allí- volvió a responder la mujer con total calma, después de darle un vistazo a su reloj y sabiendo que a Harry le gusta saber todos los detalles cuando va a realizar algo.

-Entiendo, sin embargo debo excusarme por unos minutos ya que mi prometida y yo debemos cambiarnos antes de hacer nuestro camino al castillo, ya que ella me está acompañando - hablo el niño que vivió haciendo conocer sus planes.

-Al igual que yo, como uno de sus tutores personales tengo el derecho de conocer todos los detalles de lo que va a suceder en esta ceremonia de pesaje de la varita- agrego Sirius mientras hacía conocido que él también se estaría moviendo a lo largo con ellos.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a su habitación y se colocaron ropa más formal que la que estaban usando en la actualidad, agregando túnicas negras con el escudo de sus respectivas familias en ellas, ya que Harry no podía usar su uniforme habitual de Slytherin debido a que se había declarado participante independiente y por lo tanto no podía aparecerse con un uniforme de Hogwarts, al igual que Hermione que se había desprendido de las clases en el castillo ese año para seguir a su prometido y por lo tanto debía aparecer sin asociación de casa por lo menos hasta que llegara a su fin las clases por ese año.

Una vez cambiados regresaron a la sala donde se unieron a Minerva y Sirius en su camino al lugar donde se estaría llevando la dichosa ceremonia de pesaje, al llegar al lugar pudieron ver que ya se encontraban allí los otros tres campeones asi como los directores de sus escuelas y en el caso de Cedric su jefa de casa, además de los funcionarios del ministerio y una periodista que Sirius identifico en voz baja como Rita Skeeter, y recomendó a los adolescentes que se mantuvieran alejados de la misma ya que ella era conocida por torcer todas las historias que escribía para el profeta; dicha advertencia tuvo que ser implementada inmediatamente porque la mujer apenas vio que el niño que vivió hacia su ingreso a la sala, hizo su camino en línea recta hacia él.

-Hola mi nombre es Rita Skeeter y me gustaría tener una entrevista con nuestro campeón más joven- se presentó la mujer tratando de parecer lo más coqueta posible e ignorando por completo a Hermione, quien se encontraba del brazo de su novio.

-Lo siento señora, pero yo no estoy aquí para hablar con la prensa sino para una ceremonia referente al torneo, si quiere hacer alguna pregunta sobre mi puede perfectamente dirigirse a mi padrino y tutor personal Sirius Black, ahora si me disculpa- contesto Harry mientras se alejaba de la mujer, pero antes de que se pudiera relajar en contra de una pared se escuchó la voz de la campeona de Beauxbatons.

-Exijo saber, ¿Por qué a este niño pequeño se le permitió traer a esa otra niña con él?- expreso Fleur que aunque había escuchado la explicación de madame Maxime aún no entendía como habían permitido que el adolescente compitiera en el torneo.

-Tengo que estar de acuerdo con la señorita Delacour, yo tampoco entiendo que hace la señorita aquí si ella no es ningún campeón- intervino Bagman quien también no entendía la presencia de la adolescente en el lugar.

-En primer lugar yo soy Lord Harry James Potter, y le agradezco a la señorita Delacour que se dirija a mí con respeto la próxima vez, en segundo lugar la presencia de Lady Night aquí se debe a que ella es mi prometida y nuestro contrato de compromiso establece que ella debe estar en donde yo este y más si es un evento público, pero la razón principal de su presencia es que ella es parte de mi comitiva como campeón asi como está la profesora Sprout aquí, aunque el director de Hogwarts también va estar presente- contesto Harry molesto porque ya iban dos veces que la bruja francesa lo llamaba niño pequeño, además de que era una forma de esconder la razón de la presencia de Hermione; ya que ella tenía que estar con el todo el tiempo, porque la verdad era que por causa de su vínculo aun no terminado no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo y por lo tanto ella tenía que estar lo más cerca posible el mayor tiempo posible.

-Lo sentimos Lord Potter, no volverá a pasar- respondio Bagman viendo la gravedad de las consecuencias que podría traerle insultar a dos cabezas de familia tres si le sumaban a Sirius Black que también se encontraba en la habitación y quien no perdió el tiempo en dar su opinión.

-Si espero que no se vuelva a repetir, en cuanto a usted señorita Delacour le agradecería que estuviera más informada para la próxima y hablase con más decoro porque hasta los momentos nadie le ha faltado el respeto- hablo el animago interviniendo en la conversación.

-No se preocupe Lord Black, yo me encargare de que esto no se vuelva a repetir- dijo la directora de Beauxbatons reprochando a su estudiante con la mirada.

Mientras se desarrollaba los acontecimientos nadie se dio cuenta de que Rita estaba escribiendo como loca en una libreta todo lo que estaba pasando, salvo Hermione quien le envió una fría mirada a la mujer en espera de poder confrontarla posteriormente, sin embargo, Harry se dio cuenta del malestar de su novia _"Amor ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas molesta?, si es por lo de hace un momento, ya te diste cuenta que todo está arreglado" "no es por eso que estoy molesta, lo que pasa es que durante todo el intercambio_ _Skeeter_ _estuvo escribiendo todo con esa pluma especial de ella, y estoy segura que mañana en el profeta va a salir algo que no nos favorecerá"_ respondio Hermione aun frunciéndole el ceño a la periodista _"no te preocupes antes de retirarnos tendremos unas palabras con esa mujer, y si escribe algo ofensivo solo tenemos que usar mi fama como el niño que vivió y si eso no sirve simplemente hablamos con nuestro gerente de cuentas y tratamos de conseguir acciones en el periódico y despedirla"_ le dijo él tratando de apaciguarla, _"bien, pero creo que es momento que prestemos atención porque está haciendo su entrada nuestro flamante director"_ culmino la conversación Hermione.

Dumbledore entro en la habitación seguido del fabricante de varitas, quien fue introducido por Bagman a los demás campeones que aún no lo conocían, el pesaje de las varitas transcurrió sin ningún incidente con el hombre revisando cada una de las varitas de los campeones y soltando la información de que la varita de la campeona francesa contenía pelo de veela, lo cual ella confirmo al decir que se trataba de uno de su bisabuela revelando asi su parte velela a los otros competidores y jueces; antes de salir Crouch les recordó que la primera tarea se estaría efectuando el 21 de noviembre y que debían prepararse lo mejor posible con la única pista de que estarían probando su valentía, cuando iban saliendo Rita intento abordar nuevamente a Harry pero fue cortada rápidamente por Hermione quien le dijo:

-Señora Skeeter espero que mañana no salga nada menos que la verdad en ese periódico donde usted trabaja porque si no va tener que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Lo siento Lady Night, pero yo escribiré lo que más convenga a los lectores saber y usted no puede estar restringiendo mi libertad de expresión- respondio la mujer con un poco de sarcasmo al pronuncia el tirulo de la adolescente.

-No me mal entienda, yo no estoy cortándole su libertad de expresión, simplemente le estoy haciendo saber que debe escribir nada más que la verdad de lo aquí aconteció, sin los adornos que usted acostumbra a darle a sus artículos, ¿no es verdad Sirius?- volvió a decir Hermione ahora tirándole la pelota al padrino de Harry.

-Por supuesto, que estas correcta Hermione ya que si no cumple con esa simple petición su trabajo puede verse en peligro- hablo el ex prisionero de Azkaban mirando fijamente a la mujer.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes no tienen la potestad de decir lo que puedo o no puedo hacer además de disponer de mi trabajo como periodista del Profeta- respondio la mujer.

-Eso ya lo veremos señora Skeeter, ya lo veremos, pero una cosa si le advierto si escribe algo ofensivo en ese papel en el que usted trabaja tenga por seguro que sabrá de nosotros- volvió a decir la adolescente molesta.

-Ahora señorita Night yo creo que debería calmarse y quedarse tranquila yo estoy seguro que la señora Skeeter no escribirá nada ofensivo de Harry- intervino el Albus quien había estado en silencio observando el intercambio.

-Lo siento director, pero nadie pidió su opinión en este asunto, además ¿cuantas veces le voy a decir que no se dirija a mí con tanta familiaridad? para usted soy Lord Potter o señor Potter- hablo Harry ante el entrometimiento del hombre.

Y con eso el niño que vivió junto a Sirius y su prometida hizo su retirada del castillo hacia los terrenos donde estaba su alojamiento temporal para tener una pequeña charla con su padrino, y asi saber que había pasado en su reunión en Gringotts y que debido a su asistencia a la ceremonia de pesaje de varita no pudo saber que había encontrado el hombre en el banco; cabe destacar que a Harry le pareció inútil toda la ceremonia a la que se vieron sometidos porque cada mago está en el deber de saber por sí mismo si su varita aun funciona perfectamente o no, pero como todo en el mundo de la magia trabaja sin ninguna lógica se quedó tranquilo y prefirió seguir la corriente de los acontecimientos sin decir ningún argumento.

Una vez que estuvieron instalados en su sala de estar Harry fue el primero en romper el silencio: -Bien Sirius, ¿Qué información conseguiste en el banco?

-Pues ya los duendes saben de qué se trata la primera tarea y no es nada que a mí me guste particularmente- respondio el hombre sopesando como decirle de lo que se trataba a su ahijado.

-Ya no les des más vuelta Sirius y dinos de que se trata de una vez- hablo Hermione impaciente por querer saber a qué se iba estar enfrentando su prometido.

-Dragones… dragones de anidación, cada campeón obtendrá un dragón por medio de un sorteo y deberá enfrentarse al mismo para obtener un huevo de oro de sus nidos, el cual contendrá la pista para la siguiente tarea- dijo el hombre sin mas no pudiendo ocultar más la información.

-Dragones, el estúpido va a enfrentar a tres adolescentes contra madres en anidación ¿en que están pensando estas personas?, ¿por lo menos sabes cuáles serán las especies de dragones que estarán trayendo?- pregunto Hermione exaltada ya que Harry se había quedado sin palabras por la noticia dejando que su novia sintiera el caos que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos.

-Ese es el problema, los duendes saben que habrán dragones porque les encargaron fabricar los huevos de oro y les dieron a grandes rasgos lo que iba a suceder pero no tienen el conocimiento del tipo de dragones que estarán trasladando de una reservación de Rumania, y lo peor es que los mismos estarán llegando a tan solo tres días para la tarea, según el ministerio para que los campeones no descubran a los animales entes de tiempo- contesto el animago pero derrotado por no tener las respuestas que la adolescente quería.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?, ¿Cómo le voy hacer frente a una dragón?- hablo por fin el niño que vivió después de salir del Shock inicial de la noticia.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es prepararte lo mejor posible, mi gerente de cuentas me aviso que el director del banco ofreció a uno de sus domadores de dragón para que te diera clases particulares, pero estas deberán ser dentro del banco para que empieces a tener contacto con los dragones- volvió a decir el hombre aliviando un poco la tensión del ambiente, al por lo menos saber que iba a estar recibiendo algún tipo de orientación.

-Por lo menos una buena noticia, ¿Cuándo estaré recibiendo estas clases del domador de dragón?- volvió a preguntar Harry queriendo ponerse en movimiento lo más pronto posible antes del inicio de la primera tarea.

-Bogrod me dijo que si quieres a partir de mañana comienzan las clases, e incluso ya han buscado un área segura para que Hermione pueda asistir y este lo más cerca posible de ti sin estar inmiscuida directamente en la lección- dijo Sirius compartiendo los últimos detalles que faltaban por decirles.

-Eso está bien, me alegro que hayan pensado en la seguridad de mi Hermione- dijo Harry aliviado por la última declaración, mientras besaba una de las manos de su prometida.

Después de eso, los adolescente retomaron sus clases para luego dirigirse al castillo para tener el almuerzo en el gran comedor como lo venían haciendo hasta ahora; mientras eso pasaba en Hogwarts en alguna parte de Gran Bretaña Voldemort estaba recibiendo la actualización de sus planes, donde se enteró que el niño que vivió había sido seleccionado tal como lo había previsto sin ningún inconveniente, pero no le gusto que el mismo se había proclamado como un competidor independiente quitándole a su espía la oportunidad de acercarse al adolescente, sin embargo, desecho el pensamiento rápidamente ya que lo único que necesitaba del muchacho era que este llegara primero a la copa de los tres magos en la última tareas y estaba seguro que su fiel seguidor se iba a encargar de eso, por lo que se concentró en seguir enseñándole a Petigrew lo que debía hacer cuando llegara el momento de realizar el ritual.

En cuanto a Dumbledore este volvió a su oficina echando humo por la falta de respeto que tuvo Harry para con él en público dejándolo en ridículo, frente a los otros campeones y sus directores, pero lo que más le molesto fue que lo hubiese hecho frente a la periodista del profeta que seguramente escribiría un artículo que aparecería el día siguiente donde no lo pintaría con una buena luz como todo lo que escribía la mujer, lo cual lo dejaba un poco preocupado ya que no sabía que se le ocurriría además de no tener ningún control sobre Skeeter, por ahora solo tendría que esperar y tratar de defenderse una vez que el escrito viera luz.

 **Y ese fue el capítulo 48 espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya vamos rumbo a la primera tarea del torneo. Sin más me despido hasta la semana que viene cuando estaré subiendo el próximo como siempre.**


	49. Capítulo 49

**CAPITULO XLIX**

Al despertar la mañana siguiente Harry junto Hermione no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que se avecinaba al enfrentar en la primera tarea y sin saber si en tan poco tiempo iba a ser capaz de aprender todo lo necesario para poder salir airoso, sin ningún rasguño ya que sabía muy bien que todo lo que le pasara a él su prometida lo sentiría con la misma intensidad, cosa que no le gustaba para nada pero con lo que iba a tener que lidiar ese día; por lo pronto debían levantarse y prepararse para partir hacia el banco y asi recibir su primera lección de cómo domar un dragón, esperando que dichas clases fueran sencillas para que no le tomara mucho tiempo dominar los movimientos y hechizos que iba aprender, debido a que tiempo era lo que menos le sobraba en esos momentos ya que los días se iban acortando para la llegada de la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Cundo los adolescentes salieron de su habitación a desayunar dentro de la vivienda cortesía de Daysi, y asi evitar las personas en el gran salón y poder examinar con calma las noticias de los periódicos con relación a la ceremonia de pesaje de las varitas del día anterior, lo cual no tuvieron que buscar mucho porque en primera plana del profeta se podía ver el titular en letras grandes **"Niño Que Vivió Campeón Independiente del Torneo de los Tres Magos"** junto con una foto de Harry en el momento que el fabricante de varitas examinaba la suya; el articulo relataba con sensacionalismo la forma en que el adolescente le había dado la espalada a su escuela y compañeros optando por no representar a Hogwarts siendo un estudiante perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin, de acuerdo a comentarios mal intencionados de algunos alumnos de la institución en la cual destacaba la declaración de Ronald Wesley donde tachaba al niño que vivió de ser una persona sin orgullo para con la escuela, asi como de tramposo al ingresar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, sin aclarar que Harry ya había hecho un juramento mágico dejando por sentado que él no había introducido su nombre y no le había pedido a alguien que lo hiciera por él.

Además, de señalar que el llamado salvador del mundo mágico era un ser arrogante que no respetaba a las personas con autoridad, procediendo a relatar el incidente con Dumbledore y Ludo Bagman desde el punto de vista de la periodista sin retratar la otra cara de la moneda donde ambos hombres se buscaron las respuestas que consiguieron, al igual señalaba que el campeón más joven había asistido a la ceremonia en compañía de su prometida, la cual no estaba permitida en el lugar, simplemente para cumplir con los caprichos de la misma, sin mencionar que Harry la había declarado como parte de su comitiva como campeón; dejando asi un mal sabor de boca a todos los huéspedes de la vivienda temporal, quienes ya estaban pensando en lo que podrían hacer contra la influencia dañina de la periodista de cara a los habitantes del mundo mágico, quienes eran propensos a creer todo lo que Skeeter escribía en el profeta aumentando asi el rechazo de los estudiantes de Hogwarts para con el niño que vivió.

Una vez desayunados y listos, el grupo conformado por Harry, Hermione, Sirius y Narcisa hicieron su camino había la oficina de McGonagall para hacerle saber que iban a estar saliendo de los terrenos del castillo y de paso usar su red flu para trasladarse directamente al banco, y asi evitar pasar por el caldero chorreante o caminar al pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade y poder pasar por alto los cuchicheos de las personas a causa del artículo del periódico, el cual era otro motivo por el que los Black iban hacia Gringotts, ya que los mismos esperaban recibir asesoría de su gerente de cuentas para ver que podían hacer, si saber que el ministro de magia después de leer el artículo ya estaba en su camino hacia el diario El Profeta para tratar de resolver el problema debido a que el mismo no se podía permitir que difamaran la figura del niño que vivió después que este le había dado un impulso a su carrera política.

Cuando llegaron a Gringotts fueron recibidos por Sharptooth quien los esperaba fuera de la red flu publica del banco, cuando el grupo termino de salir de la chimenea inmediatamente fueron dirigidos hacia las profundidades de la institución donde se estaría llevando a cabo la lección, por lo que en el trayecto Sirius aprovecho para interrogar al gerente de cuentas Potter:

-Me imagino, que has visto lo que salió publicado hoy en el profeta y me preguntaba si ¿habrá la oportunidad de hacer algo en contra la mujer?

-Por desgracia si ya leí lo que esa periodista, pero lamento decirles que legalmente no se puede hacer nada ya que en el mundo mágico no hay leyes que regulen los medios de comunicación, y es por eso que Skeeter siempre se ha salido con la suya a lo largo de los años, la única manera que veo para poder frenarla es que compren acciones del profeta y hablen con ella como sus jefes para ver que consiguen- respondio el duende dando la única opción que tenían.

-Ya veo, entonces te pido que inviertas en ese periódico en mi nombre y trata de comprar algunas acciones bajo el apellido Potter- hablo Harry dándole el visto bueno a su gerente de cuentas para que obtuviera una participación en el periódico en su nombre.

-También has eso por mi Sharptooth, mientras más acciones tengamos mayor posibilidad de ir en contra de esa periodista de chismes- agrego Hermione que no veía el momento de vengarse de la mujer por lo que había escrito acerca de ella.

-No se preocupen, una vez que los deje con su instructor me hare cargo de todo y al final de la tarde ya serán dueños de un paquete de acciones del Profeta- contesto el duende el cual ya veía nuevas ganancias en su futuro gracias a su acuerdo comercial con sus clientes.

-Sharptooth habla también con Bogrod para que compre algunas acciones en mi nombre también para ver si llegamos a la mayoría de acciones y podemos tener el poder de despedir a Rita- agrego el animago perro quien había estado atento al intercambio.

-Por supuesto yo le digo, ahora si me siguen a través de esta puerta nos encontraremos con Tigerstooth quien será el encargado de instruir a Lord Potter en el fino arte de domar un dragón- dijo el gerente de cuentas mientras los dirigía a través de la entrada de una cueva donde se encontraba efectivamente otro duende junto con un dragón.

Una vez dentro de la cueva se encontraron con el tutor que estaría a cargo de su lección el cual apenas los vio dijo: -¡Buenos días!, me alegro que hayan llegado puntual.

-¡Buenos días maestro Tigerstooth!, ya estoy listo para iniciar la lección lo más pronto posible para saber qué hacer con la primer tarea del torneo- respondio Harry el saludo dispuesto a comenzar su clase.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora sin son tan amables Lord Black y su prima se pueden retirar con Sharptooth y Lady Night me puede acompañar al área designada para ella- volvió hablar al duende mientras conducía a Hermione a una parte de la cueva que estaba pintada con varias runas protectoras que servirían para mantenerla a salvo de cualquier peligro aunque el duende estaba seguro que no iba a pasar nada, y se despedía de los otros dos ya que no quería a mas nadie que pudiera entorpecer el curso de su clase, simplemente permitió que llegaran hasta allí para que lo conocieran y pudieran observar el ambiente donde el adolescente iba aprender como domar un dragón.

-Lady Night, esta área tiene unas fuertes protecciones hechas con magia duende que no permitirán que nada te haga daño una vez puestas en marcha, pero nada impide que usted salga del lugar, asi que le voy a pedir que se mantenga detrás de ella todo el tiempo hasta que yo le indique lo contrario- prosiguió el maestro dando las instrucciones.

-Ahora Lord Potter, lo primero que tiene que saber de los dragones es que son bestias nobles, cuya piel es la más impermeable a los hechizos solamente superada por la piel de basilisco y es por eso que cuando fallece un dragón la misma es utilizada para confeccionar chalecos a prueba de magia, asi como guantes y botas; sim embargo estos tienen su debilidad en los ojos y la nariz, le digo esto solo en caso de emergencia porque aquí aprenderá a cómo lidiar con ellos sin el uso de la magia- comenzó la lección Tigerstooth.

-Entiendo, entonces en la prueba solo atacare al dragón en un caso extremo en donde sus enseñanzas no funcionen- dijo Harry sopesando las palabras del duende mientras que Hermione también internalizaba la información en caso que debería transmitírsela a su novio en un caso de emergencia.

-Exactamente, pero espero que no llegue esa posibilidad, pero en dado caso los hechizos que eran más efecto son los cortantes con una buena puntería a las áreas que ya le mencione anteriormente, para eso le voy a pedir que le diga a su tutor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que lo oriente en esa área- prosiguió el maestro indicándole los pasos a seguir en caso de emergencia- Es momento de que nos acerquemos al dragón; este espécimen que tenemos aquí es un Ridgeback Noruego es una raza peligrosa como todos pero no tanto como el colacuerno húngaro ya que este último tiene púas venenosas en su cola, le recomiendo que una vez que termine esta lección busque un libro de las especies de dragones y estudie las características de cada uno de ellos ya que no sabemos a qué se va estar enfrentando- volvió a decir Tigerstooth .

-Por supuesto, eso es algo que voy hacer aunque ya mi prometida está pasando por su cabeza todos los libros que tenemos y parece que tendremos que hacer una parada en la librería o en la biblioteca de la mansión Potter porque en la vivienda temporal no tenemos ningún libro que hable de dragones- dijo Harry quien estaba siendo bombardeado por los pensamientos de su novia en busca de si tenía algún libro que tuviera la información que necesitaba, debido a que durante la clase habían decidido mantener su conexión abierta en caso de que necesitara una alerta silenciosa para ejercer cualquier acción, lo cual también era un entrenamiento para la primera tarea ya que utilizarían el mismo método para tener dos puntos de vista de la situación.

-Me parece excelente, ese curso de acción ahora vamos a empezar la lección en sí; para ganarse un dragón al igual que los hipogrifos debemos inclinarnos delante de ellos como señal de respeto de esta manera- dijo el duende mientras se inclinaba delante de la bestia mientras y Harry lo imitaba, despertando la curiosidad de la bestia delante de ellos quien los observo y estudio para presentar su acuerdo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Ahora, debemos acercarnos para que pueda reconocer y familiarizarse con nuestro olor corporal, asi como sentir nuestra magia- continuo indicando el maestro mientras hacían lo que iba diciendo, a lo que el dragón acerco su nariz para olfatear a ambos sintiendo dos firmas mágicas provenientes de Harry lo que hizo que la misma rugiera, pero para sorpresa del adolescentes y su novia pudieron entender lo que el animal decía _"Harry amor, son cosas mías o pude entender lo que dijo"_ pregunto Hermione mentalmente porque ella pudo escuchar de forma clara como el dragón preguntaba con una voz femenina porque su novio tenía dos firmas mágicas conectadas a él, _"no amor, no son cosas tuyas yo también pude entender los que dijo y creo saber porque, pero primero déjame confirmarlo con nuestro instructor"_ le respondio el varón mientras dirigía su atención al duende.

-Maestro Tigerstooth disculpe que lo interrumpa pero debo hacerle una pregunta- hablo Harry mientras se dirigía al mismo.

-Dígame Lord Potter, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto el maestro prestándole atención a su alumno.

-Bueno yo quería preguntarle, ¿si los dragones son una especie de reptiles, familia de las serpientes?- y con eso Hermione entendió hacia donde se dirigía Harry con la pregunta.

-Sí, ellos son reptiles y comparten algunas características con las serpientes pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Lo que pasa es que hace un momento cuando nos acercamos, y la dragona rugió pude entender lo que dijo al igual que mi novia asi que estoy asumiendo que puedo comunicarme con ella a través de la lengua pársel, y si me permite quisiera probar esa teoría- hablo el adolescente dejando al duende sorprendido quien no había pensado en esa posibilidad pero valía la pena intentarlo, para que le fuera más fácil a su alumno razonar con las dragonas y hacerles entender que había lago que no pertenecía a sus nidos.

-Adelante, Lord Potter puede hacer su experimento, en caso que funcione las cosas serán más fáciles para usted durante la primera prueba del torneo.

Y con eso Harry se acercó nuevamente a la dragona y repitió los pasos que le había indicado el duende para proceder hablar en pársel _**"saludos madre, mi nombre es Harry Potter y hace unos momentos puede entender lo que dijo, asi que quisiera contestarle su pregunta" "saludos Harry Potter, mi nombre es Astaroth y si tengo curiosidad por saber ¿Por qué llevas dos firmas mágicas contigo?**_ **"** respondio en interrogo la dragona con algunos rugidos intrigada por saber lo que estaba pasando con el humano pero antes de que él pudiera responder escucho los pensamientos asombrados de su novia _"¡Oh por Merlín Harry! Puedes comunicarte con la dragona!" "Si lo se esto es impresionante"_ contesto el antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacia el animal del cual ahora conocía su nombre _**"Eso se debe a que comparto un vínculo de alma con mi novia que esta por allá"**_ dijo mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba Hermione, a lo que la Astaroth movió su cuello y visualizo a la adolescente detrás de la barrera _**"Ya veo, pídele a tu compañera que se acerque para poder verla"**_ respondio la dragona intrigada por la pareja, y todo eso pasaba ante los ojos incrédulos de Tigerstooth que nunca se le ocurrió conseguir un hablante de pársel para tratar con los dragones _**"Esta bien, pero primero déjame avisarle a nuestro instructor para que sepa que mi prometida se va acercar a nosotros"; "Estoy de acuerdo, de paso dile que la comida que nos sirvieron el día de hoy estuvo deliciosa y que esperamos recibir más de ella pronto y que le agradecemos la forma en que nos tratan aunque quisiéramos estirar un poco las alas, pero entendemos nuestra función dentro de este lugar"**_ contesto el animal estando de acuerdo con el curso de la acciones.

-Maestro Tigerstooth, le explique a la dragona que tengo dos firmas mágicas porque tengo un vínculo de alma con mi prometida, y ahora ella quiere conocer a mi compañera, asi que le estoy avisando que Hermione estará saliendo de la barrera y uniéndose a mí- hablo Harry en lo que le hacia una seña a la adolescente para que se uniera a ellos.

-Bien, pero espero que sepan lo que están haciendo- respondio el duende un poco temeroso por lo que estaba viendo.

-No se preocupe, yo he estado siguiendo toda la conversación y Astaroth como se llama la dragona no ha sido más que amable para con mi Harry y por lo que puedo percibir solo tiene curiosidad de conocerme, al igual que dijo que la comida que les sirvieron en la mañana fue de su gusto y que esperaban más de lo mismo pronto, además de manifestar su deseo de estirar las alas aunque no se queja del trato recibido por ustedes y entiende su función dentro del banco- expreso la adolescente en cuanto se unió a ellos.

-Me alegro escuchar eso, y veré que se puede hacer para cumplir con su petición transmítanle eso- dijo el instructor sorprendió por la nueva información y feliz de que los dragones no les tuvieran rencor por estar en el banco custodiando las bóvedas de los clientes más importantes, además de sopesar la idea de plantearle a sus superiores la posibilidad de buscar y contratar un hablante de la lengua de la serpiente exclusivamente para el manejo de los dragones y asi poder saber las necesidades de los mismo, además de plantear la idea de buscar un área resguardada para que los mismos pudieran volar libremente.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras, Hermione junto a Harry se acercaron a la dragona la cual reconoció, las mismas firmas mágicas en ella y con eso pudo constatar que lo que el varón estaba diciendo era correcto y ella era su compañera; luego Harry le explico que su novia podía entenderle gracias a su vínculo, mas no podía hablar el mismo lenguaje asi que él serviría de traductor, le explicaron lo que los había llevado a tomar las clases para domar dragones, a lo que la misma le dio consejos de cómo tratar con otras hembras de especie diferente a la de ella, al igual que consejos a la hora de tocar el nido de cualquier madre de anidación dejando asi al niño que vivió un poco más tranquilo de cara a la primera prueba del torneo al saber que tenía una forma de lidiar con los dragones y que no sería tan peligroso como lo había visto al principio cuando se enteró de la noticia, por lo que su tutor dio por concluida las lecciones y procedido a conducirlos hacia la oficina de su gerente de cuentas.

Donde se encontraban Sirius y Narcisa quienes junto a Sharptooth y Bogrod pasaron toda la mañana negociando las acciones del profeta consiguiendo asi una participación del 55% distribuidos equitativamente como propiedades Potter, Night y Black; y es que mientras estuvieron en el banco recibieron una carta del ministro de magia expresando su pesar por el artículo del periódico, además de indicarle que hizo todo lo posible por conseguir que Skeeter escribiera uno nuevo donde aclarara lo que en verdad sucedió ese día sin éxito debido a que la misma se amparó en la norma de la libertad de expresión recibiendo el apoyo del director del profeta a causa de que el ejemplar de ese día se había vendido como pan caliente; y es que el ministro se enteró la verdad de los acontecimientos gracias a Ludo Bagman quien le narro paso a paso a lo sucedido ese día en el pesaje de la varita.

Sin contar que Amelia Bones echaba chispas, a causa de que no podía hacer nada para ayudar al niño que vivió con el articulo ya que en el mundo mágico no existían leyes que regularan los medio de comunicación y en pocas palabras estos podían escribir lo que quisieran sin ninguna consecuencia grave a menos que la información sea delicada y el involucrado estar sometido a algún juicio o escándalo que haya llegado al ministerio o el Wizengamont, pero como no se cumplía ninguna de esas reglas ella estaba atada de manos.

Y con los negocios hechos el grupo abandono la sede del banco rumbo a la mansión Potter para buscar los libros sobre los dragones que les había recomendado su tutor porque aunque tuvieran un plan ya formulado nunca estaba demás conocer a su enemigo, además de que antes de volver a los terrenos del castillo iban hacer una visita al diario El Profeta y tener una pequeña conversación con cierta periodista.

 **Este fue el capítulo 49 espero que les haya gustado, lo subo un día antes de lo habitual debido a que no se si mañana tendré la oportunidad sin más me despido hasta la semana siguiente cuando estaré colocando un nuevo capítulo como siempre.**


	50. Capítulo 50

**CAPITULO L**

En la mansión Potter, Harry y Hermione revisaron la biblioteca con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos en busca de todos los libros de dragones que poseían mientras que Narcisa y Sirius se habían desviado al Profeta a colocar su reclamo, decisión a la que llegaron momentos antes de hacer su partida del callejón Diagon hacia sus destinos, dándole asi a Sirius la autoridad de hablar en nombre de ellos ante el director del periódico para conseguir una disculpa o una retractación de Rita por todo lo escrito.

La llegada de los Black no paso desapercibida para ninguno de los trabajadores del diario mágico, ya que apenas estos colocaron un pie en las instalaciones todos comenzaron a murmurar ideas sobre el motivo que los llevaba esa mañana a su lugar de trabajo, y todos coincidían en que estaban allí a causa del artículo de Skeeter; y es que la mujer tampoco era muy querida entre sus compañeros de labores debido a que ellos no estaban de acuerdo con los artículos de ficción que esta publicaba, los cuales no eran prohibidos por el editor y el director porque estos generaban las mayores ventas del papel en todo el mundo mágico, dejando asi grandes ganancias en sus bolsillos, además de que los valientes que se enfrentaron a ellos en relación a los artículos de la periodista terminaron perdiendo su empleo.

-Buenos días señorita, podría decirle a su jefe que Lord Sirius Black y su prima quieren hablar con él- dijo Sirius en cuanto estuvieron en frente de la recepcionista de la oficina del director.

-Por supuesto Lord Black, si son tan amables se pueden sentar aquí mientras esperan ya que no se si el director está ocupado revisando algunos artículos con la señorita Skeeter, para ser publicados el día de mañana- contesto la joven con todo respeto a la figura que estaba frente a ella mientras le indicaba dos sillas cómodas a sus huéspedes.

-Tanto mejor, dígale que lo que tenemos que hablar con él también tiene que ver con ella y que se puede quedar para la reunión- hablo ahora Narcisa dejando que la misma entrara a la oficina de su jefe.

-Señor, lo siento por interrumpir pero afuera se encuentra Lord Black junto a su prima y quieren hablar con usted- comunico la secretaria apenas se asomó en la oficina de su jefe.

-Bien hágalos pasar, Rita puedes retirarte seguiremos revisando su artículo una vez que haya terminado la reunión con Lord Black- dijo el hombre resignándose a escuchar otra queja sobre el escrito de la mujer que tenía al frente, pero igual que al ministro se iba a amparar en la libertad de expresión que tenían los magos a la hora de escribir.

-Eh… director la señorita Black dijo que la señorita Skeeter se podía quedar cuando se enteró que usted estaba reunido con ella- volvió a decir la joven impidiendo que la mujer se levantara de su asiento.

-Bien, como sea hágalos pasar- respondio nuevamente el hombre dándose cuenta que estas personas venían con un enfoque diferente al ministro de magia, quien primero se entrevistó con su empleada y como no consiguió nada con ella se dirigió hacia el para hacer su reclamo.

Y con eso la secretaria salió de la oficina, para indicarle a los visitantes que podían entras en ese momento al lugar; cuando estuvieron dentro pudieron notar la forma altiva en la que estaba sentada Skeeter confiada en que no podían hacer nada para que ella se retractara de lo que había escrito, si bien ella sabía que había redactado medias verdades no se iba a dejar amilanar por los reclamos de estas personas siempre y cuando el director estuviera conforme con las ventas del periódico y después de todo para ella, no estaba haciendo nada malo al embellecer sus historias ya que la verdad era demasiado sosa para ser presentada a la sociedad mágica, y estos tenían la culpa por creer en todo lo que estaba escrito en el Profeta sin cuestionar su veracidad.

-Buenos días Lord Black, mi nombre es David Somerset ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?- hablo el director del diario, sacando de sus pensamientos a Rita e indicándoles a los recién llegados los lugares donde se podían sentar.

-Yo creo que esa pregunta esta demás, ya que usted sabe muy bien cuál es el motivo que me trajo a este lugar, después de todo el ministro ya estuvo antes colocando su queja- contesto Sirius no dejando ninguna duda con el motivo de su visita.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero sostengo la posición que adopte frente al ministro, en el mundo mágico no existe ninguna ley que regule lo que se imprime o no en cualquier periódico, existe libertad de expresión para todo aquel que quiera expresar su opinión en cualquier papel- índico el director del diario.

-Y estamos de acuerdo con eso. En lo que no coincido con usted es en el hecho de que el artículo de la señorita Skeeter era una ninguna opinión porque ella describió los hechos como si hubieran pasado asi exactamente, prefiriendo mostrar bajo una mala luz a Lord Potter y Lady Night- intervino Narcisa no creyendo el descaro de esas personas queriéndose amparar en el lema de libertad de expresión.

-Exactamente, dígame señor usted verifico que la historia de su periodista fuera cierta, ¿se comunicó con los involucrados para verificar que las citas que estaba haciendo estuvieran redactadas exactamente como las dijeron?, o se enteró de ¿cuál fue el detonante de la discusión de Dumbledore con mi ahijado?; porque déjeme decirle que yo estaba allí como tutor de Lord Potter y nada de lo que escribió su empleada paso asi- prosiguió Sirius dejando claro su reclamo y su punto de vista.

-Lamento decirle, que ya la historia se imprimió y se vería muy mal que nosotros nos retractáramos ahora, adonde quedaría la credibilidad de nuestro diario- respondio el hombre no dando su brazo a torcer y entendiendo que en realidad Rita si había embellecido demás su artículo.

-Y al fin de cuentas que importa lo que hayamos impreso, si ya le gente lo leyó y después de todo es su pablara contra la mía- hablo por primera vez Skeeter durante todo el encuentro.

-Tiene usted toda la razón es su palabra contra la de nosotros, pero ¿cual tiene más peso?, la de una simple periodista o la de Lord Black, creo que sería una difícil decisión para el público, imagínese creerle a una simple ciudadano o a un miembro prominente de la sociedad el cual no hace mucho recibió justicias siendo absuelto de un crimen que no cometió- expreso Narcisa dejando sorprendidos a sus interlocutores quienes no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

-Asi que como ven, lo queremos que aquí la señorita Skeeter escriba un nuevo artículo donde se disculpe por lo impreso el día de hoy y en donde narre los hechos tal cual cómo sucedieron, y que sus próximos escritos sobre mi familia sean completamente verdaderos, porque no nos oponemos a que publique cosas que tengan que ver con nosotros siempre y cuando sean la verdad- demando Sirius dando por fin la razón por la que se encontraban en aquella oficina.

-Como les dije yo no puedo hacer eso porque nos veríamos mal ante el público y comenzarían a cuestionar todos nuestros artículos impresos anteriormente- contesto el director del diario asustado por las implicación de un enfrentamiento de voluntades entre Lord Black y Skeeter ya que estaba totalmente seguro que ganaría el primero, porque gozaba de una buena posición en la sociedad y con un buen oído por parte del gobierno.

-Bien, que no se diga que no lo intentamos entonces señorita Skeeter esta despedida y usted señor Somerset también, ya que ninguno quiso dar su brazo a torcer por las buenas- hablo Sirius ya molesto por la actitud de los dos individuos.

-¡Ustedes no pueden hacer eso!, ¡no tienen la autoridad para despedirme!, hasta donde yo sé ustedes no tienen ninguna participación en el periódico- exclamo Rita alterada por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Eso es cierto ni los Black ni los Potter tienen acciones en el profeta, y tampoco forman parte de la junta directiva, asi que no tienen la autoridad para hacer ningún despido- agrego el director del periódico no entendiendo las atribuciones que se estaban tomando las personas sentadas delante de él.

-Tienen razón, no teníamos ninguna participación en el Profeta pero resulta que esta mañana mi gerente de cuentas y el gerente de la cuentas Potter y Night se dieron cuenta que las acciones del diario estaban en ventas y compraron el 55% de ellas, asi que ahora tenemos la mayoría de ellas y por lo tanto no necesitamos de una reunión de la junta para ejercer nuestra autoridad, ya que somos dueños de más de la mitad del periódico ¿no les parece perfecto?- alego Sirius con una sonrisa en su rostro al ver las reacciones de los otros dos.

-Asi que les sugiero que vayan recogiendo sus cosas, pero como nosotros somos indulgentes todavía les vamos a dar la oportunidad de retractarse de lo publicado en la edición pasada, ustedes deciden: ¿qué quieren hacer?- intervino Narcisa dejando la decisión en las manos de Skeeter y Somerset.

-¿Saben que esto extorción y está mal verdad?- pregunto el hombre aun no creyendo lo que oía.

-¡ah! Esto está mal, pero no está mal difamar a la personas a través de un artículo a medias donde no se detalla lo que realmente sucedió, ¡no eso si no está mal!, estamos esperando ¿Qué deciden?- volvió a decir el Black ya molesto por la actitud que estaban tomando.

-Está bien, reescribiremos el articulo colocaremos todo lo que paso y no editaremos ninguna de las palabras dichas- respondio el director del profeta resignado ya que no quería perder su empleo.

-Director, ¡usted no puede hacer eso!, asi ellos ganan- exclamo nuevamente Skeeter que no creía lo que estaba diciendo su empleador.

-Si Rita, esto es lo que hay que hacer, si quieres acepto tu renuncia, pero tienes que entender que estamos acorralados o hacemos lo que nos dicen o nos quedamos sin trabajo- respondio Somerset detallándole lo que les podría pasar.

-Bien, escribiré una retractación y detallare exactamente lo que pasó en el pesaje de varitas- acepto la mujer a regañadientes sabiendo que no podía quedarse sin trabajo ya que en el mundo mágico no abundaban los diarios y el profeta era el que mejor pagaba.

-Me alegro que hayan entendido, les recuerdo que si vuelve a suceder otra vez algo como esto están despedidos, no nos oponemos a que escriban de nosotros pero si a que escriban medias verdades o coloquen palabras en nuestras bocas que no hemos pronunciado, asi que tengan cuidado con lo que publican en lo sucesivo- finalizo la reunión el padrino del niño que vivió, que no veía el momento de irse a la mansión Potter para tener el almuerzo con sus ahijados y poder regresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y con eso los Black salieron del profeta dejando al director y a la periodista estrella sopesando la mejor manera de escribir la retractación que querían esas personas; entre tanto Sirius y Narcisa llegaron a la mansión donde fueron recibidos como siempre por Daysi quien los condujo hacia el comedor donde los esperaban Harry y Hermione ansiosos por saber cómo les había ido en el diario, por lo que no perdieron tiempo y procedieron a narrarles todos los acontecimientos mientras degustaban sus alimentos, para luego trasladarse a los terrenos de Hogwarts y comenzar con la preparación de cara con el enfrentamiento del Dragón.

A la mañana siguiente cuando recibieron el profeta en primera plana decía **"La Verdad de lo que Sucedió en la Ceremonia de Pesaje de Varitas"** por Rita Skeeter, en donde la mujer comenzaba pidiendo disculpas por el artículo anterior y relataba los hechos tal cual como pasaron dejando a Dumbledore como un entrometido y falta de respeto para con la cabeza de una familia, lo cual hizo que el hombre se molestara ya que una vez que todos en la escuela obtuvieron una copia del papel y leyeron el articulo le estaban dando malas miradas que deberían estar destinadas al niño que vivió como había sucedido el día anterior, y lo peor de todo es que el susodicho no se encontraba en el desayuno en el gran salón sino que estaba en su vivienda temporal, sin saber si lo llegaría a ver en el resto del día.

Mientras el director de la escuela se retorcía por lo leído en el Ministerio, Fudge estaba sorprendido por lo que leía ya que habían logrado lo que el no pudo y habían conseguido una retractación del diario, cosa que lo dejaba intrigado por no saber cómo lo hicieron hasta que Amelia lo saco de su miseria, ya que entro a su despacho con una misiva dirigida a él donde el niño que vivió le daba las gracias por su intervención en su nombre y le explicaba que ya temían que algo asi iba a suceder y por lo cual habían decidido comprar acciones del diario y asi protegerse de futuras difamaciones, situación que lo sorprendió ya que fue un movimiento inteligente de hacer de acuerdo con Bones ya que ella veía en el futuro del adolescentes muchos acontecimientos que se podrían someter al escarnio público y por lo tanto necesitaban que siempre se redactara la verdad.

Harry hizo presencia dentro de Hogwarts durante el almuerzo, donde fue acosado por varios de sus compañeros de casa para saber si lo que estaba impreso ese día en el periódico era cierto, recibiendo asi la confirmación del mismo y dejando aún más mal parado al flamante director ante la casa de Slytherin y algunos miembros de otras casas que tenían amistad con las serpientes; entre tanto, Snape estaba disfrutando la cara de su empleador molesto porque otro de sus magníficos planes se iba por la borda, ya que cada vez que intentaba manchar la imagen del adolescente las cosas no le salían como quería; por lo que Albus decidió una sabia retirada por los momentos y esperar a ver que iba a pasar en la primera tarea, ya que dudaba mucho que el llamado niño que vivió supiera como hacerle frente a un dragón, y más una madre de anidación.

Lamentablemente, los planes de Albus se iban a venir abajo nuevamente porque días previos a la tarea Harry y su familia se dieron cuenta de que había movimiento en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido, anunciándoles asi la llegada de los dragones tal como le habían dicho los duende, por lo que un día después que los mismos estuvieron instalados el adolescente junto a Hermione fueron a conocer las especies que allí se encontraban, constatando que habían 4 dragones y de acuerdo a todo el material que habían leído se trataban de una bola de fuego chino, un dragón gales verde, un hocicocorto sueco y un colacuerno húngaro, por lo que Harry tomando valor se acercó a las jaulas después de observar que ninguno de los manejadores de dragones se encontraban en el lugar.

" _ **Buenas noches tengan todas ustedes, mi nombre es Harry Potter y estoy aquí no para hacerles daño sino para hablar"**_ dijo el adolescente en pársel tratando de llamar la atención de las madres de anidación, mientras se inclinaba y seguía todos los pasos que su tutor le había enseñado, donde la bola de fuego chino no tardo en contestar _**"buenas noches humano, ¿de qué quieres hablar con nosotras?" "Yo simplemente quiero saber, si están en conocimiento del porque fueron traídas a estas tierras"**_ prosiguió Harry al ver que una de las hembras le contestaba _**"antes de que te contestemos porque no le dices a la otra persona que se esconde por allá que se acerque a nosotros, desde aquí puedo sentir que ambos tienen la misma esencia y me encantaría saber ¿por qué? y estoy segura que mis compañeras también"**_ hablo ahora el hocicocorto sueco.

Entonces Hermione que estaba siguiendo la conversación a través de su vínculo con Harry se acercó al lado de su prometido y realizo el mismo procedimiento que les había enseñado el duende manejador de dragones _**"señoras ella es mi compañera, y compartimos las misma esencia debido a que tenemos un vínculo de alma, que aún no hemos completado, ella entenderá todos lo que ustedes digan pero no podrá responderles ya que no es un hablante de pársel"**_ dijo Harry presentando a su novia y aclarándole a las dragonas que ella no iba poder contestarles como él _**"ahora si entendemos porque tienen la misma esencia, y no preocupen porque ella no pueda hablar; contestando tu pregunta anterior la verdad es que no sabemos porque estamos, ya que nosotras no entendemos el lenguaje humano y simplemente los manejadores nos introdujeron en las jaulas con todo y nuestros nidos, si sabes porque estamos aquí, te agradeceríamos que nos los dijeras"**_ se expresó ahora la verde gales.

" _ **Lo que sucede, es que algunos magos sin principios revivieron un torneo mágico que había sido suspendido por la alta cantidad de muertos que hubieron en el pasado, de tanto participantes como animales mágicos que usaron para las pruebas; este año hay tres escuelas participantes y cuatro concursantes entre los cuales me encuentro yo en contra de mi voluntad ya que nunca quise entrar en esta estúpida competencia y ustedes forman parte de la primera prueba del mismo"**_ comenzó Harry a explicarles a grandes rasgos lo que estaba pasando _**"¿Cómo que la primera prueba nos involucra?, ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar durante este evento?, ¿nuestros nidos van a formar parte de él? Si es asi desde ya les digo que va a correr sangre"**_ intervino la colacuerno húngaro molesta por lo que estaba escuchando.

" _ **Lamentablemente, si sus nidos tienen que ver con la prueba según nuestras fuentes los organizadores del torneo pretenden colocarlas en medio de la arena con sus nidos, introduciendo un huevo de oro en ellos que cada competidor tiene que tomar de ustedes"**_ prosiguió el adolescente su explicación, tomando la mano de Hermione porque estaba seguro de que vendría explosión de indignación a continuación, y la cual no se hizo esperar de la colacuerno nuevamente _**"como se atreven estos estúpidos magos a usar nuestros nidos para la diversión de los otros como ello ¿es que acaso no saben lo delicado que son nuestros huevos? Dime humano ¿sabes si van a garantizar la supervivencia de nuestros nidos? Y ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que estés esta noche aquí?".**_

Harry viendo que si no contestaba las dragonas se iban a inquietar más y podían alertar a los manejadores de dragones decidió que se merecían conocer toda la información que hasta ahora él y su equipo habían podido recabar _**"La verdad es que no se si hay garantías para sus huevos, pero sí sé que van a querer que nosotros nos enfrentemos a ustedes, y esa es la razón de porque estoy aquí esta noche; como preparación para sobrevivir a esta prueba tuve un instructor duende que me enseño el saludo del principio y como tratar con los dragones sin usar la violencia, allí fue donde descubrí que podía hablar con ustedes a través del pársel y la Ridgeback noruego que estaba sirviendo de ayudante, me aconsejo que hablara con ustedes antes de entrar en la tarea para hacerles saber que yo no quería hacerles daño y lo que iba a pasar, asi que vine con la esperanza de lograr que ustedes mismas sacaran el huevo de oro de sus nidos y me lo entregaran para no tener que luchar cosa que no quiero, pero que si no lo hago podría perder mi magia"**_

" _ **Entendemos tu razonamiento, y si te toca conmigo en esta prueba que me dices ten por seguro que yo misma te estaré entregando el huevo invasor para terminar las cosas lo más rápido posible"**_ dijo la bola de fuego chino que estaba atemorizada de que algo le fuera a pasar a sus crías y por lo tanto prefería terminar el tramite lo más rápido posible, recibiendo también el acuerdo por parte de la verde gales y la hocicocorto sueco, no asi de la colacuerno húngaro que aún estaba molesta por todo lo que había escuchado pero por lo menos se comprometió a no hacerle ningún daño ya que había sido el único en informarla de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y con eso Harry y Hermione hicieron su retorno hacia su vivienda en donde los esperaban unos ansiosos Sirius y Narcisa que querían saber todo lo que había pasado en el claro del bosque, y saber cómo iban a proceder desde ese punto ya que sabían que lo que se avecinaba no era nada fácil, y que aunque hubieran hablado con las dragonas aun habían muchas cosas que podían salir mal en el transcurso de los acontecimientos, y asi cada quien se fue a dormir sin saber que minutos después que los adolescentes abandonaran a las madres de anidación, se acercaron los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons a observar las dragonas para después comentarles a sus campeones dejando asi al campeón de Hogwarts como el único sin información, cosa de la que se iban a enterar faltado solamente un día para la prueba.

 **Bien este fue el capítulo 50, siento no haber podido subirlo la semana pasada pero es que no tuve tiempo para hacerlo ya que no estaba terminado y no lo termine sino hasta ayer, también quiero aclarar que el nombre del director del profeta me lo invente ya que no recuerdo si era mencionado alguna vez, si es asi discúlpenme pero tenía que darle un nombre para poder seguir con la fluidez de la narración y no se hiciera demasiado repetitiva la palabra director, Sin más me despido hasta la semana que viene cuando espero estar subiendo el siguiente si nada se interpone en mi camino o en mi inspiración, ya que aún no he empezado el siguiente capítulo.**


	51. Capítulo 51

**CAPÍTULO LI**

Para sorpresa de Harry y su prometida, a la mañana siguiente cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin con sus amigos para el desayuno pudieron notar el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraban los dos campeones de las escuelas visitantes y no así el representante de Hogwarts, lo que les hizo intuir que quizás los dos primeros ya habían descubierto de qué se trataba la primera prueba, mientras que Cedric aún no se había dado cuenta, pero como faltaban algunos días para la prueba no le dieron mucha importancia al hecho sabiendo que todavía tenía tiempo de descubrirlo por sí mismo o en dado caso recibir la ayuda de la profesora Sprout, porque ellos no creían que los otros campeones llegaron a la información por sí solos.

Los días previos a la prueba, en el castillo se respiraba la incertidumbre por saber de qué se trataba el evento y muchos alumnos hacían apuestas, unas más alocadas que otras y en muchos casos los mismos llegaron acertar que estarían enfrentando dragones; por otra parte a los campeones representantes de la escuelas invitadas pasaban sus días sumergidos en la biblioteca investigando y en otros casos entrenando en los terrenos, mientras que Harry seguía enfocado en sus clases teniendo un plan ya formado, solamente manteniéndolo inquieto la actitud de la colacuerno que si bien no le había dicho que lo iba ayudar, tampoco se había negado ninguna de las otras noches en las que se acercó a conversar con las madres de anidación para mantenerlas al tanto de lo que estaba aconteciendo.

La mañana de la tarea Harry y Hermione despertaron enredados en los brazos del otro como cada día, con la diferencia de que ese día estaban más ansiosos de lo que habían estado hasta los momentos, y no era porque el adolescente se iba a enfrentar a una dragona con sus huevos sino porque ese día también el equipo de duendes incursionaria dentro del castillo, aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los campeones para tratar de obtener el último horrocrux que les faltaba para poder terminar de una vez por todas con Voldemort. Y es que días antes todas las partes involucradas se habían reunido incluyendo a la profesora McGonagall y Snape para discutir si era factible ese curso de acción ese día quedando, en que no había mejor oportunidad que esa por lo que acordaron que Harry tendría que hacer un espectáculo en su turno a la hora de realizar la tarea si todavía ellos no habían salido del castillo, cosa que también conversaron con las dragonas y con la cual estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar, solamente con él, mientras que con los otros campeones iban a terminar rápido para así asegurar la supervivencia de sus crías, algo con lo que Harry estuvo completamente de acuerdo rápidamente.

-Amor, ¿cómo te sientes hoy de cara a la primera tarea de este estúpido torneo?- pregunto Hermione a su prometido mientras descansaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Estoy ansioso, como podrás sentirlo a través de nuestro vínculo y no por las dragonas, sino por lo que van estar haciendo los duendes en compañía de McGonagall- respondió Harry mientras la acercaba más a él y se fundían en un tierno abrazo.

-Si te sentí, pero quería que tú me dijeras la razón. La verdad es que no tienes que preocuparte, los duendes saben lo que hacen y estoy segura que la profesora se encontrara bien en su compañía, ellos no permitirán que le pase algo- dijo la joven tratando de infundirle calma.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que ella sea la única que esté acompañando al grupo me hubiese gustado que por lo menos Sirius fuera con ellos- volvió a decir el adolescente expresando sus preocupaciones.

-Te entiendo, pero sabes que es peligroso que más gente desaparezca de la vista de Dumbledore, la subdirectora se puede excusar en que tiene trabajo de la escuela retrasado a causa del torneo, pero Snape no tiene ninguna, y además se vería muy raro que tu padrino y su prima no estuvieran observando la primera prueba de su pupilo, por lo que solo quedaba ella como la única capaz de llevar a cabo esta tarea- argumento Hermione tratando de su novio entendiera la implicaciones que traería que otro de sus aliados se uniera a la búsqueda.

-Sé que tienes razón, pero eso no quita que me preocupe por su seguridad, después de todos estamos hablando de una parte de Voldemort- contestó el niño que vivió tranquilizadola mientras recorría su espalda con caricias.

-¡Y no te digo que no te preocupes!, pero debes tranquilizarte y enfocarte en la primera prueba; ahora lamentándolo mucho debemos levantarnos y prepararnos para ir a desayunar al gran salón- le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras hacía el ademán de separarse de él cosa que no le permitió ya que la atrajo más hacia sí.

-¿tenemos que ir?, ¿no podemos tener el desayuno en la cama?- preguntó el adolescente renuente a dejar la comodidad de los brazos de su prometida.

-Si, como campeón aunque seas independiente debes ser visto en el gran comedor ya que las autoridades del torneo estarán en el lugar.

-Bien pero antes de irnos dame mi beso para la buena suerte, porque estoy seguro que cuando salgamos por esas puertas, no vamos a tener tiempo para nosotros- culminó su conversación el niño que vivió mientras se inclinaba a probar los labios de su novia.

Y después, de una acalorada sesión de besos Harry y Hermione estuvieron listos para hacer su camino al castillo, encontrándose en la sala de la vivienda a Narcisa y Sirius tomando una taza de té mientras se disponían a obtener sus alimentos también; se despidieron de ellos e hicieron su camino por los terrenos para encontrarse en la entrada de la escuela con sus amigos, quienes se habían levantado temprano con la intención de acompañarlos al gran comedor y así desearle suerte a su compañero en privado antes de que tuvieran que hacerle frente al resto de la escuela. Una vez que se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin se pudieron dar cuenta que Viktor Krum se veía más expresivo de lo normal, que la campeona de Beauxbatons estaba nerviosa pero intentaba disimularlo colocando un fachada de calma y Cedric estaba de lo más normal sentado con sus compañero como si no supiera a lo que se iba a enfrentar por lo que Harry se dirigió a su prometida en voz baja.

-Amor, no crees que Cedric se ve muy tranquilo, ¿será que no sabe de lo que se trata la tarea?- a lo que ella dirigió su mirada disimuladamente para constatar lo que él le decía.

-La verdad, es que sí parece que no sepa nada a lo mejor la profesora Sprout no le dijo por seguir las reglas del concurso sin saber que todos los demás ya están enterados, dejando en desventaja a su campeón- respondió Hermione no entendiendo a la mujer que debió de haber buscado la información para así tener la supervivencia de su alumno tomando en cuenta la historia del torneo.

-¿Debería decirle algo antes de dirigirnos hacia el campo de quidditch?-preguntó el adolescente de nuevo no sabiendo qué hacer en ese caso.

-Yo creo que sí, sería lo más honorable en hacer después de todo él es el único que está en desventaja ya que los otros dos campeones aparentemente conocen a que se están enfrentado- respondió ella dándoles ánimos a su novio para que se acercara al representante de Hogwarts, hasta que fue interrumpida por Draco.

-Oigan, ¿qué tanto cuchichean por allí que no lo comparten con sus amigos?.

-Nada importante, solo le estoy diciendo a Harry que todo saldrá bien hoy- respondió Hermione no queriendo revelar que ellos sabían de qué se trataba la primera prueba ya que sus amigos se mantenían ajenos a lo que habían descubierto.

-Si, Hermione tiene razón no debes preocuparte de nada después de todo eres el niño que vivió, quien derroto al señor oscuro cuando tenías un año de edad, así que allí afuera no puede haber nada peor que eso- se burló Draco de su amigo quien simplemente lo observo con una media sonrisa y una ceja arqueada porque le había hecho gracia el comentario.

-Como sea, ya va siendo hora de que nos dirijamos a la única clase de hoy para después ir al campo de quidditch para encontrar un buen lugar en las gradas- intervino Daphne mientras miraba mal a Malfoy por su estúpido comentario para luego dirigirse a la castaña

-Hermione te guardaremos un asiento, porque me imagino que acompañaras a Harry hasta el lugar donde se reunirán los campeones antes de que inicie la prueba.

-Te lo agradecería, y si es posible consigan los asientos más cercanos a la arena que encuentren, para no tentar tanto el tiempo que podemos estar separados, actualmente podemos distanciarnos una hora pero no sé cuánto va durar la tarea y que orden van a salir los campeones, así que lo mejor es prevenir que curar- contestó la adolescente en voz baja para que solo sus amigos pudieran escuchar.

-No te preocupes, veremos qué podemos hacer- dijo ahora Tracy cayendo en cuenta en lo que su amiga le estaba pidiendo.

Y así Harry y Hermione se levantaron de sus lugares, al percatarse que el campeón de Hogwarts había terminado su desayuno y se disponía a abandonar el gran salón; viendo su oportunidad de poder acercarse a él antes de que hiciera su camino hacia el campo de quidditch. Al interceptar, este hizo ademán de no querer hablar con ellos pero después aceptó por la insistencia de los dos Slytherin ya que lograron convencerle al decirle que tenían que saber algo importante de la primera tarea, y ya que en todo ese tiempo no había tenido ninguna pista de lo que misma podría ser, se dijo que no tenía nada que perder al hablar con el campeón más joven del torneo, ya que quizás este había tenido más suerte que él.

-Mira Cedric, sé que nunca hemos hablado y no tienes por qué escucharnos y mucho menos creernos pero considero que es justo que estés informado al igual que el resto de nosotros, la primera tarea involucra dragones, específicamente madre de anidación, eso es lo único que te voy a decir- dijo Harry no queriendo revelar exactamente de qué se trataba la prueba para que el Hufflepuff no cuestionara sus fuentes de información.

-¿Estás seguro?, ¿Y los otros campeones saben?, ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?- empezó a cuestionar Cedric ya con nerviosismo al pensar que Harry tuviera razón.

-Sí, estoy seguro los he visto con mis propios ojos llegaron hace tiempo a la escuela y los han estado manteniendo en un claro del bosque prohibido, asumo que los otros saben ya que sus directores estuvieron observando a los dragones y la forma en que se estaban comportando en el desayuno, te lo digo ahora porque me di cuenta que eras el único que no estaba enterado; en realidad me imaginé al ver a Maxime y Kakarov que la profesora Sprout también iba hacer su propia investigación para mantener a su alumno a salvo, pero veo que me equivoque- contestó el niño que vivió con paciencia..

-Eso es porque no conocen a mi jefa de casa, ella es lo más honorable que pueda ser y estoy seguro que en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza hacer trampa al investigar de qué se trataba la tarea, sin embargo, muchas gracias por decirme todavía hay tiempo de que pueda ir a la biblioteca por un libro y pensar en algo, así que gracias, nos vemos en un rato en la tienda de los campeones- se despido Diggory mientras se dirigía hacia donde había dicho para ver qué hacía.

Llegado el momento de dar comienzo a la primera prueba del torneo Harry hizo su camino a la carpa de los campeones junto a Hermione, no sin antes recibir el apoyo de su padrino y tutores que se habían encargado de prepararlo todo el tiempo previo a la primera tarea; sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo ya que antes de partir no había podido ver a la profesora McGonagall, ni al equipo de duendes para desearles suerte en su labor y asegurarse que la mujer iba a estar todo el tiempo protegida, cosa que sabía que no era ningún problema pero quedaba más tranquilo si hubiese podido hablar con el duende que encabezaba la incursión en el castillo, porque después de todo lo que estaban rastreando era una parte del alma de Voldemort y no sabían que consecuencias podria traer exponerse a ella.

Al llegar al lugar designado para los campeones, pudieron constatar que ya se se encontraban allí el resto de los campeones, notando que Cedric se veía un poco nervioso ahora que era consciente de lo que se trataba la tarea, sin embargo, trataron de no darle importancia a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se sentaron en un rincón de la tienda, para así poder activar un espejo de doble vía que Sirius les había dado antes de salir de la vivienda temporal con el fin de que estuvieran comunicados con Minerva y estuvieran al tanto de si había encontrado el objeto, además de poder saber si Harry debía hacer tiempo o simplemente acabar con la prueba lo más rápido posible; por los momentos todo estaba en calma y la profesora de transfiguración ya se estaba adentrando en el castillo junto con los duendes para empezar con su búsqueda, aprovechando que ya todos los estudiantes habían hecho su camino para presenciar la primera prueba del torneo.

Poco tiempo después, por la entrada de la carpa apareció Rita Skeeter con un fotógrafo preparada para interrogar a los campeones antes de que los jueces llegaran, cosa que no pudo ser posible porque inmediatamente hicieron su aparición los directores de las escuelas acompañados de Ludo Bagman y Crouch, desalojando a la mujer alegando que no estaba autorizada para estar allí junto con los participantes y que debía dirigirse al lugar designado para la prensa; por otra parte, Dumbledore al ver la presencia de Hermione junto al niño que vivió se dirigió directamente a ellos y comenzó hablar:

-Señorita Night estoy seguro que sus compañeros le debieron guardar un asiento en las gradas, así ¿que si es tan amable?, ¿puede hacer el favor de retirarse? ya que en este lugar solamente deben permanecer los competidores.

-Lo siento director, pero lamento decirle que eso no va ser posible ya que como prometida de Lord Potter se me permite estar en cualquier lugar que el este, sin embargo, no se preocupe cuando se acerque su turno yo voy a salir para unirme con mis compañeros de casa para observar su desempeño- respondió Hermione dejando al hombre sin saber qué contestar, ya que tenía claro que si seguía insistiendo iba a salir perdiendo e iba empeorar su imagen delante de los representantes de la otras escuelas; no obstante, se salvó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Ludo Bagman que comenzó a decir:

-Bueno, como estamos todos y estoy seguro de que Lady Night no dirá nada de los que se hable en este lugar, es momento de explicarles en qué consiste la primera tarea…

Y así el hombre comenzó a explicarles que como primera tarea se enfrentaban a dragones, específicamente madres en anidación para obtener un huevo de oro de ellas, tratando de no hacerle ningún daño a las crías reales, luego el hombre procedió a acercar una bolsa de donde cada campeón debía sacar al azar el orden en el que iba a competir, siendo Fleur Delacour la primera en discernir cuál era su destino tocándole así el verde gales saliendo de segunda a la prueba, Cedric fue el siguiente en tomar el turno tocándole salir de primero para enfrentarse a un hocicorto sueco, mientras que a Viktor Krum le tocó ser el tercero enfrentándose a una una bola de fuego Chino y por último Harry contra la colacuerno húngaro; lo que hizo que el niño que vivió gimiera de consternación ya que no sabía cómo se iba a comportar la dragona con él, pero a la vez aliviado de ser el último en competir en caso de que tuviera que alargar el tiempo de la tarea.

Entre tanto McGonagall ya había comenzado la búsqueda dentro del castillo y el rastreador de los duendes estaba apuntando hacia las plantas superiores por lo que ya habían comenzando su ascenso hacia ellas a través de las escaleras para ver hacia donde los llevaba, cabe destacar, que la tarea se les estaba haciendo un poco más difícil que las veces anteriores ya que no poseían un mapa de la escuela, el cual les habría facilitado la señalización de la planta exacta donde se encontraba el horrocrux; pero no podían hacer nada y simplemente tenían que seguir subiendo hasta dar con el lugar.

En el campo de quidditch ya se había dado inicio al torneo oficialmente tocándole a Cedric salir de primero como tal como lo había proclamado el sorteo, el adolescente apenas salió se escondió detrás de una roca y comenzó a transfigurar otras en ovejas para diversión de la madre de anidación que decidió jugar un momento con los animales temporales, haciendo una practica de tiro al blanco tratando de incendiarlos, acción que asusto un poco al Hufflepuff que aun no sabia como acercarse, por lo que prosiguió con su plan hasta que la dragona se canso de jugar y permitió que Diggory se acercara y tomará el huevo de oro del nido para luego salir corriendo fuera del campo de juego, completando la tarea en 20 largos minutos, lo cual fue un alivio para Harry que siguió el accionar a través de un segundo espejo conectado a Sirius que se encargó de relatarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo fuera de la carpa de los campeones ya que la profesora aun no se había acercado a lo que buscaba.

La campeona de Beauxbaton fue llamada para continuar con el espectáculo inmediatamente después que Cedric había abandonado la arena hacia la tienda de enfermería para un chequeo general; la adolescente al tocar el campo de juego se quedo sorprendida de lo grande que era la dragona que le había tocado pero empezó a colocar en marcha su plan, que consistía en cantar hasta adormecer a la madre de anidación para poder acercarse al nido sin ningún problema, pero no contaba con que su plan funcionará a medias, debido a que en el momento que el animal estuvo dormida tuvo la mala suerte que el comentarista hablara demasiado fuerte logrando despertarla. Sin embargo, en el momento que la dragona abrió los ojos y se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo no dudó en empujar el huevo de oro fuera de su nido y dejarlo a un metro de la campeona francesa, que no podia creer lo que estaba pasando y se apresuró a tomarlo y salir lo más rápido posible de la arena de juego en tan solo 10 minutos.

Cosa que no le gusto a Harry ya que Minerva junto a los duende se encontraba en la séptima planta del castillo frente ana pintura donde el rastreador apuntaba fuertemente, sin saber cómo acceder a la puerta que sin dudas estaba oculta allí e intuía que les iba a llevar tiempo poder descifrarlo y hacerse cargo del pedazo de alma que se escondía en la escuela, por lo que el niño que vivió esperaba que el campeón de Durmstrang se tomará su tiempo en la consecución de la tarea y rogar que cuando fuera su turno pudiera retrasar lo más posible el fin de la primera prueba del torneo, para que la profesora de transfiguración pudiera tener éxito en su labor, porque sino debían esperar a la segunda prueba para hacer un nuevo intento de obtener el horrocrux.

 **Después de tanto tiempo por fin he podido subir un nuevo capítulo, siento no haberlo hecho antes pero he estado un poco ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir con calma, no les prometo que subire un capitulo semanal como había estado haciendo pero si que no va a pasar mucho tiempo entre este y el proximo, tambien quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario mientras estuve ausente. Espero que les haya gustado y me despido hasta el siguiente.**


	52. Capitulo 52

**CAPITULO LII**

Llegado el turno del campeón de Durmstrang; este salió de la tienda con paso firme dispuesto a demostrar que él era el mejor competidor de ese torneo y por lo tanto se merecía la victoria absoluta sobre sus rivales. No obstante, antes de salir del todo del lugar, le dedico una última mirada a la pareja que se encontraba en un rincón alejado de la tienda, ya que aparte del objetivo mencionado anteriormente también esperaba que con su demostración en la arena de jugo, la castaña se diera cuenta quien era el mejor mago y abandonara de una vez por todas al adolescente que se hacía llamar su prometido.

Al llegar al campo de quidditch Viktor pudo constatar que efectivamente se iba a enfrentar a una madre de anidación totalmente crecida y por consiguiente muy protectora de sus crías, pero como le había dicho su director no tenía nada que temer y se apegaría completamente al plan que ya había formulado, el cual consistía en atacar de frente a la dragona no dándole tiempo a defenderse, cosa que puso en práctica inmediatamente que entro a la arena lanzando un hechizo letal para los dragones justo en el entrecejo del animal.

Sorprendiendo completamente a la audiencia y a Harry y Hermione quienes seguían la acción por medio del espejo, no creyendo que uno de los campeones se atreviera hacerle daño grave a tan majestuosos animales; sin embargo, no hubo mucho tiempo de reflexionar lo que acontecía ya que el muchacho continuo con sus ataques hacia la bola de fuego chino, que no hacia otra cosa que tratar de defenderse ocasionando que la misma dragona dañara uno de sus huevos, dejándola completamente inmóvil y devastada, momento que aprovecho Krum para hacerse del huevo de oro sin ningún problema en tan solo 7 minutos de ataque continuo, que para la audiencia parecieron horas; saliendo del campo de juego sin importarle haber dañado una de las crías de la madre de anidación.

Acción que le resto muchos puntos en el libro de Hermione Night, quien en esos momentos se encontraba totalmente indignada por las acciones del búlgaro que de una manera insensible había dañado los bebes de esa dragona, y sobre todo un poco de miedo ya que eso podía predisponer a la colacuerno húngaro cuando Harry se enfrentara a ella, por lo que la adolescente una vez pasado el momento de Shock contacto a la profesora de transfiguración para ver si había avanzado en su tarea, obteniendo como única contesta que aún se encontraban frente al cuadro sin saber cómo ingresar al lugar donde se encontraba el horrocrux, dejándola más intranquila porque había llegado el momento de que su novio hiciera acto de presencia en el campo de quidditch para realizar la primera tarea.

-Harry, prométeme que pase lo que pase no permitirás que la dragona te haga ningún daño- hablo Hermione desesperada antes de separarse de su prometido.

-Te lo prometo, de antemano sabes bien que no permitiré que algo me perjudique, y no por mi sino por ti ya que cualquier daño que yo sufra también lo sentirás tu- le respondio el niño que vivió tirando de ella y dándole un tierno beso, tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad ya que podía sentir a través de su vínculo lo preocupada que estaba.

Después de separarse de su beso cada uno tomo el camino que le correspondía, Hermione hacia las gradas junto a Sirius y Harry a la arena del torneo, donde nada más colocar u pie en ella pudo oír los reclamos de la colacuerno húngaro contra los manipuladores de dragones, por permitir que uno de los humanos dañara la cría de una de sus compañeras de cautiverio, palabras que también pudo entender Hermione gracias a su vínculo provocando que esta se volviera a sentir un poco nerviosa y accionara el espejo para ponerse en contacto con la profesora McGonagall nuevamente y colocarla al tanto de la situación.

Por otro lado, Harry ya estaba frente a la madre de anidación quien lo único que hizo fue observarlo para luego proceder a gruñir sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, por lo que el niño que vivió aplico las enseñanzas de su maestro y se inclinó ante ella para tratar de acercarse y poder tener algunas palabras con ella, la cual acepto el gesto y dejo que el adolescente se aproximara para tener una conversación.

 **-** _ **¿Dime mago?, ¿Por qué permitiste que dañaran uno de los huevos de mi compañera?-**_ hablo la colacuerno queriendo una explicación de lo acontecido.

 _ **-Lamento lo sucedido, pero yo no podía hacer nada ya que no me encontraba aquí, sino me tenían resguardado en otro lugar para que ninguno de los participantes interfiriera con el otro dejándonos solos ante ustedes; si hay que echarle la culpa a alguien deberías hacerlo contra ellos, que aun observando no hicieron nada para impedir lo que estaba pasando-**_ respondio Harry señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los jueces, los cuales estaban sorprendidos ya que pudieron ver que el campeón más joven del torneo se comunicaba con la dragona a través de la lengua de pársel.

Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos asombrados ya que parte del público no podía creer que él salvador del mundo mágico tuviera la capacidad de ejercer ese lenguaje clasificado en el mundo mágico británico como oscuro; mientras esto ocurría en el campo de quidditch en el castillo tanto Minerva como los duendes no sabían que hacer para poder acceder de una vez por todas al horrocrux, por lo que la mujer ya un poco desesperada comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por el pasillo pensando en una solución a su problema, cuando para sorpresa de ella y sus acompañantes en su tercera pasada se materializo una puerta donde en unos instantes estuvo la pintura, la cual no dudaron en abrir y adentrarse de una vez por todas en la búsqueda de una parte del alma de Voldemort, no sin antes enviarle un mensaje a Hermione para que supiera que por fin habían podido entrar a la habitación oculta.

Cosa que alivio a la castaña, quien no perdió tiempo y se lo hizo saber a Harry a través de su conexión _"La profesora McGonagall ya entro al lugar donde está el horrocrux, solo debes prolongar la tarea un poco más hasta que te avise que lo ha conseguido" "Esta bien amor, veré que puedo hacer"._ Le respondio el niño que vivió para luego dirigirse a la madre de anidación y pedirle que lo ayudara hacer un poco más de tiempo.

A lo cual, la colacuerno húngaro estuvo de acuerdo y comenzó armar un espectáculo al enviar bolas de fuego hacia él, sin intención de hacerle ningún daño ya que antes de arrojarlas le avisaba cual era la trayectoria para que este pudiera esquivarlas fácilmente, cabe destacar, que con ese curso de acción la dragona se estaba divirtiendo mucho ya que podía ver la expresión de horror de los presentes cada vez que soltaba uno de sus proyevtiles, por lo que en medio de sus emoción logro concentrarse y producir una grande que fue arrojada directamente al panel de jueces como venganza por lo sucedido con la bola de fuego chino, dejando a los directores y los representantes del ministerio impactados por la acción, la cual no tuvo consecuencias gracias a la barrera mágica que rodeaba el lugar y que no permitía ningún daño a los espectadores.

Entre tanto, la profesora de transfiguración y los duendes se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraba el ultimo horrocrux debido a que en la pantalla del rastreador se hacía más fuerte la señal, provocando que los presentes se alegraran porque estaban a punto de culminar la tarea que estaba llevando a cabo, hasta que por fin estuvieron frente a un busto que tenía una diadema sobre él y que a todas luces indicaba ser el objeto que habían ido a buscar, por lo que los duendes procedieron a tratar con él inmediatamente apartando a la profesora McGonagall para evitar cualquier daño que esta pudiera recibir, porque aún no sabían con que protecciones contaba ese pedazo de alma de Tom Riddle, sin embargo, el mismo no tenía gran protección más que un hechizo de compulsión para todo aquel que lo encontrara tratara de colocárselo y sufrir las consecuencias de estar cerca de magia oscura, con el fallo de que la misma no funcionaba con los duendes por lo cual encerraron la pieza de joyería dentro de un contenedor especial que serviría para trasladarlo hacia el banco sin ninguna consecuencia perjudicial.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros que el horrocrux estaba bien resguardado, los duendes salieron rumbo hacia la vivienda temporal seguidos por la profesora McGonagall quien se aseguró que estuvieran fuera del castillo antes proceder a comunicarse nuevamente con Hermione para hacerle saber que ya podían terminar de una vez por todas con la tarea. La cual, no perdió tiempo y procedió a decirle mentalmente a su prometido _"Amor, listo ya tienen el objeto resguardado, la profesora está bien y los duendes están fuera del castillo ya puedes terminar con este espectáculo de una vez por todas" "Esta bien, ya me comunico nuevamente con la colacuerno y doy por terminada con la tarea"_ respondio el muchacho aliviado porque ya se estaba cansando de tanto correr para esquivar las bolas de fuego que venían hacia él.

 _ **-Querida madre, ya no hay porque retrasar el evento podemos dar por terminado el juego-**_ dijo Harry mientras se apartaba de la trayectoria de otra bola de fuego.

 _ **-Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo-**_ contesto ella _**– ¡Pero bueno! no se puede hacer nada, ya que me has dado algo de diversión voy a dejar que te luzcas al obtener el huevo invasor, ve acercándote a mi mientras esquivas mis proyectiles; en cuanto estés lo suficientemente cerca realiza todo el ritual que te enseño tu maestro-**_ prosiguió la dragona con su explicación de su plan sin dejar de atacar en ningún momento.

Plan que Harry comenzó a cumplir tal como ella le había indicado, para cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de la madre de anidación procedió a inclinarse para acercarse y tocar su hocico en señal de respeto, a lo que la dragona lo olfateo y le permitió que se acercara a su nido y tomara de una vez por todas el huevo de oro ante el asombro del público presente, dando por terminada la primera tarea del torneo de los tres magos tras 25 minutos de entretenimiento por parte del campeón involuntario de la competencia.

Ya fuera del campo de juego el adolescente fue conducido a la tienda de la enfermera para una revisión general y poder darle un certificado de buena salud que o necesitaba, tras la culminación de la prueba; saliendo de la enfermería improvisada fue interceptado rápidamente por su novia, quien lo lleno de besos por todo su rostro no pudiendo contenerse tras los minutos angustiantes que había vivido antes de que comenzara su participación en la prueba y ver como esquivaba las bolas de fuego de la dragona que aunque no iban con la intención de hacerle daño, aun la asustaron bastante al verlas cerca de su prometido.

Pero el momento emotivo no duro mucho tiempo, ni para darle que su padrino y amigos se acercaran para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, porque fue llamado junto con los otros campeones al campo de quidditch nuevamente para poder obtener las calificaciones de cada uno y la pista para la siguiente tarea; ya estando frente a los jueces junto con los otros campeones, pudo percatarse de la tranquilidad que emanaba Cedric culminado el evento, y la soberbia de Krum y Delacour quienes no hacían más que exudar confianza como si ya se supiesen ganadores de la prueba sin haber sido emitidos los puntos, por lo que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue quedarse totalmente tranquilo con una máscara de indiferencia a la espera del pronunciamiento de los resultados ya que de todos modos a él le daba igual si ganaba o perdía, por el simple hecho de que nunca estuvo en su planes estar dentro del dichoso torneo.

-Dando por terminada la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos es momento de conocer la puntuación de cada uno de los campeones, en primer lugar tenemos al señor Cedric Diggory representante de Hogwarts, quien culmino la prueba en 20 minutos con una demostración magnifica de su talento para la transfiguración dándole la oportunidad de obtener el huevo directamente del nido, los jueces han decidido otorgarle la siguiente puntuación: Madame Maxime le ha dado un 7, el director Kakarov un 5, el profesor Dumbledore un 8, el señor Crouch un 7 y mi persona un 7, dando un total de 34 puntos- hablo por fin Ludo Bagman procediendo a dar la primera calificación para seguir con su discurso luego del aplauso reglamentario para el Hufflepuff.

-Continuando con la evaluación tenemos que la señorita Fleur Delacour campeona de Beauxbatons, quien termino su actuación en 10 minutos optando por la estrategia de dormir a su dragón, lo cual le funciono a medias porque la misma despertó, no obstante, consiguió el huevo sin ningún esfuerzo ya que la dragona lo lanzo del nido permitiendo que la competidora lo pudiera obtener, por lo que los jueces han decidido otorgarle los siguientes punto: Madame Maxime le ha dado un 8, el director Kakarov un 5, el profesor Dumbledore un 7, el señor Crouch un 6 y mi persona un 7, dando un total de 33 puntos dejándola hasta los momentos en el segundo lugar del torneo y a la cabeza al campeón de Hogwarts- pronuncio Bagman para que luego se escuchara el aplauso cortes del público que no hizo esperar ya que la muchacha los tenia embobados gracias a su encanto.

-El tercero en salir a la arena de juego fue el señor Viktor Krum representante de la escuela de Durmstrang el cual tuvo la estrategia de atacar de frente a su dragón en sus puntos débiles obteniendo el huevo de oro en tan solo 7 minutos, el tiempo más rápido de la prueba, pero con el lamentable suceso de que la madre de anidación perdió a una de sus crías lo que hizo que cada juez dedujera su puntuación la cual quedo de la siguiente manera: Madame Maxime le otorgo un 5, el director Kakarov un 9, el profesor Dumbledore un 6, el señor Crouch un 6 y mi persona un 6, dándole un total de 32 puntos dejándolo en el tercer lugar- expreso Ludo dejando al búlgaro molesto con la calificación obtenida ya que esperaba ser el ganador absoluto de la prueba; solo para que le quitaran merito por haber provocado la rotura de un mísero huevo de dragón, dejándolo mal parado de la castaña que pretendía conquistar.

-Por ultimo, pero no menos importante tenemos a nuestro campeón más joven Lord Harry Potter quien como todos sabemos participa de manera involuntaria en el torneo, el cual nos sorprendió con su habilidad para esquivar las bolas de fuego, además de su conocimiento de la lengua pársel. Lo que le permitió acercarse a la madre de anidación y obtener el huevo de oro sin realizar ningún hechizo terminando la tarea en 25 minutos, el tiempo más largo de los 4 y que le restara algunos puntos por lo que su puntuación quedo de la siguiente manera: Madame Maxime le otorgo 8 puntos, el director Kakarov 5 puntos, el director Dumbledore 7 puntos, el señor Crouch 7 puntos y mi persona 8 puntos dándole un total de 35 puntos colocándolo asi con tan solo un punto de ventaja sobre el señor Diggory- culmino la alocución Ludo Bagman en medio del aplaudo ensordecedor que estaba recibiendo el niño que vivió, al cual podía importarle menos que estuviera al frente del torneo tras la primera tarea.

Antes de poder retirarse definitivamente del campo de quidditch fueron interceptados nuevamente por Ludo Bagman, para comunicarles que la pista para la siguiente tarea se encontraba en el huevo que había obtenido y tenían 3 meses para averiguarlo ya que la siguiente prueba estaba pautada para el 19 de febrero del siguiente año; cosa de la cual no tenía que preocuparse Harry porque estaba seguro que sus maestros encontrarían la forma de hacerle saber la manera de cómo descifrar la pista o simplemente decirle de que se trata la siguiente prueba, por ahora todo lo que quería era llegar a su vivienda temporal y descansar de la mañana agitada que había vivido.

Después de oír las palabras del juez, Harry por fin se pudo reunir con su familia y sus amigos para adentrarse en sus aposentos y poder tener un buen almuerzo junto a todos ellos, al igual que colocarse al día de los acontecimientos una vez que los otros Slytherin abandonaran el lugar; donde su padrino le hizo saber que los duendes ya se habían llevado la diadema para Gringotts y que estarían avisando el momento de su destrucción, por lo que el adolescente decidió retirarse a su habitación junto a Hermione para por fin poder descansar.

Entre tanto, en la oficina del director el ambiente estaba un poco tenso entre su ocupante y los cuadros que lo rodeaban, ya que el anciano estaba molesto por el desempeño que había tenido el heredero Potter frente a la tarea ya que no se esperaba que el niño saliera bien librado de la misma y encima estuviera liderando la competencia, ya que el necesita que el adolescente hubiera sufrido algún daño para el presentarse como todo un abuelo y ofrecer su ayuda para la siguiente tarea ya que los tutores que tenía no les estaban funcionando, pero no, el muchacho tenía que hacer todo bien e inclusive mostrar ante el público que podía hablar la lengua de la serpiente; y no conforme con eso también tenía que lidiar junto con los representantes de ministerio con la reserva de dragones gracias a que el estúpido del campeón de Durmstrang había dañado uno de los huevos y el como uno de los promotores del torneo debía hacerse responsable de los sucedido en su escuela.

Por lo que tenía que hacer nuevos planes para la tarea venidera, ya sabía que a la prometida Hermione Night no la podía usar como rehén para la segunda tarea ya que estaba seguro que la adolescente no se prestaría para ello y tampoco podía raptarla ya que se encontraba protegida dentro de la dichosa vivienda temporal, por lo que solo le quedaba algún compañero de Slytherin dentro de su grupo de amigos, pero la gran pregunta era a quine podía tomar ya que todos ellos pertenecían a familias influyentes y podía traerle algunos problemas por lo que en el baile que se aproximaba tenía que estar pendiente de con quien se relacionaba el niño que vivió para poder dar con la persona adecuada para Harry en la segunda prueba.

En otro lado mientras Albus sopesaba los acontecimientos del día y sus futuros planes, Voldemort recibía el informe de sus espía sobre lo que había acontecido en la primera prueba y por una parte estaba contento de que sus planes estaban marchando tal cual los trazo ya que su enemigo estaba primero en las puntuaciones y le daba ventaja ya que necesitaba que el niño fuera quien tocara en primer lugar la copa del torneo ya que pretendía convertirla en un traslador que llevara a Harry ante su presencia y poder hacer un ritual que le restaurara su cuerpo, pero por otra parte estaba un poco preocupado ya que no sabía que el adolescente era capaz de manejar la lengua de la serpiente y había salido de la primera tarea sin realizar ningún hechizo lo que le colocaba en desventaja ya que aún no sabía cuáles eran las verdaderas habilidades de su enemigo en un combate mágico, solo esperaba que su espía podría averiguar otras cosas que le fueran de utilidad antes de hacerle frente.

Y asi en lo que sus enemigos trazaban sus planes futuros Harry y Hermione se encontraban en su habitación descansando sin saber lo que se les avecinaba en el futuro próximo, pero tenían la certeza de que saldrían bien librados de cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara en el camino como han venido haciéndolo desde que se encontraban en el orfanato, no dejándose amilanar por nadie e imponiendo sus propias reglas de juego a todo aquel que quisiera enfrentarlos, no olvidando que no tenían por qué hacer nada solos nunca más ya que ahora se encontraban rodeados de familiares y amigos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en cualquiera de sus objetivos.

 **Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia espero que sea de su agrado y que haya valido la espera, de la cual debo disculparme porque no había tenido tiempo de escribir y cuando lo hacía no sabía cómo continuar ya que no estaba del todo centrada en la historia. Espero estar subiendo el siguiente capítulo pronto si no surge ningún problema y tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir sin interrupciones.**


	53. Capítulo 53

**CAPITULO LIII**

La semana siguiente después de la primera prueba los estudiantes de Hogwarts aún estaban eufóricos por lo que habían presenciado días atrás, tanto que todavía se podía escuchar en las conversaciones de los alumnos detalles de lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto a Harry este no había aparecido mucho por el castillo, más que para alguna que otra comida con sus amigos ya que prefería comer en su vivienda temporal con lo que podría llamarse su familia, pero tampoco podía dejar de lado sus amistades.

Cabe destacar, que dos días después de los acontecimientos de la primera tarea los duendes se habían puesto en contacto con ellos y les habían comunicado que el ultimo horrocrux había sido destruido y por lo tanto Voldemort era mortal otra vez; noticia que hizo que sus clases y entrenamiento con sus tutores se incrementara en caso de encontrarse cara a cara con el señor oscuro, tal como sospechaban que sucedería en algún momento a lo largo de la competencia de los tres magos, ya que no era casualidad que él estuviera participando sin haber colocado su nombre dentro del cáliz de fuego.

Sin embargo, la novedad de lo sucedido en la primera prueba no duro mucho porque a la semana siguiente ya se había anunciado el baile de navidad que se estaría llevando a cabo en la escuela como parte de los eventos del torneo de los tres magos, lo cual hizo que los alumnos se exaltaran porque debían iniciar la búsqueda de una cita para el mismo, queriendo llamar la atención de alguno de los campeones; donde muchas adolescentes aún mantenían la esperanza de que el niño que vivió las invitara como su acompañante sin importarles el saber que Harry estaba comprometido con Hermione y por lo tanto ella sería su pareja esa noche.

Es de mencionar, que la noticia de un baile no fue bien recibida por el campeón más joven del torneo y su familia cuando McGonagall fue a comunicarles del evento; debido a que como competidor asi fuera involuntario debía asistir obligatoriamente al mismo, de acuerdo con los términos que estaba dando la profesora de transfiguración que solo seguía ordenes de Dumbledore y los representantes del ministerio, además de que no podían abandonar las instalaciones de la escuela; motivo por el cual ambos adolescentes y Sirius se encontraban en la oficina de este último sopesando sus opciones ya que Harry y Hermione querían abandonar los terrenos de Hogwarts para tener un descanso de las miradas de los estudiantes y sobre todo el acoso de la población femenina del castillo que quería tener una cita con el héroe del mundo mágico.

-Sirius aun no entiendo ¿Por qué debo asistir a este estúpido baile?, después de todo yo estoy clasificado como un participante involuntario- comenzó a quejarse Harry al no querer ir a ese evento de la competencia.

-Ya sé que no quieres ir, pero aunque seas un participante involuntario debes asistir ya que el mismo forma parte del programa del torneo de los tres magos, además si nos quedamos aquí podrás continuar con tu formación sin ningún tipo de problema- contesto el animago tratando de apaciguar los ánimos de su ahijado.

-No necesariamente Sirius, porque aunque la profesora McGonagall haya dicho que Harry debe quedarse en los terrenos de la escuela nosotros podríamos salir por vacaciones de navidad y regresar para el dichoso baile, ya que la obligatoriedad de permanecer en el castillo no es una norma del torneo sino de Dumbledore que no quiere perdernos de vista; en cuanto a la formación podemos esperar a mañana y conversar con los duendes y dilucidar de que se trata la segunda prueba, y estoy segura que los mismos no tendrán ningún inconveniente en cambiar el lugar de las lecciones por la mansión Potter- hablo Hermione queriendo dar la solución a sus problemas dándole la razón a los dos hombres.

-¡Ves porque ella es mi alma gemela!, excelente idea asi no tenemos que quedarnos en los terrenos y podemos hacer lo que queramos en las vacaciones, claro en el tiempo libre después del entrenamiento, pero es mucho mejor que estar a la vista de todos- dijo Harry mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia y Sirius quedaba con la boca abierta por no haber pensado en esa solución.

-Bueno, pero eso dependerá de la reunión de mañana asi que no se hagan muchas ilusiones- hablo nuevamente el ex convicto una vez que recupero la compostura.

A la mañana siguiente después de haber disfrutado un buen desayuno la familia en pleno incluyendo a Severus y Minerva se encontraban reunidos con los duendes para ver si la solución de Hermione era viable o no; resultando que los tutores estaban de acuerdo en cambiar de sede a la mansión Potter solo porque esta contaba con una amplia piscina ya que después de develar como podían descifrar el huevo de oro habían procedido hacerlo y dado con la pista de la siguiente tarea, y los adolescentes habían llegado rápidamente a la conclusión de que la misma se estaría llevando a cabo bajo el agua, específicamente en el lago negro ya que era la única fuente de agua que poseía la escuela y que involucraría la participación de un rehén que no sabían si era de carne y hueso o un objeto de valor para cada campeón, pero lo que si estaban claros era que en el caso de que se tratara de una persona la más cercana a Harry era su prometida y no permitirían que ella terminara en esa situación, sobre todo por el lazo que los unía y que les haría imposible estar mucho tiempo separados.

Cuando Dumbledore se enteró de los planes de abandonar el castillo por parte del niño que vivió hizo todo lo posible para impedirlo, pero sus argumentos cayeron a un saco roto ya que los mismos no tenían ningún fundamento, ya que Harry no se estaba negando a asistir al baile de navidad, sino que simplemente no iba a estar en las instalaciones de la escuela durante el periodo de vacaciones y regresaría solo el día del evento y cuando terminara el periodo libre por las festividades, lo cual dejo al director de Hogwarts en una posición un poco incomoda porque no tendría al adolescente merodeando los predios del castillo; lo cual le ayudaría a escoger el rehén para la siguiente prueba debido a que estaba completamente seguro que ni aunque quisiera podría acercarse a la señorita Night y menos convencerla de participar de manera voluntaria, por lo que el día del dichoso baile tendría que estar pendiente de todas las interacciones que tuviera Harry con los presentes y asi poder escoger a la persona correcta por la cual el muchacho quisiera completar la segunda prueba.

Otro que no estaba contento con ese curso de acción era Viktor Krum, el cual había pasado las ultimas semanas después de la primera prueba tratando de atrapar a la castaña a solas para pedirle que fuera su cita, simplemente para que todos sus planes se fueran por tierra la enterarse que la misma estaba abandonado el castillo por el periodo de vacaciones y no menos importante que ya tenía pareja para el baile, cosa que ya había supuesto en un principio pero tenía la confianza que iba lograr convencerla de que dejara a su novio para asistir con él, que después de todo era una estrella de quidditch más famoso que el llamado niño que vivió; pero no se iba preocupar tanto por eso ya que podía conseguir a cualquier otra chica rápidamente y por supuesto aún tenía el evento para intentar llamar la atención de Hermione lejos de su prometido y demostrarle quien era el mejor.

Por otro lado a Voldemort tampoco le gusto la noticia de que el niño que vivió iba estar abandonado las instalaciones de la escuela, ya que él era de los que pensaban de que debía mantener a sus enemigos vigilados y con el adolescente fuera de la vista de Crouch Junior no iba a poder saber cuáles eran sus siguientes movimientos, solo le restaba tener paciencia y esperar que su plan final llegara a buen término para poder recuperar su cuerpo, no obstante no perdió el tiempo y descargo toda su ira en un Peter Petigrew que sirvió de mensajero de las noticias de su espía, recibiendo varias tandas de la maldición cruciatus que lo dejo fuera de combate por un tiempo, en el cual el señor oscuro se desesperó ya que necesitaba de la rata para que se encargara de sus necesidades entre ellas alimentarlo ya que el cuerpo que tenía actualmente se había debilitado por el uso continuo de la magia.

Ya en la mansión Potter, Harry y Hermione junto a Sirius se encerraron en la biblioteca en busca de una forma para que el adolescente respirara bajo el agua que no fuera la burbuja de aire; debían tener un plan "b" en caso de que Harry no lograra aprender el hechizo a tiempo, además de que debían acelerar de alguna forma el entrenamiento porque también debía aprender a decir hechizos sin palabras ya que debajo del agua no iba a poder hacer ninguna pronunciación y quien sabia de los peligros que se pudiera encontrar dentro del mismo aparte del calamar gigante que ya sabía que habitaba en el lugar, y ese era el trabajo que estaba haciendo Hermione la cual se había sentado a leer concienzudamente el libro de Hogwarts una historia en el capítulo referente al lago negro para poder dilucidar qué tipo de seres se podía encontrar su prometido en su travesía para cumplir la segunda tarea, por su parte los duendes ya estaban preparando un riguroso plan de estudio que consistía en aumentar la resistencia de su pupilo asi como enseñarle como combatir cuerpo a cuerpo en caso de que no pudiera dominar el arte de realizar hechizos en silencio.

Dos días después, habían encontrado en un libro de herbologia la solución a sus problemas en una planta llamada branquialgas la cual permite que la persona que la ingiera respire bajo el agua dotándola de branquias por un tiempo limitado dependiendo de la dosis que consumiera, por lo cual Narcisa ya se había colocado en contacto con Severus para que le consiguiera un lote de la misma, para que Harry pudiera practicar y saber cuál era la cantidad justa para resistir una hora bajo el agua tiempo en el cual se estipulaba que terminara la tarea, sin dejar de lado el aprendizaje de la burbuja de aire ahora como un plan "b" en caso de que se le acabara el efecto de las plantas antes de tiempo, por lo pronto el adolescente ya había empezado su entrenamiento y como siempre Hermione estaba presente para ver sus progresos además de no estar muy alejada de él; factor que les podía jugar una pasada el día de la tarea por lo que esta última estaba preocupada y Harry no podía concentrarse al sentir los sentimientos de su novia, por lo cual al terminar su lección se la llevo a su habitación compartida para poder hablar en privado.

-Hermione amor, dime ¿Qué te preocupa? Desde que comencé las lecciones he estado sintiendo tu incertidumbre- comenzó Harry queriendo saber lo que ocultaban los sentimiento de su prometida.

-Es que tengo miedo, que a causa de nuestro vinculo algo te pueda pasar cuando estés dentro del lago- respondio esta con resignación al tener que decir en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza ya que había mantenido a su novio fuera de sus pensamientos todo ese tiempo.

-Entiendo amor, pero te aseguro que nada va a pasar ya hemos probado estar separados por un periodo de hora y media y no ha pasado nada siempre que después tengamos un contacto cercano piel con piel por la noche, es como si nos recargáramos para estar por un tiempo separados- le dijo el niño que vivió tratando de apaciguar sus miedos.

-Lo sé, y eso no es lo que me preocupa sino el hecho de que vamos a estar alejados por una distancia de la cual no estamos seguros y hasta los momentos la distancia más grande a la que hemos estado sometidos es a unos pocos metros antes de tener que volver a unirnos, inclusive la distancia a la que estuvimos durante la primera prueba no fue mucha ya que yo estaba presente en el campo de quidditch, pero yo no voy a estar en el agua contigo y siento que eso va a perjudicarte- volvió a decir ella tratando de explicarle todo lo que había considerado durante esos días.

-Tienes razón eso podría influir, pero ¿Qué me estas proponiendo? ¿completar nuestro vinculo?, sabes muy bien que ninguno de los dos está preparado para eso pero te puedo prometer que en el momento que empecemos a tener un dolor fuerte por estar separados daré marcha atrás y me mantendré bajo el agua hasta que termine el tiempo, nadie puede decir que no estoy cumpliendo con el objetivo ya que estaré bajo el agua y confiemos que la persona que coloquen allí abajo para mi este sana y salva- respondio Harry mientras atraía a su novia en un cálido abrazo y conectaba sus labios para darle un dulce beso intentando calmar sus sentimientos de angustia.

-¡Oh Harry!, sabes muy bien que yo aún no estoy preparada para dar ese paso pero si eso significa tu supervivencia en este torneo yo estaría dispuesta hacerlo, de todos modos estaríamos haciendo algo que a la larga tiene que suceder, también sé que tú tampoco estás listo asi que lo mejor es atenernos a tu plan y esperar que todo salga bien y perdóname por preocuparme tanto pero es algo que no puedo evitar me da miedo que lago te suceda- dijo Hermione separándose de él y mirándolo a los ojos arrepentida por lo que había insinuado.

-Amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte yo también tengo miedo, pero no de que algo me haga daño sino de que todo lo que me pase a mi tú los vas a sentir y también voy a estar dañándote indirectamente, ya bastante sufrimos cuando me sacaron el horrocrux de la cicatriz- le dijo el niño que vivió mientras se recostaba con ella en la cama para tratar de calmar su angustia.

Y asi ambos pasaron el resto de la tarde mimándose en su habitación sin salir siquiera para comer ya que Daisy se encargó de atenderlos en sus aposentos; debido a que intuía que sus amos necesitaban ese tiempo a solas y asi la elfo se lo hizo saber a un Sirius que preocupado había intentado entrar a la recamara para hablar con los dos adolescentes ya que no los había visto después de finalizada la lección, cosa que encendió sus alarmas pensando que algo estaba mal entre ellos y como padrino autoproclamado de ambos quería hacer algo para tratar de mitigar cualquier problema que estos tuvieran.

Asi los días previos al evento del ministerio transcurrieron casi igual para los habitantes de la mansión Potter, con Harry entrenando junto a los duendes quienes ya habían dado con la cantidad exacta de branquialgas que debía consumir el salvador del mundo mágico para aguantar una hora bajo el agua, las clases para poder emitir hechizos en silencio a la cual se había agregado Hermione como estudiante y alguna que otra salida a Londres muggle para hacer compras de navidad o simplemente para disfrutar de un tiempo fuera del estudio paseando por un parque o visitando restaurantes y uno que otro museo.

Entre tanto, en Hogwarts los preparativos para el baile de navidad iban viento en popa y la mayoría de los alumnos ya tenían una cita para el mismo, a excepción de Ronald Wesley que no había encontrado cualquier chica para ir después del espectáculo que había montado al tratar de pedirle a la campeona francesa que fuera su pareja, quien por pura diversión había soltado un poco de su encanto veela para afectar al hermano menor Wesley logrando que este babeara y no pudiera hablar sin tartamudear delante de la gran mayoría de los estudiantes tanto extranjeros como del castillo, los cuales no habían perdido tiempo y se habían burlado de él incluyendo a sus hermanos gemelos que tampoco perdieron la oportunidad de gastarle algunas bromas.

Por otra parte, la pequeña acosadora del niño que vivió que no es otra más que la única hija de la familia de pelirrojos estaba enfadada porque su amor platónico había abandonado la escuela junto con la castaña, quien para ella no merecía el amor del niño que vivió y eso era algo que iba a demostrar el día del evento cuando por fin Harry Potter se diera cuenta de una pequeña Ginny Wesley, la cual ya le había pedido a su madre el mejor vestido que pudiera encontrar para demostrar que ella era la que se merecía ser la prometida del salvador del mundo mágico, pero para eso debía encontrar una cita urgentemente ya que como tercer año no podía asistir a menos que un estudiante de grados superiores la invitara, si bien tenía la opción de pedirle a su hermano Ron que la llevara, decidió descartarlo ya que no quería ser el hazme reír de la fiesta una vez que vivió el traje que su mamá había conseguido para él aparte del espectáculo que hizo de sí mismo al invitar a Fleur Delacour, por lo cual se decantó por deslumbrar a Neville Longbotton obteniendo asi una invitación del tímido adolescente, que solamente la llevaría porque era un cobarde para hablarle a la niña que en realidad le gustaba.

Asi llego el día del baile de navidad que todo el mundo estaba esperando, unos para llevar a cabo sus planes y otros simplemente por tener una manera de disfrutar y conquistar a la chica o chico que tanto les gustaba, por tal motivo en la mansión Potter había un poco más actividad de la normal ya que Narcisa al no tener hijas se había abocado a embellecer a Hermione para que deslumbrara en tan importante noche, mientras que Sirius se ocupaba de Harry quien para romper con el protocolo de los magos estaba usando un esmoquin muggle en vez de usar la tradicional túnica de gala que se acostumbra en el mundo mágico, por el simple hecho de que el adolescente no se sentía cómoda con la misma y como un acto de protesta ante su participación en el torneo, por otra parte su prometida tampoco estaba usando el traje de gala tradicional de las brujas sino un vestido de alta costura muggle en color azul bígaro que resaltaba su figura, según la opinión de Harry que al ver su prometida bajar quedo deslumbrado por su belleza.

Al llegar a Hogwarts fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall quien inspecciono sus vestimentas y lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja como interrogación, recibiendo solamente una pícara sonrisa de parte de ambos adolescentes que solamente se limitaron a seguir a la mujer hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los otros campeones, pudiendo observar a Cedric Diggory acompañado de la que pensaban su era su novia Cho Chang; Viktor Krum estaba acompañado por Lavander Brown que no podía dejar de admirar las vestimenta de Hermione ya que le parecía el vestido más bonito que había visto en su vida a diferencia del que ella usaba que en su momento le pareció una buena elección ahora no estaba segura y por ultimo estaba Fleur Delacour acompañada de otro alumno de Hogwarts al cual no conocían ya que era de años superiores.

Sin más simplemente se colocaron en el lugar que les correspondía sin que los otros campeones les quitaran la mirada de encima, ya que por un lado el campeón de Durmstrang se estaba lamentando no haber tenido la oportunidad de invitar a la castaña; la campeona francesa estaba molesta porque Hermione iba a llamar la atención más que ella cuando entraran al salón y Cedric simplemente porque veía problemas en el futuro cuando cruzaran la puerta por la vestimenta que estaba usando el campeón más joven y asi se quedaron en silencio esperando la vuelta de la maestra de la transfiguración para hacer su entrada como les correspondía.

 **Y estoy de vuelta espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, perdonen que los haya hecho esperar pero es que la inspiración no está como al principio de la historia y ahora voy escribiendo poco a poco y cuando tengo tiempo, asi que no sé cuándo estaré subiendo el próximo pero una cosa si les digo esta historia no va a quedar incompleta aunque me tarde en escribir.**


	54. Capitulo 54

**CAPITULO LIV**

La profesora McGonagall fue la encargada de darle paso a los campeones al gran salón anunciándolos individualmente, asi como a sus parejas para la noche; una vez que se abrieron oficialmente las puertas y colocaron un pie dentro del mismo los ojos de todos los asistentes al baile estuvieron sobre ellos, murmurando sobre las vestimentas de cada uno, siendo las más reprochadas las que usaban el campeón más joven y su prometida porque no se ajustaban al estándar de la vestimenta de los magos de Gran Bretaña y estaban usando unos trajes que a todas luces se veía su procedencia muggle.

Entre los detractores de la vestimenta se encontraba Dumbledore que no podía creer que el niño que vivió prefiriera ese tipo de prendas por encima de los diseños del mundo mágico, ya que el anciano pensaba que por haber vivido en un orfanato ambos adolescentes debían de odiar todo lo que concerniente a las personas sin magia; pero sin embargo allí estaban degastando trajes de gala mundanos sin importarles lo que pensaban los demás, cosa que el aun no podía creer; cuando el mismo se había conseguido las túnicas más vistosas para la ocasión, por lo cual cuando los campeones estuvieron instalados en la mesa principal y se dio a conocer el mecanismo para obtener los alimentos, no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¡Harry, mi hijo!, ¿No crees que es una falta de respeto que ambos se hayan presentado esta noche con ese tipo de vestimenta, siendo que este es un evento mágico?, quizás debiste colocar algo más apropiado para el entorno, igualmente la señorita Night.

-Primero, ¿Cuántas veces le voy a repetir que no me llame por mi nombre de pila? Porque yo no le he dado permiso; segundo, yo no soy su hijo, ni su nieto y tercero no es de su incumbencia el tipo de indumentaria que mi prometida o yo usemos; pero para saciar su curiosidad y la de los otros en esta mesa les diré que preferimos la ropa muggle a la de los magos ya que consideramos que esta varios siglos pasada de moda, aparte de que nos criamos en el mundo mundano y por lo tanto somos más cercano a su cultura- respondio Harry mientras se disponía a pedir su cena.

-Sin embargo, debieron usar prendas de gala acordes con la cultura mágica yo como representante del ministerio me siento que es una falta de respeto que se hayan presentado asi, ya que como campeón del torneo de los tres magos está en la obligación de dejar en alto la imagen de su escuela y la comunidad a la que representa- hablo Percy Wesley mostrando su apoyo a las palabras del director.

-Déjeme decirle señor representante del ministerio por si acaso se le ha olvidado, mi Harry es un participante involuntario de esta absurda competencia y por lo tanto el no representa a Hogwarts ni a su comunidad mágica, el simplemente esta participando porque la consecuencia de no hacerlo sería perder su magia- respondio Hermione molesta de que estuvieran cuestionado su estilo de vestir.

-Eso no importa, de todos modos el asiste como estudiante a Hogwarts y vive en la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña por lo tanto le debe un poco de respeto al evento- volvió a replicar el joven no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

-Sí, yo estoy inscrito en Hogwarts pero este año no estoy recibiendo clase en sus paredes sino que mi prometida y yo tenemos varios tutores privados que se están haciendo cargo de nuestra educación, con el fin de desligarnos de la escuela ya que su único campeón es el señor Diggory y como dije anteriormente yo estoy participando involuntariamente en esta estúpida competencia, ahora si no les gusta como estamos vestidos simplemente nos podemos retirar, ya que desde un principio ni siquiera queríamos venir estamos aquí por pura obligación- replico el niño que vivió que estaba cada vez más irritado por las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Ahora es momento de calmarnos, mi comentario por la ropa del señor Potter se ha llevado al extremo yo solo estaba haciendo ver mi punto de vista pero él es libre de usar lo que quiera, asi que porque no continuamos disfrutando de esta rica cena que los elfos domésticos han preparado, para proceder abrir el baile oficialmente- intervino Dumbledore no queriendo que la discusión se extendiera mas ya que temía que los adolescentes pudieran abandonar el gran salón y él se quedaría sin dilucidar quién podría ser un buen rehén para la segunda prueba.

Y asi transcurrió la cena con tranquilidad entre miradas curiosas por parte de los otros campeones y un Percy molesto por no ser tomado en cuenta, hasta que llegó el momento del primer baile de los campeones junto a sus citas; una vez posicionados en el centro de la pista y la música comenzó a sonar las cuatro parejas se deslizaron con gracia durante la primera pieza, siendo observados por el resto de los asistentes entre los cuales se encontraban los dos niños menores del clan Wesley que no dejaban de ver con envidia al salvador del mundo mágico con su novia; Ronald por no ser un participante del torneo y Ginny por querer estar en los brazos de su amor, cuando termino la canción los campeones se retiraron de la pista a excepción de Harry y Hermione quienes se quedaron a un segundo baile para decepción de todas las féminas que esperaban que el niño que vivió les concediera una pieza.

Después del segundo baile los dos adolescentes se acercaron hacia la mesa de sus amigos de Slytherin quienes se habían emparejado entre si ya que no tenían ánimos de buscar cualquier otra cita, decidiendo disfrutar entre amigos Draco junto a Daphne y Blaise con Tracy; este movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Viktor Krum el cual al observar que la castaña ya no estaba bailando y se había sentado en una mesa mientras su cita se alejaba por bebidas, no perdió tiempo para acercarse e intentar hacer su primer movimiento.

-¡Hola, hermosa señorita vamos a bailar el siguiente baile!- exclamo el búlgaro mientras la tomaba de una mano e intentaba levantarla de su asiento sin haberle preguntado apropiadamente.

-Lo siento, pero yo no quiero bailar con usted ahora ni más tarde. Y menos después de jalarme para ir a la pista- reclamo Hermione mientras se apartaba del campeón de Durmstrang el cual antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa fue interceptado por Draco que dijo:

-Yo no sé, como los educan en Bulgaria pero aquí en Gran Bretaña es de buena educación preguntarle primero a la dama si desea bailar con uno antes de tomarla de la mano. Asi que le agradezco que se retire y vuelva con su cita ya que la señorita Night no le apetece tener un baile con usted- para acto seguido demostrar sus palabras y llevarse a la castaña al centro del gran salón para gran disgusto de Krum al cual no le quedó otra que marcharse con su cita para no seguir haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo.

Lo cual fue la mejor elección ya que Harry estaba regresando a la mesa con las bebidas que fue a buscar y al tanto de la situación gracias a su conexión con su prometida quien inmediatamente le había dicho lo que estaba pasando y que Draco ya se había hecho cargo de la situación y ahora estaba bailando con él, pero eso no quitaba que él estuviera molesto por la osadía del búlgaro, por lo cual al llegar a la mesa se dirigió a Daphne para invitarla a bailar y poder estar cerca de su novia en caso de que Viktor se acercara nuevamente a ella.

Este último movimiento de Harry le dio a Dumbledore la idea de quién podía ser su rehén dentro del lago ya que al ser una estudiante de la escuela tenía acceso a ella a través de Severus como su jefe de casa, porque no tenía forma de obtener a Hermione gracias a los arreglos de vivienda de los adolescentes. Con respecto a los otros campeones el panorama estaba más claro ya que simplemente tomaría a sus citas de la noche si es que no aparecían otros candidatos más idóneos, por lo que el trabajo que se había impuesto para esa noche estaba completo.

Después del incidente de Krum, el resto de la noche transcurrió con normalidad si no se contaba el intento de la única hija Wesley en tratar de llamar la atención del niño que vivió, el cual ni le prestó atención ya que estaba perdido en la mirada de su novia mientras tenían una conversación mental en donde se decían lo mucho que se querían y en la cual Hermione trato de tranquilizarlo con respecto al campeón invitado, ya que Harry aún no estaba del todo convencido en no hacerle frente a Krum que después de todo había cruzado una línea que no debió traspasar al invitar a su prometida sin antes consultarle a él si estaba de acuerdo, tal como lo dictaban las normas sangre pura que se habían tomado la molestia de estudiar a fondo siendo ellos los jefes de dos casas importantes.

Cuando llego el momento de abandonar las instalaciones del castillo para seguir disfrutando de sus vacaciones de navidad fueron interceptados por un Albus Dumbledore que quería hacer un nuevo intento de mantener al adolescente en donde lo pudiera vigilar.

-Señor Potter, si me permite me gustaría tener algunas palabras con usted- hablo el director mientras detenía a la pareja que ya se encontraba en las puertas del gran salón.

-Usted dirá señor, soy todo oídos, pero sea breve que ya es muy tarde y me gustaría irme a descansar- respondio Harry con un poco de molestia ya que no le gustaba que el hombre siempre quisiera hablar de cualquier cosa con él.

-No se preocupe, no será largo lo que le tengo que decir, solo quería aconsejarle que no es seguro que este fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts en estos momentos ya que aún no se ha encontrado a la persona que lo introdujo en el torneo, y por eso me tomo el atrevimiento de pedirle que regrese a la escuela aunque sea a su vivienda temporal, debido a que aquí estará bien protegido o simplemente deme la dirección de donde se está alojando para que pueda colocarles algunas salas protectoras asi como una alarma para saber si está bajo ataque- declaro el anciano en su mejor tono de abuelo tratando de influir en las decisiones del adolescente.

-Lo siento señor Dumbledore, pero yo voy a disfrutar de mis vacaciones de navidad en donde quiera, y para su desgracia ese lugar no es esta escuela, en cuanto a mi dirección eso es algo que a usted no le importa, pero una cosa si le voy a decir mi casa se encuentra bien protegida y dudo que cualquier mago sea capaz de penetrar en ella, no después de las actualizaciones que hicieron los duendes, asi que no se preocupe nosotros vamos a estar bien- volvió a decir el salvador del mundo mágico mientras continuaba su camino de salida dejando a un Albus molesto porque el niño se había salido nuevamente con la suya.

El resto de las vacaciones de navidad transcurrieron con total normalidad en la mansión Potter entre preparaciones para el torneo y salidas a Londres muggle para disfrutar de las atracciones como si fueran unos turistas más, que en el caso de Sirius y Narcisa se cumplía a cabalidad ya que por cada pequeña cosa que veían se sorprendían por la inteligencia de sus contrapartes no mágicas a la hora de hacer sus vidas más cómodas sin el uso de ninguna gota de magia.

En cuanto al entrenamiento para la segunda tarea, el mismo marcho sin ningún inconveniente ya que Harry y sus instructores ya habían llegado a deducir la cantidad de branquialgas que debía consumir para poder estar durante una hora bajo el agua, además de encontrar un antídoto para frenar el efecto de las mismas en caso de que culminara la prueba antes del tiempo previsto.

Una vez culminado el periodo de descanso, fue el momento de regresar a Hogwarts nuevamente al alcance de director entrometido, cosa que no le hacía mucha gracia a la familia pero sabían que era un mal necesario y por lo menos contaban con la protección de la vivienda temporal por los momentos; lo cual, los hacía sentir un poco más seguros. Llegaron al castillo gracias a un traslador duende que los dejo lo más cerca posible de las salas de la escuela ya que debían ser vistos regresando a los terrenos; encontrándose a mitad de camino con sus amigos que se habían quedado en el castillo quienes se unieron a ellos para poder pasar el resto del día juntos y relajarse antes de que al día siguiente comenzaran las clases nuevamente en el caso de los estudiantes de Slytherin y las tutorías en caso de Harry y Hermione.

Otra que estaba contenta en regresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts era Narcisa ya que había echado mucho de menos a su hijo durante las vacaciones por lo que no perdió tiempo de ponerse al día con él, contándole todo lo que había visto en el mundo muggle despertando asi la curiosidad del muchacho, que hizo que su madre le prometiera mostrárselas durante el verano para que él también pudiera disfrutar de los placeres que ella había vivido junto a los demás.

Y asi llego el esperado mes de febrero; mes de la segunda prueba del torneo y mes para que los enamorados hicieran su mejor esfuerzo para complaces a sus parejas con cualquier capricho que estas tuvieran por más sencillo que fuera; por su parte, el niño que vivió estaba preparando una hermosa sorpresa para su prometida como cada año que han estado juntos primero como amigos y luego como algo más, tratando de mantener sus pensamientos ocultos a ella para sorprenderla como siempre, trabajo que ese año se estaba dificultando más que nunca, gracias a que siempre se encontraba rodeado de gente por lo que tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de Daysi para tener todo listo el tan esperado 14 de febrero día de San Valentín.

Llegado el día del amor y la amistad, Hermione despertó en medio de una habitación llena de rosas blancas y rojas junto uno que otro oso con la frase "Te Amo" y su novio que estaba tumbado de costado observándola con deleite mientras ella inspeccionaba lo que había hecho en sus aposentos.

-¿Cómo hiciste todo esto?, yo no sentí que despertaras en la noche- pregunto ella con una sonrisa después de visualizar por completo lo que la rodeaba.

-¡No lo hice!, le pedí a Daysi que arreglara todo de esta forma para cuando abrieras los ojos- respondio Harry mientras se acercaba para robarle un beso y desearle un feliz día de San Valentín.

-Gracias, ¡me encanta!- contesto Hermione cuando se separaron.

-Y eso no es todo, te tengo más sorpresas para el resto del día, ahora sin embargo es momento de levantarnos seguramente nos están esperando para desayunar.

Después de ese agradable despertar hicieron su camino al comedor de la vivienda para encontrarse con los demás que efectivamente estaban esperando por ellos; el resto del día fue lleno de sorpresas tal como lo había dicho el niño que vivió ya que Hermione se vio abrumada por una serie de detalles que tuvo su novio para con ella, para luego culminar el día con una deliciosa cena a la luz de las velas en donde expresó todo lo que la amaba en la intimidad de la habitación donde se encontraban.

Llegado el día previo de la tarea Daphne Greengrass se vio escoltada por el profesor Snape hacia la oficina del director sin saber para qué. Cabe destacar, que el maestro de pociones no tuvo tiempo de avisarle a Minerva ni a los otros ya que Dumbledore lo tomo por sorpresa y le pidió ir por su alumna después de la cena sin dejarle ningún tiempo para maniobrar ni siquiera para llamar a la elfo Potter para transmitir el mensaje ya que la petición la hizo cuando la gran mayoría ya había abandonado el gran salón y estaba seguro que el anciano usaría a la adolescente como rehén para la tarea del día siguiente porque era una posibilidad que habían estudiado, debido a que pensaban que Albus posiblemente usaría alguno de sus Slytherin para que Harry pudiera realizar la prueba.

En efecto, el director había llegado a la conclusión de que la adolescente era la mejor opción para el niño que vivió, en vista de que no podía obtener a la señorita Night ni mucho menos a Draco Malfoy porque se metería en problemas con los Black quienes harían todo para acusarlo de alguna cosa ya que no habían concedido ningún permiso para que tomaran al adolescente, en cuanto a su víctima actual no sabía cómo reaccionaría su familia pero estaba seguro que podía salir bien librado de ello ya que los Greengrass eran poderosos pero no tenían tanta influencia en el Wizengamont. Es de mencionar, que ya tenía en su poder a los rehenes de los otros campeones Cho Chang para Cedric, la hermana pequeña de la campeona francesa que había llegado junto a sus padres para observar la segunda tarea convirtiéndose en la victima idónea más que su pareja de baile y la cita de Krum para el baile ya que este último no tenía nadie más cercano y dudaba que alguno de sus padres se iba a prestar para la prueba.

Cuando Snape y Daphne llegaron a la oficina del director, se encontraron con el mismo detrás de su escritorio comiendo sus caramelos de limón, pero antes de que la adolescente puipronunciar palabra alguna para saber porque había sido llamada, Albus lanzo un hechizo de sueño sobre ella para después realizar unos complicados movimientos de varita y asi asegurarse que continuara en ese estado hasta que el momento que fuera rescatada; todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del maestro de pociones, quien no podía creer la audacia del viejo al hacer lo que le plazca.

-Severus hijo, ahora lleva a la señorita Greengrass a la enfermería junto a los otros tres rehenes – hablo Dumbledore en su tono de abuelo como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-Me disculpo director antemano si lo ofendo con lo que voy a preguntar pero ¿Por qué utilizo el hechizo sin siquiera explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo?- cuestiono el profesor de pociones sin moverse de su lugar.

-Mi hijo, fue por el bien mayor estoy seguro de que si le hubiera dicho lo que sucedía ella se hubiese negado y necesitábamos un rehén para el señor Potter para la prueba de mañana- respondio calmadamente Albus aun en su tono de abuelo que le explica algo nuevo un niño pequeño.

-Está bien, la dejare en la enfermería y después me retiro a mi habitación- volvió a decir Snape ocultando su molestia por lo que había hecho.

Tomo la adolescente y emprendió su camino a los dominio de la señora Pomfrey sin dejar de notar que los retratos en los pasillos estaban siguiendo todos sus movimientos, cosa que logro ocultar mostrando indiferencia hacia los mismos, pero le preocupaba no poder hacer algo antes de retirarse a dormir por lo que tendría que esperar llegar a su habitación que estaba libre de retratos y hechizos de escucha de acuerdo a su revisión diaria y llamar a Daysi para enviarle una nota a Harry y los demás se enteraran de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar a su destino encontró a la enfermera molesta con lo que había hecho Dumbledore ya que todas las personas destinadas a ser rehenes de los campeones se encontraban con la ropa que habían usado durante el día y según ella eso iba a ser un problema cuando despertaran al salir del lago ya que las aguas eran demasiados frías, (factor que también le preocupaba con relación a los campeones) para ese tipo de vestimenta sin contar lo empapados que estarían nada más asomar sus cabezas fuera de las aguas, aunque estaba un poco tranquila porque el director había colocado un encanto para que no sintieran ninguno de los efectos del frio mientras se encontraran bajo el hechizo de éxtasis al cual fueron sometidos.

Una vez que Snape cumplió con su cometido se dirigió rápidamente hacia las mazmorras y apenas estuvo seguro que estaba fuera de la mirada de los retratos y cerciorarse una vez más que no hubiesen hechizos para espiar en su cuarto, procedió a llamar a la elfo Potter que no tardo en acudir a su encuentro y le dio la nota para que le llevara al niño que vivió; el cual al recibir el mensaje no hizo más que enfadarse y maldecir la osadía del viejo al tomar a una de sus amigos sin su consentimiento.

Por otro lado, Sirius y Narcisa también estaban molestos ya que había tomado a una heredera de una familia prominente sin consultarlo con la cabeza de familia y por lo tanto iban hacer algo cuando terminara la prueba ya que en esos momentos no podían realizar ninguna acción, ni siquiera comunicarse con el padre de Daphne ya que se suponía que ellos no estaban enterados de nada, solo quedaba esperar para ver qué sucedería al día siguiente en la segunda prueba y confiar en que Harry la sacaría del lago prontamente y todo saldría bien.

 **Bien por fin pude subir este capítulo que me costó bastante continuar quiero agradecer todos los favoritos y nuevos seguidores de la historia que han aparecido durante la pausa además de disculparme por la demora pero como he comentado anteriormente las palabras no me fluyen con antes y duro semanas para poder avanzar, pero estén seguros que yo no abandonare esta historia hasta que no la haya terminado.**


	55. Capitulo 55

**CAPITULO LV**

El día de la tarea Harry se levantó temprano, un poco ansioso por primera vez desde que había empezado el torneo de los tres magos ya que no se trataba solamente de él, sino ahora una de sus amigos más cercanos se encontraba en el fondo del lago negro y tenía que tratar de llegar a ella en el menor tiempo posible; por su parte Hermione también se había contagiado por la ansiedad de su novio, al no saber que podía pasar dentro del agua además de la incertidumbre de que iba a pasar con el tiempo de separación y la distancia, pero tenía que ser fuerte para su prometido. Por lo que en un intento por calmar sus nervios y los de Harry lo tomo en una abrazo apretado y comenzó a dejarle besos en todo el rostro hasta que llego a sus labios y sumergieron en una breve sesión de besos, antes de salir a desayunar y encontrarse con los demás miembros de la familia que al igual que ellos se encontraban a la expectativa de lo que iba a suceder.

Antes de salir hacia lugar de donde iniciaría la tarea Harry se retiró nuevamente hacia su habitación y con la ayuda de Hermione se colocó un traje de neopreno que había comprado durante las vacaciones de navidad y con el cual había entrenado en la piscina de la mansión Potter para combatir las bajas temperaturas del lago, además de uno que otro hechizo de calentamiento que habían sido colocados previamente sobre él para una mayor efectividad.

Una vez en el lugar de partida, el campeón más joven se encontró con los otros 3 participantes que al igual que él tenían túnicas cubriendo sus cuerpos; asi que era difícil prever la indumentaria que cada una estaría usando para esa prueba en particular, pero su análisis fue interrumpido por la voz de ludo Bagman para dar comienzo al espectáculo del cual no estaba seguro que el público pudiera disfrutar de algo, ya que los asientos para estos se encontraban alrededor del lago y no veía ningún artefacto que les permitiera pode observar el curso de acción bajo el mismo, por lo que simplemente todos ellos iban estar viendo la superficie del lago sin dilucidar que estaba pasando.

-Bienvenidos una vez más al torneo de los tres magos, el día de hoy se estará llevando a cabo la segunda tarea que como pueden observar será en el lago negro, nuestros campeones obtuvieron la pista dentro de los huevos de oro que ganaron en la prueba pasada, asi que espero que estén bien preparados para el desafío, ahora los dejos con el director de Hogwarts que les explicara en que consiste en si la segunda prueba- hablo Ludo Bagman en medio de la plataforma de jueces para luego cederle el lugar a Dumbledore.

-Mis queridos amigos los campeones tendrán que sumergirse en lago usando su método de preferencia y rescatar a sus rehenes que están siendo custodiados por las sirenas; para el señor Krum su rehén es la que fue su cita en el baile de navidad, el Señor Diggory tiene que rescatar a la señorita Cho Chang, el señor Potter debe rescatar a su amiga Daphne Greengrass y por ultimo nuestra única campeona femenina deberá obtener a su hermana pequeña y tienen…

Antes de que Albus pudiera seguir hablando fue interrumpido por una iracunda Fleur Delacour que se había movido desde su posición hacia el lugar donde estaban los jueces a una velocidad impresionante y estaba encarando al director de la escuela anfitriona para exigirle que con el permiso de quien su hermanita había terminado bajo el agua, ya que estaba segura de que sus padres no estaban enterados de eso; por su parte Dumbledore estaba haciendo todo lo posible para calmar a la francesa y de paso a su directora que se había unido a la lucha, debido a que ella tampoco estaba informada de esa decisión; sin contar que aún no sabía que los padres de Daphne también se estaban enterando gracias a un mensaje vía elfo ya que los mismos no habían asistido como espectadores; la discusión transcurrió cerca de 10 minutos hasta que por fin el anciano logro apaciguar a las féminas prometiéndoles que nada le sucedería a la niña, para proseguir con su explicación:

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de que fuera interrumpido, bajo el lago cada campeón tiene un rehén que debe ser rescatado en el lapso de una hora que es el tiempo para culminar la prueba, todo aquel que regrese después del tiempo establecido recibirá una deducción de sus puntos del marcador final.

Y con eso los 4 participantes comenzaron a prepararse para saltar al agua, teniendo a Fleur usando un traje baño entero dejando al descubierto sus piernas y brazos lo cual le traería problemas al sumergirse, Viktor al igual que la campeona francesa había optado por un traje de baño normal tipo short pegado al cuerpo, mientras que Cedric usaba el bañador por excelencia de los magos británicos es decir un traje de baño pasado de moda de los años 50. No obstante el público presente y los otros campeones se sorprendieron al observar el traje de cuerpo completo que usaba el niño que vivió, ya que lo único que le quedaba descubierto era la cabeza, manos y los pies, sin embargo, no tuvieron mucho tiempo de admirarlo porque una vez que todos estuvieron en la línea de meta Dumbledore dio la señal de salida.

Donde la campeona francesa se colocó el encanto de burbuja de aire al igual que Cedric, Krum hizo una transfiguración a medias sobre sí mismo de un tiburón y Harry simplemente metió la mano en la bolsa que llevaba atada en la cintura y saco una porción de branquialgas y procedió a sumergirse en el agua junto a los otros campeones, quienes ya se encontraban dentro del lago y habían emprendido su camino en busca del pueblo del agua para rescatar a sus respectivos rehenes.

El niño que vivió una vez que estuvo acostumbrado a la visibilidad debajo de la superficie de las aguas, procedió a orientarse usando el hechizo punto en mí y logro dar con la dirección hacia donde se encontraba Daphne, por lo que no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a nadar en su búsqueda, en el camino pudo ver a la campeona francesa enredada en algunas algas y siendo atacada por unos habitantes del lago, pero supuso que no corría peligro ya que supuestamente los organizadores del torneo tenían todo bajo control por lo cual volvió a realizar el hechizo para orientarse ya que estaba sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que de a ratos mermaba y que lo hacía pensar que se trataba de su alejamiento de Hermione por lo que prosiguió con su camino siendo el primero en llegar al pueblo de las sirenas y tener el primer vistazo de los rehenes.

Por lo que procedió a liberar rápidamente a su amiga para luego emprender el ascenso hacia la superficie, cabe destacar, que en el trayecto a parte de la campeona de Beauxbatons no vio a los otros participantes asi que no sabía si ya estaban por llegar al lugar o como Delacour les había pasado algo en el camino. Una vez que la primogénita Greengrass tuvo contacto fuera del agua despertó y comenzó a temblar de frio, por lo que Harry se apresuró a nadar hacia la orilla donde los jueces estaban esperando, una vez que impulso a Daphne hacia fuera se tomó el antídoto y salió también del lago para ser aplastado en un abrazo de la muerte por parte de Hermione que necesitaba contacto urgente con su prometido.

Ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo su novio bajo el agua se la paso nerviosa y varias veces tuvo que hacer una caminata alrededor del lago ya que sentía el tirón de separación, manteniendo a raya sus emociones para que el mismo no se alarmara, sin embargo, este fue el detonante para que el salvador del mundo mágico se apresurara a obtener a la Slytherin lo más pronto posible por lo cual no se quejó cuando su novia lo abrazo tan fuerte ya que él también estaba anhelando la cercanía.

Lo cierto es que Harry termino la prueba en un tiempo de 15 minutos gracias a la ayuda de las branquialgas y por lo tanto ahora debía esperar que aparecieran los otros 3 campeones para poder conocer las puntuaciones y retirarse a su vivienda donde acurrucaría con su novia hasta que se les pasara la sensación de separación que tenían en sus cuerpos. Por lo que Sirius evoco un sillón para su ahijado mientras que la enfermera se llevaba a Daphne para hacerla entrar en calor viendo que el campeón más joven no necesitaba de sus servicios al Narcisa hacerse cargo de todo, y es que la mujer después de que su primo coloco la silla procedió a realizar un encanto de secado y otro de calentamiento en Harry, además de solicitarle a Daisy la túnica y los zapatos que se había quitado el principio de la tarea para que estuviera más cómodo.

Mientras esto sucedía en tierra, en el fondo del lago se vivía otra historia Viktor y Cedric lograron llegar a sus respectivos rehenes al mismo tiempo percatándose de que el campeón más joven ya había estado allí y la campeona francesa aún no había llegado, razón por la cual el búlgaro trato de retrasar al elegido de Hogwarts entorpeciéndole el camino de ascenso lanzándole uno que otro hechizo para ralentizarlo esquivando sus proyectiles, dándole asi una ventaja considerable para ser el segundo en salir del agua en 50 minutos seguido por Cedric 5 minutos después.

Culminado el tiempo reglamentario el rehén de la campeona francesa fue devuelto por las sirenas ante la angustia de los señores Delacour quienes no sabían nada de la estadía de su hija bajo el agua, y se enteraron una vez iniciada la tarea debido a que esa misma mañana habían estado buscando a la niña sin resultado llegando tarde al inicio de la prueba pensando que la niña ya estaba allí perdiéndose asi el intercambio de palabras de su hija mayor con el director, es de mencionar que ella también fue devuelta por las sirenas pero no completamente ilesa ya que la misma presentaba una serie de arañazos en su cuerpo además, de secciones de su traje de baño rotas gracias al ataque de los habitantes de las algas entre las cuales quedo enredada en el inicio de su transitar en el lago.

Sin embargo, eso no le importo mucho a la muchacha ya que apenas estuvo fuera corrió hacia su hermana para constatar que se encontrara en perfecto estado de salud, siendo seguida rápidamente por la enfermera de la escuela quien quería comprobar las heridas de la francesa y evaluar la gravedad de las mismas. Después, de la conmoción que hubo por la vuelta de la única campeona femenina, los jueces llamaron la atención del público para dar los resultados de la segunda tarea del torneo, tomando asi la palabra Ludo Bagman que procedió a aclararse la garganta y decir:

-Culminado este segundo evento del torneo de los tres magos es momento de conocer las puntuaciones de los campeones, comenzaremos por el más joven que fue el primero que llego, y al cual debemos felicitar por haber pensado en el uso de las branquialgas para mantener la respiración bajo el agua asi que veamos la puntuación de los jueces.

En ese momento Kakarov levanto su paleta y le dio un total de 8 puntos ya que no podía negar que el adolescente lo había hecho bien, además había regresado en el menor tiempo, Madame Maxime siendo justa le otorgo los 10 puntos completos ya que ella consideraba que el desempeño del campeón más joven fue del todo excepcional debido a que no fue el único que perdió el tiempo lanzando hechizos sobre si mismo y encontró la alternativa más favorable para mantener la respiración bajo el agua, además de pensar en las condiciones de temperatura que se iba a encontrar una vez que se sumergiera.

Por su parte, Dumbledore viendo los puntos otorgados anteriormente decidió darle 9 puntos simplemente porque no quería dárselos completos después de todos los desplantes que le había hecho, sin sospechar que después de que terminara la segunda prueba se le venía una fuerte discusión con los padres de las niñas que estuvieron bajo el agua como rehenes; luego llegó el turno de Crouch quien quedo gratamente impresionado con el desempeño del niño que vivió y le otorgo un 10 seguido de Ludo Bagman quien también le dio un 10 para un total de 47 puntos.

Seguidamente, se hizo la votación para Krum quien recibió un 10 por parte de su director a pesar de que este había llegado casi rozando el límite de tiempo impuesto, un 7 de Maxime, un 8 de Dumbledore, 8 de Crouch y 8 de Bagman dándole un total de 41 puntos a los cuales le dedujeron un total de 5 dejándolo con 36 puntos, gracias a su comportamiento antideportivo al impedir el avance de Cedric aparte de que la mayoría de los jueces pensó que era un poco ortodoxo el método que uso para respirar bajo el agua habiendo otras alternativas menos peligrosas, ya que al hacer la medio transfiguración de un tiburón sobre si pudo haberle ocasionado algún daño a su rehén en el momento del rescate.

Las calificaciones del campeón de Hogwarts no fueron muy diferentes de las del búlgaro ya que el 10 se lo concedió Dumbledore por una buena utilización del encanto de burbuja de aire y por haber conservado la calma cuando se vio bajo ataque por otro competidor, Maxime y Kakarov le diero puntos respectivamente no variando las puntuaciones de Crouch y Bagman dándole un total de 41 puntos sin ninguna deducción ya que había llegado 5 minutos antes de que venciera el plazo estimado para esa prueba.

En cuanto a Fleur los jueces no sabían que hacer con su participación, ya que si bien había hecho un buen uso de la burbuja de aire como Diggory no había logrado avanzar mucho dentro del agua de acuerdo a la información recibida por parte de las sirenas ya que ni los jueces y el público pudieron observar lo que sucedía exactamente debajo de la superficie, solo les quedaba confiar en los habitantes del lago; además Delacour no completo la tarea como los otros y tuvo que hacer su salida con ayuda por lo que cada juez decidió darle 5 puntos solo por el buen uso del hechizo, otorgándole un total de 25 puntos a los cuales no le dedujeron nada ya que ella no había llegado a los rehenes y por lo tanto no se le podía penalizar por tiempo de retraso después de la hora estimada.

Por lo cual, Bagman volvió a tomar la palabra : -Conocidas las puntuaciones podemos decir entonces que Lord Potter se encuentra a la cabeza del torneo con un total de 82 puntos seguido de cerca por el campeón de Hogwarts con 75 puntos, en tercer lugar el campeón de Durmstrang con 68 puntos y en el último lugar la campeona de Beauxbatons con 58 puntos; con esto damos por terminada la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos y la cita es para dentro de un mes y medio a partir de ahora cuando se estará llevando a cabo la última tarea de este prestigioso evento, en cuanto a la pista he de decirle a los campeones que la misma se develara días previos a la prueba para que puedan prepararse.

Después de la intervención del hombre, los campeones se retiraron de las inmediaciones del lago hacia la enfermería ya que la señora Pomfrey los quería dejar bajo observación ya que habían sido sometidos a bajas temperaturas sin ropa adecuada, en el caso de Harry y su prometida hicieron su camino directamente a la vivienda temporal en donde se encerraron en su habitación y se dedicaron a darse muchos besos y abrazos para terminar entrelazados en su cama intentando recargar su vínculo después de la lejanía que sintieron ese día mientras que el adolescente estuvo sumergido en las aguas del lago de la escuela.

Cabe destacar, que mientras esto ocurría en el alojamiento del campeón involuntario; en la oficina del director de Hogwarts se estaba dando una reunión un tanto incómoda para el mismo, ya que nada más terminar el evento a las afueras de la gárgola ya lo estaban esperando los Delacour, los Greengrass apoyados por los Black y los Chang que de casualidad habían ido de espectadores a la prueba para conocer el novio de su hija, y como si fuera poco Amelia Bones que fue llamada vía elfo domestico por Narcisa debido a creía conveniente que esta estuviera presente durante la discusión.

-¿A que debo el Honor de tener tan agradable visita en mi humilde oficina en este día?-hablo Albus como si no supiera la razón del porque todas esas personas se encontraban en el lugar.

-Mira Dumbledore no te hagas el desentendido que sabes muy bien porque estamos todos aquí- le respondio Sirius perdiendo un poco la paciencia por la impertinencia del anciano.

-Tienes razón, si se porque están aquí pero ni tu ni Narcisa tienen que ver con lo ocurrido al igual que la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica, ya que esto solo le incumbe a Hogwarts- dijo el director cambiando completamente su faceta de abuelo.

-Lord Black y la señorita Narcisa están aquí a petición mía como casa aliada porque quiero su opinión de lo de que aquí se hable además de representar a Lord Potter del cual mi hija fue rehén y el cual está muy molesto por lo ocurrido al poner en peligro a uno de sus amigos-hablo el cabeza de la familia Greengrass molesto.

-Y mi presencia en este lugar fue solicitada en calidad de testigo, por todas estas familias ya que de acuerdo a ellos a ninguno se le notifico que sus niñas estaban siendo tomadas al lago como rehenes siendo que una de ellas tan solo tiene 8 años- intervino Amelia mirando a Dumbledore que estaba detrás de su escritorio de lo más apacible.

-Lo que ustedes tienen que entender es que las señoritas no corrían ningún peligro bajo el agua, ellas estaban bajo un hechizo éxtasis y varios encantos de regulación de la temperatura puestos por mi persona que desaparecerían una vez que salieran del lago, en cuanto a los permisos, en mi papel como director de esta institución soy responsable de los alumnos que aquí se encuentran y como tal puedo tomar decisiones con respecto a ellos sin ningún problema debido a que el ministerio no tiene ninguna injerencia en los terrenos de Hogwarts ya que nos regimos por nuestras propias reglas- contesto el hombre calmadamente como si fuera inocente de lo que se le acusaba.

-Pero hay algo que se le escapa querido director mi hija no es estudiante de esta escuela, ella era una simple visitante que vino a ver a su hermana competir, asi que yo creo que usted no tiene ningún poder sobre ella-hablo por primera vez el señor Delacour que hasta los momentos se había mantenido en silencio.

-Allí es donde se equivoca usted mi querido señor, al su hija ingresar a los terrenos de la escuela ella se hizo una responsabilidad de Hogwarts al igual que ustedes, lo cual me dio el derecho de tomarla como rehén de su otra hija- se excusó el viejo nuevamente usando las normas a su conveniencia.

-Vamos a suponer que todo lo que dice es correcto, y usted estaba en su derecho de tomarlas sin nuestro permiso, pero señor director me podría decir: ¿Por qué no hablo con ellas antes de usarlas como opciones para rehén?, debido a que antes de venir aquí todos estuvimos con nuestras hijas y ellas están muy conmocionadas; todas contaron la misma historia que habían sido escoltadas hasta aquí por su jefe de casa y en el caso de la niña Delacour por un maestro y a todas las sorprendió con un hechizo, sin previamente explicarles nada sumiéndolas en el sueño hasta que salieron del agua asustadas sin saber cómo llegaron allí y que estaba pasando ya que lo único que recordaban es que fueron atacadas por usted- se expresó el señor Chang quien venía analizando los acontecimientos.

-Sin contar con la negligencia de los maestros que permitieron que hicieran eso con la niñas ya que ellos están para protegerlas- agrego la señora Greengrass que estaba aún un poco nerviosa por lo sucedió pero aliviada de que Harry hubiera podido obtener a Daphne rápido.

-En mi defensa, lo único que les puedo decir es que era necesario; si les contaba para que las necesitaba se hubieran negado y no había tiempo para estar buscando otros rehenes ya que la tarea era al día siguiente- volvió a decir Albus en su mejor tono de abuelo queriendo restarle importancia a lo sucedido.

-Naturalmente se hubieran negado, ¿Quién en su sano juicio le gustaría estar bajo un hechizo de éxtasis para estar debajo de un lago congelado sin su consentimiento?- intervino Sirius no pudiendo quedarse callado.

-El problema Dumbledore es que usted tomo a las señoritas sin su permiso, ni el de sus padres colocándolas en una situación de angustia al despertarse en medio de un lago con el agua fría sin saber cómo llegaron allí en primer lugar, asi que si estas personas están dispuestas a colocar una denuncia formal con todo gusto me hare cargo de este caso y tenga por seguro que voy a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, ya basta de que en este castillo sucedan cosas y todo quede impune por ti, por tus justificaciones, no creas que se me ha olvidado el tema de los dementores y del basilisco- dijo Bones encausando otra vez el tema en discusión antes de que el viejo le contestara algo al ex prisionero de Azkaban.

-Ahora, Amelia no hay que llegar tan lejos como ya dije el ministerio no tiene ni voz ni voto con respecto a lo que sucede en Hogwarts asi que no pueden hacer nada en mi contra- volvió a replicar Dumbledore sin demostrar lo que le afectaron las palabras de la mujer.

-En eso te equivocas otras vez Albus, ya que si estas honorables familias colocan la denuncia el ministerio puede tomar cartas en el asunto y como tal tenemos el derecho de juzgar sus acciones y hacerle alguna recomendación a la junta de gobernadores, o en otras circunstancias intervenir en el día a día de la escuela nombrando a un supervisor que se encargue de velar que todo lo que aquí se hace sea lo más honorable posible- replico la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica ya molesta por lo caradura que era el anciano.

-Y tenga por seguro que saliendo de aquí tendrá una denuncia por mi parte ya que no puedo tolerar que mi hija haya terminado metida en este problema, y espero contar con casa Black para este asunto- dijo el señor Greengrass mientras sostenía a su esposa aun consternada por lo sucedido y escuchado en esa oficina.

-No se preocupe, yo como Lord Black lo ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no solo a usted sino también a las otras familias y pueden contar también con casa Potter y Night para este asunto ya que mis ahijados igualmente se encuentras indignados con este problema- declaro Sirius dándole tranquilidad a sus aliados.

-Agradezco sus palabras Lord Black, tenga por seguro que estaré colocando la denuncia no solo aquí sino a nivel internacional ya que después de todo nosotros no pertenecemos a Gran Bretaña mágica y esto puede pasar como un incidente internacional; asi que señor director oirá pronto de mi- expreso el señor Delacour queriendo dar más peso a su demanda.

-Ahora señores yo creo que están exagerando, están haciendo este incidente más grande de lo que en realidad es, después de todo las señoritas están bien sin ningún rasguño, lo único es el susto y ese ya paso; asi que no veo porque tanto problemas por lo sucedido- se expresó Dumbledore en su tono de abuelo queriendo hacer que dieran marcha atrás a sus acusaciones.

-Me parece que usted aún no ha entendido señor director, esta discusión no se tratar primordialmente de estado de las niñas que sabemos que están bien, sino de la confianza que hemos puesto en usted como director de esta institución; confianza que se vio mermada al tomar en mi caso a mi primogénita sin permiso para una actividad que podía ser peligrosa cuando muy fácilmente pudo tomar cualquier objeto inanimado que pudiera ser importante para los campeones y colocárselo como rehén-hablo el señor Chang mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar en compañía de su esposa porque ya estaba harto de escuchar las incoherencias por parte del director.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos de que los Chang se retiraran para que los demás también emprendieran su salida dejando al gran Albus muchos nombre Dumbledore sumido en sus pensamientos en busca de salir del problema en el que se había metido ya que estaba seguro que Amelia iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y podía quedar mal parado ante todos en la próxima sesión del Wizengamont; cuestión que le preocupaba ya que no podía perder la poca influencia que le quedaba en la cámara de votantes, pero ya no podía hacer nada solamente esperar que fuera llamado para la investigación y por el momento debía concentrarse en lo que quedaba de torneo y en tratar de atraer de una vez por todas al niño que vivió.

 **Más largo de lo normal pero es que no sabía hasta donde dejarlo porque quería seguir escribiendo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Me despido hasta el siguiente.**


	56. Capitulo 56

**IMPORTANTE:** **Lamento comenzar este capítulo con una nota pero me veo en la necesidad de hacerlo ya que una de las lectoras de esta historia me escribió para decirme que mi historia Descubriendo la Verdad había sido publicada en Potterfics hasta el capítulo 5 con continuación en el link de mi historia aquí en fanfiction por lo cual quiero aclarar que yo no tengo cuenta en ninguna otra página de fic que no sea esta, además de que yo no le he dado permiso a nadie para publicarla en otro sitio el único que me ha hecho una petición ha sido el usuario Luiz Malfoy pidiéndome permiso para traducirla en portugués y es la única autorización que he hecho el cual todavía no ha publicado. Asi que quiero pedirle que si ven alguna de mis dos historias en alguna otra página me lo hagan saber ya que como he dicho anteriormente esta es mi única cuenta y no he dado mi consentimiento para publicar en otra parte. Ya mande un correo a Potterfics planteando mi problema asi que hasta el momento de esta publicación aún estoy esperando una respuesta de ello. De antemano gracias por estar pendiente, y una vez aclarado el punto los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **CAPITULO LVI**

El día siguiente de la segunda prueba del torneo los titulares de la prensa eran muy variados ya que iban desde el hecho de que el niño que vivió había logrado superar la tarea en el menor tiempo, obteniendo la mejor puntuación y que ahora se encontraba a la cabeza del concurso, el hecho de que la heredera Greengrass fuera la rehén de Harry y no su prometida, especulaciones de porque habían usado personas en vez de objetos inanimados, hasta las acusaciones que había recibido el ministerio en contra del director de Hogwarts por los padres de las señoritas que fungieron de rehenes sin ningún tipo de permiso por parte de ellos.

Estos últimos titulares fueron objeto de alarma para Dumbledore ya que si la prensa se había enterado de todo lo acontecido con los padres de las niñas, eso quería decir que los mismos habían cumplido con su amenaza y pronto estaría siendo llamado a declarar, cosa que lo colocaba un poco inquieto ya que no sabía cuál era el enfoque que iba a tomar Amelia a la hora de llevar el caso. Por otra parte, Voldemort también se estaba informando de lo acontecido gracias a los titulares y por supuesto del informe que le había hecho llegar su espía desde el castillo.

-Ya veo, asi que Harry Potter ahora es líder en puntos del torneo, esto no favorece para nuestro plan- se dirigió Voldemort hacia el único subordinado que se encontraba a su lado Peter Petigrew.

-Asi es mi señor, y de acuerdo con Crouch Junior los duendes lo han preparado bien, y el piensa que va a ser el primero en llegar a la copa sin ningún inconveniente, también me dijo que Dumbledore se encuentra en problemas por haber tomado como rehenes a las hijas de prominentes familias- respondio la rata dándole un poco más de información a su amo.

-Excelente, asi el viejo estará distraído y tendremos más margen para maniobrar con nuestros planes, pero debo decir que aunque las noticias sean positivas debe someterte a un Crucio para que no se te olvide quien manda aquí- volvió a decir el señor oscuro para inmediatamente someter a Peter a la maldición de tortura simplemente porque quería.

Y es que a Voldemort le encantaba someter a sus subordinados a la tortura ya que mientras más se resistían, mas era su satisfacción de ver a alguien en el dolor pero eso no era tan excitante como torturar a una persona inocente, ya que estas comenzaban a gritar y suplicar que las dejara en paz, cosa que le encantaba debido a que en su mente retorcida no había nada más hermoso que ver a alguien suplicar por su piedad, no obstante por los momentos solo se tenía que conformar con atormentar a la rata y no gastar tanta energía ya que eso debilitaba el cuerpo infantil que poseía.

Volviendo a lo acontecido en la escuela Harry y Hermione ya habían salido de la habitación después de una larga noche en la que no pudieron dejar el contacto entre sí, porque debían cargar su vínculo nuevamente y asi lo entendieron los duendes quienes les dieron el día libre de lecciones; en el desayuno de ese día se pudieron enterar de las promesas que hizo Sirius en su nombre con el fin de ayudar a las familias para que pudieran hacer justicia, debido a que ellos creían que Dumbledore debió de haber tenido el permiso expreso de sus mamás y papás para disponer de sus hijas.

Es de mencionar, que tanto Minerva como Severus también estuvieron discutiendo las acciones del director muy detalladamente, y ambos coincidieron que el hombre ya se estaba saliendo completamente de control en su afán de querer controlar todo en aras del su tan mencionado "bien común" que tanto le gustaba pregonar, pero el que nadie sabe exactamente en que consiste además, de que ambos profesores ya empezaban a sospechar de su compañero de trabajo Alastor Moody ya que en varias ocasiones el mismo había actuado de una manera no muy típica de su personalidad y ahora lo mantenían vigilado cada vez que podían ya que no tenían el tiempo para hacerlo permanentemente.

Siendo el detonante para esas sospechas el haberse enterado que en unas de sus clases había hecho demostración de las tres maldiciones imperdonables con el uso de unas arañas, dejando un poco sacudidos a los alumnos que presenciaron tal acto en especial Neville Longbotton quien no soporto ver cómo era utilizada la maldición cruciatus ya que gracias a ella sus padres estaban internados en San Mungo; sin embargo, cuando le plantearon el problema a Dumbledore este lo desestimo y lo único que dijo fue que el profesor de defensa contaba con su confianza absoluta y sabía lo que hacía y no por nada era un famoso auror retirado que había sobrevivido los tiempos oscuros.

Dejando asi otra incógnita contra anciano, el cual desde que ingreso el niño que vivió a Hogwarts ha descuidado sus deberes como director de la escuela en más de una ocasión cargando de trabajo a Minerva, solamente por sus intentos de llevar a salvador del mundo mágico bajo su manto sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Y uno de sus fallos se veía evidenciado, en la citación que le había llegado tan solo 3 días después de la segunda prueba del torneo donde se le notificaba que debía comparecer frente al Wizengamont dos días después a partir de la fecha de notificación, para rendir declaración con respecto a las acusaciones que había recibido por parte de las familias de las niñas que se vieron obligadas a servir de rehenes para los campeones durante la segunda prueba.

Demandas, a la cual se sumó la de la familia Brown quienes al enterarse que su hija se había visto involucrada sin su consentimiento en el torneo decidieron unirse al clamor de las otras familias solo por apariencia porque se vería mal si no lo hicieron, ya que ellos al igual que su hija estaban emocionados de que a la adolescente se le considerara como algo importante que hubiera echado de menos el campeón de Durmstrang sino lo conseguía, olvidándose de que habían tomado a la muchacha en un asalto premeditado del director sin mediar palabras además de que corrió peligro bajo las aguas y sufrió un leve caso de hipotermia por el frio al igual que algunos rasguños gracias a la semi transformación de Viktor en tiburón que fueron curados por la enfermera de la escuela.

Justo el día que Dumbledore debía presentarse a la audiencia, Harry junto con toda la familia se hicieron acto de presencia en la sala, aunque Sirius era quien estaba soportando los votos de todas sus casas como su representante delante de la cámara, debido a que ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en sumir sus puesto porque consideraban que eso les iba a restar tiempo para sus estudios; por lo que solamente asistirían cuando se iba a celebrar una reunión de ese tipo y solamente como público y solo si el punto a tratar les interesaba o les afectaba en algo.

Pero para que se diera el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar, Amelia tuvo que entrevistarse con el ministro y colocarlo al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts con respecto al torneo, ya que gracias a sus ocupaciones con los juicios y arresto de mortifagos, Fudge no había podido asistir a ninguna de las dos primeras tareas por lo cual a través de Bones se enteró de las denuncias que había recibido de los jefes de casas tanto locales como extranjero (en el caso de los Delacour) con respecto al uso de sus hijas como rehenes en la segunda prueba, dejando al ministro molesto por no haber sido notificado que en esa parte del evento iban a estar usando personas y no objetos como él y la jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica suponían que harían cuando leyeron las bases por la cual se regiría la segunda prueba.

Por lo que concedió inmediatamente la autorización para comunicarse con Augusta Longbotton para que organizara el llamado al Wizengamont y exponer el caso para asi sancionar a Dumbledore por sus actos; Y era por eso que ahora se encontraban todos reunidos en la sala donde se llevó a cabo el juicio de Sirius a la espera de que apareciera de una vez por todas el llamado líder de la luz, quien para variar aún no había hecho acto de presencia logrando que los presentes se impacientaran por la espera, pero muchos conociendo el personaje sabían que a el hombre estaba haciendo tiempo para realizar una entrada dramática dando a entender que no estaba sucediendo nada grave.

Pensamientos que no estuvieron alejados de la realidad debido a que a la hora exacta para que comenzara la audiencia entro el director de Hogwarts como si fuera dueño del lugar usando unas túnicas moradas muy llamativas gracias a su estampado de estrellas y lunas que cada cierto tiempo se reorganizaban en la tela distrayendo al observador; Albus se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía como acusado para iniciar el interrogatorio y que todo se enteraran de que exactamente había hecho para que lo llevaran nuevamente a cuestionamiento en esa sala.

-Como ya contamos con la presencia del interpelado es momento de comenzar con esta audiencia, tiene la palabra Amelia Bones jefa del departamento de seguridad mágica para que exponga el caso- hablo Augusta Longbotton dándole inicio asi a la sesión del Wizengamont.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para interrogar a Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts sobre los hechos ocurridos en la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos, debido a una denuncia recibida por los señores Delacour, Chang, Greengrass y Brown por haber tomado a sus hijas como rehenes para los campeones sin su consentimiento- se expresó Bones abriendo asi el caso.

-De acuerdo con las adolescentes todas fueron escoltadas a la oficina del director por algún miembro del personal sin decirles el motivo, cuando estuvieron dentro sin mediar palabras Dumbledore las ataco y retomaron la conciencia una vez que estuvieron fuera del agua, de acuerdo con la investigación la enfermera de la escuela dijo que todas fueron sometidas a un hechizo de sueño junto con varios hechizos éxtasis para mantenerlas en ese estado pero mejor vamos a escuchar su testimonio, llamo a declarar a madame Pomfrey enfermera de Hogwarts- prosiguió Amelia el planteamiento del caso.

Asi la enfermera subió al lugar donde le correspondía prestar declaración y comenzó a relatar cómo fueron llegando las adolescentes a sus dominios escoltadas por los diferentes maestros, además de explicar cada uno de los hechizos que fueron colocados sobre ellas y que permitieron que las mismas pudieran estar bajo el agua sin correr ningún riesgo de contraer hipotermia, al igual expreso, que su preocupación siempre estuvo en el momento que asomaran la cabeza fuera del lago una vez rescatadas, ya que temía que ellas hubiesen podido entrar en shock debido a la impresión de encontrarse en medio de agua congelada sin saber cómo habían llegado allí si lo último que recordaban era entrar en la oficina del director, es de mencionar que la mujer hizo la salvedad que en ese momento especifico cada una de la rehenes estaban sintiendo los efectos del frio por el motivo que los hechizos éxtasis ya habían desaparecido una vez cumplido su cometido; por otro lado Pomfrey tuvo que aclarar que cada una de las señoritas se encontraban en perfecto estado de salud gracias a que solamente se tuvo que hacer cargo de hacerlas entrar en calor y uno que otro rasguño lo más rápido posible una vez que pisaron tierra.

-Quiero aclarar que esta audiencia no se encuentran los profesores ya que tenían clases que dar y en el caso de la profesora McGonagall tenía que hacerse cargo de la escuela en ausencia del director, pero eso no los exime de que ellos hayan sido interrogados, ahora les mostrare recuerdos en un pensadero de lo que dijeron cada uno cuando me entreviste con ellos, además de que mostrare también las declaraciones de cada una de la rehenes usadas en esta tarea, debido a que sus padres decidieron no seguir sometiéndolas al estrés de prestar declaración ante ustedes- hablo Amelia una vez que madame Pomfrey volvió a su sitio.

Lo testimonios de todos los profesores coincidían en que el director los mando a buscar a una chica en específico y que cuando estuvieron en la oficina el mismo las ataco sin mediar palabras sumiéndolas en el sueño para luego agregarles varios hechizos éxtasis y hacerles saber que ellas serían las rehenes de los campeones, en el caso de McGonagall la mujer declaro su descontento con tales acciones pero como Dumbledore era el director de la escuela y se amparaba en la regla de que todos los alumnos estaban bajo su cuidado él podía tomar esa decisiones, de lo cual ella no estaba segura pero no podía ir en contra de su autoridad superior.

En cuanto al relato de las afectadas, este tampoco vario mucho ya que todas comenzaron a expresar la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando el director les lanzo un hechizo sin mediar palabras hasta despertar en el lago desorientadas con frio y sin saber cómo habían llegado allí, si lo último que recordaban era haber estado en la oficina de Albus al igual que hicieron la aclaración de que si les hubiesen preguntado se habrían negado hacerlo ya que ellas no podían saber si efectivamente se iban a encontrar a salvo bajo las aguas o si su campeón podía rescatarlas en el tiempo correspondiente.

-Ya escuchado lo que tenían que decir los maestros y las adolescentes es momento de que oigamos a los padres asi que llamo al señor Greengrass en representación de los padres de mundo mágico británico- intervino nuevamente Bones llamando a su próximo testigo, debido a que el señor Delacour también iba declarar y quería dejar de ultimo a Dumbledore.

El cual hasta los momentos presentaba un semblante de completa tranquilidad aunque su mente era u caos completo, porque se estaba preparando para ver cuáles eran las respuestas que él iba a dar a las preguntas que le iban hacer, las cuales sospechaba no iban estar muy lejos de las que tuvo que responder en su oficina a los padres por lo que tenía que medir muy bien sus palabras porque ya no estaba hablando con personas que no tenían poder de hacerle algo, sino de Augusta y Amelia que podían colocarle las cosas difíciles.

Mientras el director, sopesaba todos sus pro y contras en la tribuna del publico Harry y Hermione no dejaban de hablar entre ellos a través de su enlace sobre lo que estaba pasando con la audiencia y ellos no veían que el viejo fuera a salir bien librado dela situación en la que se había metido y mínimo iba a terminar siendo despedido de su cargo en la escuela, cosa que ellos esperaban para que el año siguiente no tuvieran que estarse cuidando las espaldas de semejante manipulador, que todo lo hacía para conseguir un estúpido bien común que ni el mismo debía saber lo que era además, de que si se deshacían del anciano podían concentrarse más fácilmente en encontrar a Voldemort y acabar de una vez por todas con él ya que en esos momentos era del todo mortal debido a que los duendes ya se habían desecho del pedazo de alma que estaba en la diadema de Ravenclaw.

-Señor Greengrass usted alega, ¿que en ningún momento se le consulto ni se le pidió permiso para el uso de su hija como rehén en el torneo de los tres magos?, situación que comparte con los otros padres que usted está representando- Se escuchó la voz de la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica empezar el interrogatorio.

-En efecto a ni a mí ni a mi esposa se nos pidió permiso para usar a nuestra hija como rehén de Lord Potter y de acuerdo con el señor Chang y Brown a ellos tampoco se les consulto sobre esta medida- respondio el hombre calmadamente.

-Y, ¿Cómo se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo?- pregunto la señora Longbotton quien hasta los momentos se había mantenido al margen de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-En mi caso, lo supe gracias a un mensaje que me envió Lord Black en el momento que se anunció quien iba ser el rehén para cada campeón, los Chang se enteraron porque casualmente ambos se encontraban en el público ya que habían ido a conocer al novio de su hija, que pasaba a ser el campeón de Hogwarts y los Brown se enteraron al día siguiente cuando leyeron las noticias en el periódico porque el director no se tomó la delicadeza de comunicarse con ellos y decirles lo que había pasado- contesto Greengrass seguro de sus palabras.

\- Y ¿Qué hizo usted cuando se enteró?- pregunto Amelia.

-Me apresure en aparecerme en Hogwarts junto a mi esposa, llegamos cuando la tarea ya había comenzado y junto a las otras familias vivimos los minutos más angustiantes de nuestras vidas ya que no podíamos ver lo que estaba pasando en el fondo del lago, cuando mi hija salió con Lord Potter lo hizo completamente desorientada y entumecida por el frio pero gracias a la señora Pomfrey pudo entrar rápidamente en calor- respondio el hombre revelando más cosas que sucedieron ese día.

-Después que termino la prueba, tengo entendido que los padres allí presentes junto con Lord Black confrontaron al director por haber tomado a sus hijas, ¿Qué les dijo este sobre ello?- intervino Augusta mientras leía un pergamino con los detalles del caso.

-Asi es, cuando hablamos con él lo único que nos dijo era que como director de Hogwarts cuando nuestras niñas estaban en sus instalaciones tenía la potestad de decidir ya que nosotros lo habíamos hecho responsable de ellas; y podía tomar cualquier decisión que les concerniese sin consultarle a los padres, cosa con la que no estoy de acuerdo ya creo que nosotros tenemos el derecho a saber las cosas en las que se involucran nuestros hijos, y más si es peligroso ya que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts son los primogénitos y herederos de varias familias- respondio nuevamente Greengrass aclarando lo que les había dicho Dumbledore.

-Eso es todo señor Greengrass, muchas gracias por su testimonio ahora llamo al señor Delacour quien quiere tratar su denuncia como un asunto internacional ya que ellos solo son visitantes en nuestro país- hablo la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica despidiendo a su anterior testigo para pedir que se les uniera el siguiente, el cual dispuesto ya se había sentado en lugar que le correspondía y esperaba que se le hiciera las preguntas del caso.

-Muy bien Señor Delacour, relátenos los acontecimientos desde su punto de vista- le dijo Bones al hombre para que comenzara a contar su parte de la historia.

-Como todos saben nuestra hija mayor es la campeona de Beauxbatons en el torneo, cuando fue seleccionada su madre y yo nos sentimos honrados de que le tocara tal honor, lamentablemente no pudimos venir a la primera prueba por causa de mi trabajo pero decidimos hacernos tiempo para ver la segunda, asi que llegamos hace dos días y nos instalamos en el carro con el resto de los integrantes de la delegación francesa, el día antes de la prueba dejamos a nuestra hija menor acostada en su habitación designada; al día siguiente cuando la fuimos a buscar no estaba asi que pensamos que se había ido con su hermana mayor a desayunar antes de llevarse a cabo la prueba pero cuando llegamos la niña no estaba, asi que nos retiramos y empezamos a buscarla, después de un largo tiempo decidimos ir al lago para ver si Gabrielle había ido hacia el lugar, pero al llegar nos enteramos que estaba en fondo esperando ser rescatada por Fleur- explico el hombre las cosas de su punto de vista.

-Entiendo todo eso pero hay algo que no me queda claro, ¿Cómo hizo Dumbledore para obtener a la niña y convertirla en un rehén de la tarea?- interrogo Amelia queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Pues eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, y después de haber pasado el susto de nuestras vidas ya que mi hija mayor no pudo completar la tarea le preguntamos a Gabrielle ¿cómo había llegado de estar dormida en su cama al fondo del lago?, entonces nos dijo que después que las dejamos en la habitación se levantó y se fue a explorar el castillo donde fue encontrada por una profesora que la llevo a la oficina del director, y lo demás es historia ya que ocurrió lo mismo que con las otras tres niñas- contesto Delacour con lo que le había dicho su hija más joven.

-Hasta allí todo bien, su pequeña hija quiso hacer una travesura y no le salió bien porque fue encontrada por un maestro y el director en vez de devolvérsela la uso como la cosa que más iba extrañar su otra hija y la sumergió en el lago pero, ¿Qué explicación le dio el director para usarla como rehén sin notificárselo y sin pedirle permiso?- volvió a preguntar Bones queriendo que todos los allí presentes supieran cada detalle de lo acontecido.

-Cundo fuimos a su oficina y lo confrontamos, con respecto a mi hija lo que dijo fue que como ella estaba en el castillo él tenía derecho a tomar decisiones por ella como si fuera otra alumna de la escuela ya que todos los niños que entraban por la puerta de la escuela eran su responsabilidad, lo que me parece absurdo porque primero mi hija no es alumna de Hogwarts, ni tiene la edad para asistir, segundo el debió consultarnos para ver si estábamos de acuerdo con sus planes pero ya vemos cual fue la opción que escogió, y yo como padre creo que él no tenía ningún derecho de tomar a nuestra niña sin nuestro consentimiento ya que ella no pertenece a su escuela y solo era un visitante en ella- respondio el hombre dejando claro que Albus no tenía ningún derecho sobre su hija bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Entendemos perfectamente su reclamo, ya que Albus no debió tomar a su hija sin permiso por el motivo de que ella no es alumna de Hogwarts y no estaba bajo su responsabilidad, lo que debió hacer fue mandarlo a buscar para que llevara a la niña nuevamente a dormir, muchas gracias por su testimonio; creo que llego la hora de que escuchemos lo que tiene que decir el Dumbledore- asi dio por concluida la intervención de Delacour, madame Longbotton que no veía la hora de escuchar las justificaciones del anciano en este caso que a todas luces era una metida de pata hasta el fondo por su parte.

Esta última declaración dejo muy mal parado a Albus frente a los miembros del Wizengamont quienes no podían creer el descaro del director de tomar a una invitada internacional como rehén sin pedirle permiso a los padres, además de que el uso de las otras adolescentes tampoco fue bien visto ya que muchos de ellos tenían hijos en Hogwarts y pudo haber sido uno de los suyos y entonces estarían en la misma posición que los Greengrass, los Chang y Brown, queriendo justicia para sus familias a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, aún no habían escuchado la declaración del mago de luz para saber exactamente que le pasaba por la cabeza al momento de llevar a cabo sus acciones dependiendo de lo que dijera ellos tomarían una decisión que esperaba que fuera la correcta y que dejara a todas las partes involucradas satisfechas y no ocasionara un problema para sus propias familias, debido a que bien o por mal Dumbledore era el director de sus hijos y este se podía desquitar con ellos si era que permanecía en sus posición de jefe del castillo.

Mientras esto pasaba en la cámara del Wizengamont, en alguna parte Voldemort no hacía más que afinar sus planes para conseguir al niño que vivió en su trampa, la cual iba sumando un porcentaje positivo de éxito al Harry ser el que iba a la cabeza en puntos y por lo tanto iba a entrar primero a la siguiente prueba que de acuerdo a su espía era un laberinto en el cual se encontraba la copa de los tres magos, que Barty Junior tenía la tarea de encantar en un traslador con las especificaciones que él le iba a dar para que pudiera funcionar dentro de Hogwarts; porque Si, el señor oscuro había encontrado una forma de burlar la salas de la escuela y manipularlas a su antojo para conseguir que su plan marchara a la perfección, ahora solo tenía que esperar que llegara la fecha y poder realizar el ritual que le regresaría su cuerpo.

 **Bien este fue el capítulo 56 espero que les haya gustad, perdonen la nota de autor del principio pero era algo que tenía que decir para que todos estuvieran enterados de lo que estaba pasando y contentando un comentario de porque mi historia es M si hasta los momentos no hay nada que merite esa clasificación le digo que la coloque asi por si acaso ya que no sabía que se me podía ocurrir además de que estoy contado la historia de un romance entre dos niños que se dan besos apasionado a la edad de 12 y 13 años cuando a esa edad de acuerdo con la cultura y la sociedad deberían darse besos en la mejilla y agarrarse de las manos cuando mucho, aclarado el punto me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo el cual no tiene fecha de publicación ya que todavía no lo he comenzado a escribir.**


	57. Capitulo 57

**CAPITULO LVII**

Una vez que el señor Delacour abandono el estrado de testigos Amelia procedió a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el director de Hogwarts esperando por ser interrogado, esperando quedar bien parado después de las preguntas que fuera hacerle la mujer lo cual dudaba ya que los testimonios anteriores habían socavado en su credibilidad frente a sus aliados en el Wizengamont porque los mismo también tenían algún familiar en Hogwarts y les parecía aberrante que usaran a los niños a su antojo sin que los padres supieran que pasaba con estos como cuando con el incidente de la cámara secreta, donde algunos alumnos estuvieron petrificados y sus padres y tutores no se enteraron debido a que el gran Albus Dumbledore había sabido mantener todo en secreto.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que el acusado del día de hoy responda a todas las interrogantes que se han planteado hasta hora, y debo comenzar por preguntar: ¿Por qué tomar como rehenes a personas y no objetos como todo el mundo pensaba?- con esa pregunta abrió el interrogatorio Amelia Bones.

-Bueno la pista decía que si no rescataban lo más valioso para ellos en el tiempo requerido, el objeto se perdería para siempre, asi que pensé que mejor era obtener rehenes humanos ya que si hubiese sido un objeto valioso para ellos lo más probable es que no se tomaran tan enserio la tarea y lo dieran por perdido debido a que la cosa que estuviera dentro del agua pudiera ser reemplazada- respondio Dumbledore con toda la calma del mundo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-Entonces, ¿para motivar a los campeones prefirió colocar en peligro la vida de esas niñas?- volvió a preguntar la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica al escuchar la respuesta del anciano.

-En cierta medida sí, pero debo aclarar que en ningún momento las señoritas estuvieron en peligro, yo personalmente me contacte con las sirenas y les di instrucciones de cuidarlas, además de que los hechizos que había colocado sobre ella las mantendrían a salvo bajo el agua, no sentirían frio y no se despertarían hasta que salieran del agua, bien fuera a causa de que su campeón logro rescatarla o en el caso de la señorita Delacour fuera devuelta por las sirenas- contesto nuevamente el hombre dejando en claro que para él las adolescentes nunca corrieron un peligro real.

-Pero eso no explica, ¿Por qué las tomo sin comunicarle a sus padres de su decisión?- intervino madame Longbotton quien quería saber de una vez por todas en que se había basado Albus para tomar rehenes sin el consentimiento de los padres.

-No lo vi necesario, ellas no correrían ningún riesgo bajo el lago mis hechizos estaban en su sitio y como director de Hogwarts soy responsable de todos los alumnos que se encuentran en el castillo y como tal tengo la facultad de tomar decisiones en su nombre sin ningún tipo de problema- volvió a decir el anciano aparentando de que no había hecho nada malo aparándose en las reglas de la escuela interpretadas a su conveniencia.

-Bien, supongamos que usted tiene razón y nosotros como padres y tutores le damos autoridad sobre nuestros hijos cuando decidimos que asistirán a Hogwarts y por ende usted no hizo nada malo al usar a las señoritas Greengrass, Chang y Brown; pero eso no explica haber tomado la decisión por los Delacour ya que su hija menor no es alumna de nuestra institución y ni siquiera tiene la edad para asistir a la escuela aun- replico Bones quien no quería dejar que el viejo se saliera con la suya debido a que había visto a varios miembro del Wizengamont asintiendo en acuerdo con las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Hasta cierto punto usted tiene razón, si bien la señorita Gabrielle Delacour no es una de mis estudiantes, ella se encontraba dentro del castillo y por eso se convirtió en responsabilidad mía y como tal yo tenía derecho hacer lo que hice sin el permiso de sus progenitores- dijo el director no queriendo agregar nada más a su declaración por temor a hundirse más en problemas.

-Que buena interpretación de la normas tiene usted Albus Dumbledore, pues déjeme decirle que después de nuestra reunión en el castillo donde usted uso el mismo argumento, me di a la tarea de buscar el libro de reglas de la escuela y tengo que decir que después de un exhaustivo repaso del reglamento con ayuda de algunos inefables, llegamos a la conclusión de que lo que usted hizo con la niña Delacour fue ilegal y hasta se podría tachar de secuestro ya que en ninguna parte dice que el director de Hogwarts es responsable de los niños que no son estudiantes y cito la norma específicamente: "Si hubiere algún niño que no esté en la edad de asistir a Hogwarts en las instalaciones, este es responsabilidad de la persona que lo llevo al castillo"- declaro Bones dejando en silencio toda la sala ya que con esas palabras dejaba sin efecto la declaración anterior del anciano.

-Por ende, como los señores Delacour fueron los que llevaron a su hija al castillo ellos eran los responsables de ella, por lo cual sus acciones para con la niña podrían denominarse secuestro ya que en ningún momento conto con el permiso de sus progenitores para hacer lo que hizo, además de que leyendo las normas de la escuela pude constatar que si bien usted es responsable de los alumnos de la escuela y puede tomar algunas decisiones concernientes a su bienestar, cuando se trata de que el niño o la niña se encuentre en una situación de peligro o enfermedad sus padres deben ser notificados inmediatamente- prosiguió la jefa Amelia con su argumento destruyendo por completo la defensa del gran líder de la luz el cual no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo ya que sus facciones se habían descompuesto ante todos los presentes.

-Entonces eso quiere decir, ¿qué Dumbledore antes de colocar a las estudiantes debajo del agua debió informarle a sus padres para ver si estaban de acuerdo con esa decisión?- pregunto Augusta queriendo que la jefa del departamento de la ley mágica dejara en claro el punto.

-Eso es correcto madame Longbotton, el director tenía que pedirle permiso a los padres o en su defecto comunicarles lo que iba hacer para ver si ellos estaban de acuerdo- respondio la mujer aclarando el punto.

-Ahora, tengo que decir que esto ha llegado muy lejos como usted dijo Amelia la norma dice que yo debo comunicarles a los padres cuando se trata de peligro o enfermedad y ninguna de las dos aplicaba en esta situación ya que como dije anteriormente las señoritas no corrían ningún riesgo bajo el lago todo estaba bajo control- se defendió el director usando como argumento que ellas estaban sanas y salvas gracias a sus hechizos.

-De acuerdo con usted, ellas no corrían ningún riesgo, pero para sus padres y para ellas si lo hacían; o usted no toma como un problemas que hayan salido del agua en estado Shock al no entender lo que estaba pasando, o que hubiere sucedido si un campeón se hubiese desesperado y lastimado a su rehén como en efecto sucedió cuando el campeón de Durmstrang tomo a la señorita Brown y le dejo marcas de rasguño por la transformación a medias que uso, o que hubiere pasado si el señor Diggory no hubiese protegido a la señorita Chang y los hechizos que utilizo el búlgaro para entorpecer al campeón de Hogwarts la hubiesen tocado, ¿Dígame señor director?, ¿esas no son causas de peligro?- arremetió nuevamente la mujer no queriendo dejar espacios para que el viejo se defendiera y pudiera despertar la simpatía de algún miembro del Wizengamont que hasta los momentos se encontraban sorprendidos por las revelaciones que se habían hecho.

-Lo que tienen que entender es que esos fueron hechos fortuitos debido a que yo tenía todo bajo control y nada de eso tenía que haber ocurrido- replico el líder de la luz no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

-¡Pero sucedió!, y usted como director de Hogwarts y uno de los organizadores del torneo tenía que tomar en cuenta todas las variantes que podían ocurrir, desde el susto por despertarse desorientado hasta que un campeón pudiera dañar a la persona que se supone debía rescatar, asi que debió de haber pensado en colocar un objeto o si de verdad quería usar humanos hablar con los padres de cada una de las niñas para que dieran su consentimiento asi como conversar con las mismas señoritas para que estuvieran al tanto de lo que iba a pasar- añadió Augusta quien no podía creer lo que decía el encargado de velar por el bienestar de los niños en Hogwarts.

-Está bien, lo admito soy culpable por no pensar bien las cosas pero no por eso deben condenarme después de todo las adolescentes están bien de salud y yo no podría haber sabido que ponerlas bajo el agua les iba a causar un daño emocional, asi que les pido que tomen en cuenta mis palabras a la hora de decidir un castigo para mí, además yo no fui el único que estuvo involucrado en esto Ludo Bagman y el señor Crouch también estaban al tanto de lo que iba hacer para conseguir rehenes para la segunda prueba- dijo Dumbledore reconociendo su culpa, en vista de que no había ganado ninguna indulgencia usando sus argumentos anteriores, esperando que algunos de sus aliados lo ayudaran por haber pecado de ignorancia.

-No se preocupe director, estoy segura que los miembros del Wizengamont tomaran en cuanta todo lo que se dijo el día de hoy, asi que los invito a que pasen a la sala contigua para deliberar y decidir que castigo se merece por sus acciones- dijo madame Longbotton mientras invitaba a los asistentes a reunirse y decidir sobre lo puntos tratados.

Y con eso los miembros del Wizengamont se reunieron en la sala contigua y comenzaron a discutir cual sería el castigo más apropiado para el director de Hogwarts ya que muchos apuntaban que aunque se hubiera equivocado a las adolescentes no les había ocurrido nada, además de que él era el promotor del torneo de los tres magos y no podían sacarlo asi como asi de las escuela; pero también estaban tomando en cuenta que el hombre había jugado con la confianza que habían depositado en él los padres de las rehenes al igual que tomo a una niña menor de 11 años sin el conocimiento de sus padres y para remate proveniente de una familia extranjera, cosa que no podían pasar por alto; y por eso el dilema que los aquejaba a todos en ese momentos.

Mientras ellos deliberaban la sentencia en la sala de audiencia se respiraba una extraña tensión emanada desde el lugar donde se encontraba Dumbledore, quien para esos momentos se encontraba absolutamente nervioso al no saber cuál sería su destino ya que después de sopesar su actuación y palabras que había dicho durante su interrogatorio, se había dado cuenta que las cosas no pintaban bien para el y esta vez podría salir con una sanción más fuerte que una multa como la vez pasada, la cual si se daba en esos momentos también lo dejarían en banca rota debido a que en sus bóvedas ya no quedaba tanto oro para hacerle frente a una nueva sanción, pero esperaba que sus partidarios intervinieran a su favor y el daño no fuera tan severo.

Entre tanto en la galería del público, solo se podía escuchar el murmullo del publico asistente quienes también discutía cual podría ser el castigo para el gran líder de la luz, y una de las tantas voces que se escuchaban murmurar estaban la de Harry y Hermione quienes conversaban con Narcisa cual podría ser el destino del director, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el mismo fuera destituido de su cargo y no tuvieran que soportarlo por más tiempo en la escuela, no obstante no se hacían ilusiones con esa idea ya que conociendo al mundo mágico lo más probable es que los delitos cometidos por el los barrieran debajo de la alfombra y no tomaran ninguna acción seria debido al respeto que el viejo todavía infundía en la comunidad mágica británica.

Pasados 20 minutos agónicos para los que quedaron atrás en la sala aparecieron los miembros del Wizengamont encargados que se habían retirado a la habitación contigua y uno de ellos le entrego un pergamino a madame Longbotton, el cual contenía el castigo del gran Albus Dumbledore; Por lo que Augusta pidió silencio e insto a que ocuparan sus lugares para asi sin más tiempo que perder leer la sentencia que le habían entregado.

-Los honorables miembros del Wizengamont han llegado a una decisión la cual es la siguiente: Por los cargos de tomar de rehenes a varias alumnas de Hogwarts sin consultárselo a ellas ni a sus padres se le declara culpable. Por haber tomado a una menor de 11 años extranjera sin el consentimiento de sus padres se le declara culpable. Al igual que se le declara culpable por tomar personas en vez de objetos inanimados para la segunda prueba del torneo de los tres magos- comenzó a leer Augusta el pergamino en sus manos.

-Por lo tanto se le sentencia a cancelar una indemnización de 10.000 galeones a cada una de las familias afectadas asi como su dimisión del cargo como director de Hogwarts debido a que ha demostrado que no se puede confiar en su buen juicio a la hora de tomar decisiones concernientes con los estudiantes- prosiguió la mujer pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por el interpelado.

-¡Ustedes no me pueden hacer esto!, ¡yo he sido director de Hogwarts durante mucho tiempo!, además yo soy uno de lo promotores del torneo de los tres magos no me pueden sacar de la escuela bajo estas circunstancias- exclamo el anciano alterado porque lo estaban sacando de su amado castillo y por sobre todas las cosas lejos del alcance del niño que vivió, arruinando asi sus panes de acercarse al adolescente para convertirse en su mentor.

-Si me hubiera dejado continuar sabría cómo continua su sentencia la cual dice lo siguiente: a la renuncia a su cargo como director se recomienda que la profesora McGonagall supla sus funciones y en vista de que es el organizador del torneo de los tres magos se le mantendrá dentro de las instalaciones del castillo hasta que termine la competencia sin tener ningún tipo de contacto con los estudiantes a menos que sea necesario, se convertirá en un huésped más de la escuela. Además, que se le advierte de que si usa algún otros estudiantes para la siguiente prueba o algunos de los campeones resultare herido, se reconsiderara la sentencia y se estudiara si debe ser llevado nuevamente a juicio- culmino su declaración madame Longbotton quien estaba satisfecha con el resultado obtenido.

-Pero esto no es justo, yo he sido el director de Hogwarts durante tanto tiempo y por una vez que cometo un error de juicio no me pueden sacar de mi puesto, además de que ustedes no tienen la autoridad para hacerlo ya que la junta de padres de la escuela es la única que tiene la potestad- hablo Dumbledore quien no quería perder otra de sus posiciones.

-Lamento refutar su argumento pero este no es el primer error que comete o es que ya se le olvido el basilisco o los dementores, en cuanto a su destitución permítame recordarle que la mayoría de los padres que pertenecen a la junta están aquí en la cámara del Wizengamont y ellos decidieron que ese sería su castigo, porque sentían que no podían confiar el bienestar de sus hijos a usted.- intervino Amelia que ya estaba harta de que el hombre cuestionara la sentencia.

-También, quiero destacar que los miembros del Wizengamont han acordado abrir una investigación contra los señores Ludo Bagman y Bartemius Crouch, con el fin de comprobar hasta qué punto estos estuvieron involucrados en la decisión de tomar rehenes humanos y si estaban de acuerdo con las medidas que tomo Dumbledore, con el fin de decidir su justo castigo- culmino su declaración Augusta quien no había terminado de leer la sentencia aun.

Después de esas últimas palabras, el ex director no tuvo más argumentos y acepto sin rechistar la sentencia impuesta dejando a los presentes aliviados de que el hombre por fin haya entrado en razón y no hubiese argumentado más; cuando abandono la cámara de la audiencia se encontró con una horda de periodistas en la puerta ansiosos por conocer los resultado y que pasaría de ahora en adelante con el gran líder de la luz, siendo Fudge quien se encargó de dar las noticias de lo que había sucedido en el interior de la sala dejando asi en claro que Albus había caído en desgracia y ya no sería más el director de la escuela pero que se mantendría en ella hasta que terminara el torneo debido a que él era el promotor del evento.

Por otro lado, Harry y Hermione junto a Sirius y Narcisa se escabulleron entre la multitud y se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts para volver a la vivienda temporal, que nada más ingresar comenzaron a celebrar que para el próximo año no iba a tener a Dumbledore detrás de ellos y por ende la escuela iba a ser más pacífica, otra cosa que hicieron nada más llegar fue mandar a Daysi con un mensaje para sus amigos para que se reunieran en cuento terminaran las clases para asi contarles todo lo que había sucedido y se unieran a su celebración, con el pesar de que ni McGonagall ni Snape podían asistir ya que a la maestra de transfiguración ya estarían por comunicarle que ahora era la nueva directora de Hogwarts y Severus como su buen amigo se iba a quedar con ella para ayudarla a trasladarse a su nueva oficina.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que la mujer para llenar el puesto vacante que estaba dejando iba a nombrar al maestro de pociones como sucesor y asi poder dividir la carga de las labores del castillo con él y no agobiarse demasiado con el trabajo. Sin embargo, no todo era alegría ya que tiempo después apareció por fin el viejo quien había llegado con cara de derrota al castillo y se había acercado a la gárgola de la que fuera su oficina, solo para ser rechazado por esta ya que para esos momentos ya se había hecho el nombramiento oficial de Minerva y ya la escuela no lo reconocía como la máxima autoridad, aparte de que la mujer ya había cambiado la contraseña de acceso y las cosas de Dumbledore habían sido mudadas a una habitación diferente por los elfos, cosa que se le hizo saber una vez que el hombre intento ingresar a la fuerza.

Ya en la cena de ese día la nueva directora McGonagall hizo el anuncio oficial de que ella era la nueva jefa de Hogwarts y que su nuevo adjunto seria el profesor Snape. Además de que el ex director Dumbledore aunque había sido destituido del cargo aun lo seguirían viendo hasta que el torneo culminara y que debían mantenerse alejados de él lo más que pudieran ya que el hombre no tenía ningún cargo ni autoridad para hablar con ellos o aplicarles algún castigo, el papel del anciano era simplemente de representante de la escuela durante el evento solo porque él fue el promotor del mismo.

Cosa que no le agrado escuchar al anciano una vez que ocupo una de las sillas vacantes en la mesa del personal porque asi le estaban quitando la autoridad que tantos años le había costado ganar, solo le restaba esperar lo que iba a suceder en la tercera prueba ya que estaba seguro que sería el momento en que Voldemort iba atacar y el cómo líder de la luz iba salir en rescate del niño que vivió y le devolverían de una vez por todas los cargos de los que lo habían despojado y le devolvería la credibilidad en el mundo mágico como un mago de luz, solo había que esperar que todo se diera tal y como lo había planeado.

 **Otro capítulo más siento el tiempo de espera pero he tenido mucho trabajo en estos días y poco tiempo para sentarme a escribir el capítulo ya lo tenía adelantado hace mucho pero no lo había terminado hasta el día de hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado y pronto estaré subiendo el siguiente si no es que se me complican las cosas en el trabajo.**


	58. Capitulo 58

**CAPITULO LVIII**

Después de la audiencia y los acontecimientos que sucedieron en ella, en Hogwarts las cosas estaban en calma Dumbledore no se inmiscuía en los asuntos de la escuela y la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía en la habitación que se le había asignado y solo salía para reunirse con Ludo y Bartemius, quienes luego de ser investigados solo resultaron sancionados con una multa de 1500 galeones cada uno, debido a que aunque tenían conocimiento que iban a usar humanos estos no sabían que iba a ser sin su consentimiento ni el de sus padres y mucho menos que iban a ser obtenidos de la manera que lo hizo él ex director.

En cuanto a Harry y su grupo, se habían mantenido en la vivienda temporal entrenando de cara a la tercera prueba que ya sabían que se trataba de un laberinto y no porque los duendes les hayan dicho; sino porque se dieron cuenta de la labor que estaba haciendo Hagrid en el campo de quidditch y Sirius se acercó al medio gigante para obtener la información, cosa que no fue difícil ya que con tan solo entablar algunas palabras el hombre grande ya le estaba contando todos los planes para hacer realidad el laberinto en el campo de juego, además de darle un adelanto de los obstáculos que se podrían encontrar en él.

Por otro lado, Voldemort estaba cada día más contento porque se acercaba el momento de recuperar su cuerpo y estaba seguro que su plan iba a salir a la perfección, y ya Pettigrew estaba en la búsqueda de los ingredientes que iban a ser necesarios para elaborar la poción que le iba a restaurar su humanidad, dejándole un buen sabor de boca ya que se encontraba más cerca de poder cumplir con su venganza y empezar una nueva era de terror, para hacerse cargo del mundo mágico británico.

Razón por la cual, en esos momentos el Alastor Moody impostor se encontraba en su oficina nervioso buscando la forma de poder acercarse al cáliz de fuego para poder encantarlo como un traslador y asegurarse de que Harry Potter terminara en el lugar que su maestro quería, además de que debía elaborar un plan que le permitiera poder infiltrase en el laberinto sin que los demás maestros se dieran cuenta, y asi asegurarse que el campeón más joven terminase siendo el que tocara el artefacto mágico en primer lugar y poder cumplir con su papel dentro del plan del señor oscuro, pero todas esas cosas las tenía que hacer con la mayor discreción posible debido porque se había dado cuenta del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por parte de la maestra de transfiguración y el maestro de pociones, los cuales había sorprendido en un par de ocasiones vigilándolo gracias al uso del ojo falso del verdadero ojo loco Moody.

Y asi entre los planes de cada bando llegaron los días previos a la tercera prueba del torneo donde se podían sentir los nervios a flor de piel por parte de cada uno de los participantes, no asi en el caso del niño que vivió que más que nervioso este se sentía ansioso por terminar de una vez por toda con la estúpida competencia y retirarse de la escuela para tener unas merecidas vacaciones junto a su novia, y regresar para tener un año normal en la escuela lejos de la mirada del ex director Dumbledore que gracias a la sanción recibida se mantenía lo más alejado de ellos posible.

No obstante, Hermione no se encontraba tan tranquila como su prometido ya que ella sospechaba que algo iba a salir mal durante la prueba y su vínculo podía verse afectado; intuía que Voldemort no se iba a presentar en la escuela sino que su Harry iba a ser sacado del recinto de alguna manera y la distancia entre ambos les iba a jugar en contra tal como lo vivieron durante la segunda prueba, por lo que la adolescente estaba considerando la posibilidad de completar su vínculo antes de que él tuviera que enfrentarse al último obstáculo de la competencia; estos pensamientos y dudas de la castaña eran ajenos para el objeto de sus afectos gracias a las barreras de oclumancia, porque la realidad era que ella no sabía cómo plantearle sus dudas a su novio quien ya se había dado cuenta que algo la inquietaba, pero decidió dejarla tranquila ya que sabía que tarde o temprano Hermione misma seria la que lo buscaría para hablar.

Aunque Harry sabía muy bien cuáles eran las preocupaciones de su novia, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que él mismo no había considerado la posibilidad que algo pasara durante la prueba que pudiera afectar su unión temía y no por él, sino por ella debido a que no soportaría que nada afectara a su Hermione nuevamente tal como sucedió durante la extracción del horrocrux, por lo cual solo tenía que esperar que ella viniera a él con sus preocupaciones y poder resolverlo como pareja, porque de algo si estaba seguro no iba a dejar que nada dañara a su hermosa prometida aunque tuviera que hacer cualquier cosa para impedirlo.

Y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que faltando dos semanas para la tercera prueba del torneo, mientras estaba acurrucado con Hermione en su habitación preparándose para dormir esta decidió hablar de sus preocupaciones, a razón de que no podía seguir posponiendo dicha conversación por más tiempo ya que si seguían adelante con la completación del vínculo necesitarían tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva situación y ese se les estaba acabando.

-Harry, he estado pensando en la tercera prueba que se avecina y no he dejado de sentir que algo malo te va a suceder durante la misma- empezó Hermione a expresar sus ideas.

-Lo se amor, tú no eres la única que piensa que algo va a suceder pero hasta que no llegue el día no sabremos qué es lo que tiene preparado la persona que me introdujo a este estúpido torneo- le respondio él mientras la traía más hacia su cuerpo en un intento de hacerle saber que estaba allí con ella.

-Y eso es lo que me preocupa, el no saber, ya que sabemos que si es Voldemort él no se va a presentar en la escuela arriesgándose que todo el mundo sepa que ha vuelto; lo más probable es que te saquen a ti de los terrenos y entonces las cosas podrían ir mal debido a la distancia que se generaría entre los dos- volvió a decir Hermione haciéndole entender a su prometido el núcleo de sus preocupaciones.

-Te entiendo, yo también lo he pensado pero no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto sino confiar en que Sirius, Narcisa y los duendes encontraran una manera de llegar a mi antes de que suceda algo que pueda dañarnos severamente- replico Harry tratando de tranquilizar un poco más los miedos de su novia.

-Si pero eso no quita que cuando te lleve te encuentres en el dolor y desorientado por la distancia entre ambos, tu y yo sabemos que eso nos afectó bastante cuando estuviste en el lago y si no es porque yo empecé a moverme por la orilla del mismo no hubieras completado la prueba tan fácilmente, pero ahora si te llevan la distancia será mayor y eso afectara tu desempeño a la hora de defenderte- argumento devuelta la castaña que no sabía cómo decirle lo que quería.

-¿Qué propones entonces?- dijo el niño que vivió dándole pie para que expusiera de una vez por todas la idea su prometida.

-Bueno yo estuve pensando, en la posibilidad de entrar al laberinto contigo bajo hechizos de invisibilidad y con tu capa y asi poder ayudarte a lo largo del camino y estar cerca de ti llegado el momento- hablo ella mientas acariciaba el torso de su prometido contándole lo primero en lo que había pensado para solucionar su situación.

-La verdad no creo que funcione ya que si hacemos eso sería como si hiciéramos trampa y me imagino que Dumbledore y compañía tendrán una manera de detectar si hay una persona no autorizada dentro del laberinto, además de que me niego a colocarte en peligro frente a un eminente enfrentamiento con Voldemort- aclaro el adolescente dejándole los puntos claros a ella.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero la otra opción es que completemos nuestro vinculo y sé que no quieres hacerlo todavía- dijo Hermione haciéndole ver la opción más obvia para resolver el dilema que tenían entre manos.

-Y tienes razón, no quiero que el momento de completar nuestra unión sea bajo estas circunstancias, debido a que yo tenía la expectativa de hacerlo de una manera especial después de que tuviéramos una boda mágica a los 17 como cualquier otro mago, no quiero quitarte la oportunidad de que te vistas de blanco y que tu padrino Severus te lleve por el pasillo hacia mí para hacer público nuestro enlace ante todos- le explico Harry mientras se daba vuelta hacia ella y le plantaba un tierno beso en los labios.

-Sé que esa es tu idea, pero quien dice que no será especial si lo hacemos ahora porque déjame decirte que cada momento a tu lado es especial para mí y estoy segura de que encontraras la manera de hacer algo para que el momento de nuestra unión sea inolvidable, además ¿quién dice que una vez que nuestro enlace sea completado no podamos tener una boda tradicional?, podemos organizar nuestro matrimonio tal cual como lo describes- le replico Hermione dándole un beso un poco más apasionado del que había recibido de parte de su prometido anteriormente.

-Lo sé, pero igual no deja de hacerme sentir mal que por culpa de Voldemort tengamos que adelantar nuestros planes, porque entiendo perfectamente tus preocupaciones y sé que la única manera de que salgamos ilesos de esta es completando nuestro enlace antes de la tarea pero una cosa si te digo: no estaremos haciéndolo aquí asi que señorita Night prepárese para el mejor fin de semana en alguna propiedad Potter fuera de Gran Bretaña, solo hay que hablar con Sirius para que se comunique con los duendes y vea cual casa esta habitable y que nos deje por nuestra cuenta para tener un tiempo especial tu y yo- Se rindió Harry aceptando que no iban a tener otra opción de cara al último obstáculo de la competencia.

-Gracias Harry, te prometo que aunque estemos haciendo esto antes de tiempo será sumamente inolvidable para ambos- le respondio Hermione mientras lo atraía para darle otro beso, un poco más aliviada por tener más posibilidades en contra de su enemigo.

Después de esas ultimas palabras, ambos adolescentes se sumieron en un silencio reconfortante que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, una vez obtenido su desayuno Harry pidió hablar con Sirius en privado y le conto lo que quería hacer ese fin de semana con su prometida, lo cual no fue sorpresa para el ex prisionero de Azkaban que sospechaba que algo como esto iba a pasar por el peligro inminente que se estaba acercando, por lo que sin decir nada estuvo dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones de su ahijado y se fue a Gringotts a conversar con el gerente de cuentas Potter y encontrar una propiedad que se adaptara a los planes de Harry, ya que estaba de acuerdo con él; y tenía que hacer el acontecimiento especial para Hermione debido a que no todos los días se completaba un vínculo de alma y se terminaba casado con su alma gemela.

Y asi llego el tan esperado viernes inicio del fin de semana, esa mañana Harry y Hermione despertaron acurrucados como siempre e hicieron su rutina diaria como normalmente hacían, pero sintiendo la expectación de lo que estaba por venir ya que después de su última conversación Harry se había dedicado a finiquitar los detalles de lo que iban hacer manteniendo todo en secreto para su prometida, quien se encontraba un poco frustrada por no saber lo que planeaba su novio, quien gracias a sus escudos de oclumancia la pudo mantener fuera de sus pensamientos para que asi no arruinara la sorpresa que le tenía.

Sin embargo, no todo salió como lo tenía planeado porque en el momento que se disponían a salir de la vivienda temporal hacia las puertas de Hogwarts, para tomar el traslador que los llevaría a su destino; apareció el profesor Snape buscando a Harry ya que lo necesitaban para darle la pista de lo que se trataba la tercera tarea del torneo, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que ir a reunirse con los otros campeones y encontrase con todos los jueces incluyendo Dumbledore para que le dijeran que la tercera prueba se trataba de un laberinto con varios obstáculos mágicos que tendrían que sortear para llegar hasta el cáliz de fuego, el cual sería un traslador que lo llevaría hacia la plataforma de los jueces donde se llevaría a cabo la premiación una vez culminada la prueba.

Después, de haber escuchado la explicación de Bagman Harry fue el primero en retirarse pero no antes de un intento de Albus de interceptarlo con la intención de darle algún consejo para que saliera bien librado de la tarea; cosa que no le resulto ya que en el momento que el adolescente vio las intenciones del anciano apresuro su paso hacia las puertas del colegio donde lo esperaba su prometida junto con Sirius, quien al ver al joven acercarse le entrego el traslador a Hermione y espero que su ahijado estuviera junto a ella para despedirse y desearles un buen viaje y decirles con una mirada picara que disfrutaran el tiempo a solas que iban a tener .

Una vez que llegaron a la casa que había preparado su padrino lo primero que hicieron fue familiarizarse con el ambiente notando que se encontraban en un lugar soleado, cosa que le agrado a Harry al notar que se encontraban en una residencia de playa ya que no le había dado tiempo se preguntarle a Sirius donde estarían quedándose por el fin de semana, luego de la inspección el niño que vivió llamo a Daysi quien los iba a estar asistiendo por el tiempo que se quedaran y les informo que estaban en una casa de playa en una isla del caribe, para luego llevarse a Hermione a la habitación para prepararse; para una cena romántica que había planificado Harry con aterioridad.

Cuando la adolescente ingreso al cuarto principal que estaría compartiendo con su novio pudo ver sobre la cama un hermoso vestido blanco, junto a un conjunto de lencería adecuado para su edad, además de una caja de joyería que contenía una pulsera, una cadena con un dije y unos aretes todos con la forma de corazones; por lo cual no tardo en seguir a su fiel ayudante para tomar un baño y arreglarse para encontrarse nuevamente con su prometido, quien también hacía lo propio en una habitación aledaña esperando que lo que le hubiera comprado Narcisa para la ocasión a su novia lo sorprendiera de buena manera.

En el momento que ambos estuvieron cambiados fueron dirigidos hacia una terraza que daba una vista hermosa hacia el mar que para la parte del mundo en la que se encontraban estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo de lo más romántico, ya que se podía ver en el horizonte el sol ocultándose dando la sensación que estaba siendo tragado por el agua. La cena como tal transcurrió con total normalidad entre uno que otro beso y palabras de amor, sin dejar de lado el nerviosismo y las ansias que estaban mostrando ambos adolescentes por lo que iba a ocurrir esa misma noche.

-Hermione, solo quiero que sepas que eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida, y se que aun no estábamos preparados para dar este paso que esperábamos que fuera después de una hermosa boda, pero las circunstancias nos han traído hasta este momento, por eso quiero prometerte que en un futuro no muy lejano vas a tener la ceremonia que te mereces aunque ya estemos casados- dijo Harry una vez que terminaron de degustar sus alimentos y es que el muchacho aún estaba preocupado por lo precipitado de los acontecimientos que se salieron de sus planes futuros.

-Lo se amor, y no es necesario que hagamos una ceremonia con tal de que nuestro vinculo este completo me basta y sobra, pero no te voy a negar que me encanta la idea de caminar por un pasillo vestida de blanco donde al final me esperes tu para contarle al mundo que nos pertenecemos- respondio Hermione conmovida por las palabras de su hasta ahora novio.

Después de esas palabras ambos adolescentes decidieron dar un paseo por la orilla de la playa bajo los rayos de la luna que ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo estrellado, con el fin de retrasar unos momentos más lo inevitable, pero con la convicción de que era lo que tenía que suceder entre ellos ese día, por lo que después de 20 minutos caminando se le podía ver a ambos abrazados contemplando el mar mientras se acariciaban por encima de la ropa y no tardaron en unir sus labios en unos besos apasionados que los transportaron en un mar de sensaciones que se vieron ampliadas por el vínculo que poseían y que para esas alturas habían abierto al otro.

Regresaron hacia la mansión a un paso apresurado para ingresar a la habitación que a partir de ese día se convertiría en su nido de amor, ya dentro del cuarto Harry comenzó a repartir besos por todo el cuello de Hermione mientras sus manos viajaban a través de su espalda en busca del cierre del vestido, el cual no tardo en encontrar y abrir para que la prenda callera a sus pies dejándole una vista mas que exquisita de su alma gemela en ropa interior igualmente blanca.

Mientras tanto ella tampoco se quedo atrás ya que en lo que Harry le quitaba el vestido la adolescente ya había abierto la camisa de botones que él llevaba puesta y comenzaba acariciar el pecho de su pareja, quien aun absorto por la belleza de su novia la atrajo hacia asi para darle un beso apasionado en los labios tratando de demostrarle todo lo que lo hacia sentir con solo verla. Para esos momentos ambos ya se había deshecho de toda la ropa que usaron para la cena y se encontraban en ropa interior, y por lo tanto se podía notar la excitación del adolescente; por lo que no dudaron en trasladarse hacia la cama donde continuaron repartiendo besos y caricias a sus cuerpos sin atreverse aun a remover ninguna de las prendas que les quedaban.

-Hermione, amor, ¿estas segura que quieres continuar con esto?, porque no tiene que ser hoy, aún nos quedan dos días en esta casa para dar este paso- hablo Harry entre besos tratando de darle una salida a la chica.

-Sé que todavía tenemos tiempo, pero estoy completamente segura que me quiero entregar a ti en estos momentos asi tendremos lo que nos resta de tiempo para descansar, amarnos y adaptarnos a nuestra nueva situación - le respondio ella entrecortadamente porque a pesar de las palabras del niño que vivió este en ningún momento dejo de prodigarle besos a su novia a lo largo de su cuello.

Y asi sin más, se desprendieron de las prendas que les quedaban y se sumieron en el éxtasis de hacer el amor por primera vez con su pareja destinada, ya que al momento del clímax al estar conectados las sensaciones se maximizaron en todo su esplendor que los dejo agotados sumiéndolos en un sueño profundo del cual no despertaron hasta el mediodía del día siguiente.

El resto de los días que les quedaban en sus mini vacaciones transcurrieron entre visitas a la playa almuerzos y cenas en la terraza contemplando el mar y besos y caricias apasionadas en cualquier lugar de la casa para terminar cada noche en los brazos del otro felices por haber completado su vínculo y estar ahora si casados, ya que gracias a una llamada flu de Sirius este les comunico que en el registro de los duendes ya se había registrado la completación del bono y por ende también en el ministerio y por lo tanto cuando regresaran tenían que solicitar el certificado de matrimonio si asi lo querían.

Pero todo lo bueno siempre se acaba, y ya había terminado su escapada de fin de semana y debían regresar a su realidad, la cual no era otra que enfrentar la última tarea del estúpido torneo de los tres magos y por lo cual ya estaban haciendo todos los preparativos para volver a la vivienda temporal y afinar los últimos detalles de cara a la prueba, además de terminar de adaptarse a las nuevas sensaciones de su vínculo ya que sabían que en algún momento Harry tenía que hacerle frente a Voldemort.

 **Hola a todos Felices Fiestas en primer lugar quiero disculparme por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo pero debo comunicarles que por desgracias mi computadora falleció se le echo a perder la tarjeta madre y como vivo en Venezuela su valor es un poco elevado asi que no sé cuándo vulva a tener computadora. Este capítulo lo pude terminar y subir en mi lugar de trabajo aunque tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de dedicarle aquí para escribir ya que la empresa donde laboro y administro está a punto de cerrar por la situación del país asi que tendré que buscar un nuevo empleo y no sé cuándo vuelva a subir un nuevo capítulo pero tengan por seguro que esta historia será terminada ya que todo lo que empiezo lo acabo aunque no sepa para cuándo será eso. Espero que sepan comprender y no se desesperen si no subo el siguiente capítulo en un tiempo.**


End file.
